Liebe und Muggelmagie
by Marauderfriends
Summary: Detaillierte Erotik in einer Geschichte, die von zwei FFAutorinnen handelt, einem Wolf, einem sexy Animagus und der schönsten Nebensache der Welt! Lest einfach selbst, okay?
1. Fanfiction und Speicheldrüsen

_**Disclaimer:** _

_Alles – wie immer – JKR's, außer die OC's, die den zugegebenermaßen völlig verrückten Autorinnen dieser Geschichte nachempfunden sind – und die sind, darauf legen wir großen Wert, absolut einzigartig! _

_**UNS könnten Sie, Mrs. Rowling, sich gar nicht leisten, ätsch!**_

_Außerdem seien alle detailgetreuen Leser gewarnt! Wir halten und nur sehr begrenzt ans Original! Autorenfreiheit ist was Schönes! Es macht riesigen Spaß das Potter-Universum ein gehöriges Stück umzustricken! °Zwinker!°

* * *

_

_Okay Leute, Ihr habt es so gewollt! Und alles, was jetzt kommt, habt Ihr Euch ganz allein zuzuschreiben, okay? Die verrückten Marauderfriends haben nämlich wieder zugeschlagen. Und jetzt wünschen sie Euch viel Spaß beim Lesen, Sabbern und Hecheln und hoffen auf jede Menge Kommis! _

_**Und Achtung! Dieses Mal haben wir wirklich KEIN Blatt vor den Mund genommen. Diese Geschichte handelt wirklich fast ausschließlich von der schönsten Nebensache der Welt!

* * *

**_

Summary: 

Ein Computer im Zaubereiministerium, Kompetenzstreitigkeiten, Kopierstress für einen OC und ein Wolf, der mit seinen Speicheldrüsen kämpft und dankbar für seinen Umhang ist.

In weiteren Rollen: 

Ein Animagus, der (noch) keine Komplexe kennt, eine pinkhaarige Aurorin und ein Professor, der um einiges moderner ist, als jeder von uns gedacht hätte.

* * *

**Fanfiction und Speicheldrüsen**

Das leise Klopfen an seiner Bürotür riss Albus Dumbledore aus seinen Gedanken, etwas, das er als überaus willkommene Abwechslung empfand.

Den ganzen Tag hatte er über seine neueste Auseinandersetzung mit diesem Idioten Fudge vorhin in der Ministeriumscafeteria nachzugrübeln müssen. Was keine besonders amüsante Beschäftigung gewesen war. Merlin und zugenäht, dieser Kerl wurde immer dreister in seinen Forderungen! Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, in der er den ehemaligen Zaubereiminister gemocht, oder zumindest nicht ausdrücklich abgelehnt hatte, aber das war schon eine Weile her. In den Jahren, die seiner Amtsenthebung gefolgt waren, war der kleine Mann mit dem grünen Bowler immer sturer und unzugänglicher geworden, immer rechthaberischer und verschlossener. Was die Zusammenarbeit mit ihm zu einem Minenfeld machte.

Er wollte Geld. Mehr, als ihm auch nur annähernd zugestanden hätte. Außerdem beharrte er auf einer strengen Separation von „dunklen Kreaturen", besonders den Werwölfen, gegen die er einen besonderen Groll hegte. Warum wussten nur die Götter und er selbst. Für Dumbledore vollkommen unverständlich – war doch einer seiner engsten Vertrauten und Freunde eine solche „dunkle Kreatur". Und an Remus war rein gar nichts dunkel.

Und das ausgerechnet jetzt, wo Fudge als Verbindungsmann zu den einzelnen Muggelregierungen fungierte und die Zusammenarbeit mit diesen Behörden immer mehr an Bedeutung gewann!

Der Zeitpunkt war gekommen, die Reserven im Kampf gegen Voldemort zu mobilisieren, soviel stand fest. Der Schwarzmagier hatte schon viel zu viel Macht an sich gerissen. Und obwohl Dumbledores Orden des Phönix alles tat, was er konnte, und die Auroren härter arbeiteten als jemals zuvor, schien es, als wären sie machtlos gegen seine Zermürbungstaktik – blitzschnell zuschlagen, Angst und Schrecken verbreiten und dann einfach wieder spurlos verschwinden. Wobei die Angriffe immer dreister und die Opfer immer zahlreicher wurden – jetzt sogar unter den Muggeln.

So konnte es nicht weitergehen!

Und außerdem gab es da ja diese Prophezeiung Sybill Trelawneys …

_Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran ... jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt ... und der Dunkle Lord wird Ihn als sich Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt, beschützt und angeleitet von jenen, die seinen Eltern am nächsten standen und ihr Leben für ihn wagen, wann immer es nötig ist ... und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt ... und es wird kommen Hilfe von unerwarteter Seite, ohne Zauberkräfte, aber mit einer besonderen Magie … und die Macht des Wortes wird die Macht des Bösen brechen, weil Liebe stärker ist als der Tod …Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran …_

Hilfe ohne Zauberkräfte – vermutlich also Squibs oder gar Muggel. Und ausgerechnet jetzt, wo es galt, diese Hilfe zu finden, stellte Fudge sich stur! Und fing an, Phrasen darüber zu dreschen, dass die magische Gesellschaft ihre Probleme allein lösen müsse.

Allein! So eine verfluchte Engstirnigkeit! Allein würden sie höchstens untergehen – und die Muggel mit ins Verderben reißen!

Ja verdammt, er war wütend. Und besorgt und nervös, weil Voldemort schon seit Tagen nirgends mehr zugeschlagen hatte. Weil dies in der Regel bedeutete, dass seine nächste Aktion besonders hart und verlustreich ausfiel. Und diese Emotionen spiegelten sich auch in seiner Stimme wider, als er „Herein!" rief.

Die junge Frau, die ins Zimmer trat, trug einen langen, dunklen Umhang mit den Insignien einer ausgebildeten Aurorin auf der Brusttasche. Und ihr Haar leuchtete in einem so grellen Pink, dass Dumbledore sich insgeheim eine dieser verrückten Muggelsonnenbrillen wünschte.

„Dora. Gibt es etwas Neues an der Internetfront?"

Amüsiert beobachtete er, wie die junge Frau einen Stapel eng bedruckten Muggelpapiers unter ihrem Umhang hervorzog. Es war ein verdammt großer Aufwand gewesen, die Schutzzauber in einem bestimmten Raum des Zaubereiministeriums so zu verändern, dass dort tatsächlich elektrische Geräte betrieben werden konnten. Genauer gesagt, ein Fernsehgerät, welches den ganzen Tag lang die neuesten Muggelnachrichten sendete, einen Computer und sogar ein Telefon und ein Faxgerät. Und so ein Muggeldrucker funktionierte nun einmal nicht mit dem in der Zaubererwelt üblichem Pergament … Dieser Raum war übrigens auch der Grund für Fudges Verstimmung … ein Gedanke, den Dumbledore aber für den Moment energisch beiseite schob.

„Was ist das? Haben unsere zwei hellsichtigen Ladies etwa schon wieder zugeschlagen?"

Dora erwiderte sein Lächeln nicht. Stattdessen legte sie ihm den Papierstapel auf den Tisch. „Hermine hat das hier gerade ausgedruckt und übersetzt. Sie müssen es vor ein paar Stunden hochgeladen haben. Sie hat die wichtigsten Stellen farblich markiert."

„Schon wieder ein Treffer?" Nachdenklich zog Dumbledore die Blätter zu sich heran.

„Wenn es nur einer wäre!" Dora schüttelte ratlos den Kopf. „Sehen Sie auf Seite drei nach, Professor! Ich finde es langsam ziemlich beängstigend!"

Wortlos folgte er ihrer Aufforderung und las mit gerunzelter Stirn den markierten Absatz. Als er wieder aufsah, war das Lächeln verschwunden. Stattdessen runzelte er jetzt besorgt und verwirrt die Stirn. „DAS stand so in diesem … diesem Internet?"

Dora nickte wortlos.

„Erstaunlich … nicht gerade vorteilhaft für uns, aber sehr erstaunlich, findest du nicht auch?" sinnierte er. „Allerdings sollten wir etwas unternehmen. Diese Kenntnis so intimer Einzelheiten … Berufe doch bitte für heute Abend eine Ordenssitzung ein. Wir sollten die zwei Damen ausfindig machen und uns ein wenig mit ihnen unterhalten."

- - - - -

Studenten waren die Hölle! Besonders nach längeren Feiertagswochenenden, wenn sie sich eher um die „wichtigen" Dinge im Leben gekümmert hatten als um ihr Studium und ihnen dann plötzlich wieder einfiel: ‚Ups, da war ja noch ein Vortrag, auf die ich mich vorbereiten muss!'

Stella Winter kannte dieses ganze Spiel mittlerweile zur Genüge, doch gewöhnen würde sie sich vermutlich nie daran. Während sie das ungefähr 5.000.000ste Script und den 12.000.000sten Hefter an diesem Tag kopierte, ließ sie mit einem leisen Seufzen den Blick hinüber zu ihrem PC wandern. Wie gern würde sie sich jetzt wieder in die Welt von Harry Potter stürzen, anstatt dümmlich auf Knöpfe zu drücken, Vorlagen einzulegen und Papierstaus zu beseitigen und zu allem Überfluss die schlechte Laune von Halbwüchsigen ertragen zu müssen. Aber so wie es aussah, würde sie heute dafür keine Zeit haben.

Die Klingel über der Ladentür meldete schon wieder neue Kunden und Stella konnte ein leises, gequältes Seufzen nicht ganz unterdrücken. Hoffentlich waren sie wenigstens von der höflichen, geduldigen Sorte, weil ihre gegenwärtige Tätigkeit ihre Konzentration nämlich vollkommen in Anspruch nahm und sie irgendwelche Zwischenfragen jetzt überhaupt nicht gebrauchen konnte – es sei denn, sie war scharf darauf, den riesigen Papierstapel nachher noch einmal zu zählen. Und dann dauerte alles noch viel länger! Verbissen konzentrierte sie sich auf ihre Aufgabe. Nur nicht aufsehen – es gab Studenten, die fassten bereits einen flüchtigen Blick in ihre Richtung als Aufforderung auf, all ihre Wünsche zu äußern und auf prompter Erfüllung zu bestehen!

Als sie allerdings das nächste Mal von ihrem Kopierer aufsah, war plötzlich der Pulk junger Studenten verschwunden und der Raum bis auf zwei Männer, beide in ungefähr ihrem Alter, eher sogar noch ein paar Jährchen älter, leer. Der eine, ein dunkler Typ mit markanten Zügen und einem blitzenden Lächeln grinste sie vergnügt an. Der Andere lächelte auch, allerdings eigenartig wissend, so als würde er ihr jeden Moment ein riesiges Geheimnis verraten. Und dieser Mann zog ihren Blick unweigerlich auf sich, auch wenn es wohl gemeinhin als unhöflich galt, jemand mit offenem Mund anzustarren. Er war groß, mindestens 1,85 m, schlank aber kräftig, sein braunes, dichtes Haar war durchzogen mit winzigen grauen Strähnen. Seine grauen Augen funkelten. Und sein Mund … also dieses schiefe Lächeln war einfach göttlich! So sexy, dass Stella unwillkürlich ein Kribbeln im Bauch verspürte.

Während Stella den Braunhaarigen immer noch anstarrte wie eine Erscheinung, überwand der Dunkle die Distanz vom Vorraum zum Kopierbereich und lehnte sich völlig gelassen und selbstverständlich an die Theke.

„Miss Winter?" Seine Stimme mit einem deutlich schottischen Akzent war angenehm tief und dieses vergnügte, selbstbewusste Lächeln blitzte erneut auf. Stella war sich recht sicher, dass er sehr genau wusste, was für eine Wirkung er auf Frauen haben musste, denn nichts anderes drückte seine Körperhaltung aus. Trotzdem konnte sie den Blick nicht lange von seinem Freund abwenden. Gleich nachdem sie dem schwarzhaarigen Adonis knapp zugenickt hatte, wandte sie ihre Augen zurück zu ihm.

Himmel, so würde ihr Lieblings-Romanheld Remus Lupin aussehen, wenn es ihn in Wirklichkeit gäbe!

„Look, Moony. I already told you that she´s the one we were searching for."

Verwirrt runzelte Stella die Stirn. Ihr Englisch war zugegebenermaßen recht eingerostet, waren ihre Schultage doch definitiv schon ein Weilchen her. Doch sie hatte deutlich das Wort „Moony" herausgehört. Genauso wie den Rest des Satzes ...

Okay, wo war die versteckte Kamera?

Der Braunhaarige trat nun ebenfalls an die Theke und legte den Kopf leicht schief.

„Sie haben dies´ hier geschrieben?" fragte er mit fast fehlerfreiem Deutsch und einem Lächeln, das verboten werden sollte, weil es ihre Gehirnzellen gerade in Mus verwandelte. Unter seinem nicht mehr ganz modernen Mantel zog er einen Stapel Papier hervor und legte ihn vor sie auf den Tisch, was wohl bedeutete, dass sie die Augen für einen Moment von seinem Gesicht abwenden musste … Oh, war die Welt grausam! Innerlich murrend senkte sie die Augen. Und konnte mit einem Blick ihre Geschichten erkennen.

Ach du Schreck! Waren die Typen etwa von irgendeinem Verlag und wollten ihr nun das Leben schwer machen, weil sie unwissentlich irgendwelche Copyrights verletzt hatte? Bekam sie jetzt etwa Ärger?

Obwohl die Vorstellung, von dem sexy Kerl direkt vor ihr „bestraft" zu werden durchaus etwas Verlockendes hatte …

Sie schluckte den Vorschlag, mit ihm nach hinten zu gehen und sich gehörig den Po versohlen zu lassen gerade noch rechtzeitig hinunter – sie hatte nämlich absolut keine Lust auf ein Verfahren wegen Beleidigung – und nickte nur schweigsam. Ihr vorlautes Mundwerk hatte sie oft genug in Schwierigkeiten gebracht, dass sie daraus gelernt hatte, wenn auch nur widerwillig …

Doch anstatt einen Ausweis zu ziehen und ihr irgendwelche Sanktionen anzudrohen vertiefte sich sein Lächeln nur noch um eine Nuance.

„Gut." Er warf dem Dunkelhaarigen einen Blick zu, der sich daraufhin grinsend umwandte und vor die geöffnete Ladentür trat, um einen prüfenden Blick nach draußen zu werfen.

„Miss Winter, ich muss Sie bitten, uns zu begleiten."

Okay, langsam machte sie sich doch Sorgen! „Hey, ich wollte keine Copyrights verletzen, ehrlich. Meine Geschichten sollten nur Spaß machen, ich hab´ damit keinen Cent verdient."

„Darum geht es nicht." Der Braunhaarige lehnte sich vor. Sie nahm seinen Geruch war – herbes Aftershave, gemischt mit purer Männlichkeit. Der Dunkelhaarige war derweil wieder zurückgekommen. Er zog etwas aus dem Ärmel und die Rollladen an allen drei Fenstern ratterten nach unten, schlossen die Umwelt aus. Verblüfft beobachtete Stella das Ganze, ehe der Braunhaarige ihre Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf sich zog.

„Wir würden nur sehr gern erfahren, woher Sie so viel über uns wissen."

„Uns?"

Er zwinkerte sie an. „Darf ich Ihnen meinen alten Freund vorstellen, Miss Winter? Sirius Atair Black." Der Dunkelhaarige verbeugte sich ein wenig spöttisch, ehe der andere fort fuhr: „Und mein Name ist Remus John Lupin."

- - - - -

Wenn sie jemals nahe dran gewesen war ohnmächtig zu werden, dann in diesem Augenblick. Und Stella hatte wahrscheinlich einen Augenblick lang das Gleichgewicht verloren. Jedenfalls musste sie mitgenommen genug gewirkt haben, dass der Mann, der behauptete ihr Lieblings-Romanheld zu sein, hinter den Tresen gekommen war und den Arm um sie gelegt hatte. Mit dem Erfolg, dass nach ihrem Mittelohrversagen jetzt auch noch ihre Knie weich wurden!

Der angebliche Sirius Black hatte ihr daraufhin einen Stuhl gebracht. Und sie mit einem so belustigten Blick gemustert, dass sie ihn am liebsten vors Schienbein getreten hätte – vorausgesetzt, sie hätte ihre Beine dazu bringen können, ihr zu gehorchen. Offenbar hatte er aber geahnt, in welche Gefahr sein süffisantes Grinsen ihn gebracht hatte, denn kurz darauf hatte er den Laden verlassen und sie mit seinem Freund allein gelassen.

Dem Freund, der ihr dann geduldig erklärte, dass das worüber sie so begeistert schrieb – nämlich Magie, Zauberer, Hexen und vor allen Dingen auch Harry Potter und seine Freunde - wirklich existierte. Und dass man nun auf sie aufmerksam geworden wäre, weil Stella über viel mehr Einzelheiten verfügte als die angebliche Originalautorin Joanne K. Rowling.

Als sie ihn daraufhin verwirrt angesehen hatte, hatte er nur gelächelt und auf sich selbst gedeutet.

„Mir zum Beispiel kommt Ihre Beschreibung doch offensichtlich wesentlich näher als der magere, chronisch unterernährte Werwolf der guten Mrs. Rowling, oder?" Sie starrte ihn an und musste ihm Recht geben – an ihm war nichts mager. Gar nichts. Eigentlich war er noch heißer als in all ihren Vorstellungen. Und wenn er so weiter lächelte, wäre sie für ihre Handlungen bald nicht mehr verantwortlich zu machen …

Lupin, der immer noch an ihrer Theke lehnte, maß sie mit einem nachdenklichen Blick. „Woher zum Beispiel wussten Sie, dass meine Augen grau und nicht braun sind?"

„Ich wusste es nicht", versuchte Stella einen schwachen Einwand. Sie konnte ihm ja wohl kaum von ihren Tagträumereien seine Person betreffend berichten, oder? „Vielleicht hab´ ich gut geraten?"

„In diesem Fall sollten Sie … wie heißt das doch gleich … Lotto spielen, Miss Winter. Weil Sie schon zwei solche Treffer gelandet haben. Sirius Augen sind ja auch nicht blau sondern, wie Sie richtig bemerkten, braun."

„Das hab´ ich nicht gesagt, sondern meine Freundin!" Für Lenas Träume war sie nun wirklich nicht verantwortlich zu machen, oder?

Fragend hob er eine Augenbraue und Stella wurde das dumme Gefühl nicht los, dass sie grade ihre beste Freundin mit in diese eigenartige Geschichte gezogen hatte.

„Wie dem auch sei – Dumbledore möchte Sie gern kennen lernen und sich mit Ihnen unterhalten." Er lächelte wieder dieses verboten gut aussehende Lächeln, während er ihr eine Hand hinhielt. „Wenn Sie mir also erlauben würden, Sie zu ihm zu bringen."

„Doch nicht etwa Apparieren?" fragte Stella mit schwacher Stimme. Angesichts dieser Aussicht begann ihr Magen schon im Vorfeld nervös zu zucken. Großer Gott, sie traute sich ja noch nicht einmal in eine stinknormale Achterbahn!

Er grinste. „Yes, Maam. Genau das. Aber keine Sorge, die Sache mit dem Gummischlauch ist heillos übertrieben und eigentlich wird auch niemandem wirklich schlecht dabei. Sonst wüsste ich auf Anhieb ein paar Zauberer, die freiwillig auf den Bus umsteigen würden."

Mit reichlich zitternden Knien stand Stella von ihrem Stuhl auf und überlegte, dass das dann aber lieber nicht der fahrende Ritter sein sollte. Ein Gedanke, den seine stützende Berührung an ihrem Arm aber sofort restlos auslöschte. Als er so direkt vor ihr stand, merkte sie erst, wie groß er wirklich war.

„Gut festhalten, okay!"

Das würde wohl nötig sein. Himmel, allein von diesem Lächeln wurde ihr schon schwindlig …

Ihre Hände um seine Taille platzierend schloss er sie schließlich selbst fest in die Arme. Er fühlte sich verdammt gut an. So gut, dass ihr das Atmen plötzlich ein wenig schwerer fiel als gewöhnlich. Er war hart, dort wo sie weich war, und er duftete wirklich Schwindel erregend gut. Es gab sicherlich schlechtere Plätze als hier – in diesen Armen …

- - - - -

Remus Lupin war ziemlich fassungslos. Als er den Auftrag von Dumbledore bekommen hatte, die betreffende Autorin mit diesen wirklich sehr detailgetreuen Geschichten ausfindig zu machen, hatte er eine graue Maus erwartet, die sich in ihrem Zimmer verbarrikadierte und über ihren Computer den Kontakt zur Außenwelt hielt. Nicht aber ein solches Prachtweib.

Innerlich schnitt er über sich selbst eine Grimasse, da Ausdrücke wie ‚Prachtweib' normalerweise nicht in seinem Sprachschatz vorkamen. Aber er fand einfach kein vergleichbares Attribut, mit dem er diese Frau in Worte hätte fassen können. Es war zumindest schon mal ein paar Jahrzehnte her, dass es ihn so erregt hatte, eine Frau einfach nur in den Armen zu halten. Er rezitierte jedenfalls die halben Werke von Shakespeare, ehe er sich auf den Grimmauldplatz Nummer 7 konzentrieren konnte. Nummer 12 war nämlich ein einfaches Muggelhaus, das Dank dieser total durchgeknallten Mrs. Rowling zu zweifelhaftem Ruhm gefunden hatte. Sirius amüsierte es immer schrecklich, den halben Tag dabei zuzusehen, wie irgendwelchen Muggel wie aufgescheuchte Hühner auf der anderen Straßenseite herumliefen und Fotos machten.

Shakespeare zeigte schließlich Wirkung. Und ein Nebeneffekt war, dass er sich nicht unsterblich blamierte, als Stellas Arme sich unwillkürlich fester um seine Taille schlossen, als der Sog sie ergriff.

Endlich zuhause angekommen dauerte es einen Moment, ehe er sie wirklich loslassen konnte. Und Remus betete förmlich darum, dass seine von neuem heftig aufflammende Erregung angesichts ihres zitternden Luftholens in den dunklen Hosen nicht allzu sichtbar war, als er schließlich zögernd einen Schritt zurücktrat. Doch Stella … äh … Miss Winter war wahrscheinlich viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich halb zu Tode zu fürchten, nicht wahr?

Obwohl – sie nahm das Ganze zumindest um einiges gelassener als die Original-Autorin, die das halbe Haus fast mit ihrem Geschrei zum Einsturz gebracht hätte. Ein Schweige-Zauber war unumgänglich gewesen. Und lästigerweise auch ein Obliviate, weil sie mit sämtlichen Muggelbehörden gedroht hatte, die ihr eingefallen waren. Von der Polizei bis zum britischen Secret Service. Und dem internationalen Schriftstellerverband.

Dumbledore erwartete ihn und seine noch immer zitternde Begleiterin bereits mit einem warmen Lächeln direkt in der Eingangshalle und führte sie ohne lange Erklärungen in die Bibliothek. Dafür würde später noch genügend Zeit sein. Er wies auf einen bequemen Stuhl und bot ihr mit einem Augenzwinkern eine Tasse Tee an.

Stella musterte den Professor verstohlen, etwas, das er natürlich sofort bemerkte und mit einem milden Lächeln quittierte.

Sein Bart und sein Haar waren nicht so lang wie in den Büchern und auch ein wenig modischer geschnitten. Seit dem Harry Potter-Hype, der unter den Muggeln ausgebrochen war, war es für den Orden lebenswichtig geworden, sich von den Romanhelden abzugrenzen, besonders für Harry. Der arme Kerl hatte Stunden damit verbracht die Macht des Tarnens zu erlernen, damit er seine Narbe verbergen konnte. Und ansonsten half es ihm immens, dass er nicht mehr der magere, schlaksige Junge war, als den ihn Mrs. Rowling gern darstellte. Trotzdem wurde er oft auf der Straße von irgendwelchen Muggeln auf die Ähnlichkeit angesprochen.

Wieder etwas, weswegen die Aufmerksamkeit des Ordens auf Miss Winter und ihre Freundin gefallen war. Bei ihnen war Harry nicht klein und schlaksig, sondern eigentlich der hübsche Kerl, der er in Wirklichkeit auch war. Und auch Ron wurde von ihnen eher als normaler Teenager dargestellt anstatt zu der peinlichen Witzfigur degradiert zu werden wie bei Mrs. Rowling. Etwas, das arg an seinem Ego gekratzt hatte. Seit dem 4. Buch weigerte er sich, die Harry Potter-Bücher auch nur in die Hand zu nehmen. Und der kürzlich erschienene Film hatte ihm endgültig den Rest gegeben!

Aber ganz besonders misstrauisch, überlegte Remus, der brav im Flur stehen geblieben war um den Beiden ein vertrautes Gespräch zu ermöglichen, machten die Ordensmitglieder ihre Beschreibungen von Sirius und ihm. Zu viele Parallelen zur Realität … Zu viele Kleinigkeiten, die auch der Wirklichkeit entsprachen.

Sie hatte, offenbar gemeinsam mit einer anderen Frau, aus seinem Freund, trotz Askaban, einen gut aussehenden Mann gemacht, kein klauenhändiges Gespenst. So, wie es auch in der Realität war. Außerdem lebte er in ihren Geschichten noch, Mrs. Rowling hingegen hatte aus Sirius den tragisch gestorbenen Helden gemacht – er war immer noch ganz hingerissen von der Vorstellung, wie viele Frauen jetzt wohl immer noch um ihn weinten, dieser Knallkopf!

Und auch Remus selbst war in diesen Geschichten nicht die magere, ärmliche Bestie, sondern ein charmanter Kerl mit einem … wie hatte sie es genannt? Einem haarigen Problem. Er musste immer noch bei dieser Bezeichnung grinsen. Oder bei der Beschreibung, dass er bei Vollmond wohl dringend eine Ganzkörperrasur, eine Maniküre und einen guten Kieferchirurgen bräuchte …

Nachdem Tonks und Hermine im Internet auf ihre Geschichten gestoßen waren – seit sie vom Orden die Aufgabe bekommen hatte, Augen und Ohren im Internet offen zu halten, waren die beiden regelrecht besessen von diesen FanFictions, wie es unter Muggeln hieß – lasen sie oft stundenlang, ohne Pause. Und Tonks war im Verlauf dieses Prozesses auch auf Miss Winters Geschichten aufmerksam geworden. Zuerst auf eine von Sirius. Eine sehr erotische übrigens, die ihm persönlich das Blut ins Gesicht gejagt und Padfoot geschmeichelt grinsen lassen hatte.

Eitler Pfau!

Die nächste Geschichte hatte von ihm, Remus, gehandelt. Und er konnte sich das kleine Lächeln nicht gänzlich verkneifen. Auch ihn hielt diese Augenweide von Frau offenbar für einen sehr potenten Liebhaber. Und, was ihm ungleich mehr bedeutet hatte – für einen wunderbaren Familienvater …

„Nun, Madam, Sie müssen verstehen, dass wir ein wenig misstrauisch gewesen sind, als wir all diese Parallelen im Internet fanden." Dumbledores warme, Vertrauen erweckende Stimme holte Remus aus seinen Gedanken zurück. „Einer unserer Männer wird sie jetzt hinauf begleiten, damit sie sich etwas frisch machen können. Ich hoffe, sie haben nichts dagegen zum Essen zu bleiben. Nicht? Wunderbar! Remus?"

Hier war er wohl wieder gefragt, weil der Professor nämlich keine Anstalten machte, hinter seinem Schreibtisch hervorzukommen. Nicht dass er etwas dagegen hätte …

Er eilte an ihre Seite und führte die Frau, die innerhalb der kurzen Zeit offenbar ein wenig zuviel erfahren hatte – ihr Gesicht kündigte zumindest einsetzende Kopfschmerzen an – zurück in die Halle. Sein Blick wanderte dabei heimlich über ihre Gestalt.

‚_Oooooh, Süße … Mit Dir würde ich gerne herausfinden, ob ich wirklich so ein potenter Liebhaber bin!'_

Himmel, waren das eben wirklich SEINE Gedanken gewesen? Dummes Wolfsvieh! Das es nie die Klappe halten konnte!

Glücklicherweise konnte sie keine Gedanken lesen! Und Dumbledore war wohl im Moment auch noch zu sehr auf seine Verabschiedung konzentriert, um seine Leglimentikkünste an ihm zu erproben …

„Und wenn wir dann alle gefüttert und gewässert sind, werden wir weitersehen, wie wir dieses kleine Dilemma vielleicht lösen. Nicht wahr?"

Moony war sehr bemüht darum seine verräterischen Speicheldrüsen unter Kontrolle und seinen Umhang geschlossen zu halten.

Wenn es nach ihm ging, dann würde diese Göttin nicht nur ein Dilemma lösen …

* * *

_So, das war der erste Streich! Und natürlich haben wir schon jede Menge Ideen, wie es - höchst erotisch - weitergehen soll. Aber damit wir die mit Euch teilen, müsst Ihr schon ein paar Reviews dalassen. Nix ist umsonst! °Zwinker°_


	2. Ausnahmen und Sondergenehmigungen

_Hallo, Ihr Süßen! Da das erste Kapitel dieser Story ja offenbar eingeschlagen hat wie eine Bombe, hat unsere Bine darauf bestanden, dass ich Euch mit IHREM persönlichen Marauder etwas näher bekannt mache ... Also geht es schon heute weiter, während sie inzwischen fleißig an Kapitel 42 für MdD strickt. Schickt Ihr ein paar Grüße, okay? Damit die Muse ihr treu bleibt! Und jetzt viel Spaß!

* * *

_

**Ausnahmen und Sondergenehmigungen**

**Summary:**

Von Verrätern, denen man es gar nicht zugetraut hätte, ländlicher Idylle, die nicht gewürdigt wird, und einer Frau, die schon immer Mal Kandidatin bei der ‚Versteckten Kamera' sein wollte...

* * *

Cornelius Fudge warf die Tür zu seinem Büro wütend hinter sich zu. Verflucht! Diese dummen, unnützen Muggel! Sie taten grade so, als spreche er chinesisch! Wenn er nur noch einen Sekunde länger in das dümmliche Gesicht des Muggel-Premier-Ministers Blair hätte blicken müssen, wäre er zu einem Avada Kedavra fähig gewesen! Und scheiß auf Askaban ...

‚Muggel sind so wichtig, Cornelius! Der Schlüssel! Bla, bla, bla!'

Er verzog angewidert das Gesicht! Wenn von denen das Überleben der Menschheit abhing, dann waren sie alle verloren! Aber Dumbledore wollte sie auf ihrer Seite. Und wer musste sich mit diesen beschränkten Individuen in endlosen Grundsatz-Debatten herumschlagen! Natürlich er!

Albus als neuer Zaubereiminister war sich nämlich offensichtlich zu schade dazu. Und das, nachdem er nie müde wurde zu betonen, dass die Muggel ach so wichtige Verbündete wären.

Wichtige Verbündete! Ja, klar! Und Drachen waren kuschelige Haustiere!

Kaum hatte der alte Zausel Fudges Amt – SEIN Amt – übernommen, hatte er mit der vollkommen dümmlichen Verquickung der beiden Welten begonnen. Und das, wo er, Fudge, so viel Energie darauf verwendet hatte, die strikte Trennung aufrecht zu erhalten. Manchmal glaubte er fast, das Voldemort der einzig klare Geist in dieser magischen Gesellschaft war! Dumbledore hätte jedenfalls lieber in Hogwarts bleiben sollen, wo er seine liberalen Methoden an Halbwüchsigen ausprobieren konnte. Aber eigentlich war selbst das schon viel zu gefährlich!

Hier, direkt im Zaubereiministerium, gab es jetzt sogar so ein Muggeldings ... wie hieß das doch gleich? Ach ja, Computer! Und diese andere komische Erfindung – Elektrizität! So ein verfluchter Unsinn! Wer brauchte schon so etwas, wenn man Magie hatte?

Und als ob dies´ nicht schon genug wäre, hatte er selbst jetzt auch noch Dumbledores verdammten Orden auf den Fersen, der verzweifelt nach der undichten Stelle suchte, durch die diese bescheuerten Muggel von Harry Potter und Lord Voldemort erfahren hatten! Aber diese Dummköpfe kämen natürlich niemals auf die Idee, ihn zu verdächtigen, dieser Mrs. Rowling all die pikanten, kleinen Einzelheiten in den Kopf gepflanzt zu haben.

Er hatte geplant daraus Kapital zu schlagen. Reich zu werden – stinkreich. In dem er einfach jemand anderen für sich arbeiten ließ. Muggel waren schließlich so leicht lenkbar! Ein gezielter partieller Oblivate und die Gute würde vollkommen vergessen, dass sie eigentlich ein paar Millionen Muggel-Dollar auf dem Konto haben müsste. Schließlich musste er nach dieser völlig ungerechtfertigten Amtsenthebung, die er ganz sicher diesem ... diesem Verräter Dumbledore zu verdanken hatte, zusehen, wie er zukünftig über die Runden kam.

Hihi, Magie war einfach etwas Wunderbares. Und wenn er sie schon einmal besaß wäre er doch verdammt blöd, sie nicht auch zu seinem Vorteil zu nutzen, nicht wahr? Wie zum Beispiel nach der Unterhaltung mit der guten, herrlich naiven Mrs. Rowling. Ein paar Worte hier und da, ein partieller Obliviate dort ... So hatte er es schließlich geschafft ihr einzureden, dass Harry Potter ein aus ihrer Phantasie entsprungener Romancharakter sei. Und sie dazu gezwungen zu vergessen, dass er ihr all die Details erzählt hatte. Nur Kleinigkeiten hatte er abgeändert und gehofft, dass die Bücher, die diese Muggel für ihn schreiben würde, genügend Geld abwarfen, um ihm den gewünschten Lebensstandart zu ermöglichen. Den Lebensstandart eines Ministers, nein, eines Königs!

Nun, das hatte sie auch getan – allerdings hatte er nicht erwartet, dass unter den Nicht-Magiern ein solcher Hype entstehen würde, dass es nicht mehr vor den anderen Ministeriums-Mitgliedern zu verheimlichen sein würde. Merlin, es gab doch noch tausend andere Bücher über Magie! Die sich alle ausreichend verkauften, um ihm ein angenehmes Leben ermöglichen zu können, ohne das er viel tun musste. Aber so hatte die ganze Geschichte zu viel Aufsehen erregt. Und der Orden suchte nun fieberhaft nach der undichten Quelle. Kingsley Shacklebolt und Nymphadora Black schnüffelten schon die ganze Zeit hier herum.

Fluchend warf er seinen Bowler auf den Schreibtisch und raufte sich die Haare. Wenn er immer noch Ministeriumsangestellter wäre, dann wäre alles in Ordnung! Dann müsste er sich nicht mit dummen Muggeln abgeben! Bekäme endlich, was ihm zustand! Und er würde verdammt noch mal nicht tagtäglich in diesem winzigen, schlecht beleuchteten Büro hocken, während Dumbledore in dem großen, hellen Raum residierte, der eigentlich IHM zustand!

Das würde er diesem Verräter und Muggelfreund heimzahlen! Komme, was da wolle!

Und er würde sofort damit anfangen! Es wäre bestimmt ganz interessant zu erfahren, worüber der senile alte Zausel heute morgen so lange mit diesem Askaban-Relikt Black und dieser finsteren Kreatur Lupin gesprochen hatte, bevor die beiden mit unbekanntem Ziel appariert waren ...

**- - - - -**

Etwas ratlos stand der gutaussehende, dunkelhaarige Mann am Apparationspunkt etwas außerhalb von Düren. Diese überpeniblen Deutschen! Für alles gab es Vorschriften und Verbote und diese Unart hatte sich auch auf die deutsche Zaubererwelt ausgewirkt. Apparationen waren nur von ganz bestimmten Punkten zu wiederum fest vorgegebenen anderen Punkten erlaubt. Und „wildes Apparieren", also die Nutzung des magischen „Gummischlauches" – nun mal ehrlich, war diese Rowling nicht DER Hammer – außerhalb dieser Orte, stand unter Strafe. Wenn die Zeitersparnis nicht dennoch beträchtlich gewesen wäre, hätte ‚Zauberer' ruhig auch den Bus nehmen können!

Natürlich gab es Ausnahmen und Sondergenehmigungen, zu beantragen im deutschen Zaubereiministerium in dreifacher Ausfertigung und mit ausführlicher Begründung. Bearbeitungszeit etwa sechs Wochen. Zum Haare raufen!

Okay, er hatte einen solchen Wisch dennoch in der Tasche, dafür hatte Dumbledore gesorgt, allerdings erst für den Rückweg zum Grimmauldplatz Nummer sieben. Eine Apparation, zwei Personen, nur Handgepäck. Diesen würde er nutzen, wenn er seine Zielperson gefunden haben würde.

Und das war diesmal nicht ganz so einfach.

Über diese Miss Winter hatten Tonks und Hermine auf der Fanfiction-Seite im Internet immerhin einige Informationen zusammentragen können. Sie lebte in Wernigerode, hatte drei Kinder, einige Haustiere und einen versoffenen Ehemann, den sie offenbar gerade mit einem saftigen Tritt in den Hintern aus ihrem Leben befördert hatte, und betrieb einen Copy-Shop in der Nähe der dortigen Hochschule. Leicht zu finden. Aber er stand hier vor einem ganz anderen Problem! Wie sollte er eine Nachsorge-Hebamme (so etwas wie eine Heilerin, die sich speziell mit jungen Müttern und deren neugeborenem Nachwuchs beschäftigte, wie Hermine ihm vor seinem Aufbruch erklärt hatte) ausfindig machen, von der er nur wusste, dass sie Lena Soller hieß und irgendwo in Düren lebte. Sie stand ja nicht einmal in einen dieser komischen Muggeltelefonbücher! Er konnte doch wohl kaum durch die Straßen laufen, jede Frau mit einem Kinderwagen ansprechen und hoffen, auf diese Weise einen Zufallstreffer zu landen, oder? Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass sein Deutsch wirklich nicht das Beste war und er ohnehin keine Ahnung hatte, wie er diesen Namen mit dem fehlenden Vokal richtig aussprechen sollte...

Der Zwei-Wege-Spiegel in seiner Tasche summte und er zog ihn nach einem vorsichtigen Blick in die Runde, mit dem er sich vergewisserte, dass er nicht beobachtet wurde, hervor. Er hatte eigentlich mit Remus' Gesicht gerechnet, aber es war Dumbledore, der ihm daraus entgegenblickte.

„Ich habe eine Adresse für dich, Sirius. Miss Soller wohnt in einem Vorort von Düren. Und sie sollte im Moment zu Hause sein, weil sie heute nämlich keine Patientinnen hat."

Sirius verzichtete darauf nachzufragen, woher Dumbledore diese Informationen hatte. Er konnte es sich denken. Vermutlich hatte Moony seine Zielperson bereits auf seine typische, pflichtbewusste Weise im Grimmauldplatz abgeliefert und der alte Schulleiter hatte ihr geschickt alles entlockt, was sie wissen mussten. Und selbst wenn sie ihm nicht all diese Informationen gegeben hatte – den Leglimentikkünsten des Professors waren Muggel in der Regel nicht gewachsen. Es war also gut möglich, dass sie nur eine gemütliche Unterhaltung geführt hatten und Miss Winter nicht den blassesten Schimmer hatte, welche Bilder ihr Gesprächspartner inzwischen in ihrem Kopf gesehen hatte...

Ein Vorort also. Nicht, das es hier mindestens dreihundertfünfundzwanzigtausend davon gäbe … Merlin sei Dank war er immer noch am Apparationspunkt! Wieso hatte er Moony eigentlich begleiten müssen und musste selbst nun alleine suchen?

Er ließ den Zwei-Wege-Spiegel in seine Tasche zurückgleiten und zog stattdessen eine magische Karte hervor. Hm, es war nicht besonders weit bis zum nächsten Dorf. Und vielleicht hatte er ja Glück. Irgendwo musste er schließlich anfangen. Na dann mal los!

Ein weiterer vorsichtiger Blick in die Runde, ein Moment der Konzentration, und schon materialisierte sich um ihn herum der neue Apparationspunkt. Eine eindeutig ländliche Gegend. Und auf der Karte war der Weg – hey, gute Idee von Dumbledore, die magische Karte nicht nur mit dem Muggel-Telefonbuch sondern auch noch mit den Informationen, die er von dieser Miss Winter bekommen hatte zu vernetzen - den er jetzt nehmen musste, rot markiert. So konnte er nicht nur die einzelnen Personen mit dem Namen „Soller" auf seiner Liste leichter finden, sondern die Ziele auch gleich noch mit den Erinnerungen der Wernigeröderin abgleichen. Ein Kinderspiel – die erste Straße links und gleich darauf die nächste rechts. Das letzte Haus auf der linken Seite. Ganz einfach.

Die Frau, die ihm die Tür öffnete, war eine äußerst angenehme Überraschung. Sie war relativ groß und glücklicherweise auch keine von diesen auf Barby gestylten Hungerhaken, die man im Muggelfernsehen so häufig zu sehen bekam und die auf ihn immer ziemlich unheimlich wirkten – so als wären sie gar keine richtigen Menschen, sondern eher solche Virtual-Reality-Produkte, die manche Muggel an ihren Computern erzeugen konnten. Diese Frau hier war _echt_. Ja, das war genau der richtige Ausdruck. Sie war echt und lebendig und einfach wunderschön mit dem hellbraunen Haar und den glänzenden blaugrauen Augen! Und erst das Lächeln ...

‚_Merlin, lass sie die Richtige sein! Sonst muss ich später noch einmal wieder kommen!', _schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

Einen Augenblick war er von ihr so gefangen, dass er beinahe seinen Auftrag vergessen hätte. Erst als ihr bis dahin anerkennender Blick – die Frau hatte also eindeutig auch Geschmack, wie er ihr selbstzufrieden grinsend bescheinigte – fragend wurde, besann er sich auf den Grund seines Hier seins.

„Miss Soller?" Er hatte sich die von Dumbledore verwendete Aussprache des für einen Engländer ungewöhnlichen Namens genau eingeprägt. Und jetzt hoffte er nur noch inbrünstig, dass es um ihre Englischkenntnisse besser bestellt war, als um sein Deutsch.

„Ja?" Lena Soller musterte den Mann, der da plötzlich vor ihrer Tür stand, mit deutlichem Interesse im Blick. Gott, sah der guuuuut aus! Groß, durchtrainiert und dunkelhaarig. Ein deutlich appetitlicher Mann. Und dazu dieses markante Gesicht – wie ein gefallener Engel. Was immer er ihr auch verkaufen wollte – dieses Gesicht und das Lächeln dazu waren die beste Werbung! Sie würde gleich fünf nehmen.

Ein weiteres charmantes Lächeln, sein charmantestes überhaupt, immerhin war diese Frau wirklich ein echter Hingucker, und er legte los. „Mein Name ist Sirius Atair Black. Ich bin ein englischer Zauberer und im Auftrag des Ordens des Phönix' hier, weil Professor Dumbledore gern mit Ihnen reden würde..."

Lena maß ihn erst überrascht, dann mit einer spöttisch hochgezogenen Augenbraue. „Ja klar! Ha, ha! Sehr witzig! Welcher von meinen total verrückten Freunden hat Sie für diesen Auftrag engagiert? Stella?" Die war eindeutig irre genug für eine solche Nummer...

„Miss Soller, ich versichere Ihnen, dass es sich hierbei um keinen Scherz handelt. Miss Winter befindet sich mittlerweile selbst in London. Die intimen Kenntnisse, die Sie beide über den Orden und seine Mitglieder haben, und die Sie in diesem ... äh ... Internet verbreiten, haben uns in eine ziemlich unangenehme Lage gebracht. Das Geschreibsel von dieser Mrs. Rowling kratzt nicht einmal an der Oberfläche der Realität, weswegen es auch niemand ernst nimmt, aber was Sie und Ihre Freundin veröffentlicht haben ... Professor Dumbledore braucht dringend Ihre Mithilfe, um die Interessen des Ordens auf absolute Geheimhaltung wahren zu können... Ich muss Sie daher bitten, mich zu begleiten!"

Lena verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, damit sofort klar wurde, was sie von diesem üblen Scherz hielt. „Natürlich. Was tun Sie, wenn ich mich bereit erkläre, Sie nach London zu begleiten, _Mr. Black_? Zaubern Sie dann einen Feuerblitz unter Ihrem Umhang hervor, packen mich und flüchten mit mir auf diesem? Über einen Kamin, noch dazu einen mit Anschluss an Ihr Floh-Netz, verfüge ich nämlich nicht!"

Ein weiteres, ebenso charmantes Lächeln. „Das könnte in Anbetracht der enormen Strecke etwas unbequem werden, fürchte ich. Ich dachte da eher an Apparation. Das geht bei weitem schneller und ich versichere Ihnen, dass Ihnen auch ganz sicher nicht übel wird. Und bequemer", er streifte ihren Po mit einem bezeichnenden Blick und hätte angesichts der verlockenden Rundung beinahe seinen restlichen Text vergessen, „ähm ... ja ... bequemer ist es außerdem..."

Kopfschüttelnd lehnte Lena sich in den Türrahmen. Himmel, der Kerl war wirklich gut! Wer noch würde diesen Romaninhalt so überzeugend rüberbringen? Und er sah auch tatsächlich genauso aus, wie sie sich ihre Lieblings-Romanfigur immer vorgestellt hatte. Groß, dunkel und wahnsinnig sexy. Wer immer ihn engagiert hatte, um diese Show hier abzuziehen, er hatte eine glückliche Hand bei der Wahl seines Schauspielers bewiesen! Vielleicht sollte sie einfach mitspielen und sehen, wohin das Ganze führte ... Hoffentlich GAAANZ weit!

Herausfordernd blickte sie ihn an. „Okay, überzeugen Sie mich! Beweisen Sie mir, dass das hier kein blöder Scherz ist!"

„Kein Problem!" Er trat auf sie zu und schlang so schnell und bestimmend die Arme um ihre Taille, dass sie keine Chance zum Ausweichen hatte. Und selbst wenn sie es gewollt hätte ... er roch einfach wunderbar! Nach Mann und Leder und Sonnenschein. Und die festen Muskeln, die sie unter ihren Handflächen fühlte, weil sie die Hände instinktiv gegen seine breite Brust gepresst hatte, bildeten einen beinahe atemberaubenden Kontrast zu der beinahe zärtlichen Art, mit der er sie noch näher an sich zog ...

„Festhalten!", murmelte er so dicht neben ihrem Ohr, dass sie unwillkürlich erschauerte, und sie folgte instinktiv dieser Anordnung. Und dann quietschte sie erschrocken auf, als die Welt um sie herum plötzlich verschwamm und sie durch irgendeine Kraft noch um einiges fester an ihn gepresst wurde – so fest, dass noch nicht einmal ein Atemzug zwischen ihnen Platz gehabt hätte. Sie spürte noch, wie er ihr beruhigend über den Rücken strich, realisierte mit einiger Verblüffung etwas Längliches, Hartes an ihrer Hüfte ... Dann materialisierte sich plötzlich ein fremder, düsterer und wenig einladender Raum um sie herum.

Und als Sirius Black dann auch noch mit rauer, sinnlicher Stimme die Worte „Herzlich willkommen im Grimmauldplatz!" in ihr Ohr raunte, wäre sie tatsächlich beinahe ohnmächtig geworden.

- - - - -

Wie konnte eine Frau, die nahe daran war zu hyperventilieren, so wahnsinnig sexy sein?

Sirius konnte nur über sich selbst den Kopf schütteln, während er zusah, wie diese Miss Winter ihrer Freundin, die er noch immer in den Armen hielt, weil ihre Beine ihr noch nicht wieder gehorchten, etwas Luft zufächelte, während sie leise auf sie einsprach. Offenbar versicherte sie ihr gerade, dass sie nicht in irgendein Kaninchenloch gestürzt war und auch nicht ihren Verstand verloren hatte, sondern sich tatsächlich in der Welt der Zauberer befand. Zumindest war es das, was er sich mittels seiner recht mangelhaften Deutsch-Kenntnisse aus der leisen, ziemlich einseitigen Unterhaltung zusammenreimte.

Und verdammt, auch wenn er in dieser Sprache bewanderter gewesen wäre, zum Beispiel als so ein Bildungsfanatiker wie Moony, hätte er der Unterhaltung vermutlich nicht problemlos folgen können. Welcher Mann würde das schon schaffen mit völlig unterversorgtem Hirn, weil das ganze Blut sich unterhalb der Taille zu sammeln schien und eine wahre Mördererektion hervorrief?

_Grins verdammt noch mal nicht so dämlich, Remus! Ich habe genau gesehen, wie du vorhin diese Miss Copy-Shop angesehen hast!_

Ja, zum Teufel, er hatte einen Ständer! Und was für einen! In der Zeit der Höhlenmenschen hätte er jetzt vermutlich seine Keule geschwungen, sämtlichen konkurrierenden Männchen eins auf die Birne gegeben und die Frau anschließend an den Haaren auf sein Lager gezerrt, um sie dort gründlich …

Großer Gott, was war er? Ein wildes Tier?

Er hatte doch bisher nie Probleme damit gehabt, seine Triebe unter Kontrolle zu halten, wenn ihm eine Frau gefiel! Im Gegenteil, er hatte sie mit seinem Charme bezaubert und mit seinem Lächeln betört, bis sie ihm wie reife Früchte in die Hände gefallen waren. Sie hatten allesamt geseufzt, ekstatisch unter ihm gezittert und um mehr gefleht – und waren nicht vollkommen verängstigt gewesen. Und er hatte auch noch bei keiner dieses heftige Bedürfnis gespürt, ihr jedwede Angst zu nehmen.

Merlin, noch nie war ihm eine Frau so unter die Haut gegangen! Die Vorstellung, sie gleich loslassen zu müssen, schließlich würde sie sich irgendwann von dem Schock erholt haben, den er ihr mit seiner absichtlich unangekündigten Apparationsvorführung versetzt hatte, behagte ihm überhaupt nicht. Eher weckte es in ihm den Wunsch sich in Padfoot zu verwandeln, sie in eine Ecke zu drängen, zu knurren und jeden wegzubeißen, der versuchte in ihre Nähe zu kommen.

Spaß beiseite … Vermutlich würde sie sich, sobald er sie losließ, rasend vor Zorn umdrehen und ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige versetzen. Verdient hätte er es jedenfalls. Oder noch schlimmer, sie würde nie wieder im Leben ein einziges Wort mit ihm sprechen. Alles was er wollte war, sie in den Armen zu halten. Aber so wie die Dinge im Augenblick standen würde er nie herausfinden, ob ihre Lippen wirklich so weich und köstlich waren, wie sie aussahen, und wie sich ihr warmer, weicher Körper unter ihm anfühlen würde, wenn er sich in ihre flüssige Glut versenkte …

Padfoot, AUS!

_Oh Himmel, Süße, tu mir den Gefallen und beweg dich jetzt bitte einem Augenblick lang nicht, okay? Sonst komme ich nämlich in der Hose …_

Eines stand jedenfalls unumstößlich fest: Sofern Miss Soller nicht absolut deutlich machte, dass sie seine Nähe nicht ertragen konnte, würde er all seinen Charme spielen lassen, um sie für sich zu gewinnen. Und das würde er auch schaffen! Schließlich war er Sirius Black, Charmeur und Traum unzähliger Frauen zwischen 16 und 100 …

„Erde an Padfoot! Du kannst Miss Soller jetzt loslassen, Kumpel." Remus' Grinsen war vermutlich noch nie so breit gewesen.

Sirius metzelte seine aufkommende Verlegenheit entschlossen nieder und schenkte der Frau in seinen Armen sein unschuldigstes Lächeln. „Muss ich wirklich?"

„Sofern Sie nicht wollen, dass Professor Dumbledore uns für siamesische Zwillinge hält …"

Offenbar hatte sie den Schock inzwischen tatsächlich überwunden und ihren Biss wieder gefunden, denn ihre Augenbraue wanderte herausfordernd in die Höhe. Was für eine Frau!

„Professor Dumbledore", erklärte eine andere Männerstimme von der Tür des Salons her, „würde höchstens glauben, dass unser Freund Sirius mal wieder seine Manieren vergessen hat. Und sich nicht wirklich darüber wundern …"

Lena drehte sich um und entdeckte einen älteren Herren mit weißem Haar und Bart, der sie väterlich anlächelte. Die freundlichen blauen Augen zwinkerten sie fröhlich an und verrieten ihr augenblicklich, dass sie sich gerade dem Schulleiter von Hogwarts gegenüber sah. Albus Dumbledore! Allerdings sah er wesentlich moderner aus als Joanne K. Rowling und Warner Bros. dem Publikum weismachen wollten.

Wenn sie allerdings erwartet haben sollte, dass der Mann, der sie jetzt tatsächlich endlich losließ, so etwas wie Verlegenheit erkennen lassen würde, täuschte sie sich gründlich. Er zwinkerte ihr lediglich herausfordernd zu und grinste: „Lassen Sie sich von dem alten Charmeur nicht einwickeln, Süße. Ich habe ältere Rechte!"

Sprach's, warf ihr eine Kusshand zu und verschwand in Richtung Treppe.

Lena sah ihm vollkommen perplex nach. Der hatte vielleicht Nerven! Apparierte mit ihr über den Ärmelkanal und ließ sie dann einfach ohne wirkliche Erklärung stehen?

Tausend Gedanken tanzten durch ihren Kopf, sodass ihr fast schwindlig wurde. Heute Morgen noch war sie aufgestanden und hatte ihr Frühstück verzehrt, mit einem leisen Seufzer, weil dies´ ein genauso langweiliger Tag zu werden versprach wie jeder andere.

Und jetzt? Jetzt stand sie mitten in einer Romanwelt, die eigentlich gar nicht existieren konnte. Umringt von Menschen, die es eigentlich gar nicht gab, wie ihr die winzige Stimme der Vernunft einzuflüstern versuchte. Aber Himmel, sie STAND hier! Hatte in Sirius Atair Blacks Armen gelegen und ihn gefühlt! Sehr nahe! Sehr genau!

War der scharf!

Lena schüttelte den Kopf und kniff die Augen zusammen. ‚Konzentrier Dich auf die wichtigen Dinge, blöde Kuh!'

Was hatte er gesagt?

Er sei Sirius Atair Black.

Aber warum eigentlich Atair? Dieser Zweitname war nirgendwo in den Rowling-Büchern je gefallen. Vielmehr hatte sie selbst Stella diesen Namen vorgeschlagen, als sie einen suchte für das gemeinsame Kind von Sirius und einer ihrer OC´s! Wieso trug er ihn also?

Sie war vollkommen verwirrt! Mein Gott, Sirius Black schien so real, wie sie selbst. Und er sah so guuuuut aus! Besser sogar noch, als sie erwartet hätte, genau so wie in ihren geheimen Träumereien, wenn sie nachts allein im Bett lag und ihm höchstens in ihrer Vorstellung eine enge, dunkle Boxershorts als Kleidung zugestand ...

Okay, genug davon! Er warf jedenfalls die gesamte Bücherwelt von JKR vollkommen über den Haufen! Denn er hatte nichts von ihr – bis auf die Tatsache, dass er offensichtlich ein Meister in der Kategorie „Wie mache ich Frauen schwach" war.

Seine Haare waren viel kürzer als sie erwartet hätte – und das, wo sie sich - nur für ihn - endlich mit langhaarigen Männern angefreundet hatte! Sein Gesicht trug eindeutige männliche Züge und war nicht hager wie das eines Gespenstes. Ein markantes Kinn, eine grade, aristokratische Nase. Kein Stück Gary Oldman! Er war im Gegenteil so sexy, das es eigentlich verboten werden müsste!

Dumbledore unterbrach sie in ihrem Gehechel, in dem er ihr eine Hand flach in den Rücken legte und sie anlächelte. Sie zuckte zusammen und lief puterrot an unter seinem Blick.

„Es wäre mir eine Ehre, Miss Soller, wenn Sie mir bei einer guten Tasse Tee Gesellschaft leisten würden", erklärte er zwinkernd – und für Lenas Geschmack war sein Lächeln ein klein wenig ZU wissend.

* * *

_Kommis für unsere sexy Lena bitte, okay? Sie ist doch schon ganz heiß darauf ..._


	3. Muggel im Grimmauldplatz

**Muggel im Grimmauldplatz**

**Summary:**

Von inneren Monologen eines hinreißenden Werwolfes ohne Stock im Arsch, Freundschaft, Schadenfreude, einem Wortwechsel, der einer gewissen Muggel reichlich Farbe ins Gesicht bringt und einem Kuss, der ihr förmlich die Schuhe auszieht ...

**In weiteren Rollen:**

Ein Animagus mit einem GROSSEN körperlichen Problem, eine weitere Muggel, die glücklicherweise nicht völlig von der Rolle ist, ein belustigter Zaubereiminister, eine fiese Reporterin und eine Aurorin, die das erstaunliche Talent besitzt, immer zum falschen Zeitpunkt am richtigen Ort zu erscheinen ...

* * *

Muggel im Grimmauldplatz. Bei solchen Ideen war es wohl kein Wunder, dass so manch einer Dumbledore für ein wenig seltsam hielt. Besonders, wenn man bedachte, dass es eigentlich geplant war, den Orden, dessen Hauptquartier das Gebäude war, vor Entdeckung zu schützen. 

Innerlich schüttelte Remus Lupin den Kopf über die seltsame Vorgehensweise, doch er hatte bereits vor Jahren gelernt, Dumbledores Entscheidungen nicht zu hinterfragen, weil dieser immer ganz bestimmte Ziele damit verfolgte und nie unüberlegte Entscheidungen traf. Und hey, wenn die Verschrobenheit des Zaubereiministers – JKR machte aus Dumbledore in ihren Büchern „nur" den Direktor von Hogwarts, dabei war er doch so viel mehr – ihm die Begegnung mit einem solch zauberhaften Wesen wie Miss Winter bescherte, würde er sicher nicht murren!

Sie lächelte scheu zu ihm hinüber, als der Professor sie aus der Bibliothek führte, und er versuchte daraufhin – und das nicht zum ersten Mal heute –, seine plötzliche Atemlosigkeit zu verbergen und seine rasenden Gedanken erst einmal wieder zwischen den Laken hervor zu holen. Himmel, es war lange her, dass er SO heftig reagiert hatte auf eine Frau! Er benahm sich ja wie ein rattenscharfer Teenager! Oder besser gesagt, seine Hormone benahmen sich so und der Rest seines verdammten, verräterischen Körpers schloss sich einfach dem Aufruhr an. Verräterische Bande! Sogar sein sonst so innig geschätzter, messerscharfer Verstand schien bei dem Anblick von Stella Winter nur noch begeistert ein Fähnchen zu schwenken und aberkennend hecheln zu können.

Grade, als er sich wieder soweit unter Kontrolle hatte, dass er gefahrlos den Mund öffnen konnte, um ihr höflich anzubieten, sie nach oben zu bringen, falls sie sich ein wenig frisch machen wollte, unterbrach ihn ein lautes „Plop" und Sirius erschien mitten in der Eingangshalle. Im Arm hielt er eine jüngere Frau, deren hübsches, aber im Moment auch ziemlich blasses Gesicht vor allem eines ausdrückte: pures Entsetzen. Sie starrte zu seinem Freund hoch, als handle es sich bei ihm um ein besonders gefährliches Wesen von einem fremden Planeten. Der interessierte und begehrliche Ausdruck verschwand dahinter fast völlig. Aber nur fast, wie Remus mit einem innerlichen Seufzen feststellte. Offenbar hatte Padfoot seine anziehende Wirkung auf Frauen mal wieder vollkommen schamlos ausgespielt, dieser Casanova!

Irgendwie war er sich beim Anblick der schockierten Frau völlig sicher, dass sein Freund die Arme sicher nicht besonders höflich auf die anstehende Reise vorbereitet hatte. Sie wirkte im Gegenteil eher so, als wäre sie gewaltsam gekidnappt worden. Und vermutlich hielten sie nur ihr Schreck und ihre Überraschung davon ab, seinem besten Freund das Lächeln aus dem Gesicht zu kratzen, denn jetzt, wo sie sich unter dem Zuspruch Stellas beruhigte, begannen ihre graublauen Augen unheilverkündend zu blitzen. Sie würde Sirius vermutlich in der Luft zerreißen... Was besagtem Kerl hoffentlich einen gewaltigen Dämpfer versetzen würde, überlegte er mit einem innerlichen Grinsen.

Allein der Gedanke, dass sie ihm wirklich grollte, wirkte fast absurd. Normalerweise sank alles Weibliche seufzend zu Sirius´ Füßen, wenn sie mit diesem Lächeln bedacht wurden. Nicht einmal seine Schwester war dagegen auf Dauer gefeit! Allein dieses bissige Funkeln der Fremden nötigte Remus eine gehörige Portion Respekt ab. Und wo man schon beim Thema war - wäre er sehr unfair, wenn er sich innerlich schadenfroh die Hände rieb?

Für Remus Geschmack hielt Sirius die Fremde dann letztendlich doch etwas zu lange im Arm, als es von Nöten und der Situation angemessen gewesen wäre. Und als er sie endlich losließ und einen Schritt zurücktrat, wurde ihm auch klar, warum …

Hui, Junge, offenbar hat sie sich verdammt gut angefühlt.

Er war – Merlin sei Dank für kleine Gefälligkeiten, die ihm in naher Zukunft sicher eine Menge spöttischer Kommentare ersparen würden – offenbar nicht der Einzige, der hier auf hübsche Muggel-Kurven abfuhr. Er konnte sich ein süffisantes Grinsen nicht ganz verkneifen. Und offenbar war Lena Soller durchaus fähig, Padfoot die Stirn zu bieten, wie man ihrem spitzen Kommentar entnehmen konnte. Dumbledore unterbrach die Szene grade rechtzeitig, bevor die beiden Hitzköpfe sich einen Schlagabtausch liefern konnten, dessen Sieger noch nicht feststand. Er begrüßte die neu Angekommene mit einem zwinkernden Lächeln und verwies Sirius wortlos in seine Schranken, etwas, das außer ihm niemand fertig brachte.

Was Padfoot natürlich prompt zu einem bühnenreifen und absolut siriusmäßigem Abgang nutzte, der Miss Sollers Unterkiefer herabfallen ließ vor Fassungslosigkeit. Die Ärmste, sie würde sich im Umgang mit seinem Freund noch an einiges gewöhnen müssen!

Dumbledore ignorierte ihn gekonnt – was auf eine Menge Übung schließen ließ. Ein Königreich für diese stoische Ruhe. Bei ihm schaffte es Sirius immer noch, ihn vollkommen aus der Ruhe zu bringen. Stattdessen wandte er sich ihren Gästen zu und lächelte Stella beruhigend an, die ihrer Freundin nicht von der Seite wich. „Nun, wenn die Damen es mir erlauben, dann würde ich sehr gerne auch ein kleines Gespräch mit Miss Soller führen. Remus? Sei doch bitte so freundlich …"

Remus nickte und widerstand dem Drang, dem armen Neuzugang erst einmal eine Tasse Tee anzubieten. Sie wirkte trotz des schnippischen Satzes in Padfoots Richtung, als könne sie einen GROßEN Becher davon gebrauchen. Kein Wunder nach dessen letzter Bemerkung!

Okay, ein Hoch auf Dumbledores Feinfühligkeit, weil dieser das gerade selbst erledigte. Dann konnte er wohl...

Mit einem Lächeln, von dem er insgeheim hoffte, dass es nicht allzu begeistert wirkte, wandte er sich an diese Augenweide von Frau mit den dunklen Locken und den wahrhaft sündigen Kurve, deutete eine kleine Verbeugung an und … Himmel, das war so unfair! Wieso wurde sein Mund denn plötzlich so trocken, bei einem bloßen Blick von ihr?

Er räusperte sich kurz. „Miss Winter?"

Stella nickte ihm zu, murmelte noch irgendetwas Tröstendes, Beruhigendes in Lenas Richtung, ehe Dumbledore jener mit einer einladenden Geste in Richtung Bibliothek bedeutete, dass sie doch bitte vorgehen möge. Nur sehr widerstrebend setzte sich Lena in Bewegung, nicht ohne zuvor noch einen reichlich unsicheren Blick in die verbliebene Runde zu werfen.

Armes Ding. So, wie er Sirius kannte, hatte er sie vermutlich nicht vorgewarnt, was er tun würde. Sie stand vermutlich noch immer völlig unter Schock, trotz ihrer flinken Zunge...

Eine Hand in Stellas Rücken schob Remus sie sanft in Richtung Treppe, weil sie den Eindruck erweckte, sonst vor der Bibliothekstür Wurzeln schlagen zu wollen, um ihre Freundin vor was oder wem auch immer zu beschützen ... und kämpfte prompt verbissen darum, das angenehme Kribbeln in seinen Fingern zu ignorieren. Und dem unglaublich intensiven Drang zu widerstehen, seine Finger unter den Stoff ihres Oberteils zu schummeln, damit er herausfinden konnte, ob sich ihre nackte Haut wohl so herrlich weich und warm anfühlte, wie er sich vorstellte.

Verdammt, diese Hose war ihm eindeutig zu eng! Hoffentlich drehte sie sich jetzt nicht um, sonst wäre es nämlich nicht ausgeschlossen, dass sie schreiend die Flucht ergriff...

* * *

Auf halben Weg half ihm eine pinkhaarige junge Frau bei der Bewältigung dieses „Problems". Denn Sirius´ kleine Schwester erschien in der Eingangstür zur kleinen Bibliothek im 1. Stock – Cousine, pfff, die gute Mrs. Rowling hatte vielleicht Ideen – und er, Remus, schien genau der zu sein, den sie suchte. Was musste er denn heute noch alles...?

„Da bist Du ja endlich! Mensch, Remus, Kings will Dich sehen! Dringend! Er sucht schon seit Stunden nach dir! Wo hast Du Dich denn jetzt schon wieder …?"

Sie stutzte, als sie die fremde Frau neben ihm bemerkte und runzelte die Stirn, bevor ein breites, begeistertes Grinsen sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit machte. „Ach, ihr wart die Muggel holen? Cool!" Sie grinste fröhlich und zwinkerte Stella zu. „Sie müssen Miss Winter sein, nicht wahr? Ich finde die Geschichten von Ihnen so klasse! Da bekommt man glatt Lust …"

Sie warf Remus´ einen eindeutig zweideutigen Blick zu und wackelte übertrieben mit den pinken, geschwungenen Augenbrauen. „Wenn mich der gute Moony nicht schon mit Windeln gesehen hätte, wäre ich fast interessiert zu erfahren, ob er tatsächlich so ein immens gut ausgestatteter, einfühlsamer …"

Eine verräterische Röte stieg Remus ins Gesicht, was seine Kollegin jedoch nur leise kichern ließ.

„Tonks? Get off!" schnappte er wütend in seiner Muttersprache, bevor Stella auch nur reagieren und die fremde, junge Frau mit der flinken, ausgesprochen spitzen Zunge begrüßen konnte, und ohne eine Erwiderung der noch immer kichernden Tonks abzuwarten hatte er auch schon einen Arm um die Schultern der verblüfften Muggel gelegt und bugsierte sie eine weitere Treppe hinauf in den zweiten Stock.

Dort angekommen blieb Stella stehen und wandte sich zu ihm um.

„Nymphadora Tonks gibt es also auch?", fragte sie und Remus nickte mit einem etwas schmerzlichen Lächeln.

„Sie ist vermutlich in den Büchern am Besten getroffen, denn die junge Dame, die Sie eben kennen gelernt haben, ist wirklich so eine tollpatschige Nervensäge, als die Mrs. Rowling sie darstellt. Außerdem wird sie sich eines Tages noch um Kopf und Kragen reden, fürchte ich, weil Feingefühl und Takt nicht unbedingt zu ihren Stärken zählen. Lange Zeit haben wir sogar gedacht, sie hätte diese verrückte Schriftstellerin erst auf die Idee mit den Harry-Potter-Büchern gebracht hätte. Das hat sie uns lange nicht verziehen und ganze 5 Minuten nicht mit uns gesprochen – eine wahre Glanzleistung für sie, glauben Sie mir." Er schnitt eine Grimasse und Stella musste kichern. Er lächelte leicht.

„Sie ist allerdings nicht Sirius´ Cousine, wie Mrs. Rowling behauptet, sondern seine kleine Schwester. Und demzufolge Nymphadora BLACK""

„Warum nennt sie sich denn dann Tonks?" fragte Stella verwirrt.

Remus drehte die Augen gen Himmel, musste aber unwillkürlich grinsen. „Weil sie ihren Namen wirklich nicht leiden kann und den aus den Büchern so toll fand, dass sie ihn kurzerhand übernahm. Wir nennen sie eigentlich meist Dora. So wie Sie es in Ihren Geschichten beschreiben…"

Er warf ihr einen nachdenklichen Blick zu. „Sie sind mit dem was Sie schreiben, immer viel dichter an der Wahrheit, als Mrs. Rowling. Manchmal ist es wirklich ... verblüffend."

„Das bedeutet dann wohl auch, dass Sie nicht mit ihr …?" Stella hatte wirklich versucht, sich auf die Zunge zu beißen und diese Frage herunterzuschlucken, ganz ehrlich, aber ihre Neugierde war einfach stärker. Sie MUSSTE es wissen!

Remus lachte leise, ein durch und durch wohlklingender, Gänsehaut bescherender, dunkler und voller Ton. Offenbar hatte sie auch bei dieser Kleinigkeit voll ins Schwarze getroffen. Da stand wirklich ihr absoluter Traummann, der bisher angeblich nur in Büchern existiert hatte, und lachte wie die Sünde selbst. Würde es sehr verzweifelt wirken, wenn sie ihn einfach ansprang und ihn zu Boden knutschte? Oder bekäme sie mildernde Umstände, wenn sie auf Unzurechnungsfähigkeit infolge überaktiver Hormone plädierte?

‚_Beweisstück A, Herr Richter: dieser knackige, sinnesverwirrende Kerl. Er stand einfach direkt vor mir! Was hätte ich also anderes tun sollen, als ihn zu vernaschen?'_

‚_Die Geschworenen befinden einstimmig: Freispruch für Miss Winter!'_

„Wenn Dora und ich eine gemeinsame Vergangenheit hätten, dann würde sie wohl keine Vermutungen darüber anstellen, ob meine sexuellen Qualitäten wirklich Ihren Geschichten entsprechen, nicht wahr?" holte Remus sie aus ihrer inneren Slapstick-Verhandlung.

Okay, das klang logisch. Was Stellas Verlegenheit allerdings auch nicht minderte. Glücklicherweise schien er sie jedoch gar nicht zu bemerken, denn er zögerte kurz und schnitt dann eine Grimasse. „Obwohl – wenn ich auch nur halb so steifbeinig wie in den Büchern wäre, dann könnte man so etwas vermutlich doch glauben. Meine Freunde fanden es jedenfalls urkomisch, mich damit aufzuziehen, weil ich wirklich eher – nun ja, der ‚ruhigere' Typ bin."

„Das muss ganz schön hart sein", murmelte Stella, während sie darüber nachdachte. „Es tut mir wirklich Leid für Sie."

„Ich hab´s überlebt. Und Dank Ihnen und Miss Soller sind Sirius und ich jetzt die Stecher schlechthin."

Bei dieser Information verschluckte sich Stella fast an sich selbst und konnte nichts anders tun, als es puterrot über sich ergehen zu lassen, dass er ihr belustigt grinsend auf den Rücken klopfte.

„Keine Sorge, Sirius ist Ihnen unbestreitbar dankbar für diesen Dienst. Haben Sie ihm damit doch die Möglichkeit gegeben, noch mehr Frauen abzuschleppen als er ohnehin schon getan hat. Die, die bisher nicht seinem umwerfenden Charme erlegen sind, wollen jetzt unbedingt wissen, ob er wirklich so … gut ausgestattet ist."

„Ich habe nie …", versuchte Stella die Situation halbwegs zu retten, während die Röte auf ihren Wangen sich noch vertiefte, doch Remus´ Grinsen wurde sogar noch breiter. „Oh doch, haben Sie, Miss Winter. Es hieß, glaube ich, zeitweise in Ihrer ersten Geschichte etwas wie ‚dickes Glied' oder so. Er müsste es irgendwo ausgedruckt haben. Er war schon immer sehr von sich eingenommen, aber Ihnen ist vermutlich die Tatsache zu verdanken, dass sein Ego es inzwischen mit dem asiatischen Kontinent aufnehmen kann."

Mittlerweile hatte Stellas Röte ein fast ungesundes Ausmaß angenommen. Betreten starrte sie auf ihre Schuhspitzen.

„Ich hab´s später geändert", versuchte sie eine leise Erklärung, ehe sie ein winziges „Tut mir leid!" hinzufügte.

„Sie müssen sich doch nicht entschuldigen." Als sie plötzlich seinen Atem über ihre Wange streichen spüren konnte, erschrak sie ein wenig. Er hatte sich zu ihr heruntergebeugt, damit er ihr direkt in die Augen sehen konnte. Und mit einem schelmischen Glitzern in den grauen Augen fügte er neckend hinzu: „Ich würde Ihnen ja gern beantworten, ob Sie mit Ihrer Vermutung bezüglich meiner Qualitäten Recht gehabt haben, aber leider ist mein Verschleiß an Frauen nicht so enorm wie der meines besten Freundes. Er ist der wirklich gut aussehende bei uns."

„Stimmt nicht", brachte Stella seltsam atemlos hervor. „Mir gefallen Sie besser." Oh Gott, war es nicht toll, dass ihr Mund mal wieder ein Eigenleben führte? Wer mit ihrem Kommunikationswerkzeug ausgerüstet war, sollte neidisch auf jeden Taubstummen sein!

Sein belustigtes Grinsen wandelte sich prompt in ein höchst verführerisches Lächeln – Himmel und dieser Mann behauptete allen Ernstes, kein Herzensbrecher zu sein! –, während er ihr einen Moment lang tief in die Augen sah. Er würde es später auf den Wolf schieben, dass er das tat, was er vorhatte zu tun …

„Eines könnten wir allerdings hier und jetzt klären …"

„Ach ja? Und ... und was?"

‚_Großer Gott, Stella, kannst Du nicht einmal die Klappe halten? Oder wenigstens nicht ganz so atemlos klingen? Und warum zum Teufel sind deine Knie eigentlich so weich?'_

Wie hypnotisiert blickte sie ihn an, realisierte mit heftigem Herzklopfen, dass er näher kam. Noch näher. Und dann spürte sie seine Lippen auf ihren. Sanft, tastend, fast keusch – doch nicht für lange. Im nächsten Moment hatte er sie rückwärts gegen eine Wand gedrängt. Und sein Mund war deutlich besitzergreifender geworden. Fordernder. Er nahm sie gefangen, teilte ihre Lippen mit einer forschenden Zunge und verschmolz mit ihr.

Sein schwerer, warmer Körper drängte sich so heftig gegen sie, dass sich eines ihrer Beine fast wie von selbst um ihn schlang, um ihm unbewusste den Zugang zu ... zu was auch immer zu erleichtern. Denken war grade nicht wirklich drin …

Ein winziger Teil ihres gesunden Menschenverstandes protestierte, weil er sie schließlich vor kaum einer Stunde entführt und in ein ihr unbekanntes Haus verschleppt hatte, dass er ja ein irrer Massenmörder sein könnte! Doch auch diese winzige Stimme verstummte, als er den Kuss beendete und mit einem rauen, halb animalischen Laut ihre Unterlippe zwischen den Zähnen gefangen nahm, sinnlich daran knabberte, ihr ein gebrochenes Seufzen entlockte, nur um dann erneut ihren Mund zu plündern, wild, fordernd und unglaublich erotisch. Sie würde ohnmächtig werden! Ganz sicher! Gleich nachdem er sie vermutlich zum Orgasmus geküsst hatte, was vermutlich nicht mehr lange dauern konnte …

Eine halbe Ewigkeit später trennten sich beide nur sehr widerwillig. Beide atmeten schwer, Stirn an Stirn gelehnt standen sie nur da, hielten die Augen geschlossen.

„Verzeihung", murmelte Remus schließlich mit heiserer Stimme, sein schottischer Akzent war nun viel ausgeprägter, weil ihm offenbar die Konzentration fehlte zu einer korrekteren Aussprache. „Ich wollte nicht …"

Mit beiden Händen sein Gesicht umrahmend flüsterte Stella den einzigen englischen Satz, der ihr noch einfiel in diesem Moment:

„Remus? Shut up!"

Einen Augenblick sah er sie nur verblüfft an, aber dann umarmte er sie stürmisch und schwenkte sie vergnügt im Kreis. Und sein leises, erleichtertes Lachen war – gefolgt von ihrem hingerissenen Seufzer, als er sie erneut leidenschaftlich küsste – das einzige Geräusch, das für lange Zeit im Flur zu hören war.

* * *

Gelangweilt begutachtete Rita Kimkorn ihre grellroten, krallenartigen Fingernägel, während sie an der Statue in der Eingangshalle des Zaubereiministeriums lehnte und auf eine Gelegenheit zum Schnüffeln wartete. Seit Dumbledore das Zepter der Zaubereigesellschaft in den knochigen Händen hatte, machte das Reporterleben nur noch halb so viel Spaß! Unter Fudge waren sie alle hier viel redseliger gewesen und sie hatte nicht lange bohren müssen, um an ein paar Informationen zu kommen, die gut gewürzt eine fette Schlagzeile bieten würden! 

Jetzt lief fast alles unter „strengster Geheimhaltung".

Sie verzog angewidert den Mund. Alles Schwachköpfe! Voldemort hatte hier so oder so genug Spitzel – warum sollte es also schaden, wenn sie die nicht ganz ungeschminkte Wahrheit schrieb. Mit einer dicken Schicht Make-up à lá Kimmkorn, natürlich. Sie grinste. Was wäre das Leben ohne eine gehörige Portion Farbe?

Es war SO öde geworden! Und anstrengend. Ihr Boss war nämlich nicht sonderlich erpicht auf weitere an den Haaren herbeigezogenen Geschichten. Verflucht, sie brauchte eine wirklich gute Story! Oder wenigstens etwas Anderes, womit sie sich die Zeit bis dahin vertreiben konnte!

Wie gerufen fiel Ritas Blick auf den jetzigen Zaubereiminister – oder, viel mehr auf seinen Begleiter. Groß, dunkelhaarig, athletisch gebaut war Sirius Black eine wirklicher Leckerbissen – und sie war noch nie eine Kostverächterin gewesen. Ehrlich gesagt hatte sie grade gewaltigen Hunger … auf eine GROßE, saftige Portion! Und sie war sich relativ sicher, dass dieser Kerl genau wusste, wie er eine Frau von Welt zu behandeln hatte. Hmmm, er könnte sie bestimmt mal so richtig ran nehmen.

Sie leckte sich genießerisch über die übertrieben rot geschminkten Lippen, während ein breites Grinsen um ihre Lippen spielte. Oh ja, und wie er das könnte. Ein einziger Blick in seinen Schritt genügte. Ob er wohl bereit war zu spielen?

Sehr froh darüber, dass sie sich heute Morgen doch für den kurzen, eng anliegenden Umhang entschieden hatte, strich sie über den Stoff, rückte ihre Brüste zurecht und öffnete noch einen weiteren der oberen Knöpfe an ihrem Ausschnitt. Man musste Männer schließlich von den eigenen Qualitäten überzeugen, nicht wahr? Besonders, wenn es sich um solche Sahnestückchen handelte!

Fast waren sie bei ihr angekommen. Rita machte einen Schritt nach vorn und brachte sich so direkt frontal in Sirius Blickfeld. Und mit einem gezielten Stolpern landete sie direkt in seinen Armen.

„Hoppla!"

Sie gab einen gespielt atemlosen Schreckenslaut von sich, ehe sie unter unechten Wimpern hervor neckisch zu ihm aufblickte.

„Ich muss sie um Verzeihung blicken, Sir." Gezielt setzte sie ihren Körper ein und schmiegte sich eng an ihn. Himmel, war er groß – und er fühlte sich wahnsinnig gut an! Sie erging sich förmlich an dem Gedanken, vom ihm hart gevögelt zu werden. Am besten sofort!

Sirius jedoch starrte sie nur wortlos an, kein Lächeln erleuchtete die braunen Augen – und zu ihrem Verdruss auch kein erregtes Funkeln. Er wirkte eher unterkühlt und distanziert.

Innerlich schnurrte sie leise. Sie stand auf unnahbare Kerle! Die waren so sexy! Und der Sieg zählte schließlich auch!

„Haben Sie sich verletzt, meine Liebe?"

Am liebsten hätte sie dem Fragesteller „Halt´s Maul!" geantwortet! Widerwillig löste sie den Blick von Padfoots markantem Gesicht und biss die Kiefer aufeinander, um nicht Unüberlegtes zu sagen. Konnte nicht genau in diesem Moment Voldemort durch die Tür gestürmt kommen und den alten Zausel über den Haufen hexen? Mit einem falschen Lächeln, das eher zur Grimasse geriet, wandte sie den Blick und maß Dumbledore kühl, der diese Frage gestellt hatte.

„Herr Minister! Welch eine Freude. Ich habe Sie gar nicht gesehen." Der letzte Satz klang, als rede sie mit einem niedrigen Insekt. Und fast sofort richtete sie ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf Sirius.

„Vielen Dank für Ihr beherztes … Eingreifen, Mr. Black."

Er runzelte die Stirn bei ihrer rauchigen-tiefen Stimme, mit der sie ihm zu verstehen gab, dass er diesen Satz sehr gern als Einladung auffassen durfte und sie nichts gegen einen gezielten Grapscher hätte. Und verblüffte Dumbledore ordentlich, als er völlig unerwartet einen Schritt zurück trat und so genügend Distanz zwischen sich und die Reporterin brachte. Fast wäre dem alten Mann das höfliche Lächeln entglitten bei diesem ausgesprochen deutlichen Affront!

„Keine Ursache, Miss Kimmkorn."

Sirius war selbst ein wenig verblüfft über seine Reaktion. Normalerweise war er genau der Typ, der auf solche offenherzigen Einladungen einging, und das mit ungebrochener Begeisterung. Und wenn es nur dazu diente, diese verdammte, selbstgerechte Reporterin das selbstsichere Lächeln verlieren und sie dann einfach stehen zu lassen, um ihr die Sache mit Harry heimzuzahlen! Sie hatte den Jungen in ihrer Zeitung dermaßen verunglimpft, dass sie es nicht besser verdient hätte!

Aber dafür, dass er einen solchen Plan überhaupt hegen konnte, spukte ihm eine andere Frau viel zu heftig im Kopf herum. Eine Muggel – groß, weibliche Rundungen, braunes Haar. Und die schönsten blau-grauen Augen, die er jemals gesehen hatte. DAS war eine Frau, die den Aufwand wenigstens wert war! Eine ECHTE Frau, keine aufgedonnerte Zicke!

Mit ihr konnte diese aufgeblasenen Tussi nicht konkurrieren. Und Merlin, woher kamen denn solche Gedanken? Sirius Atair Black, feuchter Traum von tausenden von Frauen, dachte doch keinen solchen romantischen Mist! Oder doch?

Rita Kimmkorn machte jedenfalls seit er sie von sich geschoben hatte ein Gesicht, als habe sie in eine Zitrone gebissen, wie er zufrieden feststellte. Das schien offenbar sogar die bessere Rache zu sein, als sie vor dem halben Ministerium halb bewusstlos zu küssen und sie dann einfach stehen zu lassen. Innerlich grinste er boshaft.

‚_Schluck das, alte Giftspritze!'_

Beide sahen sich einen Moment stumm in die Augen, er ruhig und gelassen, sie hitzig und aufgebracht – ehe eine fast vergessene Stimme erneut erklang:

„Nun … chrm!" Mit einem lauteren Räuspern brachte sich Dumbledore wieder ins Gedächtnis.

„Es hat mich sehr gefreut, Sie wieder zu sehen, Rita. Sie sind sicher auf dem Weg in unserer Presseabteilung. Lassen Sie sich von uns nicht abhalten. Wir sind selbst ein wenig in Eile. Guten Tag." Mit diesen Worten ließ er die Reporterin stehen, dicht gefolgt von Sirius, der sie ebenfalls umrundete und ohne sie eines Wortes des Abschiedes zu würdigen verschwand. Rita starrte ihm zornig nach.

‚_Na warte, Bürschchen', _schwor sie sich im Stillen, mit einem langen, hungrigen Blick auf Sirius' Knackarsch._ ‚Du wirst schneller in meinem Bett liegen, als Du denkst! Egal, was es mich kostet!'

* * *

_

_Fieses Weibsstück! Ich ... äh ... Lena könnte sie jetzt schon häuten! Geht es euch genauso? Dann lasst es uns wissen!_


	4. Muggel im Grimmauldplatz 2

_Huhu! Es geht weiter. Ab heute voraussichtlich immer donnerstags. Und da die Lena alias Bine mir im letzten Kapitel so wundervolle Küsse von meinem Kuschelwolf beschert hat, darf sie sich heute mit der alten Sabberhexe anlegen. Ich weiß, ich bin schlecht ... °Zwinker°_

_**

* * *

**_

**Muggel im Grimmauldplatz (2)**

Das Gespräch mit Dumbledore heute Morgen war kürzer und vor allem viel angenehmer ausgefallen, als Lena nach einer Nacht voller ängstlicher Grübeleien und wirrer Träume befürchtet hatte. Und die Tatsache, dass sie noch eine Weile in diesem komischen Haus hier bleiben mussten, zumindest bis der weißhaarige Minister mit den freundlich zwinkernden blauen Augen und seine Freunde einen Weg gefunden hatten, den Schaden wieder gutzumachen, den sie und Stella unwissentlich mit ihren Geschichten angerichtet hatten, störte sie nicht halb so sehr, wie es eigentlich zu erwarten gewesen wäre. Sie hatte ein wunderschönes, großes Zimmer bekommen, direkt neben Stella, verbunden durch eine Zwischentür.

Und das Ganze hier war aufregender als alles bisher Dagewesene in ihrem Leben!

Okay, noch etwa eine Stunde Zeit bis zum Frühstück. Irgendwie musste sie die rum bringen. Also würde sie die Zeit einfach nutzen, um dieses Haus etwas näher zu erkunden. Sie wollte zwar noch unter die Dusche, bevor sie den anderen Bewohnern des Hauses unter die Augen trat, weil Dumbledore sie so früh zu sich gebeten hatte, dass es nur für eine Katzenwäsche, zum Zähneputzen und für ein paar Bürstenstriche gereicht hatte, aber dafür benötigte sie nicht einmal die Hälfte der Zeit.

Apropos Dumbledore. Irgendwie tat der Minister ihr Leid. Er würde beim Frühstück heute fehlen, weil bereits andere, wichtige Termine auf ihn warteten. Und der Jüngste war er schließlich auch nicht mehr! Aber trotz seiner vielen Arbeit hatte er bemerkt, dass sie gestern nach dem Schock der unfreiwilligen Apparation nicht besonders aufnahmefähig gewesen war, und sich die Zeit genommen, noch einmal ein ruhiges, freundliches Gespräch mit ihr zu führen und ihr zu versichern, dass ihr und Stella nichts geschehen würde. Und sie um Verzeihung zu bitten für die Unannehmlichkeiten, die sich für sie beide aus ihrer ‚Entführung' ergeben hatten.

Sie waren hier schließlich keine Gefangenen, hatte er ausdrücklich betont und ihr ein Zitronenbrausebonbon angeboten, sondern hochgeschätzte Gäste.

Und Lena glaubte ihm. Der beste Beweis für seine Worte war wohl, dass für Stella gestern extra ein Teil der Schutzzauber deaktiviert worden war, damit sie telefonisch Kontakt zu ihren Eltern in Deutschland aufnehmen konnte. Einem echten Entführer wäre es doch völlig egal gewesen, ob die Kinder ihrer Freundin versorgt waren. Aber Stella hatte ihre Eltern von einer ‚plötzlich dringend erforderlich gewordenen Geschäftsreise' berichten dürfen. Und sie hatte hinterher furchtbar erleichtert gewirkt und sogar ziemlich … äh … ja, abenteuerlustig war wohl genau das richtige Wort.

Besonders, als sie – Lena – nach ihrer gestrigen Unterhaltung mit dem Zaubereiminister die Treppe hochgekommen war und sich erst einmal laut räuspern musste, damit ihre Freundin und der Mann, der sie gerade mit seinem gesamten Körpergewicht an die Wand drückte während er sie leidenschaftlich küsste, sie überhaupt bemerkten …

Jawohl, das Wort ‚abenteuerlustig' brachte es ziemlich genau auf den Punkt!

Und warum auch nicht? Nach der alles andere als friedlich verlaufenen Trennung von ihrem Dreckskerl von Ehemann hatte Stella etwas Spaß redlich verdient!

Eines stand jedenfalls felsenfest, überlegte Lena mit einem vergnügten Schmunzeln als sie bei ihrem Rundgang durch das riesige Haus vor einem Paar schwerer, schwarzer Samtportieren stehen blieb, die die halbe Wand der Eingangshalle bedeckten und hinter denen sie das ominöse Portrait der alten Mrs. Black vermutete; die nächsten Tage würden bestimmt ein ziemliches Abenteuer werden. Und sie und Stella würden nicht einmal darüber schreiben können, wenn sie dem Orden des Phönix' nicht noch größeren Schaden zufügen wollten, als sie es unabsichtlich bereits getan hatten. Aber dafür würden sie Dinge erleben, die normale Muggel nie im Leben zu sehen bekamen, das war doch schon mal etwas, nicht wahr?

Es war wirklich erstaunlich, wie sehr die Realität am Grimmauldplatz sich von den Rowling-Büchern unterschied und wie nahe sie mit ihren eigenen Geschichten dran gewesen waren! Das begann bei dem Haus an sich und endete bei dessen Bewohnern. Zum Beispiel Dora. Ihre Freundlichkeit und Lebhaftigkeit ging bei Mrs. Rowling vollkommen verloren. Und natürlich würde sie sich auch nicht eine Schweinenase ins Gesicht hexen! Immerhin war sie ein weibliches Wesen mit der dazugehörigen Eitelkeit!

Und dann dieser Remus Lupin! Großer Gott, diesen Mann als mageren, heruntergekommenen Hungerleider darzustellen grenzte schon fast an ein Verbrechen! Wie war die Frau nur zu solchen Informationen gekommen?

Wer immer ihr Informant war, er hasste den Werwolf vermutlich wie die Pest!

Und außerdem war da auch noch dieser absolut hinreißende Sirius Black, dessen Sexappeal bei JKR auch nicht einmal ansatzweise ausreichend gewürdigt wurde. Was vermutlich bedeutete, folgerte Lena mit einem spöttischen Lächeln, dass der Informant ein Mann sein musste der schier vor Neid platzte. Weil keine Frau der Welt es fertig gebracht hätte, einfach so darüber hinwegzugehen! Jedenfalls keine, die diese Bezeichnung verdiente!

‚_Herr Minister, kennen Sie jemanden, der Werwölfe hasst, Tonks gleichgültig gegenüber steht und entweder männlich, erfolglos bei Frauen und hetero oder weiblich und lesbisch ist? Das ist Ihr gesuchter Verräter …Frauen und Homosexuelle können Sie ausschließen…'_

Innerlich über sich selbst grinsend – verdammt, ihr fehlte nur noch eine karierte Mütze, ein Ulster und eine Shag-Pfeife und sie könnte sich Miss Holmes nennen – wendete sie ihre Gedanken wieder dem absoluten Sahnestückchen dieses Hauses zu.

Sirius Black.

Hmmmmm!

Eine Bekanntschaft, die sie nur zu gerne vertiefen würde ... wenn sie dabei nicht befürchten müsste, sich die Finger gründlich zu verbrennen. Immerhin wusste er ganz offensichtlich, dass er ein besonders attraktives Exemplar der Gattung Mann war – etwas, das den meisten Männern die sie kannte, überhaupt nicht gut bekam. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass er die berühmte Ausnahme von der Regel bildete, weil sie nämlich seit ihrer gestrigen, reichlich turbulenten Begegnung hin und weg von ihm war.

Okay, es stimmte, der Mann hatte ein Ego von der Größe eines ganzen Sonnensystems. Aber sogar das wirkte an ihm charmant und bezaubernd. Und gemeinsam mit seiner Attraktivität und seinem Lächeln bildete dieser Charme eine absolut tödliche Kombination für ihre Selbstbeherrschung! Himmel, am liebsten hätte sie ihn gestern schon angesprungen und zu Boden geknutscht! Und wenn er nicht nach ihrem Gespräch mit Professor Dumbledore zusammen mit dem Minister das Haus hätte verlassen müssen, dann … Okay, diesen Gedanken wollte sie lieber nicht zu Ende denken. Die Bilder, die sie dabei vor ihrem inneren Auge sah, waren denen, die sie gestern im oberen Korridor zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, eindeutig zu ähnlich! Man tausche Stella gegen sie und Remus Lupin gegen Sirius Black, und schon wäre sie verloren!

Himmel, allein die Vorstellung, er könnte … Oh Gott, lieber nicht darüber nachdenken!

Und dann war da zu allem Überfluss noch seine Bemerkung gewesen, mit der er sich von ihr verabschiedet hatte. Dieses „ich habe ältere Rechte", hatte ihr für einen Augenblick den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen und ihren Herzschlag in ein wildes, begeistertes Hämmern verwandelt, das ihr das Brustbein zu zerbröseln drohte. Die Knie waren ihr weich geworden unter seinem dunklen, wissenden Blick und sie war geradezu sklavisch dankbar gewesen, dass der Professor ihr auf galant-altmodische Art den Arm geboten hatte, um sie in den Salon zu führen.

War sie schon jemals so auf einen Mann abgefahren? Sie konnte sich jedenfalls nicht daran erinnern. Und das bedeutete, dass ihr jeder Augenblick mehr, den sie in diesem Haus hier verbringen durfte, unglaublich kostbar war. Vielleicht …

„Einen Penny für Ihre Gedanken, Schönheit."

Lena wirbelte erschrocken herum und blickte in Sirius Blacks belustigt funkelnde, braune Augen. Konnten Zauberer etwa Gedanken lesen? Oh Himmel, bitte nicht...

„Schleichen Sie sich immer so von hinten an andere Leute heran?"

Er zuckte die Achseln. Tausend kleine Teufelchen schienen in seinem Blick zu tanzen. „Wäre ich von vorne gekommen, hätten Sie mich gesehen. Dann wäre es kein Schleichen mehr gewesen."

Schlauberger!

Lena fixierte die ominösen, schwarzen Samtvorhänge mit einem spekulativen Blick. „Vermutlich sollte ich mich bei Ihrer Mutter über Ihren Mangel an gutem Benehmen beschweren, was?"

Sein Grinsen vertiefte sich lediglich, als er eine übertrieben höfliche Verbeugung mit einer einladenden Bewegung in Richtung der Vorhänge kombinierte. „Nur zu! Tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an!"

Eine Herausforderung?

Während Lena nach dem schweren, staubigen Stoff griff, um ihn beiseite zu ziehen, beschlich sie eine dunkle Vorahnung. Was, wenn Mrs. Rowling das Portrait betreffend auch daneben gelegen hatte? Wenn hier ein sanfter Engel in weißem Kleid zum Vorschein kam, eine alte Frau mit liebevollem Madonnengesicht und Tränenspuren auf den Wangen?

Fast war es eine Erleichterung, dass das im Buch beschriebene Kreischen augenblicklich einsetzte, kaum dass sie die Portiere zur Seite gezogen hatte. Die Frau auf dem Bild war tatsächlich die im Buch beschriebene Sabberhexe – und ihre Stimme konnte es mit jeder Feuerwehrsirene problemlos aufnehmen.

„DU!", kreischte sie den stoisch dastehenden Sirius mit hasserfüllt verzerrtem Gesicht an, kaum dass sie seiner ansichtig wurde, und ignorierte die ihr fremde Frau völlig. „DU AUSGEBURT DER HÖLLE! BLUTSVERRÄTER! SCHANDE MEINES FLEISCHES! DU UNWÜRDIGER WICHT, DU BIST ES NICHT WERT DEN ALTEHRWÜRDIGEN NAMEN ‚BLACK' ZU TRAGEN!"

Sirius grinste leicht, aber Lena konnte sehen, dass er es vermutlich nur aus purem Trotz tat. Mit einem Mal tat er ihr furchtbar Leid. Eine solche Mutter zu haben ... „Ich wollte dir jemanden vorstellen, Mutter. Das ist Lena Soller."

Eisige schwarze Augen hefteten sich auf Lenas Gesicht und unter ihrem hasserfüllten Blick vergaß sie ihr Mitleid recht schnell. Konnten Portraits etwa auch zaubern?

Verhext zu werden, rutschte auf der Liste ihrer Sorgen allerdings sofort eine Stufe tiefer, als Mrs. Black erneut loslegte: „MUGGEL! EINE MUGGEL IN MEINEM HAUS! DAS IST DIE HÖHE! SCHAFF´ SIE MIR AUS DEN AUGEN, DU ELENDER BLUTSVERRÄTER! DU WAGST ES TATSÄCHLICH, MIR EINE _MUGGEL_ INS HAUS ZU SCHLEPPEN!"

Sirius zuckte lediglich die Achseln. Und sein Grinsen vertiefte sich. „Nun, du solltest deine zukünftige Schwiegertochter ruhig schon mal kennen lernen, Mutter."

Während das neue Kreischkonzert über sie hinwegbrandete, starrte Lena ihn an, als hätte er den Verstand verloren. Wovon träumte dieser Mann denn nachts? „Schwiegertochter! Sind Sie wahnsinnig?"

Ihr Gegenüber grinste nur, bevor er sich herabbeugte und seinen Mund ganz nah an ihr Ohr brachte – eine Maßnahme die dringend erforderlich war, damit sie seine Worte unter dem wütenden Gebrüll der alten Sabberhexe verstehen konnte. Und selbstverständlich ging sein warmes, tiefes Timbre ihr durch und durch und sie erschauerte unwillkürlich, als sein heißer Atem ihren Hals streifte.

„Jetzt liebt sie Sie genauso innig wie mich."

Wut brandete in Lena auf. Dieser verdammte Kerl! Er machte sich über sie lustig, während ihr allein bei der Vorstellung, dass er sie berühren könnte, die Knie weich wurden! Hastig schob sie die Hände in die Hosentaschen und ballte sie dort zu festen Fäusten, bevor sie womöglich der Versuchung nachgab, ihm die dunkle Haarsträhne, die ihm so verlockend in das attraktive Gesicht gefallen war, zurückzustreichen.

Ihre rechte Hand schloss sich um einen kleinen, länglichen Plastikgegenstand. Wann hatte sie denn das Feuerzeug eingesteckt? Sie rauchte doch gar nicht ... Ach, egal! Sie drehte den Kopf und warf dem Mann, der sich noch immer zu ihr herabbeugte, so als würde er an der Haut ihres Halses schnuppern, einen eisigen Blick zu. Wenn er für seine Mutter eine Show abziehen wollte, dann sollte er sich gefälligst ein anderes Opfer suchen, das er dafür missbrauchen konnte!

Sie legte alle Verachtung, die sie auftreiben konnte in ihre Stimme, ehe sie flüsterte: „Würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, einen Schritt zurückzutreten, Mr. Black? Ich mag es nicht, wenn man mir so auf die Pelle rückt!" Und außerdem war es möglich, dass er den Sicherheitsabstand brauchen würde. Auch wenn sie in Wirklichkeit noch nicht entschieden hatte, ob sie ihm lieber vors Schienbein treten oder zu Boden knutschen wollte …

Mit einem nonchalanten, selbstsicheren Lächeln à là „Und ich kriege Dich doch noch!" und einem Achselzucken tat er ihr den Gefallen. Er trat nicht nur einen Schritt zurück, sondern durchquerte fast die ganze Halle und lehnte sich an den Pfeiler des Treppengeländers. Und wenn Lena nicht so sehr mit dem kreischenden Bildnis vor ihr beschäftigt gewesen wäre, wäre ihr bestimmt auch aufgefallen, dass er sich im Gegensatz zu seiner sonstigen lässigen Art, plötzlich ziemlich steifbeinig bewegte.

Allerdings hatte sie im Augenblick andere Sorgen. Mrs. Black verfügte nämlich über ein ausgesprochen weitreichendes Repertoire an Gossensprache. Und sie schien fest entschlossen, es lückenlos zu Einsatz zu bringen...

Jedenfalls solange, bis der jungen Frau vor ihr endlich der Kragen platzte. „Halten Sie den Mund!"

Vor Verblüffung über den harten, entschiedenen Ton dieser unverschämten Muggel fiel der alten Sabberhexe das Kinn herunter. Und bevor sie sich von dem Schock erholen und von neuem loslegen konnte, war Lena schon dicht an das Bild herangetreten. Sie machte sich nicht die Mühe, ihre Stimme zu heben, als sie das Feuerzeug aus der Tasche zog und das Flämmchen aufflackern ließ.

„Wissen Sie, was das ist, Mrs. Black? Eine Muggelerfindung namens Feuerzeug. Es erzeugt eine Flamme mittels eines Funkens und einer kleinen Gasladung. Ganz ohne Magie. Was glauben Sie, hält Ihr Bild dieser Flamme stand? Oder haben Sie es in Ihrer reinblütigen Überheblichkeit nur gegen Angriffe durch Zauberei abgesichert?"

Das entsetzte Schweigen der alten Frau mit dem hassverzerrten Gesicht war Antwort genug.

Wieder ließ Lena das kleine Flämmchen aufleuchten. „Fangen wir doch noch mal von vorne an, Mrs. Black. Mein Name ist Lena Soller und ich bin eine Muggel. Und sollten Sie mir oder meiner Freundin Stella gegenüber – die sich zurzeit ebenfalls hier in diesem Haus befindet – noch einmal laut oder unhöflich werden, so enden Sie als Häufchen Asche auf dem Fußboden dieser Halle. Haben wir uns verstanden? Sie dürfen nicken, denn von Ihrer Stimme habe ich vorläufig genug."

Gehorsam nickte die Frau auf dem Portrait.

„Wunderbar. Wissen Sie zufällig, welches Badezimmer ich benutzen kann? Ich brauche dringend eine Dusche."

Wieder ein Nicken, gefolgt von einem Räuspern, bevor die alte Sabberhexe widerwillig und vor allem ungewohnt leise und höflich antwortete. „Im zweiten Stock. Der dritte Raum auf der linken Seite. Es ist für Sie und Ihre Freundin reserviert, soweit ich das mitbekommen habe."

Lena hegte keinen Zweifel daran, dass Mrs. Black über die Vorgänge im Grimmauldplatz genauestens informiert war. „Danke, Mrs. Black. Wir sehen uns später sicher noch. Sie dürfen sich jetzt wieder zur Ruhe begeben."

Das Gesicht der Frau auf dem Bildnis machte deutlich, dass sie auf dieses Wiedersehen gut verzichten konnte, aber sie neigte dennoch höflich den Kopf. Und als Lena sich abwendete und mit ruhigen, gemessenen Schritten in Richtung Treppe ging, schlossen sich die dunklen Samtvorhänge wie von selbst vor dem Portrait.

Sirius Black mit fassungslosem Gesichtsausdruck war ein Anblick, an den sie sich durchaus gewöhnen könnte, beschloss Lena, als sie die Treppe erreichte. Besonders wenn dieser Ausdruck ihr galt, hihi.

„Wie haben Sie das gemacht?" wollte er wissen.

„Was gemacht?" fragte sie betont unschuldig.

Er machte eine hitzige Handbewegung in Richtung des Portraits. Himmel, war der Mann durch den Wind! „Wie haben Sie es geschafft, dass meine Mutter sich tatsächlich mal wie ein Mensch aufgeführt hat?"

Innerlich kichernd registrierte sie, dass sogar seine Stimme fassungslos klang.

„Ach das. Das war Muggelmagie, Mr. Black. Und wenn Sie mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen würden? Ich brauche dringend eine heiße Dusche. Diese Portieren sind furchtbar staubig."

Damit ließ sie ihn stehen und schlenderte mit einem ausgesprochen sexy Hüftschwung die Treppe hinauf. So ein Sieg über eine Schwarzmagierin – egal, ob nun tot oder lebendig – war doch ausgesprochen aufbauend für das Selbstbewusstsein einer Frau…

Sirius starrte ihr sprachlos hinterher.

Duschen?

Nackt unter einem Strahl warmen Wassers?

Oh Himmel, die Bilder, die ihm da gerade durch den Kopf zogen waren ausgesprochen schlecht für den Sitz seiner Hose! Aber andererseits … Ob sie vielleicht ein Handtuch brauchen würde? Immerhin war sie eine Muggel und hatte es demzufolge nicht so mit den Trockenzaubern. Und als Gentleman musste er ihr doch behilflich sein, oder?

Mit einem übermütigen Lächeln beschloss er, genau das zu tun. Schließlich konnte er ihre Kritik an seinem Benehmen nicht einfach so hinnehmen! Wo war denn eigentlich in diesem Kasten der Wäscheschrank?

Er tat etwas, wovon er nie geglaubt hätte, dass er sich jemals dazu durchringen würde.

„Kreacher!"

- - - - -

Rita Kimmkorn hasste es, morgens früh aufzustehen. Und dementsprechend finster war auch ihre Laune, als sie noch vor Tau und Tag die Ministeriums-Cafeteria betrat und ihren Blick über die Leute an den Tischen gleiten ließ.

Kleine Fische, allesamt.

Mist!

Soviel zu der vagen Hoffnung, auf einen höherrangigen, und hoffentlich auch noch völlig unausgeschlafenen Ministeriumsbeamten zu treffen, dem sie angesichts der frühen Stunde ein paar Informationen entlocken konnte. Hier saßen nur ein paar einfache Drohnen herum – Leute, die sie nicht einmal grüßen würde, wenn sie zu ihnen in den Aufzug stieg.

Nicht der Mühe wert.

Abschätzig verzog sie die knallrot geschminkten Lippen und drehte sich um, um wieder zu verschwinden. Vielleicht konnte sie ja im St. Mungos eine interessante Story auftun, immerhin waren Voldemorts Todesser in letzter Zeit wieder ziemlich aktiv. Wenn sie Glück hatte, gäbe es mal wieder ein paar Überfallopfer zu interviewen. Und wenn sie ganz besonders viel Glück hatte, konnte sie ihren Artikel sogar mit ein paar Leichen aufpeppen. Die hatten außerdem noch den Vorteil, dass sie nichts von dem dementieren konnten, was sie über sie schrieb … Dementis hatte es in letzter Zeit nämlich genug gegeben.

Als Reporterin hatte man es eben echt nicht leicht!

In der riesigen Lobby bemerkte sie Albus Dumbledore, den Zaubereiminister, der sich gerade in einer der Apparationszonen materialisierte, und presste die Lippen wütend zusammen. Dieser verdammte, alte Zausel! Nicht nur, dass er einer schwer arbeitenden Reporterin das Leben unnötig schwer machte, weil er darauf bestand, jedes Interview, das er ihr gewährte, auch zu lesen, bevor es in Druck ging, und gnadenlos jede Ausschmückung ihrerseits strich, der Mann war einfach eine Pest. Viele ihrer Quellen waren unter seinen wachsamen, blauen Augen bereits versiegt.

Und nicht genug damit, war da auch noch die Geschichte von gestern!

Verdammt, wenn dieser Idiot nicht dabei gewesen wäre, dann hätte sie das Sahneschnittchen Sirius Black bestimmt schon in der letzten Nacht in ihrem Bett gehabt! Es war bestimmt nur Dumbledores Anwesenheit zu verdanken gewesen, dass dieser Mann sie so einfach links liegen gelassen hatte! Vermutlich hatte er ja bei seinem Boss einen guten Eindruck machen wollen …

Obwohl …

Dieses kalte Blitzen der braunen Augen hatte sie sich nicht nur eingebildet. Und auch nicht die Art, wie er sie gar nicht schnell genug von sich schieben konnte. Großer Merlin, er konnte ihr doch nicht immer noch ihre Berichterstattung über diesen Potter-Bengel übel nehmen! Das war immerhin schon Jahre her! Und außerdem hatte sie damals nur die Anweisungen des Ministeriums ausgeführt …

Fudges Anweisungen!

Ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem fiesen Lächeln, als eben dieser durch die breite Tür trat. Vielleicht wurde es ja Zeit, dass sie ein paar alte Schulden einforderte … immerhin gab es nur eines, das sie noch mehr hasste, als morgens früh aufzustehen. Nämlich etwas – oder jemanden – nicht zu bekommen, wenn sie ihn wollte …

„Hallo, Cornelius. Sie sind früh auf, heute Morgen."

„Rita." Der kleine Mann mit dem grünen Bowler warf sich in die Brust. „Irgendjemand muss die Geschäfte ja am Laufen halten, nicht wahr? Ich habe jedenfalls vor, einen Berg von Arbeit zu erledigen, während dieser unfähige Trottel Dumbledore sich noch einmal in seinem Bett umdreht!"

So ein aufgeblasener Idiot!

„Tut mir Leid, Sie enttäuschen zu müssen, mein Bester, aber der Zaubereiminister", Rita benutzte absichtlich den Titel Dumbledores und genoss es zu beobachten, wie Fudges Augen sich zornig verengten, „ist bereits im Hause. Ich habe ihn schon gesehen."

„Ach tatsächlich?" murmelte Fudge und lief hochrot an, nur um gleich darauf das Thema zu wechseln. „Und was führt Sie hierher, liebste Rita? Hat der hohe Chef Ihnen etwa mal wieder eines seiner Interviews gewährt?"

„Ich bin hier, weil ich mit Ihnen reden will, Cornelius. Was wissen Sie über diesen Sirius Black?"

„Black? Den Askaban-Flüchtling?"

„Sie sollten nicht an Ihre eigene Propaganda glauben, Fudgeilein!" Belustigt beobachtete Rita, wie er bei der Verniedlichung seines Namens zusammenzuckte. „Inzwischen wissen sogar die Muggel, dass er unschuldig ist und zwölf Jahre im Zaubereigefängnis verbracht hat, weil Peter Pettigrew ihm den Verrat und die Morde angehängt hat."

„Ja, ja."

„Was das wirklich Interessante ist", fuhr sie genüsslich die Vermutungen verfolgend fort, die sie schon seit einer ganzen Weile hegte, „ist wohl die Frage, woher diese Mrs. Rowling ihre Informationen hatte, die sie so freigiebig mit der ganzen Welt geteilt hat. Nicht wahr, Cornelius?"

„Was … was meinen Sie denn damit?"

Sie setzte alles auf eine Karte. „Halten Sie mich doch nicht für blöd, Fudge! Sie haben diese Muggel mit Informationen gefüttert! Von dem Augenblick an, als Ihnen klar wurde, dass der Posten des Zaubereiministers Ihnen nicht auf Lebenszeit gehören würde! Weil Sie nicht damit klar kamen, dass Sie irgendwann wieder eine ganz kleine Drohne sein würden!"

Rita Kimmkorn betrachtete den plötzlich leichenblassen Mann mit süffisant verzogenen Lippen und war sehr zufrieden mit seiner Reaktion auf ihre Worte. Da hatte sie wohl ins Schwarze getroffen! Himmel, sie war gut! Und das machte richtig Spaß! Mal sehen, was sie aus ihrem Wissen alles herausschlagen könnte …

„Was … was wollen Sie?" Oooooooh! Hatte da etwa jemand Angst? Sie konnte es förmlich riechen.

„Einen Deal, Cornelius. Sie erzählen mir alles, was sie über diesen hinreißend attraktiven Mr. Black wissen. Und damit meine ich wirklich ALLES! Und Sie erweisen mir ab und zu einen kleinen Gefallen, wenn ich Sie darum bitte. Und dafür behalte ich für mich, dass Sie ein Verräter an der gesamten Zaubererschaft sind, der eigentlich nach Askaban gehört. Was sagen Sie?"

Fudge zögerte – ehe er Gott ergeben nickte. Aus der Geschichte würde er wohl anders nicht herauskommen. „Was … was wollen Sie denn ausgerechnet über Black wissen?"

Rita kicherte vergnügt. „Ach Fudgeilein! Es gibt so wenig wirklich interessante Männer heutzutage, finden Sie nicht auch? Und dieses Exemplar sieht aus, als wüsste es genau, wie eine Frau angefasst werden will … Und außerdem habe ich noch eine Rechnung mit ihm offen, die er demnächst in Naturalien begleichen darf. Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass er einer der reichsten Zauberer überhaupt ist. Suchen Sie sich einfach etwas aus!"

Herablassend tätschelte sie Fudges noch immer leichenblasse Wange. „Und nun husch, husch an die Arbeit, mein Süßer! Ich erwarte, dass Sie sich noch heute bei mir melden und mir ein paar äußerst interessante Dinge berichten. Damit ich ein paar ebenso interessante Dinge für mich behalte …"

Lachend stöckelte sie auf den Ausgang zu. Fudges Hintern gehörte ihr! Und das Gefühl der Macht, das ihr diese Gewissheit verschaffte, stimulierte sie beinahe sexuell. Es war ein ganz und gar herrliches Gefühl! Und es würde wohl eine Weile vorhalten müssen, zumindest so lange, bis sie endlich einen ganz bestimmten, wahnsinnig attraktiven und wahnsinnig reichen Kerl zwischen ihren Schenkeln hatte …

* * *

_Vergesst bitte das kleine lila Knöpfchen nicht, okay? Denn wenn man uns nicht liest brauchen wir auch nicht zu schreiben ... ;)_


	5. Mozart und Lippenbekenntnisse

_Hallihallo! Es ist zwar erst morgen wieder Donnerstag und damit Zeit für ein neues Kapitel, aber da ich dann meinen Sperrmüll runterschaffen und das Kinderzimmer meiner Tochter umräumen darf, gibt es das neue Chap bereits heute Abend! Aber glaubt bitte nicht, dass ich zu beschäftigt für Reviewes sein werde, okay?  
Und diesmal geht es – wie von unserer Bine bereits in den Replys angekündigt – wieder um unseren Kuschelwolf. Immerhin ist Sirius ja noch immer auf der Suche nach einem Handtuch … Und unser Wolf wäre doch nicht Remus Lupin ohne einen Lupin-Moment, oder?

* * *

_

_**Summary:**_

_Ein Lupin-Moment vom Feinsten, Wunschträume, Befürchtungen, ein altes Foto, ein inniger Kuss und plötzliche Sprachschwierigkeiten_

_**Weitere Darsteller:**_

_Eine Muggel, die zungenfertig ihre Englisch-Kenntnisse aufpoliert, ein Wolf, der an seiner Kette zerrt und Mozarts „O Fortuna"_

* * *

**Mozart und Lippenbekenntnisse**

Oh Mann. Remus John Lupin, was haben sie Dir denn in den Tee gemischt?

Die Frage war zwar rhetorischer Natur – schon allein darum, weil Remus sich seinen Tee gewöhnlich selbst aufgoss – aber das tat im Moment wohl nichts zur Sache. Wer brachte es schon fertig, über die möglichen Zusätze im Earl Grey nachzugrübeln, wenn er sich gerade zum tausendsten Mal darüber klar wurde, dass er sich am Vortag wie ein schwanzgesteuertes Opfer seiner Hormone aufgeführt hatte?

Mit nachdenklich gerunzelter Stirn stand er am Fenster und blickte hinaus. Nicht dass er etwas von den Vorgängen draußen auf der Straße wahrnahm, dazu war er viel zu sehr in Gedanken versunken. Und eigentlich waren die Bilder, die er sah, ohnehin viel interessanter, als die paar frühen Passanten dort draußen ... Er selbst, wie er eine gewisse Muggel mit seinem gesamten Körpergewicht an die Wand des Ganges nagelte, um ihren Mund mit einem Kuss zu plündern, der …

Okay, Schluss damit! Es war wirklich eine reife Leistung, sich mit im fortgeschrittenen Alter von vierundvierzig Jahren zu benehmen wie ein stotternder Teenager. Aber bei der bloßen Erinnerung daran auch noch einen Ständer zu bekommen, _das_ führte nun echt zu weit! Himmel, was war nur gestern in ihn gefahren? Er küsste wirklich und wahrhaftig eine Frau, die er grade erst kennen gelernt hatte!

Merlin, wenn das mal so überhaupt nicht zu seinem normalen Temperament passte!

Sirius würde ihn vermutlich schallend auslachen, wenn er momentan nicht selbst vor dem größten Problem der Menschheit schlechthin stünde – eine Frau, die ihn nicht mit einem hingerissenen Seufzen in ihren Armen willkommen hieß – und deshalb andere Sorgen hatte, als seinen Freund wegen seiner überaktiven Libido zu ärgern. Immerhin hatte er – glücklicherweise – genug mit Lena Soller zu tun, die sein gesamtes Weltbild in Trümmer legte, weil sie es wagte, ihn zu verschmähen.

Ein flüchtiges Grinsen huschte über Remus' Züge, als er sich an die Abfuhr erinnerte, die sein bester Freund am gestrigen Abend kassiert hatte. Siamesische Zwillinge – herrlich! Nicht, dass Sirius deswegen irgendwie geknickt gewesen wäre. Dem Funkeln seiner Augen nach betrachtete er die abweisende Haltung von Miss Soller wohl eher als eine Herausforderung.

Und nebenbei bemerkt, er – Remus – fand diese andere Muggel jetzt schon klasse, auch wenn er noch keine zwei Worte mit ihr gewechselt hatte. Eine Frau, die es schaffte, den großen Herzensbrecher Sirius Black in seine Schranken zu verweisen, verdiente seinen ganzen Respekt und seine uneingeschränkte Bewunderung!

Aber zurück zum Thema. Seine Hormone, die seine Gehirntätigkeit völlig außer Kraft gesetzt hatten …

Er war nach diesen alles verzehrenden Küssen pflichtschuldigst bei Kingsley gewesen und hatte sich von dem Auror die übliche Strafpredigt darüber abgeholt, dass er nicht einfach so verschwinden konnte ohne sich abzumelden. Nicht einmal, wenn der Zaubereiminister persönlich ihn zu einer Mission verpflichtet hätte, bla, bla, bla. Hatte es irgendwie geschafft, an den richtigen Stellen mit reuevollem Gesichtsausdruck zu nicken und doch nur an diese gestohlenen Küsse vor ihrer Zimmertür gedacht. Diese weichen Lippen. Diesen süßen Duft nach Frau.

Nach Stella.

Allein dieser Name fühlte sich auf seiner Zunge wie eine Liebkosung an.

Und jetzt stand er hier blicklos an seinem Zimmerfenster, nach einer fast schlaflos verbrachten Nacht voller erotischer Träume, in dem vollen Bewusstsein, dass sie nur zwei Türen voneinander trennten. Dumbledore, der alte Schuft, hatte ihr schließlich das Zimmer direkt gegenüber von seinem gegeben. Durch eine rasch hinein gehexte Zwischentür war es mit dem Zimmer ihrer Freundin verbunden worden, damit die zwei Besucherinnen sich in der fremden Umgebung weniger unbehaglich fühlten...

Eigentlich sollte ihm diese Anordnung zu denken geben … Dieses Haus hier war so riesig, dass die beiden Gäste auch problemlos einen ganzen Flügel für sich allein hätten bekommen können. Und doch hatte Dumbledore auf dieser Anordnung bestanden … Plante der Ältere etwas? Immerhin bewohnte Sirius ja auch das Zimmer neben seinem – sie mussten also nur den Flur überwinden, um …

Ja, um was?

Großer Merlin, er sollte langsam aufhören, sich seinen Verstand von einem Körperteil beeinflussen zu lassen, das zum Denken viel zu tief hing. Oder eher stand. Oder … ähm …

‚_Schluss jetzt, Lupin! Was bist du, ein brünstiger Hörnerwolf!'_

Mit angespanntem Gesicht blickte er auf die schwach erleuchtete Straße hinaus, auf der trotz der frühen Stunde schon wieder vereinzelte Menschen zu sehen waren – meist Muggel mit ihren Hunden während ihrer ersten Gassi-Runde oder auf dem Weg zur U-Bahn-Station, weil sie früh mit der Arbeit beginnen mussten. Oder immer noch, denn dieses Pärchen dort drüben wirkte, als käme es gerade von einer langen, ausgiebigen Party zurück. Und so, wie der Mann seine Begleiterin gegen die Hauswand drückte und sie küsste … Himmel, genauso mussten er und Stella gestern ausgesehen haben …

Entschlossen riss er sich von dem Anblick des knutschenden Pärchens los und trat vom Fenster weg. Das hier war London. Diese Stadt schlief nie. Und wenn seine Hormone ihm weiter so zusetzten, würde er ihrem Beispiel vermutlich bald Folge leisten! Aber deswegen würde er ganz sicher nicht zum Spanner werden!

Seine eigenen Erinnerungen reichten vollkommen, um ihm die Ruhe zu rauben!

Ein dünnes Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund, während er an die Geschehnisse des gestrigen Tages zurückdachte. Eigentlich hatte der Tag bei seinem Beginn nicht so ausgesehen, als würde er – ausgerechnet ER – heftig knutschend im Flur enden, mit einer steinharten Erektion, die auch während des Abendessens nicht abgeklungen war – wie auch, immerhin saß Stella ihm genau gegenüber und er hatte von der Tischunterhaltung nicht viel mitbekommen, weil er viel zu sehr auf die Bewegungen ihrer Lippen konzentriert gewesen war, die Schluckbewegungen an ihrem Hals, ihr Lächeln, das gelegentlich aufblitzte und ihm den Atem nahm.

Er hatte seine Erregung also hinterher mit hoch in sein Zimmer genommen, wo sie ihn weiter gequält und ihn die halbe Nacht wach gehalten hatte.

Himmel, seit Jill hatte er sich nicht mehr so gefühlt. Und wenn er ehrlich war … eigentlich nicht einmal bei ihr.

Sofort regte sich schlechtes Gewissen in ihm und er schielte schuldbewusst zu dem Foto in einem Bilderrahmen auf seinem Schreibtisch hinüber. Jill … Seine Frau. Dunkelbraunes, langes Haar. Funkelnde, stahlblaue Augen. Eine hübsche, wenn auch unscheinbare Frau.

Alter Schmerz brandete in seinem Herzen auf. Sie war die Erste, die ihn genommen hatte, wie er war. Die vor dem Wolf, der nun einmal ein Teil von ihm war, nicht zurück geschreckt war. Sie hatte ihn akzeptiert. Und er hatte sie nicht beschützen können. Sie war im Kampf von Voldemort selbst getötet worden. Achtlos, ganz nebenbei, so wie man eine lästige Fliege erschlug …

Sie war nun schon seit fünf Jahren tot. Zeit genug, um mit der Trauer fertig zu werden. Weiter zu machen. So wie Sirius es immer wieder von ihm forderte. Er hatte Askaban schließlich auch hinter sich gelassen …

Aber wie konnte er sein schlechtes Gewissen einfach abstreifen, wenn er eine fast völlig Fremde geküsst hatte, für die er innerhalb von einer einzigen Stunde Bekanntschaft mehr Begehren aufgebracht hatte, als jemals der eigenen Frau gegenüber? Die er am liebsten sofort dort an der Wand genommen hätte, ohne auch nur einen weiteren Gedanken an die Konsequenzen zu verschwenden, weil er so sehr in ihren Duft, ihren Geschmack versunken war, dass er nur noch daran denken konnte, ihr die Kleider abzustreifen und sich tief in ihren warmen, weichen Körper mit den ausgesprochen weiblichen Formen zu vergraben ...

Wenn sein Hirn sich nicht im letzten Moment zu Wort gemeldet hätte.

Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, in der er sich mit dieser Art brüderlicher Liebe zufrieden gegeben hatte, die zwischen Jill und ihm geherrscht hatte. Die Küsse mit geschlossenen Lippen oder auf die Stirn, das verschämte Miteinander im Bett, welches wie ein Besuch beim Medimagier schnellstmöglich vollzogen wurde und immer einen eigenartigen Beigeschmack behielt. Er hatte sich gefühlt, als schlafe er mit seiner Schwester. Und war sich sicher gewesen, dass es nur daran gelegen hatte, dass er einfach nicht zu leidenschaftlichen Gefühlen fähig war. Er hatte sie geliebt. Aber niemals mit einer solch ungestümen Kraft. Nie hatte er sie mit der beinahe erschreckenden Leidenschaft begehrt, die er für die fremde Muggel aufbrachte. Sein Körper hatte nie so in Flammen gestanden, sein Herz nie dieses Stakkato gegen sein Brustbein getrommelt. Seine Liebe zu Jill war sanft gewesen, fürsorglich.

Und jetzt? Jetzt gab es Stella. Eine Frau, der er nach nur einer Stunde des Kennens bereits jeden Fetzen Stoff vom Körper streifen wollte, um sich in ihr zu verlieren, sie zu brandmarken, seinen Namen in ihre Seele einzubrennen, damit er der Letzte sei, der sie jemals wieder berühren konnte. Sie schien in ihm, mit Verlaub gesagt, eine völlig neue Seite erweckt zu haben. In ihm, dem introvertierten, gefühlskalten Engländer … sie machte aus ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Mann. Etwas, das seine Frau nie gekonnt hatte.

Sie machte ihn … lebendig.

‚_Verzeih´ mir, Jill. Ich weiß, ich sollte nicht so denken.'_

Mit einer hastigen Handbewegung zeigte er mit seinem Zauberstab hinter sich, murmelte einen Schalldichtezauber und schloss fest die Augen, als gleich darauf die hämmernden Töne von Mozarts „O Fortuna" durch das Zimmer schallten. Versuchte die Schuld und die verräterische Begierde aus seinem Sein zu tilgen. Der vielstimmige Chor passte vollkommen zu dem Widerstreit, der in ihm tobte. Einerseits fühlte er sich seit unendlich langer Zeit endlich wieder wirklich lebendig – und andererseits zerrte es an ihm, riss an seiner Seele und drohte, ihn zu ertränken.

Als wolle das Schicksal ihn verhöhnen fiel sein Blick wieder auf Jills Bild – und dann auf den fein säuberlichen Stapel von Papier, den er auf seinem Schreibtisch liegen hatte. Muggelpapier, kein Pergament.

Stellas Geschichte.

Er hatte sie sich puterrot im Gesicht vor Verlegenheit von Hermine ausdrucken lassen und hielt sie seitdem in seinem Zimmer verborgen, ein wenig verschämt, wie er sich selbst eingestand, denn er hatte jedes Wort in sich aufgesogen wie ein Schwamm, staunend jede winzige Einzelheit gewürdigt, die sie über ihn wusste. Die sie über ihn dachte … Padfoot verteilte die Geschichten über sich selbst im ganzen Haus, machte Knicke hinein, vergaß sie irgendwo. Remus aber könnte so etwas nie über sich bringen! Nicht mit den Geschichten, in denen so viel über ihn stand, was oft nicht einmal seine besten Freunde wussten. In denen er seine Hoffnungen und Träume wieder fand. Zum Beispiel die Sehnsucht nach einem Kind …

Sie glaubte, dass er ein Vater sein konnte … Ein guter Vater. Weil er ihrer Meinung nach so viel Liebe in sich trug und so viel Geduld … Was machte sie da so sicher? Und wie sollte er mit den Gefühlen umgehen, die allein die Tatsache ihres Vertrauens in ihm erweckte?

Der Wolf in Remus tobte, verlangte förmlich nach ihr als Weibchen, gaukelte ihm Bilder von seinem eigenen Rudel vor. Er selbst. Und Stella - sein Weibchen. Mit drei oder vier Welpen.

Himmel, wurde er jetzt völlig wahnsinnig? Sie war verheiratet gewesen und enttäuscht und verletzt worden. Und sie hatte bereits Kinder. Drei, wenn seine Informationen stimmten, zwei Mädchen, von denen eines bereits erwachsen war, und einen Jungen. Und er stellte hier derartige Überlegungen an! Ließ sich auf Wünsche ein, hegte insgeheim Hoffnungen, die sich für ihn nie, niemals erfüllen würden!

Mit schmerzendem Herzen und geschlossenen Augen gab er sich der Musik hin, die sein Zimmer erfüllte, und versuchte, sein aufgewühltes Inneres zu besänftigen. Er hatte schon vor langer Zeit gelernt, dass ihm gewisse Dinge im Leben immer versagt bleiben würden. Und vielleicht konnte er es ja tatsächlich schaffen, sich ein Beispiel an Sirius zu nehmen und einfach die Zeit zu genießen, die er mit Stella hatte … Auch wenn sich seine Träume nicht erfüllen würden.

Auch wenn er sie eines Tages gehen lassen musste … zurück in ihr Leben, zu ihrer Familie. Zurück in eine Welt, in der er für sie nur noch eine Fantasiegestalt sein würde und die Küsse, die sie miteinander geteilt hatten, bestenfalls ein verschwommener Traum – aus ihrer bewussten Erinnerung gelöscht von einen „Obliviate" …

Mit geschlossenen Augen lauschte er auf die Klänge Mozarts und rang um seine Beherrschung. Um die Kraft, nicht gegen das Schicksal aufzubegehren. Darum, den Wolf in sich zu verschließen, der knurrend an seinen Ketten zerrte und am liebsten über den Flur in das gegenüberliegende Zimmer gestürmt wäre.

Zu Stella.

Es war Ewigkeiten her, dass er so vehement gegen sein zweites Ich hatte kämpfen müssen.

- - - - -

Bei der Lautstärke seiner Musik hörte Remus das zaghafte Klopfen an der Zimmertür nicht – etwas, dass er durchaus beabsichtigt hatte. Ihm war nicht nach Besuch. Und ihm war auch nicht danach, sich einmal mehr Sirius' Vorhaltungen über seine angeblich ungesunde Ernsthaftigkeit anzuhören und darüber, dass er endlich lernen müsse, sein Leben zu genießen. Das hatte er schon so oft gehört, dass er es inzwischen auswendig daherbeten konnte. Was Padfoot einfach nicht verstand, war die Tatsache, dass er keine flüchtigen Beziehungen wollte, die auf reinem sexuellen Verlangen beruhten. Wenn er nur „Druck ablassen" wollte, konnte er das auch allein unter der Dusche haben, zum Troll. Was er seit Jills Tod vermisste, und sich so sehr zurück wünschte, war das freundschaftliche Miteinander. Die Gespräche, die Verbundenheit. Sex, noch dazu von der unverbindlichen Sorte, konnte er an jeder Straßenecke finden.

Ob Sirius jemals verstehen würde, dass er Jill nicht nur nachtrauerte, weil sie seine Frau gewesen war und ihn akzeptiert hatte? Ob er jemals begreifen würde, dass zu einer guten Beziehung nicht nur die Befriedigung rein körperlicher Bedürfnisse gehörte, sondern gemeinsame Träume und die Anstrengung, die es bedurfte, um diese zu erfüllen?

Nein, ihm stand im Moment nicht der Sinn danach, seinem Freund all diese Dinge ein weiteres Mal zu erklären – dazu war er im Moment einfach zu aufgewühlt. Zu sehr gefangen in seinen widerstreitenden Gefühlen. Wie sollte er Sirius etwas klar machen, was er selbst nicht verstand? Was er nicht in Worte zu fassen vermochte?

Er wollte jetzt nicht reden. Er wollte allein sein.

Doch dieser Besucher ließ sich nicht abweisen.

Stella, die in jener Nacht auch nicht besonders viel Schlaf gefunden hatte, war gemeinsam mit Lena früh aufgestanden und hatte ihr noch ein bisschen moralische Unterstützung zukommen lassen für den frühen Besuch bei Dumbledore, während ihre Freundin in ihre Kleidung schlüpfte.

Was sollte sie sich schließlich schlaflos in den Kissen wälzen? Das hatte sie schon fast eine ganze Nacht lang getan!

Also war sie nach Lenas Verschwinden ins Badezimmer hinüber gehuscht, nicht ohne den schmalen Lichtstreifen zu bemerken, der unter Remus Tür hindurch fiel und ihr verriet, dass dieser vermutlich kein Langschläfer war, hatte sich rasch geduscht, etwa fünf Minuten lang ihre Kleider angestaunt, die im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes wir durch Zauberei aufgetaucht waren, sauber und herrlich frisch duftend, und hatte dann nicht so recht gewusst, was sie tun sollte. Erwartete man von ihr, dass sie bis zum Frühstück in ihrem Zimmer blieb? Niemand hatte etwas Derartiges geäußert und ihre Neugier auf die neue Welt war fast übermäßig stark.

Also hatte sie sich im mannshohen Spiegel einen Augenblick länger als sonst betrachtet – waren ihre Lippen von Remus´ gestrigen Küssen etwa noch immer etwas geschwollen? – und war dann, errötend wie ein Schulmädchen, in den Flur geschlüpft. Niemand war zu sehen, aber noch immer fiel dieser warme Lichtschein unter seiner Tür hervor, also klopfte sie. Und als er nicht antwortete, drückte sie langsam die Klinke hinunter und warf einen Blick in sein Zimmer.

Der Raum war nur schwach erleuchtet von einigen Kerzen – es faszinierte sie irgendwie, dass die Zauberer sich wohl wirklich gegen Elektrizität und die damit verbundenen Annehmlichkeiten sträubten. Sie selbst wüsste jedenfalls nicht, wie man ohne Lampen oder Waschmaschinen überleben sollte. Aber andererseits – wenn man wohl solche Wesen wie Hauselfen oder Dinge wie Zauberstäbe hatte, wer brauchte da schon Staubsauger und Spülmaschinen?

Ihre Konzentration auf das Kerzenlicht und die damit verbundenen haushaltstechnischen Erwägungen waren sofort vergessen, als sie Remus erblickte. Verdrängt von einer überraschend starken, aufwühlenden Gefühlswelle, deren einzelne Komponenten sie unmöglich alle benennen konnte.

Er stand mitten im Raum, den Kopf gesenkt, die Augen geschlossen, und lauschte auf das wütende Crescendo des Chores. Die Lautstärke der Musik schluckte jedes andere Geräusch und sie war gleichzeitig erschrocken wie auch fasziniert über die Tatsache, dass sie sie erst gehört hatte, nachdem sie die Tür geöffnet hatte. Und natürlich davon, dass der Mann, der ihre Gedanken und Träume die ganze Nacht beherrscht hatte, mitten in diesem Raum stand, umgeben vom Sturm der Stimmen und Klänge. Die Kerzen malten dunkle Schatten in sein Gesicht, machten ihn auf eigenartige Art unnahbar und gleichzeitig verletzlich. Förmlich schreiend nach einer sanften, freundlichen Berührung.

Sie spürte, wie ihr Herz sich bei diesem Anblick zusammenschnürte. Er sah so … einsam aus! So furchtbar verletzlich …

Als der Gesang seinen Zenit erreichte schien er sie zu spüren. Irgendwie. Sie zu hören war schließlich unmöglich. Er wirbelte zu ihr herum und einen Moment lang blickte sie in stürmische graue Augen, die vor Gefühlen zu rasen schienen, ehe sie sich erschrocken weiteten und er mit einer hastigen Handbewegung die Musik zum Schweigen brachte.

Merlin, hatte er etwa den Schallschutz vergessen? „Miss Winter! I´m sorry! I didn´t want to disturb you."

"You didn´t." Oh Gott, warum war ihre Schulzeit nur schon so lange her? Verlegen strich sie sich ein paar Haare aus der Stirn, ehe sie ein wenig holprig hinzufügte: "Ähm ... my english – is not so … so good …"

Trotz des Kusses, den sie gestern geteilt hatten, fühlte sie sich ein wenig unsicher. Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht, hier einfach hereinzuplatzen? Vermutlich war ihm die frühmorgendliche Störung alles andere als Recht! Und dann auch noch die Sprachbarriere! Oh Himmel, sie hätte mit ihrer Tochter lieber mehr Englisch statt Russisch büffeln sollen, das käme ihr jetzt zugute! Stella hätte sich am liebsten gegen das eigene Schienbein getreten.

Doch er lächelte nur, ehe er leise antwortete: „Es ist sehr gut."

‚ _Thank you very much, but you shouldn't lie, Remus Lupin!'_ Ups! Manchmal klappte es offenbar tatsächlich noch … Sie lächelte allerdings nur leicht und unterdrückte den Satz. „Nicht so gut wie Ihr Deutsch."

„Ich hatte Zeit zu lernen. Sie nicht. Ich habe keine Familie." Erneut huschte ein trauriger Schatten über sein Gesicht und Stella biss sich auf die Unterlippe und musste sich zurückhalten, um ihn nicht tröstend in den Arm zu nehmen. Sie wusste ja nicht … Obwohl … nach diesem Kuss gestern ….

Allein bei der Erinnerung lief ihr ein angenehmer Schauer über en Rücken und sie trat unwillkürlich einen Schritt auf ihn zu, und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus, ehe ihr klar wurde, was sie da eigentlich tat. Alles in ihr schrie danach, ihn zu berühren, ihm wortlos ihren Trost zukommen zu lassen. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen war so schrecklich traurig … so verloren!

Zuerst blickte er verblüfft. Dann wurde sein Blick weich und das Starre in seiner Haltung, diese mühsam gebändigte Anspannung darin verschwand.

Sanfte Röte stieg ihr in die Wangen unter seinem warmen Blick und sie senkte verlegen die Augen, versteckte sie hinter dichten Wimpern.

„Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir ab heute ‚Du' sagen."

Auch er überwand einen Schritt zwischen ihnen, während er leise diesen Vorschlag machte und Stella empfand sein Lächeln wie eine Liebkosung. Wenn sie die Finger nach ihm ausstreckte, könnte sie ihn berühren ... „Zumindest tun wir Engländer das nach so einem … Kuss wie … unserem …"

Ihr lag die Bemerkung auf der Zunge, dass es im Englischen das „du" überhaupt nicht gab, aber die Intensität seines Blickes ließ sie sie auch ganz schnell wieder vergessen. Wenn es sie jetzt nicht gleich berührte …

Remus registrierte, wie sich ihre Augen verdunkelten, und ihre Lippen sich unwillkürlich leicht öffneten, als er auf das gestrige Ereignis anspielte, und fühlte sich augenblicklich in den Flur zurückversetzt. Himmel, sie zu berühren, zu schmecken, zu spüren, wie ihr Körper sich ihm entgegendrängte … Bei Merlins Bart, das Wort „Kuss", war viel zu schwach für das, was sie geteilt hatten!

Allein der Gedanke, das wieder zu erleben … Ehe er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, trafen sich ihre Münder erneut, dieses Mal weniger hungrig, zärtlicher, führten einen stummen Dialog über Ewigkeiten und tausend weitere Gelegenheiten, sich zu berühren, zu schmecken. Sie streichelten, sogen aneinander, liebten sich nur mit Atem und Lippen. Finger fanden Stoff, zogen und schoben ihn zur Seite. Enthüllten Haut, warm und duftend.

„What are you doing to me?", fragte Remus, eine leise Vibration in der Stimme, die in Stella ebenfalls etwas zum Schwingen brachte, wie nichts zuvor in ihrem Leben. Mit einem zärtlichen Lächeln bemerkte sie, dass er offenbar immer dann in seine Muttersprache verfiel, wenn seine Gefühle zu heftig wurden, wenn sie mit Vehemenz an die Oberfläche drängten.

Sie wagte noch nicht, sich zu fragen, ob … Noch nicht. Dafür war es zu früh.

„Ich weiß nicht", antwortete sie sie deshalb lediglich leise, nur Millimeter von seinen Lippen entfernt, die so verlockend über ihrem Mund schwebten und alles in ihr zum Zittern brachten. „Ich weiß es nicht. Lass es uns einfach herausfinden."

* * *

_So, genug geschmachtet für heute! Ätsch! Bevor es weitergeht, brauchen wir erst mal ein paar Kommis. Ohne Dampf kein Kampf! °Zwinker° Wer will weiterlesen? Der möge mit mir gemeinsam unserer Bine für dieses herrliche Kuschel-Chap danken! Der lila Knopf ist gleich dort unten links!_


	6. Kalte Luft und heiße Küsse

_So, Ihr Lieben! Es ist wieder Donnerstag und ein neues Kapitel von „Liebe und Muggelmagie steht auf dem Programm. Denn wie gesagt, Pads hat ein Handtuch gefunden! Und das muss schließlich seiner Bestimmung zugeführt werden, nicht wahr? Und ganz im Vertrauen – ich bin schrecklich neidisch auf Bine ... äh, tschuldigung ... Lena. Und Ihr bestimmt auch gleich. °Zwinker!°

* * *

_

**Kalte Luft und heiße Küsse**

**Summary:** Von dummerweise geöffneten Fenstern, die lautstark geschlossen werden und einem Animagus, der sogar seine Abneigung gegenüber einem fiesen Hauselfen überwindet, nur um seiner neuesten Flamme Handtücher zu bringen, und dann prompt über sein eigenes Heldentum stolpert – direkt in die Arme einer nassen Nixe ...

**In weiteren Rollen:** mehreren Nullen, die ungeahnte Auswirkungen auf eine weibliche Libido haben, und Intrigen spinnende, niedere Insekten.

* * *

Manchmal war es wirklich wunderbar, ein durchtriebenes Biest zu sein. Rita Kimmkorn blätterte mit einem genüsslichen Lächeln in dem Stapel Pergament, das ihr neuester „Informant" ihr heute überreicht hatte. Vielleicht würde sie sich Fudgeilein noch ein Weilchen länger zunutze machen, denn der Wurm kam offenbar trotz seiner Dronen-Position an sehr interessante Information. Immerhin blätterte sie grade in den Kontoauszügen dieses Adonis´ Sirius Black. Wusste der Teufel, ob er einfach Beziehungen oder Dumbledores Unterschrift gefälscht hatte. Sie tippte auf Letzteres. Diesem Kerl würde niemand freiwillig einen Gefallen tun!

Himmel, der dieser Black war nicht nur sexy, sondern auch noch stinkreich! Sein Gringotts-Verlies musste vor Galleonen fast überquellen. Er war wie geschaffen für sie. Rita leckte sich innerlich genüsslich die Finger bei dem Gedanken an ihn.

Dunkel, sexy und so vermögend, dass er ihr jeden dekadenten Wunsch von den grellroten Lippen ablesen konnte. Und das würde er tun. Im Bett, ebenso wie in den teuersten Boutiquen!

Am liebsten hätte sie geschnurrt, als sie den endgültigen Kontostand las, den einer der Kobolde in der für sie typisch akkuraten Handschrift an das Ende der Bilanz des Black´schen Kontos gesetzt hatte. Bei jeder Null, die sich vor dem Komma aneinander reihte wurde sie feuchter. Gab es ein besseres Aphrodisiakum für eine Frau von Welt als das Wissen, dass man kurz davor stand den Jackpot zu knacken? In einer Größe von 1,90 m mit festen Muskeln – und einen reichlich gut ausgestatteten Zauberstab?

Den er hoffentlich bald für sie schwingen würde.

Rita grinste hinterhältig. Sie würde ihn vögeln, und wenn es das Letzte war, dass sie tat! Jetzt musste sie nur noch herausfinden, wie sie es schaffen konnte, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen! Und wer würde sich in diesem Plan besser eignen als seine kleine, einfältige und großmäulige Schwester? Nymphadora Black war etwa so reizbar wie ein Pulverfass, an das man ein Streichholz hielt. Sie musste nur die richtigen Fragen stellen und die richtigen Spitzen finden – und schon würde die Kleine plappern wie ein Wasserfall…

- - - - - -

Es gab nichts Entspannenderes als eine schöne heiße Dusche, abgesehen vielleicht von einem ausgedehnten Schaumbad und einer daran anschließenden Rückenmassage, befand Lena, während sie sich etwas von dem wunderbar duftenden Duschgel in die Handfläche träufelte, das sie auf dem kleinen Regal neben der Kabine vorgefunden hatte.

Bis auf eines vielleicht ...

Unwillkürlich drifteten ihren Gedanken zu Sirius Black ab, dem Mann, der in einer einzigen Stunde ihr Leben gründlich durcheinander gewirbelt hatte. Während sie sich gründlich einseifte rief sie sich die ganzen Kleinigkeiten in das Gedächtnis zurück, die ihr aufgefallen waren und auf die sie sich nicht getraut hatte zu reagieren. Immerhin hatte er sie entführt! Und offenbar hielt er sich zu allem Überfluss auch noch für das größte Gottesgeschenk, das man einer Frau machen konnte. Da war ihr Widerspruchsgeist einfach sofort geweckt worden! Etwas, das ihr Vater Lena mitgegeben hatte. Wenn jemand so von sich überzeugt war, reizte es sie unwiderstehlich, dieses Ego förmlich platt zu bügeln!

Jetzt, unter der heißen Dusche, allein, konnte sie sich endlich eingestehen, wie butterweich ihr die Knie geworden waren bei einem bloßen Blick aus diesen dunklen Augen. Gesprenkelt mit kleinen, goldenen Fünkchen, die fröhlich getanzt hatte, als er ihr die Kusshand zugeworfen hatte. Allein bei dem Gedanken daran, beschleunigte sich ihr Herzschlag gewaltig.

Und dann dieser Mund! Scharf geschnitten mit dieser sexy vollen Unterlippe! Ob er wohl so aufregend schmeckte, wie er aussah? Sie hätte nun wirklich nichts gegen einen echten Kuss! Selbstverständlich nur zu Forschungszwecken, denn eine Autorin musste ja schließlich wissen, wovon sie schrieb...

‚_Okay, Schluss jetzt, Lena! Wenn Dich jemand hören könnte! Du benimmst Dich wie eine läufige Hündin!'_

‚_Bei DEM Rüden! Wen wundert´s?'_

Blöde, innere Stimme!

Sie würde sich umgehend wieder ihrer Dusche widmen und sowohl ihren Angstschweiß – ja verdammt, sie hatte während des Apparierens vor Angst geschwitzt – als auch den Staub aus diesen furchtbaren, schwarzen Samtvorhängen wieder los sein! Und sich keine Sorgen mehr darüber machen, dass sie ihre Beine das letzte Mal vor 2 Tagen rasiert hatte!

Genüsslich hob sie das Gesicht dem warmen Wasserstrahl entgegen, der da auf sie niederprasselte. Ob eine freundliche Hauselfe wohl in der Zwischenzeit ihre Kleider mit einem Reinigungszauber belegte? Schön wäre es, dann bräuchte sie nachher nicht wieder in die staubigen, verschwitzten Sachen zu schlüpfen…

Andererseits hatte sie noch kein solches Wesen zu Gesicht bekommen. Vielleicht waren die ja wirklich nur eine Erfindung dieser Mrs. Rowling. In dem Fall würde sie ihre Sachen einfach am offenen Fenster ausschütteln und das Beste hoffen, bevor sie sich auf die Suche nach Stella machte. Schließlich war es ganz egal, wie sie roch – hier gab es niemanden den sie beeindrucken musste … äh, wollte … ach, egal!

Nur insgeheim hegte sie die leise Hoffnung, zufällig ihrem attraktiven Entführer über den Weg zu laufen...

Innerlich musste sie, als sie ihre Gedanken ein wenig weiter schweifen ließ, ein kleines bisschen grinsen bei dem Gedanken, dass sie offenbar nicht die Einzige war, die sich plötzlich auf eine männliche Erscheinungsform festgelegt fühlte. Wenn sie selbst es mit Sirius Black zu tun bekommen hatte, war der Mann, der da gestern so nah neben ihrer Freundin gestanden und sie auch während des Abendessens förmlich mit den Augen ausgezogen hatte, vermutlich Remus Lupin gewesen. Auf den ersten Blick wirkte er zwar nicht ganz so sündhaft attraktiv wie sein Freund, aber auch die ruhigen Vertreter der Gattung Mann hatten schließlich ihren Reiz. Wenn man ihn nach diesem Blick, mit dem er Stella betrachtet hatte, überhaupt als solchen bezeichnen konnte.

Und so wie Stella ausgesehen hatte, war der Mann genau ihre Kragenweite. Sie fuhr voll auf die Rubrik „starker, schweigsamer Kerl" ab. Und für Lupin hatte sie ja schon immer eine Schwäche gehabt, selbst als er „nur" eine Romanfigur für sie gewesen war.

So wie sie selbst auf die gut aussehenden Exemplare der Marke „Herzensbrecher" flog und seit Ewigkeiten von einem gewissen sexy Animagus schwärmte - mit diesen wissenden, dunklen Augen und dem Lächeln, das einer Frau langsam das Herz in der Brust herumrollte, ehe es fast aus dem Hals hüpfte ... Himmel, wenn sie diesen Mann jemals die Oberhand gewinnen ließ, war sie rettungslos verloren!

Und sein Lächeln war nur eine seiner Waffen. Eine weitere bestand aus diesem Körper, der in der dunklen Kleidung so hervorragend zur Geltung kam und in ihr den Wunsch weckte herauszufinden, ob er unter dem Stoff wirklich so herrlich schlank und gleichzeitig muskulös war, wie sie vermutete.

Ein kühler Luftzug ließ sie unwillkürlich frösteln und holte sie aus ihren wirklich schmutzigen Gedanken zurück. Es war nicht zu fassen! Kaum stahl sich dieser Mann in ihre Gedanken, schon schälte sie ihm in ihrer Vorstellung die Kleider vom Leib! Und das ihr, dem Spätzünder schlechthin. Dem ewigen Mauerblümchen, der 1,80 m großen Frau mit dem Selbstwertgefühl einer Topfpflanze …

Andererseits – ein feuriger Blick aus besagten dunklen Männeraugen konnte das Selbstbewusstsein einer Frau schon gehörig aufpolieren, überlegte sie innerlich grinsend, während sie fröstelnd den Duschvorhang zur Seite zog, um die Ursache der plötzlichen Kälte zu finden.

Verdammt, sie hatte vergessen, das Fenster zu schließen, bevor sie unter die Dusche gegangen war! Da ihr Badezimmer zuhause kein Fenster hatte, war sie überhaupt nicht auf die Idee gekommen. Mist! Jetzt musste sie so nass wie sie war den ausgesprochen großen Raum – in dem sie bequem ihre halbe Wohnung unterbringen könnte – durchqueren und das Versäumte nachholen.

Warum war hier eigentlich alles so riesig? Der ganze Kasten bestand aus so vielen Räumen, dass man sich darin verlaufen konnte. Und das Zimmer, das man ihr zugewiesen hatte, war so groß, dass man darin bequem eine Party feiern konnte. Und dieses gewaltige Badezimmer setzte dem Ganzen noch die Krone auf. Was auch immer die Blacks getan hatten – es musste wahrscheinlich in großem Stile erfolgen.

Kopfschüttelnd wrang sie sich die Haare aus und stieg vorsichtig aus der riesigen Duschwanne. Suchend blickte sie sich um. Verdammt, dass sie das Fenster vergessen hatte, war ja noch zu verstehen. Aber dass sie nicht einmal an ein Handtuch gedacht hatte ... Das brauchte sie nämlich auch in ihren vier Wänden, zum Teufel noch mal!

Barfuss und klatschnass huschte sie hinüber zu dem offenstehenden Fenster – Himmel, war das kalt! – und warf es schwungvoll zu. Der laute Knall, den sie dabei verursachte, war ihr herzlich egal, sie hatte es nur eilig, unter den warmen Wasserstrahl zurückzukommen.

Der zweite laute Knall, der mit dem die Badezimmertür plötzlich aufsprang und gegen die Wand prallte, war ihr allerdings alles andere als egal! Mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei wirbelte sie auf halbem Wege zur Duschkabine herum und starrte entsetzt in die dunklen Augen Sirius Blacks, der mit kampfbereit gezücktem Zauberstab in den Raum gestürmt kam und ihn mit wildem Blick absuchte.

„Wo ist er!"

Es dauerte einen Augenblick, ehe Lena ihre Sprache wiederfand. „Sind Sie verrückt?" Ihre Blöße mit den Armen notdürftig verdeckend, starrte sie ihn an, als würde sie an seinem Verstand zweifeln. „Was fällt Ihnen ein, einfach hier hereinzuplatzen?"

Er schien sie überhaupt nicht gehört zu haben, denn er ignorierte ihre Worte vollkommen. Blöder Macho!

„Wer war es? Wie hat er ausgesehen?"

„Was? Wer denn? Wovon reden Sie überhaupt?" Lena konnte die aufsteigende Röte förmlich in ihren Zehen beginnend spüren!

„Der Kerl, der eben hier eingedrungen ist! Hat er Ihnen etwas getan?"

„Nein. Was ... ?"

„Können Sie ihn beschreiben?"

„Wen, den Mann, der einfach in das Badezimmer eingedrungen ist, während ich beim Duschen war?", fragte Lena, diesmal ausgesprochen sarkastisch. Ihre blau-grauen Augen funkelten kampfeslustig unter ihrem nassen, braunen Haar hervor. Sie lächelte zuckersüß, ehe sie weiter sprach: „Nun ja … Etwa eins neunzig, schwarzes Haar, braune Augen, einen Zauberstab in der einen Hand und ein Handtuch – für das ich übrigens Verwendung hätte – in der Anderen."

Wenigstens schien er begriffen zu haben, dass er der einzige Mann sein konnte, auf den diese Beschreibung zutraf, denn er senkte den Zauberstab und wirkte etwas unbehaglich. Wenn auch nur sekundenlang. Denn wenn sie erwartet hatte, dass er ihr das Gewünschte umgehend aushändigte, dann hatte sie sich ziemlich getäuscht. Stattdessen schob er energisch und fast ein wenig trotzig das Kinn vor. Himmel, selbst so war er zum Anbeißen!

„Sehr witzig!" Noch immer suchte er mit den Augen den Raum ab und schien sich mit der Niederlage nicht so richtig anfreunden zu können. „Es muss jemand hier gewesen sein, schließlich habe ich einen Apparationsknall gehört. Laut und deutlich!"

Himmel, war dieser Kerl stur! Lena verdrehte entnervt die Augen. „Der Knall kam davon, dass ich das Fenster zugeworfen habe. Mir war kalt. Und ich friere übrigens immer noch."

Dieser Vorwurf war allerdings schon im nächsten Augenblick eine glatte Lüge. Denn Sirius Black schien jetzt endlich realisiert zu haben, dass sie völlig nackt und nass vor ihm stand. Etwas, was sie fast vergessen hatte, denn sie hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, anstatt ihre Blöße weiterhin damit zu bedecken. Und unter seinem anerkennenden Blick war ihr plötzlich alles andere als kalt!

Großer Gott, konnte dieser Mann schnell die Stimmung wechseln! Eben war er noch angespannt und kampfbereit gewesen und jetzt wirkte er ... okay, die Ausdrücke angespannt und kampfbereit passten eigentlich auch hier ganz gut! Und angesichts der plötzlichen Ausbuchtung in seiner Hose gelangte Lena augenblicklich zu der Feststellung, dass er auch noch bestens bewaffnet sein musste.

Ach du Schreck, und nun? Sollte sie sich vielleicht auf den Boden werfen und sich ergeben?

Sie stand ganz still und wagte kaum zu atmen. Was würde er jetzt tun?

Einen Augenblick lang starrte er sie einfach nur an. Sie war wunderschön! Wassertropfen perlten über ihre glatte, zarte Haut, rannen an ihr hinab ... über ihren Hals, ihr Schlüsselbein, ihre Brüste ... Ein vorwitziger Tropfen blieb einen Moment lang zitternd an ihrer Brustwarze hängen, die nun wieder unter ihrem hastig schützend vor den Brüsten verschränktem Arm hervorlugte ... Also dass ihm bei diesem Anblick der Mund austrocknen würde, hatte er wirklich nicht erwartet! Immerhin handelte es sich um WASSER!

Allerdings sollte Wasser in dieser Form und besonders an diesem großen, wundervoll üppigen Körper unbedingt zu den verbotenen Substanzen gehören! Schließlich reichte allein der Anblick aus, um die Gehirntätigkeit eines ausgewachsenen Mannes außer Gefecht zu setzen!

Moony würde jetzt vermutlich erwähnen, dass er allerdings auch sonst nicht zu dieser Kategorie zählte...

Irgendwie musste es ihm allerdings auch ohne funktionierendes Gehirn bewegt haben, weil er nämlich plötzlich ganz dicht vor ihr stand, ohne sagen zu können, wie er das geschafft oder wann er den Entschluss dazu gefasst hatte. Und er konnte auch beim besten Willen nicht sagen, wie seine Hände plötzlich auf ihren Schultern gelandet waren. Aber da war ihre warme, nasse Haut unter seinen Fingern ... Und sie starrte aus erschrocken geweiteten Augen zu ihm auf...

„Shhhhh. Du musst keine Angst vor mir haben", murmelte er beschwichtigend dicht vor ihren Lippen – kurz bevor er den winzigen Abstand zwischen ihnen überbrückte. Und in diesem Kuss unterging.

Sie schmeckte wie sie aussah. Wie die Sünde selbst. Süß und heiß und scharf. Nach Feuer und Leidenschaft. Und sie duldete seinen Kuss nicht nur, nein, nach einem kurzen, überraschten Zögern hob sie sich ihm willig entgegen, öffnete ihre Lippen für ihn, schob die Hände in sein Haar. Und stahl ihm mit dieser einzigen Bewegung den letzten Rest seiner Selbstbeherrschung.

Wie hätte Lena auch anders reagieren können? Himmel, das hier war die Erfüllung ihrer geheimsten, erotischen Phantasien! Sie wäre doch total verrückt, wenn …

Irgendwie musste er sie auf die Kommode gehoben haben, jedenfalls spürte Lena plötzlich das kühle Holz unter ihrer Kehrseite. Aber sie hatte auch keine Zeit, sich lange Gedanken darüber zu machen, weil Sirius' Lippen eben ihren Mund freigegeben hatten und er jetzt damit begann, äußerst sorgfältig die Wassertropfen von ihrer Haut zu lecken ... Himmel, wozu ein Handtuch benutzen, wenn dieser wundervolle Mann sich so ... so herrlich erregend dieser Aufgabe widmete?

Sie schauderte und seufzte leise, eine ganze Portion atemlos. Wenn dieser Mann bei allem mit seiner Zunge so kunstfertig war …

Am liebsten hätte sie sich dieser Berührung mit geschlossenen Augen hingegeben, aber dann hätte sie den erregendsten Anblick ihres Lebens verpasst. Und eine moderne Frau musste doch schließlich Prioritäten setzen, nicht wahr? Besonders da dieser dunkle Haarschopf jetzt langsam tiefer wanderte, über ihr Schlüsselbein, den Ansatz ihrer Brüste ... Und dann fing seine Zunge den Wassertropfen auf, der eben von ihrer Brustspitze tropfen wollte. Und glitt heiß und rau über den empfindlichen Nervenknoten, der sich augenblicklich noch weiter aufrichtete und sich bettelnd dieser Berührung entgegen reckte.

Oh mein Gott!

Warum hatte sie ihn doch gleich auf Abstand halten wollen?

Ach, egal.

Ihr Hirn hatte sich gerade sowieso in Zuckerwatte verwandelt. Wie sollte sie denn einen klaren Gedanken fassen, wenn diese sexy Lippen sich gerade um ihre Brustspitze schlossen und sie tief in den herrlich talentierten Mund sogen, wo die Zunge noch viel erregender an ihr arbeiten konnte. Jetzt schlossen sich ihre Augen tatsächlich, ihr Kopf fiel in den Nacken ... Und schoss sofort wieder hoch, als sie die Berührung seiner rauen Finger zwischen ihren Schenkeln fühlte.

Er würde doch nicht …? Oh Himmel! Er würde!

Er tastete sich von ihren Knien hinauf, strich über die empfindliche Innenseite ihrer Oberschenkel und erreichte schließlich … Lena stockte der Atem und ihr gesamtes Denken versagte ihr den Dienst. Bis auf eines: sie würde schreien, wenn diese raue Fingerkuppe weiterhin so lockend ihre Klitoris umkreiste! Sie würde wimmern. Und betteln. Sie würde alles um sich herum vergessen... Zum Beispiel, dass sie ihn eigentlich von sich stoßen sollte, weil sie ihn erst seit einem Tag kannte. Aber das hier war Sirius Black! Und Himmel, wie lange hatte sie hiervon, allein in ihrem Bett, geträumt?

Da waren sie auch schon, die rauen, abgehackten Laute. Sirius versuchte erst gar nicht gegen das tiefe Triumpfgefühl anzukämpfen. Diese Laute kamen aus ihrer Kehle und wurden von seinem tiefen, genießerischen Brummen beantwortet. Und dann spürte Lena, wie er zwei Finger in sie einführte, während seine Daumenkuppe weiter den empfindlichen Nervenknoten stimulierte. Diese Finger waren alles andere als zögerlich. Sie weiteten sie, erforschten sie, fanden jeden empfindlichen Punkt in ihrem Innern. Und ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich ihm wimmernd zu überlassen, sich seinen kundigen Fingern entgegenzurecken. Wirklich zu betteln.

Und dann war es so weit. Der Höhepunkt brach über sie herein wie eine Sturzflut und sie schrie ihre Erlösung laut heraus, während sie in seinen Armen zuckte und zitterte. Und dann pressten sich diese unglaublich talentierten Lippen erneut auf ihren Mund und Sirius trank die Reste ihres erleichterten Wimmerns.

„Du bist einfach wunderbar!" raunte er nach diesem Kuss heiser.

Sie schenkte ihm ein etwas zittriges Lächeln, bevor ihre Hand zu seinem Mund wanderte und sanft darüber strich. „Aber du hast nicht ..." Es war eher eine verblüffte Frage als eine Feststellung. Er hätte sie schließlich haben können! Verflucht, und sie hätte sich nicht eine Sekunde lang gewehrt!

„Nein." Er fing ihre Hand ein und küsste die Stelle am Gelenk, unter der ihr Puls raste. „Aber glaub´ nicht, dass ich mich noch sehr lange von dir fernhalten werde, Lena Soller! Ich werde dich besitzen, mit Haut und Haaren. Bald!"

Sie unterdrückte die Bemerkung, dass er das bereits tat. Sein Ego musste nicht unbedingt noch aufgebläht werden. Stattdessen erwiderte sie sein verwegenes Lächeln.

„Danke." Was sonst sollte sie sagen zu diesem Mann, der für sie ein völlig Fremder war und ihr dennoch den wundervollsten Orgasmus ihres Lebens beschert hatte? Der sich nicht Alles genommen hatte, auch wenn sie es ihm ohne zu zögern gewährt hätte! Ob es noch weitere Gelegenheiten wie diese geben würde? Gemeinsame, in denen ihre Körper miteinander verbunden wären wie zwei zueinander passende Puzzleteile?

Oh bitte!

Zögernd hob er das Handtuch auf, das irgendwann auf dem Boden gelandet war, und legte es ihr um die Schultern, bevor er sich zum Gehen wandte. „Deine Freundin sucht bestimmt schon nach dir. Es ist Zeit zum Frühstück. Das Esszimmer ist im ersten Stock. Der zweite Raum auf der rechten Seite."

Lena nickte wortlos und beobachtete, wie die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, bevor sie es wagte, vorsichtig von der Kommode zu rutschen.

Großer Gott, hoffentlich würden ihre puddingweichen Beine sie tragen! Sie gäbe sicher ein spektakuläres Bild ab, wenn sie gleich auf allen Vieren ins Esszimmer krabbeln würde...

* * *

_Hihihihihihihihihi! DAS würde ich zu gerne sehen! Ihr auch? Erzählt es dem kleinen lila Knopf dort unter links, okay? Der richtet alles getreulich aus. _


	7. Reden ist Silber, Küssen ist Gold

_**A/N: **So, Ihr Lieben! Es ist mal wieder soweit. Juhuuuuuuuu! Endlich hat diese ... Seite es mir erlaubt, das neue Kapitel online zu stellen. Vielleicht habt ihr es mit bekommen, die letzten zwei tage ging gar nichts. °Grummel!° Aber jetzt weiter im Text. Und da unser heißblütiger, nicht nur mit einem Badetuch bewaffneter (hihi!) Animagus den Kuschelwolf in nur einem einzigen Kapitel gleich um Längen hinter sich gelassen hat, ist hier wohl zumindest ansatzweise eine Revanche fällig. Und natürlich hat man sich da etwas einfallen lassen ...

* * *

_

**Summary:**

Ein gewisser Zauberer betätigt sich als strahlender Ritter und endet als der böse Wolf, was eine bestimmte Muggel dazu veranlasst, insgeheim die Auswahl ihrer Unterwäsche zu bedauern, bevor sie schließlich wider an der Wand endet und ihre Jeans in den Händen, statt über dem Hintern trägt.

**In weiteren Rollen:**

Ein reichlich überdrehter Animagus, der seine Klappe nicht halten kann, eine kreischende Kartoffel mit schlechtem Aussehen und noch schlechteren Umgangsformen und eine Fledermaus mit Stilaugen und spitzer Zunge, die lang ersehnte Zärtlichkeiten stört.

* * *

**Reden ist Silber, Küssen ist Gold**

Manchmal konnten diese Rowling-Geschichten wirklich lästig sein …

Nach einer erneuten, fast schlaflos verbrachten Nacht kämpfte sich Remus aus seinem Bett und schnitt seinem leicht grauen, knittrigen Spiegelbild eine Grimasse. Er hatte den vergangenen Tag ganz wunderbar mit Stella verbracht. Und gestern Morgen hatte er sie nach diesem wunderbar zärtlichen Kuss zum Frühstück herunter begleitet und dort von einem strahlenden Sirius erfahren, dass dieser es – mal wieder – einfach geschafft hatte.

Großer Gott, dieser Mann war einfach unglaublich!

Mit für ihn untypisch aufgeregten, roten Flecken im Gesicht hatte er ihm von der Begegnung zwischen Lena und ihm erzählt, voller Begeisterung für die Frau, die ihn völlig von den Socken gehauen hätte und überhaupt die schönste und begehrenswerteste Frau sei, die er seit langem zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Und dass er sie vernascht hätte. Im Badezimmer. Oh Wunder …

„Nicht so richtig, Moony", schmälerte er seinen Erfolg allerdings ungewohnt ehrlich, „nur so halb! Aber es war der Wahnsinn! Sie ist einfach wunderbar – so herrlich leidenschaftlich!"

Für ihn kam die Show, die sein Freund ihm schließlich leicht atemlos flüsternd zwischen frischen Brötchen und cremigem Rührei geschildert hatte – und das, obwohl er es eigentlich gar nicht wissen wollte – seinem Verständnis von ‚vernaschen' allerdings sehr nahe. Um an einen Punkt zu gelangen, an dem er zwei Finger in einer nackten, willigen Frau gehabt hatte, hatte er schließlich in früheren Zeiten Monate gebraucht. Wunderbar. Padfoot brauchte dafür nur einen halben Tag.

Jedenfalls hatte er mit diesem sträflich in sein Hirn gepflanzten Gedanken das Essen im vollbesetzten Esszimmer überstehen müssen. Ohne natürlich darüber nachzudenken, wie er sich in der gleichen Situation gefühlt hätte – mit Fingern und Zunge in Stella … Okay, wen wollte er belügen? NATÜRLICH hatte er darüber nachgedacht! Und wenn Sirius nicht direkt neben ihm, statt ihm gegenüber gesessen hätte, hätte er ihm liebend gern mehr als nur einmal kräftig gegen das Schienbein getreten.

Verdammt, er hatte mit einer Erektion in dieser Runde gesessen, von der er befürchtet hatte, dass sie jeden Augenblick seine Hose sprengen würde! Und in diesem Zustand musste er lächeln und höflich Konversation machen!

Und genau darum waren auch Mrs. Rowlings Gesichten so furchtbar lästig! Weil sie Stella ein Bild von ihm gezeichnet hatten, dem er momentan so gar nicht entsprechend wollte!

Ehrenhaft? Himmel, er wollte ihr am liebsten ohne lange Vorrede die Kleider vom Leib reißen!

Schüchtern? Zählte es als schüchtern, wenn man eine Frau bereits am zweiten Tag der Bekanntschaft vernaschen wollte, bis diese vor Wonne schluchzte?

Und genau da lag sein Problem! Sie hatte gestern so von seinen angeblichen Qualitäten geschwärmt, dass er es schließlich nicht einmal mehr gewagt hatte, sie zu berühren, und sei es auch noch so flüchtig. Aus Angst, sie ohne Vorwarnung anzuspringen und ihr an die Wäsche zu gehen.

Er hatte also wieder den halben Tag mit Phantasien darüber verbracht, mit der Zunge über eine ihrer hoch aufgerichteten, erwartungsvollen Brustspitzen zu fahren, während sie gerade nichtsahnend durch sein Zimmer gestreift war und so wunderschön ausgesehen hatte, während sie ehrfürchtig ein paar Bücher aus seinem Regal zog und mit ihm sprach.

Schweigsam – noch so ein Attribut, mit dem sie ihn bedacht hatte – war er jedenfalls deshalb definitiv gewesen. Kein Wunder, lagen ihm doch nur Sätze wie „Nimm mich!" oder „Wenn Du nicht bald aus diesen Klamotten raus bist …" auf der Zunge. Und DAS konnte er ja wohl kaum zu ihr sagen ... Jedenfalls nicht, wenn er wollte, dass sie nicht sofort die Flucht ergriff, nicht wahr?

Tja, er hatte sie also irgendwann zu sehr später Stunde zurück in ihr Zimmer begleitet und vor der Tür wenigstens noch einen Kuss bekommen. Einen von der süßen, sinnverwirrenden Sorte, der einem Mann das Herz in der Brust herumrollte, bevor es ihm in den Hals hüpfte. War dann aber brav zurück in seine vier Wände geschlichen und hatte sich den Rest der Nacht unruhig im Bett gewälzt. Verfolgt vor der Vorstellung von runden, duftenden Brüsten und feuchten, einladenden Schenkeln. Und Masturbation – ja verdammt, er hatte sich wirklich wie ein pickliger, hormongeplagter Teenager gefühlt – hatte nicht einmal wirklich Erleichterung gebracht, denn als seine körperlichen Bedürfnisse notdürftig gestillt waren hatte sich sein Herz gemeldet und ganze Sonette über ihre rosigen, weichen Lippen und ihre süße Stimme verfasst.

Verflucht, Merlin und zugenäht! Es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass er Snape wirklich heiß um seine stoische Ruhe beneidet hatte …

Himmel! Ausgerechnet SNAPE!

Na ja, jetzt war die Nacht vorbei und er würde sie wenigstens wieder sehen! Sie riechen und schmecken können. Und wer wusste es schon. Vielleicht meinte das Schicksal es ja gut mit ihm und es würde ihm eine Gelegenheit geben, ihr zu beweisen, dass er ihrer Aufmerksamkeit auch wert war, wenn er nicht still und langweilig wäre …

Wenn er wieder er selbst wäre...

- - - - -

Und das Schicksal meinte es gut mit ihm! Sehr gut sogar. Denn Stella hatte eine mindestens genauso schlaflose Nacht hinter sich, in der sie mit Gott und der Welt gehadert hatte, weil Remus Lupin, der Mann, der sie einen Tag zuvor noch so wild und leidenschaftlich geküsst hatte, plötzlich so still und wenig fordernd gewesen war. Vorher hatte er ihr irgendwie doch besser gefallen. Und sie hatte sich die halbe Nacht lang den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, was seine plötzliche Verwandlung wohl ausgelöst haben mochte. Hatte sie vielleicht etwas gesagt, was er falsch verstanden hatte? In den Harry Potter-Büchern gab es schließlich auch immer Missverständnisse zwischen Muggeln und Zauberern...

Gedankenverloren schlüpfte sie in ihre Kleider und wuschelte sich nur flüchtig durch die kurzen, dunklen Locken, ehe sie ihr Zimmer verließ. Einen Moment zögerte sie und überlegte, ob sie bei ihm klopfen sollte. Doch letzten Endes traute sie sich nicht. Die Art, wie er sich am vergangenen Abend gegeben hatte, verunsicherte sie zu sehr. Hatte sie etwas falsch gemacht?

Also setzte sie ihren Weg allein fort, mit dem festen Vorsatz, später mit ihm zu sprechen. Lange und ausführlich. Und vielleicht könnte sie so wieder den Wolf in ihm entdecken, der sie so bezaubert hatte.

Viel beschwingter hüpfte sie wie früher in ihren Kindertagen die Treppe hinab. Am liebsten wäre sie sogar das geschwungene, hölzerne Geländer hinuntergerutscht! Die Verlockung war wirklich groß, immerhin war niemand zu sehen, der sie beobachten könnte.

Oder … ?

Auf dem Weg in den Speiseraum, als sie die große Halle durchqueren wollte, raschelte es plötzlich leise hinter ihr und Stella erstarrte unwillkürlich. Okay, unvermutete Geräusche in einem Haus, das angefüllt war mit Magie, beunruhigten sie dann doch ein wenig. Besonders, wenn sie ganz allein war. Angestrengt horchte sie auf weitere Geräusche, sich selbst für ihre Hasenfüßigkeit scheltend. Und das Rascheln wurde tatsächlich lauter. Alle Nackenhärchen stellten sich unwillkürlich bei ihr auf und sie versuchte, gleichmäßig und tief zu atmen, die Angst zu bekämpfen. Doch irgendwie blockierten ihre Lungen …

Dem Rascheln folgte ein durchdringendes Quietschen und Stella konnte links von ihr eine Bewegung ausmachen. Ein Tür, die langsam aufschwang. Und etwas enthüllte … etwas kleines, braunes, mit borstigen Haaren, riesigen, hervorstehenden Augen und einer dicken Knollennase. Ein schmutziges Geschirrtuch baumelte vor einem dicken, aufgequollenen Bauch. Aber das war nicht das Schlimme. Viel beunruhigender war das mörderische Funkeln in den wässrigen Augen.

Stella tat das Beste, was ihr einfiel – sie schrie so laut, wie noch nie in ihrem Leben!

- - - - -

Als der markerschütternde Schrei zu Remus hoch schallte war er grade dabei, sein Hemd zuzuknöpfen. Und sein Rasierzeug stand auch schon bereit, denn er hielt nicht sonderlich viel von der Zauberer-Methode. Sie war nicht gründlich genug und nur für leichten Bartwuchs effektiv. Etwas Derartiges hatte er definitiv nicht. Hey, einmal im Monat wuchs ihm ein Bart an Stellen, die er nicht einmal benennen wollte …

Aber all das war vergessen, als sich diese süße Stimme in einem so hohen, schrillen Angstlaut überschlug. All seine Werwolfssinne bereiteten sich auf Kampf vor, als er seinen Zauberstab herbei acciote und aus dem Raum stürzte.

Wer oder was auch immer dieses Geräusch verursacht hatte – er würde sterben!

Stella schrie immer noch, als er die Treppe hinunter gestürzt kam. Sie war mittlerweile an eine Wand zurück gewichen und dieses ... dieses Ding war ihr gefolgt und hatte jetzt ebenfalls angefangen zu kreischen und wild zu gestikulieren.

Als der herbeistürzende Remus den Grund für ihre Schreie erkannte, donnerte er wütend: „KREACHER! Lass sie in Ruhe!"

Das Ding – diese hässliche, fette Kartoffel, denn das war das, was ihm Stellas Meinung nach am ähnlichsten war – fuhr herum und bedachte auch den groß gewachsenen Mann mit einem vernichtenden Blick.

„Mach´, dass Du weg kommst! Und zwar sofort! Und wage Dich nicht noch einmal in ihre Nähe!"

Kreacher funkelte ihn wütend an und spuckte Remus dann vor die Füße, ehe er eilig herum wirbelte und zurück in den Türspalt schlüpfte, aus dem er gekommen war.

„Dieser verdammte, nichtsnutzige …"

Erst einen Moment später schien Moony Stellas Gegenwart wieder deutlich bewusst zu werden, denn der wütende Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht änderte sich schlagartig in einen besorgten. Und nur Sekunden später schirmte er sie fast schützend von der Außenwelt ab und berührte vorsichtig ihre noch immer etwas blasse Wange.

Trotz des Schreckens, den die Kartoffel ihr versetzt hatte, prickelte ihre Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen gewaltig ... Und am liebsten hätte sie sich fest an ihn geschmiegt. Da war er wieder, der Mann, den sie gestern Abend so vermisst hatte! Der Mann mit den blitzenden Augen und der mühsam gebändigten Anspannung in seinem hochgewachsenen, muskulösen Körper ...

„Stella? Alles in Ordnung mit Dir?"

„Was war das?" Sie deutete fahrig mit der Hand hinter ihn.

„Sirius' und Doras Hauself Kreacher. Ich dachte eigentlich, Du wärst nach Miss Rowling auf ihn vorbereitet."

„War ich nicht", verneinte sie seine Vermutung mit zittriger Stimme – und fand sich Sekunden später an einer breiten, NACKTEN Männerbrust wieder, tröstend umarmt. Zumindest schien das der Plan. Er sagte auch noch etwas Leises, Tröstendes, aber Stella war viel zu sehr abgelenkt von dem reinen, unverfälschtem Geruch nach Mann, der von ihm ausging und den weichen Brusthaaren, die ihre Wange kitzelten. Und dem Geräusch seines Herzschlags. Sie reichte ihm nur knapp bis an die Schulter, etwas, das ihr erst jetzt so richtig bewusst wurde. Himmel, sie liebte große Männer!

Fast augenblicklich wurden ihre Knie weich wie Pudding. Aber das machte fast gar nichts, denn seine Arme hatten sich urplötzlich so fest um sie geschlungen, dass er sie problemlos in Position hielt. Fest an sich gepresst. Gegen diese warme, duftende, bloße Männerbrust.

Würde es notgeil wirken, wenn sie ihm das Hemd ganz von den Schultern streifte? Oh Gott, was machte dieser Mann nur mit ihr?

Eine ganze Weile bewegte sich keiner von beiden, genauso wenig wie jemand etwas sagte. Dieses Mal war es Stella, die das Schweigen brach. Mit deutlich heiserer Stimme.

„Remus?"

„Hm?"

„Hab´ ich gestern etwas gesagt?"

„Was?"

„Did I say anything wrong to you?" Komisch, wie flüssig ihr dieser Satz plötzlich über die Lippen ging. Vielleicht stimmte es ja, dass Fremdsprachen gar nicht so schwer waren, wenn man etwas Wichtiges sagen wollte...

Er bog sich ein winziges Bisschen zurück, was den Effekt hatte, dass sie zwar nicht mehr mit der Wange gegen seine Brust lag und seinen sich langsam beschleunigenden Herzschlag spüren und hören konnte, sich dafür aber sein Bauch und sein Becken gegen sie schoben.

Himmel, war das etwa …?

Er schien nicht nur im sprichwörtlichen Sinne „groß" zu sein!

„Never! Wie sagt ihr Deutsche? Quetsch?"

„Quatsch", verbesserte sie ihn unwillkürlich, fast völlig atemlos. Ihm schien sein „körperlicher Zustand" jetzt auch aufzufallen, denn er errötete ein wenig, rückte aber nicht ab. Stella wertete das als gutes Zeichen. Als SEHR gutes Zeichen!

„Wie …?" Er räusperte sich, ehe er mit rauer Stimme fortfuhr. „Wie kommst Du denn darauf?"

Worauf? Ach so, ja …

„Du …" Wie sollte man sich erinnern, wenn etwas so verlockend Hartes gegen den eigenen Bauch gedrückt wurde und man sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als … als … verdammt noch mal – zu vögeln! Hier und jetzt!

„Du warst so komisch!"

Oh, ein ganzer, zusammenhängender Satz! Im Stillen beglückwünschte sich Stella dafür. Und sie presste sich auch nur deshalb kurz gegen ihn, weil ein kleines Teufelchen von ihr Besitz ergriff! Das war wirklich der einzige Grund. Ehrenwort!

Zu ihrer Überraschung schien es ihm ähnlich zu gehen, denn mit einem Mal funkelten seine silbergrauen Augen golden auf und im nächsten Moment fand sie sich von ihm fest an die Wand gedrückt wieder und er knurrte leise. Und zu ihrer absoluten Verwirrung – ängstigte es sie kein Stück. Es ließ sie vielmehr … feucht werden.

Oh Himmel.

Einen Herzschlag lang starrte er sie durchdringend mit diesen erregend goldenen Augen an, ehe er plötzlich blinzelte und den Kopf schüttelte, als erwache er grade aus einem Traum. Gold wechselte zu Silber in nur einer weiteren Sekunde. Als er gewahr wurde, dass er sie grade mal wieder gegen eine Wand nagelte, wollte er einen Schritt zurück weichen.

Aber Stella vergrub die Hände in seinem Hemd und ließ ihm keine Fluchtmöglichkeit. Mit einem reichlich verruchten Lächeln lud sie ihn vielmehr ein.

„Nicht weggehen."

„Aber …"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Siehst Du, das meine ich! Im einem Moment bist Du so … so …" Sie suchte nach Worten und er zog unwillkürlich den Kopf zwischen die Schultern, in Erwartung einer Strafpredigt.

„… leidenschaftlich!" stieß sie schließlich hervor und erntete einen reichlich verblüfften Blick. „Und dann wieder so schrecklich zurückhaltend!"

„Du magst das?" fragte er ungläubig.

„Und wie!"

„Aber Du .. you said that … ich seien still und ... und … so ehrenhaft … und das gefallt … gefällt Dir!" Offenbar hatte sie ihn so aus der Fassung gebracht, dass er wirklich völlig konfus in den Sprachen wechselte und seine reine deutsche Aussprache schlichtweg die Themse herunterging.

Wenn es nach Stella ginge, konnte sie vor dort bis in den Atlantik schwimmen!

Er räusperte sich noch einmal und sah ihr schließlich fest in die Augen. „Du ... du magst – den Wolf?"

„Wenn er Dich dazu bringt, mich so herrlich an Wände zu nageln, dann liebe ich ihn!"

Stella zwinkerte und er konnte nicht anders als Lächeln. Erst zärtlich – dann deutlich herausfordernd. Seine Augen begannen erneut zwischen Gold und Silber zu flackern.

„Weißt Du, er ist ein Teil von mir. Der Wolf, meine ich."

Stella nickte, während sich eine erwartungsvolle Gänsehaut über ihren Rücken schlich. Seine Stimme war eine Nuance dunkler und voller geworden. Und sein Blick ... Ob er sich sehr erschrecken würde, wenn sie hier einfach zu einem Pfützchen dahinschmolz?

Er schien noch immer etwas zu zögern. „Und wenn Du mich willst, Stella, bekommst Du ihn automatisch dazu. Ob Du willst oder nicht. Das hab´ ich gelernt. Und er ... er ist manchmal nicht sehr sanft."

„Ich bin hart im Nehmen", war ihre schlichte Antwort, während der sie den Blickkontakt offen aufrecht hielt. „Und ich habe keine Angst vor dir!"

„Ich kann ihn nicht steuern. Und er kommt auch nicht nur an Vollmond."

Stella grinste ihn an – allein der Gedanke! - ehe sie die Hände auf seine Schultern legte und sich langsam und aufreizend an ihm rieb. „Dann würde ich vorschlagen, dass Du ihn mir endlich vorstellst!"

Als habe er nur auf diese Aufforderung gewartet verlor sie wie bei ihrem ersten Kuss erneut den Boden unter den Füßen und wurde hart gegen die Wand gepresst. Im nächsten Moment hatte sich ein harter Oberschenkel zwischen die ihren gedrängt und sie höchst erotisch an das Kribbeln zwischen ihren Schenkeln erinnert, das stärker würde, seit seine Augen wieder diesen Goldton angenommen hatten - und er sie angesehen hatte wie eine besonders leckere Portion Mousse au chocolate! Oder, im Falle des Wolfes – eine besonders große Portion Filet Mignon!

Und dann küsste er sie. Hart, leidenschaftlich. Kompromisslos räuberte er ihren Mund, duellierte sich mit ihrer Zunge, nur um den Kuss genauso abrupt zu beenden, wie er begonnen hatte. Und sich dann an dem empfindlichen Punkt ihres Halses festzusaugen, seine Zähne darin zu vergraben.

Stella gab ein ersticktes, hungriges Geräusch von sich, ihre Brust hob und senkte sich heftig, während seine Hände sich besitzergreifend ihre Seiten hinabarbeiteten, bis zum Rand ihres Pullovers. Er zog ihn mit einem Ruck hoch, in Erwartung von nackter, warmer Haut. Doch alles worauf seine gierigen Finger trafen war neuer Stoff. Erneut entfuhr ihm ein Knurren und er blickte ihr fragend in die Augen.

Sie erschauerte – und wusste nicht, ob erwartungsvoll oder unbehaglich. Aber eines wusste sie – er durfte jetzt auf keinen Fall aufhören!

„Ein Body", antwortete sie auf seine ungestellte Frage. Er runzelte die Stirn. „Häkchen. Unten." Mehr brachte sie nicht über die Lippen, zog sich ihr Körper doch erwartungsvoll unter seinem Blick zusammen. Himmel, er sollte weiter machen! Sie wollte ihn!

Ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen, wanderten seine Hände zum Knopf ihrer Jeans und zerrten ungeduldig daran. Himmel, allein diese Ungeduld war besser als alles, was sie vorher gekannt hatte. Erregend bis ins Mark! Er wollte sie so offensichtlich, dass er ihr vermutlich wirklich die Kleider vom Leib reißen würde, wenn sie ihm nicht half. Und irgendwie war dieser Gedanke sehr verlockend.

Nur mühsam gewann ihre Logik Oberhand – immerhin war sie im Moment nicht gerade mit einem übervollen Kleiderschrank gesegnet – und sie half ihm. Mit einem kurzen „Wieder-auf-die-Füße-stellen" von Stella gelang es ihnen schließlich die Jeans loszuwerden. Und als Remus´ Hand erneut tastend zwischen sein Bein und ihren Schoß schlüpfte, konnte sie ein leises, erregtes Stöhnen nicht gänzlich unterdrücken. Mit flinken Fingern hatte er die winzigen Häkchen geöffnet, nur um gleich darauf auf den Stoff ihres Höschens zu stoßen.

„Himmel, Frau, Du hast eindeutig zu viel an", brummte er an ihren Lippen, ehe er sie wieder mit den seinen verschloss und ihr Höschen kurzerhand zur Seite schob. Seine andere Hand legte sich besitzergreifend über eine ihrer Brüste, um quälend langsam mit dem Daumen über ihre verhärtete Spitze zu streichen.

Stellas Hände krallten sich in seine Schultern und sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um nicht aufzuschreien, als sie seine Finger spürte, mit denen er in sie hinein glitt, ein Finger, zwei, drei. Das Zusammenspiel aus sanften, besitzergreifenden Bissen und streichelnden Händen auf ihrer Brust, auf ihrer Klitoris, ließ sie ungeduldig auf seinem Bein hin und her rutschen, verzweifelt bemüht die Spannung zu lindern, die er so gründlich und unwiderstehlich in ihr aufbaute. Mehr! Sie wollte mehr! Und das schnell! Sonst … sonst …

Ein winziger Fingerstreich reichte aus, damit ihre Welt in flüssige Farben zerlief und einer blendendhellen Welle aus konzentriertem Gefühl Platz machte. Sie schrie unwillkürlich auf, erschauerte heftig und sank schließlich kraftlos gegen ihn. Nur sehr benommen registrierte sie, dass er sich an seiner Hose zu schaffen machte. Und sie hätte begeistert gejubelt über die Aussicht, ihn endlich richtig zu spüren, tief in sich, wenn sie dazu nicht viel zu atemlos gewesen wäre.

‚Oh ja, nimm´ mich!' flehte sie stattdessen stumm und hob sich ihm unwillkürlich entgegen.

Grade als er die Knöpfe seiner Hose geöffnet hatte und sie zurecht schob, gab es einen Knall und beide fuhren erschrocken zusammen.

Stella, mit dem Blick auf die Haustür, lief puterrot an und starrte wortlos über seine Schulter. Innerlich fluchte Remus laut. Oh verdammt! Warum grade jetzt! Merlin, er war so nahe dran gewesen! Und seine Erektion würde ihn umbringen, wenn er nicht sehr bald Erleichterung verspürte. Aber was sollte er tun? Er konnte wohl kaum fortfahren, während jemand hinter ihnen stand!

„Lupin! Such´ Dir gefälligst ein Zimmer! Das ist ja widerlich!"

‚Oh nein, nicht er!'

Die goldenen Augen verwandelten sich in die silbernen zurück, ehe er den Kopf wandte. Das Schicksal schien ein wirklich grausames Wesen zu sein …

„Was willst Du hier?" fragte er den neuen Besucher unfreundlich, während er versuchte, Stella mit seinem Körper abzuschirmen und gleichzeitig seine Hose wieder zu schließen.

„Snape?" flüsterte Stella dicht an seinem Ohr.

Er nickte nur. Kein Wunder, dass sie den Tränkemeister auf Anhieb erkannt hatte – ihn hatte Miss Rowling besonders gut getroffen. Er war wirklich die blasse, unfreundliche Fledermaus! Und seine messerscharfe Zunge war mal wieder in Höchstform!

„Jedenfalls nicht dabei zusehen, wie Du eine Frau an der Wand vernascht", schnarrte Snape nämlich gerade zurück, ehe er offenbar einen längeren Blick über Stella wandern ließ. Einen Moment lang hätte sie schwören können, dass er sie sehr seltsam ansah. Fast anerkennend. Sein kalter Blick wanderte von ihrem hochgeschobenen Pullover über ihren Body, der ihr mittlerweile geöffnet über den Bauch hoch gerutscht war, bis hin zu ihrem – Gott sei Dank! – farblich passenden Slip.

„Ich hoffe, Sie sind sich darüber im Klaren, wen Sie da vor sich haben. Maam", bemerkte er gefährlich leise, während Remus ihn mit eisigem Blick maß. „Ich an Ihrer Stelle wäre wählerischer."

Stella hatte bereits den Mund geöffnet, um diesen unfreundlichen Klotz zornig anzufauchen und sich sarkastisch zu erkundigen, ob ER die weniger attraktive Alternative sei, doch Remus warf ihr einen kurzen, beruhigenden Blick zu.

„Warte in der Küche, Severus. Ich komme sofort!"

Snape verzog die schmalen Lippen zu einem kalten Lächeln, ehe er der Bitte verblüffenderweise Folge leistete und in der Küche verschwand. Offenbar hatte er genug Gift verspritzt.

Ganz langsam ließ Remus Stella endgültig hinunter und lächelte sie schief an.

„Es tut mir leid. Wirklich. Aber ich muss mit ihm sprechen."

Sie nickte, eindeutig enttäuscht, versuchte ihre Gefühle aber zu verbergen. Mit einer etwas zu heftigen Bewegung zog sie sich den Body zurecht und schloss die Häkchen wieder, ehe sie sich zu ihrer Jeans hinabbeugen wollte. Bei letzterem hielt er sie auf. Sanft legten sich seine Hände um ihr Gesicht und der folgende Kuss war wesentlich zärtlicher als alle vorhergegangenen.

„I promise we´ll finish this as soon as possible. Okay?"

Wieder nickte Stella. Ihre Hand strich sanft über seine Wange und verharrte kurz auf seinen Lippen.

"Bald?"

"Sehr bald", versprach er leise, während er ihre Finger mit der Hand umschloss und sie sanft küsste. "Sonst muss ich nämlich explodieren."

Gegen ihren Willen musste sie bei seinem kläglichen Gesichtsausdruck lachen. „Ich nehme Dich beim Wort, Wolfsmann", antwortete sie zwinkernd, ehe sie, die Jeans immer noch in den Händen anstatt an den Hüften, die Treppe erneut hochflitzte.

Eine ausgiebige kalte Dusche war angesagt.

* * *

_Immer diese Störungen. Tz, tz, tz. Snape hat aber auch ein Radar hierfür. Wir sind schon gespannt auf eure Reviews!_


	8. Gentlemanlike

_So, meine Lieben, es ist wieder Donnerstag. Werdet ihr verwöhnt, also wirklich. Gestern ein MdD-Kapitel und heute geht´s weiter mit dem Sabberchap. Tz, tz, tz. Wir sollten wirklich langsamer werden. °Zwinker!° Heute geht es wieder um den sexy Animagus, der seine Lektion im Leben lernen muss und endlich die passende Lehrerin gefunden hat. Und um die Rache einer Co-Autorin, die mir nie verziehen hat, das Snape bei Stella reingeplatzt ist und sich daher ebenso grausam rächt. Viel Spaß!

* * *

_

**Summary:** Von geläuterten Caniden, Schäm-Dich-Genen und sehr heißen Küssen

**In weiteren Rollen:** ein hinreißenden Lächeln, Charme zum Niederknien und alle wundervollen Blumen, die der Black'sche Garten hergibt. Außerdem ein sehr unausgelasteter Werwolf, der heroisch wichtige Körperteile schützt, auch wenn sie ihm gar nicht gehören.

* * *

**Gentlemanlike**

Ob Moony vielleicht Recht hatte? Ob er die Beziehung zu Lena wirklich zu schnell vorangetrieben hatte? Remus Lupin war zwar nicht gerade der Womanizer schlechthin und hatte seinen Doktor auch nicht im „Frauen-Verstehen" gemacht - auch wenn Sirius sehr sicher war, das er selbst dort Bestnoten erzielt hätte - aber vermutlich hatte er Recht und eine Frau erwartete von einem Mann tatsächlich etwas mehr, als nur Orgasmen. Jedenfalls wenn besagter Mann nicht unter der Rubrik „One-Night-Stand" eingeordnet werden wollte. Okay, „göttlicher One-Night-Stand", aber wer erwartete bei ihm schon etwas anderes?

Und verdammt, das wollte er auf _keinen_ Fall! Von ihr wollte er mehr! Viel mehr! Und das war gänzlich neu für ihn – und machte ihm gelinde gesagt ein wenig Angst. Wie sonst hätte man erklären sollen, dass er im punkto Frauen _Moony_ zu rate zog?

Sirius war zum ersten Mal ratlos, was den Umgang mit einer Frau betraf. Noch nie hatte er sich seiner Wirkung auf eine Frau betreffend so unsicher gefühlt, eine Empfindung, die er ehrlich gesagt überhaupt nicht mochte. Aber was sollte er dagegen tun? Bisher hatte er bei einer Frau nur sein charmantestes Lächeln aufsetzen müssen und sie war ihm – wenigstens im übertragenen Sinne – zu Füßen gefallen. Oder praktischerweise gleich zwischen die Laken.

Allerdings hatte er bisher ja auch noch keine Frau getroffen, die ihn schon bei der ersten Begegnung so beeindruckt hatte. Keine, die sogar aus einer Auseinandersetzung mit dem Portrait seiner Mutter als Siegerin hervorging. Keine, deren nackter, nasser Körper seine Gehirnfunktion von jetzt auf gleich außer Kraft setzte, und die so herrlich unverstellt war in ihren Reaktionen auf seine leidenschaftlichen Zärtlichkeiten.

Verflucht, wieso funktionierte das „Zwischen-die-Laken-fallen" denn nie bei den RICHTIGEN Frauen? Wenn er jetzt so ein Durcheinander durchstehen musste wie James damals mit Lily, würde er an Samenstau krepieren, soviel stand fest!

Er wollte einfach etwas anderes sein für sie, als nur ein kurzer Eintrag in einem kleinen, schwarzen Buch! Genaugenommen wollte er DER Mann in ihrem Leben sein! Der Mann, dem sie mit Haut und Haaren verfiel.

Er legte sich über diesen Wunsch keine Rechenschaft ab – es war eben einfach so! Und er war verdammt noch mal daran gewöhnt zu bekommen, was er sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte! Also schmiedete er, nach der kurzen Unterhaltung mit seinem besten Freund bevor er zum Frühstück hinunterging, sofort einen für ihn sehr gewagten und untypischen Schlachtplan. Und machte sich mit einem verwegenen Grinsen sofort an dessen Umsetzung...

- - - - -

Als Lena an diesem Morgen das Esszimmer betrat, bemerkte sie als allererstes, dass zwei der sechs Stühle an dem reich gedeckten Tisch nicht besetzt waren. Während Professor Dumbledore sie mit seinem warmen Lächeln und dem unvermeidlichen, freundlichen Zwinkern begrüßte, Dora ihr strahlend den Brötchenkorb reichte und Sirius aufsprang, um ihr höflich den Stuhl zurecht zu rücken, glänzten sowohl Stella als auch dieser Mann, der ihr zwar noch immer nicht vorgestellt worden war, den sie jedoch für Remus Lupin hielt, durch Abwesenheit.

Nee, oder?

Sie war so verblüfft, dass sie fast Sirius unerwartet höfliche Aktion nicht einmal bemerkt hätte. Genauso wenig wie den herrlichen Sommerblumenstrauß, der hinter ihrem Teller stand und – da er mit einem Kärtchen versehen war, auf dem in wunderhübsch geschwungenen, goldenen Buchstaben ihr Name stand, und welches als Unterschrift lediglich ein geschwungenes „S" trug – eindeutig für sie bestimmt zu sein schien.

Leider war sie im Augenblick viel zu beschäftigt mit ihrer Verblüffung, um dieses Geschenk richtig würdigen zu können. Sehr zu Sirius´ Verdruss. Also wirklich! Das mit ihr und diesem sexy Zauberer da vor ihr, der so geduldig die Lehne ihres Stuhles hielt und offenbar eine Reaktion von ihr erwartete, war ja schon ziemlich rasant gewesen, aber … Herrgott, da war wohl jemand noch viel schneller gewesen, was den endgültigen Vollzug betraf, was?

Entweder das, oder „Verschlafen" trat in der magischen Welt immer paarweise auf. Auch dann, wenn man nicht das Lager teilte … Aber wer wusste schon, wozu dieser Wolf in Wirklichkeit fähig war.

Eine leichte Röte stieg ihr in die Wangen, als sie sich selbst eingestand, dass sie bei Sirius heimlich auch nichts gegen den endgültigen Akt eingewendet hätte. Im Gegenteil. Wenn er sich nicht gestern selbst gebremst hätte, wäre es nämlich mit Sicherheit dazu gekommen. Denn sie hätte es ganz sicher nicht getan! Himmel, sie wäre ihm mit Begeisterung an die Wäsche gegangen! Sex unter der Dusche … mit diesem Mann …? Wen musste sie dafür umbringen?

Wegen dieser etwas beunruhigenden Erkenntnis dankte sie Sirius auch nur mit einem flüchtigen Lächeln für seine so süßen Bemühungen und die herrlichen Blumen, bei denen sie eigentlich dahin geschmolzen wäre wie ein Schokofrosch in der Sonne, angelte sich gedankenverloren ein Brötchen aus dem Korb. Und wünschte dem Professor neben sich ziemlich überschwänglich ebenfalls einen „Guten Morgen", als ihr ihre Unhöflichkeit aufging, senkte dann den Blick umgehend auf ihren Teller und beschloss, ihn dort für eine lange Zeit zu belassen. War das peinlich! Man musste sie ja für total beschränkt halten!

Und fast genau im selben Moment, als ihr dieser Gedanke kam wunderte sich auch schon wieder über die Geschwindigkeit, mit der das Glas Nuss-Nougat-Creme plötzlich durch Sirius vor ihr auftauchte.

Woher wusste er denn von ihrer Vorliebe für diese Leckerei?

„Meine Geschmacksnerven sind sehr empfindlich", raunte er ihr ins Ohr, all den zurückhaltenden Quatsch ignorierend, zu dem er sich hatte zwingen wollen, wobei sein warmer Atem erregend über die empfindliche Stelle hinter ihrem Ohr streifte, noch ehe sie den Gedanken beenden konnte. „Und du hast gestern absolut köstlich danach geschmeckt, Süßes!"

Verdammt!

Lena bekam zu allem Überfluss auch noch eine Gänsehaut bei seinen Worten und dem dazugehörigen verwegenen Lächeln! Und ihre Gesichtsfarbe konkurrierte mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit mit den Tomaten in der Glasschale auf dem Tisch. Großartig! Und das vor Dumbledore und der kleinen Schwester des Mannes, den sie trotz allem am liebsten ins nächste Schlafzimmer zerren würde!

Himmel, schon unter seinem dunklen, wissenden Blick wurde sie rattenscharf! Und die Art, wie seine Lippen sich bewegten, als er sich provozierend eine Erdbeere in den Mund schob und genüsslich zu kauen begann – ohne den Blick von ihr abzuwenden! Sie starrte ihn an wie das Kaninchen die Schlange! Und als ihm auch noch ein Tropfen Saft entkam und er ihn mit der Zungenspitze auffing...

Himmel, sie würde ihn gleich anspringen!

Direkt hier am Frühstückstisch!

‚_Lieber Gott, lass mich eine Erdbeere werden! Sofort! Und ich werde glücklich sterben!'_

Lena hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie die Mahlzeit schließlich überstanden hatte. Genauso wenig wie sie wusste, ob und was sie denn nun eigentlich gefrühstückt hatte, als sie sich endlich vom Stuhl erhob, den Sirius auch diesmal hilfsbereit zurückzog. Wie sollte sie denn auch an ihren Magen denken, wenn sie innerlich von einem so ausgeprägten Kribbeln gequält wurde, dass sich andere Körperteile reichlich vehement in den Vordergrund drängten?

Glücklicherweise war sie eine Frau, was zumindest den Vorteil mit sich brachte, dass ihre Gehirnfunktion jetzt nicht wegen mangelnder Durchblutung den Bach hinunterging – und ihr körperlicher Zustand nicht sooo deutlich zutage trat. Von ihren hoch aufgerichteten Brustwarzen mal abgesehen. Danke, Gott, für kleine Gefälligkeiten. Und so schaffte sie es auch, seinem werbenden, bettelnden Blick mit einem gespielt ruhigen Lächeln zu begegnen und so zu tun, als sehe sie auch nicht das wissende Grinsen, mit dem Dora ihren heftig flirtenden Bruder bedachte.

Vermutlich zählte die etwa gleichaltrige Frau grade die Sekunden, bis sich Lena ihm zu Füßen warf.

Als Sirius allerdings in seinem Eifer, die Tür vor ihr zu erreichen, um sie für sie zu öffnen, über ein Stuhlbein stolperte und nur mühsam sein Gleichgewicht wiedererlangen konnte, schaffte es nicht einmal Dumbledore, sein Pokerface beizubehalten. Er verschluckte sich prompt an seinem Zitronenbrausebonbon – eine Vorliebe, die Mrs. Rowling exakt wiedergegeben hatte – und Dora schaffte es kaum, ihr Gelächter zu unterdrücken, während sie den Minister mit ein paar Klopfern auf den Rücken vor einem vorzeitigen Ausscheiden aus seinem Amt bewahrte.

Lena – im ersten Moment mehr als überrascht, weil sie nie vermutet hätte, dass dieser Weiberheld ein „Schäm-Dich-Gen" besaß - schlüpfte derweil hoheitsvoll an dem verlegen erröteten Animagus vorbei. Und packte ihn dann unvermittelt am Revers seines Umhangs, um ihn durch den sich bereits wieder schmaler werdenden Türspalt nach draußen in den Flur zu zerren. Und während durch das dünne Türblatt das laute Gelächtern der Morphmagierin nach draußen drang, drückte sie ihn gegen die Wand, vergrub die Hände in seinem Haar und zog sich seinen Mund zu einem wilden, leidenschaftlichen Kuss herab. Scheiß auf die „Kühle Blonde", sie musste diesen Kuss einfach haben!

Sirius erstarrte – für einen winzigen Augenblick. Aber dann reagierte er. Mit all der Glut und Leidenschaft, die sich seit dem Augenblick in ihm angestaut hatte, seit Lena in seinen Armen erbebt war und seinen Namen laut heraus geschrieen hatte, während sie den Kopf in den Nacken warf und sich seiner Hand zwischen ihren herrlichen Schenkeln so fordernd entgegengedrängt hatte ... seit sie ihn danach angesehen hatte aus vor Leidenschaft verdunkelten Augen ...

Er schlang die Arme so fest um ihren warmen, weichen Körper und zog sie so eng an sich, dass noch nicht einmal ein Atemzug zwischen ihnen Platz gefunden hätte. Seine Lippen pressten sich auf ihren Mund, verschlangen ihn förmlich, seine Zunge tauchte tief in sie ein, lockte sie, verführte sie ... und verwandelte ihre Knie genauso zuverlässig in Pudding, wie er es auch gestern schon hinbekommen hatte – bevor er unvermittelt den Kuss unterbrach und schwer atmend seine Stirn gegen ihre lehnte.

„Du schaffst es, dass ich mich wie ein pubertierender Teenager fühle", brummte er schwer atmend.

Lena lächelte leicht an seinem Mund. „Das Gefühl kenne ich."

Sie reckte sich zu ihm hoch, um sich einen weiteren Kuss zu holen, diesmal einen von der sanften, zärtlichen Sorte. Ein langsames, genüssliches Verschmelzen zweier Lippenpaare, ein zärtlicher, liebevoller Tanz der Zungen, bevor sie sich schließlich trennten und Sirius seine Zähne ganz sanft in ihre Unterlippe grub und vorsichtig daran knabberte. Bevor er erneut leidenschaftlich von ihrem Mund Besitz ergriff und sie erneut beinahe um den Verstand küsste.

Und dieser Mann konnte küssen!

Seine Hand glitt inzwischen an ihrem Rücken hinab und presste ihr Becken fest gegen seines, so dass sie seine Erregung durch die Kleidung spüren konnte, die sie noch voneinander trennte. Und sie drängte sich ihm ohne zu zögern entgegen, enger an ihn. Enger an seinen harten, erregten Körper. Enger an diesen Mann, dessen Arme sie augenblicklich wie Stahlbänder umschlangen – so als hätte er nicht die Absicht, sie jemals wieder loszulassen.

Ja. Oh ja!

„Spürst du, was Du mit mir machst? Spürst du, wie sehr ich dich will?" flüsterte er an ihren Lippen, bevor er seinen Mund an ihrem Kinn nach unten gleiten ließ, über ihre Kehle, bis hinab zu ihrem Hals, wo er sich direkt über dem rasenden Puls festsaugte.

Er würde ein Mal auf ihrer hellen Haut hinterlassen, ein Zeichen dafür, dass sie ihm gehörte! Ihm allein! Er würde sie als ihm zugehörig brandmarken!

Ihr raues, erregtes Stöhnen und die Art, wie sie unter seiner Berührung erschauerte, erzeugte ein tiefes, zufriedenes Knurren in seiner Kehle. Das besitzergreifende Knurren eines Raubtieres.

Ja! Ja, das war es, was er wollte, diese reine, unverfälschte Hingabe! Sie sollte ihm gehören – mit Haut und Haaren! Ganz und gar! Er wollte alles von ihr, Körper und Seele. Und eines schwor er sich hoch und heilig, während er das Gesicht in ihrem herrlichen Haar vergrub und tief ihren lockenden Duft nach Shampoo und weiblicher Leidenschaft inhalierte, das würde er auch schaffen!

„Das Gleiche wie Du mit mir."

War das wirklich ihre Stimme? Dieses atemlose, sinnliche Geräusch? Musste wohl so sein, entschied Lena und gab dem kleinen Teufelchen in sich nach, das ihr so wundervoll verruchte Ideen eingab, wann immer sie diesem Mann nahe genug kam. Ihre Hand glitt neckend an seinem Körper nach unten. Langsam. Quälend langsam. Bis sie die ehrfurchtgebietende Wölbung in seiner Hose erreichte und ihre Finger hauchzart darüber hinweg tanzen ließ. „Und was tun wir jetzt damit?"

Sirius erschauderte erwartungsvoll und drängte sich in ihre Handfläche hinein. „Ich hätte da eine Idee ..."

„Großer Gott, Black! Was ist nur in diesem Haus hier los? Erst Lupin, jetzt du! Habt ihr keine Schlafzimmer, in die ihr derartige Aktivitäten verlegen könnt? Das ist ja widerwärtig!"

„Verdammt!" Sirius verdrehte die Augen und wechselte den Standort, so dass er Lena mit seinem Körper gegen den lauernden Blick des Tränkemeisters abschirmte. Der Gesichtsausdruck des Kerls gefiel ihm, ehrlich gesagt, überhaupt nicht.

„Hast du nicht irgendetwas zu tun, Snape? Flubberwürmer pulen zum Beispiel? Oder Schüler schikanieren? Oder Lord Voldemort in seinen verdammten, größenwahnsinnigen Arsch kriechen?"

„Himmel, Black, ob ich wohl noch mal erleben werde, dass du aus der Pubertät kommst?"

„Himmel, Snape, ob ich wohl noch mal erleben werde, dass du etwas anderes als Abneigung in deinen Mitmenschen hervorrufst?"

Der Tränkemeister presste die Lippen fest zusammen, als müsse er sich gewaltsam an einer Bemerkung hindern. Sein Blick streifte noch einmal Lena. Und verweilte für einen Augenblick. Und dann neigte er den Kopf und erklärte spöttisch: „Wenn Sie von unserem ewigen Teenager hier genug haben, Madam, sagen Sie einfach Bescheid!"

Sprach es, wirbelte herum und eilte mit wehendem Umhang den Gang entlang, bis er hinter einer Ecke verschwand.

„Was war denn das?" Lena blickte ihm belustigt nach. „Die Zaubererversion von Batman?"

Sirius' Lachen war so ansteckend, dass sie nicht widerstehen konnte. Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn noch einmal. „Okay, großer Junge, und was machen wir jetzt?"

„Sirius wird uns leider Gesellschaft leisten. Sonst reißt im Kingsley noch ein kostbares Körperteil ab und das würdet ihr wohl beide bedauern …"

Sirius schloss die Augen, ehe er ein wehleidiges „Hau´ ab, Moony!" hervorstieß. Remus war hinter den Beiden ebenfalls aufgetaucht.

„Wenn Dein Wunsch nach Kindern so früh versiegt ist, mein Freund … aber mach´ mir später keine Vorwürfe! Ich habe versucht zu retten, was zu retten ist."

Ein lautes Seufzen erfüllte die Halle, ehe Sirius wirklich einen Schritt zurückwich und seinem Freund einen grimmigen Blick zuwarf. Kurz bevor er mit verblüfft offen stehendem Mund den derangierten Zustand seines Freundes bemerkte.

„Mann, Moony! Ihr habt es ja nicht mal zum Frühstück geschafft!"

„Halt´s Maul und setz´ Dich in Bewegung! Ich habe nämlich auch noch nach Schniefelus´ Neuigkeiten Dinge zu erledigen."

Remus warf Lena ein kleines, entschuldigendes Lächeln zu. „Stella ist oben. Wir … ähm … beeilen uns."

Mit diesen Worten schob er Sirius vor sich her, zurück ins Esszimmer.

* * *

_Gibt es Fledermaus ex? Lena braucht, glaube ich, grade eine GROSSE Flasche! Reviews!_


	9. Vollmond

_**A/N:** Hallo, ihr Lieben! Okay, ihr seid gewarnt … mehr als einmal! Wir haben euch gewarnt, dass diese Geschichte sich hauptsächlich fast nur um das Eine drehen wird. Und manchmal alles andere als zärtlich. Stimmt´s? Okay, nachdem das klar gestellt ist und ihr wisst, das es dieses Mal ein wenig „rauer" zugeht … hier kommt das neue Kapitel! Und es ist Vollmond …

* * *

_

**Summary:** Lena und Stella lernen ein paar neue, schrecklich interessante Leute kennen, und Stella außerdem einen inzwischen recht vertrauten Menschen von einer ganz neuen Seite, wobei der silberne Erdtrabant eine große Rolle spielt, ein gewisses „haariges Problem" und der alte Folterkeller der Blacks. Außerdem führt man eine nonverbale Diskussion über die Rangordnung in einem Rudel.

* * *

**In weiteren Rollen:** Eine Gruppe von Teenagern, auf die wir vermutlich alle schon sehnsüchtig gewartet haben, und von denen zumindest einer einem interessanten Fanclub angehört, eine lebensmüder Batman-Verschnitt in Flirtstimmung, die allerdings bald wieder in die gewohnte Miesepetrigkeit umschlägt, ein Minister und eine Morphmagierin, die gar nicht wissen, worüber sie zuerst kichern sollen, eine vehement nach Streicheleinheiten verlangende Eule, der Kartoffelpuffer des nächsten Tages und eine alte Streckbank, komplett mit den dazugehörigen Ketten.

* * *

**Vollmond **

Hmmm. Konnte dieser Mann küssen! Mit einem lange vermissten, seligen Lächeln saß Stella auf dem ihr zugewiesenem Bett und blickte träumerisch aus dem Fenster. Sie und Remus hatten es nach Snapes Unterbrechung nur mühsam geschafft, sich soweit unter Kontrolle zu bringen, dass er es ins Esszimmer geschafft hatte. Und sie war ihm ungefragt gefolgt, gleich nachdem ihre Jeans wieder an Ort und Stelle saß und die wichtigsten Belange des Ordens unter Ausschluss der Muggel-Gäste besprochen worden waren. Unterwegs war sie dann Lena über den Weg gelaufen, die ehrlich gesagt so wirkten, wie sie sich noch Minuten zuvor gefühlt hatte. Beide Frauen wechselten ein breites Lächeln und Stella hatte mit dem Mund ein stummes „Später!" geformt, damit die Freundin wusste, dass es später ausreichend Zeit für Erklärungen gab.

Dumbledore hatte offenbar an diesem Morgen besonders gute Laune, selbst nach der hastig durchgeführten Ordenssitzung – ansonsten konnte sie das breite Lächeln nicht einordnen, das er Sirius schenkte. Errötete der etwa? Und auch Dora schienen etwas äußerst lustig zu finden, denn die junge Frau versteckte ihr Kichern zwar hinter einer Serviette, aber ihre Schultern bebten unter dem leisen Gelächter und ihr Haar hatte sich von Pink zu einem sehr schrillen Lila gewandelt. Snape saß mit einer seiner berühmten undurchdringlichen Mienen am Tisch und ignorierte geflissentlich die Tasse dampfenden Tee und den Teller, den Dumbledore ihm mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes bereit vor einiger Zeit zugeschoben hatte.

„Vermutlich ist ja noch keine Fütterungszeit für Fledermäuse", raunte es neben Lena und sie musste sich wegen Sirius Kommentar schwer das Lachen verkneifen. Auch Stellas Mundwinkel zuckten, allerdings wagte sie einen näheren Blick – und fand Mrs. Rowlings Beschreibung dann doch ein wenig zu harsch.

Snape war wirklich blass, einen Tatsache, die durch seine tiefschwarze Robe und das schwarze Haar noch hervorgehoben wurde. Und seine Miene glich wirklich einem Pokerface, so ausdruckslos, wie er es hielt. Allerdings hatte sie sich nach den Büchern seine Nase viel größer vorgestellt. Und seine Haare waren nicht einmal annähernd fettig.

Stella ließ ihren Blick langsam über seine Robe gleiten. Gut geschnittener, schwerer Stoff. Nicht übel für einen Lehrer. Offenbar wurden die in der Zaubererwelt besser bezahlt als bei den Muggeln.

Als ihr Blick jedoch wieder nach oben wanderte, fand sie sich in der absoluten und ungeteilten Aufmerksamkeit des Tränkemeisters wieder. Er sah sie an und unwillkürlich beschlich sie ein mulmiges Gefühl – bis er zwinkerte.

Stella wäre fast vom Stuhl gerutscht vor Schreck.

Snape ZWINKERTE?

Das war doch kaum möglich. Vermutlich hatte ihre Phantasie ihr einen Streich gespielt. Doch seine Augen blitzten und sie hätte schwören können, dass sie winzige, fröhlich tanzende Fünkchen darin entdeckte.

Heftig schluckend richtete sie den Blick wieder auf das Brötchen auf ihrem Teller. Nur, um sich gleich darauf zu fragen, ob sie sich das leise, drohende Knurren neben ihr auch nur einbildete. Besitzergreifend legte sich Remus´ Hand auf ihre.

Als Dora sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte verkündete sie jedenfalls mit einem breiten Grinsen, dass sie sich vielleicht auch einmal in der Muggelwelt für ein Date umsehen sollte – und fragte, ob Stella oder Lena nicht ein geeignetes Exemplar kennen würden. (A/N: Wir können da Chris ... äh ... Snape126 vorschlagen! Dem täte eine Black ganz gut! Kicher!)

Beide Frauen wechselten einen raschen Blick – und prusteten dann los.

- - - - -

Während die Neuankömmlinge also endlich mit dem Frühstück begannen war ein durchdringendes, knirschendes Geräusch zu hören. Wie rasselnde Ketten. Stella und Lena wechselten einen fragenden, leicht beunruhigten Blick, während Dora begeistert aufsprang und auch Dumbledore sich erhob.

„Das wird unser Besuch sein", erklärte er zwinkernd auf den fragenden Blick der beiden Frauen und verschwand in den Flur. Wenig später kehrte er zurück, in Begleitung mehrerer junger Leute. Vier an der Zahl, zwei davon deutlich rothaarig, ein junger Mann und eine junge Frau. Hinter ihnen folgte noch so ein Pärchen, dieses Mal er dunkelhaarig und sie mit lockigem, braunem Haar. Alle vier waren schwarz gekleidet und ihnen fehlten die Umhänge, die sonst fast alle in diesem Raum trugen. Nur Sirius und Dora hatten auf dieses Kleidungsstück verzichtet.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich", gegrüßte Dumbledore die Vier mit einem Zwinkern.

„Verzeihung, Sir. Wir wurden aufgehalten", antwortete der Rothaarige und warf einen Blick über die Schulter. „Jemand hat rumgetrödelt."

„Habe ich nicht, Ronald!"

„Doch, mein Schatz, das hast Du!" Und mit einem vertraulichen Zwinkern in den braunen Augen erklärte er: „Sie musste die letzte Geschichte noch zu Ende lesen. Und ein Schwätzchen mit dem restlichen Fanclub halten."

Die braunhaarige junge Frau errötete heftig und boxte ihn gespielt böse gegen den Oberarm. Er grinste nur.

„Junge Erwachsene", seufzte Dumbledore lächelnd. „Meine Damen? Darf ich vorstellen? Noch ein paar Helden Ihrer Phantasie. Ronald Weasley und Hermine Granger," er deutete auf das sich kabbelnde Pärchen. „und das hier sind Ginevra Weasley und …"

„… Harry Potter", entschlüpfte es Lena atemlos. Sie starrte ihn, ebenso wie ihre Freundin, ein wenig fassungslos an.

Harry grinste schief. „Was hat mich verraten? Mein umwerfender Charme? Oder doch wieder meine Narbe?"

Beide schüttelten den Kopf.

„Weder noch. Du … Du siehst nur so gar nicht aus wie in den Bücher …", begann Lena und ihre Freundin fügte nicht minder erstaunt hinzu: „… sondern eher wie in unseren Geschichten."

Es stimmte wirklich, das blasse Kerlchen aus den Büchern von JKR war er definitiv nicht. Eigentlich war er – richtig süß! Dunkle, wuschlige Haare, blitzende grüne Augen. Und eine Freundin, die mit Argusaugen darüber wachte, dass niemand ihren Harry zu lange anschmachtete. Ginny schien ein klein wenig eifersüchtig zu sein. Zumindest, wenn man dem warnenden Blick glauben durfte, den sie den beiden Frauen am Tisch zuwarf.

„Tjaja, unser Goldjunge", ertönte Snapes Stimme spöttisch, womit er die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit erneut auf sich zog. „Der Retter der gesamten Menschheit, ganz egal ob Muggel oder Zauberer. Was täten wir nur ohne ihn? Dass hunderte von Menschen an der Rettung der Welt vor Voldemort mithelfen, ist ja nicht wichtig."

„Sie sind wohl nicht genügend gewürdigt worden, was Professor?" Es war Hermine, die diesen Satz mit deutlich spöttischem Unterton von sich gab. Stella und Lena wechselten einen erstaunten Blick.

„Nun, Miss Granger, ich bin im Gegensatz zu anderen Anwesenden nicht darauf angewiesen, mich im zweifelhaften Ruhm eines Kinderbuches zu sonnen. Wenn es bei Ihnen natürlich anders ist … Vielleicht ist Größenwahnsinn ja ein Fach in Ihrer Aurorenausbildung, die mir bisher entging?"

„Halt die Klappe, Schniv…", fauchte Sirius nun ungehalten.

„Sirius!" Remus schien genug von der Auseinandersetzung zu haben. Er taxierte seinen Freund mit einem warnenden Blick, ehe er sich an Snape wandte. „Lass die Kinder in Ruhe."

„So gereizt heute, Wolf? Ach ja, es ist ja mal wieder Vollmond …"

„Treib´s nicht auf die Spitze." Die Stimme des Werwolfes war mit einem Mal deutlich dunkler geworden, drohender. Offenbar war dies´ auch Snape aufgefallen, denn er folgte der Warnung, wenn auch recht widerwillig.

„Voldemort wurde gesichtet. Obwohl ich nicht ganz sicher bin, ob wir das hier erörtern sollten." Sein Blick wanderte über Lena und Stella, die bei der Erwähnung des gefürchteten Schwarzmagiers ein wenig blasser geworden waren. Auch Remus blickte beide an, ehe er knapp nickte und aufstand.

„Ihr entschuldigt uns?" Er nickte Lena ernst zu, ehe sein Blick auf Stella fiel und dort für ein kleines, zärtliches Lächeln verweilte, das in genau der gleichen Weise erwidert wurde. Dann wandte er sich um und verließ den Raum.

Sirius, Snape und die Jugendlichen folgten ihm.

- - - - -

Seit drei Tagen waren sie nun schon hier und so langsam begann Stella sich zu langweilen. War Remus bisher immer eine mehr als willkommene Abwechslung gewesen, so schien ihm allerdings heute der zu erwartende Vollmond aufs Gemüt zu schlagen und er hatte sich bereits an frühen Nachmittag von ihr verabschiedet, mit einer eindringlichen Ermahnung, sich in dieser Nacht nicht aus ihrem Zimmer zu rühren und sich unbedingt von ihm fernzuhalten.

Sie hatte versucht mit ihm darüber zu diskutieren und dabei den Wolfsbann erwähnt. Und ziemlich enttäuscht erfahren, dass es etwas Derartiges gar nicht gab. Also saß sie jetzt hier, abgespeist mit einem vagen: „Diese Werwolfssache ist nicht so, wie Du oder Miss Rowling denken."

Und jetzt langweilte sie sich zu Tode. Großer Gott, wie schlimm war es eigentlich schon mit ihr, dass ein Mann, den sie erst wenige Tage kannte, bereits einen so wichtigen Teil ihres Lebens ausmachte, dass sie ihn schon vermisste, wenn sie für ein paar Stunden von ihm getrennt war?

Und was zur Hölle sollte das überhaupt heißen, „…ist nicht so, wie sie dachte"? Verflucht, hatte er sie doch damit nur neugieriger gemacht!

Gegen Abend hielt sie es einfach nicht mehr aus. Besonders nicht, weil sie ständig über die Möglichkeit nachsann, dass ihre Freundin vermutlich grade dabei war, den knackigen Animagus zu vernaschen, der ihr auf Schritt und Tritt nachzulaufen schien.

Sie legte wenig Wert darauf, ihre Theorie durch das Lauschen auf das eventuelle ekstatische Quietschen der Bettfedern im Nebenraum untermauern zu lassen. Also warf sie sich nur einen Morgenmantel über ihr Nachthemd – Himmel, irgendwer hatte mit schlafwandlerischer Sicherheit das hässlichste Ding mitgebracht, das sie besaß – und schlich sich die Treppe hinunter.

Hmmm, wo würde sie hingehen, wenn sie ein Werwolf wäre …?

Sie hatte nicht den leisesten Schimmer. Also begann sie damit, systematisch jeden Raum zu durchstreifen. Was ihr eine erneute Begegnung mit der hässlichen Kartoffel einbrachte. Allerdings war sie dieses Mal vorbereitet und schlug die Tür in der Küche, hinter der Kreacher sich verschanzt hatte, und wo er auch augenblicklich zu neuen, wüsten Beschimpfungen ansetzte, einfach wortlos wieder zu. Ein dumpfes Geräusch erklang und mit einiger Genugtuung vermutete sie, dass sie die hässliche, hassverzerrte Visage des Hauselfen getroffen hatte!

Tja, dann gab es morgen wohl Puffer...

Mit einem finsteren Grinsen verschwand sie aus der Küche und durchquerte das Esszimmer und den großen Salon. Der Raum war wirklich riesig. Überall standen kleinere Tische herum, mit Stühlen und einer Menge Papier darauf. Sie wollte eigentlich auch nur einen kurzen Blick darauf werfen. Neugierde war schon ein furchtbares Laster …

„Schuhuu!"

Stella sprang vor Schreck aus dem Stand mindestens einen halben Meter hoch. Nur mit Mühe konnte sie einen Schrei unterdrücken, als etwas hinter ihr dieses Geräusch von sich gab. Erschrocken wirbelte sie herum und starrte in die großen, gelblichen Augen einer – Eule.

Sie war noch nie so erleichtert gewesen, eine Eule zu sehen! Und wenn sie sich nicht irrte, konnte das hier nur die viel gepriesene Hedwig sein. Denn das Tier war schneeweiß und überhaupt nicht scheu. Im Gegenteil, es schmiegte den großen Kopf gegen ihre Hand und verlangte ganz offensichtlich nach ein paar Streicheleinheiten.

„Hast Du mich erschreckt!" flüsterte Stella immer noch mit einem leisen Beben in der Stimme. Die Eule klapperte zur Antwort nur mit dem Schnabel und drehte den Kopf einmal von rechts nach links.

Erst nach einer ausgeprägten Schmuse-Runde für den cleveren Vogel wagte sich Stella vorsichtig weiter. Direkt neben dem Treppenaufgang entdeckte sie endlich eine Treppe, die hinunter führte. Wohl die sprichwörtliche Kellertüre. Was sie dort wohl erwartete?

Finsternis empfing sie, als sie die Tür aufgezogen hatte, und Stella zögerte einen langen Moment. In diesem Zauberer-Haus gab es leider keine Lichtschalter, die sie anschalten konnte. Und auch keine der vielen Fackeln, Kerzen oder Laternen war auf die Schnelle aufzutreiben. Sollte sie es trotzdem wagen?

‚_Bleib in Deinem Zimmer! Diese Werwolfssache ist nicht so, wie Du oder Mrs. Rowling denken!'_

Vielen Dank für diese Info, Remus John Lupin! Ich wette, Du hättest mir nichts davon gesagt, wenn Du gewusst hättest, wie sehr es meine Neugier anstacheln würde!

Ohne noch länger darüber nachzudenken hatte sie die ersten drei Stufen überwunden und hörte beklommen, wie die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel. Undurchdringliche Finsternis umarmte sie und einen Sekunde lang schwappte Panik in ihr hoch. Es dauerte, bis ihre Augen sich soweit an ihre Umgebung gewöhnt hatten, dass sie schemenhaft ihre Umgebung erkennen konnte. Nur minimales Mondlicht beleuchtete den Gang durch schmale Fensterchen.

Vorsichtig stieg sie auch die restlichen Stufen hinunter und tastete sich voran. Etwas weiter vorne konnte sie den schwachen Schein einer Kerze erkennen. Ob dort wohl …?

„Remus?" rief sie leise. Es kam keine Antwort. Nur das schwache Licht flackerte ein wenig, als habe sich jemand schnell bewegt.

„Remus!" Er musste es sein. Wer sonst sollte schließlich um diese Urzeit im Keller herumstreunen?

Der logische Teil in ihrem Kopf schrie sie an, sie solle laufen, und das schnell, denn er war ein Werwolf und er würde sie angreifen und bestimmt töten. Doch irgendetwas zog sie weiter, etwas Unbestimmtes, Unerklärliches! Etwas, dass ihre Haut erwartungsvoll prickeln ließ.

Wieder antwortete niemand auf ihren Ruf. Aber der Kerzenschein bewegte sich – und zwar von ihr fort. Und sie wurde davon angezogen wie die Motte vom Licht. Sie eilte dem Schein nach, folgte ihm in eine Ecke und in einen großen, viereckigen Raum. Kurz konnte sie so etwas wie eine alte Rüstung aufschimmern sehen – ehe das Licht endgültig erlosch.

Wieder umhüllt von fast vollkommener Dunkelheit tastete Stella sich weiter. Ihre Finger trafen auf Holz. Hüfthoch etwa. Eine längliche Bank, offenbar schon lange hier, denn das Holz fühlte sich nicht so sorgfältig glatt geschliffen an wie es sonst heute Gang und Gäbe war. Als sich plötzlich etwas hinter ihr bewegte, schrak sie zusammen. Ihr Herz hämmerte gegen ihre Rippen, als sie in die Dunkelheit lauschte. Kein einziges Geräusch. Nur ihr sich langsam beschleunigender Atem. Vielleicht sollte sie doch lieber wieder hinauf gehen …

Sie machte einen Schritt. Nichts. Dann noch einen. Und ehe sie den dritten machen konnte packte sie plötzlich etwas. Ein Schrei entschlüpfte ihr, während sie etwas sehr Warmes gegen die kalten Steine hinter ihr drängte und ihr so jeden Fluchtweg abschnitt. Ein dumpfes Knurren ertönte, eindeutig von einem Tier und einige schreckliche Sekunden tanzten Kreaturen wie Grindelohs und Irrwichte durch den Kopf. Sie hatte nicht daran gedacht, dass sich hier vielleicht etwas Anderes, Gefährliches verbarg. Erneut ertönte das Knurren, dicht an ihrer Kehle. Und Stella, normalerweise durch und durch Atheistin, begann zu beten.

Ganz leise und sehr bedrohlich erklang eine vertraute und doch irgendwie fremde Stimme: „Jage niemals einen Alpha!"

- - - - -

Er konnte ihre Angst förmlich riechen. Und es verstärkte seltsamerweise seinen Ärger auf sie. Sie hatte ihm nicht gehorcht! Er hatte sie extra gewarnt. Hatte ihr ganz deutlich gesagt, sie solle in ihrem Zimmer bleiben. Aber jetzt war sie hier, nur in einen Morgenmantel und ein Nachthemd gehüllt, die kaum ihren herrlichen Körper verbargen, und fürchtete sich. Gut so! Bei Merlins Bart, vielleicht würde sie ja dann lernen!

Himmel, selbst der beißende Geruch nach Angst konnte ihre Süße nicht schlucken. Er wollte sie. Hier und jetzt, in der Folterkammer der Blacks. Wollte sie an die Wand ketten, um sie zu nehmen, hart und schnell, seine animalischen Instinkte nach Paarung befriedigen. Nur noch der letzte Rest menschlicher Verstand hielt ihn zurück. Er würde sie sicher verletzen! Sie vielleicht beißen! Und so flüchtete er sich in das letzte, was sein Geist als Möglichkeit ersann – er musste ihr so gründlich Angst einjagen, dass sie ging! Und das schnell.

Also wiederholte er sein Knurren dicht an ihrer Kehle und hatte Erfolg. Der Geruch nach Angst wurde so heftig, dass er all seine Kraft brauchte, um den Jagdinstinkt niederzuringen. So wenig er den Rest des Monats den Wolf völlig verdrängen konnte, so wenig vermochte der Wolf es jetzt umgekehrt. Mrs. Rowling hatte diese Tatsache auf diesen eigenartigen Bann-Trank geschoben und im Stillen amüsierte sich Remus immer noch darüber. Sie hatte so viel Informationen, lag aber in bestimmten Dingen so unendlich falsch …

Es war sowohl Segen wie auch Fluch. Einerseits ermöglichte es ihm, wenigstens eine geringfügige Kontrolle über sich zu behalten. Andererseits aber wünschte er sich so manches Mal das allumfassende Vergessen herbei, dass Mrs. Rowling beschrieb. Dann müsste er nicht miterleben, wie er Tonnen von rohem Fleisch verzehrte. Und er könnte vielleicht wenigstens einen geringen Zeitraum wieder nur Mensch sein.

Er nahm all seine menschliche Energie zusammen und presste mühsam die Worte hervor.

„Jage niemals einen Alpha."

Es kostete ihn immense Mühe, diesen Satz über die Lippen zu bekommen. Und dann löste er die Umklammerung ihrer Oberarme – sie würde bestimmt blaue Flecken kriegen – und gab ihr die letzte Chance zur Flucht.

Aber dieses vermaledeite Frauenzimmer schien nicht einmal daran zu denken!

Von jetzt auf gleich verschwand der Geruch der Angst. Und, viel schlimmer – anstatt zu fliehen schlang sie beide Arme um seinen Hals und drückte sich so eng an ihn, dass der Wolf förmlich jubilierte, nachdem er sich aus der verblüfften Erstarrung gelöst hatte. Ihre weichen Formen schmiegten sich an ihn und sofort reagierte sein Körper darauf. Ein elementarer Hunger bemächtigte sich seiner. Und ehe er es verhindern konnte übernahm der Wolf die Kontrolle.

Remus packte Stella und drängte sie gegen die hölzerne Bank, die sie schon vorhin entdeckt hatte. Eine altertümliche Streckbank. Sich gegen sie pressend machte sich der Werwolf in ihm bereit, sie zu beißen. Sein Mund schwebte schon Unheil verkündend über ihrem nackten Hals. Und das Verlangen, die Zähne in ihre weiche Haut zu graben, wurde fast übermächtig.

_Nur kurz._

_Es wird ihr nicht wehtun._

_Vielleicht mag sie es ja …_

‚NEIN! Ich werde sie nicht dazu verdammen!'

_Verfluchter Mensch!_

Nur mit äußerster Kraftanstrengung gelang es Remus den Kopf zu drehen und sie zu küssen anstatt zu beißen. Und zu seiner Erleichterung schien das Tier damit einverstanden.

- - - - -

Stella registrierte fast ein wenig verblüfft sein Gebaren. Sein Kuss war so vollkommen anders als sie ihn kannte. Immer noch sehr leidenschaftlich, aber dieses Mal auch fast ein wenig brutal, bezwingend, so als fordere er von ihr totale Unterwerfung. Seine Worte schossen ihr durch den Kopf. „Jage nie einen Alpha.". War er ein Alphawolf? Wie zur Antwort presste er sich gegen sie und sie konnte seine Erregung zwischen ihren Schenkeln spüren. Himmel, er schien wirklich mehr als gut ausgestattet.

Ohne Kompromiss drängte er sie gegen die Bank, sodass sie schließlich nicht anders konnte als sich darauf fallen zu lassen. Und an die Wand hinter dem Kopfende zu rutschen. Er folgte ihr, drängte sie. Und als es nicht mehr weiter ging packte er ihre Handgelenke und drückte sie nach oben. Etwas Kaltes streifte ihre Haut und im nächsten Moment hörte sie metallisches Klicken.

Was …?

Als sie die Hände wieder runternehmen wollte hörte sie das Rascheln von Ketten. Er hatte sie an die Wand gefesselt.

Erneut brandete Panik in ihr auf, aber nur kurz. Denn die besitzergreifenden Hände, die sich unter ihr Nachthemd geschoben hatten, forderten ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit. Er ließ nur Fingerspitzen und -nägel über die Haut ihrer Oberschenkel wandern, aber offenbar waren letztere nun ein wenig länger und hinterließen einen Hauch von Schmerz, grade so, dass es ihre Nervenenden vibrieren ließ und ihr heiße Schauer durch den Körper jagte. Er zeichnete verschlungene Muster auf ihre Haut, bis sie ein leises Wimmern ausstieß. Remus beantwortete es mit einem Knurren, das fast wie ein Versprechen klang.

In der Leistengegend angekommen verschwanden die Fingernägel und machten sanfteren Fingerspitzen Platz, suchten ihren Weg nach oben. Da aber Stellas Nachthemd leider im Brustbereich ein wenig zu eng war büßte er bald seine Bewegungsfreiheit ein. Ein wütendes Geräusch entfuhr ihm, ließ sie zusammenfahren – und im nächsten Augenblick hatte er seine Hände hervorgezogen, den Stoff gepackt und ihn offenbar ohne große Kraftanstrengung zerrissen.

Ein leiser Einwand brannte ihr auf den Lippen, allerdings bekam sie keine Gelegenheit ihn zu tadeln, denn er nutzte ihre geöffneten Lippen zu einem erneuten, alles verzehrenden Kuss. Und ohne den Grund zu wissen, begann sie sich gegen ihn zu wehren, nicht bereit ihn so völlig ohne Gegenwehr gewähren zu lassen. Instinktiv dazu entschlossen, ihn nicht ohne Kampf als Alpha zu akzeptieren.

Seine Hände wanderten gierig über die entblößte Haut, ihren Bauch hinauf, zu ihren Brüsten, umfingen und massierten sie, rieben mit der rauen Handfläche über ihre Nippel, bis sie hart und geschwollen waren und sie ihm mit einem hilflosen Wimmern antwortete, ihre Gegenwehr fast erlahmen ließ. Erst dann gab er ihre Lippen frei, leckte sich seinen Weg hinab.

Als er die weiche Stelle an ihrem Hals gefunden hatte unter der ihr Puls flatterte, stieß er ein dunkles, bedrohliches Knurren aus. Stella versuchte, sich ihm zu entziehen, doch die einzige Folge war, dass er sie mit seinem gesamten Gewicht auf die Streckbank drückte, ihr ihre Lage wortlos deutlich machte. Seine immense Erregung drückte sich gegen ihren Schoß und machte sie seltsam atemlos. Und wie von selbst nahm sie die uralte beschwichtigende Pose ein, entblößte ihren Hals für ihn – und er grub seine Zähne hinein.

Sie fühlte seine Kraft, erwartete den schmerzhaften Biss. Doch zu ihrer Verwunderung ging er nur bis zu einem gewissen Punkt. Er hinterließ zwar Zahnabdrücke als Zeichen ihrer Niederlage im Kampf mit ihm, doch er verletzte sie nicht. Mit großen Augen starrte sie in die Dunkelheit. In diesem Moment wünschte sie sich die Dunkelheit durchdringen zu können und ihn zu sehen.

Nachdem die Rangfolge für den Wolf hinreichend geklärt war wurden seine Berührungen zärtlicher. Er küsste und leckte sich an ihrem Körper entlang, umkreiste ihre Brustwarzen, ihren Bauchnabel. Menschliche Hände ergriffen ihren Slip und sie fragte sich, ob er das gemeint hatte. Es wäre nicht so, wie sie es sich vorstellen würde? Keine körperliche Transformation? Er blieb, zumindest körperlich, weitestgehend menschlich?

Unterschwellig wurde ihr klar, dass diese Tatsache Werwölfe vermutlich so gefährlich machte. Niemand konnte sie so auf Anhieb erkennen.

Aber auch dieser letzte klare Gedanke wurde fortgewischt, als er ihr Höschen über die Knöchel streifte – und ohne Vorwarnung seine Zunge in ihr versenkte. Stella keuchte auf und ballte die Fäuste. Zitterte unter diesem plötzlichen erotischen Angriff, ehe ihr ein leises Stöhnen entschlüpfte. Was tat er da mit ihr? Und warum, zum Henker, war er darin so furchtbar talentiert?

Als er besonders tief in sie vordrang, einen dieser besonderen Punkte traf, die sie bis dahin noch überhaupt nicht gekannt hatte, warf es sie über die Klippe. Sie schrie seinen Namen, bat ihn um irgendetwas, konnte sich aber nur Sekunden später nicht mehr daran erinnern, was es gewesen war. Ein Zittern raste durch ihren Körper und machte sie völlig wehrlos.

Das Nächste was sie wahrnahm war, dass sie plötzlich auf den Knien war und Remus nackt hinter ihr kniete, dass sein heißer, muskulöser Körper sich gegen sie drückte, er sich an ihr rieb und sie schon wieder feucht werden ließ. Er hatte ihre Hände gepackt, hielt sie dort fest, wo die Ketten waren und schlüpfte ohne Probleme in sie hinein. Er war groß. Wirklich groß. Und er dehnte sie förmlich, als er sich gegen sie presste. Ein leises Wimmern entfuhr ihr, ob aus Schmerz oder Wonne, wusste sie nicht - gefolgt von einem erleichterten Schluchzen, weil ihr ein sehnsüchtiges „Endlich!" durch den Kopf schoss. Endlich! Sie fühlte sich, als warte sie auf diesen Moment schon seit Ewigkeiten.

Sie wusste nicht, warum sie plötzlich so dachte. Immerhin hockte sie hier und vögelte mit einem Mann, den sie erst seit 3 Tagen kannte. Und der zu allem Überfluss auch noch ein Werwolf war, der von sich selbst sagte, er sei eine Bestie.

Sie fühlte ihn hinter sich, Brust und Bauch deutlich behaarter als bei jedem anderen Mann, den sie auf diese Weise kennen gelernt hatte, und doch hatte er in diesem Moment so wenig gemein mit einer Bestie.

Er war so … so …

Richtig!

Wirklich!

Ihrs!

Als er begann, sich in sie zu treiben, sprangen ihr die Tränen in die Augen. Nicht aus Schmerz, sondern wegen des Gefühls des reinen, puren Glücks! Seine Bewegungen waren schnell, abgehackt, ungestüm, aber sie wollte es nicht anders. Er lehnte sich gegen sie und die Ketten scheuerten an ihren Handgelenken, aber es war egal. Denn sein Körper war alles, was sie brauchte. Seine Finger, die sich mit den ihren verschlangen. Seine Brust, die sich an ihrem Rücken rieb. Seine Hüfte, die gegen ihre stieß und diese herrlichen Gefühle auslöste. Sie so hoch trug, dass sie fast wahnsinnig wurde vor Angst, zu fallen. Und gleichzeitig wusste sie, das er dies´ nie zulassen würde.

Als sie spürte, wie das Beben in ihm begann ließ auch Stella sich fallen. Remus brach ihr fast die Finger, so fest griff er zu, aber das war egal! Schmerz vermischte sich mit Lust und ihr Schrei sich mit einem lang gezogenen Heulen. Dann wurde alles dunkel.

- - - - -

Als Stella wieder zu sich kam, war sie in ihrem Bett. Als ihr das klar wurde riss sie die Augen auf. Hatte sie etwas alles nur geträumt?

Oh bitte nicht!

Sie kämpfte sich hoch, in eine sitzende Position, ehe ihr Blick auf ihr zerfetztes Nachthemd fiel. Und sie den klebrigen Beweis für die Realität auf den Innenseiten ihrer Schenkeln spüren konnte.

Mit Herzklopfen kämpfte sie sich aus dem Bett. Als ihre Füße den Boden berührten, durchdrang ein lang gezogenes Heulen die Stille. Und sie konnte nichts gegen das zärtliche Lächeln tun, das ihr Gesicht erleuchtete. Ihr Wolf …

‚_MEINS!'

* * *

_

_Schnurr! Da wird man doch direkt neidisch und möchte seinen eigenen "Wolf", was? Lasst es uns wissen!_


	10. Die Explosion

_So, eine Woche ist vergangen und es ist Zeit für eine neues Kapitelchen … Und Sirius steht schon in den Startlöchern, um all seine weiblichen Fans gehörig zum Sabbern zu bringen. Sofern man mit einer solchen Mördererektion noch gerade stehen kann … Und was tut Lena? Sie wäscht ihre Klamotten, dieses unromantische Frauenzimmer!

* * *

_

**Summary:** Zwei Zauberer führen eine Frühstücksunterhaltung, die bei dem einen eine Depression und dem anderen eine dringend behandlungsbedürftige Schwellung auslöst. Eine Fledermaus spielt mit ihrem Leben und setzt fies grinsend einen Animagus und damit beinahe die Waschküche in Brand, weswegen eine Muggel mit viel kaltem Wasser löschen muss. Und nasse Klamotten muss man bekanntlich ausziehen …

**In weiteren Rollen:** Ein ungefüllter Frühstücksteller, ein schlechtes Gewissen vom Feinsten, ein dringend benötigter Umhang und ein männlicher Verstand, der sich zunächst nur um Eines dreht – eine Frau, die ihn vollkommen verunsichert – bevor er die zugegebenermaßen etwas verquere Logik seiner Gedanken zugunsten heißer Erotik aufgibt …

* * *

**10. Die Explosion**

Sirius war daran gewöhnt, dass sein bester Freund an einem Morgen nach Vollmond verspätet zum Frühstück auftauchte. Und er war auch daran gewöhnt, dass dieser dann meist nicht viel Appetit hatte – etwas, das wahrscheinlich auf Doras absolut nervtötende Angewohnheit zurückzuführen war, rohes Fleisch in einem der Kellerräume bereitzustellen, damit der Wolf nicht auf der Suche nach Nahrung im Haus umherstreifte und die Vorräte für die kommende Woche plünderte.

Typisch Frau! Als ob so ein paar Würste oder ein Schinken nicht leicht zu ersetzen gewesen wären!

Was er allerdings _nicht_ gewöhnt war, war die ungewöhnliche Blässe und das leichte Zittern der Hände selbigen Freundes, das ihm sofort in Auge fiel, als Remus sich seine erste Tasse Earl Grey einschenkte. Und er war auch die Art nicht gewöhnt, mit der dieser seinem forschenden Blick auswich und angelegentlich auf seinen Teller starrte.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir, Moony?"

Die Antwort bestand lediglich in einem unbehaglichen Schulterzucken verbunden mit der wortlosen, beharrlichen Weigerung, den Blick vom leeren Teller zu heben.

„Red' mit mir, Remus. Ist letzte Nacht etwas passiert?" Langsam wurde Sirius unruhig. Himmel, Moony war nicht mehr so … niedergeschlagen gewesen, seit er während einer seiner Transformationen beinahe Dora verletzt hätte, weil die nachts durch das dunkle Haus gegeistert war und der Wolf sich über ihr plötzliches Auftauchen erschreckt hatte. Seitdem zog er sich in den Vollmondnächten auch immer in den Keller zurück, trotz aller Versuche, ihm das wieder auszureden.

„Stella ist in den Keller gekommen."

Die Worte waren so leise, dass Sirius sie fast nicht verstanden hätte. Stirnrunzelnd blickte er seinen Freund an. Stella. Aha. Nun, das war zu erwarten gewesen, schließlich hingen die Zwei jeden Tag zusammen. Und wie sie einander ansahen ... Also, wo bitte lag das Problem?

„Na und? Sie weiß doch schon von deiner Lycantrophie, Moon. Sie hat es von Anfang an gewusst. Und dank dieser total verrückten Mrs. Rowling und deren merkwürdiger Ansichten müsste sie doch eigentlich angenehm überrascht gewesen sein. Immerhin verwandelst du dich körperlich schließlich kaum. _Die_ paar Haare …"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie mich überhaupt gesehen hat, jedenfalls genug, um sich darüber klar zu werden…" Mit einer müden Bewegung schob Remus die Tasse beiseite. Selbst der Tee hatte heute Morgen einen faden Beigeschmack.

Sirius verstand die Welt nicht mehr. „Und _darum_ bist du so angeknackst?"

Der Gefragte stütze dem Kopf in die Handflächen und fuhr sich mit den gespreizten Fingern durch die Haare. „Nein. Sondern weil ich sie vermutlich so erschreckt habe, dass sie nie wieder auch nur ein einziges Wort mit mir spricht."

„Blödsinn! Du solltest nicht zuviel in Mrs. Rowlings bekloppten Büchern lesen! Du verlierst _nicht_ deinen menschlichen Verstand. Und du hast im ganzen Leben noch _nie_ jemanden verletzt! Und falls Du sie vielleicht ein wenig erschreckt haben solltest…"

„Ein wenig erschreckt?" Remus lachte auf, es war ein rauer, humorloser Ton. „Wenn du einen Überfall aus dem Hinterhalt und das gewaltsame ‚An-die-Wand-ketten' einer unschuldigen, nichts ahnenden Muggel _so_ nennen willst…"

Ach du Schreck! Da war der Wolf wohl tatsächlich etwas mit Remus durchgegangen …

Sirius versuchte sich die Situation vorzustellen, aber es war nicht Stella, die er gedanklich dort in Ketten legte. Irgendwie hatte sein Gehirn da ganz andere Vorstellungen … Statt der kleinen, drallen Brünetten, die seinen Freund so anschmachtete, hatte die Frau in seiner Vorstellung weiches, hellbraunes Haar. Und die herrlichsten graublauen Augen unter der Sonne. Und einen Mund, dessen Lächeln ihn schier um den Verstand brachte. Und sie war nicht klein und rundlich, sondern herrlich groß und weiblich gebaut – genau richtig für ihn, seine Hände, seinen Mund … Er brächte nur noch die Hand auszustrecken, um ihr die störenden Kleider vom Leib zu streifen und endlich wieder ihre nackte Haut unter seinen Fingern zu spüren…

Schluss damit, Black! Diese Fantasie ist nicht sonderlich gut für den Sitz deiner Hose!

Sein Lachen klang sogar in seinen Ohren etwas gekünstelt, als er heldenhaft versuchte, sich trotz seines erregten Zustandes wieder auf die Nöte Moonys zu konzentrieren. „Du hast sie an die Wand gekettet? Etwa in der alten Folterkammer? Meine Güte, Remus! Diese Frau scheint ja wirklich das Tier aus Dir herauszukitzeln, was?"

„Schön, dass du das so lustig findest, Padfoot!" Remus hatte den Kopf noch immer nicht von seinen in den Haaren vergrabenen Händen gehoben, weshalb seine Worte etwas dumpf klangen. Offenbar hatte er die körperliche Reaktion seines Freundes nicht bemerkt. Dem Himmel sei Dank!

Allerdings machten seine folgenden Worte es Sirius nicht gerade einfacher!

„Du musst ja deiner Lena auch nicht erklären, weshalb du im Schutz der Dunkelheit wie eine wilde Bestie über sie hergefallen bist und sie fast zu Tode erschreckt hast. Weshalb du sie an die Wand hinter dieser verdammten Streckbank gekettet und sie mit Deinem Körper auf das verfluchte Folterinstrument gepresst hast, als sie sich einfach nicht in die Flucht schlagen ließ. Warum du ihr das Nachthemd am Körper zerrissen hast, weil du es einfach nicht ertragen konntest, dass irgendetwas zwischen dir und ihrer nackten Haut war, deren Duft dich langsam aber sicher um den Verstand zu bringen drohte und die du unbedingt unter deinen Händen fühlen musstest ... unter deinem Mund, deiner Zunge …"

Mittlerweile war Sirius von Herzen dankbar dafür, dass Remus noch immer nicht aufsah. Verdammt, allein die Vorstellung, all diese Dinge mit Lena zu tun … sie zu berühren, sie zu verführen, sie sich zu unterwerfen … ihren herrlichen Körper, ihre Seele, die ganze wunderbare Frau, die ihn nachts in seinen Träumen heimsuchte, bis er keuchend und schwitzend erwachte…

Lena.

Seine Nixe.

Seine Nemesis.

Wie viele Frauen hatte es in seinem Leben gegeben? Er wusste es nicht. Ehrlich nicht. Es waren etliche gewesen – viel zu viele, wenn er Remus glauben wollte. Aber keine von ihnen – nicht eine einzige – hatte auch nur ansatzweise die Art von Gefühlen in ihm wecken können, die Lena mit einem einzigen Lächeln so mühelos hervorrief.

Und jetzt saß ausgerechnet dieser Remus, der ihn immer damit aufgezogen hatte, dass seine Libido ihn eines Tages mal in ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten bringen würde, hier vor ihm, haderte mit sich selbst … und pflanzte ihm dabei solche Bilder in den Kopf!

Und er hörte auch nicht damit auf!

„Ich konnte mich einfach nicht bremsen, Padfoot!" gestand er stattdessen mit rauer, gepresster Stimme hinter seinen Händen hervor, deren Ballen er jetzt auf seine Augen gepresst hatte, als könne er so die Erinnerung an die letzte Nacht ausschließen.

„Und der Wolf hatte nur bedingt etwas damit zu tun. Sie zu spüren, zu riechen, zu schmecken – ich konnte mich einfach nicht zurückhalten! Ich habe mit ihr gekämpft und sie mir unterworfen, bis ihr Widerstand völlig verschwunden war. Habe sie geleckt, sie getrunken, bis sie sich schreiend und um Gnade bettelnd unter mir wand, bis ihr gesamter Körper sich mir entgegen reckte und erschauerte. Wieder und immer wieder. Und als sie dann endlich kraftlos in ihren Fesseln hing, als sie fast besinnungslos war von ihrem Höhepunkt, da habe ich sie genommen. Habe sie auf die Knie gezwungen und bin in sie eingedrungen. Und habe sie im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes gefickt. Von hinten. So wild und hemmungslos, dass der Wolf in mir vor Begeisterung geheult hat … Und gleichzeitig hatte ich das Gefühl, nach Hause zu kommen..."

Die Bilder, die Sirius bei diesen Worten sah, ließen ihm unwillkürlich den Atem stocken.

Lena, wie sie ihm – mit den Händen an die Wand der Folterkammer gekettet – in wilder Ekstase ihr Becken entgegenreckte, während er sie kostete, sie leckte, ihr die herrlich süßen Laute entlockte, die sich so tief in dein Gedächtnis gebrannt hatten, dass er sie sogar nachts in seinen Träumen hörte.

Die hilflos schluchzend seinen Namen rief während seine Hände über ihren herrlichen Körper glitten, sie erforschten, sie gefügig machten, sie seinem Willen unterwarfen. Die Art, wie sie ihm hilflos ausgeliefert war – so dass er alles mit ihr tun konnte. Alles, was er wollte. _Wie_ er es wollte…

Lena, die vor ihm am Boden kniete, während er sich von hinten tief in ihren warmen, willigen Körper vergrub, ihr mit seinen stürmischen Bewegungen wilde, abgehackte Lustschreie entlockte … die den Rücken durchdrückte und sich so weit es ging aufrichtete, um seinen Händen besseren Zugang zu verschaffen. Zu ihren wundervollen Brüsten. Zu der süßen, geheimnisvollen Stelle zwischen ihren Schenkeln, wo sie so empfänglich war für seine Berührungen...

Himmel, was hatte Remus gerade gesagt?

„Wenn Stella Angst vor dir hätte, wäre sie letzte Nacht bestimmt nicht in den Keller gegangen. Sie wusste, was sie erwartet. Sie hat sogar mit weit Schlimmerem rechnen müssen!"

„Das war gestern, Pads! Heute wird sie es nicht mal ertragen, mit mir im selben Raum zu sein!" Remus schüttelte niedergeschlagen den Kopf. „Ich habe sie verschreckt. Sie wird nie wieder auch nur ein einziges Wort mit mir reden..."

„Guten Morgen!"

Zwei Köpfe schossen herum in Richtung Tür, in der Stella aufgetaucht war, und Sirius bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Remus womöglich sogar noch blasser wurde. Und das, obwohl die Frau, die eben zum Tisch herüber kam, nun wirklich nicht so aussah, als würde sie Angst oder Abscheu empfinden. Sie wirkte nur etwas ... nervös. Verunsichert. Aber die Blicke der zwei verbanden sich sofort...

Das schrie förmlich nach einem Abgang befand er und schob mit einem innerlichen Grinsen seinen Stuhl zurück. So wie Moony aussah, würde er sein Verschwinden nicht mal bemerken! Und Stella ... Okay, er war hier eindeutig überflüssig.

Er würde seine Mördererektion unbemerkt hier heraustragen können, da keiner der beiden ihn auch nur eines Blickes würdigen würde, sich draußen zu Tarnungszwecken einen Umhang schnappen und dann mal sehen, ob Dora eine Ahnung hatte, wo er Lena finden konnte. Er hatte da ein Problem, dass dringend der Behandlung bedurfte. Und vielleicht hatte er ja Glück und konnte seiner sexy Muggel ihre Vorsicht was ihn und seine Absichten betraf, ja mit ein paar heißen Küssen nehmen...

Sein Blick wanderte an ihm hinab. Zuerst den Umhang entschied er, innerlich über sich selbst grinsend. Ohne dieses Utensil würde er seiner kleinen Schwester besser nicht unter die Augen treten...

- - - - -

Sie war in der Waschküche? Was um alles in der Welt machte Lena denn ausgerechnet in der Waschküche? Herrgott noch mal, für saubere Kleider brauchte sie doch nur nach Kreacher zu rufen oder einen guten Reinigungszauber ... Oh, verdammt! Was war er doch für ein Idiot! Natürlich würde sie sich nicht an den furchtbaren Hauselfen wenden! Wo dieses verdammte Fossil doch alles daransetzte, ihr und Stella das Leben so schwer wie nur irgend möglich zu machen.

Und was das Zaubern betraf – warum vergaß er nur immer, dass Lena keine Hexe war?

Weil er sich mit ihr so verbunden fühlte, als hätten sie sich schon immer gekannt, deshalb. Weil er sich nicht einmal ausmalen wollte, wie schrecklich er sich fühlen würde, wenn sie in ihr altes Leben zurückkehrte und er sie nicht mehr täglich um sich haben würde...

Er vermied es, sich selbst Rechenschaft über seine Gefühle abzulegen. Es war so, wie es war. Basta. Und jetzt würde er sie aus der Waschküche herausholen und...

Sirius verhielt mitten im Schritt, als er Lenas warmes, helles Lachen durch den Gang hallen hörte. Der Klang ihrer Stimme war wie ein zärtliches Streicheln für ihn, eine wundervolle Liebkosung ... bis eine andere Stimme ihrem Lachen antwortete. Eine Männerstimme. Die Stimme eines Mannes, für den er schon immer nur Abneigung empfunden hatte.

Snape!

Was tat Snape in der Waschküche? Mit Lena?

Sirius merkte kaum, dass seine Hände sich unwillkürlich zu festen Fäusten ballten, so wild war der plötzliche Schmerz in seinem Herzen. Seine Augen waren fest auf die nur angelehnte Waschküchentür gerichtet. Snape und ... seine Lena?

Die Tür schwang auf, gerade in dem Augenblick, als in der Waschküche selbst lautes Wasserrauschen einsetzte, und Snape trat heraus – noch immer ein breites, belustigtes Grinsen im Gesicht.

Ein Grinsen, das Sirius ihm am liebsten bis in den Hinterkopf geprügelt hätte.

„Was tust du hier unten, Snape?" Himmel, war das wirklich seine Stimme? Dieses grollende Knurren, das irgendwo tief aus seiner Kehle zu kommen schien?

Sein Gegenüber schien allerdings völlig unbeeindruckt. „Ich wusste nicht, dass dieser Bereich des Hauses für Besucher nicht zugelassen ist. Vielleicht solltest Du ja ein Schild anbringen, Black. Aber du hast es ja nicht so mit Nebensächlichkeiten, oder?"

„Was willst du damit denn sagen?"

Snape zuckte gelangweit die Achseln. „Es gibt Frauen, die haben noch andere Bedürfnisse, als nur den Wunsch, den absolut hinreißenden Sirius Black anzuschmachten."

„Ach ja?" Sirius' Hand schoss vor und packte das Revers des Tränkemeisters. „Und was weißt _du_ über Lenas Bedürfnisse, Schniefelus?"

„Offenbar mehr als du." Snape riss sich los und glättete seinen Umhang. „Was vermutlich daran liegt, dass du nie über deine eigenen Wünsche hinaussiehst." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ließ seinen Kontrahenten einfach stehen.

- - - - -

Sirius war wie erstarrt. Sein Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust genauso rasend schnell, wie die Gedanken durch seinen Kopf schossen – und dort Bilder malten, denen er sich auf keinen Fall stellen wollte. Aber was blieb ihm anderes übrig? Und dennoch...

Lena und … Snape?

Ausgerechnet _Snape_?

Diese widerliche Fledermaus?

Das konnte doch nicht sein, oder? Lena würde doch niemals...

Himmel, er hätte niemals damit gerechnet, dass er jemals wieder solch einen heißen Schmerz verspüren würde – nicht nach James' und Lilys Tod. Aber wieder fühlte sein Herz sich an, als wäre es von einer eisigen Faust umschlossen und drohte jeden Augenblick, darin zerquetscht zu werden. War es das, wovon Remus gesprochen hatte, als er ihn warnte, dass er eines Tages einer Frau begegnen würde, die ihn genauso leichten Herzens verlassen würde, wie er schon unzählige ihrer Geschlechtsgenossinnen verlassen hatte?

Für die er nichts weiter sein würde, als ein Spielzeug...

Aber nicht Lena! Nein, nicht Lena! Nicht sie ... Und schon gar nicht mit Snape, verdammt noch mal!

Die Wut, die sich unvermittelt wie ein roter Schleier vor seine Augen legte, als er sich die einzige Frau, die ihm je richtig unter die Haut gegangen war, in den Armen seines Erzfeindes vorstellte, war eine willkommene Erleichterung, weil sie diesen heißen, rasenden Schmerz in seinem Herzen verdrängte.

Ohne sich auch nur die Zeit zu nehmen, seine Absichten zu analysieren, stieß er die Waschküchentür so heftig auf, dass sie mit einem lauten Knall gegen die Wand krachte.

Er würde jetzt reinen Tisch machen!

Auf der Stelle!

- - - - -

Lena fuhr erschrocken zusammen, als die Tür heftig gegen die Wand knallte.

Mit entsetzt aufgerissenen Augen wirbelte sie herum und wollte schon erleichtert aufatmen, als sie Sirius erkannte. Aber dann bemerkte sie das unheilvolle Blitzen seiner braunen Augen, registrierte die Art, wie seine Wangenknochen hart hervortraten und seine normalerweise schön geschwungenen Lippen sich zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen pressten. So fest, dass sie beinahe weiß wirkten.

Und wich unwillkürlich einen Schritt vor ihm zurück. „Was ... was ist passiert?"

„Was passiert ist?" Er lachte hart auf – ein Geräusch, das ihr ins Herz schnitt, so müde und hoffnungslos klang es. „Du fragst mich, was passiert ist? Sag mir nur eines, Lena Soller, was läuft da zwischen dir und Snape?"

Verblüfft starrte sie ihn an. „Snape? Was soll denn mit mir und Snape sein?"

„Verdammt noch mal, lass den Quatsch!" Er hatte nicht brüllen wollen, ganz ehrlich nicht. Aber sein Inneres drohte zu zerreißen und seine Geduld – ohnehin nicht besonders ausgeprägt – war plötzlich gänzlich verschwunden. „Ich habe euch zusammen gehört! Und dann kam er hier heraus ... grinste zufrieden ... und erzählte mir danach auch noch brühwarm, dass ich keine Ahnung von deinen Bedürfnissen hätte – ganz im Gegensatz zu ihm natürlich!"

„WAS? Aber ich habe nie..."

Sirius' Faust krachte gegen die schwere Holztür und hinterließ einen breiten Riss. „Lass das, verdammt noch mal! Halt mich nicht zum Narren! Habe ich mich nicht schon genug zum Idioten gemacht? Habt ihr euch sehr über mich amüsiert? Darüber, dass ich dir wie ein liebeskranker Trottel nachgestiegen bin? Darüber, dass du das geschafft hast, was noch keine Frau vor dir fertiggebracht hat? Dass ich nicht die Augen schließen kann, ohne dich vor mir zu sehen? Dein Lächeln? Dass ich deine Stimme höre, wenn ich nachts im Bett liege? Verdammt, antworte mir! Habt ihr zwei sehr über mich gelacht?"

„Hör auf damit!" Lena konnte sich nicht anders helfen – sie schrie zurück. „Es ist nichts zwischen Snape und mir! Gar nichts! Ich..."

„Lüg mich doch nicht an!" Seine Hände schlossen sich wie Stahlklammern um ihre Oberarme und er schüttelte sie wütend. „Verdammt, lüg mich nicht an! Tu das nicht! Ich garantiere für nichts, wenn..."

„Wenn was?" Aufmüpfig hob sie das Kinn und fixierte ihn unnachgiebig aus zornig zusammen gekniffenen Augen. Wie konnte er es wagen, so mit ihr zu reden? „Weißt du, was dein Problem ist, Sirius Black? Du kommst einfach nicht damit klar, dass ich nicht sofort mit dir ins Bett gesprungen bin! Aber wie könnte ich das denn tun? Wir kennen uns erst wenige Tage. Und mit deinem verdammten Charme, den du so mühelos verspritzt, könnte man einen ganzen Schrottplatz entrosten! Woher soll ich also wissen, ob ich dir wirklich etwas bedeute, oder ob du nur ein Spielzeug suchst, das dir die Zeit vertreibt, bis dir der nächste Schmetterling über den Weg flattert?"

„Ich habe _nie_ mit dir gespielt", brüllte er zurück. „Im Gegensatz zu dir! Und dann noch ausgerechnet Snape ... Argh!"

Lena hatte ihn wütend von sich gestoßen und mit einem lauten Platschen war er rückwärts in dem großen Zuber mit dem kalten Spülwasser gelandet – ohne sie allerdings loszulassen. Was zur Folge hatte, dass er sie im Sturz mit sich gerissen hatte ... und dass sie jetzt auf ihm lag, im kalten Wasser – und ihre Kleidung klebte ihr klatschnass am Körper...

Und sie schien das noch nicht einmal zu realisieren. Mit vor Zorn hochroten Wangen schlug sie mit den Fäusten auf seine Brust ein und schrie ihn an: „Ich habe nichts mit Snape! GAR NICHTS! Und ich will auch nichts mit ihm haben, du verdammter, starrsinniger Idiot!"

Und als ob das kalte Wasser die brennende Wut in seinem Innern zischend gelöscht hätte, tat er das Einzige, was ihm einfiel, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen – er vergrub die Hand in ihrem Haar und nahm sich ihren Mund mit einem harten, fast gewaltsamen Kuss. Fast war es, als wäre ein niederer Instinkt in ihm hervorgebrochen, der ihn dazu trieb, sich diese Frau zu unterwerfen, ihr seinen Stempel aufzudrücken und sie als sein Eigentum zu brandmarken.

Lena hätte nicht sagen können, wie sie aus diesem Zuber herausgekommen waren. Zu sehr war sie auf die festen Lippen konzentriert, die ihren Mund verschlossen, die harten, heißen Hände, die über ihre kalte, nasse Kleidung strichen, an ihr zerrten, sie ihr förmlich vom Körper fetzten – auf der verzweifelten Suche nach ihrer bloßen Haut. Ihr T-Shirt landete auf dem Fußboden, dicht gefolgt von ihrer Jeans. Und dann spürte sie die kalten, rauen Fliesen, während er sie mit seinem gesamten Körpergewicht gegen die Wand gedrückt hielt und ihr jede Bewegung unmöglich machte. Ihre nackten Brüste wurden gegen die eisigen Steine gepresst, so fest, dass es beinahe schmerzhaft war. Und auch erregend, ja, besonders da er sich von hinten hart gegen sie drängte und seine Zähne sich spürbar in ihren Nacken gruben.

„Du gehörst mir! Mir allein!"

„Ich gehöre niemandem..." Erschrocken sog sie den Atem ein, als er ohne Vorwarnung in ihr Haar griff und ihren Kopf ein Stückchen nach hinten zog und ihn so drehte, dass er ihr ins Gesicht sehen konnte.

„Du gehörst mir!" wiederholte er und seine Augen brannten sich in ihre wie lodernde, braune Flammen. Und dann verschloss er ihre Lippen erneut mit seinem Mund, während er nach ihren Händen griff und sie mit den Handflächen an die raue Fliesenwand legte. Seine Hände strichen an ihren Armen entlang in Richtung ihrer Schultern. Aber sobald sie sich auch nur einen Millimeter bewegte, wurde sein Griff augenblicklich hart und schmerzhaft und er hielt sie unnachgiebig in der Position fest, die er für sie gewählt hatte.

Lena erschauerte unter seiner fordernden Berührung. Unter dem Druck seines Mundes auf ihren Lippen. Himmel, sie wollte ihn ja auch! Mehr als alles andere! Aber durfte sie zulassen, dass er sie einfach so dominierte?

Instinktiv bäumte sie sich auf, kämpfte gegen ihn an. Ihre Hände stemmten sich gegen die Wand, aber seiner Kraft hatte sie nichts entgegenzusetzen.

„Du gehörst mir!" Er wiederholte es ein zweites Mal, bevor er sich noch näher an sie drängte. Sie jeden einzelnen seiner eisenharten Muskeln fühlen ließ. „Ich werde dich nicht aufgeben, Lena, niemals. Ich werde dich nicht wieder gehen lassen. Ich kann es nicht!"

„Ich will nicht..."

Sein heißer, wilder Kuss schnitt ihr das Wort ab und er wirbelte sie herum, so dass sie jetzt mit dem Rücken zur Wand stand. Gefangen zwischen der gefliesten Mauer und seinem unnachgiebigen Körper. „Ich lasse dich nicht wieder gehen!"

Sie starrte ihn aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Das meinst du ernst, nicht wahr?"

„Und ob ich das tue!" Beinahe zornig blickte er auf sie hinab.

„Und was hast du jetzt vor?" Warum nur klang ihre Stimme plötzlich so atemlos?

Ein beinahe diabolisches Lächeln legte sich über seine Züge. „Kannst du dir das nicht denken?"

Stumm schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Dann werde ich es dir wohl zeigen müssen!" Er ergriff ihre Handgelenke und drückte sie über ihrem Kopf gegen die Mauer. „Wehr dich nicht gegen mich", raunte er gegen ihre Lippen. Und dann küsste er sie. So, wie er sie noch nie zuvor geküsst hatte. Hart und leidenschaftlich und beinahe gewaltsam. Und herrlich erregend. Seine Zunge verschaffte sich unnachgiebig Zutritt zu ihrem Mund und ebenso unnachgiebig brachte dieser erotische Angriff sie dazu, sich ihm endlich zu ergeben. Erst als sie sich in seinen Armen völlig entspannte, gab er ihre Handgelenke frei und ließ seine Hände über ihren Körper nach unten wandern. „Lass deine Hände, wo sie sind!"

Sie biss sich auf die Lippen, nickte aber gehorsam. Erst als seine Hände sich um ihre Brüste schlossen, wurde Lena bewusst, wie sehr sie diese Berührung herbeigesehnt hatte. Er war nicht sanft oder vorsichtig – aber sie war auch längst über den Punkt hinaus, zu dem das nötig gewesen wäre. Allein der Gedanke an seine erregende Dominanz ließ ihren Körper vor Verlangen erbeben. Und die feste, sinnliche Massage, die Art, wie seine rauen Handflächen über ihre hoch aufgerichteten Nippel kreisten ... Hilflos wimmernd hob sie sich ihm entgegen. Mehr. Oh bitte, mehr!

„Dreh dich um und stütz dich mit den Händen an der Wand ab!"

Erregt gehorchte sie und bemerkte, dass er sich hinter sie kniete. Oh Gott! Er würde sie umbringen!

Sirius fuhr mit seinen Fingern über ihre Füße, ihre Waden die Oberschenkel hinauf, und dann wieder zurück, und Lena schnurrte – ein tiefer, genüsslicher Laut, der in ihrer Kehle vibrierte. Es kribbelte in ihrem Bauch, und sie schloss die Augen und ließ den Kopf in den Nacken fallen, als seine Hände sich wieder ihrem Slip näherten, dem letzten Kleidungsstück, das sie noch trug. Und diese Finger wurden dicht gefolgt von seiner Zunge. Oh ja. Ja! Er zog ihr den Slip herunter, aber seine Zunge blieb an ihrem Oberschenkel, dann küsste er ihren Po und verteilte kleine Bisse auf der zarten hellen Haut, bevor er ihn dann in beide Hände nahm und zärtlich knetete.

Lena wartete sehnsüchtig darauf, dass seine Finger in sie eintauchten, die meisten Männer hätten das schon längst getan, aber er schien ihre Gedanken zu lesen und fest entschlossen zu sein, sie noch länger auf die Folter zu spannen.

„Wir haben Zeit", flüsterte er an der zarten Haut ihres Pos, bevor er seine Hand ganz leicht zwischen ihren geöffneten Schenkeln entlang streichen ließ, eine so leichte Berührung, dass sie sie eher in ihrer Fantasie spürte, als in der Realität. Himmel, ihre Knie wurden so weich, dass sie glaubte, sich unmöglich länger auf den Beinen halten zu können.

„Ich will, dass du dich mir auslieferst. Vertraust du mir?" Allein das tiefe Timbre seiner Stimme, verbunden mit einer weiteren hauchzarten Berührung ihres Lustzentrums hätte sie beinahe zum Höhepunkt gebracht.

Lena nickte atemlos.

„Ganz sicher?"

„Ja."

„Dreh dich wieder um! Siehst du die Stange über deinem Kopf? Ich will, dass du dich dort festhältst. Und dass du sie auf keinen Fall loslässt, okay?"

„Okay." Sie gehorchte und schloss die Hände um die Stange. „Und jetzt?"

„Jetzt?" Ein weiteres Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen. „Jetzt werde ich dich lecken. Und ich werde nicht eher damit aufhören, bis du meinen Namen schreist und um Gnade bittest!"

Und dann hockte er sich vor sie, legte sich einen ihrer Schenkel über die Schulter und senkte seinen Mund auf sie. Seine Zunge glitt in kleinen, genau bemessenen Kreisen um ihre Klitoris, dicht genug, um sie zucken und wimmern zu lassen, aber dennoch weit genug entfernt, dass sich ihre Erregung nicht entladen konnte. Seine Hände gruben sich in ihre Pobacken und hielten sie gnadenlos in Position für seinen fordernden Mund.

Lena wimmerte auf bei dieser neuen Art von Folter. Wenn er vorhatte, sie sich vollständig zu unterwerfen und auch noch den letzten Rest Widerstand hinwegzufegen, den sie gegen seine so vehement vorgebrachten Besitzansprüche hegen mochte, dann machte er seine Sache verdammt gut! Oh, und _wie_ gut er sie machte ...

Bettelnd reckte sie ihm ihr Becken entgegen. Die Spannung in ihr wuchs beinahe auf ein unerträgliches Maß an. Und als er dann noch seine Finger zu Hilfe nahm und sie damit auch noch von innen streichelte und stimulierte, ohne ihr jedoch zu erlauben, zum Höhepunkt zu kommen, glaubte sie tatsächlich sterben zu müssen.

„Sag mir, wem du gehörst!"

„Was?" Aus Augen, die vor Leidenschaft blind waren, starrte sie ihn an.

„Sag es! Sag, wem du gehörst!"

Seine raue Daumenkuppe hatte seine Zunge abgelöst und er ließ sie rasch über ihre Klitoris tanzen, bevor er sie dieser Berührung wieder beraubte.

„Du bringst mich um!" schluchzte sie und bäumte sich ihm verlangend entgegen. „Bitte..."

„Wem gehörst du? Lena, wem gehörst du?" Der Daumen berührte den empfindlichen Nervenknoten erneut, übte kurz Druck aus ... und verschwand wieder. „Sag es!"

„Dir!" Sie schluchzte es heraus. „Ich gehöre dir! Nur dir..."

„Danke, Liebling." Fest presste sich sein Mund auf ihren Schritt, er schloss die Lippen um ihre Klitoris und saugte fest daran. Und Lena zerbarst in eine Million Teile, ihr wilder, befreiter Schrei hallte durch den Raum, ihre Hände glitten kraftlos von dem Rohr und Sirius musste sie auffangen, weil sie sonst einfach zu Boden gesunken wäre.

Er ließ sie sanft in die Waagerechte gleiten, bevor er sich in Windeseile die Kleidung abstreifte. Wenn er nicht gleich zu ihr kommen könnte würde er explodieren!

Lena beobachtete mit erregt funkelnden Augen, wie er sich endlich seiner nassen Kleidung entledigte. Oh, Himmel! Er war wunderschön! Und wahrhaft großzügig ausgestattet ... Und als er sie zu ihr legte und sie in die Arme zog, lächelte sie ihn an. „Klären wir jetzt etwa, wem _du_ gehörst?"

„Nein!" Schwungvoll drehte er sie in seinen Armen herum und zog sie auf die Knie, so dass sie ihm ihren hübschen Po entgegenreckte. Seine Hände schlossen sich um ihre Taille, brachten sie in Position. „Lass mich zu dir kommen, Lena. Bitte. Ich brauche dich so sehr..."

Einladend öffnete sie die Schenkel noch ein Stückchen weiter und spürte, wie er von hinten in sie hineinglitt, sie dehnte, sie ausfüllte. Zentimeter für Zentimeter, bis er sich ganz tief in die versenkt hatte. Dann hielt er einen Augenblick inne. „Du fühlst dich so wundervoll an, Liebes! So wundervoll..."

Wenn Lena dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre zu reden, dann hätte sie das Kompliment zurückgegeben, aber er hatte sich zu bewegen begonnen und jeder seiner tiefen Stöße ließ sie bis ins Mark erschauern. Unwillkürlich richtete sie sich noch etwas weiter auf, um seinen forschenden, neckenden Fingern besseren Zugang zu ihren Brüsten zu gewähren, die er mit beiden Händen umfing und deren Nippel er zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger rollte, während der Rhythmus seiner tiefen, harten Stöße sich immer mehr beschleunigte. Unwillkürlich schluchzte sie erregt auf. Ja! Oh ja! Mehr!

Sirius stöhnte laut auf, als er ihre leidenschaftliche Reaktion spürte. Sie war wundervoll. Heiß und willig und ganz Frau in ihrer Reaktion auf ihn! Lange würde er dieses Tempo nicht mehr durchhalten.

Noch nicht!

Noch nicht!

Verbissen hielt er sich zurück. Seine Hand glitt an ihrem Körper hinab, schlüpfte zwischen ihre weit geöffneten Schenkel, die zarten Fältchen, die mit der Feuchtigkeit ihrer Erregung benetzt waren und fanden dort die kleine Perle, deren Berührung sie zum Erbeben brachte. Er strich sanft darüber, passte den Rhythmus dieser Stimulation dem Rhythmus seiner Stöße an ... und dann war es endlich soweit. Lena schrie wild auf, ihr Körper erzitterte an seinem, ihre inneren Muskeln schlossen sich fest um ihn und mit einem letzten, tiefen Stoß versenkte er sich in ihr so tief es ging. Und erschauerte bis ins Mark, als er sich in sie ergoss.

Atemlos lagen sie schließlich nebeneinander auf dem kalten Steinboden, Lenas Kopf ruhte auf Sirius Brust. Und sie lächelte verschmitzt zu ihm hoch. „Okay, großer Zauberer. Ich attestiere dir hiermit, dass du mit deinem Zauberstab virtuos umzugehen weißt."

Und während sein vergnügtes Lachen seine Brust unter ihrer Wange vibrieren ließ, nahm sie sich eines fest vor, nämlich die noch ausstehende Frage in allernächster Zeit zu klären. Sie gehörte ihm, mit Haut und Haaren. So weit, so gut. Aber dieser starrsinnige Mann hier würde ebenfalls eine wichtige Lektion lernen müssen: Nämlich die, dass er ihr genauso gehörte, wie sie ihm.

Und es würde ihr eine Menge Spaß machen, ihn das auch zugeben zu lassen...

* * *

_Hechel, hechel, hechel … Hoffentlich funktionieren Eure Duschen … Was ganz bestimmt funktioniert ist der kleine Knopf unten links. Also: draufklicken und Kommi dalassen, okay? Sonst bekommen unsere zwei Lieblingsmagier nämlich Erektionsstörungen angehext … _


	11. Kuschelwolf

**_A/N:_**_ Ja, ja, ich weiß. Wir sind spät dran. Und bei den ersten Marauderfans setzen (hoffentlich, hihi!) langsam Entzugserscheinungen ein. Und deshalb sind sie gezwungen, in der Sonne zu braten oder die Badeseen zu stürmen, um sich abzulenken ... °Zwinker° Okay, wir haben ein Einsehen! Hier gibt es ein neues Kapitel. Und wir betonen ausdrücklich, dass wir für die Hitze NICHT verantwortlich sind ... °evil grin°

* * *

_

**Summary:** von einem überraschend feinfühligen Animagus, der nur eine klitzekleine abgehende Rolle spielt, einem Wolf, der sich mit Wonne in Schuldgefühlen suhlen möchte, und einer Frau, die ihm auf sehr wirksame Weise den Wind mit Hilfe eines halben Nutellabrötchens aus den Segeln nimmt.

**In weiteren Rollen:** ein seeeeeeeeeehr amüsierter Auserwählter, ein bordeauxfarbener Spitzenbody, der allerdings nur einen kurzen Gastauftritt hat, weiße Seidentücher und gaaaaaaaaanz viel Zärtlichkeit ...

* * *

**Kuschelwolf **

So schnell war Remus Lupin noch nie das Blut in den Adern gefroren. Diese Stimme, die ihm in den letzten Tagen eigentlich nur einen angenehmen Schauer über den Rücken gejagt hatte, versetzte in jetzt mit einem einfach „Guten Morgen" in Höllenqualen. Gleich wäre es soweit. Gleich würde Stella vor ihm zurückschrecken, ihn ein Monster schimpfen, ein Schwein, dass er sie vergewaltigt habe und sie ihn nie wieder sehen wolle. Die Anfeindungen, die in Miss Rowlings Buch so treffend beschrieben wurden, würden sich bewahrheiten! Und er würde ihren Wunsch erfüllen. Würde sich von ihr fern halten und sie nie wieder sehen, wenn sie es wünschte.

Ohne es verhindern zu können wanderte sein Blick zu ihr hinüber, angezogen wie durch Zauberei. Sie war so schön wie eh und je. Allerdings entdeckte er auf Anhieb ein paar blaue Flecken auf ihren nackten Unterarmen. Und seine Zahnabdrücke auf dem Übergang von Schulter zu Hals. Himmel, beinah hätte er sie gebissen! Sirius hatte ja keine Ahnung, wie nahe er gestern dran gewesen war, doch noch einen Menschen zu verletzen. Und dann auch noch ausgerechnet sie. Die erste Frau, die ihn seit Jill wieder wie einen Menschen betrachtet hatte.

Er zwang sich, seine Augen von dem Mal an ihrem Hals abzuwenden und ihren Blick zu erwidern. Wenigstens das konnte er ihr geben. Einen festen Blick in ihre Augen, wenn sie sich auf ewig von ihm abwandte.

Remus konnte das leise Scharren der Stuhlbeine über den Fußboden hören, als Sirius neben ihm sich erhob und leise das Zimmer verließ. Doch er konnte sich nicht über die plötzliche Sensibilität seines Freundes wundern, denn – Stella lächelte. Jetzt, wo er nur Häme und Beschimpfungen erwartete. Lächelte ihn an, dass sein Herz in der Brust Salti schlug und drohte, ihm aus der Kehle zu hüpfen. Merlin, war sie etwa so grausam, ihn mit einem Lächeln abzuservieren?

Die Tür klapperte leise und als sei dies´ ihr Startsignal setzte sich Stella in Bewegung. Auch ihr Herz hämmerte wie verrückt und minimal stieg ein wenig Enttäuschung in ihr hoch. Immerhin hatte sie nach der letzten Nacht von einer stürmischen Begrüßung geträumt und sich in ihrer wilden Phantasie heiße Nummern auf dem Esstisch ausgemalt. Mit klebrigen, nutellabeschmierten Körpern, die sich aneinander rieben.

Vergönnt war ihr schließlich nur ein reichlich seltsamer Blick. Ängstlich? Nein, weit untertrieben. Offenbar starb er vor Angst. Und sie wusste nicht, warum.

Sie nahm nur halb wahr, dass Sirius sich dezent aus dem Staub gemacht hatte. Hatten die beiden miteinander gesprochen? War etwas vorgefallen? Hatte sie etwas falsch gemacht? Musste sie jetzt gehen und auf ewig von hier verschwinden? Hatte er die letzte Nacht nicht so genossen wie sie?

Aber dann würde er doch nicht so ängstlich und unglücklich dreinschauen, oder?

Ohne ein Wort nahm sie verwirrt neben ihm auf einem Stuhl platz und griff nach einem Brötchen. Auch er wandte den Blick auf seinen leeren Teller zurück. Die Schultern hochgezogen, als würde er frieren. Sollte sie warten, bis er etwas sagte?

Allerdings sah Remus nicht so aus, als plane er in den nächsten zweieinhalb Jahren eine Erklärung und Stella gehörte nicht zu der endlos geduldigen Sorte. Also holte sie tief Luft, legte das aufgeschnittene Brötchen ungefragt auf seinen Teller und griff für sich selbst nach einem zweiten Brötchen. Und während die das tat bemerkte sie sehr wohl seinen Blick auf den blauen Fleck, der ihren Unterarm zierte. Und die fest zusammengepressten Lippen.

Mit einem Mal wurde es ihr klar. Himmel, war DAS sein Problem? Stella hätte am liebsten gelacht.

„Also ein Lupin-Moment?" fragte sie betont gelangweilt.

Mit dieser unvermittelten Ansprache schien sie seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt zu haben, denn er vergaß fast völlig die alles verzehrende Schuld, als er irritiert fragte: „Was?"

„Was ist dieses Mal der Grund?"

„Ich verstehe nicht …"

„Schon komisch, dass Lena und ich auch in dieser Situation Recht behalten haben. Langsam verstehe ich, warum ihr so überrascht wart. So viele Wahrheiten in unseren Geschichten, obwohl wir nicht einmal wussten, dass ihr wirklich existiert!"

Sie lächelte milde in ihr Brötchen hinein, das sie mittlerweile großzügig mit der Haselnuss-Creme bestrichen hatte, ehe sie herzhaft hinein biss. Als ihre Zunge über ihre Unterlippe schnellte, um einen Klecks vom Nutella fortzuwischen, wurde Remus´ Mund ganz trocken. Und erneut spürte er das Verlangen, sich in ihrer feuchten Hitze zu vergraben. Tiefer als gestern Nacht. Länger. Mit mehr Zeit.

Die Beule in seiner Hose ließ ihm die Röte ins Gesicht steigen. Himmel, sie holte vermutlich grade zum vernichtenden Schlag aus und er dachte nur daran, sie sich auf den Schoß zu setzen und sie zu vögeln bis sie ihn anflehte, nie mehr aufzuhören.

„Warte, ich weiß wie es weiter geht – Du bist …" Stella biss erneut herzhaft von ihrem Brötchen ab, dieses Mal mit nachdenklich gerunzelter Stirn. Und sie ließ sich absichtlich Zeit beim Kauen. „Ach ja!" Mit einem leisen Klirren landete das Brötchen auf dem Teller, ehe sie begann an den Fingern abzuzählen: „Zu arm. Zu alt. Und … ja, genau! Zu gefährlich. Richtig?"

Endlich wandte sie sich ihm endgültig zu, ihr Knie berührte das seine. „Und ich muss Dich warnen, denn wenn Du meine Geschichten kennst, dann kennst Du auch meine Einstellung zu dem ganzen Unsinn. Du bist NICHT zu arm, denn ich besitze, wie Du weißt, einen eigenen Laden und habe mich sehr gut damit versorgt. Du kennst ihn - der Laden, aus dem Du und Dein Freund mich entführt haben."

Sprachlos nickte Remus nur stumm.

„Okay. Zu alt … wie alt bist Du, 43?"

„44", war die schwache Antwort.

„Okay. Ich bin 38! Und ich finde es wunderbar, dass Du poplige 6 Jahre älter bist als ich. Jünger wäre ein Problem. Wenn Du Harrys Alter hättest, dann hätte ich Bedenken! Denn ich raube keine Wiegen aus. Außerdem würde mir Ginny wohl nie verzeihen, wenn ich ihr ihren Süßen wegschnappen würde! Und zum Thema gefährlich …"

Er schrumpfte so offensichtlich in seinem Stuhl zusammen, dass sie ihn am liebsten allein dafür geohrfeigt hätte. Aber Stella riss sich zusammen und erklärte stattdessen: „Ich fand die Nacht gestern mehr als … göttlich? Phänomenal? Reicht Dir das für Dein angeknackstes männliches Ego, Wolf?"

Sein verblüffter Gesichtausdruck reizte sie heftig zu Lachen. Allerdings war sie sich recht sicher, dass er eine solche Reaktion einhundertprozentig falsch verstanden hätte. Also blickte sie ihn heldenhaft einfach nur an.

Remus konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Vermutlich träumte er dieses Gespräch bloß! Die meisten Frauen wären bei einer Vorstellung wie er sie gestern Nacht geboten hatte, schreiend davon gelaufen. Und ausgerechnet sie sollte ihn akzeptieren? Sollte stark genug sein, auch den Wolf in ihm zu ertragen?

„Du magst den Wolf wirklich?"

Stellas Nicken gab ihm mehr als alles zuvor.

‚Weibchen!' schallte es erneut durch seinen Körper und er brachte es nicht fertig, den Wolf in sich zu Recht zu weisen. So selten wurde er akzeptiert. Remus konnte die Menschen, die sowohl den Wolf als auch den Menschen akzeptierten, an einer Hand abzählen. Aber …

Er starrte wie hypnotisiert auf ihre Unterlippe, an der immer noch ein winziger Rest Nutella zu sehen war, ein kleiner, brauner Fleck auf perfektem Rose. Akzeptierte sie denn beides? Stella hatte das Ungezähmte, Dominante kennen gelernt. Aber der Rest …

Er musste es herausfinden. Ohne darüber nachzudenken hob er die Hand, strich mit den Fingerknöcheln über ihre weiche Wange und wischte schließlich mit einer rauen Daumenspitze den Rest Schokocreme fort. Dann stand er so ruckartig auf, dass der Stuhl, auf dem er eben noch gesessen hatte, einfach nach hinten kippte und mit einem dumpfen „Klong!" auf den Boden traf.

„Gut, Du magst also den Wolf. Aber kannst Du auch mit dem Softie leben?" fragte er mit einem durchdringenden Blick und streckte ihr die Hand hingegen. Stella, ehrlich überrascht über diese Impulsivität – okay, es gab also auch Seiten, die sie an ihm nicht kannte – lächelte ihn nur wortlos an und legte ihre Hand in die seine.

„Nun, dafür müsste ich ihn vermutlich erst kennen lernen", erwiderte sie mit einem koketten Augenaufschlag und grinste ihn an. „Aber ich denke, ja."

Mehr Zustimmung brauchte er nicht. In der nächsten Sekunde hatte er sie aus dem Stuhl gezogen und sie ungefragt über die Schulter geworfen. Ein kleiner Schrei entfuhr ihr und wurde abgelöst von einem Lachen, das ihm die Nackenhaare angenehm aufstellte. Wie von Furien gehetzt rannte er mit ihr aus dem Esszimmer, die Treppe hinauf, direkt in sein Schlafzimmer. Sie wollte den Softie also kennen lernen? Wunderbar! Das konnte sie haben!

Keiner von Beiden bemerkte Harry, der den beiden Älteren einen Augenblick verwirrt nachsah, ehe er grinsend den Kopf schüttelte. Offenbar lag hier wirklich Liebe in der Luft …

- - - - -

Remus schaffte es in Rekordzeit hinauf in sein Zimmer. Er öffnete die Tür so heftig mit dem Fuß, dass sie laut gegen die nächste Wand krachte, schob sich mit seiner süßen Last ins Zimmer und durchquerte dieses, ohne seiner Umgebung eines näheren Blickes zu würdigen. Er hatte in den letzten fünf Jahren gelernt, sich nicht großartig umzusehen. Denn die Schuldgefühle, die ihn jedes Mal übermannten, wenn er Jills Bild betrachtete, waren nicht angenehm. Und grade jetzt konnte er sie nicht gebrauchen.

Er durchquerte also den Wohnraum, der dem längerfristigen Bewohner zugesprochen worden war, um Rückzugsmöglichkeiten zu schaffen, und betrat direkt das Schlafzimmer. Es war, ehrlich gesagt, wie Stella es erwartet hatte. Dunkles Holz, massive Möbel – und ein Bücherregal, welches eine ganze Wand einnahm und das Regal, das Stella schon ein paar Tage vorher im Wohnraum imponiert hatte, im Gegensatz zu ihm fast schon nichtig wirken ließ.

„Hast Du alle Bücher gelesen?" fragte sie ehrfurchtsvoll, nachdem er sie sanft zurück auf die Füße gestellt hatte und sie das Zimmer in der richtigen Perspektive betrachten konnte. Er nickte nur stumm, während er sie betrachtete. Seine Augen blieben silbern, wie sie es auch im Alltag waren. Ob sie sich nur verfärbten, wenn der Wolf unter der Oberfläche schwelte?

„Jedes einzelne."

„Du musst viel Zeit haben", flüsterte sie fast ein wenig ehrfürchtig. „Sonst hättest Du das wohl nicht geschafft."

„Ich brauche wenig Schlaf. Und ich lese schnell."

Himmel Herrgott noch mal, warum lenkte sie das Thema nur auf die Bücher? Sie waren zwar - bisher zumindest - seine größte Schwäche, aber das einzige Buch, über das er sich auch nur vorstellen konnte jetzt mit ihr zu reden war das Kamasutra!

Mit wenigen Schritten hatte er die Distanz zwischen ihnen überwunden und ihr Gesicht mit beiden Händen umrahmt. Der Kuss war nicht leidenschaftlich oder dominant, sondern sanft und unterwürfig und allein der Gedanke, dass sie heute vielleicht mit getauschten Rollen spielen würden, ließ heiße Blitze durch Stellas Körper zucken.

Seine Lippen verließen die ihren, streichelten und küssten sich an ihren Wangenknochen entlang, bis zu einem ihrer Ohren. Der sanfte Biss ins Ohrläppchen stellte ihr die Härchen auf den Armen auf und sie erschauerte. Sie konnte fühlen, wie sich seine Lippen zu einem kleinen Lächeln verzogen.

„Gefällt Dir das?"

Die Antwort war ein reichlich brüchiges „Ja.".

„Und das hier?" Er schlug den Weg nach unten ein, ließ die Zungenspitze ihren Hals hinabkreiseln. Stellas Knie wurden fast augenblicklich butterweich. Heiseres Wimmern beantwortete seine Frage, ehe er sie stellen konnte und sein leises Lachen vibrierte in seiner Brust und erzeugte ein höchst verheißungsvolles Echo in ihrem Bauch.

Am Ausschnitt ihres Tops angekommen küsste er sich langsam daran entlang, während seine Hände den Saum desselben erfassten. Nur Sekunden später hatte er es über ihren Kopf gezogen, nur um an ihrer Hose herumzunesteln. Und als auch dieses Hindernis überwunden war, hob er sie hoch und platzierte sie auf dem riesigen, sehr maskulinen Bett. Fast fühlte sie sich ein wenig verloren darin. Allerdings nur so lange, bis er bei ihr war.

Remus hatte in rekordverdächtiger Geschwindigkeit seine Kleidung bis auf eine enge, schwarze Boxershorts abgestreift und war neben sie geschlüpft. Mit einem sehr begehrlichen Blick betrachtete er ihren bordeauxroten, mit Spitze besetzten Body. Sie konnte das Verlangen förmlich in seinem Blick spüren. Seine Fingerspitzen fuhren ihren Halsausschnitt entlang und hinterließen eine feurige Spur auf ihrer Haut.

Sie wollte, dass er sie berührte. Jetzt! Überall!

Als habe er ihr stummes Flehen gehört vergrub er das Gesicht in ihrer Halsbeuge und inhalierte tief ihren Duft.

„Hast Du eine Ahnung, wie wunderschön Du bist? Und wie sehr ich Dich begehre?"

Stella wollte ihm antworten, allerdings blieben ihr die Worte förmlich im Halse stecken und entluden sich in einem leisen Stöhnen, denn seine Lippen und Zähne widmeten sich erneut ihrem Hals, während seine linke Hand sich vorwitzig mit dem Träger ihres Bodys beschäftigte, ihn ihren Arm hinab schob und schließlich eine ihrer Brüst aus dem Stoff befreite. Seine Hand schloss sich um die weiche Halbkugel, als wolle er sie für sich beanspruchen. Und sie reckte sich ihm entgegen. In der nächsten Sekunde kniete er halb über ihr, seine rechte Hand schob den andern Träger hinunter und sein Mund senkte sich auf die andere Brust.

Stella krallte ihre Finger in die Laken unter ihr, während sich ihr Rücken durchbog. Seine Zunge tat so unglaubliche Dinge mit ihr, er leckte, saugte und knabberte, bis sich ihre Brustwarze in einen karten, kleinen, übersensiblen Knoten verwandelt hatte und sie seinen Namen nur noch schluchzen konnte. Ihre Hände ließen die Laken los, nur um sich in sein Haar zu graben und ihn wieder hinauf zu sich zu ziehen, hinauf zu ihrem Mund, der den seinen so dringend und so verzweifelt brauchte.

Er gab ihr, wonach sie sich so verzweifelt sehnte, küsste sie schwindelerregend tief und sinnlich. Und ehe sie sich versah hatte er ihre Finger irgendwie aus seinem Haar gelöst und sie hinauf zu den Bettpfosten geschoben.

„Nicht bewegen", flüsterte er gegen ihre feuchten, von seinem Kuss geschwollenen Lippen und Stella nickte nur stumm, mit geschlossenen Augen. Remus schob sich an ihrem Körper hinauf, ließ sie seine Erregung fühlen und vor Erwartung zittern, ehe er wie aus dem Nichts seidene Fesseln heraufbeschwor. Geschickt umschlang er ihre Handgelenke. Als er jedoch den zweiten Knoten festzurren wollte, vergaß er sein Vorhaben fast völlig, denn Stella hatte ihre Zähne in die straff gespannte Haut neben seinem Bauchnabel gegraben und ließ Hitze durch jede Zelle seines Körpers strömen. Allein der Gedanke, sie könnte sich weiter hinabküssen, raubte ihm fast den Verstand. Der Wunsch, sich einfach zwischen ihre verführerischen Lippen zu schieben, wurde fast übermächtig.

Nur mit Mühe erinnerte er sich daran, was er hatte tun wollen. Und ehe er es verhindern konnte war der Wolf an die Oberfläche getaucht und hatte ihr den Body mit einer einzigen, ruckartigen Bewegung vom Körper geschält. Genauso wie seine eigenen Boxershorts landete es als Häufchen auf dem Fußboden neben dem Bett.

Ihr leises, erregtes Keuchen ließ ihn wieder zu sich kommen und er biss sich innerlich auf die Unterlippe. Noch nie war es ihm so schwer gefallen, sich klar von seinem zweiten Ich abzugrenzen. Und dabei wollte er sie doch mit dem sanften Remus bekannt machen, den ernsten Bücherwurm, der mehr in ihr sah als ein Lustobjekt.

Fast entschuldigend fiel der nächste Kuss aus, den er ihr schenkte. Und sie war es, die ihn vertiefte. Von ihrer hungrigen Erwiderung ermutigt nahm er seine Reise über ihren üppigen, herrlich weiblichen Körper erneut auf. Dieses Mal widmete er sich der anderen Brust ausgiebig, bis sie sich gegen ihre Fesseln bäumte, schmeckte den Übergang von gerundeter Brust zu ihrem Bauch, revangiert sich nun seinerseits mit sanften Bissen. Und erreichte schließlich endlich das heiße, feuchte Paradies, welches sie ihm so verheißungsvoll darbot.

Zuerst küsste er sich ihre Leiste hinab, über die weiche Haut ihrer Oberschenkel-Innenseite.

„Remus!"

Gegen seinen Willen musste er bei ihrem atemlosen Ausruf heftig grinsen.

„Was denn, süße Sirene?"

„Du … bist grausam!" Sie klang, als sei sie grade ein paar Meilen gerannt, deutlich atemlos – und ziemlich ungeduldig.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was Du meinst." Er pflanzte erneut einen winzigen Kuss auf die weiche, überempfindliche Haut und ließ sie zittern. Himmel, allein ihre unverfälschte Reaktion trieb ihn an den Rand seiner Selbstbeherrschung.

„Bitte!" Allein dieses Wort ließ seine Erregung schmerzhaft hart werden. Er sehnte sich so sehr nach Erlösung. Aber Himmel, er hatte sie gestern schon halb vergewaltigt. Heute würde er sich mehr Zeit nehmen.

„Bitte was?" Immerhin könnte er sie schmecken … oder er könnte seinen Zauberstab herbeizaubern und Dinge hinauf beschwören, an die sie vermutlich nicht einmal wagte zu denken … Sie sollte wirklich ein wenig präziser sein.

„Remus!" Dieser Protest fiel ein wenig verzweifelter aus, weil er sich grade diesem herrlichen Paradies näherte, das so verlockend nach Frau und Glück duftete.

„Du musst mir sagen, was Du möchtest, Sirene." Auch seine Stimme hatte an Festigkeit eingebüßt. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, als seine Zunge verschlungene Muster malte und er danach mit seinem Atem über die Feuchtigkeit blies. Stella musste heftig schlucken, um überhaupt noch etwas über die Lippen zu bekommen.

„Nimm mich." Es war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. „Erlöse mich. Ich will Dich, tief in mir! Du sollst mich füllen, bis ich Dich in jeder Zelle fühlen kann."

Er holte tief Luft, um ihr diese Wünsche nicht sofort zu erfüllen. Denn er fürchtete, dass er in seinem jetzigen Zustand nicht lange durchhalten würde. Der Wolf flackerte in ihm und machte ihm alles nur noch schwerer. Zischend atmete er aus.

„Ich werde all dies´ tun", versprach er heiser. „But first I have to do something."

Stella durchrieselte ein Schauer, als er mit dem Verfall in seine Muttersprache deutlich zeigte, dass es ihm wenig besser ging als ihr selbst. Aber ehe sie dieses Triumphgefühl ausreichend auskosten konnte, spürte sie seinen heißen Mund zwischen ihren Schenkeln.

Sie schrie auf, allein dieser Ansturm auf ihren Körper war kaum erträglich. Alles in ihr spannte sich und sie zerrte an den Fesseln, in dem verzweifelten Bestreben diese ungeheure Spannung zu lösen. Seine Zunge strich über die feuchten Fältchen, teilte sie, trank von ihr in tiefen Zügen, ehe er mit einer schnellen Bewegung ihre Klitoris umrunde, nur um fest daran zu saugen. Mehr brauchte es nicht. Mit einem erlösten Schluchzen kam sie, erzitterte – und sank schwer atmend in sich zusammen.

- - - - -

„Bisher zufrieden mit mir, meine Süße?" fragte Remus mit blitzenden Augen, immer noch zwischen ihren Schenkeln, beide Hände um ihr rundes Hinterteil gelegt. Den Stolz in seiner Stimme schafft er nur schlecht zu kaschieren. Stella hätte ihn geboxt oder gezwickt, wenn sie auch nur einen Muskel hätte rühren können. Oder nicht ans Bett gefesselt gewesen wäre …

Also entschied sie sich für eine Prise Gemeinheit:

„Für den Anfang nicht schlecht."

Empört schnappte er nach Luft – und im nächsten Augenblick lachten beide leise.

„Du forderst mich als heraus?" fragte er lauernd und sie erwiderte mit einem Grinsen: „Nun ja … der Wolf hat noch einen Orgasmus Vorsprung, Mr. Softie. Wenn Sie sich dadurch herausgefordert fühlen ..."

Sie konnte den Satz nicht beenden, da er sich aufgerichtet hatte und mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung in sie eindrang. Sie schnappte hörbar nach Luft, während er sein Gesicht erneut an ihrem Hals vergrub. Er war immer noch so herrlich groß wie gestern Nacht. Also auch in dieser Hinsicht keine körperliche Transformation. Merlin sei Dank!

„Und, liegt der Wolf immer noch in Führung?" nuschelte er schwer atmend direkt neben ihrem Ohr. Offenbar musste er sich heftig darauf konzentrieren, die Worte korrekt auszusprechen. Ohne Vorwarnung spannte Stella ihre inneren Muskeln an.

„Gosh!" keuchte er. „You´re killing me!"

„What a way to die!" flüsterte sie mit einem breiten Lächeln zurück. „Und jetzt … fick mich."

Als habe er auf dieses Kommando gewartet begann er leise lachend sich unerträglich langsam in ihr zu bewegen. Ließ sie jeden Zentimeter von sich spüren, während er ihr Gesicht mit Küssen überschüttete. Weiche Härchen strichen über ihre Brüste, setzten jeden Nerv in Flammen, während sich ihre Beine wie von selbst um ihn schlangen und ihn näher, tiefer zu ihr hin zogen.

Sein warmer Körper passte einfach perfekt zwischen ihre Schenkel, bedeckte sie, schützte sie.

‚Wie für einander geschaffen', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und sie lächelte selig. Jahre hatte sie davon geträumt und jetzt wurde es Wirklichkeit. Bei jeder seiner Bewegungen flüsterte er leise, sagte ihr wie schön und vollkommen sie sei, dass er süchtig wurde nach ihr und ihrer Süße. Sagte es ihr in beiden Sprachen, immer und immer wieder und machte sie so zur schönsten und glücklichsten Frau auf Erden.

Der Höhepunkt kam fast still, nicht so Welten erschütternd wie der Erste, dafür aber umso intensiver. Stella spürte Remus tief in sich, die leisen Zuckungen, die ihn schüttelten als auch er kam, spürte ihn zittern und kraftlos werden, während sie seine Lippen mit den ihren verschloss.

Und als auch die letzte köstliche Welle verebbt war, löste er ihre Fesseln, strampelte die Decke unter ihnen hervor und zog sie eng an sich. Und Stella verstand zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben wirklich, warum man manchmal vor Glück weinen musste.

* * *

_Ist er nicht einfach himmlisch? Und wer weiß, was ihm noch so alles einfällt, wenn der kleine lila Knopf ihm berichtet, dass Ihr fleißig am Sabbern seid ... Also ran an die Kommies! Stella – dieses unersättliche Weib – hat noch lange nicht genug!_


	12. Die Revanche

_**A/N: **Und es geht weiter im Text, meine Süßen! Aber bevor es mal wieder richtig los geht, noch etwas in eigener Sache. Bine und ich arbeiten an einer neuen Geschichte. Es wird zwar noch ein Weilchen dauern, bis das erste Kapitel online gehen kann, aber wir rühren natürlich schon mal ein wenig die Werbetrommel. Also baut schon mal ein bisschen Spannung für „Devastation, Destination and Desire" auf ... Aber erst mal wünschen wir Euch viel Spaß mit diesem Sabberchap!

* * *

_

**Summary:** Lena dreht den Spieß um und wenn sie Padfoots Ego hätte, würde sie jetzt platzen. Sirius findet sich plötzlich in einer ungewohnten Rolle wieder, die körperlich ein ziemliches Handicap darstellt – was er aber mit dem Mund wieder ausgleicht ... Und das nicht so, wie IHR schon wieder denkt! Ts, ts, ts ...

**In weiteren Rollen:** Eine besorgte Freundin mit einem guten Rat, Bodylotion mit Pfirsicharoma, weiße Seidentücher und ein Traum, der Herzrasen auslöst.

* * *

**Die Revanche**

Etwas musste geschehen!

Lena saß in dem bequemen Sessel vor dem übergroßen Frisierspiegel in ihrem Zimmer und zog die Haarbürste durch ihr schulterlanges, hellbraunes Haar, während sie ihren von Sirius' letzten, äußerst leidenschaftlich ausgefallenen Küssen noch immer etwas angeschwollenen Mund zu einem leicht bitteren Lächeln verzog. Gleich würde sie zum Abendessen hinunter gehen. Und sie fühlte sich insgeheim wie auf dem Weg zu Schafott.

Es war passiert.

Das, was sie von Anfang an befürchtet hatte.

Das, was sie unbedingt hatte verhindern wollen.

Sie hatte sich in Sirius Black verliebt. Hals über Kopf. Unsterblich. Über alle Maßen. Sie hatte die Warnungen ihres Verstandes ignoriert und sich ohne das geringste Zögern in eine Beziehung gestürzt, von der sie nicht wusste, wohin sie letztendlich führen würde. Und jetzt … jetzt war sie süchtig nach ihm, seinem Lächeln, seinen Berührungen ... Und sie wusste nicht, ob sie darüber glücklich sein sollte, oder eher verzweifelt.

Sicher, der Sex mit ihm war absolut grandios. Um genau zu sein, er war besser als alles, was sie in dieser Beziehung jemals erlebt hatte. Es gab zwischen ihnen keine Tabus. Keine falsche Scham. Sie gehörte ihm ganz und gar. Mit Körper und Seele. Und es wäre ihr auch nie in den Sinn gekommen, ihm irgendetwas zu verweigern. Niemals.

Aber genau da lag auch das Problem.

Wie genau stand er eigentlich zu ihr? Was empfand er für sie?

Immer wieder, wenn sie sich liebten, wollte er von ihr hören, dass sie ihm gehörte. Nur ihm allein. Diese Versicherung schien er nötiger zu haben als Nahrung oder Schlaf. Besonders wenn Snape dem Grimmauldplatz mal wieder einen seiner reichlich häufigen Besuche abgestattet hatte. Aber was war mit ihm selbst? Gehörte er ihr ebenfalls? Oder waren seine Gefühle für sie eher oberflächlicher Natur? War sie für ihn nur eine Affäre und seine Eifersucht auf Snape ein reiner Ausdruck seiner Abneigung für den Ordensspion, oder meinte er es wirklich ernst mit ihr?

Nachdenklich musterte sie sich im Spiegel. Was genau sah er eigentlich in ihr? Und wie sollte sie damit fertig werden, wenn er ihre Gefühle nicht erwiderte?

„Lena? Alles in Ordnung?"

Unwillkürlich zuckte sie zusammen – sie war so vertieft in ihre Gedanken gewesen, dass sie das leise Klopfen an der Verbindungstür zum Nebenraum, mit dem ihre Freundin sich gewöhnlich ankündigte, vollkommen überhört hatte.

Sie probierte ein Lächeln, fürchtete allerdings, dass es ihr gründlich misslang. „Was soll denn nicht in Ordnung sein?"

Stella schloss leise die Tür hinter sich. „Keine Ahnung, sag Du es mir. Du warst schon heute Mittag so schweigsam ..."

Da war sie wohl nicht die Einzige gewesen, erinnerte Lena sich ironisch. Dora war bei der gemeinsamen Mahlzeit nicht zugegen gewesen, weil sie mit Harry, Ginny, Hermine und Ron in der Winkelgasse unterwegs war. Dumbledore war schon vor Tagen nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt. Und so hatte sie zwischen vier anderen Personen an einem Tisch gesessen, von denen zwei, nämlich Stella und Remus, sich die ganze Zeit über heiße Blicke zugeworfen und verstohlene Berührungen ausgetauscht hatten und deshalb offenbar nicht besonders viel von ihrer Umgebung mitbekamen, während die anderen beiden, nämlich Sirius und dieser undurchsichtige Snape, versucht hatten, sich über den köstlichen Kalbsbraten und den frischen Broccoli hinweg mit Blicken zu erdolchen. So etwas wie eine normale Tischunterhaltung war da wohl kaum möglich gewesen …

„Was genau siehst du, wenn du mich ansiehst, Stella?" platzte sie heraus und drehte sich auf dem Stuhl halb herum, so dass sie ihrer Freundin in die Augen sehen konnte.

Diese wirkte verwirrt. „Wie bitte? Was meinst du?"

„Sag mir einfach, was du siehst! Ist da irgendetwas, das auf Dauer die Aufmerksamkeit eines Mannes wie Sirius fesseln kann? Oder bin ich im Begriff, den größten Fehler meines Lebens zu begehen?" Lena deutete auf ihr Spiegelbild. „Ich bin doch bestenfalls Durchschnitt. Warum also sollte er..."

„Blödsinn!" Stella trat hinter sie und begann mit sanften, ruhigen Bewegungen, die verspannten Schultern ihrer Freundin zu massieren. Lenas Angewohnheit, sich selbst gegenüber immer so unglaublich hart und unfair zu sein, trieb sie zwar regelmäßig zur Weißglut, aber was hätte es genutzt, sie zu schimpfen? Gar nichts, das wusste sie aus Erfahrung. Das Einzige, was helfen konnte war, ihr solange immer wieder die Wahrheit zu sagen, bis sie sie irgendwann selbst sehen konnte. Und wenn es Jahre dauern sollte!

„Nichts an dir ist langweilig oder durchschnittlich. Und Sirius weiß das offenbar ganz genau. So wie er dich ansieht..."

„Aber warum sagt er dann nie etwas? Warum will er immer nur von mir hören, wie ich zu ihm stehe? Warum erwähnt er mit keinem Wort seine eigenen Gefühle?"

„Weil er ein Mann ist?" Stella verzog bei dieser Gegenfrage das Gesicht zu einem schiefen Lächeln.

„Hat Remus etwa auch noch nicht …?"

„Was? Mich seiner unsterblichen Liebe versichert?" Es sollte flapsig wirken, aber irgendwie missriet der leichte Ton, den sie ihrer Antwort geben wollte, zu etwas Rauem, Heiserem. Sie schüttelte mit einem winzigen, etwas traurig wirkenden Lächeln den Kopf. „Nicht ein einziges Mal. Er sagt, dass er mich schön findet – aus welchem Grund auch immer. Dass er mich begehrt. Aber von Liebe spricht er nie. Das ist scheinbar ein Wort, bei dem sich Männer regelmäßig die Zungen verknoten."

„Und woher weißt du dann …?"

„Das tue ich nicht. Ich hoffe es. Ich wünsche es mir von ganzem Herzen, weil dieser Mann mir mehr bedeutet, als ich mir jemals hätte vorstellen können. Aber was das „Wissen" anbelangt … Woher sollte ich es denn wissen? Außer natürlich", sie zwinkerte lächelnd, „du ziehst fantastischen, ganze Universen aus den Angeln hebenden Sex als Maßstab heran."

„So gut?" Lena grinste unwillkürlich und ließ gleich darauf mit einem genüsslichen Seufzer den Kopf nach vorn fallen, weil Stellas Finger gerade eine besonders verspannte Stelle gefunden hatten.

Die Antwort kam mit einem leisen, zufriedenen Lachen. „Noch viel besser!"

„Muss wohl an den Zauberergenen liegen", bemerkte Lena trocken und drehte den Kopf so, dass die massierenden Hände in ihrem Nackenbereich mehr Platz hatten. „Sirius ist der beste Liebhaber, den eine Frau sich wünschen kann. So aufmerksam. Zärtlich, wenn ich es gerade sanft brauche, und wild und fordernd, wenn ich es gerne mal etwas rauer hätte. Irgendwie scheint er immer genau zu wissen, wie er mich berühren muss."

„Was zumindest schon mal bedeutet, dass er deinen Bedürfnissen nicht gleichgültig gegenüber steht. Also bist du für ihn ganz sicher mehr, als nur eine flüchtige Affäre, meinst Du nicht auch?"

„Tja, wie sagtest du doch so schön? Ich hoffe es. Und ich wünsche es mir von ganzem Herzen. Aber manchmal … Manchmal kommen mir eben Zweifel! Dann sehe ich ihn an und frage mich, was ein so attraktiver Mann, der jede Frau auf der Welt haben könnte, ausgerechnet bei mir zu finden hofft…"

„Wie wäre es mit Liebe?"

„Glaubst du das wirklich?"

„Natürlich tue ich das. Ich sehe schließlich, wie er dich anschaut. Du besitzt eine Macht über diesen Mann, derer du dir nicht einmal bewusst zu sein scheinst. Warum benutzt du sie nicht dazu zu bekommen, was du so dringend von ihm brauchst?"

„Ach ja, und wie genau stellst du dir das…" Lena blickte verblüfft auf die kleine Plastikflasche, die Stella ihr hinhielt. „Was ist das?"

„Bodylotion. Mit Pfirsich-Aroma. Die stand in meinem Badezimmer, als Kingsley und seine Leute meinen Kram eingepackt haben." Die Freundin zwinkerte ihr verschwörerisch zu. „Mach was draus, Süße!"

- - - - -

Er hatte in seinem Leben schon eine Menge Mist gebaut. Wenn er Moony glauben wollte, dann weit mehr als jeder andere Zauberer, der auf Gottes schöner Erde herumlief und sich nicht zu Voldemorts Anhängern zählte. Aber bei Merlin, _irgendetwas_ musste er dennoch verdammt richtig gemacht haben, um DAS HIER zu verdienen, dachte Sirius vor Erregung erschauernd, während er seine Hände um das metallene Gitter am Kopfteil seines Bettes krallte, um nicht wild an den zwei weißen Seidentüchern zu reißen, mit denen Lena seine Handgelenke dort angebunden hatte.

Gleich nachdem sie ihn verwegen lächelnd aus seiner Kleidung geschält und auf das Bett geschubst hatte.

Gleich nachdem sie ihn lachend gebissen hatte! Gebissen! In den Po!

Das Echo ihrer Worte – mit leiser, rauer Stimme direkt in sein Ohr gehaucht, als er sie überrascht angesehen hatte – hallte in ihm nach. „Heute Nacht gehörst du mir. Heute bestimme ich die Regeln. Und ich weiß schon ganz genau, wie ich dich will …"

Offenbar wusste sie das tatsächlich...

Vermutlich stand seine zauberhafte Muggel-Nixe ja auf Männer, die vor wahnsinnigem Verlangen nicht mehr wussten, wo oben und wo unten war. Deren Puls sämtliche Rekorde brach, obwohl sie mit Händen und Füßen an die Bettpfosten gefesselt waren und sich demzufolge kaum zu bewegen vermochten. Deren Atem in rauen, abgehackten Stößen kam und die es kaum schafften, ein wirklich peinlich-unmännliches Wimmern zu unterdrücken.

Himmel, allein die Erinnerung an das verruchte Lächeln, das sie ihm geschenkt hatte, während sie über ihm hockend seine Hände am Kopfgitter angebunden hatte, hatte ihn steinhart werden lassen. Und dann war sie an ihm hinab geglitten, langsam, Zentimeter für Zentimeter, und ihre von Seide und Spitze verhüllten Brüste hatten seine vor erwartungsvoller Vorfreude heiße Haut gestreift. Zuerst seine Lippen, aber bevor er diese herrlich lockende Berührung als Einladung auffassen konnte, waren sie schon tiefer gewandert. Über seinen Brustkorb, seinen Bauch, seine Schenkel … Und nicht eine Sekunde lang hatte dieses Lächeln ihre Lippen verlassen, nicht einmal, als ihr warmer Atem seine Erektion gestreift hatte...

Und dann hatte sie sich aufgerichtet, ihre Hände waren an seinem Bein hinabgewandert, langsam und zärtlich (Himmel, seit wann waren BEINE erogene Zonen!) – und hatten seinen linken Fuß mit einem weiteren Seidentuch an den Bettpfosten gebunden.

Und dann hatte sie sich den rechten geschnappt. Und ihr Lächeln hatte sich vertieft, als sie die Röte der Erregung und der Vorfreude auf seinen Wangen bemerkt hatte.

„So fühle ich mich jedes Mal, wenn du mich berührst", hatte sie leise gesagt, während sie die Seide um seinen Knöchel schlang und verknotete. „Gefesselt. Dir mit Leib und Seele ausgeliefert. Und heute Nacht wirst du das gleiche fühlen, Sirius Black. Heute Nacht gehörst du mir. Und ich werde dich nehmen." Ihre Lippen strichen über seinen Oberschenkel und ihre Zungenspitze hinterließ eine heiße, brennende Spur auf seiner Haut. „Dich genießen." Höher, Millimeter für Millimeter. „Dich in den Wahnsinn treiben, bis du mich anflehst, dich zu erlösen ..."

In den Wahnsinn treiben? Hah! Dafür brauchte es nicht mehr viel! Allein ihr Duft, dieses sündig-süße Aroma nach Frau und Hitze und reifen, saftigen Pfirsichen, das sie umgab, sie umhüllte, das ihm zeigte, wie nah ihm ihr warmer verlockender Körper war, selbst dann noch, wenn er die Augen schloss und mühsam versuchte, seine Beherrschung aufrechtzuerhalten, ließ ihn erschauern und sich schmerzlich bereit nach ihrer Berührung sehnen. Und dann war da ja auch noch ihr Mund, der gerade über seine Leiste glitt ... ihre Zähne, die sich genießerisch in seine heiße Haut gruben, bevor sie mit der Zungenspitze sanft über die Stelle glitt und den kleinen, süßen Schmerz fortstreichelte ... und ein Feuer in seinen Lenden entzündete, das ihn augenblicklich zu verbrennen drohte.

Was sie wohl sagen würde, wenn er hier vor ihren Augen zu einem Häufchen Asche verglühte?

Der Gedanke zerflatterte, als ihre Zungenspitze weiter über seine Haut glitt. Noch näher an die Stelle heran, an der er sie fühlen wollte – fühlen MUSSTE. Und noch näher ... Oh Merlin! Wild bäumte er sich ihr entgegen, als ihr Atem ihn streifte, ihn womöglich noch härter werden ließ ... und sie gleich darauf ein winziges Stückchen nach oben glitt, um ihre Zähne sanft in die weiche Haut gleich unterhalb seines Bauchnabels zu graben. Knapp oberhalb der Spitze seiner hochaufragenden Erregung. Und sank mit einem enttäuschten Stöhnen zurück, als sie sich langsam weiter nach oben küsste. Mit einem Lächeln auf ihren Lippen, das man nur als diabolisch bezeichnen konnte.

„Noch nicht. So leicht werde ich es Dir nicht machen!"

Leicht? Himmel, er würde gleich explodieren!

Hatte er die Worte laut ausgesprochen? Er wusste es nicht, aber ihr leises, atemloses Lachen bedeutete wohl, dass er es getan hatte. Und die Art, wie sie sich an ihn schmiegte und ihre Zungenspitze über seine Brustspitze schnellen ließ, machte deutlich, dass er ihr nicht im Geringsten Leid tat. Eher im Gegenteil. Erregend strichen ihre Hände über die heiße Haut seines Oberkörpers, fuhren seine gut entwickelte Brustmuskulatur nach, strichen über seine Arme, verweilten auf seinem Bizeps, der sich unwillkürlich anspannte, als die Seidenfesseln sich seinen Bemühungen widersetzten, sie genauso zu berühren, wie sie es mit ihm tat.

Und dann senkte sie die Lippen auf seinen Mund. Ihre Zunge schlüpfte zwischen seine Lippen, umschmeichelte seine, lockte sie, verführte sie zu einem langsamen, erotischen Tanz, der das Blut in seinen Adern zum Kochen brachte und ihn atemlos zurückließ.

„Lena. Bitte."

„Du hast Recht, Liebling. Ich habe noch viel zuviel an für dieses Spiel ..." Mit einem weiteren, verruchten Lächeln richtete sie sich auf. Und wie von ihr beabsichtigt landete sein Blick wie lasergelenkt auf ihren Dessous. Sündige dunkelrote Seide. Fast transparente Spitzeneinsätze, welche die dahinter verborgenen Köstlichkeiten erahnen ließen, ohne sie jedoch den Blicken allzu offen preiszugeben.

Sirius spürte, wie seine Kehle trocken wurde bei diesem Anblick. Und als sie dann auch noch mit einem lasziven Lächeln nach dem linken Träger griff und ihn langsam über die Schulter nach unten gleiten ließ ... Ob winseln wirklich so unmännlich war, wie alle glaubten?

Der rechte Träger folgte dem Beispiel seines Zwillings und Lenas Hände wanderten zum Vorderverschluss des BHs. Gebannt beobachtete er, wie sie die winzigen Häkchen durch die Ösen führte und das Stück Stoff schließlich nur noch von ihren hochaufgerichteten Brustspitzen am Herabgleiten gehindert wurde. Sein Blick zuckte hoch zu ihrem Gesicht – und da war es wieder, dieses lockende, herausfordernde Lächeln.

„Soll ich ihn abnehmen?"

„Lass mich das tun. Bitte."

„Scheint, als wärest Du im Moment etwas gehandicapt, was den Gebrauch Deiner Hände betrifft."

„Dann beug dich etwas vor. Bitte, Liebling. Bitte!"

Wie könnte sie dem flehenden Klang seiner Worte widerstehen? Lächelnd neigte sie sich ihm etwas entgegen – weit genug, dass er den Stoff mit seinen Zähnen beiseite ziehen konnte. Und als seine Lippen sich gleich darauf gierig um ihre Brustspitze schlossen, seufzte sie zufrieden auf. Oh, er war so wunderbar talentiert mit dem Mund...

Sirius unterdrückte ein langes, genießerisches Stöhnen. Himmel, sie SCHMECKTE sogar nach Pfirsichen!

„Mach mich los!" flüsterte er an ihrer Haut und der bettelnde Klang seiner Stimme hätte Lena beinahe schwach werden lassen. Beinahe.

„Noch nicht." Sie entzog sich ihm und das leise, schmatzende Geräusch, das entstand, als ihre Brustspitze aus seinem Mund glitt, ließ sie erschauern. Oh Gott, dieser Mann trieb sie selbst mit gefesselten Händen noch in den Wahnsinn!

„Noch nicht!" wiederholte sie. „Erst will ich etwas wissen."

„Was denn?" Himmel, wie sollte er sich auf ihre Worte konzentrieren, wenn diese süßen, köstlichen Halbkugeln dort so nahe vor seinem Gesicht waren. Gerade außerhalb seiner Reichweite! Wäre er in diesem Augenblick Padfoot gewesen, er hätte mitleiderregend gewinselt!

Und dann streifte sie das Stück Stoff endgültig ab. Und ließ es so auf seinen Hals fallen, dass er den Duft ihrer Haut, der sich darin erhalten hatte, problemlos inhalieren konnte. Pfirsiche. Pfirsiche und Lena.

Einen Augenblick war er so gefangen, von ihrem Aroma, dass er gar nicht bemerkte, wie sie erneut an seinem Körper hinabglitt. Bis ...

„Lena! Oh Merlin, Liebling! Das ist ... oh ... OH ..." Sein Becken hob sich unwillkürlich ihrer neckenden Zunge entgegen, die über seine Eichel spielte, sie umtanzte und sich schließlich der kleinen länglichen Öffnung widmete, aus der augenblicklich der Vorsamen heraustrat.

Wenn Lena nicht so beschäftigt gewesen wäre, hätte sie vermutlich über sein atemloses Gestammel gelächelt. Aber sie hatte besseres zu tun! Ihre Lippen umschlossen die Spitze seines Gliedes und saugten sanft daran, während ihre Hand an seinem Schaft auf und abglitt und ihn verzehrend zu massieren begann. Er schmeckte einfach köstlich! Nach Mann und leidenschaftlicher Erregung, heiß und sinnlich und sie konnte gar nicht genug davon bekommen!

Angespornt durch sein lautes, hemmungsloses Stöhnen und das abgehackte Betteln nahm sie ihn noch tiefer in ihren Mund auf. Und lutschte ihn, blies ihn, quälte ihn. Immer wieder brachte sie ihn an den Rand des Höhepunktes. Und immer wieder beendete sie ihre Bemühungen, wenn er kurz davor stand und beruhigte ihn mit sanften, beschwichtigenden Berührungen – nur, um das Spiel von neuem zu beginnen, sobald seine Erregung etwas nachgelassen hatte.

Aus brennenden Augen starrte Sirius zu der Frau hinunter, die da auf seinem Oberschenkel hockte und ihn blies, bis ihm beinahe Hören und Sehen verging. Die ihre Zunge über seinen Schwanz gleiten ließ, als wäre er eines ganz besondere Leckerei. Deren Hände seine Hoden streichelten, an den empfindlichen Innenseiten seiner Schenkel auf und abfuhren ... jetzt löste sie die Lippen mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch von seiner Erektion ... „Wem gehörst du, Sirius?"

„Was? Lena ..."

Wieder ein Saugen, stärker diesmal, erregender als alles zuvor. Und wieder gab sie ihn frei. „Wem gehörst du, Sirius? Sag es mir!"

„Dir!" Er stöhnte das Wort laut heraus. „Nur dir! Von Anfang an! Bitte, Lena ..."

„Danke, Liebling!" wiederholte sie die Worte, mit denen er auf ihr Geständnis reagiert hatte. Und dann senkte sie erneut den Kopf. Und diesmal gab es keine Unterbrechungen mehr, keine sorgfältig kalkulierten Berührungen. Sie saugte ihn tief in ihren Mund, glitt mit den Lippen den ihr sehnsüchtig entgegengereckten Schaft hinauf und hinab, ihre Hände streichelten, massierten, erregten ... und er kam mit einem lauten, gutturalen Aufschrei und unter scheinbar endlosen Zuckungen, bevor er erschöpft in die Kissen zurückfiel und nur noch das heftige Heben und Senken seiner Brust verriet, dass er eben noch kurz davor gewesen war, an sexueller Überreizung zu sterben.

Lena richtete sich auf und löste die Fesseln an seinen Handgelenken. Und daraus, dass er sie mühelos in die Arme schließen und sich auf sie rollen konnte, schloss er, dass auch seine Füße mittlerweile wieder frei waren.

„Warum hast du nicht einfach gefragt?" wollte er noch immer atemlos wissen, als er sie mit seinem Gewicht in die Kissen presste.

„Weil es so viel mehr Spaß gemacht hat ..."

- - - - -

Das winzige, diabolische Lächeln in Lenas Mundwinkeln brachte auch Sirius zum Grinsen. Und natürlich hatte sie vollkommen Recht – immerhin hatte er es genauso genossen wie sie, ihr dieses Geständnis abzuringen! Da konnte er sich wohl kaum darüber beschweren, dass sie den Spieß einfach umgedreht hatte, nicht wahr?

Also barg er lediglich lächelnd das Gesicht in ihrer Halsbeuge und sog tief ihren berauschenden Geruch in sich auf. „Du duftest einfach herrlich. Und du schmeckst genauso köstlich, wie du riechst."

„Aromatisierte Bodylotion. Eine kleine Aufmerksamkeit von Stella."

Grinsend hob er den Kopf. „Tatsächlich? Ich werde mich wohl bei ihr bedanken müssen."

„Hey!" Gespielt wütend boxte sie ihn gegen dem Oberarm, als hätte er gerade verkündet, das auf der Stelle erledigen zu wollen. „Langsam, Kumpel! Was hältst du davon, zuerst einmal MIR deine Dankbarkeit zu beweisen?"

„Oh, keine Angst, Mylady! Sie stehen auf meiner Liste an aller erster Stelle!" Lachend schloss er sie noch fester in die Arme und presste seine Lippen auf ihren Mund. Warum waren schmollend hervor geschobene Unterlippen nur so verflucht sexy? Besonders wenn sie auch noch so verführerisch schmeckten – seine Lena und Pfirsiche, das war eine wirklich berauschende Kombination! Bei Gelegenheit würde er das mal mit echten Früchten auf ihrer Haut probieren! Und er würde sorgfältigst dafür Sorge tragen, dass nicht ein einziges Tröpfchen des süßen, klebrigen Saftes zurückblieb...

Irgendwann beendete er den Kuss und strich ihr mit einem zärtlichen Lächeln eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Habe ich dir eigentlich schon gesagt, dass du wunderschön bist, wenn deine Augen ganz dunkel wirken vor Leidenschaft? Und dieses leise, atemlose Geräusch, das du immer machst, wenn ich dich streichele – es ist wie das Schnurren einer Katze. Ich liebe es, wie du auf mich reagierst."

„Tatsächlich?" Um Lenas Lippen spielte ein verwegenes Grinsen. „Das Kompliment kann ich nur zurückgeben. Und wenn die Bemerkung gestattet ist – du hast nicht nur geschnurrt, großer Meister!"

Vergnügt lachte er auf und drückte einen raschen Kuss auf ihre spitzbübisch verzogenen Lippen. „Du hast mich ja schließlich auch nicht nur gestreichelt, oder?"

Sie feixte. „Willst du dich etwa beschweren?"

„Sehe ich etwa wie ein kompletter Idiot aus?"

„Nein." Genießerisch rief sie sich ins Gedächtnis zurück, WIE er ausgesehen hatte, als er vorhin so verlockend wehrlos vor ihr gelegen hatte. Mit vor leidenschaftlicher Erregung glühenden Augen, die Lippen leicht geöffnet, als er unter ihren Berührungen nach Luft gerungen hatte. Die gewölbten Bizepse, als er sich gegen seine Fesseln aufgebäumt hatte, die breite, muskulöse Brust, die sich unter seinen raschen, erregten Atemzügen gehoben und gesenkt hatte ... Der flache Bauch, dessen Muskeln unter ihren Lippen und ihrer Zunge gezuckt hatten, die langen, muskulösen Beine, gespreizt und an die Pfosten des Bettes gefesselt. Und seine Erektion. Groß und herrlich hart. Wie mit Samt überzogener Stahl. Ehrfurcht gebietend. Den Mund wässrig machend. Und in ihrem Unterleib eine Revolte auslösend, die sich noch immer nicht wieder gelegt hatte...

Nun, sie würde ganz sicher nicht zu kurz kommen. Sie bräuchte sich nur an ihn zu schmiegen und ihre Hände auf Wanderschaft zu schicken und fände sich umgehend im Paradies wieder. Und diesmal wäre SIE es, die unter SEINEN Berührungen dahinschmolz. Aber jetzt noch nicht. Dazu genoss sie dieses sorglose Geplänkel viel zu sehr!

„Nein, du siehst ganz sicher nicht aus wie ein Idiot. Du bist der wunderbarste, attraktivste Mann den ich kenne."

„Danke, Liebling. Aber nicht halb so wunderbar wie du!"

„Blödsinn. Ich bin nicht ..."

Verblüfft blickte sie zu ihm auf, als er sie kurzerhand zum Schweigen brachte, indem er zwei Finger auf ihre geöffneten Lippen legte. Er sah plötzlich furchtbar ernst aus. „Oh doch, das bist du!"

Seine Augen funkelten wild entschlossen und beinahe zornig, als sein Blick ihren eisern festhielt. „Du bist ECHT, Lena. Keine dieser nichtssagenden, albernen Barbiepuppen-Imitationen. Du strahlst etwas aus, das ich kaum in Worte fassen kann. Wärme. Leidenschaft. Leben. Und eine gewisse Verletzlichkeit, die in mir den Wunsch weckt, dich in die Arme zu nehmen und vor allem Bösen dort draußen zu beschützen. Und diese Dinge sind weit wichtiger als eine perfekte Figur oder ein makelloses Puppengesicht. Du hast es nicht nötig, dich allein über dein Aussehen zu definieren, weil du neben deiner ruhigen, natürlichen Schönheit, die du offenbar gar nicht wahrhaben willst, nämlich noch etwas besitzt, das tausendmal wertvoller ist. Innere Werte, Lena. Die Werte, auf die es wirklich ankommt im Leben. Du hast Herz und Verstand. Und außerdem besitzt du noch einen ganz besonderen Schatz, nämlich diesen warmen, weichen Kern in deinem Innern, den so viele andere Menschen schon längst verloren oder sogar absichtlich verdrängt haben, weil er ihnen hinderlich war. Du kannst noch träumen, Lena. Du kannst in deiner Fantasie ganze Welten erschaffen. Und du schämst dich dessen nicht. Und das macht dich in meinen Augen zu etwas ganz Besonderem, Einzigartigem. Zur schönsten Frau der Welt, innerlich und äußerlich. Zu MEINER Frau!"

Plötzlich atemlos erwiderte sie seinen brennenden Blick. „Meinst du ... meinst du das ernst?"

„Selbstverständlich."

Er verschloss ihre plötzlich zitternden Lippen mit seinem Mund und küsste sie tief und innig. Teilte auf diese wortlose Weise seine Gefühle mit ihr, seine Sehnsucht, sein Begehren. Und als er den Kuss schließlich beendete, lehnte er seine Stirn an ihre und lächelte selbstironisch auf sie herab. „Ich tue mich schwer mit Liebeserklärungen, Schatz. Irgendwie ist es für mich nicht leicht, die passenden Worte zu finden. Vermutlich liegt das daran, dass ich noch nie für eine Frau so empfunden habe, dass ich das Bedürfnis verspürt hätte, mich ihr zu erklären. Aber ich liebe dich. Mehr als ich sagen kann. Mehr als ich je glaubte, einen Menschen lieben zu können. Und wenn du diese Worte von mir hören musst und ich mal wieder nicht aufmerksam genug bin, um das von allein zu bemerken, dann tritt mich einfach kräftig vors Schienbein, okay?"

Sein verschmitztes Lächeln bei dieser Aufforderung brachte sie zum Kichern.

Besonders, da sie sich gerade bildlich vorstellte, seinem Angebot Folge zu leisten. Womöglich im Esszimmer. Wenn der gesamte Phönixorden sich dort versammelte ... Ein kräftiger Tritt und Sirius versicherte sie vor versammelter Mannschaft mit todernstem Gesicht seiner unsterblichen Liebe, während Dora einen heftigen erstickungsähnlichen Hustenanfall bekam, Dumbledore sich an seinem Zitronenbrausebonbon verschluckte und die kleinen Rädchen in Snapes Gehirn hörbar ratterten, während er mit undurchdringlichem Gesichtsausdruck diese Information seinem Arsenal an Munition hinzufügte, um sie bei passender Gelegenheit auf Sirius abzufeuern...

Nein, entschied sie. Sie hatte eine weit bessere Methode gefunden. Und wenn es sich tatsächlich als notwendig erweisen sollte, würde sie ihn einfach wieder ans Bett fesseln! Jawohl!

Und dann zerflossen ihre Gedanken weil sein Mund sich erneut ihrer Lippen bemächtigte – diesmal allerdings nicht sanft und zärtlich, sondern mit wilder, verzehrender Leidenschaft – und seine Hände eine ungestüme Wanderschaft über ihren Körper antraten, die überall auf ihrer Haut züngelnde Flammen zu entzünden schien.

Wärme wurde zu Hitze.

Wohliges Seufzen zu genüsslichem Stöhnen und schließlich zu spitzen Lustschreien, als sein Mund ihre Brüste verließ und über ihren Körper nach unten wanderte – wo war eigentlich ihr Slip geblieben? – und sich schließlich heiß und fordernd zwischen ihre Schenkel presste und seine Zunge sich Zugang zu ihren intimsten Geheimnissen verschaffte.

Lena wimmerte unter ihm, wand sich ruhelos unter seinen erregenden Berührungen, bäumte sich ihm entgegen. Irgendwo weit entfernt schien jemand um etwas zu betteln ... und es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis ihr bewusst wurde, dass es ihre eigene Stimme war, die dieses abgehackte, atemlose Flehen ausstieß. Um mehr von ihm, mehr von seinen erregenden Zärtlichkeiten, mehr von diesen heißen Gefühlen, die sich in ihrem Innern zusammenballten. Um seinen Körper ... Eine Information, die sie jedoch gleich darauf wieder vergaß, weil der Höhepunkt wie eine Sturmflut über sie hereinbrach und sie erschöpft, schweißbedeckt und mit entspannten und scheinbar knochenlosen Gliedern zurückließ.

Und dann war Sirius wieder über ihr, in ihr. Seine langen, langsamen Stöße bauten die Spannung erneut in ihr auf und sie umschlang ihn mit den Schenkeln und krallte ihre Hände in seinen Rücken während er sich in ihr bewegte, als hätten sie alle Zeit der Welt. Als würde er diesen stetigen Rhythmus beibehalten wollen, bis die Berge in die See stürzten und der Himmel über ihnen explodierte. Als würde er sie so lieben wollen, mit Lippen und Händen und seinem ganzen Körper, bis sogar die Ewigkeit vorüber war.

Schließlich war es wieder Lena, die sich ihm fordernd entgegenwölbte, deren Körper sich unter ihm anspannte wie eine Bogensehne und deren leidenschaftliches Stöhnen seine eiserne Selbstbeherrschung dahinschmelzen ließ. Seine Bewegungen wurden schneller, tiefer, verloren ihren Rhythmus, während er sich immer wieder in ihrem heißen, willigen Körper vergrub.

Schneller, tiefer, härter.

Und einen Sekundenbruchteil, bevor sie ihre Erleichterung laut herausschrie und er sich erschauernd in ihr verströmte, sah er die Bilder in seinem Kopf.

Lena, deren Leib von seinem Kind angeschwollen war und die lächelnd seine große, dunkle Hand auf die helle, straff gespannte Haut oberhalb ihres Nabels legte, damit er die Bewegungen fühlen konnte, die durch ein winziges Ärmchen oder Beinchen hervorgerufen wurden...

Lena, die im Salon in dem alten Schaukelstuhl saß und ihn über den mit schwarzen Löckchen bedeckten Kopf eines Babys hinweg liebevoll anlächelte, das gerade mit konzentriertem Gesichtsausdruck und leisen Schmatzgeräuschen an ihrer Brust saugte...

Lena, die ihn begeistert anstrahlte, während das winzige Wesen, das sie gemeinsam erschaffen hatten, mit unsicheren Schritten auf ihn zugetrippelt kam – die kleinen Ärmchen fordernd ausgestreckt und die braunen Augen weit aufgerissen vor Staunen und Begeisterung über die neue, gerade erst erworbene Fähigkeit ...

Das war sein Kind!

Sein Sohn!

Und so ergoss er sich bis ins Herz erbebend in die geliebte Frau in seinen Armen in dem Bewusstsein, mit diesem Akt ein neues Leben erschaffen zu haben. Ein Kind gezeugt zu haben, das ihre und seine Eigenschaften in sich vereinigen und dennoch eine ganz eigenständige Person werden würde.

Ihren gemeinsamen Sohn.

Er brachte es einfach nicht fertig, ihren warmen, weichen Körper loszulassen und so zog er sie eng an sich, als er sich schließlich von ihr löste und sich neben sie rollte. Seine Hand legte sich in einer wärmenden, beschützenden Geste auf ihren Bauch, strich sanft über die zarte Haut, unter der sich schon bald sein Kind bewegen würde, und seine Lippen pressten sich auf Lenas Mund, um ihr genüssliches Seufzen zu trinken, als sie sich unwillkürlich noch enger an ihn schmiegte und ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter bettete.

Ein winziges Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen, während ihr bereits die Augen zufielen. Und dann hörte er ihr leises Flüstern, einen Augenblick, bevor ihr Atem tief und regelmäßig wurde.

„Er wird deine Augen haben..."

Und alles, was er tun konnte, war lächeln. Manchmal war es so wunderbar, ein Zauberer zu sein …

* * *

_Schmacht! Ja, ja – die Zauberergene. Setzen sich vermutlich immer durch, was? Okay, Ihr wisst, was jetzt kommt, also könnte ich mir die Bettelei eigentlich sparen ... Ach verdammt, ich tue es trotzdem! Reviews? Bitte? Bitte, bitte?_


	13. Spieß umgedreht

**_A/N:_**_ Huch! Schon wieder Donnerstag? Verdammt, mir fehlt langsam die Routine. Also, hier ein neues Sabberchap, damit ihr uns nicht total auf Entzug seid. Hach, sind wir wieder uneigennützig. So gar nicht egoistisch… HEIDI! ICH WILL MEIN NÄCHSTES KAPITEL! °Evil Grin!° Viel Spaß!

* * *

_

**Summary:** heute besteht das Menü aus einem schlafenden Wolf ohne Schlafrock, einer Muggel, die ihre Zutaten-Bestände großzügig ihrer Freundin vermacht hat und daher dringend einkaufen gehen muss, und einer neu entdeckten Vorliebe für rosafarbene Garnierungsmöglichkeiten

**In weiteren Rollen:** ein Auroren-Chef, der weibliche Hygiene-Artikel kaufen soll und deshalb hold errötet, ein murrender Auroren-Schüler, der begeistert lang verstorben geglaubte Black´sche Familienmitglieder findet, und eine Freundin, die endlich ihre Kopflastigkeit verliert – oder besser gesagt tief in sich ein Gegengewicht gefunden hat ...

* * *

**Spieß umgedreht**

Als Lena am nächsten Morgen erwachte, räkelte sie sich genüsslich. Nach der letzten Nacht fühlte sie sich so herrlich entspannt – und als die Erinnerung an die Geschehnisse vollständig wiederkehrte, stahl sich ein zärtliches Lächeln auf ihre Lippen. Ein Baby. Ein Baby von Sirius! Und sie hatte es nicht nur geträumt?

Doch so schnell wie die Glücksgefühle gekommen waren, kamen auch die Zweifel. Lena war schon immer ein sehr kopflastiger Mensch gewesen. Eines der Tatsachen, die sie an sich selbst nicht mochte. Aber die unvermeidlichen Sorgen waren unaufhaltsam und verdrängten das ungetrübte Glück.

Es war viel zu schnell gegangen. Die gesamte Beziehung. Sie erkannte sich selbst kaum wieder. Normalerweise brauchte sie Monate, um so vertraut mit diesem Mann zu werden. Aber Sirius WAR ihr eigenartigerweise so vertraut, auch wenn sie sich jetzt erst seit ein paar Wochen kannten!

In so kurzer Zeit hatte sich ihr Leben so unglaublich harsch verändert. Sie war mitten in London in ENGLAND, wohnte in einem Haus voller Zauberer und hatte bereits nach sehr kurzer Zeit mit diesem Traum von einem Mann geschlafen. Nicht, das sie diese Tatsache bereute, aber so ein Verhalten passte einfach nicht zu ihr. Und jetzt war sie auch noch schwanger.

Wo war die Frau hin, die sie kannte?

Und würde sie überhaupt mit einem Baby zurecht kommen? Würde Sirius sich kümmern? Oder würde er vielleicht aus ihrem Leben verschwinden, einfach so, wenn die Sache mit ihren Geschichten und dem Orden erledigt war?

Nein.

So selten dies´ der Fall war, bei dieser Verneinung war sich Lena absolut und vollkommen sicher. Er würde nicht einfach abhauen. Sie hatte ihm gestern in die Augen gesehen. Er war glücklich gewesen. So glücklich wie vielleicht nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Aber wie sollte es weiter gehen? Sie hatten nie über die Zukunft gesprochen.

Lena erhob sich seufzend aus dem Bett und blickte sich im Zimmer um. Dieses Gespräch war dann wohl langsam überfällig. Aber von Sirius war keine Spur zu sehen. Allerdings stand eine Tür offen, die offenbar auf einen kleinen Balkon hinausführte. Sie war ihr bisher noch gar nicht aufgefallen.

‚_Kunststück. Immer, wenn Du diesen Raum betreten hast, hast Du an seinen Lippen gehangen. Im wortwörtlichen Sinn.' _

Sie schnitt eine Grimasse, versuchte nicht allzu intensiv an seine herrlichen Lippen zu denken, schlüpfte in ihr T-Shirt und ihr Höschen und spähte schließlich hinaus. Es war wirklich ein kleiner Balkon, der auf den Garten des Hauses hinausging. Sirius hockte auf dem Boden, die Beine angewinkelt, zwischen Mittel- und Zeigefinger eine Zigarette, erst halb geraucht. Das würde er sich wohl abgewöhnen müssen, wenn es mit dem Baby kein schöner, magischer Traum gewesen war.

Seine Augen waren in einem ernsten Gesicht in die Ferne gerichtet. Er schien tief in Gedanken versunken.

Als Lena jedoch die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss zog wandte er den Kopf und blinzelte ihr entgegen. Die Zigarette segelte in einem weiten Bogen über die Balkon-Brüstung.

„Guten Morgen."

Sie erwiderte mit einem kleinen Lächeln seinen Gruß, ehe sie sich seufzend neben ihm niederließ.

„Bin ich wirklich schwanger?" fragte Lena schließlich nach einer kleinen Pause leise. Sirius nickte. Sie konnte seinen Blick auf ihrem Gesicht fühlen.

„Bereust Du es?" Seine Stimme hatte die übliche Selbstsicherheit gänzlich verloren.

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Kein bisschen. Immerhin bist Du im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes der Mann meiner Träume, Sirius Black." Ein winziges Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. Vermutlich hatte diese Phrase noch nie so sehr ins Schwarze getroffen. „Und genau das macht mir Angst. Ich bin mir so sicher, das ich es haben will …"

Im nächsten Augenblick schlang sich ein Arm um ihre Schultern und er zog sie eng an sich. Seine Lippen pressten sich gegen ihre Stirn und Lena seufzte leise.

„Gut." Sie konnte sein erleichtertes Lächeln förmlich spüren. „Ich nämlich auch. Und ich hoffe, dass Dir klar ist, dass ich Dich nie wieder gehen lassen kann. Weder aus meinem Bett, noch aus meinem Leben."

- - - - -

Nur sehr langsam erwachte Stella aus ihrem Schlaf und blinzelte gegen das gleißende Sonnenlicht, welches sich durch die zugezogenen, dunklen Vorhänge stahl. Nach diesem zu urteilen war es mittlerweile locker Nachmittag geworden. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis ihr wieder einfiel, warum sie schon wieder mitten am Tag im Bett lag. Noch dazu nicht einmal in ihrem eigenen, sondern in einer wahren Spielwiese für Erwachsene, das herrlich maskulin nach Sandelholz und Leder duftete.

Sie räkelte sich, als die Erinnerung an den Grund für ihr „Mittagsschläfchen" zurückkehrte. Hmmmmm. Wahrhaft erhebender Sex mit ihrem lang herbeigesehnten Kuschelwolf. Ein sehr zufriedenes Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen und sie blickte zur Seite, auf der sie ihn vermutete. Und da lag er.

Nackt, wie Gott ihn schuf, bäuchlings, den Kopf auf die verschränkten Armen gebettet, das Gesicht abgewandt. Ein Bein hatte er leicht angewinkelt und die Bettdecke war nur sehr dürftig über seinen prächtigen Körper gebreitet. Hier und da könnte sie kleinere, blasse Narben entdecken, die meiste Haut war aber unversehrt und trug auch einen deutlich gesünderen Farbton als in den JKR-Büchern. Er war wirklich so, wie sie ihn sich immer vorgestellt hatte. Vollkommen, attraktiv, fast makellos – und furchtbar unsicher, wenn man ihn näher kennen lernte und durch die harte Schale drang.

Sie liebte ihn einfach abgöttisch. Stella erschrak fast ein wenig, als ihr dieser Gedanke so plötzlich und so klar durch den Kopf schoss. Ja, sie liebte ihn. So sehr, wie sie es nach ihrer gescheiterten Ehe nie wieder gedacht hätte empfinden zu können. Und sie wünschte sich so sehr, dass es ihm genauso erging.

‚_Aber was, wenn nicht?'_ fragte eine lästige Stimme in ihrem Kopf und Stella seufzte leise. Dieses Gespräch hatte sie doch erst gestern mit Lena geführt. Wenn nicht – dann würde sie mit dem zufrieden sein, was er ihr geben konnte. Er konnte vermutlich eine gehörige Portion Liebe gebrauchen, wenn sie auch nur in der Hälfte richtig lag, unter dem er litt.

Mit sanften Fingerspitzen strich sie seine Wirbelsäule entlang, erkundete Täler und Hügel seines warmen Rückens, spürte Muskeln unter ihrer zärtlichen Berührung zucken und arbeiten. Einen Moment lang konnte sie dem Wunsch, sich fest gegen ihn zu schmiegen und dieses Bett nie wieder zu verlassen kaum widerstehen. Doch letzten Endes kroch sie vorsichtig zwischen den Laken hervor und schlüpfte in ihre Kleider. Er hatte sich solche Mühe gegeben, ihr Zusammensein für sie so herrlich wie möglich zu gestalten. Jetzt würde sie sich revanchieren …

- - - - -

Ungefähr eine halbe Stunde später kehrte sie mit ihrer Begleitung an den Grimmauldplatz zurück. Kingsley Shaklebolt, ein vitaler, riesiger, schwarzer Mann war nicht begeistert von ihrer Idee gewesen, das Haus zu verlassen – und war erst einverstanden, als Stella ihm prophezeite, dass er dann für sie Tampons kaufen müsse. Stimmte zwar nicht – ehrlich gesagt, es war glatt gelogen … - aber er war rot angelaufen, wenn man das bei seiner Hautfarbe so genau sagen konnte und hatte ihr erklärt, dass sie aber in Begleitung zweier Auroren bleiben müsse.

Die Wahl war auf Hermine und Ron gefallen, letzterer wenig begeistert von der Aussicht, dass er Wachhund spielen solle, weil eine Frau ihre Monatshygiene einkaufen müsse. Er war hochrot angelaufen und hatte ausgesehen, als führe man ihn zum Schafott!

Nun, ihre zwei Wächter hatte sie leider ins Vertrauen ziehen müssen. Und Stella hatte ihre erste Lektion zum Thema „Zauberer in der Muggelwelt" gehabt.

„Orion?" hatte Ron nämlich ziemlich verwirrt gefragt. „Ist Sirius vielleicht doch nicht der letzte Black?" Stella und Hermine hatten einen kurzen Blick gewechselt, ehe sie sich eilig umgewandt hatten, um nicht laut herauszuprusten.

Jetzt waren sie also wieder zurück und Hermine verschwand mit Ron an der Hand eiligst nach oben, die unauffällige braune Plastiktüte unter ihrem Umhang verborgen, um ihm die Sache mit dem Laden, über dem das „Orion"- Schild geprangt hatte, zu erklären.

Stella selbst schlüpfte ebenfalls zurück in den zweiten Stock, öffnete die Tür zu Remus´ Zimmer leise und huschte hinein. Im Wohnraum blieb sie einen Augenblick stehen, um auf verräterische Geräusche zu lauschen die ihr vielleicht verrieten, ob er schon wach und vielleicht in Begleitung wäre. Nichts drang an ihr Ohr. Allerdings fiel ihr ein Bild auf seinem Schreibtisch ins Auge. Eine junge Frau war darauf abgebildet, die zärtlich lächelte, als bedeutete der Macher dieses Bildes ihr sehr viel. Wer war sie? Sie nahm das Bild in die Hand und drehte es hin und her. Doch nirgendwo war ein Name oder eine Erklärung zu entdecken. Sie würde ihn nach diesem Bild fragen müssen. Aber erst später.

Leise schlüpfte sie ins Schlafzimmer und schloss die Tür. Er lag immer noch schlafend im Bett, nur seine Position hatte sich geändert. Er lag jetzt auf dem Rücken und war ein ganzes Stück auf die Seite gerutscht, auf der sie geschlafen hatte. Scheinbar suchte er unbewusst ihre Nähe. Tiefe Zärtlichkeit durchströmte sie, als ihr dieser Gedanke kam, ehe sie sich aus den Klamotten schälte und das erste Mal in ihre Plastiktüte griff.

Sie zog ein aprikotfarbene Negligee über ihre nackte Haut, das ihrer Figur schmeichelte und einen wunderbaren Kontrast zu ihrer Haut bildete. Ein Babydoll. Darunter trug sie nichts mehr. Einen Moment fragte sie sich, wie er es wohl aufnehmen würde, wenn sie tat, was sie plante. Unsicherheit durchfuhr sie für einen kurzen Augenblick, ehe sie sie entschlossen zur Seite schob. Er wollte sie, hatte sie immer wieder gewollt. Warum sollte er also jetzt plötzlich anders denken?

Ein erneuter Griff in die Plastiktüte förderte ihren restlichen Einkauf zu Tage. Zwei Handschellen in einem furchtbar schrillen rosè … aber dafür wunderbar weich und somit absolut passend für ihre Zwecke.

Stella hielt die Luft an, als sie sich über ihn beugte und seine Arme vorsichtig über seinen Kopf zu den Bettpfosten zog. Als die Handschellen einrasteten, dröhnte das Geräusch regelrecht in ihren Ohren. Doch er schlief offensichtlich recht tief. Nachdem sie dies´ getan hatte betrachtete sie ihn einen Augenblick lang vollkommen ungeniert. So war er fast noch prachtvoller als heute morgen. Und seine Größe in bestimmten Dingen beeindruckte sie immer noch und ließ einen angenehmen Schauer durch ihren Körper rieseln. Allein die Erinnerung an ihn, tief in ihr, genügte, um sie fast schwach werden zu lassen. Aber dieses Mal würde sie den Alpha dominieren, komme, was wolle.

Sich neben ihm auf die Knie niederlassend ließ sie ihre Fingerspitzen über seinen Oberschenkel streicheln. Er gab ein undefiniertes, wohliges Geräusch von sich, welches sie lächeln ließ. Ihren Fingerspitzen folgten ihre Fingernägel und hinterließen rötliche Striemen auf seiner Haut. Und dann schob sie ihre Hand zwischen seine Schenkel und umspannte sein Gemächt.

Remus brummte wohlig und grätschte die Beine nur ein klein wenig mehr und Stella grinste. Offenbar machte sie es verdammt richtig. Aber das war noch nicht alles.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken kletterte sie über eines seiner Beine, nahm ihren Platz zwischen seinen Schenkeln ein und senkte ihre Lippen auf sein halb erigiertes Glied.

- - - - -

Remus war im Himmel! Eindeutig. Dieser Traum war so echt. Er konnte Stellas Zunge spüren, wie sie ihn schmeckte und lutschte. Merlin, diese Frau machte ihn offenbar so süchtig, dass er absolut plastisch von ihr träumte.

Wie sie ihn blies. Wie ihre Hände ihn umfingen und langsam auf und ab glitten. Wie ihre feuchte, warme Zunge über seine Spitze strich und ihm diese kleinen, abgebrochenen Seufzer stahl.

Er wehrte sich heftig gegen das Erwachen. Nein, er wollte nicht … Nicht jetzt …

Doch das Erwachen kam, wie er missmutig feststellte. Das Leben war grausam. Aber vielleicht würde er Stella überreden können, es …

Als heiße Erregung durch ihn hindurch schoss holte er fast erschrocken Luft und riss die Augen auf – ehe er laut stöhnte. Was, bei Merlin …?

Sein Blick huschte an sich hinab und das Bild, das sich ihm bot, drohte ihn umzubringen. Er hatte nicht geträumt. Himmel, zwischen seinen Schenkeln kniete dieses verführerische Weibsbild, beide Hände um sein bestes Stück geschlungen, während sie mit Zunge und Lippen auf und ab glitt. Ihr wunderbarer Körper steckte in einem sehr verruchten Stück Stoff, das ihre vollen Brüste kaum halten konnte und wie als Einladung über ihren Po gerutscht war.

Es schien förmlich „Nimm mich!" zu schreien – und oooooh, das würde er tun! Gleich …

Eine winzige Sekunde ergab er sich den Gefühlen, reckte sich ihr entgegen. Sie war herrlich talentiert, spannte ihn wie einen geschmeidigen Bogen, bis er glaubte zerreißen zu müssen. Trug ihn höher und höher, ließ ihn weiter anschwellen, härter werden.

Als sie ihn mit einem leisen „Plop" entkommen ließ, hätte es ihn fast über die Schwelle katapultiert. „Merlin", keuchte er reichlich atemlos, was ihm ein verruchtes Lächeln einbrachte.

„Guten Morgen, mein Schatz. Gut geschlafen?"

Er hätte sie für diese freche Bemerkung gerne gepackt, unter sich begraben und ihr gezeigt, wie „gut" er geschlafen und wie wundervoll er vor allen Dingen aufgewacht war. Allerdings hinderten ihn die Handschellen daran. Sie klapperten leise, als er die Arme nach ihr ausstrecken wollte. Verblüfft blickte er sie an, bevor er probehalber daran zerrte. Nichts geschah. Bis auf die Tatsache, dass sich seine Armmuskeln verführerisch wölbten und ihr das Wasser im Munde zusammenlaufen ließen.

„Schön hier geblieben, mein süßer Schatz", befahl Stella mit einem leisen Lachen in der Stimme, ehe sie sich wieder seiner Erregung widmete. Seine Gegenwehr erlahmte augenblicklich, als ihre Lippen sich um seine Eichel schlossen. Er sackte kraftlos zusammen und stöhnte ihren Namen.

„Stella … Oh! Oh … gush! You´re doing this way too damned good!"

Und da war er wieder, der Rückfall in seine Muttersprache. Stella grinste, ehe sie ihre Zunge an ihm hinauf und hinab gleiten ließ. Er wölbte den Rücken durch.

„Fuck!" fluchte er atemlos. Fast war sie verblüfft, das er so ein Wort überhaupt kannte. „You … you … aufhörrrren!" Er rollte das „R" so heftig, dass es durch seinen gesamten Körper vibrierte und Stella die Nackenhaare wohlig zu Berge stehen ließ.

„Nein."

„Du … Du musst. Bitte! Ich … ich … nicht kann …" Mit dem letzten Zungenschlag schien sie seine Grammatik gekillt zu haben. Stella kicherte fröhlich.

„Du sollst auch nicht", erklärte sie gespielt gleichmütig und widerstand dem Drang, seine archaische Wortstruktur aufzugreifen und ihm „Du nicht sollen!" zu antworten. Eine herrliche Welle der Macht pulsierte durch ihre Adern. Gnadenlos verstärkte sie den Sog und schleuderte ihn so über die Grenze, die er bisher so verbissen verweigert hatte.

Er stöhnte laut, die Handschellen klirrten, als er sich aufbäumte und dann völlig erschöpft in sich zusammen sank. Sein Atem ging nur stoßweise und schwer, während er sie unter ein paar Haarsträhnen, die ihm in die Augen gerutscht waren, anfunkelte.

„Gemeines Weibsstück", brummte er, aber sie konnte das versteckte Lachen in seiner Stimme hören.

„Nicht gemein", widersprach sie leise, während sie zu ihm hinaufkrabbelte, sich fest an ihn schmiegte und ihre Lippen auf die empfindliche Stelle hinter seinem Ohr drückte. Er schauderte vor Wonne, sein ganzer Körper eine einzige erogene Zone. „Nur das passende Alpha-Weibchen zu meinem Wolf."

- - - - -

Allein ihre Wortwahl ließ ihn wohlig schaudern. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was diese vermutlich unbedacht gesprochenen Worte für ihn bedeuteten. Die Welt. Bei allen großen Zauberern, wie konnte eine Frau so schnell zum Mittelpunkt seines Universums werden, einfach nur, weil es sie gab? Denn das war sie. Ihr fest an ihn geschmiegter Körper schien in diesem Augenblick alles zu sein, was er brauchte. Er musste es ihr sagen! Er musste …

Worte, die er seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesprochen hatte und nun mit einer immensen Macht an die Oberfläche drängten, ließen ihn unruhig werden und er klapperte erneut mit den Handschellen.

„Machst Du mich denn jetzt auch wieder los?" fragte er mit einem schiefen Lächeln. Merlin, er wollte so gern seine Hände in ihr Haar vergraben, das so unglaublich verführerisch nach Wildblumen duftete und ihn sich so frei fühlen ließ wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Ein wohliges, leises Brummen verneinte seine Frage und er zog entgegen seiner Gewohnheit eine Schnute.

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil ich meinen Spaß noch gar nicht hatte, mein Schatz. Demnach bin ich also noch nicht fertig mit Dir. Du bleibst brav da, wo Du jetzt bist."

„Aber dann kann ich doch gar nicht …"

Er konnte ihr Lächeln förmlich spüren. „Du sollst ja auch gar nicht. Aber ich denke, das sagte ich bereits."

Unfreiwillig verlegene Röte stieg ihm in die Wangen, als er an seine ungehemmte Reaktion von vorhin dachte. „Verzeih", flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme. „Vor ein paar Minuten habe ich mich wohl auf andere Dinge als Deine Worte konzentriert …"

‚_Deinen Lippen um meinen Schwanz, zum Beispiel!' _

Himmel, hatte er das grade wirklich gedacht? Allein der Gedanke ließ das Blut wieder in andere Körperregionen strömen. Er hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass ihn ein Blowjob so aus der Fassung bringen könnte. Er hatte in dieser Richtung einfach nicht viele Erfahrungen. Sirius war normalerweise der, vor dem die Frauen auf die Knie sanken und ihm die Hose öffneten, nicht er.

Und schon war er wieder bereit. Etwas, das Stella mit unverholener Begeisterung registrierte.

„Mister Lupin!" Sie kicherte leise und fragte dann mit blitzenden Augen: „Freuen Sie sich so, mich zu sehen?"

Bei der unüberhörbaren Begeisterung in ihrer Stimme musste auch er leise lachen. Himmel, wegen ihr fühlte er sich wie ein Mann von 20, der vor Energie nur so strotzte. „Freuen ist gar kein Ausdruck, Madam. Ich bin wahrlich begeistert!" Besonders, als sie eine Hand mit leichtem Druck erneut auf und ab streicheln ließ. Er stöhnte leise.

„Guuuuut!" Allein das Gefühl seiner wachsenden Erregung ließ Stella unruhig werden. Sie presste die Schenkel fest gegeneinander, um das Verlangen irgendwie zu befriedigen. Es half nichts. Und warum sich mit weniger als dem Besten zufrieden geben, wenn sie das Beste in Händen hielt. Huch, wo kamen denn diese Zweideutigkeiten her?

Sie schwang ein Bein über ihn und verharrte einen Augenblick vollkommen reglos in dieser Position. Eigentlich hätte sie sich nur auf ihn hinab sinken lassen müssen. Aber sie genoss die neu gewonnene Macht viel zu sehr, als dass sie ihn nicht ein wenig geärgert hätte. Anstatt ihre Körper wieder miteinander verschmelzen zu lassen beugte sie sich eher vor, und verschloss seine Lippen mit einem Kuss.

Remus erwiderte ihn ungestüm und war ein bisschen atemlos, als sie sich endlich wieder von ihm trennte.

„Mach´ mich los", forderte er mit einem leisen Grollen in der Stimme und sie konnte das Flackern seiner Augen zwischen silbrig und golden erkennen. Sie lächelte. „Nicht für alles Gold der Welt, Wolf. Du gehörst mir!"

Er knurrte leise und sie ließ sich zufrieden und sehr langsam auf ihn hinabsinken. Er kam ihr ungeduldig entgegen. Himmel, er wollte sie mit jeder Faser seines Körpers und sie spielte Spielchen!

‚_Na warte!' _

Wenn sie wirklich glaubte, dass ihn ein paar Muggel-Handschellen wirklich im Zaum halten konnten, dann musste sie noch viel über ihn lernen.

Sie hatte sich mit genüsslich geschlossenen Augen zurückgelehnt und sich mit beiden Händen auf seinen Oberschenkeln abgestützt, seufzte leise, während sie sanft auf ihm auf und ab schaukelte und ihm einen verzehrenden Ausblick bot auf ihre beiden miteinander verbundenen Körper. Es kostete ihn alle Willenskraft, um sich auf den Träger ihres Babydolls zu konzentrieren. Und wie von Geisterhand rutschte der rechte Träger über ihre Schulter. Der Linke folgte auf der Stelle.

Nur noch sehr notdürftig gehalten rutschte der Soff über ihre Brüste, blieb auf halber Höhe hängen und entblößte so ihre Brüste bis zur Brustspitze. Er schluckte, weil ihm bei diesem Anblick förmlich das Wasser im Munde zusammen lief! Sie war einfach nur köstlich! Und da er kein Mann der halben Sache war konzentrierte sich Remus noch einmal – und der leichte Stoff verschwand vollkommen. Er grinste zufrieden. Nackt und herrlich bewegte sie sich auf ihm und warf ihm, als sie das Verschwinden bemerkte, einen gespielt tadelnden Blick zu, ehe sie lächelte.

„Houdini ist nichts gegen Dich, was?"

Er grinste. „Er hat ein Jahr in Askaban gesessen, weil er die Magier fast verraten hat. War ein ganz schöner Skandal."

Durch diese sehr ernste Aussage einen Moment aus dem Konzept gebracht, hielt sie kurz inne. Und er nutzte diesen Moment ihrer ungeteilten Aufmerksamkeit. Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf ihren Geist. Nahm mentale Verbindung zu ihr auf. Und Stella spürte es, ohne es zu verstehen.

Verwirrt blickte sie ihn an, ehe ihr Blick eigenartig verschwamm. Und als er sich wieder klärte, konnte sie im ersten Augenblick nichts Verändertes erkennen. Ehe sie Hände auf ihrem Körper spürte. Seine Hände. Und seinen Körper. Hinter ihr. Obwohl er immer noch unter ihr war. In ihr.

Ihr Herz begann wie wild zu klopfen. Was passierte hier?

‚_Hab´ keine Angst'_, hörte sie seine Stimme in ihrem _Kopf. ‚Ich würde Dich nie verletzen! Lass Dich einfach von mir führen.'_

Sie nickte, nicht ganz sicher, ob sie überhaupt ein Wort über die Lippen bringen würde. Da waren seine Hände auf ihren Oberschenkeln. Und gleichzeitig auf ihren Brüsten. Irgendwie war es unheimlich. Wie machte er das nur? Eigenartige Bilder von ihm, mit 8 Armen, schossen ihr durch den Kopf.

‚_Keine Sorge, ich hatte in der Schule nicht den Spitznamen Oktopussi'_, erklärte er und sie konnte sein leises Lachen durch ihren Körper vibrieren fühlen. Auch sie konnte nichts gegen ein leises Lachen tun. Gut zu wissen, dass er doch „normal" war – abgesehen von der gehörigen Portion Magie …

‚_Gutes Mädchen. Und jetzt lass mich Dir zeigen, was ich alles mit Dir anstellen möchte.'_

Sie nickte, ehe sie spürte, wie zwei seiner Hände sanft damit begannen, ihre Brüste zu kneten. Und sich ein paar Lippen eine verzehrende Spur ihren Hals hinaufküsste, obwohl sie ihn immer noch vor sich sah. Die Augen geschlossen. Der Gedanke von zwei Wölfen gleichzeitig, die sich nur ihr widmeten, ließ heiße Blitze durch sie hindurch schießen.

Die anderen Lippen hatten den empfindlichsten Punkt zwischen Nacken und Schulter getroffen und sich sanft darin vergraben. Seine Zähne stimulierten den empfindlichen Nervenknoten geradezu verzehrend himmlisch – ebenso wie seine Finger, die ihre Brustspitzen gefunden hatten und sie sanft zwirbelten.

Und dann war da noch ein weiteres Gefühl. Druck. Erst sanft, dann zunehmend. Stella stockte der Atem. Sie konnte spüren, wie er sich hinter ihr in Position brachte und sich gegen ihre zweite Öffnung drückte. Hände schoben sie auf den warmen, duftenden Körper unter ihr. Und dann war da nur noch Fülle. Reibung. Mit fest geschlossenen Lidern ergab sie sich dem Gefühl, ihn in sich zu haben. Doppelt. Ihn überall zu spüren. Auf sich. Unter sich. In sich.

Himmel!

Remus unter ihr ächzte leise. Genauso wie sie ihn doppelt spüren konnte, spürte er sie. Hitze umgab ihn vollkommen, trieb ihm den Schweiß auf die Stirn und ließ Sterne vor seinen geschlossenen Lidern tanzen. Sie war so eng! So verflucht eng! Und so wunderbar! Ihr Atem streifte seine Brust und er konnte spüren, wie sie unter der doppelten Penetration begann zu zittern, leise schluchzte vor Lust, während er sie mit langen, langsamen Stößen nahm. Er biss sich fest auf die Lippe, um die Kontrolle zu behalten. Himmel, er wurde noch wahnsinnig! Der Wolf in ihm jaulte begeistert auf und rüttelte heftig an der Mauer, die er zwischen ihnen errichtet hatte.

Und dann erschauerte sie heftig, stöhnte seinen Namen – und noch ehe er wusste was er tat waren sie da, die Worte, über die er die letzten Tage so lange nachgedacht hatte und die zuerst gar nicht durch den Schleier der Lust dringen wollten.

„Ich liebe Dich!"

Er hörte es selbst wie er sie sprach, klar und deutlich, und vermochte es trotzdem einige Sekunden nicht zu begreifen. Das hatte er nicht …! Doch, er hatte! Und … Merlin, er meinte es so!

Er liebte sie!

Erneut ohne darüber nachzudenken war das „Alohomora" über seine Lippen, und die Handschellen klickten leise, als sie sich öffneten. In der nächsten Sekunde hatte er sie mit beiden Armen umschlungen und sie mit einer halben Drehung unter sich begraben. Stella blickte mit großen Augen zu ihm auf, fragend, hoffend. Keiner der beiden bemerkte wirklich, dass der Phantasie-Remus verschwand und sie alleine zurück ließ.

„Ich liebe Dich so sehr!" Remus verschloss ihre Lippen mit seinen, nahm den Rhythmus nun selbst wieder auf, langsam, dann schneller, unkoordinierter, heftiger mit jeder Sekunde, in der sein Geständnis tiefer in ihn einsickerte. Er liebte sie! Mehr als sein Leben! Mehr als jemals jemand zuvor jemanden geliebt haben konnte! Sein gesamter Körper jubilierte bei dieser Erkenntnis!

Und in dem Augenblick, in dem sie zum zweiten Mal erschauerte und leise stöhnte, wirbelten Bilder durch seinen Geist. Träume, die er begraben geglaubt hatte, als seine Frau damals starb. Familie. Stella, im weißen Kleid und mit gewölbtem Leib. Babys, die die Händchen nach ihm ausstreckten. Ihr hübsches Gesicht – mit seinen silbernen Augen! Das Gefühl von vollkommenem Gewollt-Sein. So ersehnt! So lange erwartet!

Er ergoss sich mit einem tiefen Stöhnen in ihr. Und während noch die letzten Wellen seines Höhepunktes durch ihn hindurchwallten hörte er, wie sie ebenfalls leise flüsterte: „Moony? Ich liebe Dich auch!"

- - - - -

Lena lehnte sich zufrieden in dem großen Bett zurück und blickte auf die Schreibmaschine, die vor ihr stand und mit der sie grade die letzten Sätze getippt hatte. Sie hatte sie in einem der Schränke in Sirius' Zimmer gefunden – und weil sie sich seit dem Gespräch mit ihrem Traummann vor Glück und Zufriedenheit kaum beherrschen konnte, hatte sie sie mitgenommen und sich mit einem neuen Kapitel Luft gemacht.

Sie lächelte in sich hinein. Bald würde sie Stella das Ganze zum Lesen geben. Und wer wusste es – Moony schien ja auch ein vitaler Mann zu sein. Vielleicht könnte es ja bald ein paar Spielgefährten für ihr Baby geben. Und sie hätte außerdem schon die perfekten Namen für die Zwillinge, die sie den beiden in einem anderen Kapitel anzudichten gedachte. Patrick und Joyce.

* * *

_Ups! Wie ist denn das passiert? Diese Zufälle! Tz, tz, tz! Hat die gute Lena etwa an der Wand gelauscht? Oder steckt da mehr hinter...?_


	14. Vorspeise und Nachtisch

_**A/N:** Okay. Hechel, keuch! Weiter geht´s! Hab´ heute gar nix Großes zu sagen. Ich bin viel zu beschäftigt mit der neuen Geschichte! Und da ihr am Wochenende etwas lesen wollt … Hat jemand ein bisschen Kaffee?

* * *

_

**Summary:** Ein Foto wird Gegenstand eines Gesprächs und gerät in Vergessenheit, als ein Wolf seine Kleidung verliert, eine Muggel betätigt sich im Haushalt und versucht sich in einer harmlosen Neckerei, was einen verrückten, total hormongesteuerten Hund zu einer Attacke auf das ererbte Porzellan und die Kleidung der fleißigen Hausfrau provoziert.

**In weiteren Rollen:** Ein Wolf mit Herzeweh, eine – nicht lange – traurige Muggel, ein Schnappschuss, ein Morphmagus vor dem Spiegel und der Gedanke an einen dringend erforderlichen Einkaufsbummel, der zunächst nur durch erschreckende Knappheit an Kleidung verursacht wird, sich dann aber auch noch auf jede Menge Geschirr ausweitet.

* * *

**Vorspeise und Nachtisch**

Remus hatte Stella noch nie so nachdenklich gesehen wie in dem Moment, im dem er an jenem Nachmittag durch ihre Tür trat. Sie war nicht in ihrem eigenen Zimmer, aber durch die Verbindungstür zu Lenas Raum konnte er sie sehen. Sie hockte mit angezogenen Beinen auf der breiten Fensterbank, hatte den Kopf gegen sie kühle Scheibe gelegt und blickte auf ein Stück Papier hinunter, das sie in den Händen hielt. Als sie ihn bemerkte, lächelte sie. Aber es war ein trauriges Lächeln.

„Was hast du, Schatz? Ist irgendetwas passiert?" Mit wenigen Schritten stand er vor ihr und strich ihr mit einer sanften, besorgten Bewegung eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Du siehst so traurig aus."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, in ihren Augen standen Tränen, die sie offenbar mühsam wegzublinzeln versuchte. „Nein, es ist nur ... Ich vermisse sie so sehr ..."

Er nahm ihr das Papier aus der Hand und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass es eine Fotografie war, die zwei lachende Mädchen im Teenageralter zeigte. Und einen Jungen, der offenbar etwas jünger war. Ein Foto ihrer Kinder ... Sein Herz krampfte sich zusammen.

Behutsam strich er über das Foto und legte es dann auf die Fensterbank. Seine Hände umschlossen ihr Gesicht, streichelnd, tröstend. „Es tut mir Leid, Stella. Wir hatten kein Recht, dich einfach aus deinem Leben, deiner Familie herauszureißen. Ich wünschte ..."

Er stockte. Was wünschte er? Dass sie wieder nach Hause gehen könnte zu ihren drei Kindern? In ein Leben, zu dem er nicht gehörte? Allein der Gedanke, dass sie eines Tages in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft in dieses Leben zurückkehren könnte, fühlte sich an wie ein rostiges Messer in seinem Herzen. Und dennoch ... Er würde sie gehen lassen – wenn sie es wünschte …

Stella schien genau zu spüren, was in ihm vorging, denn sie schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und legte den Kopf an seine Brust. „Ich möchte, dass du sie kennen lernst. Wenn das hier alles aufgeklärt ist. Meinst du, das wäre möglich? Dumbledore hat gesagt, es gäbe viele Mischbeziehungen. Und dass eine Menge von ihnen funktioniert. Glaubst du, wir könnten ... es versuchen?"

Die Erleichterung, die ihn ergriff, spürte er fast körperlich. „Ich möchte sie sehr gerne kennen lernen. Und natürlich werden wir es versuchen. Ich will mir nicht einmal vorstellen, wieder ohne dich zu sein, Stella. Und ich verspreche dir, dass ich nie etwas tun würde, das deine Kinder in irgendeiner Form verletzen könnte. Ich ..."

Sie schmiegte sich eng an ihn und genoss eine zeitlang nur seine bloße körperliche Nähe. Doch dann konnte Stella schließlich nicht mehr schweigen. Das Bild, welches sie gestern in Händen gehalten hatte, geisterte ihr im Kopf herum und sie hielt es nicht länger aus, es nicht zu verstehen.

„Remus?"

„Ja."

„Du … hast auch ein Bild … auf Deinem Schreibtisch. Eine Frau …" Sie konnte spüren, wie er sich versteifte und musste all ihren Mut zusammenraffen, um die nächsten Worte über die Lippen zu bringen.

„Wer …?" Zu mehr reichte es nicht. Ängstlich wartete sie auf seine Reaktion.

Eine ganze Weile sagte Remus gar nichts. Aber er stieß sie auch nicht von sich sondern blieb, wo er war. Und die Frau in seinen Armen klammerte sich an den Gedanken eines guten Zeichens. Irgendwann aber holte er tief Luft. Die Bewegung seiner Brust übertrug sich auf Stella, die sofort in Erwartung einer furchtbaren Nachricht fest die Augen schloss.

„Auf dem Bild … Sie … sie heißt Jill. Jilian Lupin."

„Du … Du bist ver …. verheiratet?" Ihr Herz rutschte ins bodenlose. Himmel, natürlich! Ein solcher Traummann spazierte schließlich nicht jahrelang ungebunden durch die Welt, ohne das sich jemand nach ihm die Finger leckte. Wie hatte sie nur so dumm sein können?

„Ich war verheiratet", berichtigte er sie mit leiser Stimme. Bodenlose Erleichterung mischte sich mit einem grässlich schlechten gewissen, als er leise hinzufügte: „Sie starb vor einigen Jahren."

„Das … das tut mir leid, Remus." Das tat es wirklich. „Du musst sie sehr geliebt haben."

„Nein."

Einen Moment lang war sie sich sicher, dass sie sich verhört hatte.

„Nein?" fragte sie ungläubig, sich endlich aufsetzend und ihm in die Augen schauend. Remus schien das personifizierte schlechte Gewissen. „Aber … Du hast sie geheiratet. Ich … ich meine …"

„Nur aus Pflichtgefühl. Geliebt habe ich bisher nur ein einziges Mal wirklich." Er ließ es aus zu erwähnen, wen er damit meinte, allerdings war sein Blick für Stella mehr als Antwort genug. Ihre Lippen verschlossen seinen Mund und er vergaß, was er noch Sekunden zuvor hatte sagen wollen. Sie gab ihm eine Chance! Eine Chance, eines Tages vielleicht ein Teil ihrer Familie zu sein! Trotz Jill und dem, was er war!

Seine zitternden Hände gruben sich in ihr Haar, bogen ihren Kopf weiter zurück, so dass er ihren Mund mit einem besonders tiefen Kuss verwöhnen konnte. Einem Kuss, der sie an seine Lippen seufzen ließ, bevor sie ihm kurzerhand die Krawatte vom Hals zerrte. Und sich dann über die Knöpfe seines Hemdes hermachte...

„Wenn du so weitermachst, werden wir es nicht einmal bis zu deinem Bett schaffen", gab er atemlos zu bedenken, als er mit ihr im Arm gegen den Türpfosten taumelte.

„Na und?" Mit einem verschmitzen Lächeln, öffnete sie seinen Gürtel, schob den Reißverschluss hinunter und ließ die Hand in seine Hose gleiten. „Was ist verkehrt an diesem Fußboden hier?"

Gar nichts, befand er, als ihre Hand ihn umschloss, und ließ sie zu Boden gleiten. Überhaupt nichts. Dieser Fußboden war ausgesprochen toll...

- - - - -

Die Hausarbeit untereinander aufzuteilen war ja an sich keine schlechte Idee, überlegte Sirius schlecht gelaunt, während er Lena durch die halb geöffnete Tür dabei beobachtete, wie sie die Tischdecke über den riesigen Tisch im Esszimmer ausbreitete. Normalerweise sah er so etwas sogar sehr gerne, weil es ihm zeigte, wie gut die zwei Muggeldamen – von denen ihn allerdings nur eine wirklich interessierte – in das Leben am Grimmauldplatz einfügten. So, als würden sie hierher gehören. Als würde er sich keine Gedanken darum machen müssen, dass SEINE geliebte Muggel eines Tages wieder in ihr gewohntes Leben zurückkehren würde und er hier zurückblieb mit einer klaffenden Wunde anstelle eines Herzens in der Brust...

Normalerweise hätte er den Anblick genossen und von einer Zukunft geträumt, in der er jeden weiteren Morgen seines Lebens neben Lena aufwachte, sogar noch dann, wenn sie die Hilfe ihrer Urenkel benötigen würden, um sich überhaupt noch aus dem Bett erheben zu können.

Aber heute nicht, zum Troll!

Er war schon am frühen Morgen von Dumbledore nach Schottland beordert worden. So früh, dass er Lena noch schlafend zurücklassen musste. So früh, dass das morgendliche Kuscheln ausgefallen war, das sich bei ihnen nur allzu oft in heiße, verzehrende Leidenschaft verwandelte … Und er hatte den ganzen Tag damit zugebracht, hinter einem mutmaßlichen Todesser herzuschnüffeln, der irgendetwas mit diesem elenden Verräter Pettigrew zu tun haben sollte. Allerdings hatte der den ganzen Tag lang nichts Verdächtiges unternommen. Und die verdammte Ratte war auch nicht aufgetaucht.

Zu allem Überfluss hatte diese verfluchte Kimmkorn-Zicke ihm wieder aufgelauert, als er vorhin ins Ministerium zurückgekehrt war, um Bericht zu erstatten. Die Frau war eine gottverdammte Landplage! Was versprach sie sich eigentlich davon, mit tief ausgeschnittener Bluse und super engem Mini in seinem Büro umherzuschlendern und ihre Hüften weiter als das Pendel seiner Wanduhr schwingen zu lassen? Sie einigermaßen höflich – Dumbledore bestand darauf, auch ungebetene Besucher nicht vor den Kopf, oder in Kimmkorns Fall, vor die provokativ herausgestreckten Brüste zu stoßen – loszuwerden hatte ihn mindestens eine halbe Stunde gekostet! Und das, nachdem er ohnehin schon den ganzen Tag von seiner angebeteten Lena getrennt gewesen war!

Und als er vor ein paar Minuten zurückgekehrt war und sein erster Weg ihn – wie könnte es auch anders sein – in ihr Zimmer geführt hatte, wäre er dort zu allem Überfluss beinahe über Remus gestolpert, der halb in der geöffneten Zwischentür zu Stellas Zimmer lag und gerade ... Okay, darüber wollte er jetzt nicht nachdenken!

Genau genommen wollte er es lieber _tun_!

Mit Lena!

SOFORT!

Und was machte sie, während er hier in der Tür stand und vor Verlangen nach ihr beinahe verrückt wurde? Sie deckte seelenruhig den Tisch! Und sie hatte seine Anwesenheit noch nicht einmal bemerkt!

Verdammt, sein Hunger erstreckte sich auf ganz andere Dinge, als auf das Filet, die Pilze und die Röstkartoffeln, die seine Schwester für das heutige Abendessen angekündigt hatte! Woran zum Troll lag es, dass er sie nur anzusehen brauchte und seine Hose wurde ihm zwei Nummern zu klein? Ganz abgesehen von diesem völlig verrückten Herzrasen und der plötzlichen Atemlosigkeit...

Und außerdem war bestimmt noch niemand bereit fürs Abendessen. Remus und Stella zumindest waren gerade schwer beschäftigt, wenn er sich nicht sehr täuschte. Dora stand vor dem Spiegel in der Halle und trainierte mal wieder ihre Tarntechniken, als ob sie das als Morphmagus überhaupt nötig hätte, und was Snape und Dumbledore betraf, so würden sie heute sowieso nicht kommen können, da in Hogwarts das Quidditchturnier stattfand. Das Finalspiel zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin ... Wozu wollte Lena also jetzt schon diesen verdammten Tisch decken?

Eigentlich war es doch geradezu seine Pflicht, sie davon abzuhalten! Zumal er sie den ganzen Tag so furchtbar vermisst hatte, ihr Lächeln, ihren Duft, die Art, wie ihre Augen sich verdunkelten, wenn er sie küsste...

„Huch!" Erschrocken quietschte Lena auf, als er seine Arme plötzlich von hinten um sie schlang und sie mit einem Ruck an seinen warmen, harten Körper zog. Er lächelte über dieses atemlose Geräusch, als er seine Zähne in den empfindlichen Nervenknoten in ihrem Nacken vergrub.

Lenas Erschrecken wich einem wohligen Erschauern und sie ließ mit einem Geräusch, das fast wie ein Schnurren klang, den Kopf nach vorne fallen, um seinem Mund noch mehr Bewegungsspielraum zu verschaffen. Mit einem genießerischen Lächeln scherzte sie: „Mhmmmm. Wunderbar. Machen Sie weiter, wer immer Sie sein mögen..."

Er erstarrte kurz. Das war eine Aufforderung, der er nur zu gerne nachgekommen wäre – wenn er sicher hätte sein können, dass dieses „Nicht-Erkennen" nur ein Scherz gewesen war. Aber was, wenn nicht? Vor seinen Augen erstand wieder das Bild eines lachenden Snape, der aus der Waschküche kam und ihn mit diesem überheblichen Gesichtsausdruck ansah…

Was, wenn...

Nein! Das würde sie nicht tun!

Nicht seine Lena!

Und dennoch ... Wie sollte sie wissen, dass er es war, der sie umarmte? Wie sollte sie ihn eben erkannt haben? Er hatte sie schließlich von hinten gepackt, so dass sie ihn ganz sicher nicht hatte sehen können!

Noch während er sich selbst einen blöden Idioten schalt – verdammt sie liebte ihn! – verstärkte sich sein Griff um ihre Taille und ein leises Knurren stieg in seiner Kehle auf. Er konnte einfach nichts gegen dieses wilde, dunkle Gefühl tun, das in ihm aufstieg und ihn zu verschlingen drohte.

Eifersucht.

Ein Gefühl, das er noch nie gekannt hatte, bevor Lena in sein Leben getreten war. Bevor er erfahren hatte, wie sehr er eine Frau lieben konnte...

Wenn er sich die Zeit genommen hätte, etwas länger nachzudenken – etwas, das Moony garantiert getan hätte, aber er war nun einmal nicht Moony, – hätte er sich vielleicht sogar beherrscht. Aber das tiefe, grollende Knurren in seiner Kehle kam für ihn selbst fast genauso überraschend wie für die Frau, die er in den Armen hielt. Er konnte gerade noch seinen Griff lösen und einen Schritt zurück treten, fort von ihr, bevor seine Hände sich vor seinen Augen in riesige schwarze Pfoten verwandelten und er plötzlich auf allen Vieren stand.

Er hatte sich noch nie unbewusst verwandelt! Noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben war er Padfoot geworden, ohne sich auf diesen Vorgang konzentrieren zu müssen!

Himmel, was machte diese Frau mit ihm?

Lena drehte sich um, als Sirius Arme sich plötzlich von ihrer Taille lösten, und sah sich einem riesigen, schwarzen Hund gegenüber, der sie mit hochgezogenen Lefzen wütend anknurrte.

Ach du Schreck, war das Padfoot? Was immer sie nach Mrs. Rowlings Beschreibungen erwartet hatte – das war es nicht! Das war kein Hund, das war ein Pony! Groß, schwarz, bedrohlich. Und augenscheinlich nicht besonders gut gelaunt!

DARAUF hatte sie der Umgang mit Funny, der niedlichen Mischlingshündin ihrer Mutter, nicht vorbereitet! Wenn sie nicht schon mit dem Rücken zum Geschirrschrank gestanden hätte, wäre sie wahrscheinlich instinktiv einen Schritt zurückgewichen!

So allerdings blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als ruhig an ihrem Platz stehen zu bleiben. Sie schluckte nervös angesichts des hoch aufgerichteten Nackenfells, der zurückgelegten Ohren und der rasiermesserscharfen, wütend gefletschten Zähne und versuchte verzweifelt, sich ihre plötzliche Angst nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Himmelherrgott noch mal, das war Sirius dort vor ihr! Der Mann, den sie liebte! Und zwar von ganzem Herzen – ungeachtet der jeweiligen Erscheinungsform! Immerhin hatte sie schon vorher gewusst, dass er ein Animagus war.

Und wenn Stella sogar mit einem Werwolf leben konnte, dann würde sie selbst verdammt noch mal auch mit einem Hund klarkommen! Jawohl!

Also hockte sie sich auf den Boden, da sie sich daran erinnerte, dass Hunde Personen, die sich über sie beugten, oftmals als Bedrohung auffassten. Und streckte ihm mit einer langsamen, ruhigen Bewegung die Hand hin, damit er sie beschnüffeln konnte.

„Hallo Padfoot, freut mich, Dich endlich mal kennen zu lernen."

Dass Padfoots Wut sich angesichts dieser Maßnahme augenblicklich in Luft auflöste und er trotzdem nicht vor Verblüffung auf den Bauch fiel, hatte wahrscheinlich nur etwas mit Sirius' angeborener, unnachahmlicher Eleganz zu tun. Und der Tatsache, dass er sich selbst in Hundegestalt vermutlich nie die Blöße geben würde, mit vor Überraschung heruntergefallenem Unterkiefer herumzulaufen.

Oder vielleicht auch damit, dass Lena, kaum dass der Kamm sich gelegt und die Ohren sich wieder aufgestellt hatten, ohne zu zögern die Entfernung zwischen ihnen überbrückte und ihn einfach stürmisch umarmte.

Padfoot!

Den Hund!

Und dann lachte sie! Vergnügt und ausgelassen. „Weißt du, Sirius Black, wenn ich dich nicht schon abgöttisch lieben würde, dann wäre es spätestens jetzt um mich geschehen! Als Hund bist du wirklich unwiderstehlich!"

Noch immer lachend zerzauste sie ihm mit beiden Händen das Fell und kraulte ihn begeistert hinter den Ohren und er musste sich gewaltig beherrschen, um sich nicht ekstatisch auf den Rücken zu werfen und begeistert zu jaulen!

Sie liebte ihn!

Sogar in seiner Animagusgestalt!

Aber Rückenlage und Jaulen waren dennoch nicht so ganz Sirius' Stil und so entschloss er sich stattdessen zu einem Frontalangriff. Und Lena fand sich gleich darauf rücklings am Boden liegend wieder, einen begeisterten, riesenhaften Hund über sich, dessen Schwanz wild wedelte und dessen riesiger, nasser Zunge sie unmöglich auszuweichen vermochte. Hilflos kichernd ließ sie die stürmische Attacke über sich ergehen.

Er gab sich allerdings nicht lange damit zufrieden, bevor er sich mit seinen Zähnen über ihre Bluse hermachte. Der Stoff riss mit einem lauten Ratsch – ein Geräusch, das Lena erwartungsvoll erschauern ließ.

Als er schließlich von ihr abließ und sich wedelnd vor sie hinsetzte, war sie vor Lachen völlig außer Atem und das Kleidungsstück nur noch ein Fetzen ohne Knöpfe und mit ausgerissenen Knopflöchern. Und mit großen Löchern an den Stellen, an denen seine Zähne sich hineingegraben hatten.

Angesichts ihres mageren Kleidervorrates stand da wohl bald ein Einkaufsbummel an...

Als er jedoch den Kopf senkte und mit der Schnauze den Knopf an ihrer Jeans anstupste, wich sie ihm aus. Oh nein, so nicht! Das war die einzige Hose, die sie zurzeit besaß! Also wehrte sie gleichzeitig kichernd und schimpfend den begeistert kläffenden Hund ab und sprang auf die Füße. Und beeilte sich, den Esstisch zwischen sie beide zu bringen.

„Oh nein, das wirst du nicht tun!"

Laut lachend drehte sie sich weg – oder versuchte es zumindest –, als er kläffend und hechelnd mit einem einzigen Satz über den riesigen Tisch sprang und sie gleich darauf – jetzt plötzlich wieder in seiner menschlichen Gestalt – mit seinem gesamten Körpergewicht gegen die Wand presste.

Und dann verschlossen seine Lippen gierig ihren Mund und das ausgelassene Kichern wich augenblicklich einem schnurrenden Seufzen, ihre Hände gruben sich in sein Haar und zogen ihn näher, tiefer in diesen heißen, wilden Kuss hinein. Und Sirius trat auf der Stelle den unwiderlegbaren Beweis an, dass er nicht nur als Padfoot mit seiner Zunge umzugehen wusste. Mit dem Resultat, dass Lena die Knie butterweich wurden und sie vermutlich hilflos zu Boden gesunken wäre, wenn er sie nicht mit seinem Körper gegen die Wand gehalten hätte.

Okay, da war wohl etwas Pragmatismus angesagt. Und darum waren Lenas Schenkel gleich darauf um seine Taille geschlungen. Wenn ihre Beine sie sowieso nicht trugen, dann konnte sie sie doch wenigstens dazu nutzen, die herrlich ausgeprägte Beule in seiner Hose an einer Stelle zum Einsatz zu bringen, wo sie ihr von Nutzen war...

Und dann löste sich ihr bewusstes Denken in einer Flut von Empfindungen auf, die alle irgendwo in ihrem Unterleib zusammen liefen und dort einen immer weiter anwachsenden, heißen Knoten aus Lust und Begehren bildeten. Ihre Hände lösten sich aus seinem Haar, glitten tiefer, hinunter zu seinen Schultern, und zerrten gleich darauf ungeduldig an den Schnallen seines Umhangs. Das schwere Kleidungsstück fiel zu Boden, dicht gefolgt von den Resten ihrer Bluse und ihrem BH. Und dann fühlte sie sich noch etwas höher gehoben, als sein dunkler Kopf sich auf die helle Haut ihres Oberkörpers senkte und seine Lippen eine ihrer Brustwarzen umschlossen.

Er saugte hart daran, leckte über die anschwellende Knospe, zwickte sie mit den Zähnen, bis Lena sich nicht mehr sicher war, ob sie vor erregendem Schmerz oder wilder, hemmungsloser Lust so laut wimmerte. Und es war ihr auch egal. Sie wollte ihn! Seine Berührungen, seine heiße, alles verschlingende Leidenschaft ...

_A/N: Das war der Augenblick, in dem Stella reinkam, um zu fragen, ob sie beim Tischdecken helfen kann. Sie hat sich gleich wieder aus dem Staub gemacht ... hochrot im Gesicht ... und rattenscharf. Fragt Moony, der musste es ausbaden!_

Das laute Klirren, mit dem das Geschirr auf dem Boden zerbrach, als er sie schwungvoll auf dem Esstisch ablegte, nahm sie nur wie aus weiter Ferne wahr. Was scherte sie zerbrochenes Porzellan, wenn er ihr gerade die Jeans von den Hüften schälte? Was interessierte sie, dass die sorgfältig gebügelte Tischdecke unter ihren Körper zerknitterte, der sich sehnsüchtig Sirius' Berührungen entgegenreckte, wenn doch gerade ihr Slip unter seinen forschenden, fordernden Händen zerriss und er sich kaum die Zeit nahm, den zerfetzten Stoff beiseite zu werfen, bevor er zwei Finger in sie versenkte und mit dem schwieligen Daumen kleine Kreise um ihre Klitoris zog?

„Komm!" forderte er sie mit rauer Stimme auf und verstärkte den Druck seines Daumens, stieß seine forschenden Finger immer wieder in sie hinein und stimulierte dabei die Stelle in ihrem Innern, die er inzwischen mit schlafwandlerischer Sicherheit fand. „Komm für mich, Liebling..."

Und sie fiel. Mit einem lauten, lustvollen Aufschrei. Stürzte über die Klippe, flog, erlebte den freien Fall, nur um an dessen Ende von ihm aufgefangen zu werden, warm und sicher seine Lippen auf ihrem Mund zu fühlen, während sie wieder und wieder erschauerte und ihre Erleichterung herausschluchzte, so dass er sie geradezu schmecken konnte.

Und dann spürte sie ihn.

Groß, heiß und hart.

In sich.

Tief.

Sein Rhythmus war von Anfang an nicht vorsichtig und sanft, sondern wild und fordernd. Er stieß in sie hinein – hart, beinahe schon brutal. Mit einem wilden, verzehrenden Hunger, der beinahe schon an Besessenheit grenzte. Seine Hände umklammerten ihre Handgelenke, seine Finger verschränkten sich schließlich mit ihren, pressten sie so fest neben ihrem Kopf auf die Tischplatte, dass sie wahrscheinlich blaue Flecke bekommen würde, aber das kümmerte sie nicht. Alles was sie wollte, war Sirius. Alles was sie brauchte, war sein harter, verlangender Körper, der sie sich unterwarf, sie nahm, sie besaß.

Als sie das zweite Mal kam, war er bei ihr. Mit ihr verbunden. So wie sie sich ihm verbunden fühlte. Ihr Schrei mischte sich mit seinem kehligen Stöhnen. Ihre Erleichterung war auch die seine. Und keiner von ihnen beiden hätte zu sagen vermocht, wer von ihnen zuerst erschauerte, wer zuerst zitterte, wer zuerst in den Wogen der Lust unterging.

Als die letzten Wellen in ihren Körpern vergangen waren, lehnte Sirius keuchend seine Stirn gegen ihre und lächelte sie an. Sie erwiderte es, strich mit sanften Fingerspitzen sein Haar zurück – und dann stellte sie endlich die Frage, die ihr schon die ganze Zeit auf den Lippen brannte: „Was war denn nur los, eben?"

Eine untypische Röte stieg in Sirius´ Wangen, die nichts mit dem grade Erlebten zu tun hatte, und er seufzte schwer. „Da … ähm … ist wohl mein Temperament mit mir durchgegangen. Verzeih´ mir. Ich war nur so wütend, als Du sagtest, ich könne weiter machen, wer auch immer ich sei … Ich dachte, Du würdest mich nicht erkennen. Oder jemand anderen …"

„Sirius, das war ein Scherz."

„Aber kein Guter. Er war so schlecht, dass ich mich ungewollt in Padfoot verwandelt habe. Weißt Du, er wollte Dir in Deinen knackigen Hintern beißen, mein Schatz. Und das feste!" Er schnitt eine Grimasse und Lena grinste ihn an.

„Sie, Sir, haben wirklich ein Problem mit Ihrer Eifersucht. Hat Ihnen das schon einmal jemand gesagt?"

Sirius grinste ebenfalls, allerdings deutlich schief. „Eigentlich nicht. Bisher war ich eher ein Verfechter der offenen Liebe."

„Wirklich?"

Er brummte zustimmend und Lena lachte leise. „Armer Kerl. Aber Du kannst ganz beruhigt sein. Wenn Deine Eifersucht solche Züge annimmt – auch wenn sie vollkommen unbegründet ist – damit kann ich leben." Ihr lächelnder Blick fiel auf die Scherben um sie herum. Verdammt, was waren schon ein paar zerbrochene Teller gegen dieses wunderbare Gefühl, einander so nahe zu sein? Nichts, befand Lena, als Sirius sie zärtlich küsste, bevor er sich zögernd von ihr löste. Gar nichts.

Sie musste sowieso dringend ein paar Klamotten einkaufen. Dann konnte sie auch gleich ein neues Service besorgen.

Oder zwei, oder drei ...

* * *

_Mein Geschirr kann er auch zertrümmern. Sogar das Gute! Seufz! Okay, nicht trödeln, Bine! DDD erwartet Dich! Wo zur Hölle sind die Streichhölzer für meine Augen? Reviews! Bitte!_


	15. Walzer und Bälle

_A/N: Hallo! Es ist wieder mal soweit! Und deshalb werde ich hier auch ohne lange Vorrede zur Sache kommen - ich finde nämlich, Bines Werk spricht mal wieder für sich selbst, hihi! Also: Ran an den Wolf! Jippiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeh!_

**Summary:** Von den Nebenwirkungen unbeabsichtigter Beobachtungen, einem Mann, dem nichts Menschliches fremd ist und einer Demonstration okklumentischer Fähigkeiten, die wahrscheinlich nicht im Sinne des Erfinders, dafür aber seeeeeeeeeeeehr befriedigend ausfällt.

**In weiteren Rollen:** Ein Pärchen, das offensichtlich keine Ahnung hat, dass man Türen auch abschließen kann, unzählige unschuldige Besucher eines Ballsaales, die wirklich praktische Bekleidung einer längst vergangenen Ära und unzählige, winzig kleine Soldaten auf dem Vormarsch in der heiligen Mission der Arterhaltung ...

**Walzer und Bälle**

Leise und wohlig seufzend rutschte Remus ein Stückchen tiefer in seinem Lieblingsohrensessel vor dem Kamin und heftete den Blick erneut auf das Buch in seinen Händen. Schon seit geraumer Zeit saß er hier, das eigentlich sehr spannende Buch über die Zeit um König Artus aufgeschlagen auf seinen Knien, die Augen auf die Seiten gerichtet – und hatte bisher nicht ein einziges Wort gelesen. Stattdessen ließ er die vergangenen Tage mit einem kleinen, sehr zärtlichen Lächeln Revue passieren.

Er hatte so häufig Sex wie noch nie in seinem Leben! Himmel, eigentlich vögelte er nonstop und hätte man ihm davon vor ein paar Wochen erzählt, dann hätte er laut gelacht und prophezeit, das er vermutlich irgendwann mit einem Herzinfarkt vor lauter Überanstrengung dahinscheiden würde. Doch eigentlich fühlte er sich bei jedem Mal jünger, unbeschwerter, fast so, als tilge Stella mit jedem Orgasmus ein weiteres Stück Dunkelheit aus ihm.

Aber Merlin, wenn es nur der Sex gewesen wäre …

Es war ihr Lachen, das Funkeln ihrer graublauen Augen. Ihre Stimme. Alles an ihr. Er war verliebt wie ein Schuljunge, der noch grün hinter den Ohren war. Er wollte sie, brauchte sie, musste sie haben. Gestern Abend war ihm außerdem dann endlich aufgefallen, dass sie bisher kein einziges Mal an Verhütung gedacht hatten und bei ihren unzähligen Versuchen vielleicht schon …

Und das ihm! Dem Mann, der immer für seine ausgeprägte Ernsthaftigkeit und sein Verantwortungsgefühl bekannt gewesen war! Im Moment fühlte er sich jedenfalls alles andere als ernsthaft und verantwortungsbewusst!

Normalerweise hätte er sie auf die Gefahr hingewiesen und ihr angeboten, ihr „Glück nicht länger zu strapazieren", sollte es doch unerwarteter Weise nicht geklappt haben. Aber in ihm keimte eine andere Seite, die er bis dahin noch gar nicht an sich kennen gelernt hatte. Sie klang wie er selbst, vor ungefähr 20 Jahren – nach dem jugendlich-übermütigen, noch von keinen bitteren Erfahrungen belasteten Marauder, der ihn mit spitzbübischen Grinsen und funkelnden Augen fragte, ob er sich wirklich die Chance auf ein Baby mit DIESER Frau entgehen lassen wollte. Die Chance auf ein Baby mit Stella ... ein gemeinsames Leben, eine gemeinsame Familie. Und er verneinte diese Frage mit absoluter Vehemenz!

Ein Baby von Stella? Jetzt, hier und sofort! Scheiß auf die Konsequenzen! Er fühlte sich momentan, als könne er das Wort nicht einmal buchstabieren!

Um diese Sorglosigkeit hatte er Sirius so oft heiß beneidet! Und jetzt verspürte er sie selbst! War das Leben schön! Am liebsten würde er …

Nein, er würde sich keinen Stift herbei accioen und winzige Herzchen in den Buchdeckel malen, nur unterbrochen von verschnörkelten „S'" und „I love you´s". Er war immerhin keine 12 mehr! Und Merlin – summte er etwa? Hoffentlich sah ihn grade keiner! Und er würde GANZ SICHER NICHT Walzer durch den Raum tanzen!

Als die Tür leise knarzte hielt ihn nur ein sehr kümmerlicher Rest männlichen Stolzes auf seinem Platz. Sähe wohl auch etwas komisch aus, wenn er sie noch mitten in der Zimmertür niederrang und sie dort schon wieder vögelte … Obwohl … nichts anderes hatte sie vor kaum mehr als einer Stunde mit ihm gemacht. Und ihm wurde die Hose bei der bloßen Erinnerung daran schon wieder eng!

Er hätte nie gedacht, so potent zu sein. Okay … Sirius hätte es „geil wie Nachbars Lumpi" genannt. Aber der musste ja momentan auch mit immenser Samen-Überproduktion kämpfen. Und bei ihm hatten die kleinen Kerle offenbar auch schon gefruchtet … wie er ihm mit einem reichlich dümmlich-stolzen Lächeln gebeichtet hatte.

Das musste man sich mal vorstellen! Sirius Black wurde Vater! Ob Lena sich der Tatsache bewusst war, dass sie sich mit dieser einen Schwangerschaft gleich ZWEI Kinder zulegte? Und zumindest das Ältere wäre gelegentlich alles andere als pflegeleicht ...

Der Gedanke verlor sich. Stella schob sich nämlich gerade durch den Türspalt und war schöner denn je! Sie sollte aufhören damit, sonst würde er bald gezwungen sein vor ihr auf die Knie zu sinken und ihr Opfergaben zu bringen. Pele, die hawaiianische Feuergöttin, war nichts gegen sie. Mit ihren geröteten Wangen und den feuchten Lippen.

Moment mal – feuchte Lippen? WIESO hatte sie feuchte LIPPEN? Die hatte sie nur zu haben, wenn er sie küsste oder sie ihn so sehr wollte, dass … oh. Oooooooh!

‚_Gesegnet sei die Wolllust! Nimm mich, Du, meine Göttin!' _Das Bett neben Lockhart auf der geschlossenen Station des St. Mungos war ihm so gut wie sicher. Aber das war ihm völlig schnuppe.

„Moony?"

‚_Schlag´ mich, beiß mich, gib mir Tiernamen!'_ Hm, wie ging der Witz noch mal weiter?

„Was ist denn so lustig?" Stella beobachtete mit einem kleinen Lächeln, wie Remus leise in sich hinein lachte. Er war wirklich nicht so, wie immer in den Büchern erwähnt. Nicht einmal halb so ernst. Zumindest meistens nicht. Außer wenn er dieses Bild von seiner getöteten Frau auf seinem Schreibtisch betrachtete …

So gelöst gefiel er ihr aber noch eine Portion besser!

Er grinste immer noch, ehe er den Kopf schüttelte. „Nichts Wichtiges, mein Schatz: Was kann ich für Dich tun?"

‚_Dir zum Beispiel die Klamotten vom Leib schälen?' _

„Nun …" Stella ließ sich vor ihm auf die Knie sinken und nahm ihm das Buch aus den Händen. „Vielleicht kannst Du mir helfen. Ich war gerade unten im Esszimmer. Und ich habe Lena und Sirius erwischt …"

Na, wenn das Sirius nicht ähnlich sah. Lena mitten im Esszimmer, kurz vor dem Abendessen, zu vernaschen. Innerlich schüttelte Remus belustigt den Kopf.

„Und ich soll jetzt hinunter gehen und …", mutmaßte er und überlegte bereits, ob er die Aktion wohl überleben würde, wurde aber mitten im Satz unterbrochen, da sie grade dabei war, seinen Gürtel zu öffnen, während sie bedächtig den Kopf schüttelte. Die Bilder aus dem Esszimmer ließen sie nicht los. Ihre Freundin gegen die Wand genagelt, bedeckt von diesem nun wirklich sündigen Stück Mann, seine Hände auf ihre Brüsten, ein deutlicher Kontrast von milchweißer zu dunkler, gebräunter Haut.

Sie hatte eigentlich nur fragen wollen, ob sie Lena helfen konnte und war in diese Szenerie hineingeplatzt. Und sie musste gestehen, dass sie sich nicht sofort hatte lösen können. Erst als Lenas Jeans verschwunden war und das letzte Stückchen Stoff ebenfalls zwischen den Beiden zu verschwinden drohte hatte sie sich mit flammenden Wangen zurückziehen können.

Sirius war ein wirklich attraktiver, gut gebauter Mann – nichts im Vergleich zu ihrem Wolf, natürlich nicht, aber sie wäre keine Frau, wenn sie die deutliche Attraktivität des Animagus nicht zu würdigen wüsste. Und so wie Lena ausgesehen hatte, war er auch recht talentiert in dem, was er da tat …

Im Flur hatte sie sich erst einmal gehörig Luft zufächeln müssen … und war dann auf direktem Weg zu Remus gegangen. Sie brauchte jetzt dringend einen strammen Wolf zwischen den Schenkeln, wenn sie den Beiden da unten jemals wieder ins Gesicht sehen wollte.

„Erinnerst Du Dich dran, als Du mir gezeigt hast, was Du gerne mit mir tun würdest?"

Er konnte nur nicken, da ihre Hand grade unter den Stoff seiner Boxershorts gerutscht war. Schwarze, enge. Sie fand sie erotisch.

„Kannst Du … Funktioniert es auch umgekehrt? Kann ich … Dir auch Dinge zeigen?"

„Wenn Du möchtest." Klang er wirklich so heiser? Kein Wunder, hatte sie seine erneute Erregung schließlich gerade aus dem Stoff befreit.

„Ich möchte. Ich hab´ da nämlich … etwas gesehen …" Sie schenkte ihm ein kleines, etwas unsicheres Lächeln, so als sei sie nicht sicher, wie er reagieren würde. Er lächelte sie nur beschwichtigend an.

„Okay. Stella? Schließ die Augen."

Sie tat wie ihr geheißen und biss sich unsicher auf die Unterlippe. Er konnte einfach nicht anders, er musste diesen süßen Mund küssen, bis er weich unter dem seinen war und ihre Furcht verrauchte. Und dann öffnete er seinen Geist für sie.

Die Bilder erfassten ihn fast ein wenig überraschend, und einen Moment lang fragte er sich, was er davon halten sollte, dass sie ihm Padfoot zeigte. Als ihr Blickwinkel sich allerdings ein bisschen veränderte, entdeckte er die Frau, die grade von seinem besten Freund an die Wand gedrängt und recht heftig geküsst wurde. Remus lächelte leicht. Böses Mädchen. Sie hatte also einen Blick zuviel riskiert, was?

Remus überlegte grade, warum die Bluse von Stellas Freundin eigentlich so zerfleddert war, als Sirius die Fetzen endlich von milchweißer Haut schob – und Stellas heißer Mund sich um ihn schloss. Der erotische Angriff war so intensiv, dass er unwillkürlich erst zusammenzuckte und dann fast erleichtert stöhnte. Um ehrlich zu sein – es brachte ihn fast um zuzusehen, wie sein bester Freund grade seine zugegebenermaßen verdammt attraktive Frau recht ordentlich ran nahm und Stellas Lippen und Zunge so verzehrend an ihm auf und ab glitten.

Merlin, das würde er …

Nicht lange …

Ooh!

Oooooh!

Grade noch rechtzeitig packte er sie an den Armen und zog sie zu sich hoch. Mit einem fast brutalen Kuss verschloss er ihre Lippen, bis er sich wieder halbwegs im Griff hatte. Er löste sich von ihren Lippen und bemerkte befriedigt den leicht glasigen Blick in ihren schönen Augen. Seine eigenen blitzten golden.

„Du magst es also zuzusehen?"

Sie nickte ein klein wenig atemlos, ihre Furcht völlig vergessend, während er ihre Jeans und ihren Slip über die Hüften streifte und sie auch aus dem Top schälte, das sie trug. Seine Lippen streiften ihren Hals, bis hinunter zu ihrem Schlüsselbein und pressten sich schließlich auf ihre Kehle. Sie erschauerte bei diesem Akt der Dominanz.

„Und wie steht es mit dem Beobachtet werden?"

Ihr Blick wandelte sich erneut und ließ Unsicherheit erkennen, doch nach einem Zwinkern von Remus nickte Stella nur.

„Ich probiere alles, mein sexy Canide."

Sein Grinsen hätte Häuser erleuchtet.

„Dann lass Dich fallen!"

- - - - -

Stella schloss die Augen und fand sich im nächsten Augenblick in einem Saal voller Menschen wieder, alle in traumhaften, barocken Kleidern. Und sie trug das Schönste von allen. Champagnerfarben. Mit Glockenrock, einem eng anliegenden Korsett und einem Ausschnitt, das ihre Brüste wunderbar zur Geltung brachte. Sie blickte sich um. Offenbar hatte er sie gedanklich in einen Ballsaal entführt, denn Walzerklänge erfüllten die Luft. Er wollte doch nicht wirklich mit ihr tanzen? Oder?

Suchend blickte sie sich um, doch sie konnte Remus nicht auf Anhieb entdecken. Stella schlenderte ein wenig umher, doch er war nirgends zu entdecken. Ihr Weg führte sie eine Treppe hinauf, eine Balustrade entlang und schließlich lehnte sie sich ein wenig darüber, um den Saal zu überblicken. Kein Wolf.

Als sich eine feste Männerhand um ihr Handgelenk schloss zuckte sie erschrocken zusammen, nur um sich im nächsten Moment halb verborgen hinter einem schweren Brokat-Vorhang wieder zu finden, von einem heißen, vertrauten Männerkörper gegen die Balustrade gepresst. Remus steckte selbst in passender Kleidung, einem weißen Rüschenhemd mit passender, reich verzierter Brokatweste und einer weichen Hose aus hellem Stoff, das seine Beine umschmeichelte und vermutlich seinen Knackarsch so richtig zur Geltung brachte! Leider raubte ihr sein leidenschaftlicher Kuss die Gelegenheit, um ihn genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen.

Als er sie wieder atmen ließ, grinste er höchst aufreizend, eine Spur gefährlich. „Willkommen auf Ihrem Debütantinnen-Ball, Gnädigste." Er zwinkerte und sie musste leise kichern.

„Bin ich dafür nicht zu alt?" scherzte sie und er schüttelte nur den Kopf, ehe er sie aus dem Schutz des Vorhanges zog und sie mit dem Bauch gegen die Balustrade drängte, damit sie den gesamten Saal überblicken konnte. Hunderte von Menschen tanzten und schwatzten da unten.

„Eigentlich bist Du für die Anderen grade zarte 16 und sollst in die Gesellschaft eingeführt werden, um Dir einen stinkreichen Ehemann zu suchen und ihm ein paar Erben zu schenken", erklärte Moony derweilen, während er sich von hinten eng an sie schmiegte. Seine Erregung drückte sich genau zwischen ihre Pobacken.

„Dich?" fragte Stella neckend und er brauchte ein paar Momente, ehe er sein Herzklopfen bei dieser Frage wieder unter Kontrolle hatte.

„Nein. Eigentlich bin ich nur der mittellose Schuft, der Dir die Unschuld rauben wird. Was wohl bedeutet, dass sich die wunderschöne Jungfrau vor mir wirklich in Nöten befindet. Du solltest um Hilfe schreien, ehe ich Dich ordentlich ran nehme und Dir Deinen Mund mit mir selbst stopfe!"

Diese höchst anregende Ankündigung bereitete nun ihr Herzklopfen und sie spürte, wie sie allein die Vorstellung feucht werden ließ.

„Sir!" protestierte sie halbherzig und reichlich atemlos. Remus antwortete mit einem tiefen, grollenden Knurren, ehe er sich mit seinen Lippen ihren Nacken hinabstreichelte, tiefer, über ihren nackten Rücken und zurück zu dem Übergang zwischen Schulter und Hals.

„Weißt Du, was diese Mode der unseren voraus hat?" stellte er die nächste Frage und sie konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Mit einem Ruck hatte er ihr Korsett tiefer gezogen, sodass ihre Brüste förmlich hinaus sprangen, ehe er ihren bauschigen Rock raffte – und im nächsten Moment mit einem kraftvollen Stoß in sie eindrang. Stella keuchte leise, ob aus Überraschung oder Wonne wusste sie nicht so genau, während seine verlockende Härte sie ausfüllte. Vermutlich aus beiden Gründen.

„Man trägt keine Unterwäsche!" erklang seine gepresste Stimme hinter ihr. Offenbar kämpfte er heftig mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung. Sie konnte seinen beschleunigten Atem direkt an der empfindlichen Haut ihres Halses spüren und erschauerte. Einen Herzschlag verharrten beide vollkommen regungslos, ehe Remus leicht zittrig tief Atme holte.

„Verzeih mir – ich sollte wohl zärtlicher sein."

„Später." Sie schmiegte sich eng gegen seinen Körper und suchte seine Lippen zu einem sehnsüchtigen, schmelzenden Kuss. Mehr Ermutigung brauchte er nicht. Seine Hände legten sich über ihre Brüste, raue, schwielige Handflächen, die ihre empfindlichen Brustspitzen reizten, dass sie glaubte hier und jetzt explodieren zu müssen. Seine fast brutale Inbesitznahme und der nun völlige zärtliche Gegensatz dazu katapultierten sie fast über die Schwelle. Er füllte sie, herrlich heiß und groß. Und er musste sich bewegen! Jetzt, hier und sofort. Sonst würde sie aus lauter sexueller Frustration sterben!

Aber anstatt sich auch nur einen Millimeter zu rühren löste er seinen Mund von ihrem, suchte den sensiblen Nervenknoten in ihrem Nacken und saugte daran, ließ heißkalte Schauer durch ihren Körper rieseln, ehe er sanft seine Zähne darin vergrub.

„Ich liebe Dich", flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme direkt an ihrer Haut. Und während er fortfuhr verließ eine seiner Hände ihre Brüste und wanderte tiefer, griff in den Stoff ihres Kleides, raffte es auch dort und schob die Fingerspitzen zwischen ihre feuchten Fältchen.

„Oh Merlin, ich brauche Dich! Wie die Luft zum Atmen! Du bist das schönste Wesen auf diesem Planeten und ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen, dass ausgerechnet ich derjenige bin, dem Du erlaubst, Dich so zu berühren. Du bist so schnell die Sonne meines Universums geworden, dass es mir fast Angst macht. Du bist mein Mittelpunkt, Stella! Meine Alpha und mein Omega. Ohne Dich bin ich nichts. Du schenkst mir Hoffnung auf eine Zukunft, die ich nie für möglich gehalten habe. Dein Lachen gibt meinem Leben einen Sinn. Ich will Dich füllen mit meiner Existenz und sehen, was Dein herrlicher Körper daraus formt. Will Deinen gewölbten Leib unter meinen nichtswürdigen Händen spüren und wissen, dass es meine Kinder sind, die dort unter Deinem Herzen heranwachsen." Seine Finger hatten die feste Knospe erreicht und rieben mit kräftigen, dominanten Strichen darüber, ließen sie erbeben, seufzen, kleine spitze Schreie entschlüpften ihren Lippen.

„Ich will Dich glücklich machen - und wenn es mein Leben kostet! Ich würde es sofort hergeben für Dich und ein einziges winziges Lächeln von Dir!" Seine Stimme klang gepresst, mühsam beherrscht. Auch die zweite Hand hatte ihre Brüste verlassen und sich um ihre Taille geschlungen, verzweifelt bemüht, sie fest zu halten, sie daran zu hindern, sich an ihm zu reiben. Doch es war aussichtslos. Stella bockte, presste sich gegen seinen Schoß, schürte mit jeder noch so winzigen Bewegung die alles verzehrende Hitze zwischen ihnen. Und als sie erschauerte und vollkommen hilflos seinen Namen flüsterte, brauchte er all seine Beherrschung, um sich nicht von ihrer Leidenschaft mitspülen zu lassen und ihr in den freien Fall zu folgen. Sie zitterte, schauderte und die kleinen, süßen Muskelkontraktionen schienen kein Ende nehmen zu wollen.

Erst nach einer halben Ewigkeit kehrte die Realität in Form von Walzerklängen und dem Summen vieler Stimmen in Stellas Bewusstsein zurück. Sie hätte schwören können, dass sie kurzfristig vor Wonne ohnmächtig geworden war. Remus hielt sie immer noch, seine Erregung immer noch hart und heiß in ihr, willig zuckend und nur mühsam gebändigt. Fast sofort flammte das Verlangen erschreckend heftig erneut in ihr hoch.

„Nimm mich", flüsterte sie mit vor Sehnsucht rauer Stimme, die nun ihn erwartungsvoll schaudern ließ. „Nimm mich vor all diesen Menschen! Zeig ihnen, wie sehr Du mich willst und wie sehr ich Dir gehöre! Niemand anderem!"

Er untermalte ihre Worte mit einem tiefen Knurren, ehe er endlich die heiß ersehnten Bewegungen aufnahm, seine Hüften gegen ihre pumpte, erst langsam, dann heftiger, mit jedem Wort heftiger. Stella stöhnte und begegnete jedem seiner Stöße mit wahrer Genugtuung.

„Ja! Jaaa! Remus! Nimm mich hier und jetzt! Fester! Oh! JAA! Fester!"

Seine Hände gruben sich fast schmerzhaft in die weichen Halbkugeln ihrer Brüste. Sie trieb ihn an, wollte jeden Funken Leidenschaft, ebenso wie sie jedes seiner Worte in sich aufgesogen hatte wie ein Schwamm. Sie war sich sicher gewesen, nie wieder auch nur ein Gedanken an Kinder zu verschwenden. Die drei, die sie hatte, waren ihr immer genug gewesen. Aber hier und jetzt, zusammen mit ihrem herbei geträumten Wolf, sah sie die Wölfchen förmlich vor sich. Gemeinsame Kinder, mit seinen wundervoll tiefen grauen Augen. Seinem Lächeln, seinen Zügen ...

„Oh Gott! Stella! Ich … ich will eine Zukunft mit dir! Ich will Kinder mit dir haben ... Deine Kinder. Und unsere gemeinsamen. Bitte!" seine Stimme klang abgehackt und atemlos.

Sie wimmerte als Antwort leise, wollte sie ebenso sehnlich wie er. Hier und jetzt!

Seine Finger fanden erneut die kleine Knospe und sie zitterte, ließ sich von ihm gegen das kalte Gitter pressen. Und als die Welt in blendendhelles Licht zerfaserte spürte sie förmlich, wie das neue Leben in ihr entstand. Und sie würde es schützen, mit allem was sie hatte. Egal was passieren würde …

- - - - -

Mit diesem letzten Gedanken sank sie erlöst seufzend auf Remus Schoß zusammen, während er sich heftig unter ihr aufbäumte, nur um sie sofort fest in die Arme zu schließen, als hätte er Angst sie würde verschwinden, wenn er sie nicht hielt. Stella lächelte gegen seine Brust, während sie sich eng an ihn schmiegte.

‚_Nie im Leben, Remus John Lupin! Dich lasse ich nicht mehr los!' _

_So, das war es dann mal wieder für heute. Am Wochenende folgt dann Kapitel 2 von "Devastation, Destination & Desire". Aber bevor Ihr das lesen dürft, wollen wie erst mal Eure Meinung zu diesem Kapitel hier zu lesen bekommen, okay? Reviews!_


	16. Lenas Traum

_Donnerstag! Es ist mal wieder soweit. Tja, und diesmal war ich – Heidi – mal wieder an der Reihe. Ich hoffe, Euch gefällt die kleine Reise ins Reich der Fantasie. Lena hat sich jedenfalls nicht beschwert ... °Zwinker°_

**Summary:** Eine Muggel leidet unter wirklich schlimmer Schwangerschaftsübelkeit, eine andere bemerkt – sehr zur Freude ihres sexy Animagus – einen sprunghaften Anstieg gewisser ... äh ... Gelüste. Ein Wolf beweist widerwillig seine überragenden, bisher nur am Rande erwähnten Okklumentikkünste – und das bekommt ihm selbst weniger gut, als zwei anderen Leuten...

**In weiteren Rollen:** Ein ausgesprochen häufig angebeteter Porzellangott, zwei Leibgardisten und ein Kutscher bei einen sehr kurzen Kurzauftritt und ein paar bekannte Namen in völlig neuem Zusammenhang ...

**Lenas Traum**

Es war eigentlich ganz schön, des Abends einfach so in der Bibliothek zu sitzen und in das prasselnde Kaminfeuer zu blicken, beschloss Lena während sie sich noch ein wenig enger an Sirius kuschelte. Sie vermisste ihren Fernseher zu Hause in Düren überhaupt nicht. Und noch viel schöner war es, dass der geliebte Mann sie so liebevoll in den Armen hielt und ihr gelegentlich einen zärtlichen Kuss auf das Haar drückte. Sogar das leise Vibrieren unter ihrer Hand, während er sich leise in seinem wundervoll erregenden Bariton mit seinem besten Freund unterhielt, fand sie einfach nur herrlich. Und dass sein Herz unter ihrer Wange so herrlich regelmäßig klopfte, es sei denn, sie ließ ihre andere Hand ein wenig wandern ... vorzugsweise tiefer...

Natürlich nur ganz verstohlen, da ausgerechnet der Sessel, der dem Sofa genau gegenüber stand, auf dem Sirius und sie es sich gemütlich gemacht hatten, von Remus besetzt worden war, der eine ziemlich blasse Stella mit einem leichten Grünstich im Gesicht auf dem Schoss hatte.

Wenn diese nicht gerade in dem Badezimmer auf der anderen Seite des Flurs ihre Innereien ausspucken wollte.

Himmel, war die Frau stur! Schon seit Stunden versuchte sie sie dazu zu überreden, sich endlich hinzulegen und sich auszuruhen. Wenn man seit Tagen nur von Tee und Toast lebte und meist nicht einmal das bei sich behielt, dann sollte man seine Reserven eben auf andere Art wieder aufladen. Und Schlaf war da die beste Methode.

Selbst sie als Hebamme staunte immer wieder darüber, wie unterschiedlich doch Schwangerschaften verliefen. Sie selbst fühlte sich einfach nur wunderbar. Kein Anzeichen von Übelkeit, nur dieses warme, von Herzen kommende Glücksgefühl.

Sie würde Mutter werden! Die Mutter von Sirius' Sohn!

In der letzten Nacht hatten sie eng aneinander geschmiegt im Bett gelegen und über Namen diskutiert ... und in Gedanken bereits das Kinderzimmer eingerichtet ... und die Spielwarenabteilung eines Kaufhauses komplett leer gekauft ... und dann hatten sie sich wieder geliebt, langsam und zärtlich, weil Sirius unbedingt noch einmal „seinen Sohn begrüßen" wollte.

Dieser wundervolle Kindskopf!

Natürlich hatte sie nicht das Geringste dagegen einzuwenden gehabt. Wenn die Schwangerschaft tatsächlich eine Auswirkung auf sie hatte, so war es die enorme Steigerung ihres sexuellen Appetites – eine Tatsache, die Sirius mit großem Vergnügen registriert hatte und der er bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit ausgiebig Rechnung trug. _(B/N: Hey, sie trägt schließlich seine DNA in sich – das musste sich so äußern! °Kicher!°)_

Er war eben ein wahrer Traummann!

Mitleidig beobachtete Lena, wie Stella sich zum wiederholten Male von Remus' Schoß erhob und eiligst den Raum verließ, dicht gefolgt von einem äußerst besorgten werdenden Vater, der genauso blass im Gesicht war wie ihre Freundin. Großer Gott, wenn ihn schon ein paar Übelkeitsattacken in der Frühschwangerschaft so mitnahmen, dann wollte sie ihn lieber nicht bei der Entbindung erleben! Vermutlich würde er ihre Aufmerksamkeit dann mehr in Anspruch nehmen, als die werdende Mutter! Sie stellte sich schon bildlich vor, wie sie ihn aufforderte, in die Tüte zu atmen...

Innerlich grinsend registrierte sie das belustigte Zucken um Sirius' Mundwinkel. Ja, ja. Sollte er ruhig lachen! Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie nur aufzuspringen und ins nächste Badezimmer zu stürzen bräuchte, um seine Gesichtsfarbe der seines besten Freundes in Sekundenschnelle genauestens anzupassen.

Eine interessante Idee, hihi ... allerdings war das Bad ja schon belegt.

Okay, vielleicht ein anderes Mal...

Und außerdem war die Gelegenheit gerade günstig, bereits erwähnte Hand ein wenig auf Wanderschaft zu schicken ... Und eine leichte Röte auf seinen Wangen sowie ein sich beschleunigender Atem waren schließlich auch nicht zu verachten! Genauso wenig wie die Art, wie seine Arme sich augenblicklich fester um sie schlossen und sein Mund sich heiß und verlangend auf ihren presste ...

Als Remus kurz darauf in die Bibliothek zurückkehrte – glücklicherweise _bevor_ einer von ihnen seine Klamotten losgeworden war – war er allein.

Errötend machte sie sich los, auch wenn sie insgeheim bedauerte, dass Sirius' Hand dabei unter ihrem Top hervorglitt. „Na, hat sie sich endlich etwas hingelegt?"

Er nickte. „Sie schläft jetzt. Und sie hat darauf bestanden, dass ich mich noch ein wenig in die Bibliothek setze ..."

Lena musste grinsen. „Sonst wäre sie vermutlich auch so schnell nicht zum Schlafen gekommen."

„Hey, ich bin doch kein schwanzgesteuertes Sexmonster!" Auch wenn er sich nach den vergangenen Wochen damit eigentlich nicht mehr so ganz sicher war...

Sie kicherte. „Das habe ich auch nicht angenommen. Aber ich weiß aus sicherer Quelle, dass eine gewisse junge Frau dir unmöglich widerstehen kann, Remus Lupin. Und wenn du nicht anfängst, dann tut sie es. Hundertprozentig."

Die leichte Röte, die ihm daraufhin in die Wangen stieg, brachte Lena erneut zum Kichern. Stella hatte Recht, dieser Mann war absolut süß! Nichts im Vergleich zu Sirius – natürlich nicht – aber dennoch süß!

Und bei dieser Gelegenheit ... Fragen kostete ja nichts...

„Sagt mal, ihr Zwei, Stella hat mir etwas davon erzählt, dass es für euch möglich sei, einem anderen gewisse Dinge zu ... äh ... zeigen. Im Geist. Eine ganz besondere Art von Magie, ohne Zauberstab ..."

Remus errötete und bekam prompt einen Hustenanfall, beim Gedanken daran, wie er diese Fähigkeit Stella gegenüber genutzt hatte – und Sirius brach in schallendes Gelächter aus angesichts der Art, wie er sich vor Verlegenheit wand.

„Merlin, Moony, du kämpfst wirklich mit allen Mitteln, was?"

„Was mich zu der Frage bringt, warum Du das nicht auch tust, Sirius Black!" Lena zwinkerte Remus verschwörerisch zu. „Ich würde das nämlich auch gern einmal ausprobieren."

Der Blick der braunen Augen wurde spekulativ. Und dann zog ein breites Grinsen über das Gesicht des Animagus. Eine Herausforderung? Na dann ...

„Bist du sicher?"

„Natürlich. Ich bin für alles offen!"

„Das ist dann wohl mein Stichwort." Remus stemmte sich aus seinem Sessel hoch. Es wurde Zeit, dass er sich vom Acker machte. Himmel, Padfoot sah aus, als wollte er gleich hier auf der Stelle sein magisches Können unter Beweis stellen – und nicht nur das Magische! Die normalerweise gut geschnittene, elegante Hose seines Freundes sah jedenfalls im Moment verdammt unbequem aus, wenn man die gewaltige Beule darin in Betracht zog...

„Hier geblieben, Moony!" Sirius' Stimme ließ ihn mitten in der Bewegung innehalten.

„Wie bitte?" Verblüfft starrte er seinen besten Freund an.

„Du bist der bei weitem bessere Okklumentiker von uns beiden!"

Ach du Schreck! „Ja, das stimmt, aber ..."

„Nun gib dir schon einen Ruck, Moon! Oder glaubst du vielleicht, ich will Snape fragen?"

„Natürlich nicht, aber ..."

Neugierig blickte Lena von einem zum anderen. „Worum geht es denn?"

Remus seufzte leise, bevor er erklärte: „Unser Heißsporn hier hat die verrückte Idee, dich nach allen Regeln der Kunst zu vernaschen, während ich gleichzeitig gedanklich mit euch beiden verbunden bin und euch die Vorstellung vermittle, euch zu einer anderen Zeit an einem anderen Ort zu befinden. Allerdings vergisst er dabei, dass ich als der Okklumentiker dabei untrennbar mit euch verbunden bin – sozusagen als ein Teil der gemeinsamen Fantasie."

„Oh ..."

„Ja", er grinste schwach. „Oh. Das trifft es ziemlich genau."

Nachdenklich biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe. „Würdest du dann etwa tatsächlich ...?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber du hättest die Vorstellung, weil du zwischen dem, was er mit dir macht und deiner Fantasie nicht differenzieren könntest. Und Sirius und ich hätten sie auch."

Mit gerunzelter Stirn blickte Lena zwischen Sirius und Remus hin und her. Und dann lächelte sie. „Also ICH hätte kein Problem damit! Das klingt doch herrlich abenteuerlich! Und wie ist es mit euch?"

- - - - -

SO echt hätte Lena sich den Ausflug ins Reich der Fantasie nicht vorgestellt, überlegte sie hingerissen, während sie verblüfft das mit schwerem, goldenen Brokatstoff ausgekleidete Innere der Kutsche betrachtete, in die Remus sie so absolut mühelos versetzt hatte. Gleich nachdem Sirius ihr die Augen mit einem Seidentuch verbunden hatte, damit sie sich vollkommen auf die visuellen Impulse konzentrieren konnte, die Remus ihr vermittelte. Und nicht nur visuelle Eindrücke überschwemmten sie geradezu! Nein, sie spürte das Ruckeln und Schaukeln der Kutsche, die Stöße, wenn sie über Unebenheiten fuhr, hörte das Getrappel der Pferdehufen, das Geräusch der Räder, ja, sie roch sogar die Pferde!

Neugierig zog sie die schweren Brokatvorhänge ein Stück zur Seite, um einen Blick aus dem Kutschenfenster zu werfen. Die frühmorgendliche Landschaft, die draußen an ihr vorbeihuschte, war ihr völlig unbekannt. Weite, grüne Wiesen, ein blau funkelnder See und etwas weiter vorne, hinter einer Wegbiegung, war sogar ein reichlich düster wirkender Wald zu erkennen. Und hinter der Kutsche ritten zwei Männer, deren Waffen und Uniformen sie als französische Gardisten des 17. Jahrhunderts auswiesen – offenbar eine Eskorte.

Wie machte Remus das bloß?

Ihr Blick fiel auf ihr Spiegelbild im Kutschenfenster und unwillkürlich weiteten sich ihre Augen. Das sollte SIE sein? Das war ihr Gesicht, ihr Körper, aber dennoch – SO hatte sie sich selbst noch nie gesehen! Sie war – einfach wunderschön! Wie konnte das...

_Das bist du, Lena. Du siehst dich gerade mit Sirius' Augen._

Remus' Stimme in ihrem Kopf zauberte ein atemloses Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht und brachte ihr Herz zum Rasen.

Dann wurde sie auf das Kleid aufmerksam, das sie trug. Schneeweiße, schimmernde Seide, mit echter, handgeklöppelter Spitze abgesetzt und mit kostbaren, ebenfalls weißen Perlen bestickt...

War das etwa...?

_Ein Brautkleid, ja._ Diesmal war es Sirius' Stimme, die in ihrem Kopf erklang, sie konnte sein zärtliches Lächeln förmlich aus seiner Stimme heraus hören. _Du bist gerade auf dem Weg zu deiner Hochzeit._

Hochzeit?

_Du bist eine reiche Erbin, die heute an einen Mann verheiratet werden soll, den sie noch nie gesehen hat. Was du nicht weißt ist, dass dieser Kerl ein Verschwender und ein gewissenloser Betrüger und Mitgiftjäger ist. Er hat mich und meinen besten Freund durch falsche Anschuldigungen um all unseren Besitz gebracht. Und dafür nehmen wir ihm jetzt das, was er als seinen kostbarsten Besitz betrachtet – die reiche Erbin, die er heute heiraten will und deren Mitgift er dringend braucht, um seine Schulden bezahlen zu können. Dich._

Ach du liebe Güte...

_Lass dich einfach fallen, Liebling. Du wolltest doch ein Abenteuer, nicht wahr? Und du musst auch keine Angst haben – ich bin bei dir..._

Erwartungsvoll erschauernd tat Lena genau das. Und spürte, wie die Realität ihr immer mehr entglitt. So weit, dass sie sich plötzlich tatsächlich wie die beschriebene, junge, wunderschöne Erbin fühlte, die gegen ihren Willen mit einem ihr völlig unbekannten Mann verheiratet werden sollte ...

Es wurde merklich dunkler in der Kutsche, als der Weg schließlich direkt durch den Wald führte. Morgendlicher Nebel lag zwischen den eng stehenden Bäumen, deren dichtbelaubte Kronen das Sonnenlicht abhielten, so dass nur ein diffuses Dämmerlicht herrschte...

Sie hätte im Nachhinein nicht sagen können, woher die zwei Reiter gekommen waren. Plötzlich waren sie einfach da – und nur Sekunden später lagen die zwei Gardisten im Dreck und ihre Pferde suchten das Weite.

Lena hörte, wie der Kutscher die Pferde zum Galopp anspornte – merkwürdigerweise verstand sie sogar die französischen Worte, die er rief – und musste sich an der Sitzbank festhalten, als die Kutsche plötzlich viel schneller wurde, weil sie bei dem Gerumpel über den unebenen Waldweg sonst unweigerlich auf dem Boden gelandet wäre. Deshalb nahm sie den dunklen Schemen auch nur verschwommen war, der sich an der Kutsche vorbei schob. Und wenn die Brokatvorhänge nicht im Fahrtwind geflattert hätten, dann hätte sie bestimmt auch nicht gesehen, wie der schwarzgekleidete Reiter im vollen Galopp von seinem Pferd auf den Kutschbock hinübersprang...

War der Kerl eigentlich irre? Am liebsten hätte sie ihn wütend angeschrieen, weil er sich so in Gefahr begab – auch wenn sie beim besten Willen nicht hätte sagen können, warum das so war ... Und dann zerflatterte dieser Gedanke wie trockenes Laub bei einem heftigen Windstoß, weil die Kutsche nämlich ziemlich abrupt zum Stehen kam. Und gleich darauf verstummte auch das Hufgetrappel der zwei anderen Pferde und der zweite Reiter sprang von seinem Reittier und band dieses, sowie das Pferd seines Partners, das er vermutlich eingefangen hatte, nachdem dieser „umgestiegen" war, an einen niedrigen Baum am Wegrand.

Verblüfft betrachtete sie ihn einen Augenblick. Also wie ein Straßenräuber sah er nicht gerade aus ... obwohl sie natürlich noch nie einen Straßenräuber gesehen hatte. Aber er passte so gar nicht zu der Vorstellung, die sie von dieser Sorte Mann hatte. Er war groß, etwa eins fünfundachtzig, eher größer, breitschultrig und schlank, aber dennoch muskulös. Und sein faltenloses, ernstes Gesicht mit den unerwartet sanften silbergrauen Augen strafte die grauen Strähnen in seinem dunkelbraunen Haar Lügen. Und irgendwie kam er ihr bekannt vor...

Erschrocken schrie sie auf, als plötzlich die Kutschentür aufgerissen wurde und sie sich unerwartet dem zweiten Straßenräuber gegenüber sah. Oh Himmel! Dieser Mann wirkte alles andere als sanft! Im Gegenteil, sein hochgewachsener, muskulöser Körper, der den seines Komplizen sogar noch um ein paar Zentimeter überragte, wirkte angespannt wie der eines sprungbereiten Raubtieres. Und dieser bedrohliche Eindruck wurde noch verstärkt durch das drohende Blitzen seiner dunkelbraunen Augen und die ausschließlich schwarze Kleidung, die er passend zu seinem rabenschwarzen Haar trug.

„Lady Helena? Hier ist Endstation! Würdet Ihr bitte aussteigen?" Er sprach Englisch, nicht das glatte, gepflegte Französisch, das sie von Hause aus gewöhnt war. Und seine Stimme – ein warmer, tiefer Bariton – ging ihr durch und durch.

„Das werde ich nicht!" Zornig über ihre eigene Reaktion funkelte sie ihn an und ignorierte entschlossen das Stakkato, das ihr Herz hinter ihrem Brustbein aufführte. Angst, gepaart mit etwas Anderem ... Unbekanntem.

„Wie Ihr wollt!" Seine starken Hände schlossen sich um ihre Taille und im nächsten Moment hatte dieser ... dieser Verbrecher sie nicht nur aus der Kutsche gezerrt, sondern sie auch noch bäuchlings über den Rücken seines Pferdes geworfen. Und dann saß er auch schon im Sattel, gab dem Tier die Sporen und sie wurde kräftig durchgeschüttelt, als das erschrockene Pferd aus dem Stand in einen gestreckten Galopp verfiel und gleich darauf auf eine schmalen Seitenpfad einbog. Dicht gefolgt vom Reittier seines Komplizen, der seinen Mund noch nicht ein einziges Mal geöffnet hatte.

Lena hätte nicht zu sagen vermocht, wie lange der Ritt gedauert hatte, als sie schließlich irgendwo im tiefsten Wald ein kleines Haus erreichte. Es mussten allerdings Stunden vergangen sein, weil die Sonne schon ziemlich hoch stand. Wenigstens hatte sie nicht die gesamte Zeit bäuchlings über einem Pferderücken hängend verbringen müssen. Bei der ersten sich bietenden Gelegenheit hatten ihre Entführer kurz angehalten. Und sie hatte sich aufsetzen dürfen. Zwar hatte der Schwarzhaarige ihr vorsichtshalber die Hände vor dem Körper zusammengebunden, aber er hatte sie danach auch davor bewahrt, in ihrem zum Reiten völlig ungeeigneten Kleid vom Pferd zu fallen, indem er von hinten einen stahlharten, muskulösen Arm um sie geschlungen und sie gestützt hatte, während er mit der freien Hand den Zügel führte.

Und als die Stunden verrannen und ihre Erschöpfung immer mehr zunahm hatte sie irgendwann ihre starre, abwehrende Körperhaltung aufgegeben, die ihr ohnehin nichts einbringen würde außer einem bösen Muskelkater, und hatte sich gegen die breite, harte Männerbrust gelehnt. Mit dem Resultat, dass sein Arm sich noch etwas fester um ihre Taille legte. Aber merkwürdigerweise war ihr diese Berührung überhaupt nicht bedrohlich erschienen. Eher ... tröstlich. Genau wie sein Geruch, dieser verwirrende Duft nach Mann und Wind und Freiheit ...

Was dachte sie da eigentlich? Sie musste vollkommen übergeschnappt sein!

Entschlossen straffte Lena die Schultern und hob störrisch das Kinn, als ihr Entführer das Pferd endlich zum Stehen brachte und elegant aus dem Sattel glitt, bevor er sie ebenfalls vom Pferd hob. Egal, was er mit ihr vorhatte – sie würde nicht um ihr Leben betteln!

„Wir sind da. Willkommen in unserem trauten Heim, Mylady." Das spöttische Blitzen in den dunkelbraunen Augen ihres Gegenübers zeigte deutlich, dass er eine ziemlich genaue Vorstellung davon hatte, was in ihr vorging. „Wir können Euch zwar keine herrschaftliche Burg bieten wie die, die Euer hochwohlgeborener Verlobter mir im letzten Jahr gestohlen hat, indem er mich fälschlicherweise des Hochverrates beschuldigte, aber ich hoffe, Ihr fühlt Euch trotzdem wohl."

„Was wollt Ihr von mir?"

Ohne zu antworten stieß er die niedrige Holztür auf und schob sie vor sich her in die Hütte, die nur aus einem einzigen Raum bestand. Ein schäbiger Holztisch, auf dem ein abgegriffenes Buch lag, und vier grob behauene Stühle standen in der Mitte dieses Zimmers, zwei einfache, mit Sackleinen bedeckte Strohbetten waren entlang der Längswand aufgeschüttet, durch eine große Holztruhe voneinander getrennt. Und im hinteren Bereich, neben einem einfachen Regal, stand ein gemauerter Ofen, hinter dem einige große Holzscheite zum Trocknen aufgestapelt waren.

„Willkommen in unserem Palast, Gnädigste!" Er deutete eine spöttische Verbeugung an, bevor er sie kurzerhand auf einen der Stühle drückte, die Fessel löste, mit der ihre Handgelenke zusammengebunden waren, nur um ihre Hände gleich darauf hinter ihren Rücken zu ziehen und dort an die Stuhllehne zu binden.

Mistkerl!

Lena fixierte ihn mit festem Blick. „Was wollt Ihr? Ein Lösegeld fordern? Warum sollte mein Verlobter Geld für die Rückkehr einer Frau zahlen, die er noch nie in seinem Leben gesehen hat?"

„Oh, er würde zahlen, Teuerste! Wenn er könnte, würde er zweifellos zahlen!" lachte der Mann rau auf, bevor er sich vor den Herd hockte und ein paar kleinere Holzscheite darin zum Brennen brachte. „Sein Problem ist, dass er es nicht kann. Er hat sowohl sein eigenes Geld bereits durchgebracht als auch die Vermögen derer, die er verleumdet und so um ihren Besitz und ihren Stand gebracht hat."

„Aber er ist doch ..."

„ ... ein gewissenloser Verschwender und Lebemann, der seine Position als Baron der Provinz ausnutzt, um seine Truhen immer wieder aufzufüllen. Er presst den letzten Penny aus den Menschen heraus, die unter seiner Knute leben müssen. Nirgends im ganzen Land sind die Steuern so hoch wie hier. Und er greift ohne zu zögern zu unlauteren Mitteln, zu Lügen, falschen Beschuldigungen und Verrat, um seine Finanzen immer wieder aufzubessern, wenn er mal wieder alles verprasst hat. Eure Mitgift ist seine letzte Chance, um nicht aufzufliegen und bei Hof in Ungnade zu fallen. Und genau deshalb wird diese Ehe nie geschlossen werden. Wenn Ihr verschwindet, bevor die Trauung vollzogen werden kann, wird Eure Familie das Geld zurückfordern, das er bereits erhalten hat und weitere Zahlungen verweigern. Und das wird sein endgültiger Ruin sein!"

„Wenn ich verschwinde ... Wollt Ihr mich etwa töten?"

„Gnädigste, _das_ hätten wir doch nun wirklich einfacher haben können, findet Ihr nicht auch? Dazu hätten wir Euch wohl kaum hierher bringen müssen."

„Hör auf, die Lady zu verspotten, Black." Der andere Mann hatte die Hütte betreten und schloss jetzt sorgfältig die Tür hinter sich. „Sie kann nichts für Malfoys Verbrechen. Du bist verbittert und das zu Recht. Aber es ist nicht ihre Schuld."

„Schon gut, Lupin. Du hast Recht." Der Mann, der auf den Namen Black hörte, warf die Herdklappe zu und stellte einen schweren, gusseisernen Topf auf das steinerne Ungetüm.

„Wir werden Euch nicht töten, Lady Helena." Lupin setzte sich auf einen der anderen Stühle. Offenbar war dieser sein Stammplatz, weil er unverzüglich das Buch ergriff, das dort vor ihm lag, und es aufschlug. Allerdings schien das eine rein gewohnheitsmäßige Handlung zu sein, weil er nicht darin zu lesen begann, sondern sie stattdessen aus seinen grauen Augen mitleidig musterte.

„Allerdings werden wir mit allen Mitteln verhindern, dass diese Ehe geschlossen wird", fügte er hinzu.

Sie lachte bitter auf. „Betrachtet mich in dieser Beziehung bitte als Verbündete, Sir. Oder glaubt Ihr tatsächlich, ich würde gerne einen Mann heiraten, den ich noch nie im Leben gesehen habe, nur weil mein französischer Vormund der Meinung ist, dass dies seinen Geschäftsbeziehungen mit England nützlich sein könnte? Aber ich bin eine Frau und habe nun einmal keine Wahl."

„Doch, die habt Ihr. Die Frage ist nur, was Ihr zu tun bereit seid, um dieser Ehe zu entgehen. Wie viel Ihr zu opfern bereit seid, um genau zu sein." Das war wieder Black, der sich inzwischen mit verschränkten Armen an die Wand gelehnt hatte und sie aus seinen unergründlichen dunkelbraunen Augen fixierte. „Was Ihr braucht, um Malfoy nicht heiraten zu müssen, ist einfach nur eine Ablehnung dieser Ehe durch den Bräutigam."

Bitter lachte sie auf. „Und wie sollte das funktionieren? Eben habt Ihr doch noch behauptet, er bräuchte diese Ehe unbedingt. Warum sollte er sie dann also plötzlich ablehnen?"

„Weil sein Ruf bei Hofe ihm genauso wichtig ist wie Euer Gold – wenn nicht sogar noch wichtiger. Ohne die Protektion des Lordkanzlers Riddle ist er aufgeschmissen. Nur durch dessen Gunst kann er seine Betrügereien weiter durchziehen ohne aufzufliegen."

„Und inwiefern sollte mir das helfen?"

„Riddle ist sehr bedacht darauf, sich nur mit Männern zu umgeben, deren Ehre – zumindest dem äußeren Anschein nach – über jeden Zweifel erhaben ist. Also muss eine Ehe mit Euch die Gefahr für ihn bergen, diese Protektion zu verlieren ..."

Lenas Augen weiteten sich ungläubig, als ihr die Bedeutung seiner Worte aufging. „Das ist nicht Euer Ernst!"

Die einzige Antwort war ein ruhiger Blick. Ein Blick, der so lange dauerte, dass sie genug Zeit hatte, um das nervöse Zucken seines Adamsapfels zu registrieren, die Art, wie sein Kiefer sich anspannte, seinen leicht beschleunigten Atem, seinen heftig schlagenden Puls an der Seite seines kräftigen, gebräunten Halses ...

Ihr Blick zuckte zu Lupin hinüber, der noch immer das Buch in den Händen hielt, ohne jedoch darin zu lesen. Sein Blick war genauso unverwandt auf ihr Gesicht gerichtet. Und er war genauso ernst und entschlossen, wie der seines Freundes.

„Was hat er Euch angetan?" fragte sie ihn leise.

„Dasselbe wie Black. Er hat uns beide fälschlicherweise des Hochverrates bezichtigt und unsere Ländereien eingezogen. Güter, auf denen unsere Familien schon seit Generationen gelebt haben. Und uns so zu einem Leben als Geächtete gezwungen. Dieser Mann schreckt vor nichts zurück, das seine Truhen füllt, Lady Helena. Wisst Ihr, dass Ihr bereits die vierte Ehefrau seid, die er sich in den letzten 10 Jahren nehmen wollte? Alle seine Frauen waren reiche Erbinnen. Und keine von ihnen hat den ersten Jahrestag ihrer Eheschließung erlebt."

„Ihr meint ..."

„Niemand hat ihm je nachweisen können, dass er etwas mit dem Ableben seiner Ehefrauen zu tun hatte." Das war wieder Black. „Aber glaubt Ihr im Ernst an so viele Zufälle?"

„Nein." Lena schüttelte niedergeschlagen den Kopf. „Nein ... daran glaube ich wirklich nicht mehr."

Und dann blickte sie auf und wilde Entschlossenheit spiegelte sich in ihrem Blick. „Okay. Ihr habt Recht – diese Ehe darf auf keinen Fall geschlossen werden. Und ich werde tun, was ich tun muss, um es zu verhindern. Alles."

„Alles?"

Zustimmend neigte sie den Kopf. „Alles."

Ein winziges, verwegenes Lächeln zuckte um Blacks Lippen, als er sich langsam in Bewegung setzte. Und Lena spürte wie ihr der Mund trocken wurde angesichts dieses Anblicks. Himmel, er war wirklich ein Bild von einem Mann! Und gleich würde er...

„Wir werden dir nicht wehtun", versprach er leise, als er vor ihrem Stuhl in die Hocke ging und ihr sanft über die Wange strich. Hauchzart. Beschwichtigend. „Niemals. Du bist wunderschön, weißt du das?"

Sie versuchte, ihr plötzliches Zittern zu unterdrücken, als sie seinen Blick erwiderte. „Also ... also wirst du es sein? Oder ... oder wird er es tun?" Sie wies auf Remus, der sie beide aus seinen geheimnisvollen, grauen Augen anblickte, die plötzlich gar nicht mehr so ruhig wirkten.

„Das ist allein deine Entscheidung, Helena. Deine Wahl." Blacks Stimme klang so rau, dass sie unwillkürlich wohlig erschauerte. Er wollte sie, das stand fest. Sie, nicht ihre Mitgift oder ihre zu erwartende Erbschaft ...

Und dennoch ... Ihr Blick zuckte wieder zu Lupin hinüber, der sie noch immer abwartend ansah. Auch er hatte durch diesen Malfoy alles verloren, sein Gut, seinen Stand, sein Ansehen. Und auch er hatte diesen Ausdruck in den Augen...

„Ihr beide!"

Erst als zwei Köpfe unisono hochfuhren wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie das laut ausgesprochen haben musste. Aber jetzt musste sie wohl auch eine Erklärung dafür abgeben. „Ich bin mir der Tatsache bewusst, dass ich nichts für Malfoys Verbrechen kann, aber durch die Ehe, die ich beinahe mit ihm eingegangen wäre, hätte ich ihm ermöglicht noch weitere Menschen ins Unglück zu stürzen – genau wie er euch ins Unglück gestürzt hat. Ihr habt mich beide davor bewahrt, diese Schuld auf mich zu laden. Also habt ihr auch beide das Recht, mir zu helfen, diesem Verbrecher seine Pläne zu durchkreuzen."

„Bist du wirklich sicher?"

Sie nickte entschlossen. „Ja."

„Deine Entscheidung, Helena. Deine Wahl."

„Ich habe sie getroffen. Und ich hasse es, wenn mich jemand „Helena" nennt. Lena. Einfach nur Lena, okay?"

Black wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit Lupin und nickte dann langsam und mit einem Lächeln, das ein Feuer in Lenas Bauch entzündete. „Gut, _Lena_. Aber wir bestimmen, wie es geschieht."

„Das klingt nur fair", flüsterte sie atemlos – eine Sekunde, bevor er ihre Lippen mit seinem Mund verschloss und jeder weitere klare Gedanke von diesem Kuss hinweggeschwemmt wurde. Wie sollte sie denn auch denken, wenn seine Lippen so zärtlich und dennoch bestimmt über ihre glitten, wenn seine Zunge so erregend über ihre Mundwinkel strich, bevor sie zwischen ihre Lippen schlüpfte und dort einen lockenden Tanz mit ihrer eigenen Zunge begann. Wenn er so unglaublich sanft an ihrer Unterlippe knabberte...

Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Lupin sich von seinem Platzt wegbewegt hatte, aber er musste es wohl getan haben, weil plötzlich jemand die Fesseln an ihren Handgelenken löste. Und Black konnte das unmöglich sein, weil seine Finger sich gerade mit den kleinen Perlenknöpfen an der Vorderseite ihres Mieders beschäftigten...

Die anderen Hände strichen jetzt ihre Arme entlang, warm, erregend, bis hinauf zu ihren Schultern ... ihrem Hals. Schoben ihr Haar zur Seite, so dass warme Lippen den Fingern folgen konnten von der empfindlichen Stelle hinter ihrem Ohr bis zu ihrem Nacken, wo sie sich kurz festsaugten, bevor sich Zähne sanft in den empfindlichen Nervenknoten gruben und sie erschauern ließen.

Oh Himmel, was taten diese beiden mit ihr?

Black hatte es inzwischen geschafft, ihr Mieder zu öffnen. Seine Lippen verließen ihren Mund, um über die zarte Haut ihres Brustansatzes zu streichen, bevor er den Stoff Zentimeter für Zentimeter auseinander schob. Sein Atem streifte ihre Haut, seine Zunge schlüpfte unter den weichen Stoff ihres Unterkleides und kostete das Tal zwischen ihren Brüsten, während seine Hände sich um die unwillkürlich anschwellenden Halbkugeln schlossen und sie aus dem Stoff heraushoben.

„Wunderschön!" murmelte er. „Du bist so herrlich, so wunderschön, Lena! So weich und zart. So perfekt ..."

Vermutlich hätte sie geseufzt bei seinen Worten, wenn nicht eine Hand in ihr Haar gegriffen und ihren Kopf sanft zurückgebogen hätte, wenn sich nicht ein anderer Mund, Lupins Mund, auf ihre Lippen gepresst und sie fast um den Verstand geküsst hätte – im gleichen Augenblick als Black seine Lippen um ihre Brustspitze schloss und er zärtlich daran zu saugen begann.

Der zweifache Angriff auf ihre Sinne ließ Lena unter Lupins Kuss aufwimmern, ihre rechte Hand zuckte hoch und vergrub sich in seinem Haar, während ihre linke das gleiche mit Black tat – ihn so näher an sich zog. Beide Männer reagierten sofort auf ihre fordernde Berührung. Der bisher sanfte, tastende Kuss wurde augenblicklich leidenschaftlich vertieft. Und Blacks Mund schloss sich fester um ihre Brust, sein Saugen verstärkte sich ... Oh Gott, dieses heiße, wilde Gefühl in ihrem Innern ballte sich zu einem Wirbel aus Lust und Verlangen zusammen, der sie hilflos zitternd zurückließ.

Sie wollte ... sie brauchte...

Mehr!

Mehr von diesen erregenden Berührungen, die sie dazu brachten, ihre Schenkel in hilflosem Verlangen zusammenzupressen, weil sie sich plötzlich so schmerzlich leer fühlte, so leer ...

Sie bemerkte kaum, dass die Bänder ihres Kleides gelöst wurden. Sie hätte auch nicht zu sagen vermocht, wessen Hände das getan hatten. Aber sie schluchzte beinahe erleichtert auf, als der Stoff, der ihr plötzlich furchtbar eng und warm vorgekommen war, endlich von ihrem Körper gestreift wurde und zuerst bis zu ihrer Taille hinabrutschte und dann, als Black sie vom Stuhl hoch und auf die Füße zog, bis hinab zu ihren Knöcheln.

Dicht gefolgt von ihrem Unterkleid.

Und dann fühlte sie sich hochgehoben. Und spürte gleich darauf die kühle harte Tischplatte unter sich und wurde sanft aber bestimmt darauf hinuntergedrückt. Lupin trat wieder hinter sie, ans Kopfende des Tisches. Seine warmen, rauen Hände schlossen sich um ihre Brüste, während er sich über sie beugte und ihre Lippen erneut in Besitz nahm. Zitternd schob sie erneut eine Hand in sein Haar – und diesmal vertiefte _sie_ den Kuss und verwickelte seine Zunge in ein leidenschaftliches Duell.

Und dann spürte sie auch Blacks Hände auf sich. Harte, schwielige Finger, die über die weiche Haut ihres Bauches und ihrer Schenkel glitten, sanft aber bestimmt, und immer neue Schauer der Erregung durch ihren Körper pulsieren ließen. Hilflos bäumte sie sich auf, reckte ihm ihr Becken entgegen, wortlos um etwas bettelnd, das sie nicht zu benennen vermochte.

Lupins Mund gab ihren frei, aber seine Hände intensivierten ihren Griff um ihre Brüste noch und seine Daumenspitzen tanzten um die hochaufgerichteten Spitzen. Und dann beugte er sich zu ihr hinab und raunte in ihr Ohr: „Sieh hin. Sieh, was Black mit dir tut ..."

Gehorsam senkte sie den Blick und erschauerte unwillkürlich, als der Schwarzhaarige sie herausfordernd anlächelte. Und gleich darauf spürte sie seine Hand zwischen ihren Schenkeln. Er strich über ihren Schamhügel, ließ seine Finger langsam tiefer wandern und tauchte dann zwischen die zarten Fältchen, die bereits mit der Feuchtigkeit ihrer Erregung benetzt waren. Und dann hatte er den winzigen Nervenknoten gefunden, dessen Berührung sie dazu brachten, sich ihm wild und fordernd entgegen zu drängen.

Oh Gott, ja! Ja! Mehr davon!

„Willst du es wirklich?" Es war Lupins Stimme, die diese Frage dich an ihrem Ohr raunte. „Noch kannst du zurück. Noch ist nichts geschehen ..."

Nichts? Himmel, war der Mann verrückt? Sie fühlte sich, als würde sie unter Strom stehen. Jede Zelle ihres Körpers schrie nach Erlösung, bettelte nach der Erfüllung, die nur ein männlicher Körper ihr gewähren könnte ...

„Ja. Ja, ich will es ... Bitte ..."

Ein schwieliger Finger glitt in sie hinein, dehnte sie sanft, bereitete sie vor. Lena bemerkte es kaum, weil Blacks andere Fingerspitze noch immer kleine, sorgfältig bemessene Kreise um ihre Klitoris zog, nahe genug, um die Spannung in ihr aufrecht zu erhalten, aber trotzdem weit genug entfernt, um eine vorzeitige Entladung nicht zuzulassen. Wimmernd wand sie sich auf der Tischplatte hin und her – gefangen zwischen den beiden Männern, die da so unglaubliche Dinge mit ihr anstellten und die Erregung in ihr immer weiter schürten.

Ein zweiter Finger gesellte sich zu dem ersten – aber es reichte nicht aus! Es reichte einfach nicht aus!

Lena bettelte. Sie hörte ihre eigene, flehende Stimme wie aus weiter Ferne und war sich anfangs nicht einmal darüber im Klaren, dass sie selbst es war, die dort um mehr bat. Um alles.

Und dann war seine Hand verschwunden und sie hätte beinahe geweint vor Enttäuschung – bis sie etwas gegen ihren Eingang drängen fühlte, das größer war als ein Finger oder auch zwei. Und mit einem erleichterten Schluchzen hob sie sich ihm entgegen. Nahm ihn in sich auf. Es gab keinen reißenden Schmerz, nur ein anfängliches Gefühl der Enge, das sich aber bald in Erregung verwandelte. In Hitze. In wildes Verlangen.

Lena war es, die das Tempo bestimmte. Die sich aufbäumte, und ihm genauso viel gab, wie sie von ihm nahm. Glut. Leidenschaft. Sinnliche Raserei.

„Mehr! Oh Gott, mehr!"

„Lupin!", ächzte Black, während er sie zu sich hochzog, um noch tiefer in ihren willigen Körper hineinstoßen zu können. „Gib ihr, was sie will ..."

Gleich darauf spürte Lena, wie sich ein weiterer warmer Männerkörper gegen sie schmiegte, sie umfing und sie für seinen Freund in Position hielt. Und dann war da ein sanfter Druck an ihrem hinteren Eingang, eher ein Streicheln. Erregt seufzte sie auf. Das fühlte sich so unglaublich gut an...

Der Druck verstärkte sich, als Lupin einen Finger in sie einführte und mit ihm Blacks Rhythmus imitierte und sie schluchzte und ließ den Kopf in den Nacken fallen, die erregende Berührung voll auskostend. Ein zweiter Finger kam hinzu – und schließlich ein dritter. Und dann drängte sich auch in diese Körperöffnung ein hartes, herrlich pralles Männerglied. Tief und unglaublich stimulierend.

Reibung.

Enge.

Absolute, wundervolle Ekstase.

Lust, die so übermächtig war, dass sie sie fast zu zerreißen drohte.

Völlig nackt, gefangen zwischen den beiden noch fast vollständig bekleideten Männerkörpern bebte Lena vor Leidenschaft. Sie brannte, sie verglühte ... Und als die Stöße in ihr Inneres immer härter, immer tiefer, immer schneller kamen explodierte sie. Ihre Lust laut herausschreiend zuckte sie hilflos, erschauerte wieder und immer wieder und erschlaffte endlich kraftlos, während sie spürte, wie beide Männer ihre Leidenschaft in sie entluden.

Schwer atmend spürte sie, wie Blacks Arme sich fester um sie schlangen, während Lupin plötzlich verschwunden zu sein schien. Sie öffnete die Augen, um ihrem Gegenüber in das lustvoll verzogene Gesicht zu sehen ... und blinzelte verblüfft in die Helligkeit, die sie im ersten Augenblick blendete.

Verwirrt sah sie sich um. Und lächelte dann, als sie die Bibliothek erkannte, in der sie sich auf die abenteuerliche Reise ins Reich der Fantasie begeben hatte. Sie saß noch immer auf dem Sofa, jetzt allerdings auf Sirius' Schoß. Und er war noch immer tief in ihr vergraben, atmete rasch und schnell – genau wie sie selbst – und hielt sie so eng umschlungen, als wollte er sie nie wieder loslassen.

Hinter ihr klappte leise eine Tür – vermutlich hatte Remus gerade den Raum verlassen – aber sie drehte sich nicht um, um das zu überprüfen. Stattdessen legte sie ihre Wange auf Sirius' Kopf. „Wow! Das war wirklich ... unglaublich ..."

Sirius legte das Seidentuch beiseite, das er ihr gerade abgenommen hatte, und lächelte verwegen. „Freut mich, dass ich zu Diensten sein konnte."

Wenn er das strahlende Lächeln Lenas als Maßstab nahm, dann war die eiskalte Dusche, die Remus vermutlich gerade nahm, den Aufwand wohl wert gewesen...

_Tja, dann wünschen wir Remus mal viel Spaß mit Duschschwamm und Eiswürfeln ... Vielleicht helfen ja ein paar Kommis gegen seine ... äh ... Schwellungsprobleme? Auch wenn es jetzt bestimmt wieder jede Menge unmoralische Angebote hagelt ... °Schmoll!° HALTET EUCH ZURÜCK, MÄDELS!_


	17. Vielsafttrank

_Donnerstag verpasst! Au weia! Es ist mal wieder höchste Zeit. Bevor es statt „Ihr könnt doch jetzt nicht aufhören"-Kommis noch Mailbomben gibt, hihi. Tja, und außerdem gibt es da einen gewissen, von schweren Schuldgefühlen geplagten Wolf, der heute sein blaues Wunder erlebt – und diese Erfahrung auf eine Weise umsetzt, die unserer Stella glatt die Sprache verschlägt ... Aber lest einfach selbst, okay? Lena … äh, Bine … hatte mal wieder eine wahnsinnig tolle Idee..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Summary:** Ein Wolf leidet unter schweren Schuldgefühlen und stellt zu seiner Überraschung fest, dass nicht immer nur Männer Schweine sind, eine Schulkrankenschwester zieht alle Register ihres Könnens und eine Muggel hat – nun, da sie nicht mehr die längste Zeit des Tages über der Toilette verbringt – eine unfehlbare Methode entwickelt, eine Mahlzeit zu einer ganz besonderen Folter zu machen, und wird zur Strafe in den Keller gesperrt – aber nicht allein, sondern mit einem Raubtier und einer Flasche!

**In weiteren Rollen:** Gewissensbisse vom Feinsten, ein ungehörter Auroren-Bericht, ein reichlich merkwürdiges Attest und ein Keller, dessen Wände vermutlich am liebsten heiß erröten würden – jedenfalls wenn sie Augen hätten ...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Vielsafttrank**

Remus huschte so schnell wie möglich durch die Flure zurück in sein Wohnzimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Als er das leise Klicken hörte atmete er endlich erleichtert auf und schloss die Augen. Himmel, er hätte sich von Sirius nicht so überreden lassen sollen! Legilimentik-Kunst hin oder her, DAS war um einiges zu intim gewesen! Er hätte in diesem delikaten Moment nicht dabei sein sollen! Und sich vor allem nicht mit hineinziehen lassen!

Himmel, er hätte nie gedacht, dass Lena ihn mit einbeziehen würde. War davon ausgegangen, dass Sirius und sie ein Weilchen miteinander spielen würden und er sich anderweitig beschäftigte, um ihnen ein bisschen Privatsphäre zu gönnen. Deshalb hatte er das Buch heraufbeschworen. In dem festen Entschluss zu lesen, anstatt den Beiden bei was auch immer zuzusehen. Aber er war viel zu abgelenkt gewesen! Hatte das Ganze zu intensiv werden lassen. Und als sie ihm vorgeschlagen hatte, dass sie beide … Merlin, da war ihm das Hirn endgültig in die Hose gerutscht!

Schlechtes Gewissen regte sich und er löste sich von der Tür in seinem Rücken, atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, bis seine Erregung ein wenig abgeschwollen war – Gott, war er geil! – und schlüpfte leise ins Schlafzimmer.

Stella lag in seinem großen Bett und blickte ihm zu seiner Überraschung entgegen. Sie lächelte und Remus errötete wie ein kleines Kind, das mit der Hand im Kekstopf erwischt worden war. Als sie erstaunt die Augenbrauen hob seufzte er leise und setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett.

„War´s schön in der Bibliothek?" fragte sie, sich langsam und vorsichtig aufsetzend. Als sie saß, verzog sie das Gesicht. Schwangerschafts-Übelkeit war echt das Letzte!

„Keine Ahnung", antwortete er ehrlich und zog sie seufzend in seine Arme. „Ich habe mich in ein sehr eigenartiges Spiel hinein ziehen lassen und weiß jetzt nicht, was ich davon halten soll. Außerdem habe ich ein ganz grausig schlechtes Gewissen …" Remus schnitt eine Grimasse.

Stella sah misstrauisch zu ihm auf. „Was habt ihr getan?"

„Falsche Frage, meine Süße. Die Richtige lautet eher: Was haben wir gedacht …"

In wenigen Worten berichtete er von der Unterhaltung in der Bibliothek und wie Sirius ihn gebeten hatte, für sie beide die Legilimens-Führung zu übernehmen. Dass er die Beiden ins 17. Jahrhundert versetzt und eigentlich vorgehabt hatte sich dezent im Hintergrund zu halten. Dass Stellas beste Freundin ihn gebeten hatte … mitzumachen. Und das er es getan hatte. Dass sie Lena zu zweit gevögelt hatten – wenn er auch nur in Gedanken. Und das er dabei vor lauter körperlicher Erregung fast geplatzt wäre.

Und als er mit der Erzählung geendet hatte erwartete er einen Wutausbruch vom Feinsten.

Doch Stella – zu seiner bodenlosen Überraschung – lachte! Lachte so herzlich, dass ihr die Tränen die Wangen hinunter rollten und sie, ihre Übelkeit vollständig vergessend, nach hinten kippte und sich den Bauch hielt.

„Dieses Luder!" kicherte sie hemmungslos und wischte sich über die Wangen. „Hat sie unseren geheimsten Traum also ausgelebt?"

Fast wäre er bei ihren Worten vom Bett gefallen. „Euren WAS?" fragte er fassungslos.

„Unsere schmutzigsten und geheimsten Phantasien!" Sie grinste über das ganze Gesicht. „Du weißt schon: richtig hart ran genommen werden von zwei Männern – gleichzeitig! Vorzugsweise von euch beiden, auch wenn ihr zu diesen Zeiten in unseren Köpfen ja reine Phantasiegestalten wart. Aber ihr seid nun mal ausgesprochen knackig! Und Lena hatte noch nie etwas gegen ein Nümmerchen mit Dir. Genauso wenig wie ich etwas gegen Sirius hätte!"

Sie errötete ein wenig, während er sie immer noch ein bisschen fassungslos anschaute.

„Na ja … und wenn ich ehrlich bin. Lena wäre vermutlich die einzige ‚Andere', mit der ich Dich teilen würde. Manchmal …" Sie betonte das letzte Wort besonders, ehe sie zwinkerte. „Dem Rest würde ich die Augen auskratzen!"

Ein Lachen zuckte um seine Mundwinkel, ehe er sie in seine Arme zog und küsste. Sie schmolz förmlich unter seinen Lippen.

„Und da sagt man immer, dass wir Männer Schweine sind", gluckste er und Stella schmiegte sich eng an seine Brust, das leichte Vibrieren seines Gelächters genießend.

- - - - -

Soso, Stella war also ein böses Mädchen? Na, wenn das keine verheißungsvolle Nachricht war. Seitdem sie Remus diese Tatsache gestanden hatte, nicht ohne Erröten und verlegenem Lächeln, bekam er diesen Gedanken einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Und seine Selbstbeherrschung wurde auf eine harte Probe gestellt, denn solange sie bei jeder kleinsten Erschütterung alles von sich gab, was ihr Magen zu bieten hatte, war an Sex nun einmal nicht zu denken.

Er hatte, um ehrlich zu sein, aus Verzweiflung die halbe medimagische Apotheke in der Winkelgasse leer gekauft und Stella Madam Pomfrey auf den Hals gehetzt. Welcher Mann war schließlich so standhaft, dass er Tage neben dieser Göttin schlafen konnte, ohne sie unter sich zu ziehen und sie zu nehmen?

Er runzelte die Stirn, als ihm der Gedanke kam, dass jetzt vermutlich alle, die er kannte „Remus Lupin!" antworten würden. Pfff, dabei war er der Schlimmste von allen!

Trotz seiner Bemühungen dauerte es noch eine ganze Woche, ehe sie sich so weit beruhigt hatte, um an etwas anderes als lauwarmen Tee und Zwieback zu denken! Merlin sei Dank. Er hatte sich schon Sorgen gemacht, das ihr das Baby noch schaden würde!

Aber es war eine ganze Woche! Eine Woche, in der er Sirius hasste, weil der mit Lena so schamlos herumturtelte, dass es Remus fast wunderte, sie nicht ständig irgendwo zu überraschen. So wie er aussah vögelte sein Freund jedenfalls regelmäßig und ausgiebig, während er von Träumen geplagt wurde, in denen er mit ihm zusammen Stella … wie hatte sie es ausgedrückt? … so richtig ran nahm!

Aber jetzt war diese Phase überstanden und die Krankenschwester aus Hogwarts hatte ihm versichert, dass Stella wieder vollkommen belastbar war. Und er hatte vor, dies´ ausgiebigst auszunutzen!

Und nicht nur ihm schien die gezwungene Abstinenz sehr zugesetzt zu haben. Das ganze Mittagessen über hatte Stella ihre Hände nicht bei sich halten können und es ihm fast unmöglich gemacht, sich auf Moodys Bericht zu konzentrieren, den er die Mahlzeit hindurch machte. Er wollte Stella packen, alle Anwesenden aus dem Raum schmeißen und endlich das aufholen, was ihm eine Woche lang verwehrt geblieben war! Aber natürlich blieb er sitzen und versuchte ihre Hand in seiner Hose nicht allzu offensichtlich zu genießen.

Nachdem alle anderen endlich aufgestanden waren scheuchte er die kichernde Stella die Kellertreppe hinab. Was er vorhatte konnte er nur ungesehen im Keller durchführen. Ansonsten bestand womöglich noch die Gefahr, dass man in niederhexte, weil er für einen Spion gehalten wurde!

Unten angekommen drängte er sie mit dem Körper gegen eine Wand und ließ sie genauestens spüren, was sie da eigentlich mit ihm tat!

„Du bist wirklich ein ungezogenes, kleines Ding!" raunte er mit heiserer Stimme in ihr Ohr, während er sich von hinten langsam und genüsslich an ihr rieb. Seine Erregung presste sich aufreizend in den Spalt ihrer Pobacken und Stella seufzte genießerisch auf.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, wie böse ich wirklich bin", erwiderte sie mit leiser, rauchiger Stimme, aus der er ohne Mühe die Herausforderung hören konnte. Er grinste und eine seltsame Erregung ergriff Besitz von ihm. Ohne darüber nachzudenken holte er aus und seine Hand landete klatschend auf einer ihrer süßen Hinterbacken. Stella zuckte zusammen, ehe ihr ein leiser, lustvoller Laut entfuhr. Und genau dieser hielt den erschrockenen Remus davon ab, sich wortreich für diesen kurzen Kontrollverlust zu entschuldigen.

Verblüfft blickte er sie an, ehe sich ein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen auf sein Gesicht schlich. Aha! Da hatte wohl jemand Sehnsucht nach dem Wolf. Und dabei würde sie heute noch viel mehr bekommen.

„Das gefällt Dir, was? Du unartiges Ding"

„Bestraf mich", schnurrte sie und schmiegte sich gegen ihn.

Er presste sie erneut fest gegen die Wand, sodass ihre Brüste über die raue Wand vor ihr rieben. Sie keuchte leise. Oder war es ein Schnurren? Vermutlich eine Mischung von Beidem …

„Du würdest also gerne mit Sirius vögeln, ja?" fragte er, die Stimme tief vor unterdrückter Erregung, ihre vorherigen Worte ignorierend.

Sein Grollen war nicht zu überhören und das Gefühl von seiner Härte, gepaart mit der rauen, kalten Wand ließ sie in einem Strudel von Erregung fast untergehen. Sie konnte nur nicken. Himmel, sie liebte es, wenn er so dominant war! Und allein dieses Geständnis erregte Remus erneut auf diese seltsame Weise. Der Gedanke von Sirius in seiner süßen Zukünftigen, die mit seinem Baby schwanger war, ließ ein irrwitziges Konkurrenzdenken in ihm auflodern.

„Da besteht nur ein Problem …"

Er biss nicht grade sonderlich sanft in den sensiblen Nervenknoten zwischen Schulter und Hals und lachte leise bei ihrem erregten Wimmern.

„Noch kann ich Dich nicht teilen, meine Süße. Aber vielleicht gibt es da eine andere Möglichkeit …"

Stella hatte wirklich Mühe, sich auf seine Worte zu konzentrieren und ihm nicht entgegenzuschleudern, das er aufhören sollte zu reden und lieber endlich etwas TUN sollte. Himmel, sie verging vor urtümlichen Hunger nach ihm und er faselte dummes Zeugs! Wer wollte schon Sirius Black, wenn er dafür einen äußerst viel versprechenden, erregten Remus haben konnte? (B/N: ICH?  Tschuldigung!)

Zu ihrer Überraschung und bodenlosen Enttäuschung ließ er sie los und trat einen Schritt zurück. War er böse? Hatte sein männliches Ego gelitten, weil sie ihm von dieser Phantasie berichtet hatte? Oder glaubte er vielleicht sogar, sie wollte Sirius lieber als ihn?

Stella stützte sich mit den Händen an der Wand ab und wollte sich zu ihm umwenden, ihm sagen, dass es Quatsch war, dass er alles für sie war. Doch als sie Anstalten machte, sich zu ihm umzuwenden, befahl er ihr mit seltsamer Stimme, dies´ nicht zu tun.

Sie blieb, wo sie war und konnte hören, wie er etwas schluckte. Die feinen Härchen in ihrem Nacken stellten sich unter erwartungsvollem Prickeln auf. Was hatte er vor?

Eine kleine Glasphiole landete klirrend auf dem Steinboden und Sekunden lang war es still, ehe sie sein Räuspern hören konnte. Er überwand den Schritt zwischen ihnen wieder und sein warmer, schwerer Körper bedeckte sie erneut.

„Was hast Du getan?" fragte sie seltsam atemlos.

„Ich denke, Du bist vertraut mit der Wirkung des Vielsafttrankes …"

Stella stockte bei dieser Nachricht der Atem und eine erwartungsvolle Gänsehaut kroch ihr den Rücken hinauf.

„Du meinst…?"

Er brummte leise und stützte sie Hände links und rechts von ihr gegen die Wand. Sie konnte sehen, wie sie sich veränderten. Die feinen Härchen wurden dunkler, die Finger eine Spur länger, winzige Narben verblassten, die Haut wurde eine Nuance dunkler. Und dann waren Sirius Blacks Hände dort.

Auch der Körper hinter ihr veränderte sich. Wurde ein kleines bisschen größer – sie spürte es daran, dass die Erregung sich ein winziges Stückchen nach oben schob. Und dann, als alles vorbei war, strich dunkles, weiches Haar über ihre Wange, weil er den Kopf ein wenig weiter als gewöhnlich zu ihr hinunterbeugte. Und es war Sirius Stimme, die ihr leise ins Ohr raunte. „Ich hoffe, Du hast Lust auf dieses kleine Spiel."

Offenbar übernahm man mit diesem Trank auch die Stimme des jeweils Kopierten.

Stella zitterte vor Erwartung, während seltsam fremde Lippen auf so vertraute Weise ihren Nacken hinunter strichen, verschlungene Muster malten, wie noch unbekannte Hände nach vorn rutschten und sich an den Knöpfen ihrer Bluse zu schaffen machten. Er streifte sie von ihren Schultern, folgte mit Lippen und Fingern dem rutschenden Stoff, küsste sich ihr Rückgrat hinab, bis er zum Bund ihrer Jeans kam. Remus´ - nein, Sirius´ - Finger strichen den Bund der Hose entlang, während sein Mund die empfindliche Haut nur Zentimeter über ihrer Pospalte liebkoste. Seine Zähne gruben sich hinein, seine Zunge strich über die fast unsichtbaren Grübchen, die dort zu erahnen waren – und seine Finger öffneten geschickt Knopf für Knopf ihrer Jeans.

Bei jedem leisen ‚Plop' durchrieselte sie ein heißer Schauer, noch angefacht von der nun ungeschützten Reibung ihrer Brustspitzen gegen das Gestein vor ihr. Er schob den Stoff über ihre Hüften. Und kaum hatte er ihren appetitlichen Po freigelegt umspannte er die weibliche, weiche Rundung – und biss neckisch hinein.

Stella keuchte leise, nicht fähig sich länger auf die eigenen, wackligen Knien zu halten. Sie rutschte mit einem hilflosen Wimmern ein Stück hinunter – und wurde von diesen fremden und doch vertrauten Händen daran gehindert. Er hatte eine davon zwischen ihre Schenkel geschoben. Drei Finger waren in ihre feuchten Fältchen getaucht, nur sein Zeigefinger und sein Daumen nicht. Der Zeigefinger lag auf ihrer Klitoris.

„Nicht so schnell, Süßes! Schön stehen bleiben!"

In einem dieser unwiderstehlichen Rhythmen begann sich seine Hand zu bewegen, strich mit schnellen, intensiven Strichen über die anschwellende Perle, während sich die Finger in ihr vor uns zurück schoben. Orte fanden, deren Existenz sie nicht einmal kannte. Stella erschauerte und krallte die Fingerspitzen in die Wand, ihr abgehacktes Keuchen füllte die Luft.

„Magst Du das?"

Eine Gänsehaut kroch ihren Nacken hinauf, als sie Sirius´ Stimme erneut vernahm, das leise, triumphierende Lachen darin. Und fast hätte es sie über die Schwelle katapultiert. Himmel, allein der Gedanke, dass er hinter ihr kniete und diese eigentlich verbotenen Dinge tat, ließ sie heiß und feucht werden, sich auf die Zunge beißen, um sich nicht schreiend und wimmernd unter seinen Fingern zu winden. Ihn um Dinge anzuflehen. Wie z. B. sie zu lecken, nicht aufzuhören, sie endlich zu nehmen.

Doch offenbar musste sie ihn gar nicht bitten. Ein dominantes Streicheln später explodierten Sterne hinter ihren Lidern und ihr entglitt sogar der befreite Schrei, von dem sie sicher gewesen war ihn nicht einmal ausstoßen zu können. Doch anstatt endlich von ihr abzulassen zog er seine bis grade noch sehr beschäftigte Hand hervor, erhob sich, immer noch vollkommen angezogen und hob sie auf die Arme – und sie war sehr dankbar dafür, da ihre Knie sich in Wackelpudding zu verwandeln begannen. Das erste Mal konnte sie Remus´ Verwandlung richtig betrachten und war vollkommen verblüfft. Hätte sie es nicht sicher gewusst, sie hätte geschworen, dass es Sirius war, der sie da in den Armen hielt. Langsam hob sie die Hand und fuhr mit einem Finger die Konturen des fremden Gesichtes nach.

„Remus?" flüsterte sie fragend, ein wenig atemlos, und braune Augen begegneten ihrem Blick. Das folgende Zwinkern war ihr dann aber doch vertraut genug und ließ sie leise auflachen.

„Kennt Dein Einfallsreichtum eigentlich keine Grenzen?"

Der vermeintliche Sirius grinste sie an. „Wenn Sie wünschen, Maam, dann gibt es ab morgen nur noch die Missionarsstellung im dunklen Zimmer." Stella kicherte und boxte ihm gegen den Arm.

„Manchmal können Sie ein ganz schönes Ekel sein, Mister!" Das Grinsen ähnelte dann wieder sehr Sirius, während er mit dem Fuß die Tür zur Folterkammer aufstieß und sie dort auf einem großen, hölzernen Stuhl niederließ. Mit blitzenden Augen ließ er die Handfesseln auf den Armlehnen zuschnappen.

„Nicht bewegen, okay?"

Sie nickte mit plötzlich eigenartig trockenem Mund, während er begann, sich aus der nun leicht zu kleinen Kleidung zu schälen. Himmel, es war etwas ganz anderes, sich vorzustellen, dass Sirius diese ganzen Dinge mit ihr tat, als ihm dabei wirklich in die Augen zu sehen.

Als er alle Kleider abgestreift hatte und sie einen Moment diesen wirklich prächtigen Körper bewundert hatte, kniete er sich vor sie auf den Boden, zog ihren Schoß mit einem Ruck näher zu sich, so dass sie direkt auf der Kante saß, legte sich ihre beiden Beine über die Schulter. Und ohne den Blick von ihren Augen zu lösen senkte er den Kopf und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Schoß.

Stella biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als seine Zunge über den immer noch geschwollenen und sehr empfindlichen Nervenknoten tanzte. Sie bog den Rücken durch, stöhnte hemmungslos auf und die metallenen Fesseln klapperten leise, als sie dagegen ankämpfte.

Seine Lippen saugten an den feuchten Fältchen, knabberten verzehrend daran, mit grade solcher Intensität, dass der Schmerz noch luststeigernd wirkte. Ihre Brüste spannten, schrieen nach seiner Berührung – und auch sie schrie. Bettelte. Bockte. Und er kannte keine Gnade, ehe sie nicht erschauderte und kraftlos auf dem Folterstuhl zusammensackte.

Hier bekam „Folter" grade eine ganz neue Bedeutung. Sie würde heute vermutlich vor sexueller Lust umkommen!

„Remus …" Ihre Stimme war nur ein raues Flüstern.

Er tauschte zwischen ihren Schenkeln auf, sich den Weg hinauf zu ihren Brüsten küssend, ehe er den braunen, lodernden Blick hob und sie mit herausfordernd hochgezogener Augenbraue musterte. Himmel, wenn Lena jedes Mal einen solchen Blick erntete, dann konnte sich Stella denken, warum ihre Freundin ihrem sexy Animagus so zu Füßen lag. Mit diesem Blick aus diesen Augen konnte man Eisberge schmelzen.

„Du gehst in dieser Rolle vollkommen auf, was?" fragte sie leise lächelnd und er grinste sie an.

„Eigentlich bin ich sehr stolz darauf, dass Du noch kein einziges Mal Sirius' Namen gestöhnt hast – obwohl Du ihn die ganze Zeit vor Augen hast", gestand er leise, mit einem kleinen Lächeln, das seinem wahren Ich viel ähnlicher war. „Aber ich bin ja auch noch nicht fertig mit Dir! Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, wolltest Du mit ihm vögeln …"

Mit diesen Worten drang er in sie ein.

Er fühlte sich gänzlich anders an als sonst. In Größe und Umfang war eigentlich kein großer Unterschied, beide waren für eine Frau erregend gut gebaut. Und trotzdem fühlte er sich anders an, vermutlich auch, weil es den Hauch von etwas Verbotenem hatte. Stella jedenfalls seufzte nur genüsslich auf.

Als sie die Augen, die sie genießerisch geschlossen hatte, wieder öffnete, war das schöne, dunkle Gesicht vor ihr seltsam verzerrt. Sie lächelte leicht. Hmmm, wenn das kein viel versprechender Anblick war. Offenbar ging es ihm nicht besser als ihr selbst. Auch er spürte die erregende Hitze zwischen ihnen. Sehr gut!

Remus hielt einen Moment lang vollkommen still, seine – oder eher Sirius – Brust hob sich unter schweren Zügen, ehe er sich wieder so weit unter Kontrolle hatte, dass er leise lächeln konnte. Er legte seine Stirn gegen ihre und blickte sie zärtlich an.

„Und?"

Stella lächelte zurück. „Nicht schlecht! Aber wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass Du es bist, dann wäre es nur halb so schön! Dich spüre ich definitiv lieber, Daddy."

Er küsste sie zur Antwort sanft, ehe er sich über ihr Kinn langsam und ausgiebig nach unten küsste. Und da irgendwo tief in Stella ein kleines Teufelchen wohnte, konnte sie einfach nicht anders …

„Obwohl ich definitiv nichts gegen euch Beide hätte. Au!"

Remus hatte als Antwort seine Zähne kurz in den Ansatz ihrer Brust gegraben und funkelte sie an.

„Unersättliches Weib!"

„Fremdvögler!"

Sie kicherten beide, ehe Remus mit einer Handbewegung die Fesseln öffnete, sie - so verbunden wie sie waren - hochhob und sich selbst mit ihr auf dem Schoß in den Stuhl setzte. Stella vergrub ihre Hände in dem schwarzen, nach Sandelholz duftenden Haar und schmiegte sich eng an ihn, ehe sie langsam begann, ihn zu reiten. Seine Lippen widmeten sich währenddessen ihren Brüsten und seine Finger gruben sich in ihre Pobacken.

Mit geschlossenen Augen genoss sie das Liebesspiel, seine Härte in ihrer Weichheit, sein leises Stöhnen mit Sirius wohlklingendem Timbre, das langsam immer atemloser wurde. Sie setzte sich wieder auf und strich mit den Fingerspitzen über seine Brust, zog kleine Kreise mit ihren Fingernägeln. Und als sie ihre inneren Muskeln anspannte, wimmerte er fast.

Stella beschleunigte das Tempo, schneller und schneller, selbst ihrem Höhepunkt entgegenstrebend, dem verzehrendsten heute. Ja, sie wollte ihn! Wollte, dass er in ihr kam, sich ergoss, das er in diesem Körper, mit dieser Stimme und diesem Blick ihren Namen stöhnte, hilflos unter ihr zuckte und bockte. Und er tat ihr den Gefallen.

Seine Arme schlangen sich unerwartet um ihre Mitte und zogen ihren Körper zurück auf den seinen, hielten sie in der Position, ehe er begann sich heftig und zügellos in sie zu treiben. Die Lust raste wellenartig durch ihren Körper, ließ sie abwechselnd wimmern und schreien. Und dann, bei einem besonders harten Stoß, grub sie die Zähne in seine Schulter und dieses Mal füllte nur das Stöhnen des Mannes unter ihr den Raum.

- - - - -

Als sie zitternd wieder zu sich kam – oh ja, sie war bestimmt ohnmächtig geworden – brauchte sie einen Moment, ehe sie die Kraft fand den Kopf zu heben und ihren Liebhaber zu betrachten. Sie wusste nicht, wann er sich zurück verwandelt hatte. Aber jetzt blickte sie wieder in silber-graue Augen, so angefüllt mit Zärtlichkeit, dass es ihr die Kehle zuschnürte.

„Geht es Dir gut?"

Auch Remus geliebte, so vertraute Stimme war zurückgekehrt und sie konnte nur stumm nicken – ehe sie seine weichen Lippen mit ihren verschloss. So aufregend diese Erfahrung gewesen war – sie war sich doch mehr als sicher, das ihr dieser Mann um einiges lieber war.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Und ob er das ist! Aber all diese zauberhaften Möglichkeiten ... Seufz! Wir wollen Kommis! Viele! Besonders weil Sirius vor den nächsten Kapitel erst mal ein wenig aufgemuntert werden muss. Ich sage ja nur: KIMMKORN! Wollt Ihr wissen, was sie diesmal wieder angestellt hat?_


	18. Ein merkwürdiger Zufall

_Donnerstag! Und diesmal sind wir sogar pünktlich, aber das wird in den nächsten Wochen leider eher die Ausnahme als die Regel sein. Bine und ich sind zurzeit nämlich ziemlich eingespannt. Bei ihr steht – neben dem üblichen Stress – eine Renovierung ins Haus und ich bin gerade dabei, meine Firma aufzulösen und der Moloch der Bürokratie droht mich mit Haut und Haaren zu verschlingen. Also seid bitte nicht böse, wenn die folgenden Updates etwas unregelmäßig ausfallen, okay? Heute gibt's hier jedenfalls ein bisschen was zum Wundern ..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Summary:** Eine Klatschreporterin zieht sämtliche Register ... und offenbart dabei ihren wahren Charakter. Ein sexy Auror kämpft gegen Übelkeit, braucht dringend ein Bad und einen ganz bestimmten Menschen, eine Muggel bekämpft das Kribbeln in den Tippfingern auf kreative Art ... und hat im Anschluss jede Menge zum Grübeln.

**In weiteren Rollen:** Ein Whirlpool, der nach etlichen Jahren mal wieder seiner Bestimmung zugeführt wird – inklusive Hintergedanken, hihi! – kreatives Küchenpersonal, das alles Mögliche tut, außer das, wozu es sich in die heiligen Hallen um Herd und Speiseschrank zurückgezogen hat, eine alte, mechanische Schreibmaschine ... und ein äußerst merkwürdiger Zufall...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ein merkwürdiger Zufall**

Ein schaler, bitterer Nachgeschmack lag in Sirius' Mund, als er an diesem Abend die Tür zum Grimmauldplatz 7 aufstieß. Heißer Zorn und bittere Verachtung tobten in ihm und er hatte nur einen Gedanken – er musste jetzt eine Weile allein sein! Wenigstens ein paar Minuten! Musste seine Gedanken ordnen und versuchen, die Wut und den Ekel in den Griff zu bekommen, die ihn im Würgegriff hielten, seit er vor etwa einer Stunde nach einer Besprechung mit Kingsley in sein Büro zurückgekommen war.

Himmel, wie sollte er Lena so unter die Augen treten? So lange diese verfluchten, verhassten Bilder noch in seinem Kopf herumspukten ... und ihm beinahe körperliche Übelkeit bescherten.

_Grellrot geschminkte, schmollend verzogene Lippen, betäubender Parfumduft ... „Nun komm' schon, Süßer! Zier' dich doch nicht so! Du bist doch noch nie ein Kind von Traurigkeit gewesen ..."_

Am liebsten hätte er sich übergeben!

Himmel, er kannte ja seine Wirkung auf Frauen, ganz ehrlich. Und es hatte ihn auch noch nie gestört, dass die holde Weiblichkeit ihm regelmäßig zu Füßen lag. Warum auch? Er war nie ein Kostverächter gewesen – und nach zwölf Jahren Askaban hatte er auch einigen Nachholbedarf gehabt. Immerhin war er ein gesunder, vitaler Mann mit den gleichen körperlichen Bedürfnissen, wie jeder andere Mann im besten Alter!

_Zahlreiche Kissen auf dem Boden und dem Schreibtisch, Kerzenlicht, ein spitzenbesetzter BH, dessen Träger langsam über eine Schulter nach unten geschoben wurde, bis eine erwartungsvoll aufgerichtete Brustwarze aus dem schwarzen Stoff hervorlugte ... „Na, Schätzchen? Siehst du etwas, was dir gefällt?"_

Aber er hatte dennoch nie wahllos herumgeschlafen. Und er vögelte ganz sicher nicht alles, was sich ihm in schwarzen Dessous und mit weit gespreizten Beinen in den Weg warf!

_Hände mit langen, roten Fingernägeln, die sich am Verschluss seines Umhangs zu schaffen machten, an den Knöpfen seines Hemdes, seiner Hose ... „Lass mich nur machen, mein Schöner! Lehn dich einfach zurück und genieß es ..."_

Und ganz sicher würde er sich – verdammt noch mal – nie mit einer Frau wie dieser Rita Kimmkorn einlassen! Himmel, da konnte er seinen Schwanz ja gleich in eine Bärenfalle stecken! Diese Frau war ein Piranha!

_Wütend blitzende Augen und zornig zusammengepresste, grellrote Lippen, zu Fäusten geballte Hände, die er an den Gelenken festhalten musste, weil sie sonst auf ihn eingetrommelt hätten ... „Du mieser Drecksack! Bildest du dir tatsächlich ein, dass ich mich so behandeln lasse? Dass du damit durchkommst? Mich weist kein Mann so einfach ab! Schon gar nicht für eine dahergelaufene Muggel ..."_

Himmel, am liebsten hätte er diesem Flittchen ins Gesicht geschlagen für diese Bemerkung – und besonders für den abfälligen, hasserfüllten Tonfall, in dem sie das letzte Wort hervorgestoßen hatte. Natürlich würde er so etwas nie tun – schon allein, weil er sich geschworen hatte, dass er nie so ein verdammtes Schwein wie sein Vater werden würde. Er würde nie, niemals eine Frau schlagen! Aber, verdammt, er war wirklich dicht dran gewesen! Und er hätte es vermutlich sogar genossen!

Und jetzt stand er hier in der Eingangshalle, stank nach dem aufdringlichen Parfum dieser verdammten Klatschreporterin und wusste, dass er dringend eine heiße Dusche und einen kalten Feuerwhiskey brauchte, um sich wieder sauber zu fühlen und diesen schalen, bitteren Geschmack loszuwerden.

Um seinen Ekel herunter zu spülen!

Und noch nicht mal dann wäre alles wieder in Ordnung. Diese Frau hatte seine Liebe zu Lena in den Schmutz zu ziehen versucht – in seinem eigenen Büro – und er fühlte sich regelrecht besudelt! Allein der Gedanke, dass er vor noch nicht allzu langer Zeit das eindeutige Angebot vielleicht sogar angenommen hätte ...

Nein, niemals! Entschieden schob er diesen Gedanken von sich. Er hätte sich NIE mit ihr eingelassen. Was immer man seiner Libido nachsagen konnte – illoyal war er noch nie gewesen! Er hatte noch nie für einen Fick einen Freund oder ein Familienmitglied hintergangen. Und dieses Weibsbild hatte Harry in der Vergangenheit so zugesetzt, dass er für sie nur Verachtung übrig hatte.

Und dennoch ... er war vor nicht allzu langer Zeit ein verdammt oberflächlicher Typ gewesen, das war eine Tatsache! Und wenn es jetzt nicht Lena gäbe ... und das Baby ... dann wäre er es vermutlich immer noch. Dann würde er vermutlich immer noch Frauen in Bars abschleppen ... und seinen Ruf als Stecher schlechthin von ganzen Herzen genießen.

War es nicht erstaunlich, wie sehr die richtige Frau einen Mann verändern konnte? Wenn ihm jemand noch vor ein paar Monaten gesagt hätte, dass er nur noch Augen für ein einziges weibliches Wesen haben würde, dass er von einer Familie träumen würde, von Kindern, einer gemeinsamen Zukunft, dann hätte er demjenigen laut ins Gesicht gelacht. Und die Tatsache, dass sich nicht einmal Moony zu einer solchen Bemerkung bemüßigt gefühlt hatte, sagte wohl einiges darüber aus, wie er noch vor kurzem drauf gewesen war...

Und jetzt war dennoch genau das eingetreten. Er hatte jetzt Lena. Sie würden ein Kind bekommen. Er war der glücklichste Mann der Welt, weil er endlich das gefunden hatte, von dem er nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass er es suchte. Seinen Mittelpunkt. Die Frau, die ihn endlich zu einem ganzen Menschen machte!

Und dann kam diese ... diese Schlampe daher. Und zog alles in den Schmutz mit ihren schamlosen Annäherungsversuchen und ihren abfälligen Worten. Und er würde sich am liebsten übergeben bei der Erinnerung daran, wie sie ihren dessousbekleideten Körper an seinem gerieben hatte, während sie versucht hatte, seinen Gürtel zu öffnen. Himmel, er stank noch immer nach ihrem Parfum!

Eine heiße Dusche würde zwar in dieser Beziehung Abhilfe schaffen, aber das, was sie gesagt hatte, als er sie energisch abwies, das konnte er nicht so einfach abwaschen! Diese wütenden Drohungen gegen ihn, Dora, Remus und Harry – sie wusste offenbar genau, wer ihm nahe stand, und wie sie ihn treffen konnte – , die Beleidigungen und den Hohn, die gegen Lena gerichtet gewesen waren ...

Er würde mit Harry und Moony reden müssen. Und auch mit Dumbledore. Wenn diese verfluchte Klatschreporterin ihre Drohungen wahr machte, stand ihnen eine Menge Ärger ins Haus.

Ohne bewusst darüber nachzudenken durchquerte er die Große Halle und verließ das Haus wieder durch den hinteren Eingang. Der Garten, den seine Mutter seinerzeit hatte anlegen lassen, war groß und ziemlich verwildert, weil einfach niemand mehr Interesse daran zeigte, ihn zu pflegen. Und im Moment war ihm das mehr als Recht. Solange es hier so aussah, würde sich wenigstens keiner der Hausbewohner hierher verirren. Und Kreacher würde nicht auftauchen, weil er ohnehin Räume mied, in denen Arbeit anstand. Heute begrüßte Sirius diesen Umstand. Er brauchte noch ein paar Minuten für sich.

Selbstekel war ein verdammt mieses Gefühl!

Hinter den großen Weidenbäumen blieb er stehen und blickte auf die glitzernden schwarzgoldenen Mosaikkacheln des Whirlpools, den sein Vater seinerzeit hatte bauen lassen, um sich mit seinen zahlreichen Geliebten darin zu vergnügen. Ursprünglich wollte er ihn einfach verfallen lassen, hatte es sich dann jedoch anders überlegt. Er und Moony hatten die letzten Tage damit verbracht, das Teil wieder instand zu setzen und zu reinigen. Als Überraschung für Lena und Stella.

Was sein alter Herr seinerzeit getrieben hatte, war für Sirius schon lange nicht mehr von Bedeutung. Aber für schwangere Frauen waren entspannende Massagebäder bestimmt eine wunderbare Angelegenheit. Und die Vorstellung, Lena im warmen, sprudelnden Wasser in den Armen zu halten, während die Sterne über ihnen am Nachthimmel standen ...

Aber das musste noch warten. In seinem jetzigen Zustand wollte er ihr nicht unter die Augen treten. Nicht solange die Erinnerung an Kimmkorns aufdringlichen Verführungsversuch ihm noch immer Übelkeit bescherte...

Vielleicht war aber jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt, den Pool allein auszuprobieren. Dann konnte er die Erinnerung an Rita Kimmkorns aufdringliche Berührungen endlich abwaschen. Und ihren ekelhaft süßlichen Geruch, der ihn noch immer einzuhüllen schien. Und vielleicht würde seine Anspannung dann endlich nachlassen.

Und vielleicht könnte er danach Lena zu einem gemeinsamen Bad überreden...

Rasch legte er einen Wärmezauber über das Becken, streifte er seine Kleidung ab, ließ sie achtlos neben dem Whirlpool auf den Boden fallen und stieg mit einem genießerischen Seufzen in das 38° warme, kristallklare Wasser.

- - - - -

_Etwa eine Stunde zuvor_

Sie langweilte sich ganz furchtbar!

Mit einem Seufzer überlegte Lena, wie sie die Zeit totschlagen könnte, bis Sirius aus dem Ministerium zurückkam. Mit Stella war heute Nachmittag jedenfalls nicht zu rechnen – die hatte sich nämlich schon vor einer ganzen Weile mit Remus in der Küche verschanzt. Und Lena argwöhnte insgeheim, dass hinter der schweren, geschnitzten Holtür Dinge vor sich gingen, die nicht unbedingt nur etwas mit der Herstellung des angekündigten Geflügelsalates und des gedeckten Apfelkuchens zu tun hatten. Zumindest hatte es so geklungen, als sie vor etwa einer halben Stunde ihre Hilfe anbieten wollte ... Weshalb sie diese Idee auch ganz schnell wieder als nicht besonders gut verworfen hatte. Ehrlich gesagt klang es nämlich nicht so, als ob die Beiden Unterstützung bräuchten...

Was also sollte sie tun?

Eigentlich blieb nur eines – das, was sie auch zu Hause immer machte, wenn sie sich so unruhig und angespannt fühlte wie heute. Wenn ihre Finger vor Tatendrang förmlich juckten...

Sie setzte sich an den Schreibtisch, den Dora und Hermine extra für sie und Stella aufgetrieben hatten, und packte die altmodische, mechanische Schreibmaschine aus, welche die Beiden ebenfalls besorgt hatten, weil am Grimmauldplatz ja keine elektrischen Geräte funktionierten – außer Stellas Handy, für das ein paar Schutzzauber temporär modifiziert worden waren, und mit dem sie täglich gegen Abend bei ihren Eltern anrief und sich nach ihren Kindern erkundigte.

Es gab nur eines gegen die Anspannung, die sie ergriffen hatte – sie musste schreiben! Musste in die Welt der Harry-Potter-Fanfiction eintauchen. Ihre Fantasien zu Papier bringen. Auch wenn das angesichts der Lage, in der sie sich befand, vermutlich mehr als albern erschien. Himmel, sie befand sich mitten drin im Potterversum! Erlebte die tatsächlichen Vorgänge aus erster Hand! Und dennoch – der Drang, ihre eigenen Vorstellungen zu Papier zu bringen, war beinahe übermächtig. Und sie würde ihm nachgeben, jetzt sofort! Bevor sie womöglich platzte!

Einen Augenblick starrte sie auf das weiße Blatt Papier, das sie gerade in die Maschine gespannt hatte, dann legte sie die Finger auf die Tasten. Und beobachtete einmal mehr, wie die Bilder in ihrem Kopf sich in Worte, Sätze und Absätze verwandelten, die nach und nach die Seite füllten.

Das Thema ihrer – diesmal sehr erotischen – Geschichte war Sirius – wie könnte es auch anders sein? Dieser Mann erfüllte schließlich ihre Gedanken und Gefühle in jedem bewussten Moment und vermutlich auch in all ihren Träumen. Und deshalb war es bestimmt nicht ungewöhnlich, dass ihre Vorstellungskraft ihr ein Bild von ihm malte – herrlich nackt, bis zu den breiten Schultern seines schlanken, muskulösen Körpers eingetaucht in das warme Wasser dieses Whirlpools hinten im Garten, während der abendliche Sternenhimmel sich über ihm spannte und einige magische Kerzen ihr warmes Licht verbreiteten.

Dass sie sich ausmalte, wie er sie anlächelte und ihr einladend die Hand entgegenstreckte. Wie er aufstand und das Wasser seinen Körper hinabperlte, während er ihr ihre Kleider vom Körper streifte und sie in das Becken hob. Wie er sie rittlings auf seine Schenkel zog und ihren Mund mit seinen Lippen verschloss, während seine schlanken gebräunten Finger über ihre Haut glitten, trotz des Wassers Millionen kleiner Feuer entzündeten, sie erregten ... Wie er mit dunkler Stimme ihren Namen flüsterte, während er sich in sie versenkte, sie ausfüllte, so sehr, dass sie vor Glück und Erregung fast zu bersten glaubte ... Wie seine langen, langsamen, tiefen Stöße eine Spannung in ihr aufbauten, die sie schluchzen und um mehr flehen ließ ...

Aber da war noch mehr zwischen den Zeilen – eine gewisse Anspannung, die von ihm ausging, und die nichts mit dem wirklich grandiosen Sex zu tun hatte, den sie miteinander hatten. Mit nachdenklich gerunzelter Stirn las sie ihre eigenen Worte. Las zwischen den Zeilen ... Wo kam das Gefühl her, dass Sirius mit dieser Vereinigung etwas bewältigen wollte, etwas auslöschen wollte? So hatte sie sich doch noch nie gefühlt, wenn sie zusammen waren?

‚_Großer Gott, Lena! Jetzt fängst du schon an, Gespenster zu sehen! Du hast einfach beim Schreiben deine eigenen Ängste, deine eigene Unsicherheit auf ihn projiziert! Und jetzt versuchst du auch noch, das Ganze zu analysieren!'_

Sie schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf, bevor ihre Finger wie von selbst die letzten Zeilen tippten, die von einem Stellungswechsel handelten – sie saß jetzt mit hinten aufgestützten Händen auf dem Beckenrand und konnte den warmen Nachtwind auf ihrer feuchten Haut spüren – und von erregenden Händen und kundigen Lippen, die mit fast verzweifelter Intensität ihren Körper liebkosten, während Sirius sie erneut zum Höhepunkt brachte. Dann zog sie mit einem tiefen Atemzug das Blatt aus der Maschine.

Als sie die Geschichte beendet hatte, lagen vier engbeschriebene Schreibmaschinenseiten neben der Schreibmaschine. Und Lena fühlte sich nicht im Mindesten ruhiger als zuvor. Allerdings war ihre Unruhe jetzt anderer Natur. Und in ihrem Zimmer hielt sie nichts mehr!

Himmel, sie fühlte sich, als wäre sie gar nicht sie selbst! Als wäre sie wirklich ein Teil der Geschichte. Dieses Gefühl hatte sie schon des Öfteren verspürt – und immer dann waren ihre literarischen Bemühungen ein voller Erfolg gewesen … Vielleicht sollte sie Sirius diese Story ja mal lesen lassen, überlegte sie schmunzelnd. Immerhin war dieser Whirlpool so ziemlich der einzige Ort im ganzen Haus, in dem er sie noch nicht durch Sonne und Mond gevögelt hatte…

Sie schlüpfte hinaus auf den Gang und benötigte nur einen einzigen Blick in Sirius' Zimmer, um festzustellen, dass er offenbar noch immer nicht zurückgekehrt war. Und das, obwohl sich draußen langsam die Dunkelheit herabsenkte ... so lange blieb er eigentlich selten fort! Ob im Ministerium etwas passiert war? Ein Notfall vielleicht? Oder sogar ein Todesserangriff?

Nein, natürlich nicht! In dem Falle würde Remus nicht in aller Seelenruhe mit Stella die Küche zweckentfremden. Vermutlich wäre das Abendessen morgen früh fertig...

Okay, Gedanken geradeaus, Lena! Schließlich konnten ihre Freundin und deren sexy Werwolf ja nichts dafür, dass sie gerade eine höchst erotische Whirlpool-Szene zu Papier gebracht hatte und sich deswegen jetzt ganz kribbelig fühlte. So kribbelig, dass sie Sirius, wenn er in diesem Moment das Haus betreten hätte, vermutlich gleich in der Eingangshalle vernascht hätte!

Was sie brauchte, war ein bisschen Bewegung. Und da sie das Grundstück auf Professor Dumbledores Anweisung hin nur in Aurorenbegleitung verlassen durfte, war der arg verwilderte Garten wohl die vernünftigste Alternative. Und warum eigentlich nicht? Sirius würde sie schon finden, wenn er zurückkam. Und wenn sie im Garten über ihn herfiel, verminderte sie wenigstens das Risiko, dass einer der anderen Hausbewohner störend in ihr kleines Schäferstündchen hineinplatzte! Und ein Schäferstundchen würde es geben, jawohl!

Himmel, sie klang schon wie eine Nymphomanin! Grinsend stieß sie die Gartentür auf und trat in die warme Abendluft hinaus. So fühlte sie sich in letzter Zeit fast ständig! Glücklicherweise schien Sirius nichts dagegen zu haben...

- - - - -

Sirius hatte den Kopf auf den Beckenrand gelegt und genoss mit geschlossenen Augen das warme, sprudelnde Wasser, das ihm langsam die Anspannung aus dem Körper massierte. Inzwischen war er sogar in der Lage, logisch über das Geschehnis am Nachmittag nachzudenken. Und sich selbst einen verdammten Idioten zu schimpfen, weil er es nicht vorhergesehen hatte.

Diese Kimmkorn-Zicke hatte schließlich in den letzten Wochen keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, seinen Weg zu kreuzen, nicht wahr? Und dann war da ja auch noch Doras Erzählung, nach der diese verdammte Reporterin versucht hatte, seine kleine Schwester auszuhorchen. Über ihn. Über seine Vorlieben und Abneigungen. Spätestens da hätte er doch Lunte riechen müssen! Die Frage war nur, was diese ... diese Frau sich davon versprach. Glaubte sie wirklich, irgendein Mann, der etwas auf sich hielt, würde sich von ihr einfangen lassen? Nun, er passte eindeutig nicht in das Beuteschema! Dann könnte er ja gleich eine Barbie-Puppe ficken! Und die – da war er sich hundertprozentig sicher – hätte noch weniger Kunststoff in sich!

Allein der Gedanke ließ wieder Ekel in ihm aufsteigen. Und Zorn. Mühsam nahm er sich zusammen und kämpfte gegen diese Emotionen an. Verdammt, er hatte schon viel zu viel Zeit damit verschwendet! Zeit, die er viel angenehmer hätte verbringen können. Er würde jetzt aus diesem Pool steigen, sich ein paar saubere Klamotten herbei-accioen und sich dann auf die Suche nach Lena machen. Und wenn er sie endlich wieder in die Arme nehmen konnte, dann wäre seine Welt auch wieder in Ordnung.

Als er die Augen öffnete und seine Angebetete vor sich entdeckte, stellte er seinen Plan allerdings in der Reihenfolge um. Die sauberen Klamotten konnten warten, aber dieser emotionale Hunger, der in ihm brannte, nicht.

„Hallo Liebling."

„Seit wann bist du zurück?" Lena zog die Schuhe aus, krempelte ihre Hose hoch und ließ sich am Beckenrand nieder. Wohlig seufzend tauchte sie ihre Füße in das warme Wasser.

„Seit ungefähr einer halben Stunde." Seine eine Hand schloss sich um ihren Knöchel, die andere glitt liebkosend über ihre Wade. „Ich musste einen Augenblick allein sein. Ich hatte nämlich vorhin ein ziemlich ... äh ... merkwürdiges Erlebnis."

Sie lächelte ihn liebevoll an. „Willst du mir davon erzählen?"

„Eine penetrante Klatschreporterin hat versucht, ein Stück aus mir heraus zu beißen." Hatte er das nicht wahnsinnig nett ausgedrückt?

„Rita Kimmkorn?"

Im ersten Augenblick wirkte er etwas verblüfft, aber dann verzog sich sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. „Ach ja, sie kommt ja auch in Mrs. Rowlings Büchern vor. Stimmt, Rita Kimmkorn. Dieses verdammte Luder!"

„Du scheinst sie nicht besonders zu mögen, was?"

Er lachte rau auf, als die Bilder wieder vor seinem geistigen Auge aufstiegen. „Sie hat mir in meinem Büro aufgelauert – in schwarzen Dessous."

„WIE BITTE?" Lena starrte ihn mit geweiteten Augen an. „Sie hat WAS getan?" Ob die englischen Mädchen den Anblick wohl sehr genießen würden, wenn Sirius sie splitternackt durch London jagte, um ihr das Messer abzunehmen, mit dem sie diese verfluchte Kimmkorn-Schlampe am liebsten aufschlitzen würde?

„Ich kam von der Besprechung mit Kingsley zurück und sie war plötzlich da. Überall standen Kerzen herum. Und sie hatte unzählige Kissen im Raum verteilt. Auf dem Boden, auf dem Schreibtisch … Und sie selbst trug nur noch Spitzenunterwäsche."

„In schwarz – das sagtest du schon." Aus zusammengekniffenen Augen musterte sie ihn. „Wenn das ein Scherz sein soll, finde ich ihn nicht besonders lustig."

„Glaub mir, Liebling, das ist nicht unbedingt das, was ich unter einem gelungenen Scherz verstehe." Seufzend lehnte er sich zurück. „Sie hat geflucht und getobt, als ich sie aus dem Büro warf. Und sie wird sich in Zukunft vermutlich die Zeit damit vertreiben, meinen Freunden und mir das Leben so schwer wie nur irgend möglich zu machen. Vermutlich stellt sie Harry in ihren Artikeln wieder als größenwahnsinnig dar, zieht im Zusammenhang mit Remus über alle Werwölfe und andere Halbmenschen her und verbreitet sich mit wilden Spekulationen über meine Askaban-Vergangenheit. Und was sie sich vielleicht sonst noch so ausdenkt ..."

„Weil du sie nicht wolltest?" Erschrocken blickte Lena ihn an. „Aber … aber kann sie das denn so einfach? Ich meine, muss sie denn nicht den Wahrheitsgehalt ihrer Behauptungen belegen können? Es gibt doch auch bei euch Zauberern Regeln und Gesetze, oder?"

„Natürlich gibt es die. Und Du hast selbstverständlich Recht was den Wahrheitsgehalt ihrer Berichte betrifft. Aber was sie in ihren Kommentaren sagt, bleibt ihr überlassen, solange sie erwähnt, dass es sich dabei um ihre subjektive Meinung handelt. Und solche Dinge werden gerne überlesen."

Lena seufzte leise. „Und was nun?"

„Wir werden einfach auf der Hut sein müssen." Er rückte etwas näher an sie heran und legte seine bereits wieder leicht stoppelige Wange gegen ihr Schienbein. „Aber lass uns jetzt aufhören, über diese Kimmkorn-Zicke zu reden, ja? Was hältst du davon, wenn Du aus diesen Klamotten steigst und dich ein wenig zu mir gesellst?"

Verblüfft blickte sie auf den schwarzen Haarschopf hinab. Genau den gleichen Satz hatte er gleich am Anfang ihrer Geschichte benutzt! Zufälle gab es …

Er blickte zu ihr auf und sein spitzbübisches Lächeln nahm ihr – wie immer – den Atem. „Ich könnte Dir natürlich auch behilflich sein!"

Drehte sie jetzt komplett durch? Schon wieder eine Übereinstimmung!

Und dann stand er auf, das Wasser perlte über seine gebräunte Haut, rann an ihm hinab, über die breite Brust, den flachen Bauch, die langen, muskulösen Beine und Lena vergaß ihre Geschichte, Rita Kimmkorn und alle merkwürdigen Zufälle der Welt, als er aus dem Becken stieg, sie auf die Füße zog und damit begann ihr die Kleider abzustreifen. Sie fielen unbeachtet auf den weichen Rasen. Seine Lippen brannten auf ihrer Haut und ... Himmel, er war wirklich verdammt geschickt mit seinen Händen! Und er wusste genau, wie er sie berühren musste…

Seufzend schlang sie ihm die Arme um den Nacken als er sie in das schwarzgold geflieste Becken hob und auf seinen Schoss zog. Und als er seinen Mund fordernd auf ihre Lippen presste, ging sie augenblicklich darauf ein, gewährte seiner Zunge Einlass und bog sich seinen forschenden Fingern entgegen, die über ihre Haut glitten, ihre Brüste reizten, zwischen ihre Schenkel schlüpften … Seine schwielige Daumenkuppe begann genau in dem Moment, ihre Klitoris mit sanftem, aber bestimmtem Streicheln zu stimulieren, in dem sich sein Mund um ihre Brustwarze schloss. Mit einem elektrisierten Stöhnen bog sie sich ihm entgegen, ihre Hände krallten sich in sein Haar, ihre Haut kribbelte und prickelte und die ekstatischen Schauer, die sie wieder und wieder überliefen, während er sich in sie hinein schob und begann, sie mit langen, tiefen und langsamen Stößen zu verwöhnen, entlockten ihr leise Aufschreie, während er sie von Höhepunkt zu Höhepunkt führte.

Er trieb sich tiefer in sie, trank ihre Schreie von ihren Lippen, aber es war nicht genug! Es war einfach nicht genug! Also glitt er aus ihr heraus, hob sie auf den Beckenrand, legte sich ihre Schenkel über die Unterarme und schob sich wieder in ihren jetzt noch weiter geöffneten Körper hinein. Seine Lippen, glitten über ihre Haut, seine Zunge, seine Zähne. Und Lena spürte, wie etwas in ihr aufbrach. Wie ihr Innerstes sich ihm entgegendrängte. Wie ihr Herz ihm zuflog, als er sie küsste, als hinge sein Leben davon ab.

Er unterbrach den Lippenkontakt, lehnte sie in seinen Armen zurück, suchte ihren Blick, während er sich weiter in ihr bewegte, nicht schnell und hart, sondern so, als wolle er für alle Ewigkeit mit ihr verbunden bleiben und jede Sekunde dieses Zusammenseins auskosten. Seine dunklen Augen brannten sich in ihre und er flüsterte ihren Namen, wieder und wieder. So, als müsse er sich selbst davon überzeugen, dass er sie wirklich in seinen Armen hielt, dass sie kein Trugbild war, das verschwinden würde, wenn er sie losließ. Und er brach den Augenkontakt auch nicht ab, als sie mit einem Schluchzen erneut zum Höhepunkt kam und um ihn herum erschauerte. Er brach ihn auch nicht ab, als die Wellen seines eigenen Höhepunktes ihn mitrissen. Und er blickte ihr noch immer in die Augen, als er die Worte sprach, die sie umgehend aus ihrer wohligen Entspannung rissen.

„Ein solcher Abend ist alles wert, was der Tag an Ärger gebracht hat!"

Lenas Augen weiteten sich. Treffer Nummer drei! Und wenn sie sich das Liebesspiel ins Gedächtnis zurückrief...

Er spürte, wie sie in seinen Armen erstarrte und blickte sie fragend an. „Was hast du Liebling? Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt?"

„Nein." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Du hast im Gegenteil etwas allzu Richtiges gesagt..."

Beunruhigt über ihren Ton schob er sie ein Stück von sich, so dass er ihr in die Augen sehen konnte. Und er erschrak über den ernsten Blick ihrer blaugrauen Augen. „Was meinst du damit, Liebling?"

Lena wirkte noch immer sehr erschüttert, als sie sich aus seinen Armen löste, nach ihren Sachen griff und ihm die seinen – nach einem Naserümpfen angesichts des betäubenden Parfümgeruchs darin – zuwarf.

„Ich ... ich glaube, ich muss dir unbedingt etwas zeigen."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yep, das glaube ich auch. Ich bin ehrlich gesagt ziemlich gespannt, wie unser sexy Animagus darauf reagiert, dass er seine Lena quasi nach „Drehbuch" vernascht hat. Und was ist eigentlich nun mit dem Geflügelsalat und dem gedeckten Apfelkuchen? Fragen über Fragen... _


	19. Wasserspiele

_Donnerstag! Und wir haben doch tatsächlich noch ein Kapitelchen gefunden – oder besser gesagt, die Bine hat noch eines fabriziert. Mit Moonys Hilfe. Und der grinst seitdem dermaßen selbstgefällig, dass ich anfangs echt vermutet habe, er wäre Sirius auf Vielsafttrank, hihi. Ja, Remus Lupin, ich poste ja schon! Der Mann kann es irgendwie gar nicht abwarten ... MARAUDER!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Summary:** Ein Wolf trainiert seine Marauderqualitäten, was beinahe zu einer Hungersnot am Grimmauldplatz geführt hätte, ein Geflügelsalat wird durch Pizza ersetzt, weil Mayonnaise ja sooooooooooooo lecker auf nackter Haut schmeckt und der gedeckte Apfelkuchen fällt vollkommen flach. Stattdessen steigt der Wasserverbrauch ... Ts, ts, ts.

**In weiteren Rollen:** Eine Zeitung, die eine Funktion in James Bond-Manier übernimmt, diverse Zutaten für einen Salat, die niemals einen Teller zu sehen bekommen, sondern – vermutlich hochrot – im Abfluss verschwinden, ein seeeeeeeeehr amüsierter Animagus und ein Zauber, den eigentlich niemand außer Moony und Pads kennen dürfte ...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kapitel 19**

Hihihihihi.

Grinsend stieg Remus die Stufen der Treppe hinab, auf dem Weg zur riesigen Küche des Grimmauldplatzes, ohne das leise Lachen, das ihm in der Kehle brannte, wirklich im Griff zu haben. Er grinste so blödsinnig, seit Stella heute morgen Sirius über den Weg gelaufen – und sie knallrot angelaufen war.

Im ersten Moment hatte er mindestens so verdutzt geguckt wie sein bester Freund, ehe er sich an die letzte Nacht erinnert hatte. Und seitdem konnte er einfach nicht aufhören mit dem dümmlichen Gegrinse. Stella hatte die gesamte Mahlzeit mit verlegen gesenktem Blick auf ihren Teller gestarrt und Sirius hatte abwechselnd sie und ihn gemustert, als versuche er zu ergründen was vorgefallen sei, dass die beste Freundin seiner Traumfrau ihn nicht mehr ansehen konnte, ohne wie ein Schulmädchen zu erröten.

Und noch schlimmer war es geworden, nachdem er Sirius nonverbal aufgeklärt hatte. Mit einem fetten Grinsen und einem unauffälligen Zupfen an den eigenen Haaren, gepaart mit eindeutig zweideutig wackelnden Augenbrauen. Padfoot hatte erst gestutzt, doch dann war ihm ein Licht aufgegangen und er hatte so heftig losgeprustet, dass der Schluck Kürbissaft, den er grade getrunken hatte wieder im Kelch landete – und Merlin sei Dank nicht quer über den ganzen Tisch gespuckt wurde. Außerdem hatte er ein paar ziemlich verwunderte Blicke geerntet.

Von diesem Augenblick an hatte Sirius sich förmlich an Stellas peinlicher Berührtheit ergötzt und so hemmungslos mit ihr geflirtet, das es ihm schließlich einen Tritt gegen das Schienbein einbrachte – einmal von Lena und einmal von Remus selbst. Es gab schließlich überall Grenzen.

Und so wie es aussah, hatte Sirius anschließend Lena über das Geheimnis aufgeklärt, denn sonst hätte er sich sehr über die großen Augen und das schnelle Verschwinden der beiden Frauen zum Ende der Mahlzeit gewundert. Und da er kein wütendes Geschrei vernommen hatte, nahm er an, dass Stellas Freundin nicht böse, sondern viel eher neugierig gewesen war. Vermutlich konnte er sich bald auf einen Doppelgänger seinerselbst gefasst machen. Immerhin war Lena auch sehr experimentierfreudig …

- - - - -

Jetzt aber war er, nachdem Sirius eben zur Spätschicht ins Ministerium verschwunden war, auf dem Weg zur Küche, in die sich seine Süße vor dem entfesselten Animagus geflüchtet hatte und dort das Abendessen vorbereitete. Und er hatte verdammten Hunger. Nicht auf Essen im herkömmlichen Sinne, aber na ja.

Er stieß die Tür zur Küche auf und schlüpfte hinein – nur um einen Moment zu verharren und den Anblick vor sich nur aufzunehmen. Konnte eine Frau beim Zubereiten von normalem Hühnchensalat so sexy sein? Offensichtlich, denn allein ihr Anblick machte ihm weiche Knie. Und eine harte … na ja, lassen wir das.

Er überwand die Distanz zwischen ihnen, schob beide Hände von hinten in ihren Nacken und schob ihr Haar zur Seite. Als Nächstes pressten sich seine Lippen auf ihre duftende Haut und sie seufzte leise.

„Kann das Essen nicht warten?" raunte er leise, ganz dicht neben ihrem Ohr. „Ich hätte viel mehr Appetit auf die wunderbare Mutter meines Babys. Und Padfoot und Lena leben doch auch fast nur noch von Luft und Liebe."

„Und was ist mit Dora?"

„Sandwichs", nuschelte er an ihrem Hals, seine Hände waren bereits unter ihr T-Shirt geschlüpft und schlossen sich um die süßen, weichen Halbkugeln, von denen er einfach nicht genug bekommen konnte. Seine Zähne gruben sich sanft in den Übergang von Schulter zu Hals und ließen sie nach Luft schnappen.

„Ich hab´ aber doch versprochen …", begann sie mit heiserer, nicht sehr überzeugter Stimme, ehe sie – wenigstens deutlich widerwillig - ihre Aufmerksamkeit erneut dem Salat vor sich widmete.

Wenn das mal nicht kränkend für den männlichen Stolz war! Remus zog eine Schnute und widerstand nur mühsam dem Bedürfnis, die Arme schmollend vor der Brust zu verschränken wie ein kleines Kind. Wie konnte sie die Zubereitung dieses blöden Salates ihm vorziehen? Und benahm sich Padfoot vielleicht deshalb seit Jahren so … eigensinnig?

Lag diese Art von Verhalten eventuell daran, dass man regelmäßigen Sex hatte und dem entsprechend süchtig danach wurde? Kein Wunder, dass man sich auf den Boden werfen und wild herumschreien wollte.

Er würde ein wunderbares Beispiel für sein Kind abgeben.

‚_Du sollst aufhören Dich, wie ein Verrückter auf dem Boden herumzurollen! Damit kommst Du nicht weit.' _

‚_Wieso? Daddy macht das auch immer, wenn er Dich im Bett haben will, Mami.' _

Er schnitt eine Grimasse, ehe er innerlich seufzte. An die Vaterrolle musste er definitiv noch arbeiten.

Aber nicht jetzt. Jetzt begann in seinem Kopf nämlich ein kleines Teufelchen zu kichern und er konnte nichts gegen das begeisterte Lächeln tun. Oooooooh, sie würde den Salat sehr schnell vergessen. Wenn er mit ihr fertig war, dann würde sie vermutlich Hilfe brauchen, um die Treppe in ihr Schlafzimmer nehmen zu können. Schon lange schliefen sie beide nicht mehr getrennt. Okay, seit ein paar Tagen, aber es kam ihm schließlich so vor, als kenne er sie schon Ewigkeiten.

„Na gut", erklärte er also in ihre Richtung ruhig und ließ sich am Küchentisch nieder. Er zog eine Zeitung zu sich heran, nur um so laut es ging damit zu rascheln. Sie warf ihm über die Schulter ein kleines Lächeln zu. Er erwiderte es mit unschuldigem Gesicht. Doch nur so lange, bis sie sich wieder ihrer Aufgabe widmete. Ungesehen zog er seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Ärmel und grinste ihn an. Manchmal war es so grandios, ein Zauberer zu sein …

„Vibrato", murmelte er leise, den Zauberstab aus Stellas Rücken gerichtet. Ohne hinzusehen hörte er das leise Klirren der Schüssel, als sie überrascht mit dem Messerchen dagegen stieß. Blitzschnell ließ er den Zauberstab wieder verschwinden und tat ganz vertieft in die Zeitung. Nur aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er, wie sich ihre linke Hand an der Arbeitsplatte verkrampfte, ehe sie den Kopf ihm zuwandte und er bemüht ernsthaft und interessiert in den Sportteil seiner Zeitung blickte. Pah, er interessierte sich null für die Spielergebnisse des letzten Quidditch National Cup …

Stella räusperte sich, ehe sie mit fast vorwurfsvollem Blick: „Remus?" fragte.

„Hmmm?"

„Was hast Du getan?"

„Gar nichts."

Nun, es fühlte sich definitiv nicht nach ‚gar nichts' an. Eher so wie ein paar tausend Zungen … dort … wo sie sie ganz schwach machten. Eine neue Vibration strich über ihre Klitoris und Stella erzitterte.

„Und ob Du was getan hast! Mach´ das … oooooh … mach´ das rückgängig!"

„Nicht für alle Galleonen der Welt." Er gab das gemimte Unschuldslamm auf und lehnte sich mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Händen breit grinsend an die Wand hinter ihm. „Du wolltest mich nicht nach oben begleiten. Also geschieht es hier!"

„Du bist grausam!" Mittlerweile klang ihre Stimme rau und dunkel vor Verlangen. Die Vibration – weiß der Himmel, wie er das gemacht hatte – steigerte sich langsam sowohl in Quantität wie auch in Qualität und Stella beglückwünschte sich insgeheim dafür, dass sie überhaupt noch fähig war solch komplizierte Worte zu denken.

Ihre Knie hatten sich jedenfalls schon in Pudding verwandelt und ihre Hände zitterten. Außerdem war sie sich recht sicher, dass ihr die Röte ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. Sie funkelte Remus an, ehe sie sich bemüht würdevoll wieder ihrem Salat zuwandte. Sie würde ihm diesen Sieg nicht gönnen! Nicht solange sie aufrecht stehen konnte. Außerdem würde er bestimmt bald aufhören. Er war doch so ein netter, rücksichtvoller Mann.

Ein paar Momente später war sie sich darüber allerdings nicht mehr so sicher. Den Versuch des Kleinschneidens ihrer Zutaten hatte sie schon längst aufgegeben, weil sie sich viel zu schwach fühlte, um das Messer, mit dem sie zugange gewesen war, zu halten. Vielmehr klammerte sie sich an der Arbeitsplatte fest, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und atmete schwer. Himmel, das würde sie nicht mehr lange … oh mein Gott … gleich … gleich …

„Lass Dich gehen."

Sie erschrak fast, als sie seine warme, dunkle Stimme mit dem kleinen Lächeln darin direkt neben ihrem Ohr erklang. Er war höchstens ein paar Zentimeter von ihr entfernt, sie konnte ihn durch ihre übersensiblen Sinne fast körperlich spüren. Und wünschte sich sehnlichst, dass er sie berührte. Sie wollte seine Hände auf ihrer Haut. Seine Lippen auf ihrem Körper. Ihn, tief in sich.

Allein seine Nähe durchbrach schließlich ihre Abwehr. Der Orgasmus kam hart und schnell, sodass tausend blendendhelle Fünkchen hinter ihren Liedern flackerten und ihre Knie endgültig nachgaben. Hilflos versuchte sie das Gleichgewicht zu halten, doch alles, was sie erwischte war die halbvolle Schüssel mit Salat, die polternd zu Boden stürzte und sie – genauso wie Remus, der dann doch wieder zu seiner heroischen Art zurückgefunden hatte und sie vor einem uneleganten Sturz in den am Boden verteilten Salat bewahrte – von oben bis unten mit Mayonnaise voll schmierte.

Dieser furchtbare Kerl lachte auch noch über ihre Schwäche, während er einen Arm unter ihre Knie und eine unter ihren Rücken schob, nur um sie hochzuheben.

„Und so jemand ist der Vater meines Babys", grummelte sie halbherzig, während sie den Kopf gegen seine Brust lehnte und zufrieden seufzte.

„You´re damned right, Missy."

„Und was wird jetzt aus dem Essen?"

„Ich hätte Lust auf Pizza. Und Du?"

„Pizza klingt grandios", murmelte sie, ihre Lippen gegen die nackte Haut seines Halses pressend. Hmmm, und er war auch ausgesprochen appetitlich …

„Das solltest Du sein lassen", brummte er, während er mit einem Fuß die Schwingtür zum Flur aufstieß und sie aus der Küche trug. Stella grinste nur.

„Warum?" fragte sie scheinheilig und schnurrte fast, als er sie ein Stückchen an sich hinabrutschen ließ und sich seine Ehrfurcht erregende Erektion an ihrem Po spüren konnte.

„If you don´t keep still, we won´t arrive the shower", antwortete er mit einem winzigen Ächzen in der Stimme. „And we both really need a shower …"

- - - - -

Sie brauchten eine halbe Ewigkeit, bis sie endlich das Badezimmer erreicht hatten. Kein Wunder, waren beide eher mit Küssen und Schmecken des Anderen beschäftigt, als mit den Stufen, die es zu überwinden gab. Ein Wunder, dass sie beide nicht gestolpert waren und sich das Genick gebrochen hatten.

Als sie es endlich geschafft hatten, war Remus Hemd bereits halb offen und Stellas Hals wies den einen oder anderen Liebesbiss und Knutschfleck auf. Ganz von ihren geschwollenen Lippen zu schweigen.

Er stellte sie direkt vor der riesigen Duschkabine auf die Füße – Himmel, die sanitären Anlagen dieses Hauses verdienten kein anderen Adjektiv als dies, immerhin hatten zwei Menschen dort vollkommen bequem Platz – und begann damit, sie aus der majonaiseverschmierten Kleidung zu schälen. Langsam, bedächtig, mit Händen, Lippen, Zähnen und Zunge. Noch ehe sie vollkommen nackt war brannte sie für ihn, schauderte, zitterte, seufzte und stöhnte seinen Namen. Noch leise, als teile sie mit ihm eines dieser süßen Geheimnisse. Und tat sie nicht genau das?

Remus sank vor ihr auf die Knie, schob das letzte Stückchen Stoff über ihre herrlichen Schenkel, übersäte die Haut ihres mittlerweile leicht gerundeten Bauches mit unzähligen Küssen. Und genau in diesem Moment spürte sie ihr Baby das erste Mal. Nur der Hauch einer Berührung, und doch unbestreitbar da. Sie schloss die Augen, überwältigt von diesem Mann und dem Wunder, das er in ihr erschaffen hatte, in einer Zeit, in der sie sich sicher gewesen war nie wieder ein so reines Glück empfinden zu können. So unverfälscht. Und so stark, dass Stella Angst hatte, es einfach nicht halten zu können. Sie musste ihn berühren! Ihn halten!

Ihre Arme schlangen sich fast wie von selbst um seinen Nacken, ihre Lippen verschmolzen und sie spürte nur wie aus weiter Ferne, wie er sie hochhob und Sekunden später herrlich duftendes Wasser über ihre Körper strömte, sie in einen feinen Nebel aus Wasserperlen einschloss, ihre eigene Welt erschuf. Hände strichen über feuchte, erwartungsvolle Haut, bereiteten Genuss und sie schauderte, als Remus an ihren Lippen leise stöhnte. Wieso war er nur so wunderbar? So vollkommen!

„Ich will Dich", hauchte Stella heiser in sein Ohr und wie zur Antwort strichen seine Lippen über die empfindliche Haut hinter ihrem Ohr und seine Hände umspannten ihren Po. Er drängte sie nah an die geflieste Wand, die so überhaupt nicht kalt war. In einer geschmeidigen Bewegung hob er sie hoch und sie schlang die Beine um ihn, genoss jeden Zentimeter seines heißen Fleisches, das sich in sie hinein schob, sie füllte und zittern ließ. Sein Name perlte von ihren atemlos geöffneten Lippen und Remus fing ihn auf, drängte sich gegen sie, bis sie vollkommen verbunden waren und nichts sie mehr zu trennen vermochte.

„Mein!" knurrte er leise und Stella nickte, strich mit ihrer Zunge sanft über seine Kehle, die Linie seines Kiefers entlang. Nichts anderes war sie. Nur sein, und sie wollte nie wieder etwas anderes sein.

Sie keuchte leise. Himmel, er hatte sie schon so weit gebracht, dass sie es nicht mehr lange aushalten würde. Sein rechter Daumen hatte sich zwischen ihre Körper gekämpft, rieb ihren kleinen Knoten – und sie ließ sie fallen. Wölbte sich ihm wollüstig entgegen, stöhnte, schrie leise. Und wurde von ihrem Orgasmus fast überrollt.

Aber anstatt ihr zu folgen grinste er sie an. „Wie sagt ihr Muggel so schön, meine Süße? Aller guten Dinge sind Drei?"

Stella konnte ihn nur mit aufgerissenen Augen anstarren. Himmel, das würde er nicht … Oder? Und dann hörte sie erneut dieses leise geflüsterte Wort: „Vibrato."

Oh Gott! Die Vibration ließ sie keuchen und sie grub die Fingernägel in seinen Rücken. Und wie aus weiter Ferne hörte sie sich ihn anbetteln. Sie musste ihn spüren, neben diesem alles verzehrenden Gefühl brauchte sie seine Bewegung, seine Größe!

Remus schnurrte fast, als er die Auswirkungen des Zaubers selbst spürte, fühlte wie ihre innersten Muskeln sich hilflos zusammenzogen und ihn umschlossen. Und er kam ihrer Bitte nur allzu gern nach. Seine Bewegungen waren hart und hastig, er wollte sie, er brauchte sie. Eine seiner Hände umschloss ihre Brüste, zwirbelte den harten Nippel und sie warf sich ihm förmlich entgegen, feuerte und trieb ihn an. Fester! Härter! Schneller!

Beide erschauerten nur Sekunden später heftig und Remus brauchte all seine Energie, um nicht kraftlos zu Boden zu rutschen. Er schaffte es, sie langsam an den Fliesen hinabrutschen zu lassen, ehe er sich selbst schwer atmend auf allen Vieren wieder fand. Das Wasser prasselte immer noch auf die hinunter.

- - - - -

Als er den Blick wieder hob und sie anlächelte war ihre Stirn gerunzelt und in ihren Augen lag ein fragender Blick.

„Was war das für ein Zauber?" fragte sie leise und er zuckte die Schultern, ehe er entschuldigend grinste. „Sirius und ich sind vor ein paar Wochen darauf gestoßen. Normalerweise bin ich nicht der Typ für so etwas, aber Du hast mich einfach herausgefordert, mein Schatz. Schlimm?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, immer noch nachdenklich. „Es ist nur … ich kenne ihn auch. Remus, ich glaube, ich muss Dir was zeigen."

Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche waren beide schließlich wieder normal angezogen, auf Stellas Wunsch ins Ministerium appariert und Remus führte sie zu dem Raum, der von Dumbledore für die Muggeltechnik präpariert worden war. Sie bat ihn, neben sich Platz zu nehmen und begann in Windeseile auf die kleinen Tasten des Computers einzuhämmern.

Nur wenige Sekunden später wies sie auf den flimmernden Bildschirm vor ihr und flüsterte: „Das haben Lena und ich vor ein paar Wochen geschrieben.

Remus beugte sich vor und runzelte die Stirn. In engen Buchstaben stand dort geschrieben: _„Mit einem leichten Schnipsen und einem leisen ‚Vibrato!' legte Remus diesen besonderen Zauber auf sie und seine Geliebte stöhnte laut, als sie die Wirkung an ihrer Klitoris spürte. Ein Gefühl wie Millionen von gierigen Zungen, die diesen besonderen Punkt stimulierten, an ihm saugten. Ruhelos begann sie sich zu bewegen."_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So, das war es mal wieder für heute. Ihr kennt unsere Süchte, also muss ich hier bestimmt nicht um ganz viele Reviews betteln, stimmts? Ich bin jedenfalls schon ganz gespannt, wie unsere Zauberer sich diese merkwürdigen Übereinstimmungen erklären werden..._


	20. Kurzurlaub

_Donnerstag! Und tatsächlich ist noch ein Kapitelchen fertig geworden, wenn auch in letzter Minute ... Okay, hier habt Ihr Euren Lesestoff! Aber wenn keine Kommis kommen, lassen wir Euch auf den nächsten Streich mindestens ... na, jedenfalls ewig lange warten! Jawohl!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Summary:** Ein Minister bekommt Erstickungsanfälle und verordnet unseren Maraudern nach einer Diskussion über Unterhalt und Vaterschaft Urlaub – was die natürlich nach allen Regeln der Kunst auszunutzen wissen.

**In weiteren Rollen:** Ministerielle Gedankengänge, die den Leuten, denen sie gelten, aber noch verborgen bleiben, eine Kurzgeschichte, die interessante Überlegungen und Hustenanfälle auslöst, ein „Junge", der es oben viel schöner als unten findet und eigentlich einen Namen bekommen müsste und ein Wasserfall, der ganz besondere Gelüste weckt ...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**20. Kurzurlaub**

„Mit einem leichten Schnipsen und einem leisen ‚Vibrato!' legte Remus diesen besonderen Zauber auf sie und seine Geliebte stöhnte laut, als sie die Wirkung an ihrer Klitoris spürte. Ein Gefühl wie Millionen von gierigen Zungen, die diesen besonderen Punkt stimulierten, an ihm saugten. Ruhelos begann sie sich zu bewegen."

Lautes Husten schallte durch das Büro des Zaubereiministers.

Der nichts ahnende Dumbledore hatte diese Zeilen gerade laut vorgelesen – und sich prompt an seinem Zitronenbrausebonbon verschluckt. Und Remus – plötzlich hochrot im Gesicht – klopfte dem Professor auf den Rücken, während Sirius sich vergeblich bemühte, sein Lachen zu verbergen.

„Ich habe ja schon immer gewusst, dass du ein Ladykiller bist, Moony!", prustete er.

Ja, ja. Wer den Schaden hatte, brauchte für den Spott nicht zu sorgen...

„Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass du derjenige warst, der diesen Zauber ausgegraben hat? Vermutlich ist „Sexualmagie in Wort und Bild" sogar das einzige Buch, das du jemals freiwillig gelesen und aus dem du etwas behalten hast!"

„Wenn nicht unser ehemaliger Schulleiter neben dir stünde, würde ich das vermutlich zugeben. Aber so verweigere ich in diesem Punkt die Aussage und berufe mich auf mein Recht, mich nicht selbst belasten zu müssen." Sirius' braune Augen funkelten belustigt.

Normalerweise hätte Remus über diese so absolut padfoottypische Bemerkung ebenfalls gelacht, aber er war noch immer damit beschäftigt, diesen unglaublichen Zufall zu verdauen. Das stelle man sich einmal vor! Lena und Stella hatten diese Geschichte dem Maildatum nach tatsächlich geschrieben, bevor er oder Sirius jemals etwas über diesen Vibrato-Zauber gehört hatten! Wochen vorher! Das war doch einfach unglaublich!

Und dann war da noch diese kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, die hartnäckig darauf bestand, dass es solche Zufälle gar nicht geben konnte. Dass es schlicht unmöglich war. Dass das etwas Anderes war, als nur kleine, überraschende Übereinstimmungen...

Diese drängende Stimme, die ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen ließ, und genau zu Dumbledores nachdenklichem Stirnrunzeln passte ...

„Wenn Miss Soller und Miss Winter diese Geschichte schon geschrieben haben, bevor sie euch beide überhaupt kennen gelernt haben, ja, sogar bevor ihr diesen speziellen ... äh ... Zauber gefunden habt, dann ist diese Übereinstimmung wirklich erstaunlich, findet ihr nicht auch? Aber warum war diese Geschichte dann nicht auch in diesem Internet veröffentlicht?"

„Weil sie sich gegenseitig ein paar Geschichten per Mail zugeschickt haben, die sie ‚Sabberchaps' genannt haben. Die Geschichten waren sehr ... persönlich. Und sie wurden deshalb auch nie veröffentlicht. Stella hat diese spezielle Geschichte hier aus ihrem E-Mail-Account heruntergeladen. Offenbar hat sie dort alle Mails gespeichert, die jemals zwischen ihnen verschickt wurden ..." Remus zuckte die Achseln.

„Gibt es noch mehr solcher unerklärlicher Übereinstimmungen?"

Sirius hüstelte und wirkte plötzlich etwas unbehaglich – eine Reaktion, die so gar nicht typisch für ihn war. „Lena hat da vor kurzem eine Geschichte geschrieben, die von ihr und mir ... äh ... im Whirlpool handelt. Und die Ähnlichkeit mit den tatsächlichen Ereignissen, die wohlgemerkt _später_ stattfanden, ist wirklich verblüffend ..."

„Wie verblüffend?"

„Sehr verblüffend. Alles, was ich getan habe, alles, was ich gesagt habe ... sie hatte es in ihrer Geschichte genauso beschrieben. Bis ins kleinste Detail."

„Also, ich weiß nicht, wie ihr das seht, aber ich finde das ziemlich ... bemerkenswert. Eine Übereinstimmung – das hätte vielleicht noch ein unglaublicher Zufall sein können. Aber gleich zwei?" Albus Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. „Besonders, wenn man noch all die Kleinigkeiten in Betracht zieht, die in ihren veröffentlichten Geschichten auftauchen ..."

„Und was soll es sonst sein? Wollen Sie etwa behaupten, dass Lena und Stella so etwas wie Seherinnen sind? Das sie Dinge voraussagen können?" Remus blickte den ehemaligen Schulleiter gespannt an. „Das würde vermutlich die vielen kleinen Dinge erklären, die sie immer gewusst haben, obwohl diese Mrs. Rowling sie ganz anders geschildert hatte."

„Das wäre eine Möglichkeit."

„_Eine_ Möglichkeit?" Sirius sah ihn verblüfft an. „Gibt es denn noch eine andere?"

„Darüber muss ich erst noch nachdenken." Dumbledore legte die Blätter mit der Geschichte, die er bis dahin noch in der Hand gehalten hatte, auf den Tisch zurück. „Ich möchte euch bitten, mit Miss Soller und Miss Winter noch nicht über unsere Unterhaltung zu reden."

„Wir sollen es ihnen verheimlichen?" Remus klang ungläubig. Er warf Sirius einen unbehaglichen Blick zu, der gerade ein paar andere Seiten durchblätterte und mit gerunzelter Stirn eine Geschichte überflog, die er offenbar noch nicht kannte.

„Professor, wir reden hier über unsere ... ja ... unsere Frauen. Die zukünftigen Mütter unserer Kinder. Und wir sollen ihnen etwas so Wichtiges verschweigen?"

„Ich bitte euch lediglich, sie nicht jetzt schon durch irgendwelche Spekulationen zu beunruhigen. Wir wissen noch nicht, wie es zu diesen Übereinstimmungen kommen konnte. Was würde es also nützen, sie in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen?"

„Gar nichts!" Sirius legte den Stoß Blätter auf den Tisch zurück, behielt jedoch eines in der Hand. Seine Lippen zuckten belustigt und seine Augen funkelten verdächtig.

„Aber weil wir gerade beim Thema ‚beunruhigen' oder ‚in Angst und Schrecken versetzen' sind, Moony. Du solltest dir den letzten Abschnitt auf dieser Seite hier vielleicht mal durchlesen! Es scheint, als würdest du mich bald um Längen überflügeln! Und ich weiß im Augenblick wirklich nicht, ob ich darüber lachen oder lieber schmollen soll!"

Wenn sein Freund auf diese Weise grinste, dann bekam Remus grundsätzlich Beklemmungen. Dieses Grinsen hatte in seiner Jugendzeit gewöhnlich die wildesten, verrücktesten Streiche angekündigt. Die Art von Streichen, die immer mit Nachsitzen oder ziemlich ausgeklügelten Strafarbeiten geendet hatten.

„Was ist das?"

„Lies es einfach!"

Also griff Remus zögernd nach der Seite. Und ihm stockte der Atem, als er – wie von Sirius angeregt – den letzten Abschnitt überflog, den dieser hilfreich mit seinem Zeigefinger markierte.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Remus!" sagte Lena lächelnd, als sie ihm ein winziges Bündel in den Arm legte. „Darf ich dir deine wunderschöne Tochter Joyce vorstellen? Sie ist eine offenbar recht energische junge Dame, die dich in den nächsten Jahren vermutlich ganz schön auf Trab halten wird. Und ich fürchte, du wirst mit ihr kaum Schritt halten können. Ihr Bruder hat es jedenfalls nicht geschafft!"

„_Ihr Bruder?" Remus riss seinen verzückten Blick von dem wundervollen winzigen Wesen in seinem Arm los und starrte die junge Frau verblüfft an. _

„_Ihr Bruder!" Lachend nahm sie Madam Pomfrey ein weiteres, kleines Bündel ab und legte es ihm in den anderen Arm. „Sie hat ihn um fast sieben Minuten und knapp 200 Gramm geschlagen. Dies hier ist dein Sohn, Remus. Patrick."_

„Atmen, Moony!", spottete Sirius, nahm seinem plötzlich reichlich blassen Freund das Blatt aus der zitternden Hand und legte es auf den Tisch zurück. „Ich weiß nicht, wie du das siehst, aber diese Entwicklung ist doch ziemlich ... interessant, oder? Wer von den Beiden das wohl geschrieben hat? Das könnte nämlich eventuell für den Unterhalt relevant werden ... wäre es nicht ein Hammer, wenn meine Lena eigentlich ‚der Vater' eines deiner Kinder wäre?"

Dumbledore schlug eilig die Hand vor den Mund und verhinderte so, dass sein Brausebonbon quer durch den Raum flog.

Und Remus nutzte alles, was er in diesem Augenblick an Atemluft zusammenkratzen konnte, zu einem kurzen Statement.

„Padfoot? Du bist ein Idiot!"

- - - - -

Manchmal waren Dumbledores Ideen einfach nur genial!

Sirius setzte sich halb auf der Decke auf, die Lena vorhin auf der Wiese ausgebreitet hatte, und beobachtete mit einen Lächeln, das man nur als lüstern bezeichnen konnte, wie seine sexy Angebetete sich genüsslich unter dem erfrischenden Wasserfall tummelte, der am Rande der Lichtung von einem Felsen in den kristallklaren Bergsee plätscherte. Dieser Einteiler, der sich so verlockend um ihre Kurven spannte, schrie in seinen Augen geradezu danach, abgestreift zu werden ... Und er hätte sich in dieser Beziehung auch keinen Zwang angetan, wenn die grandiose Idee des Zaubereiministers nur ihn und Lena hierher geführt hätte.

‚Ausspannen', hatte er es genannt. ‚Auf andere Gedanken kommen'.

Okay, soweit es ihn betraf, funktionierte die Taktik ganz hervorragend! Seine Gedanken waren im Augenblick meilenweit davon entfernt, sich mit irgendwelchen literarischen Ergüssen zu beschäftigen – mochten diese auch noch so rätselhaft und beunruhigend sein. Im Moment hatte er nur einen einzigen Wunsch – dass Moony und Stella, die ihre Decke etwas abseits unter einer großen, dicken Trauerweide ausgebreitet hatten, deren Zweige sie seinen Blicken fast gänzlich entzog, sich doch bitte in Luft auflösen sollten.

Jetzt.

Und nein, das machte ihn noch lange nicht zu einem sexbesessenen, hilflos seinen Hormonen ausgelieferten Kerl! Dazu brauchte es schon mehr! Viel mehr! Zum Beispiel dieses absolut sinnliche Lächeln, mit dem Lena gerade den Kopf in den Nacken legte und ihre Arme den lauwarmen Wassermassen entgegenstreckte, die von dem Felsen in das Becken fluteten, sie umspülten, an ihr hinabrannen ...

Moonys Idee, den Bergbach mit einem Wärmezauber zu belegen, war absolut genial gewesen ... Aber jetzt sollte er trotzdem ruhig seine Stella schnappen und sich mit ihr irgendwo anders hin verziehen!

‚_Ruhig Black! Was bist du? Ein hormongesteuerter Teenager?'_ rief er sich selbst zur Ordnung. _‚Also reiß dich zusammen! In ein paar Stunden geht die Sonne unter und dann kannst du sie in diesem Wasserfall vernaschen, ohne dabei Remus und Stella eine Show zu bieten!'_

Einfacher gedacht als umgesetzt...

‚_Runter Junge! Das ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt!'_

Aber genau da lag – oder besser gesagt, stand – das Problem. Der _Junge_ wollte nicht runter! Er hatte etwas gewittert, das ihm gefiel. Etwas, das er unbedingt haben wollte –sofort! Und er sah gar nicht ein, warum er es nicht bekommen sollte!

Das musste der Grund sein, überlegte Sirius, während er sich bereits von der Decke erhob, warum so viele Männer ihren Geschlechtsteilen Namen gaben. Damit nicht irgendjemand völlig Unbekanntes die wichtigsten Entscheidungen in ihrem Leben traf...

Die Erkenntnis verflüchtigte sich in gleichem Maße, in dem auch der Abstand zu Lena schwand. Und als er neben ihr in dem Becken stand und sie in seine Arme zog, wollte er ohnehin keine Überlegungen über das persönlichkeitsprägende Eigenleben gewisser Körperteile mehr anstellen. Der Kuss, den er sich holte, war fast gewaltsam. Kein langsames, zärtliches Verschmelzen zweier Lippenpaare, sondern ein sinnlicher Überfall, dem Lena nichts entgegenzusetzen hatte. Seufzend schmolz sie in seinen Arm.

Als er sie schließlich losließ war sie völlig atemlos und blickte aus vor Leidenschaft dunklen Augen zu ihm auf. „Wow, womit habe ich das denn verdient?"

„Damit, dass du die sexieste Frau der Welt bist!" Seine Lippen glitten über ihren Hals und brachten sie zum Erschauern.

„Damit, dass dein bloßer Anblick mich fast wahnsinnig macht vor Begehren!" Seine Hand folgte seinen Lippen und streifte ihr den einen Träger ihres Einteilers von der Schulter.

„Damit, dass ich auf jeden einzelnen Wassertropfen eifersüchtig bin, der dich berühren und streicheln durfte, während ich dort drüben auf dieser Decke lag und davon geträumt habe, dich aus diesem Badeanzug zu schälen und dich zu lieben. Hier. Jetzt. Solange, bis du so schlapp und erschöpft bist, dass ich dich aus diesem Becken retten muss!"

„Aber Remus und Stella ..."

„Die sind bestimmt viel zu beschäftigt, um sich für uns zu interessieren! Die Zwei haben sich doch bestimmt nicht zufällig den Platz unter dieser Trauerweide ausgesucht, oder was meinst Du?" Der zweite Träger folgte dem ersten und Sirius ließ seine Zungenspitze über den Brustansatz gleiten, den er auf diese Weise entblößt hatte.

Vermutlich hatte er Recht ... den beiden ging es ja ähnlich wie ihnen, sie konnten kaum die Finger voneinander lassen. Also war es doch durchaus möglich ... äh ... wahrscheinlich ... dass sie ... ganz bestimmt...

Diese neckende Zungenspitze hatte jetzt den empfindlichen Nervenknoten gefunden und Lenas Gedanken zerfaserten einfach. Mit einem hilflosen Seufzen reckte sie sich Sirius' Mund entgegen, seinen Händen, die ihren Badeanzug bis zur Taille hinabschoben, damit er endlich freien Zugang zu ihren Brüsten erhielt, die sich ihm so nass und lockend entgegenwölbten.

„Meine Nixe." Seine Hände schlossen sich um die weichen Halbkugeln, als er wieder ihren Mund in Besitz nahm. „So habe ich dich das erste Mal nackt gesehen. Wassertropfen perlten über deine Haut und ich hatte nur noch einen einzigen Wunsch. Ich wollte auch so ein Tropfen sein. Wollte warm und sanft über deinen Körper gleiten, dich streicheln, dich berühren, dir nahe sein. Ich wollte spüren, wie deine Haut sich unter meiner Berührung erhitzt und du dich windest. Und wenn ich dabei verdampft wäre, dann hätte ich das gerne in Kauf genommen ..."

„Sirius ..."

Atemlos seufzte sie seinen Namen und er trank ihn von ihren Lippen, schmeckte ihre Erregung, ihr Dahinschmelzen. Ihre Liebe.

Seine Lena.

Seine Nixe.

_Sein_.

Noch immer staunte er über diese warme innige Gefühl, das ihr bloßer Anblick, der bloße Klang ihrer Stimme in ihm auszulösen vermochte. Ihr Geruch. Ihre Berührung. Er hatte einen nicht unbeträchtlichen Teil seines Lebens damit verbracht, Jagd auf Frauen zu machen. Und auch wenn er immer dafür gesorgt hatte, dass seine jeweilige Partnerin auf ihre Kosten kam, konnte er sich doch nicht daran erinnern, schon jemals etwas empfunden zu haben, das seinen Gefühlen für Lena auch nur annähernd glich.

Wann hatte jemals ein einziges Seufzen ihn bis an die Grenze des Erträglichen erregt? Wann hatte ihn jemals eine einzige Berührung dermaßen in Flammen gesetzt? Er spürte, wie Lenas Hände über seine Haut glitten und erschauerte unwillkürlich. Und ihr Lächeln, als sie seine Reaktion bemerkte ...

Ihre Lippen lösten sich von seinem Mund, glitten über sein Kinn, seinen Hals hinab, sein Schlüsselbein, seine Brust. Ihre Zungenspitze malte brennende Muster auf seine Haut, tiefer und immer tiefer. Jetzt hatte sie seinen Nabel erreicht, tauchte darin ein, ihre Zähne zwickten leicht die Haut, während ihre Hände sich in seine Badehose schoben und ihm den schwarzen Stoff über die Schenkel streiften. Und dann war ihr Mund an seinem Ziel angelangt und er musste sich mit einem Ächzen an den Felsen hinter sich lehnen, weil seine Knie plötzlich so weich waren, dass er befürchtete, dass seine Beine ihn nicht mehr tragen würden.

Sie umschloss ihn. Heiß, gierig. Ihre Zunge glitt über sein hartes, erregtes Fleisch, ihre Zähne schabten leicht über seinen hoch aufgerichteten Schwanz, als sie ihn noch tiefer in ihren Mund aufnahm, an ihm saugte, ihn leckte, ihn gnadenlos erregte. Gab es einen erotischeren Anblick als zu sehen, wie sich diese Lippen seiner Erregung widmeten? Wie sie seine sehnsuchtsvoll aufgerichtete Erektion freigaben, damit diese rosige Zungenspitze daran entlang gleiten konnte, über die Eichel tanzen konnte, bevor sie sie erneut tief in ihren Mund saugte? Gab es ein schöneres Geräusch, als diese leisen, schmatzenden Laute, mit denen sie ihn lutschte, ihn blies?

Ein Zittern lief über Sirius' Körper. Lange würde er dieser süßen Qual nicht mehr standhalten können. Aber er wollte mehr! Er wollte, dass Lena vor Lust wimmerte. Dass sie ihre Erregung laut hinaus schrie!

Mit einer raschen Bewegung entzog er sich ihr, bevor er vollends in den sinnlichen Genüssen untergehen konnte, die ihr süßer Mund ihm da bereitete. Noch nicht. Noch nicht. Erst würde er sie verwöhnen!

Seine Hände, die eben noch in ihrem Haar vergraben gewesen waren, legten sich unter ihre Achseln und zogen sich hoch, so dass er sie in die Arme schließen und seinen Mund auf ihre Lippen pressen konnte. Und noch während dieses heißen, wilden Kusses schob er ihr den Einteiler über die Hüften hinab, so dass sie jetzt genauso nackt war wie er selbst.

„Jetzt bin ich an der Reihe!" knurrte er heiser und bemerkte befriedigt ihr erwartungsvolles Erschauern.

Und dann schob er sie auf den flachen, beinahe hüfthohen Felsen, ging in die Hocke, legte die Arme unter ihre Oberschenkel um sie so für sich zu öffnen und senkte den Mund auf sie.

Oh Gott, er würde sie umbringen!

Lena wand sich auf dem flachen Felsen, als sein heißer Mund sie fast über das erträgliche Maß hinaus erregte. Seine Zunge tanzte über ihre Klitoris bis sie glaubte, vor Wonne explodieren zu müssen, ließ im letzten Augenblick von ihr ab, um sanfte, beschwichtigende Kreise um den empfindsamen Nervenknoten zu ziehen. Dann tauchte sie in sie ein, dehnte sie, trank sie, brachte sie dazu, sich ihm fordernd entgegen zu bäumen. Sie wollte ihn spüren! In sich! So tief, dass sie nicht einmal mehr unterscheiden konnte, was sein Körper war und was ihrer ... Dann war diese warme, kundige Zunge wieder an ihrer Klitoris und ihre Gedanken verloren sich in geballten Sinneswahrnehmungen.

Irgendwann musste er ihre Schenkel auf seine Schultern gehoben haben, weil er plötzlich die Hände frei hatte. Sie schlossen sich um ihre Brüste. Streichelnd, knetend, die hoch aufgerichteten Spitzen reizend. All diese Empfindungen wurden noch verstärkt durch das gleitenden Gefühl seiner Zunge, die sich wieder dem empfindlichen Nervenknoten widmete, den Druck erhöhte, dann wieder verminderte ... Und wieder wurde der wunderbare Reiz stärker, intensiver ...

Mit einem Aufschrei, der von den Felsen ringsum zurückgeworfen wurde, kam Lena zum Höhepunkt. Und noch immer umspülten sie die warmen Wasserströme des Gebirgsbaches und streichelten sie – genau wie die Hände ihres Geliebten.

„Nimm mich! Nimm mich richtig, Sirius! Ich will dich in mir spüren ..." Sie drehte sich auf dem Felsen herum und streckte ihm einladend ihr Hinterteil entgegen. „Bitte, ich brauche dich jetzt ..."

Als ob sie ihm das zweimal sagen müsste! Seine Hände schlossen sich um ihre Taille, als er sich hinter ihr in Position brachte. Und dann drang er mit einem langen, tiefen Stoß in sie ein und erschauerte, als sie ihn wie eine warme, samtene Faust umschloss und ihre Lust laut herausstöhnte. „Oh ja! Sirius! Ja! Oh bitte ...!"

Ein Lächeln huschte um seine Lippen, als er reglos in ihr verharrte und ihre kleinen, ruckartigen Bewegungen mit eiserner Hand unterband. „Was willst Du? Sag mir, was du dir wünschst, Liebling! Ich tue alles, was du willst, aber du musst es mir schon sagen."

Die Antwort war ein ungeduldiges Schluchzen. „Stoß mich! Tief und hart! Bitte, ich ..." Ihr Betteln wich einem fast befreiten Aufschrei, als er sich etwas zurückzog, bevor er sich mit einer fast gewaltsamen Bewegung in sie trieb. „So? Ist es das, was du willst?"

Sie wimmerte: „Ja ... ja! Tief und hart! Füll mich aus! So wie ..."

Keuchen hielt er inne. „So wie was, Liebling? Was soll ich tun?"

„Erinnerst du dich an den Abend in der Bibliothek? Dieser Okklumentikzauber? Am liebsten würde ich dich genau so spüren. Überall ..." Schluchzend vor Lust hob sie sich seinem nächsten Stoß entgegen.

Sirius' schob die Hände unter ihre Brüste, und hob ihren Oberkörper etwas an, um sich beim nächsten Stoß noch tiefer in sie versenken zu können. Ein Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Moony ist der große Okklumentiker von uns Beiden. Und ich fürchte, er ist gerade selbst ziemlich beschäftigt ... Aber es gibt da eine Möglichkeit, Schatz. Vertraust du mir?"

„Natürlich ..."

„Accio Zauberstab!" Sirius glitt aus Lena heraus und stellte sie auf die Füße zurück, um seinen Zauberstab auffangen zu können. Dann richtete er das Instrument auf sich selbst und konzentrierte sich auf ein lautloses. ‚_Duplikate_!'

Lenas Augen weiteten sich, als sie das Ergebnis sah. Das war Sirius! Zweimal! „Aber ... wer ... wie ...?"

Er lachte vergnügt angesichts ihrer Verblüffung. „Nur ich, Liebling. Manchmal ist Magie etwas Wundervolles!"

Und das fand Lena auch, als er sie erneut in die Arme schloss und sie verzehrend küsste, während ein weiterer vertrauter Mund über ihren Nacken und ihre Schultern glitt, eine weitere vertraute Zunge ihre Rückenwirbel nachzeichnete, einen nach dem anderen ... Hände glitten über ihren Körper. Reizten sie, erregten sie fast über das erträgliche Maß hinaus. Kundige, vertraute Finger schlüpften zwischen ihre Schenkel, ihre Pobacken. Dehnten sie, bereiteten sie vor.

Sirius hob sie an und ließ sie auf seine hoch aufgerichtete Erektion sinken. Und sie schluchzte auf vor Erleichterung, ihn endlich wieder in sie zu spüren. Und dann fühlte sie den Druck an ihrem hinteren Eingang, als er sich auch dort Zugang zu ihrem Körper verschaffte. Er überwand den Muskelring und schob sich auch hier tief in sie hinein. Und als er endlich begann, sich behutsam in ihr zu bewegen, langsam und völlig synchron, war sie sicher, dass sie vor Lust sterben würde.

All diese warmen, reibenden Gefühle, diese herrliche, erregende Enge, die zwei Münder, die sie liebkosten, die vier Hände, deren Berührungen und deren Streicheln sie zum Erschauern brachten ... Wie sollte sie diesem Ansturm an Gefühlen nur standhalten?

Und dann, als Sirius das Tempo beschleunigte, beschloss sie, dass sie das eigentlich gar nicht wollte. Sie ließ den Kopf in den Nacken fallen und gab sich ihrer Erregung und ihrer Lust vollkommen hin.

Sirius beobachtete aus brennenden Augen, wie ihr Blick sich verschleierte, bevor ihre Augen zufielen und ihre Lippen sich leicht öffneten. Und dann spürte er es. Sie erschauerte heftig, ihre inneren Muskeln zogen sich um ihn zusammen. Ihr heiserer, ekstatischer Schrei hallte von den Felsen wieder und schleuderte ihn ebenfalls ins selige Vergessen. Seine Knie wurden weich und er sank an dem Fels hinab und kam mit Lena auf dem Schoss im warmen Wasser zu sitzen.

Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis er wieder in der Lage war, sich zu bewegen. Seine Arme schlossen sich fester um die Frau, die sich noch immer eng an ihn schmiegte, und er presste die Lippen auf ihren Mund, schmeckte ihre Befriedigung und ihre Liebe.

„Erinnere mich daran, Dumbledore eine extra große Tüte Brausebonbons zu schenken für die tolle Idee, hierher zu kommen!" murmelte er, nachdem er sich endlich dazu überwinden konnte, den Kuss abzubrechen.

Lena kicherte leise. „Versprochen!" Sie lehnte sich gähnend enger an ihn. „Und du versprichst mir, den ‚Duplikate' öfter anzuwenden, okay?"

Verblüfft starrte Sirius auf die Frau in seinen Armen hinab, die erschöpft die Augen geschlossen hatte und gerade dabei war einzuschlafen.

Er war sich vollkommen sicher, den Spruch nicht ausgesprochen zu haben! Woher also kannte sie diesen Zauber!

Und – überlegte er noch flüchtig, bevor plötzlich die Hölle losbrach – was war das für ein merkwürdiges Knacken dort drüben zwischen den Bäumen?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Oh Gott! Was ist da wohl passiert? Himmel, ich krieg so richtig Panik, wenn ich mir nur die Möglichkeiten ausmale! Was sich diese sadistischen Autorinnen da wohl wieder ausgedacht haben ... Hähähähähä!_


	21. Verrat

_So, wir haben es doch noch geschafft. Knapp, sehr knapp, aber das Kapitel ist fertig geworden. Und jetzt wollen wir auch ganz viele Reviews, okay? Immerhin haben wir sie bitter nötig. Ich (Heidi) muss nämlich diesen Monat gaaaaaaaanz viel arbeiten ... Semesterbeginn, Stress, absoluter Wahnsinn ... und die arme Bine trifft es noch viiiiiiiiieeeeeeeel schlimmer. Sie und ihr Verlobter renovieren dieses Wochenende nämlich das Computerzimmer. Da hat sie nicht mal Internet! Hoffentlich überlebt sie das! Und wenn sie fertig sind hoffe ich, dass Hunderte von Kommis auf sie warten! Kriegt Ihr das hin?_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Summary: **Ein Mistkäfer gräbt etwas tiefer, als dem Orden lieb sein kann, ein Wolf und ein Animagus müssen feststellen, dass sie zukünftig lieber „First Class" buchen sollten und zwei Muggel lernen neue Leute kennen – von denen einer nach der freundlichen Begrüßung wahrscheinlich nie wieder einen Verhütungszauber braucht.

**In weiteren Rollen: **Ein Tanzbär mit verniedlichtem Spitznamen, Wolf und Wölfin mit Spannerneigung und einer gesunden Portion Fantasie, ungebetene Gäste und ein Kerl, der vermutlich etliche Galeonen für einen Eisbeutel locker machen würde.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Verrat**

Mit offenem Mund starrte Rita Kimmkorn auf die Bündel Muggelpapier in ihren Händen. Worauf war sie denn hier gestoßen? Nachdem sie Fudgilein ein bisschen Feuer unter seinem feisten teigigen Hintern gemacht hatte, weil es ihr bisher trotz sündhaftteurer Negligees immer noch nicht an Black herangekommen war, hatte er sie schwitzend und katzbuckelnd in ein ihr bisher nicht bekanntes Zimmer geführt. Und dort war sie auf etwas reichlich Geschmackloses – aber für sie sehr interessantes – gestoßen.

Ein Stapel Papiere, die über den Schreibtisch verstreut waren, hatten ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregt und sie hatte sich ein paar davon zusammengeklaubt und die überflogen. Offenbar waren es kleine schmutzige Geschichten von diesen beiden Muggel-Schlampen, wegen denen sie von Sirius Black abgewiesen worden war. Eine davon war dieses Miststück, das ihr die Tour vermasselt hatte. Sie verzog angeekelt den Mund, als ihr durch den Kopf schoss, das es diese Weiber offenbar nötig hatten, Drehbücher zu schreiben, weil sie sonst vermutlich reichlich ratlos unter ihrer Decke hervorlugen würden, ohne zu wissen, was sie mit einem solchen Prachtexemplar von Mann anstellen sollten. Irgendwie gelang es ihr nicht, sich Black beim Blümchensex im abgedunkelten Zimmer vorzustellen. Nein, nicht dieser Hengst!

Wie erbärmlich!

Sie schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge – bald würde sie diesem armen Mann zeigen, was eine richtige Frau drauf hatte. Doch etwas Anderes als ihre sexuellen Phantasien von Fesselspielen und Peitschenhieben auf einem gebräunten, breiten Männerrücken erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit im nächsten Augenblick.

Die Seiten dieser erotischen Geschichten waren überarbeitet worden, jemand hatte sich die Mühe gemacht bestimmte Textpassagen farblich zu markieren. Und neben diesen Markierungen erkannte sie die geschwungene Schrift des Zaubereiministers Dumbledore, der Dinge wie „Wirklich geschehen" oder „Von Sirius bestätigt" neben sie gekritzelt hatte.

Der gesamte Text strotzte vor solchen Bemerkungen. Auch Remus Lupin, der persönliche Lieblings-Werwolf des Ministers, fand Erwähnung. Ein gemeines Lächeln verzog ihre grellroten Lippen, als ihr beim Durchblättern ein teuflischer Gedanke kam. Oh, das war zu gut. Wenn sie sich recht erinnerte, dann …

Mit falscher Freundlichkeit flötete sie ein vergnügtes: „Fudgilein!" Er kam angetrottet wie ein gut dressierter Tanzbär und sah sie unsicher an.

„Ja, Miss Kimmkorn?"

Sie grinste hinterhältig, ehe sie ihren Zauberstab gespielt desinteressiert zwischen ihren Fingern rollte. „Was halten Sie von Werwölfen, Fudgeilein?"

Ungeahnte Abscheu verdunkelte die Züge des Mannes und er wirkte, als wolle er am liebsten auf den Fußboden vor sich spucken. Doch er begnügte sich schließlich mit einem angewiderten: „Widerliche Halbmenschen!"

Ritas Augen blitzten.

„Und gibt es da nicht einen besonders unangenehmen Gesellen, an den Sie denken?"

„Sie meinen Lupin?" Fudges Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Hass. „Dieser unwürdige, verrückte … Wenn er nicht wäre, hätte ich mir bei Dumbledore vielleicht Gehör verschaffen und die Zaubereigesellschaft vor diesen Kreaturen schützen können. Aber so hat er sich bei ihm eingeschmeichelt und mimt das unverstandene Hündchen! Wenn ich ihn aus dem Weg räumen könnte…"

Ein humorloses, dunkles Lachen rollte durch den Raum und ehe sich Fudge versah, war Rita aufgestanden und hatte ihre karmesinroten Fingernägel schmerzhaft in seine Schultern gebohrt.

„Oh, keine Sorge, Fudgeilein. Mir kommt da grade eine Idee, die uns beiden von großem Nutzen sein könnte."

- - - - -

Urlaub! Alleine das Wort fühlt sich seltsam an in seinem Kopf. Remus war nie jemand gewesen, der bekannt war für exzessive Urlaube auf irgendwelchen Tropeninseln, aber dieses Mal hat ihn der Gedanke wirklich gereizt. Allein die Vorstellung von Stella im Badeanzug hatte gereicht, um ihn in Windeseile packen zu lassen! Er war sogar schneller als Sirius – und hatte letztlich absichtlich getrödelt, weil es ihm dann doch ein wenig peinlich war. Seine Schöne war ihm dann dabei eine entzückende Hilfe gewesen. Mit einem breiten Grinsen erinnerte er sich an ihr leises Keuchen, als er sich aufreizend an ihr gerieben hatte und so ihre eigenen Pack-Versuche gründlich vereitelt hatte.

Jetzt, hier an diesem abgelegenen Bergsee, fühlte er sich jedenfalls frei wie schon lange nicht mehr. Er hatte sich mit Stella so schnell es ging unter einer Trauerweide breit gemacht, die herrlich vor Blicken schützte und ihnen ein gewisses Maß an Privatsphäre bescherte. Sirius und Lena hatte er derweilen mit dem Gebirgssee beschäftig, indem er einen Thermalzauber gewirkt hatte. Und so wie es klang hatte das Ablenkungsmanöver geklappt, wenn er das leise Platschen und das Kichern richtig deutete. Und wenn er eines wusste, dann das es nicht allzu lange bei Kichern und Seufzern bleiben würde.

Wie zur Bestätigung erklang ein leises, kehliges Stöhnen und Remus verdrehte mit einem Lächeln die Augen. Sirius war wirklich unverbesserlich. Und wenn er ihre kleinen Lustschreie, nur mühsam gedämpft durch seine Lippen, richtig deutete, machte Pads seine Sache richtig gut. Kein Wunder, dass es Stella nicht lange neben sich auf der weichen Wolldecke gehalten hatte. Momentan lugte sie neugierig zwischen den Zweigen der Trauerweise hindurch und bot ihm so einen verzehrenden Blick auf ihr Hinterteil. Ein Anblick, der die schwarze Badehose teuflisch eng werden ließ!

„Man soll nicht so neugierig sein, Liebes", mahnte er mit einem leisen Lachen in der Stimme. „Die Beiden könnten sich belästigt fühlen."

Stella wandte sich nur um und grinste ihn breit an. „Verzeih´ dieses Vorurteil, aber ich bin fest überzeugt, dass die Beiden belästigt werden wollen. Ansonsten würden sie nicht so offenherzig mitten im See stehen und sich genüsslich alle Kleider vom Leib streicheln."

Remus lachte leise und musste ihr eigentlich Recht geben. Von Sirius wusste er, dass für ihn das Leben eine Bühne war und er es mochte, im Rampenlicht zu stehen. Und Lena ließ sich offenbar nur zu gern dazu verführen.

„So wie sie klingt, ist Pads aber schon über das ‚Kleider davon streicheln' hinaus", grinste er, als die Betreffende grade Sirius´ Namen stöhnte – hingebungsvoll, übrigens. Allein die Geräuschkulisse ließ ihn hart wie Granit werden! Und seine Neugierde wachsen, selbst einmal einen Blick zu riskieren.

‚_Tja, Liebe Mrs. Rowling, das passt doch mal so gar nicht zu Ihrem halb vertrockneten Spießer-Wolf, was?'_

Und weitaus verlockender wurde diese Vorstellung durch die schöne Göttin dort genau vor ihm, die in diesem sündigen dunkelroten Einteiler steckte. Er würde gar nicht viel tun müssen. Nur das Stückchen Stoff zur Seite schieben, welches das Paradies für ihn verbarg. Ob es sie feucht machte, zuzusehen? Allein der Gedanke ließ sein bestes Stück ungeduldig zucken. Und ihn innerhalb von einer Sekunde auf die Füße kommen.

Mit fast schon raubtierhafter Präzision – irgendetwas Gutes musste der Wolf schließlich haben (abgesehen von dem schier nicht zu stillenden sexuellen Hunger, seit er diese Frau kannte) – schlich er sich von hinten an sie heran und umschloss ihre prallen Brüste mit beiden Händen. Sie keuchte leise und warf ihm einen überrascht-erleichterten Blick über die Schulter zu. Er zwinkerte und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem duftenden Nacken.

„Sieh´ hin", murmelte er mit heiserer Stimme, während er ihre Haut mit Lippen, Zähnen und Zunge in Flammen setzte. „Dir soll doch nichts entgehen. Und ich will, dass Du mir alles erzählst."

Remus konnte sie schlucken hören und grinste in sich hinein. Er liebte es, diese Frau ein wenig aus der Fassung zu bringen. Etwas, das ihm manchmal wunderbar leicht gelang, weil sie in manchen Situationen immer noch den Weichspül-Wolf aus den Rowling-Büchern vor Augen zu haben schien.

„Was tun sie grade, Süße?" Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein heiseres, dunkles Grollen und wurde unterstrichen von seinen Fingern, die ihre Brustwarzen sanft zwirbelten.

Stella räusperte sich. Ihr Mund war plötzlich staubtrocken und sie wagte es zu bezweifeln, dass sie einen wirklich vernünftigen Satz herausbringen würde. Da war auf der einen Seite dieser dunkle, herrliche Mann, der sich hingebungsvoll dem Körper ihrer Freundin widmete und andererseits dieser heiße, talentierte Wolf, der sich von hinten gegen sie drängte und ihren Körper mit kleinen Bissen und streichelnden Küssen verwöhnte.

Sprache? Was war das? Das Einzige, an das sie sich mit Vehemenz erinnern konnte war, das sie Remus in sich haben wollte. Tief und langsam. Und dann immer härter, bis sie beide explodierten. Nur leider schien Remus andere Dinge zu planen. Denn als sie weiterhin schwieg löste er die Lippen von ihrem Hals und seine Hände lockerten ihren Griff.

Verdammt!

‚_Reiß Dich zusammen, Winter!'_

„Er … chrm … sie … sie küssen sich." Für diesen fadenscheinigen Satz wurde sie mit einem erneuten Zwirbeln ihrer Brustwarzen belohnt, was sie leise keuchen ließ. Und sie zu mehr ermutigte.

„L… Lena gleitet jetzt an ihm hinab, ihre Hände hat sie in seine … Badehose … geschoben. Ganz langsam geht sie in die Knie, bis sie vor … ihm kniet." Sie stockte. Gute Güte, war dieser Kerl gut gebaut. Nichts im Gegensatz zu der herrlichen Waffe in der Badehose von Remus hinter ihr, aber Sirius war trotzdem ehrfurchtgebietend groß. Und offenbar schmeckte er köstlich, wenn sie den Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Freundin richtig deutete.

„Sie … sie bläst ihn. Und er genießt es. Vollkommen. Himmel, sie scheint gut zu sein. Wirklich gut, denn … oh Mann …" Sie musste eine Pause machen, da Remus Finger langsam und bedächtig über den schon feuchten Stoff ihres Badeanzuges strichen.

„Seine Hände … chrm … Er zieht sie wieder hoch. Und streichelt ihren Hals entlang. Tiefer. Über ihre Brüste. Bis ich sie nicht mehr sehen kann, weil sie unter der Wasseroberfläche … oh!"

Remus Hände waren ihren Worten gefolgt. Zumindest eine. Die Andere blieb, wo sie war und knetete sanft ihre Brust, während sich die Erste zwischen ihre Schenkel schob. Mhhhhh! Stella schloss die Augen und gab sich einem Moment lang schlicht diesem Gefühl hin. Er war so unglaublich talentiert darin, sie fast bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit zu erregen. Und es dauerte einen Moment, ehe sie wieder halbwegs logisch denken konnte. Das war also sein Spiel? Das kleine Teufelchen in ihrem Inneren grinste breit. Na, wenn das so war… damit ließ sich doch arbeiten.

„Sirius schiebt den Stoff zwischen ihren Schenkeln zur Seite und streicht sanft, aber bestimmt über ihre feuchten Fältchen", spann sie die Geschichte weiter und gab ein ersticktes Geräusch von sich, als sein Finger sich ebenfalls ihrem feuchten Geheimnis näherte. Ja! Oh ja!

Doch leider hielt er inne – und lachte leise. Mit einer fragend gehobenen Augenbraue wandte sie ihm ihr Gesicht zu. Er nutzte diese Bewegung sofort für einen langen, tiefen Kuss, ehe er sie anzwinkerte.

„Die Beiden stehen hüfthoch im Wasser. Du kannst gar nicht sehen, was er mit ihr tut."

„Künstlerische Freiheit", erwiderte sie ohne rot zu werden trocken und seine Brust, die sich gegen ihren Rücken schmiegte bebte vor unterdrücktem Lachen.

„Kleines Biest", schalt er sie wenig überzeugend. „Aber da Deine Version durchaus möglich ist…" Sanft schob er eine Fingerspitze zwischen ihre Fältchen, bis er auf die kleine, harte Perle traf, die sie zucken und bocken ließ. Zufrieden beobachtete er, wie sie die Augen schloss und sich hilflos auf die Lippe biss.

„Weißt Du, was er jetzt mit ihr tut?" fragte er mit leiser, vibrierender Stimme und Stella konnte nur stumm den Kopf schütteln. Merlin, es war so herrlich, was er da tat!

„Er hat sie grade auf einen der Felsen gesetzt. Sein Mund versenkt sich in ihre Wärme und Enge und sie zuckt unter seinen Liebkosungen. Zuckst Du auch für mich?" Ein dominanter Strich über ihre Klitoris ließ sie aufseufzen und brachte ihm die gewünschte körperliche Reaktion.

„Gutes Mädchen", lobte er leise. „Kannst Du Dir vorstellen, wie feucht sie jetzt ist? Nur durch das Streicheln seiner Zunge? Und wie hart er ist? Sirius kann es sicher nicht mehr erwarten, sie endlich zu nehmen. Nicht, nachdem ihre Lippen so kundige Vorarbeit geleistet haben, nicht wahr? Aber noch nicht. Noch ist es zu früh." Seine ehrfurchgebietende Erregung presste sich fest in den Spalt ihres Pos und ließ sie verzückt leise aufschreien.

„Erst will er sie kommen sehen. Ob sie schreit, wenn sie den Höhepunkt erreicht, so wie Du?" Seine zweite Hand hatte nun ebenfalls ihre Brust verlassen und schob den Stoff zwischen ihren Schenkeln gänzlich zur Seite. Nur um mit zwei Fingern tief in ihre Feuchtigkeit zu tauchen und mit ihnen tiefe, langsame Stöße zu vollführen. Stella wimmerte leise.

„Sieh´ hin, meine Süße", forderte er mit samtener Stimme und sie konnte seinem Befehl nur mühsam folgen. Ihre Freundin lag wirklich mit dem Rücken auf dem hüfthohen Felsen, an den Sirius sich eben noch hilflos geklammert hatte. Ihre Schenkel waren gespreizt, der dunkle Schopf von Sirius hob und senkte sich dazwischen und ihre abgehackten kleinen Schreie erfüllten die Luft. Und dann erbebte sie. So heftig, das Stella sicher war, sie würde jeden Moment vom Felsen hinunter rutschen. Und dann verschwamm Stellas eigene Welt, weil Remus seine Fingerspitze schnell und kräftig über ihre Klitoris rieb und die Wellen der Ekstase sie fortspülten. Hätte er sie nicht gehalten, sie wäre sicher gestürzt.

Heftig atmend lehnte sie sich an den Mann hinter ihr, die Augen geschlossen und genoss einen Moment lang nur die körperliche Nähe und die beschwichtigenden Küsse, die auf ihren Nacken und den Übergang vom Hals in die Schulter hinabregneten. Ehe sie fast abrupt hochgezogen wurde.

Im nächsten Moment spürte sie den Stamm der Trauerweide in ihrem Rücken und Remus Lippen auf ihren. Hilflos schlang sie Arme um seinen Hals und ein Bein um seine Hüfte, drängte sich an ihn, spürte, wie seine Hand an seiner Badehose zerrte und er bei dieser ungeduldigen Bewegung mit den Fingerknöcheln erneut über ihre Klitoris strich. Und dann schob er auch den Stoff ihres Badeanzuges zur Seite. Innerhalb eines einzigen Herzschlages war er in ihr, keuchte an ihrem Mund leise, ehe er einen Moment ganz still hielt und ihre Unterlippe zwischen seine Zähne zog und sanft daran knabberte.

„Genug zugesehen", murmelte er heiser, presste seine Lippen auf ihre und strich quälend langsam mit seiner Zunge über die ihre. Stella wimmerte. Und sie tat es noch einmal, als seine Hände die Träger ihres Badeanzuges fanden und sie ungeduldig hinabzerrten, bis ihre Brüste frei lagen und er die Lippen um eine ihrer Spitzen schließen konnte.

Diese winzigen Bewegungen ließen Stella seufzen und wimmern. Und als er jetzt endlich sein langsames, quälendes Tempo aufnahm, sie leckte, bis ihre Brüste hart und gespannt waren vor Erwartung, stöhnte Stella laut auf. Sirius und Lena waren vergessen. Die ganze Welt war vergessen. Was zählte war nur der leidenschaftliche Wolf, der sie gegen den Baum drängte, dessen Lippen feuchte Muster auf ihrer erhitzten Haut malten – und dessen Hände mit sanfter Zärtlichkeit über ihren nun langsam doch deutlich gewölbten Bauch fuhren.

„Davon habe ich geträumt", flüsterte sie erstickt, während er in sie stieß, genüsslich und ohne Eile.

„Wirklich?" Er lächelte, die Augen golden, ehe er zwinkerte. „Ich mag Deine Geschichten", erwiderte er selbst atemlos, ehe er eine Hand von ihrem Bauch tiefer schob, zwischen ihre Körper. Stella stöhnte leise – und dann biss sie ihn, konnte nicht anders, musste die Zähne in diesen herrlichen Mann graben. Er stöhnte, die Striche seiner Finger über ihrer Perle wurden dominanter, drängender, ebenso wie sein Rhythmus. Und sie begegnete ihm mit gleicher Leidenschaft, warf sich ihm entgegen, wieder und wieder, spannte die inneren Muskeln, wenn er drohte aus ihr heraus zu gleiten, und entlockte ihm so tiefe Laute der Lust. Ebenso wie festere Stöße, schnellere. Und dann erbebte die Erde unter ihren Füßen, Stella fiel und Remus folgte ihr. Dieser Frau würde er überall hin folgen.

Momente später, als sie langsam wieder auf sicheren Erdboden zurückkehrten, drang ein Schrei an Remus' Ohr. Er hatte die Stirn gegen Stellas gelehnt, atmete schwer – und lächelte. Offenbar war Sirius immer noch dabei, seine Frau in den sexuellen Wahnsinn zu treiben. Doch nur Sekunden später erklang der Schrei erneut, und erst jetzt erkannte Remus die Angst darin.

Sein Kopf schoss hoch und er lauschte. Lautes Platschen war zu hören, fremde Stimmen. Und Lena, die Sirius' Namen schrie. Die Panik darin stellte ihm alle Nackenhaare auf.

Hastig löste er sich von Stella, die ihn erschrocken ansah, zerrte seine Badehose hinauf, während sie sich die Träger wieder über die Schultern hochstreifte und bedeutete ihr wortlos, sich nicht von der Stelle zu rühren. Und dann pirschte er sich so lautlos er konnte an die herabhängenden Zweige heran.

Lena schrie immer noch, aber von Sirius war kein Laut zu hören. Remus lauschte innerlich bebend auf die Stimme des Freundes, betete um ein wütendes „STUPOR!" seinerseits. Aber alles was er hören konnte waren nun Schluchzer und hämisches Gelächter.

‚_Oh Merlin, lass mich nicht zu spät kommen! Verfluchte Hölle, wir hätten aufpassen müssen!' _

Vorsichtig schob er die Fingerspitzen zwischen die elastischen Zweige und Stella hielt die Luft an. Die Schreie und das Weinen ihrer Freundin zerrten an ihren Nerven und trieben ihr eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Weckten den Wunsch zu helfen! Oh Gott, was geschah da?

Nackte Angst durchströmte ihre Adern, während sie stocksteif dabei zusah, wie Remus die Zweige mit einer Faust umballte und den Zauberstab in seiner rechten Hand umklammerte. Und dann, grade als er zum Sprung ansetzte, wurde die Wand aus Zweigen auseinander gerissen, Hände packten ihn und er verschwand aus ihrem Blickfeld.

Auch Stella schrie, ihr Magen drehte sich um, als sie das dumpfe Geräusch eines Falles hörte, sie stürzte nach vorn, musste ihm helfen. Doch auch sie wurde gepackt, als sie versuchte durch die Zweige zu brechen. Hände umklammerten ihre Oberarme grob, sie wurde nach vorn gezerrt und blickte im nächsten Moment in die kältesten blauen Augen, die sie jemals gesehen hatte.

„Na, wen haben wir denn da? Noch so eine Nixe."

Panisch blickte Stella sich um. Als erstes fiel ihr die Freundin in die Augen, die – immer noch halb entblößt – von einem grobschlächtigen Mann festgehalten wurde. Sie wehrte sich nach Kräften, ihr Kopf nach hinten gewandt und sie schrie immer wieder unter Schluchzern Sirius' Namen. Stellas zweiter Blick fiel auf Remus. Regungslos lag er im Gras, nur wenige Schritte von ihr entfernt, Blut rann aus einer Platzwunde am Kopf.

„Liebling!"

Sie wollte sich losreißen, doch die langen, blassen Finger umklammerten ihre Oberarme nur noch fester und entlockten ihr einen Schmerzenslaut.

„Wenn wir gewusst hätten, das der Orden solche Schätze bewahrt", der Mann ließ einen anzüglichen Blick über Stellas nur in einen Badeanzug gehüllten Körper gleiten, „dann hätten wir schon längst mal dort vorbeigeschaut. Nicht wahr, Jungs!"

Die anderen Männer, alle in dunkle Kutten gehüllt, lachten und machten schmutzige Gesten. Stella wurde schlecht. Rasend vor Zorn funkelte sie den Mann vor sich an. Und dann wurde ihr klar, wer dort vor ihr stand. Weißblondes Haar, eisblaue Augen, ein herablassender Gesichtsausdruck …

Lucius Malfoy!

Und sie tat das Erste, was ihr in ihrer eingeschränkten Situation einfiel – sie rammte ihm mit voller Wucht das Knie in die Weichteile. Auf dass er bluten möge, so wie Remus es tat!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Oh Gott! Todesser! Was wollen die denn von zwei Muggeln! Und wohin bringen sie unsere Ladies? Und was ist mit Remus und Sirius? So viele Fragen ... Wer bald eine Antwort will, sollte einen Kommi hinterlassen! Sonst klappt es vielleicht erst nächsten Monat..._


	22. Schock und Angst

**_A/N:_**_ Guten Morgen, ihr Lieben! Na, zittern die Fingerchen schon? Wir haben wirklich so schnell gemacht wie wir konnten. Aber Kollegen, die auch namentlich die Ruhe weg haben (arbeiten, was ist das?) und frisch gebackene Mamis, die in jedem Pickelchen eine todbringende Krankheit sehen, nehmen uns zurzeit sehr in Beschlag. Sorry! Wir hoffen auf Besserung! Aber jetzt viel Spaß!

* * *

_

**Summary: **Zwei Muggel machen heute eine unfreiwillige Katakombenbesichtigung und sind dafür definitiv falsch gekleidet – zur Freude (fast) aller Anwesenden. Außerdem werden sie mit der größten Käfer-Plage Londons konfrontiert – und wünschen sich die überdimensionale Fliegenklatsche sehnlichst herbei.

**In weiteren Rollen:** Ein wirklich erwachsener Auserwählter, ein wirklich Kind gebliebener Animagus und ein Wolf mit Kopfschmerzen. Außerdem noch ein kleiner Albino, der von Grimms Märchen wirklich so gar keine Ahnung hat und in Muggelkunde sang- und klanglos durchgefallen wäre.

* * *

**Schock und Angst**

Das Dröhnen in seinem Schädel hätte einem ganzen Bienenschwarm zu Ehre gereicht. Nur mühsam schaffte es Remus Lupin die bleierne Bewusstlosigkeit abzuschütteln und die tonnenschweren Augenlieder zu heben. Das helle Licht brannte ihm in den Augen und schickte eine erneute Welle aus konzentriertem Schmerz durch seinen Schädel. AU! Und sein Hinterkopf pochte, als ob er einen kräftigen Schlag mit einem Knüppel abbekommen hatte. Nun, wohl eher ein Zauberstab und ein extrem gemeiner „Dolens". Stöhnend rollte er sich auf den Rücken und bereute diese Bewegung fast augenblicklich. Und er schmeckte auch Blut auf seiner Zunge. Was war passiert? An den Dolens-Spruch konnte er sich dunkel erinnern. Und davor?

Davor war er mit Stella zusammen gewesen, oder? Ja genau. Er hatte sie geliebt, unter einer Trauerweide. Und dann hatte Lena geschrieen. Jäh durchzuckte ihn die Erinnerung und er vergaß den Schmerz, setzte sich ruckartig auf und schüttelte unwillig den Kopf, um den Schwindel abzuschütteln.

Stella! Todesser! Oh Merlin!

Mit einem Satz war er auf den Füßen und blickte sich gehetzt und kampfbereit um. Von Stella und Lena keine Spur. Aber dafür war das Gras neben der Trauerweide zertrampelt. Und da waren Fußabdrücke von mindestens drei verschiedenen Personen im Sand. Und dann lag da noch etwas Glitzerndes ... Stellas Haarspange! Er hob sie auf und schloss fest die Finger darum, während er mit angstverzerrter Stimme laut nach den Frauen und seinem Freund rief. Doch alles, was er als Antwort darauf hören konnte, war ein erbärmliches, würgendes Husten. Und dann entdeckte er Sirius. Sein Freund war offenbar Merlin sei Dank ans Ufer gespült worden, hockte nun schwankend auf allen Vieren am Rande des Sees und spuckte grade einen Schwall Wasser. Remus eilte an seine Seite und klopfte ihm heftig auf den Rücken. Was zur Folge hatte, das Sirius in den Armen einknickte und keuchend nach Luft schnappte.

„Tu´ Dir nur keinen Zwang an und schlag noch ein bisschen fester! Ich wusste ja schon immer, dass Du es irgendwann sein würdest, der mich umbringt, Moon", erklärte er mit rauer Stimme.

„Alles klar bei Dir?" erwiderte Remus ohne auf den vorherigen Kommentar einzugehen. Sirius nickte und stemmte sich wieder hoch.

„Was ist passiert? Eben war ich noch mit Lena im Wasser … und dann weiß ich nichts mehr." Er riss die Augen auf, als ihm die Tragweite dieser Worte klar wurde. Wacklig kam er auf die Füße und rief panisch ihren Namen.

„Sie sind weg." Remus blinzelte immer noch gegen den Schwindel an, der sich einfach nicht abschütteln lassen wollte.

Sirius führ herum und starrte ihn alarmiert an. „Was heißt ‚weg'?"

„Sie sind entführt worden, nehme ich an. Todesser." Moony kämpfte gegen seine eigene Panik und um seine Körperbeherrschung und atmete tief und gleichmäßig, um sich nicht vor den wackligen Füßen seines Freundes zu erbrechen.

„Entführt? Aber warum? Was für einen Wert haben unsere Frauen für Voldemort?" Da sein Freund nicht gleich antwortete, fuhr Sirius drängender fort: „REMUS! Was will er von ihnen?"

„Ich … weiß nicht … Gott, ist mir schlecht."

Padfoots Blick wanderte besorgt über seinen Freund, bis er an der Platzwunde am Kopf hängen blieb. „So eine Scheiße!" fluchte er leidenschaftlich, ehe er Remus mühsam auf die Füße zog und mit fast übermenschlicher Kraftanstrengung apparierte.

Er würde ihn nur schnell zu Madam Pomfrey bringen und dann zurückkommen! Mit einer ganzen Armee von Auroren, wenn nötig! Und dann würde er Lena finden! Und jeden persönlich auseinandernehmen, der es gewagt hatte, sie auch nur schief anzusehen!

Wobei ihm einfiel, dass sie, bevor diese Verbrecher über sie beide hergefallen waren, nur mit einem sanften, befriedigten Lächeln bekleidet gewesen war...

Oh, verdammt!

- - - - -

Oh, verdammt!

Der Bienenschwarm in Remus' Kopf hatte offenbar Verstärkung von einer Million ausgewachsener Hummeln bekommen. Und wenn Sirius weiter so brüllte, würde ihm der Schädel vermutlich binnen kürzester Zeit von den Schultern fallen und den Tisch entlang rollen, an dem sich verschiedene Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix' versammelt hatten.

Mit einem dankbaren Nicken griff er nach dem Becher, den Madam Pomfrey ihm gerade mit strafendem Blick, weil er sich geweigert hatte, sich von ihr ins Bett stecken zu lassen, zuschob, und stürzte den Inhalt hinunter. Das tat gut! Rettung in allerletzter Minute, sozusagen. Der Trank gegen seine Gehirnerschütterung war zwar ein verflucht ekliges Gebräu, aber er half fast augenblicklich. Wenn diese verfluchten Todesser doch auch so schnell aufzuspüren und zu vernichten wären...

Todesser ... Oh Gott...

Stella ... Er durfte gar nicht darüber nachdenken!

Wohl zum tausendsten Mal innerhalb der letzten fünf Minuten krampfte sich seine Hand um die Spange, die er in der Hosentasche mit sich herumtrug und er schluckte erneut gegen die Panik an, die ihm die Kehle verengte. Diese verfluchten Kerle hatten seine Frau in ihrer Gewalt.

Seine SCHWANGERE Frau!

Oh Merlin, was sollte er jetzt nur tun?

Wie ein Wilder herumbrüllen würde sicher nicht viel bringen, kombinierte er messerscharf, angesichts der Geschehnisse am Tisch. Immerhin biss Sirius mit dieser Variante ja auch schon seit einer ganzen Weile erfolgreich auf Granit. Auch wenn der Zaubereiminister ihm seine Erregung zugute zu halten schien und darauf verzichtete, ihn kurzerhand mit einem ‚Silentio' zu belegen, weil seine Wut und Verzweiflung jede vernünftige Beratung des Ordens schlicht unmöglich machte.

Snape hingegen lag eine solche Rücksichtnahme natürlich völlig fern.

„Verdammt, Black! Jetzt reiß dich endlich mal zusammen und hör auf, mit deinem Schwanz zu denken! Regelmäßiger Sex scheint bei ehemaligen Askaban-Insassen wohl suchterzeugend zu wirken! Aber deine postpubertären Entzugserscheinungen kannst du woanders ausleben! Hier beraten Erwachsene!"

Oh Merlin, der Kerl war eindeutig lebensmüde...

... konnte Remus gerade noch denken, bevor Sirius bereits mit einem einzigen, geschmeidigen Satz über den Tisch hechtete und den Tränkemeister an die Wand neben der Tür nagelte. Zornig presste er ihn gegen die Mauer.

„Halt die Klappe! Halt verdammt noch mal deine Klappe, Snape! Du weißt doch gar nicht, worüber du gerade redest! Hier geht es um Lena! Die Kerle haben meine schwangere Frau in ihrer Gewalt! Und keiner hier hat auch nur im Entferntesten eine Ahnung, wo sie sie gefangen halten und was sie überhaupt von ihr wollen! Und du verlangst von mir, dass ich mich beruhige? Ich will mich nicht beruhigen! Ich will nur Lena unversehrt zurück! Und ich will ein paar Todesserhälse umdrehen! Aber zur Not nehme ich auch erst einmal mit deinem vorlieb!"

„Sirius, das ist nicht sonderlich konstruktiv!"

Diese in ruhigem Ton hervorgebrachte Ermahnung kam von Harry, der mit angespanntem Gesichtsausdruck auf dem Platz neben seinem Paten saß, was vermutlich der einzige Grund dafür war, warum der Angesprochene sich tatsächlich – wenn auch sichtlich mühsam – beruhigte und sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl fallen ließ, wo er sich mit zitternden Fingern durch das Haar fuhr, bevor er das Gesicht in den Händen vergrub.

„Ich weiß. Verdammt noch mal, ich weiß es wirklich. Es ist nur ..."

„Du hast Angst um Lena." Harry legte ihm verständnisvoll die Hand auf die Schulter, während sein Blick unwillkürlich kurz zu Ginny hinüberzuckte. Allein die Vorstellung, dass _sie_ ... Nein, jetzt nicht!

„Und du hast Angst um euer Baby", fuhr er deshalb nur leise fort und drückte verständnisvoll Sirius' Schulter. „Wir alle wissen das. Und auch wenn außer Remus vermutlich niemand hier am Tisch wirklich nachvollziehen kann, was du gerade durchmachst, wollen wir alle doch nur eines; dir und ihm helfen, Lena und Stella unversehrt zurück zu bekommen." Er warf einen mahnenden Blick auf das verkniffene Gesicht des Tränkemeisters und fügte in bestimmtem Ton hinzu: „Das gilt übrigens auch für Snape."

Dieser verzog zwar kurz missmutig das Gesicht, nahm aber ebenfalls wieder Platz. Allerdings ließ er es sich nicht nehmen, etwas davon vor sich hin zu brummeln, dass es ja ein Glück wäre, dass der hochwohlgeborene Sirius Black sich allein in dieser Situation befände, wie man unschwer an dessen Verhalten erkennen könne.

Einen Augenblick herrschte betretenes Schweigen im Raum.

Dann stieß Sirius die Luft in einem abgrundtiefen Seufzer aus und blickte seinem besten Freund über den Tisch hinweg in die Augen. „Tut mir Leid, Moony. Ich habe nicht einmal darüber nachgedacht, dass du dich genauso fühlen musst wie ich. Schließlich ist Stella ja auch ..."

Remus nickte nur. Wenn er ganz ehrlich zu sich war, musste er zugeben, dass seine eigenen Gedanken sich auch mehr um Stella als um Lena gedreht hatten.

„Nun gut!" Dumbledore ergriff das Wort und blickte in die Runde. „Nachdem wir uns jetzt alle wieder beruhigt haben, sollten wir vielleicht darüber reden, was jetzt zu tun ist. Sirius, Remus, habt ihr irgendetwas mitbekommen? Habt ihr einen der Entführer erkannt? Oder etwas gehört, was uns weiterhelfen könnte?"

Remus schüttelte unter dem forschenden Blick des Zaubereiministers nur den Kopf. „Nein, nichts. Ich habe nur Lena schreien hören. Aber als ich nachsehen wollte, was da los war, bekam ich einen ziemlich harten Dolens-Fluch ab. Und von da an ... Ich weiß nur noch, dass ich irgendwann wieder zu mir kam. Und da ... da waren die Frauen schon weg. Und Sirius kämpfte sich gerade aus dem Wasser ..."

„Ich habe auch nichts gesehen. Da war nur dieses Knacken zwischen den Bäumen, aber bevor ich mich umdrehen konnte, habe ich schon einen Schocker abbekommen. Und dann weiß ich noch, dass ich mich an diesem Baumstumpf festgeklammert habe, damit ich nicht untergehe. Und dass ich es kaum geschafft habe. Und Lena hat geschrieen. Sie hat so verzweifelt nach mir geschrieen und ich konnte ihr nicht helfen ..." Seine Hände ballten sich auf der Tischplatte zu festen Fäusten, bevor er mit versagender Stimme leise wiederholte: „Ich konnte ihr nicht helfen."

Der Druck von Harrys Hand, die noch immer auf der Schulter seines Paten lag, verstärkte sich. „Wir werden sie finden, Sirius." Harry blickte zu Remus hinüber. „Wir finden sie beide."

Wenn er es doch nur glauben könnte...

Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung zog Remus die Spange aus seiner Tasche und legte sie vor sich auf den Tisch. Billiges, schwarzes Plastik, besetzt mit ein paar glitzernden Strasssteinen. Nichts Besonderes. Aber im Moment die einzige Verbindung, die er zu seiner Frau hatte ... und zu dem Baby...

Das Baby ... Oh Gott, Stellas Kinder! Was sollte er ihnen sagen, wenn sie nicht gefunden wurde? Wenn diese Todesser sie töteten? Dass sie gestorben war, weil er sie aus ihrem Leben, ihrer Welt herausgerissen hatte? Dass sie noch am Leben sein könnte, wenn er die Finger von ihr gelassen hätte...?

Mit zitternden Fingern strich er über den Kunststoff. _‚Oh Merlin, Liebling, es tut mir so Leid. Nichts von dem, was du jetzt durchmachen musst, wäre passiert, wenn ich mich einfach aus deinem Leben herausgehalten hätte. Du könntest jetzt bei deinen Kindern sein ...'_

Mitleidig musterte Dumbledore den Mann, der es einfach nicht schaffte, diesen komischen Modeschmuck nicht zu berühren. Wenn er ihm doch helfen könnte! Wenn er doch noch etwas anderes tun könnte, als sämtliche Auroren mit Hochdruck allen möglichen Spuren nachgehen zu lassen. Sämtliche Personen, die nur entfernt verdächtig waren, Verbindung zu Voldemort zu haben, wurden rund um die Uhr beschattet, weil man hoffte, dass sie die Ministeriumsleute dorthin führen könnten, wo die zwei Muggelfrauen gefangengehalten worden.

Aber wenn seine Vermutung richtig war – eine Vermutung, die so abstrus und abenteuerlich war, dass er sie nicht einmal zu artikulieren wagte – würden Miss Langer und Miss Srbeny sich nur selbst befreien können.

Wenn er im Recht war, und er war selten im Unrecht, dann konnte er nur hoffen, dass sie sich ihrer Fähigkeiten rechtzeitig bewusst wurden.

Hoffentlich wären sie clever genug, um ihre Chancen zu erkennen und zu nutzen.

- - - - -

Es war ziemlich kühl in diesem Kelleraum, wenn man bedachte, dass sie nur mit ihren Badeanzügen bekleidet waren. Und wenn Lena, während die Kerle in den dunklen Kutten sie weggezerrt hatten, nicht aus purem Instinkt und Reflex heraus nach ihrem Badeanzug gegriffen hätte, der just in diesem Moment neben ihr im Wasser vorbeischwamm, dann hätte zumindest sie jetzt nicht einen einzigen Faden am Leib.

Aber die noch immer nicht ganz trockene Badebekleidung hielt – auch wenn sie sie wenigstens notdürftig vor den gierigen Blicken der zwei Todesser schützte, die man zu ihrer Bewachung vor die Gittertür gestellt hatte – nicht besonders warm. Und das englische Wetter schien ausgerechnet heute Abend seinem Ruf alle Ehre machen zu wollen. Dichter, klammer Nebel waberte vor dem ebenfalls vergitterten Fensterchen vorbei und die kalte, feuchte Luft schien förmlich aus jeder Mauerritze zu kriechen und mit eisigen Fingern nach den zwei Frauen zu greifen, die sich wärmesuchend dicht nebeneinander in die von der ebenfalls vergitterten Fensteröffnung am weitesten entfernten Ecke gekauert hatten und die beiden finsteren Gestalten vor der Gittertür mit misstrauischen Blicken bedachten.

Allein, wie diese Deppen glotzen! Hatten die noch nie zwei Frauen im Badeanzug gesehen? Perverses Pack!

Stella und Lena hockten bereits seit Stunden hier. Seit dem Augenblick, in dem man sie – nach einer kurzen, übelkeitserregenden Apparation – unsanft durch die gewölbte Türöffnung gestoßen hatte und das schwere Gitter hinter ihnen ins Schloss gefallen war – zusätzlich zugehext und gesichert mit einem ‚Colloportus'.

Diese Todesser schienen ja eine Wahnsinns-Angst zu haben, dass sie – zwei einfache, schwer bewachte Muggelfrauen – von diesem lauschigen Plätzchen hier verduften könnten!

Schwere Schritte näherten sich, und Stella spürte, wie Lena sich neben ihr unwillkürlich anspannte. Himmel, woher nahm die Freundin nur den Mut zu diesem harten, entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck? Obwohl sie selbst diejenige gewesen war, die bei dem Überfall dafür gesorgt hatte, dass Narcissa Malfoy zukünftig wahrscheinlich auf empfängnisverhütende Maßnahmen verzichten konnte, war ihr jetzt alles andere als kämpferisch zumute. Was in gewisser Weise wohl etwas mit ihrer angeschwollenen, heftig schmerzenden Gesichtshälfte zu tun hatte, wo der harte Fausthieb des einen Todessers sie getroffen hatte, während Malfoy jaulend und die Hände an seine arg malträtierten Weichteile pressend zu Boden gegangen war.

Aber selbst diese Erinnerung vermochte es im Augenblick nicht, sie aufzumuntern.

Sie wollte nur noch zurück zu Remus. Wollte spüren, wie er schützend die Arme um sie legte und hören, wie er ihr versicherte, dass alles wieder in Ordnung wäre. Dass niemand ihr und ihrem Baby etwas zuleide tun würde. Dass nichts und niemand sie je wieder trennen würde...

Stattdessen wusste sie nicht einmal, ob er überhaupt noch am Leben war. Sie schloss kurz die Augen und versuchte die Bilder zu verdrängen, die ihr immer wieder in den Sinn kamen. Er hatte so absolut reglos dagelegen! Und dann war da auch noch Blut aus seiner Kopfwunde geflossen ... so schrecklich viel Blut!

Vermutlich war es ja dieses Bild, das sie einfach nicht aus dem Kopf bekam, welches ihr letztendlich alle Kraft zum Widerstand geraubt hatte. Remus – reglos am Boden liegend, heftig blutend ... und tot? Oh Himmel ...

Aber gerade jetzt, in diesem Augenblick, als sie diesen Todessern gegenüberstand, verkehrte sich ihre ängstliche Reaktion ins Gegenteil. Denn wenn er tot war ... wofür sollte sie dann am Leben bleiben? _Er_ war doch ihr Leben...

Lena schien ähnliche Gedanken und Gefühle zu hegen, denn sie funkelte die drei Gestalten, die eben durch die Gittertür traten, entschlossen an. Und so hob auch Stella, getröstet von der innerlichen Stärke der Freundin, störrisch das Kinn. Diese Typen würden sie nicht unterkriegen! Niemals! Ergo – Öl ins Feuer! Und zwar reichlich! Was hatte sie schon zu verlieren?

In spöttischem Ton wandte sie sich also an den Mann ganz links. „Guten Abend, Mr. Malfoy. Geht es Ihnen gut – gesundheitlich?"

Er lief puterrot an, zischte etwas, das wie „verdammte Muggelschlampe" klang und trat drohend noch einen Schritt näher, aber Stella wich nicht einen einzigen Millimeter zurück. Stattdessen hob sie nur ironisch eine Augenbraue, womit sie sein ausgeprägtes Hinken kommentierte. Und der Feigling wich fast sofort einen Schritt zurück und bedeckte seine Kronjuwelen ängstlich mit beiden Händen.

Looser.

„Ruhig, Lucius!" Die Stimme, die unter der tief heruntergezogenen Kapuze des Mittleren hervorkam, klang ziemlich hoch und kalt. „Du willst unsere Gäste doch nicht verschrecken, oder? Sie könnten einen falschen Eindruck bekommen, wenn Du jammerst wie ein getretener Welpe." Die anderen Umstehend lachten laut. „Immerhin brauchen wir sie ja noch!"

Zögernd trat Malfoy noch weiter zurück, aber der Blick, mit dem er die Frauen bedachte – aus sicherer Entfernung, die Tritte unmöglich machte, natürlich – war alles andere als freundlich und verhieß nichts Gutes.

Keine der zwei Frauen schien darüber sonderlich beeindruckt. Dieses Weichei war schließlich nicht halb so bedrohlich, wie der bloße Klang der fremden Stimme!

Lena merkte allerdings auf. Brauchen? Das klang doch gar nicht mal so schlecht, damit ließ sich doch bestimmt arbeiten...

„Guten Abend, meine Damen." Der hohe, unnatürliche Klang der Stimme ließ die höfliche Begrüßung wie eine Farce wirken. Keine der beiden Frauen erwiderte etwas darauf, sondern sie blickten weiterhin mit verengten Augen den Kapuzenträger an. „Ich hoffe, Sie hatten es ausreichend bequem hier."

Stella biss sich auf die Zunge, um nicht damit herauszuplatzen, dass die Klimaanlage super wäre und die hohe Luftfeuchtigkeit bestimmt gut gegen Asthma helfen würde. Gewöhnlich machte sie sich nicht die Mühe, ihr vorlautes Mundwerk zu bremsen, aber in ihrer derzeitigen Situation...

„Wer zum Teufel sind Sie denn?" Lena hatte all ihre Wut zusammengekratzt und diese Worte relativ gelassen gesprochen. Nicht nur die Todesser tauschten sekundenlang verwirrte Blicke, auch Stella sah sie irritiert an.

Dem Kuttenträger schien die Vorstellung, dass er so unpopulär sein könnte, dass diese Muggel ihn nicht kannten, nicht besonders zu gefallen. Seine Stimme kühlte jedenfalls noch um einige weitere Grade ab.

„Oh, ich bin nichts weiter als ein armer Bittsteller, der die Hilfe zweier Genies, wie Sie es sind, benötigt", zischte er. Unnatürlich blasse Hände hoben sich, schoben die Kapuze zurück und entblößten ein hageres Gesicht mit roten Augen und einem grausam verzogenen Mund. Allerdings schien das die einzige Ähnlichkeit zu der von Mrs. Rowling gezeichneten Schlangengestalt.

Vor ihnen stand der leibhaftige Lord Voldemort.

Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis sich sowohl Lena wie auch Stella von dieser Überraschung erholt hatten. Beide hatten die Hände der jeweils Anderen fest umklammert in Erwartung der geschlitzten Nüstern, roten Augen und der zischenden Sprache. Dass davon so wenig wahr war, erschreckte eigenartigerweise Beide. Allerdings war er auch als Mensch nicht gerade eine sympathische Erscheinung.

„Sie … Sie sind …"

„Voldemort." Er grinste hämisch angesichts dieses Gestammels. „Obwohl ich gestehen muss, das mir die Version dieser Muggel-Autorin auch sehr gut gefällt. _‚Der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf'_. Es klingt so herrlich Angst einflößend. Aber solch ein Unsinn kann nur in euren beschränkten Muggel-Köpfen erfunden werden. Es muss wohl die Hoffnung sein, mich so besiegen zu können. Wie hieß dieses Märchen noch gleich, in dem das Böse durch das Nennen des echten Namens gestoppt werden konnte? Rumpelstängel?"

Die Gebrüder Grimm würden vermutlich in ihren Gräbern rotieren, überlegte Lena. Muggelkunde hatte dieser Typ eindeutig geschwänzt...

„Rumpelstielchen." Was DER konnte, konnte sie auch.

„Was?"

„Stiel_chen_", wiederholte Lena erneut und warf Malfoy einen abschätzigen Blick zu. „Das Ding, was das Albinofrettchen dort hinten krampfhaft festhält, damit die angeblich unfähige Muggel neben mir es nicht gänzlich umknickt oder rausreißt."

Malfoy lief vor Wut erneut puterrot an, doch Voldemort lachte nur.

„Und wieso bezeichnen Sie uns als Genies, wenn wir doch so beschränkt sind?" Dies´ kam von Stella, die aus Lenas Satz offenbar ebenfalls Mut gesogen hatte und Voldemort finster musterte.

„Oh, wie jede Regel wird auch diese mit einer Ausnahme bewiesen, meine Damen. Mir kam zu Ohren, das Sie über eine sehr interessante Fähigkeit verfügen." Seine Augen glitzerten gierig. „Offenbar gelingt es Ihnen, geschriebenes Wort wahr werden zu lassen. Und ich denke, dass mir diese Gabe durchaus nützlich sein wird."

„Wenn das so ist, würde ich liebend gerne den einen oder anderen Grabstein beschriften", murmelte Stella aufmüpfig.

„Wer hat Ihnen denn diesen Unsinn …?" begann Lena laut, doch ein spitzes Kichern unterbrach sie und eine grell geschminkte Frau zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

„Oh, das war ich, meine Süßen." Mit einem falschen Lächeln trat Rita Kimmkorn ins Licht und maß die beiden Frauen mit abschätzigem Blick. „Dumbledore schien nicht so schnell im Kombinieren zu sein wie ich. Er wird eben alt. Nur mit einer solchen besonderen Gabe konnten diese ganzen Dinge aus euren schmutzigen, frühpubertären Geschichten wahr werden."

Sie krauste die Nase, während ihr Blick über Lenas halbnackte Gestalt glitt. „Es kann nur so sein. Warum sonst sollte Sirius Black auf so ein Dickerchen abfahren?"

„Weil er Geschmack UND Hirn hat?" stellte Stella kochend vor Wut die Gegenfrage.

Kimmkorn wirbelte herum und kicherte erneut schrill. „Vergiss es, Süße. Wenn der Schwanz gefordert ist, versagt jedes Männerhirn. Ihr glaubt doch wohl nicht, dass ein Kerl wie Sirius Black jemanden wie euch nur eines zweiten Blickes würdigen würde, wenn er nicht durch Magie dazu gezwungen werden würde? Da hilft doch nur, ihn sich ins Bett zu „schreiben", nicht wahr?"

Sie lachte gellend, als der so beleidigten Lena die Tränen in die Augen sprangen. „Oh, ging das unter die Gürtellinie? So ein Pech. Aber keine Sorge, Moppelchen. Ich kümmere mich zukünftig höchst persönlich um ihn und seine Bedürfnisse!" Ihr höhnischer Blick wanderte weiter zu Stella. „Und Fudgeilein wird sich inzwischen um diesen Monsterschoßhund Lupin kümmern. Es wird sich schon ein silberner Käfig für die Bestie finden!"

‚_Er lebt!'_, war alles, was Stella denken konnte. _‚Remus lebt!' _Und Sirius offenbar auch. Und diese verdammte Hexe hatte doch tatsächlich vor, beide erneut in Gefahr zu bringen!

Mit einem erstickten Ausruf schlug sie der aufgetakelten Zicke mitten in das grinsende Gesicht. „Wenn hier jemand weggesperrt gehört, dann bist du das, du hinterhältiges Luder!"

Noch während sie von einem Fluch Voldemorts zurückgeschleudert wurde und schmerzhaft gegen die Wand prallte, stellte sie befriedigt fest, dass ihre Hand einen sauberen Abdruck auf der Wange ihrer Gegnerin hinterlassen hatte. Schade, dass sie nicht die Nase getroffen hatte! Ein knallroter, heftig blutender Zinken würde diesem Miststück bestimmt gut stehen!

„Oh, fühlt sich hier etwa noch jemand angegriffen?" Mit zornigem Fauchen betastete Rita Kimmkorn ihre brennende Wange. „Eins sage ich dir, du Werwolfsflittchen, für diesen Schlag wird dein verdammter Liebhaber büßen! Ein Käfig ist noch viel zu gut für ihn! Ich denke da eher an eine Peitsche mit silberbeschichteten Schnüren!"

„Nein! Du verfluchte Hexe!" Stella rappelte sich auf die Füße, bereit, sich erneut auf ihre Kontrahentin zu werfen. Eine lässige Handbewegung Voldemorts beförderte sie aber sofort erneut zu Boden.

Mit einem erneuten schrillen Kichern verschwand die Reporterin und ließ beide Frauen mit grauenerfüllten Gesichtern allein mit Voldemort und seinen Schergen.

Dieser grinste dämonisch. „Nun, Ladys … Lassen Sie uns darüber sprechen, was Sie für mich tun können, damit ich Sie und die Brut, die Sie in sich tragen, am Leben lasse…"

* * *

_Na super. Was besondere Fähigkeiten einem doch einbrocken können. Müssen Stella und Lena jetzt ewig in diesen Katakomben verschimmeln und brav das schreiben, was Voldy will? Oder finden unsere Helden einen Weg? … Wie würde Moony sagen? Abwarten und Tee trinken! _


	23. Crabbes und Goyles Lernprozess

_Wow, Wahnsinn! Ein dreifaches Hurra! Das Benachrichtigungssystem dieser tollen Seite hier scheint sich von seinem schweren Schluckauf allmählich wieder zu erholen – wurde ja auch langsam Zeit! Ohne Benachrichtigung keine Leser, ohne Leser keine Reviews, ohne Revievs kein neues Kapitel, ätsch! Dankschreiben sind an diese Seite zu richten …Hähähähähähä!  
_

_Okay, Spaß beiseite. Wir gehen zwar auf dem Zahnfleisch, aber ein neues Kapitel haben wir trotzdem für Euch!!! Endlich – ich weiß. Aber es gibt schon wieder Licht am Ende des Tunnels! Der Semesterbeginn hat mich nicht umgebracht. Und jetzt komme ich auch ab und zu mal wieder zu einer einigermaßen christlichen Zeit nach Hause. Also habe ich sogar ein wenig Zeit zum Schreiben … Und bei Bine hängt die Tapete inzwischen auch an den Wänden. Wenn sie jetzt noch ihre böse Erkältung wieder loswird, dann gibt es uns also demnächst hoffentlich wieder regelmäßig! Aber jetzt erst mal viel Spaß mit dem Privatunterricht für die Herren Crabbe und Goyle! Und vergesst die Kommis nicht!_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Summary: **Zwei Deppen … äh … Todesser machen einen Crashkurs in Muggelbewachung und befinden sich anschließend auf dem besten Wege zum Frauenversteher – oder auch nicht, hihi. Ein Wolf wirft einen Blick in die Hölle und zerschlägt statt des Gesichtes eines … Freundes? … einen unschuldigen Türstock. Und ein Animagus bekommt einen Denkanstoß in eine Richtung, in die er eigentlich NIEMALS gehen wollte.

**In weiteren Rollen: **Zwei Muggel, die frieren, hungrig sind, Kultur brauchen und nicht im Traum daran denken, auch nur ein einziges Wort zu schreiben, hilfsbereite aber hilflose Ordensmitglieder und ein Tränkemeister mit einem Hang zur Selbstaufopferung.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Crabbes und Goyles Lernprozess**

Wer immer den Spruch geprägt hat, dass den Einfältigen einst das Himmelreich gehören würde, hatte mit Sicherheit die Herren Crabbe und Goyle nicht gekannt, ging es Stella durch den Kopf, während sie in die stumpfen, ausdruckslosen Gesichter ihrer zwei Bewacher blickte. Die Zwei würden unter Garantie einige Etagen tiefer landen, wenn ihnen mal irgendjemand das zuteilte, was ihnen zustand!

Dummheit an sich war ja nicht weiter schlimm – das war schließlich ein Defizit, an dem viele Menschen litten. Aber Dummheit gepaart mit Gemeinheit ... Da konnte man schon Angst bekommen!

Und Angst hatte sie!

Panische Angst!

Das Problem war nur, dass sie die auf keinen Fall zeigen durfte. Denn damit würde sie den zwei Strolchen, die von Voldemort zu ihrer Bewachung abgestellt worden waren, auch noch in die Hände spielen. Und wenn sie die richtig einschätzte, dann würden sie dann erst richtig unangenehm werden. Typen wie die berauschten sich an der Schwäche anderer. Das kitzelte ihre Grausamkeit vermutlich erst so richtig hervor.

Im Augenblick waren sie und Lena noch geschützt durch die Tatsache, dass dieser Verbrecher Voldemort die Absicht hatte, sich ihre ‚besonderen Fähigkeiten' zunutze zu machen.

Besondere Fähigkeiten, ha! Der Typ hatte doch eine absolute Vollmeise! Und diese total durchgeknallte Kimmkorn-Zicke gehörte eindeutig in eine geschlossene Anstalt! Noch immer befürchtete sie, dass ihr gleich der Rauch aus den Ohren quellen könnte, wenn sie an die Bemerkungen dachte, die diese … diese unmögliche Person über Remus gemacht hatte.

Unwillkürlich ballte sich ihre Hand zur Faust. _‚Bitte, wenn ich das hier überstehe, will ich ihr noch mal begegnen …'_

Aber solange dieser größenwahnsinnige Irre, der die Gewaltherrschaft über die Zaubererwelt anstrebte, der Ansicht war, dass sie ihm ‚den Sieg herbeischreiben' konnten, würde wenigstens keiner seiner Anhänger es wagen, Lena oder ihr etwas anzutun. Also waren sie wohl zunächst erst einmal sicher. Vorerst. Die Frage war nur, was geschehen würde, sobald die Todesser bemerkten, dass weder Lena noch sie selbst diese Option – wenn sie diese Gabe denn wirklich hätten – auch nur in Erwägung ziehen würden...

Aber wie denn bitte auch?

Voldemort den Sieg zu schreiben würde auf jeden Fall bedeuten, Remus und Sirius dadurch zu töten. Himmel, dann könnten sie sie auch gleich erschießen! Und natürlich Harry! Und Dumbledore, diesen undurchschaubaren Snape, die Weasleys, Tonks, Hermine, Kingsley Shacklebolt ...

Nein!

Nein, das konnten sie nicht tun!

Auf gar keinen Fall!

Andererseits würde eine direkte Weigerung nur ihren eigenen qualvollen Tod zur Folge haben. Und damit natürlich auch den Tod der Babys, die sie erwarteten ... Verdammt, sie steckten wirklich in einer fürchterlichen Klemme! Was sollten sie nur tun?

Mühsam riss sie sich zusammen, als ihr angesichts der Ausweglosigkeit ihrer Lage einmal mehr die Tränen in die Augen zu steigen drohten. Es gab nur Eines – auf Zeit spielen. Die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben. Und einen Plan schmieden...

Voldemort verlangte, dass sie ihm eine Geschichte ablieferten, in der die Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix' – allen voran Harry, Sirius und Remus – zu ihrer Rettung in die Katakomben eilten ... und dabei von den zahlenmäßig weit überlegenen Todessern überwältigt und vernichtend geschlagen wurden. Nach der Eliminierung des Ordens gäbe es in ganz England keinen ernst zu nehmenden Gegner mehr für ihn.

Und er wollte diese Geschichte schon zum nächsten Abend...

„Also, so geht das nicht!" Scheinbar frustriert warf Lena neben ihr die Feder hin und wischte das schwere Pergament mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung von dem wackligen Holztisch, den man ihnen nebst zweier ebenso wackligen Stühlen gebracht hatte.

„Ich kann mit diesem Ding nicht schreiben!" Sie warf aus den Augenwinkeln einen Blick zu ihren Bewachern hinüber, bevor sie noch leidenschaftlicher weiterschimpfte: „Und vermutlich würde es auf diese Weise auch gar nicht funktionieren! Wir haben alle unsere Geschichten bisher immer mit Computer oder wenigstens mit einer Schreibmaschine verfasst! Dieses Pergament und dieses Tintenfass – damit kann ich einfach nicht arbeiten!"

„Gibt's n Problem?" Goyle starrte durch die schweren Gitterstäbe zu ihnen hinüber. Seine Stirn war drohend gerunzelt, seine Stimme ein tiefes, zorniges Grollen. „Ihr sollt schreib'n, nich meckern."

„Das würden wir ja auch tun", fauchte Lena genauso aufgebracht zurück, obwohl ihre Hände unter der Tischplatte nervös zitterten. „Aber nicht DAMIT!" Sie wies auf Feder und Pergament. „Wir sind Muggel, zum Teufel noch mal! Wir können mit so was nicht schreiben! Ganz abgesehen davon, dass dieser Tisch und die Stühle nicht dazu geeignet sind, in irgendeiner Form kreativ tätig zu sein! Da kann man nicht länger als eine halbe Stunde drauf sitzen. Haben Sie überhaupt eine Ahnung, wie lange es dauert, eine vernünftige Geschichte zu schreiben?"

„Pech gehabt." Goyle und Crabbe grinsten sich fiese und schadenfroh an. „Habta n Dreck, wa? Müssta Euch eb'n mehr Mühe geb'n."

Stella und Lena wechselten einen kurzen Blick. Verdammt, diese Typen waren sogar zum blöd sein zu dämlich … Aber da ließ sich wohl Abhilfe schaffen.

„Kein Problem." Lena zuckte lässig die Achseln, schraubte mit einer entschiedenen Bewegung das Tintenfass zu und erhob sich von ihrem unbequemen Stuhl. „Wir schreiben einfach gar nichts und erzählen Lord Voldemort dann, dass das Arbeitsmaterial, was Sie beide uns zur Verfügung gestellt haben, einfach völlig ungeeignet war, um seine Wünsche zu erfüllen. Mal sehen, wer dann mehr Ärger bekommt, Sie oder wir."

Sie machte eine kurze Pause, bevor sie – scheinbar an Stella gewendet – hinzufügte: „Ich setze mein Geld auf die zwei Herren dort drüben. UNS braucht er ja schließlich noch..."

Die zwei Knallköppe reagierten nicht.

Grrrrrrrrr! Blödheit konnte echt eine Strafe sein.

Hm, dann eben _noch_ deutlicher. Stella blickte angelegentlich auf das Blatt Papier und runzelte die Stirn. „Bist du sicher, dass man „Cruciatus" mit „C" schreibt, Lena? Ein Wörterbuch ‚Muggel – Zauberer' wäre echt nicht schlecht …"

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie beobachten, wie ihre Bewacher bei der Erwähnung des Unverzeihlichen Fluchs endlich aufmerkten.

Aha. Ganz so dämlich konnten die zwei Deppen dort vor der Tür dann doch nicht sein. Zumindest kam jetzt erst einmal Leben in die Beiden. Offenbar war der Sickel endlich gefallen. Hurra! Es mussten demzufolge sogar in ihren hohlen Birnen Assoziationen freigesetzt werden, wenn man Voldemort und den Cruciatus in einem Satz erwähnte. Wie schön für die Beiden … Fast hätte sie schadenfroh gegrinst.

Nach einer scheinbar endlosen Beratung im Flüsterton – bei einem IQ im Negativbereich ging so was offenbar nicht schneller – kam Crabbe widerwillig auf die Beine. „Beschaffe euch jetze son Maschinenschreibdings und was Besseres zum Hinsetzen. Hab'n da noch n Sofa und n paar Sessel in nem anderen Raum … Aba danach will ich euch schreib'n sehn, klar?"

Lena und Stella wechselten einen kurzen, triumphierenden Blick.

‚_Hah! Geschafft!'_

Und das Ganze war – den nervösen, unsicheren Blicken der zwei Umhangträger zufolge – eindeutig noch ausbaufähig! Da taten sich Möglichkeiten auf … Lena musste sich abwenden, um ihr zufriedenes Grinsen zu verbergen.

„Sie könnten uns auch gleich noch etwas Wärmeres zum Anziehen mitbringen." Stella rieb sich demonstrativ die kalten, von Gänsehaut bedeckten Arme. So ein Badeanzug hielt nun einmal nicht besonders warm. „Sonst holen wir uns bestimmt noch eine Lungenentzündung. Und krank können wir natürlich auch nicht schreiben." Musste man bei solchen Trotteln vermutlich extra erwähnen…

„Sonst noch was?" Ärgerlich drehte der Todesser sich um und blickte sie finster an. „Sin nich hier, um Muggel zu verhätscheln. Soll'n euch nur bewach'n."

„Tja, dann wird das wohl nichts mit der Geschichte für den Dunklen Lord!" Lena stellte sich neben Stella, legte ihr wärmend den Arm um die Schultern und drehte den zwei Todessern demonstrativ den Rücken zu. „Mit Fieber, Husten und Schnupfen geht gar nichts. Schreiben ist nämlich Kunst, sonst könnte ja jeder die Story liefern, die Ihr Herr von uns haben will!"

Sie drehte sich um und maß die zwei Deppen mit einem herausfordernden Blick. „Vielleicht möchten Sie es ja mal selbst versuchen?"

Stella verschluckte sich prompt und hustete heftig, um ihr ungläubiges Lachen zu kaschieren. Oh Gott, allein die Vorstellung von Goyle mit konzentriert gerunzelter Stirn vor einer Schreibmaschine …

‚_Atmen, Winter!'_

Das Argument schien jedenfalls gezogen zu haben. Logischerweise, da die zwei Hirnis ja schon mit dem Sprechen überfordert zu sein schienen. Da wäre Schreiben für sie wohl echt zuviel verlangt gewesen...

Zumindest löste Lenas Vorschlag wieder eine lebhafte Diskussion im Flüsterton aus. Stella verdrehte die Augen. Hoffentlich ging dieser Obertrottel bald los, sie war nämlich im Begriff, auf ihrem Stuhl festzufrieren. Und da sie sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass Dick und Doof dort vorne über ihre und Lenas Konfektionsgröße diskutierten, sollten sie mal besser in die Puschen kommen. Bevor ihr und Lena tatsächlich noch Federn aus ihrer Gänsehaut wuchsen.

Die Entscheidung fiel für Crabbe-Goyle-Verhältnisse dann auch relativ rasch. „Is ja schon gut! Bring euch n paar Kutten mit."

‚_Na also, geht doch! Hoffentlich noch diese Woche …'_

„Und warme Strümpfe und Schuhe!", forderte Lena, ohne sich umzudrehen. „Und heißer Tee, damit wir uns auch innerlich aufwärmen können, wäre auch nicht schlecht!"

Heißer Tee … Bei den Gedanken an den Earl Grey, den Remus so gerne trank, schossen Stella trotz der Situationskomik unwillkürlich Tränen in die Augen. Wie gerne wäre sie jetzt bei ihm, würde sich an ihn schmiegen, seine Wärme fühlen und seinen unverwechselbaren, männlich herben Duft einatmen … Sie unterdrückte mit Gewalt ein Schluchzen und war dankbar, dass sie mit dem Rücken zu diesen verdammten Todessern saß. Die Genugtuung, sie heulen zu sehen, wollte sie ihnen auf keinen Fall geben!

„Außerdem müssen wir auch mal was essen", merkte sie stattdessen an und war stolz, dass ihre Stimme trotz ihres Gefühlsaufruhrs nicht zitterte. Sie konnte es sich nicht leisten, Schwäche zu zeigen. Zuviel hing davon ab, dass Lena und sie jetzt die Nerven behielten. Also lieber noch ein Schuss Öl ins Feuer: „Aber nicht so schwer oder zu fettig, bitte. Sonst können wir uns nicht mehr konzentrieren..."

„Is ja gut, is ja gut!" Crabbe warf seinem Kumpan einen verzweifelten Blick zu und machte sich schleunigst aus dem Staub, bevor diese unverschämten Muggelfrauen vielleicht noch frische Blumen und Zahnseide forderten. Oder irgendeinen anderen Frauenkram, von dem er noch nie zuvor gehört hatte. Verfluchte Weiber! Immer das Gleiche mit denen! Seine Alte zuhause war auch so eine verdammte Xanthippe. Nichts konnte man denen Recht machen...

Bloß gut, dass er nicht derjenige war, der allein bei ihnen zurückbleiben musste!

- - - - -

Remus starrte aus dem Fenster des Esszimmers hinunter auf die abendliche Straße. Es war jetzt schon mehrere Stunden her, dass Stella und Lena entführt worden waren. Und der blaue Himmel des frühen Nachmittags, an dem die Welt noch in Ordnung gewesen war, war einem kalten, stürmischen Grau gewichen.

Dämmerung und Nebel.

Von dichten, schweren Wolken verhangener Himmel.

Und Regen. Grau, kalt und drückend.

Das Wetter entsprach genau seiner Stimmung. Auch er fühlte sich kalt und aufgewühlt und hatte das Gefühl, jeden Moment einfach auseinander zu wirbeln, genau wie die Wolkenfetzen, die der plötzlich aufgekommene Sturm draußen den finsteren Himmel entlang jagte.

Müde schloss er die brennenden Augen. Er war eindeutig verflucht.

Und damit meinte er zum ersten Mal nicht seine Lycantrophie, nicht den Wolf, den Teil seines Ich's, den er am liebsten verdrängt oder geleugnet oder gewaltsam aus sich herausgerissen hätte. Nein, dieser Fluch, der außer dem des Werwolfes auf ihm lastete, war noch viel schlimmer.

Er war ganz offensichtlich dazu verdammt, jede Frau zu verlieren, die er liebte.

Er brachte den Tod.

Selbstquälerisch lehnte er die Stirn gegen die kühle Fensterscheibe und spürte in sich hinein.

War der Schmerz damals, als Jill von Voldemort ermordet worden war, auch so scharf und schneidend gewesen wie eine Klinge aus reinem, geweihtem Silber, die durch ihn hindurch glitt, heiß und brennend, bis er glaubte, jeden Augenblick auseinander fallen zu müssen? Er konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern. Er konnte jetzt an gar nichts denken. Nur fühlen. Und die quälenden Emotionen nahmen ihm die Luft zum Atmen, reduzierten ihn auf ein jämmerliches Bündel aus Schmerz und Panik. Ein Bündel, das nicht mehr hoffen, nicht mehr glauben konnte.

Wofür hatte er all die Jahre gekämpft?

Dafür, ein einsames, kaltes Leben zu fristen, der Frau beraubt, die er liebte, und des Kindes – oder gar der Kinder? – die sie unter dem Herzen trug? Wie hatten sie doch gleich in Lenas Geschichte geheißen? Joyce … und Patrick. Seine Tochter und sein Sohn…

Seine Faust ballte sich so fest um die Haarspange, dass sie ihn in die Hand schnitt, aber auch diesen Schmerz registrierte er kaum. Genauso wenig wie die Stimmen der versammelten Ordensmitglieder, die am Tisch beratschlagten, Informationen zusammentrugen, Pläne schmiedeten … und sie nach kurzer Zeit wieder verwarfen. Wie sollten sie denn auch vernünftig planen, wenn sie nicht einmal wussten, wo man Lena und Stella gefangenhielt?

Und dennoch waren sie hier. Sie wollten helfen. Waren alle bereit, wenn nötig, ihr Leben zu riskieren. Und doch hätte er sie in diesem Moment am liebsten angeschrieen, dass sie verschwinden sollten, ihn allein lassen sollten mit seiner Qual und seinen entsetzlichen Schuldgefühlen.

Mit einem stummen, innerlichen Aufschrei schluckte er gegen den Selbsthass an, der ihm die Kehle verengte.

Er hätte sie beschützen müssen! Das war SEINE Aufgabe gewesen! Oder er hätte sie in ihrer Welt lassen sollen, einer Welt, in der er für sie nur ein reines Fantasieprodukt gewesen war eine Romangestalt, für die man sich eine zeitlang begeisterte und die man dann mit der Lektüre des nächsten Buches wieder vergaß. Aber er hatte es nicht gekonnt. Hatte sie um jeden Preis haben müssen, in seinem Leben, seinem Bett … weil sie sich auf Anhieb den Platz in seinem Herzen erobert hatte. Und Stella und die Babys zahlten jetzt den Preis dafür.

Es war seine Schuld…

„Moony?"

Widerwillig blickte er auf und direkt in die dunklen Augen seines besten Freundes. In ihnen stand die gleiche Qual, der gleiche Schmerz, der auch in ihm tobte. Die gleiche Wut. Und der gleiche Hass.

Vielleicht, überlegte er, während er sich schwerfällig und mit den müden Bewegungen eines geschlagenen alten Mannes umwandte, sollte er sich auf Letzteren besinnen…

„Unser verehrter Professor Lupin weilt zurzeit nicht unter uns." Snapes Stimme hatte einen leicht bissigen Klang. „Unsere Beratung hier interessiert ihn offenbar nicht genug, um sich zu uns zu gesellen und uns seine Meinung wissen zu lassen … Aargh!"

Remus war überhaupt nicht bewusst gewesen, dass er sich bewegt hatte. Dennoch stand Snape plötzlich mit dem Rücken zur Tür und seine um die Haarspange geballte Faust schwebte nur Zentimeter vor dessen Gesicht … bevor er sie mit einem wilden, schmerzerfüllten Aufschrei gegen den Türrahmen donnern ließ.

Hinter ihm erstarben alle Stimmen und sämtliche Augen waren plötzlich auf den langen Riss in dem alten, nachgedunkelten Eichenholz gerichtet. Auch Remus starrte auf den gesplitterten Rahmen, während seine Brust sich in hastigen Atemzügen hob und senkte.

Er spürte, wie sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. „Von mir aus darfst du den verdammten Kasten ruhig abreißen." Sirius' Stimme war leise aber fest. „Aber es wäre mir lieber, wenn du damit warten könntest, bis Lena und Stella zurück sind."

Remus erschlaffte unter der Berührung des Freundes, die die Anspannung aus seinen Gliedern entweichen ließ. Er schluckte mühsam und brachte leise, fast flüsternd hervor: „Und was, wenn sie schon gar nicht mehr …"

Die Hand auf seiner Schulter grub sich beinahe schmerzhaft in sein Fleisch und er wurde herumgewirbelt. „Daran darfst du nicht einmal denken, Moony! Voldemort will die Zwei nicht töten – das hätte er am See auch einfacher haben können! Sie sind noch am Leben! Sie sind noch am Leben und sie werden zurückkommen. Wir werden sie finden. Egal, wo sie sind. Egal, wie lange es dauert. Wir finden sie und holen sie nach Hause!"

Wenn er doch auch so sicher sein könnte … Aber beim Blick in Sirius' Gesicht wurde Remus klar, dass auch sein bester Freund alles andere als sicher war. Es war der reine Wille, der ihn aufrecht hielt.

Und die gleiche Verzweiflung, die auch ihn selbst ergriffen hatte.

Mit einem müden Seufzer ließ er Snapes Revers los, drehte sich um und ging zum Tisch hinüber, wo er sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl fallen ließ. Mit einer langsamen, mechanisch wirkenden Bewegung griff er nach dem Stapel Papier, den Kingsley aus den Berichten der ausgesendeten Auroren zusammengestellt hatte, und vertiefte sich in die Unterlagen. Vielleicht würde er ja etwas entdecken, was die Anderen übersehen hatten. Vielleicht konnte er ja tatsächlich eine Spur entdecken, die zu Stella und Lena führte. Es musste doch etwas geben. Irgendetwas…

Den anerkennenden Blick und das kurze Nicken, mit dem Dumbledore den Tränkemeister bedachte, als dieser ebenfalls wieder Platz nahm, sah er nicht.

Sirius hingegen registrierte Beides und der Gesichtsausdruck, mit dem er seinen langjährigen Lieblingsfeind musterte, drückte zum ersten Mal seit ihrer beider Kindheit nicht kalte Ablehnung, sondern fast so etwas wie Sympathie aus.

Vielleicht stimmte es ja tatsächlich, dass man den Charakter eines Menschen erst dann erkannte, wenn man mit ihm zusammen an vorderster Front stand. Er mochte den Zaubertranklehrer nicht, hatte ihn nie gemocht, aber das, was dieser eben für Moony getan hatte – und vor kurzem auch für ihn selbst, wurde ihm plötzlich bewusst – war ein wahrer Freundschaftsdienst gewesen. Wer brachte sich schon selbst in die Schusslinie und riskierte es, von einem wütenden, verletzten Mann in der Luft zerfetzt zu werden, nur um diesen aus seinem Selbstmitleid und seinen Schuldgefühlen zu reißen, wenn nicht ein … äh … Freund?

Dieses Wort in Kombination mit Severus Snape fühlte sich an, als würden Kieselsteine durch seinen Kopf rumpeln. Aber egal. Darüber würde er nachdenken müssen – später. Wenn Lena wieder zurück war und er wieder atmen konnte, ohne dass die Angst um sie ihm schier die Brust zuschnürte.

Auch er zog sich einen Stuhl heran und vertiefte sich erneut in die Berichte der Auroren.

- - - - -

Die Kutten waren zwar nicht unbedingt Haute cuture, aber dafür waren sie wenigstens sauber und warm. Der Tee war halbwegs genießbar und die Sandwiches, die ihnen serviert worden waren, stammten vermutlich aus irgendeinem nicht allzu üblen Delikatessengeschäft. Typisch englische Weizenbrotdreiecke ohne Kruste eben. Und auch der Belag war typisch englisch.

Wenn Lena zu jeder Mahlzeit Schnittchen mit Gürkchen bekäme, überlegte sie, während sie auf einem der Sandwichs herumkaute und sich bequem in die Polster eines der zwei gemütlichen Sessel zurücklehnte, die Crabbe hatte in den Kerker schweben lassen, würde sie demnächst vermutlich tatsächlich den Sieg für Voldemort schreiben. Schlicht und einfach, weil eine Welt, in der so etwas auch dann gegessen wurde, wenn kein Notfall vorlag, es einfach nicht wert war, gerettet zu werden.

Scones wären ihr jedenfalls tausendmal lieber gewesen, mit Erdbeermarmelade … Und – hey, fragte das kleine Teufelchen auf ihrer linken Schulter mit hinterhältigem Grinsen – warum eigentlich nicht?

Lena gab ihm uneingeschränkt Recht, zumal das Engelchen, das gewöhnlich auf ihrer rechten Schulter saß, heute offenbar stockheiser war. Oder ein Duett sang … wie man´s nimmt.

„Zuwenig Zucker." Mit einer energischen Bewegung schob sie das Tablett weg. Auch wenn sie dabei in Stellas Richtung sprach, waren ihre Worte doch eigentlich an Crabbe und Goyle gerichtet. Noch ein abgrundtiefer Seufzer, dann fuhr sie fort: „So geht das einfach nicht. Ohne vernünftige Nervennahrung werden wir nicht mal eine einzige aussagefähige Seite zustande bekommen. Und das, wo die Geschichte doch schon morgen Abend fertig sein soll …"

Ein kurzer Blick aus den Augenwinkeln zeigte ihr, dass ihre zwei Bewacher sich aus verblüfft geweiteten Augen fassungslos ansahen. Wollten diese unverschämten Muggelweiber etwa schon wieder irgendwelche Forderungen stellen?

‚_Tja, Jungs. So ein Pech aber auch …'_

Ihre Freundin nickte indes zustimmend, schob ebenfalls das Tablett weg und erklärte todernst: „Also immer wenn ICH etwas einigermaßen Vernünftiges zu Papier bringen will, brauche ich wenigstens ein bisschen Gebäck. Oder besser noch Schokolade – diese teure Schweizer Sorte mit den ganzen Nüssen darin. Oder auch die mit Mandeln …"

„Zu schade, dass wir hier so was nicht bekommen werden. Ich bin nicht sonderlich scharf darauf, Lord Voldemorts Reaktion zu erleben, wenn wir morgen Abend nicht fertig geworden sind." Sie machte eine kurze Pause. „Aber andererseits ist er ja ein intelligenter Mann, nicht wahr? Er wird also bestimmt verstehen, dass es nicht unsere Schuld war …"

Keine der Frauen schien die zwei Männer vor dem Gitter zu beachten, wo ein unglückliches Ächzen anzeigte, dass einer ihrer beiden Bewacher sich bereits widerwillig erhob. Oh Mann, das war einfach zu toll! Wer hätte gedacht, dass man Todesser so leicht abrichten konnte? Mit Stellas Hündin zuhause hatte das eindeutig länger gedauert …

Lena unterdrückte ein zufriedenes Grinsen und hielt den Blick weiterhin fest auf Stellas immer noch todernstes Gesicht geheftet. „Was auch ganz gut funktioniert", fuhr sie gespielt nachdenklich fort, „sind Möhrchen mit Frischkäse zum Dippen. Aber dazu brauche ich dann immer reichlich Cola – wegen des Zuckers und des Koffeins."

Um Stellas Mundwinkel zuckte es, als sie aus den Augenwinkeln wahrnahm, wie Goyle konzentriert die Stirn runzelte und lautlos die Lippen bewegte, um auch wirklich alles behalten zu können, was sie da aufzählten. Sie war echt gespannt, ob er sich wirklich alles merken würde. Und was würde eigentlich passieren, wenn man sein einzelliges Gehirn damit überlastete, das es bei den zu besorgenden Dingen nicht nur um Knabbereien, sondern auch um andere Produkte ging?

Interessante Frage, befand ihr eigenes kleines Teufelchen. Das müsste sich eigentlich problemlos herausfinden lassen…

„Und außerdem ist es hier viel zu dunkel zum Arbeiten", fügte sie deshalb mit einem resignierten Gesichtsausdruck hinzu und blickte bezeichnend zum Arbeitstisch hinüber, auf dem die Schreibmaschine thronte, in die sie noch nicht einmal ein Blatt Papier eingespannt hatten. Nur zwei dreiarmige Kerzenhalter …

„Wie soll man bei dieser mangelnden Beleuchtung hier überhaupt die Tastatur der Schreibmaschine erkennen?"

Goyle warf seinem Kumpan einen Hilfe suchenden Blick zu, aber der hatte sich im tröstenden Bewusstsein, seinen Anteil der nötigen Besorgungen bereits erledigt zu haben, gemütlich gegen die Mauer in seinem Rücken gelehnt und reagierte nicht.

Stella hätte fast laut gelacht bei diesem Anblick. _‚Armes Todesserlein__. Hast dich mit den falschen Muggeln angelegt …'_

„Stimmt. Also ein paar Kerzen müssten wenigstens noch her." Lena blickte scheinbar sinnend von der altmodischen mechanischen Schreibmaschine zu dem schneeweißen Muggelpapier. „Mit meiner Computertastatur zuhause könnte ich ja blind schreiben. Aber das Ding hier ist so schrecklich steil, die Tasten liegen so weit auseinander und dann noch dieser harte, laute Anschlag … Also werden wir vermutlich auch noch ein paar gute Schmerztabletten brauchen. Kopfschmerzen sind bei dem Gehämmer vorprogrammiert. Was meinst Du, Aspirin, oder lieber Dolormin?"

Es wurde immer schwerer ernst zu bleiben, aber was muss, das muss … Süßwarengeschäft, Kerzenladen, Apotheke. Nicht übel. Aber noch kam gar kein Rauch aus den Ohren des Mannes, dessen Blick mit jeder Sekunde und jedem weiteren Punkt in ihrer Aufzählung verzweifelter wurde. Das musste also noch zu toppen sein! Akutes Gehirnbluten sah jedenfalls anders aus…

„Musik." Stellas Gesicht nahm einen nachdenklichen Ausdruck an. „Die lenkt zum einen von dem lauten Klappern dieser schrecklich altmodischen Schreibmaschine ab und zweitens inspiriert sie auch noch. Ich kann immer am besten zu Filmmusik schreiben. Die Soundtracks von „The Rock" oder „Broken Arrow" zum Beispiel. Hans Zimmer ist und bleibt ein Genie! Tja, und dann wären da noch „The Corrs". Ein absolutes Muss, wenn man kreativ sein soll."

Fast hätte Lena losgeprustet. So, jetzt war sie mal gespannt, wie Goyle es schaffen würde, in einem Muggelmusikgeschäft verschiedene CDs zu besorgen und sie hier in diesem Keller – ohne Player und ohne elektrischen Strom – zum Laufen zu bringen.

Und inzwischen…

Nun ja, die Couch war gut zwei Meter lang und die Rückenlehne ließ sich herunterklappen. Also Platz genug für sie beide. Und das Schöne an diesen komischen Zaubererumhängen war, dass man sich wunderbar damit zudecken konnte.

Kreative Menschen brauchten nun mal ihren Schlaf.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tja, dann wünsche ich Lena und Stella mal angenehme Träume, hihi. Die sind ja wirklich abgebrüht. Ihre armen Männer drehen vor Angst fast durch und die spielen ihre Spielchen mit diesen minderbemittelten Todesser-Deppen. SAGT IHNEN DIE MEINUNG!!! **REVIEWS!!!**_


	24. Haarschmuck und seine Verwendungsmöglich

_**A/N:** Hallo, ihr Lieben! Weiter geht´s! Mal sehen, was Stella und Lena heute so für Ideen haben. Und ob Crabbe und Goyle sich weiter so dumm anstellen, wie sie aussehen. °GRINS!° Viel Spaß!_

* * *

**Summary: **Von heimlichen Fluchtversuchen, vereitelten Taktiken, rasenden Männern und tausend Tränen. Außerdem trainiert ein Albino seinen unnachahmlichen Charme und zwei Todesserchen lernen das Denken.

**In weiteren Rollen: **ein Animagus mit Kondensstreifen und ein Werwolf, der viel zu nah am Vollmond ist, um noch Gefangene zu machen. Außerdem noch geniale Pläne unter Druck, die sich manch ein Muggel niemals zugetraut hätte und eine Fledermaus, die ihr Gift tröstlich gewohnheitsmäßig verspritzt.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Haarschmuck und seine Verwendungsmöglichkeiten**

Die Couch war wirklich recht bequem – zumindest, wenn man von der wenig einladenden Umgebung a la ‚feuchter Kerker' einmal absah. Und sie bot einen weiteren, unschätzbaren Vorteil: Jetzt, da die Lehne heruntergeklappt war, konnte man an der dem Gitter abgewendeten Seite des provisorischen Bettes ein Blatt Papier auf den Boden legen und mit herabhängendem Arm dort etwas schreiben. Und zwar ohne dass einer von Voldemorts geistig minderbemittelten Wachdackeln davon etwas mitbekam.

Und einer der besagten Dackel war sogar unterwegs, um ein paar Besorgungen zu machen ... Stella wunderte sich einmal mehr, wie gut der Plan aufging, den sie und Lena kurz nach ihrer Gefangennahme und Voldemorts erstaunlicher Forderung an sie ausgeheckt hatten. Konnte es wirklich so einfach sein?

Andererseits war ‚einfach' vermutlich nicht der richtige Ausdruck. Immerhin kostete es sie einige Verrenkungen, mit der ungewohnten Feder auf diesem Bogen Papier zu kritzeln. Bloß gut, dass es hier nicht auf Schönschrift ankam. Das, was sie da gerade hinschmierte, würde sie vermutlich selbst kaum entziffern können…

Aber egal. Das Gelingen ihres Planes hing davon ab, dass das hier funktionierte. Wenn Voldemort Recht hatte und Lena und sie diese ‚Begabung' besaßen, die er ihnen unterstellte, dann musste es eigentlich klappen. Und wenn nicht … dann was sowieso alles verloren. Er würde sie ja wohl kaum einfach laufen lassen, wenn seine Erwartungen sich nicht erfüllten.

Also nahm sie ihren ganzen Mut zusammen, rollte sich – gegen die Blicke des Todessers vor dem Gitter gedeckt durch Lenas halbaufgerichteten Körper – dicht an die Bettkante, beugte sich leicht hinunter und schrieb, so schnell und akkurat, wie sie es in dieser unbequemen Position schaffte:

„_Mit konzentriert gerunzelter Stirn blätterte Remus den Stapel Papier durch, der da vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag. Irgendwo musste es doch eine Spur geben! Irgendetwas…_

_Seine Augen weiteten sich ungläubig, als plötzlich auf einem leeren Blatt, das er erst kurz zuvor achtlos beiseite gelegt hatte, ein Schriftzug erschien: _

„_HILFE! Wir befinden uns in den Händen Voldemorts und seiner Todesser. Rita Kimmkorn hat uns an ihn verraten. Wir sollen für ihn eine Geschichte verfassen, in der er den Orden des Phönix' vernichtend schlägt und all seine Mitglieder – insbesondere Harry Potter – tötet. Er glaubt, dass unsere Geschichten wahr werden. Wenn das tatsächlich so ist, hoffe ich, dass das hier auch funktioniert und Ihr unsere Nachricht bekommt. Passt bitte gut auf Euch auf! Wir wissen nicht, wie lange wir ihm Widerstand leisten können. Wo man uns gefangen hält wissen wir auch nicht – irgendein ziemlich feuchtes Kellergewölbe. Keine Straßengeräusche. Wenn es ganz still ist, kann man in der Nähe etwas plätschern hören. Wenn wir etwas Neues erfahren, werden wir es auf gleichem Wege zu übermitteln versuchen._

_Lena und Stella_

_PS: Bisher geht es uns gut. Wir haben nur schreckliche Angst."_

_Remus musste blinzeln und die Zeilen zweimal lesen, ehe er es glauben konnte. Dann sprang er vom Tisch auf und hielt den Zettel den anwesenden Auroren vor die Nase. „Wir haben eine Spur! Sie werden in einem Keller gefangen gehalten! Vermutlich außerhalb der Stadt und in der Nähe von Wasser …"_

„_Wir brauchen Karten! Und findet Rita Kimmkorn und bringt sie hierher!" Dumbledore übernahm augenblicklich das Kommando, brachte mit wenigen Worten Ordnung in den ausbrechenden Tumult und die Auroren nahmen mit neuer Hoffnung seine Anordnungen entgegen. _

_Jetzt hatten sie eine Verbindung! Jetzt würden sie die zwei Muggel finden!"_

Okay, das musste reichen. Stella biss die Zähne zusammen, als ein schmerzhafter Krampf ihren Arm erfasste. Sorgfältig verbarg sie Feder und Tintenfass unter der Couch. Wichtig war ohnehin nur die Botschaft innerhalb der kurzen Geschichte. Mit heftig zitternden Händen faltete sie das Papier ganz klein zusammen und schob es in die Ritze der Couchpolsterung. Später – wenn sie keine Wahl mehr hatten und wirklich mit dem Schreiben beginnen müssten – würde sie einen kleinen ‚Unfall' inszenieren, bei dem eine Kerze umfiel, und einige Bögen Papier verbrannte. Aber jetzt aufzustehen und das Blatt in die Kerzenflamme zu halten würde wahrscheinlich auch so einen solchen Volltrottel wie ihren Bewacher aufmerksam machen.

Sie spürte, wie Lena ihr die Hand drückte. „Fertig?" wisperte die Freundin.

Stella nickte leicht. „Ja. Wenn Voldemort und diese verrückte Kimmkorn-Ziege Recht haben, dann sollte man am Grimmauldplatz jetzt bescheid wissen. Hoffentlich halten unsere Jungs die Füße still und machen nicht irgendwelche gefährlichen Dummheiten …"

„Glaubst Du das wirklich?" Selbst in dieser vertrackten Situation huschte ein winziges Lächeln um Lenas Lippen, auch wenn man ihrer Stimme trotz des Flüsterns die Besorgnis deutlich anhörte. „Sirius ist nicht eben der geduldige, vorausschauende Typ. Und Remus wird – wenn es um dich geht – auch nicht gerade zurückhaltend reagieren. Außerdem steht Vollmond kurz bevor."

Ein leises Seufzen war die Antwort. „Vermutlich hast du Recht. Alles was wir jetzt tun können, ist auf Zeit zu spielen, so viele Informationen zu sammeln und zu übermitteln, wie wir können, und ansonsten zu hoffen, dass alles gut ausgeht. Wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass Voldemort unsere ‚Begabung' dazu ausnutzt, die Macht an sich zu reißen und den Orden zu vernichten …"

„Keine Sorge!" Lena schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Das wird nicht passieren. Wir werden es nicht zulassen! Alles, was wir brauchen ist ein guter Plan. Und natürlich gute Nerven, um ihn auch durchzuziehen. Und", fügte sie mit einem winzigen, diabolischen Lächeln hinzu, „unser Plan _ist_ gut."

„Hoffentlich hast du Recht." Stella blinzelte gegen ihre Angsttränen an – sie war für solche Abenteuer einfach nicht geschaffen. Wärme suchend kuschelte sie sich fester in ihren Umhang und schloss die Augen mit dem festen Vorsatz, sich wenigstens etwas auszuruhen, wenn schon an Schlaf nicht zu denken war.

Egal, was ihnen noch bevorstand – sie würden jedes bisschen Kraft brauchen.

- - - - -

Er würde noch wahnsinnig! Wenn nicht bald etwas passierte, dann würde er seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel ziehen und so lange in ganz England wüten, bis er die Frauen gefunden hatte. Dies wäre zumindest besser als hier dumm herum zu sitzen und zu warten.

Mit weit ausholenden Schritten durchquerte Sirius zum vermutlich 12 Millionsten Male die große Halle.

Warten! So eine gequirlte Kinderkacke!

‚_Vielleicht gibt es ja Forderungen, Sirius.' _

So ein Blödsinn. Als ob Voldemort ein bekloppter Lösegeld-Erpresser aus einen dieser Muggelfilme wäre.

Den Versammlungsraum hatte er bereits vor Ewigkeiten verlassen, weil er das drückende Schweigen und das dröhnende Ticken der Uhr nicht mehr aushielt. Moony hatte sich nach seinem fast schon gewalttätigen Ausbruch gegenüber Snape wieder beruhigt. Oder viel mehr, er hatte das andere Extrem gewählt – er saß lethargisch an dem runden Tisch, umklammerte Stellas Haarspange und blätterte mit verzweifeltem Blick in den Reports der Auroren, so als hoffe er, das beim 356. Mal endlich DIE Lösung auf dem Pergament erscheinen würde.

Er selbst hegte diesbezüglich wenig Hoffnung. So lange sie hier herumsaßen und Däumchen drehten würde nichts passieren.

Er warf einen fast schon bittenden Blick zum Portrait seiner Mutter, in der Hoffnung das sie etwas sagen und sich somit als freiwilliges Ziel seiner kaum bezähmbaren Wut und Angst machen würde. Aber die alte Sabberhexe war wirklich zu nichts nütze. Sie schwieg, die Vorhänge vor ihrem zweifelhaft erträglichen Antlitz fest zusammengezogen. Vermutlich spürte sie genau, dass er sie in Streifen von der Wand hexen würde, wenn sie auch nur einen Pieps von sich gab.

Oh, er wünschte sich so sehr, endlich auch ein Ventil zu finden. Vielleicht sollte er einfach auch ein paar Türrahmen zertrümmern! Das würde wenigstens ein wenig des unsäglichen Druckes lindern.

Was geschah grade mit ihnen? Waren Stella und Lena schon tot? Und die Babys? Hatte dieser grausame Irre sie schon längst … Er würde ihm sein steinernes Herz aus der Brust reißen, wenn er seine Frau nur berührt hatte!

In diesem Moment, in der dämmrigen Eingangshalle, verfluchte Sirius stumm jedwede Magie auf diesem Planeten. Wozu taugte sie, wenn sie ihn, den brillanten Zauberer, nicht einmal dazu befähigte seine Familie zu schützen? Moony und er waren so wehrhaft gewesen wie Schnullerkinder. Keiner von ihnen hatte gekämpft. Er hatte nicht einen Finger heben können, um die Geschehnisse zu verhindern.

Er kam sich so unnütz vor, wie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr. So in etwa musste sich der Sirius in Miss Rowlings Büchern fühlen. Eingekerkert im Grimmauldplatz, zur Untätigkeit verdammt, während um ihn her Menschen, die er liebte, in den Krieg zogen. Feuerwhiskey war in einer solch bescheidenen Situation wirklich verführerisch …

Aber auf der anderen Seite - er erinnerte sich viel zu gut daran, wie ihm eine leise, sanfte Stimme erzählt hatte, dass sie Alkohol nicht ausstehen konnte und sie schon viel Schlimmes deswegen durchgemacht hatte. Genauso wie ihre Freundin.

Merlin, eher würde er sich das Herz rausschneiden! Oder vielleicht das von Sniv! Bei Moony hatte er sich schließlich so bereitwillig hilfsbereit gezeigt …

Grade als er sich in diesem tröstlichen Gedanken verlor ertönte Kingsleys Stimme aus dem Versammlungsraum: „Sirius! Schwing Deinen Arsch hierher! Remus hat etwas gefunden!"

- - - - -

„Ihr einfältigen, dämlichen, stinkenden Primaten! Bin ich den nur umgeben von Idioten? Ihr lasst euch von zwei MUGGELN herumkommandieren?" Vor Wut kochend umrundete Voldemort seine zwei winselnden Bewacher, die er vor wenigen Minuten dabei ertappt hatte, wie sie beladen mit Süßigkeiten den Flur entlang stapften. Auf seine Frage, was sie damit vorhätten, hatten beide nur einen Blick gewechselt und ihm erklärt, das die Muggel sonst nicht schreiben könnten – so ganz ohne Schokolade. Oder ohne die wohlriechenden Bienenwachskerzen. Und Kopfschmerztabletten hätten sie auch unbedingt gebraucht. Genauso wie die bequeme Couch und die Schreibmaschine.

Seit dieser Erklärung baumelten die beiden kopfüber in der Luft und erfüllten die Luft mit Schmerzensschreien. Vielleicht würde ein ordentlicher Cruciatus den eingerosteten Denkapparat dieser zwei Schwachköpfe auf Touren bringen. Sahen die zwei es denn nicht? Die Muggel spielten auf Zeit! Aber nicht mehr lange. Vielleicht half eine kurze Demonstration seiner Macht, um die Beiden ein wenig gefügiger zu machen …

Mit einem dumpfen ‚Rums' landeten die beiden gequälten Todesser auf dem steinernen Boden, während ihr Meister mit ausholenden Schritten den Raum verließ und durch die illusionäre Wand zu den Kerkern schritt. Wenn er mit diesen Weibsbildern fertig war, würden sie darum betteln, ihm zu Diensten zu sein!

Als er endlich vor den Gitterstäben ankam, die die beiden Muggel einsperrten, traute er seinen rot glühenden Augen kaum. Diese beiden Weibsbilder lagen auf einer bequemen Couch, beide in SEINE Umhänge gehüllt und dösten. Das war ja wohl die Höhe!

Mit einem Wutschrei und dem Schwingen seines Zauberstabes beförderte er beide ebenso wie Crabbe und Goyle zuvor in die Luft und funkelte sie an. Zu seiner Befriedigung schien der plötzliche, unvorhergesehene Angriff beide aufgerüttelt zu haben. Sie wirkten erschrocken angesichts seiner Anwesenheit.

„Sie scheinen mich eben nicht verstanden zu haben, meine Damen." Seine zischelnde Stimme klang gefährlich leise. „Wenn meine Forderungen bis heute Abend nicht erfüllt sein sollten, wird es Ihnen noch sehr Leid tun…"

„Warum? Wollen Sie uns weiter gefangen halten?" fragte Lena herausfordernd. „ich find´s hier eigentlich ganz gemütlich." Und Stella fügte hinzu: „Und der Zimmerservice ist auch nicht so schlecht!"

Der Umgang mit den Dumpfbacken von Todessern hatte sie ungesund mutig gemacht. Beide bereuten ihren Tonfall allerdings fast augenblicklich. Die Augen des Mannes wurden zu Schlitzen, während er Stella anstarrte. Sekunden später deutete er ein reichlich grausames, triumphierendes Lächeln an.

„Schlimmer", prophezeite er leise.

Mit einer Handbewegung erschien eine Art Kristallkugel schwebend hinter ihm. Sie leuchtete auf, so grell, dass die beiden Frauen für einen kurzen Moment die Augen schließen mussten. Und als sie endlich wieder etwas erkennen konnten, schrie Stella erschrocken auf. In der Kristallkugel … erkannte sie die Gesichter ihrer drei Kinder.

„Sie unterschätzen mich, Ladies. Denn wenn Sie nicht tun, was ich sage – wird jeder es büßen, der Ihnen auch nur jemals etwas bedeutet hat. Und mit den Kinderchen hier fange ich an."

„Sie Monster!" entfuhr es Lena. Ihre Freundin hatte begonnen haltlos zu weinen. „Das können Sie nicht …!"

„Ich kann alles." Ein scharfer Schmerz durchzuckte die rechte Wange der jungen Frau und Blut spritzte. Sie schrie auf. „Und eines noch: FORDERN SIE MICH NIE WIEDER HERAUS!"

„Okay, okay!" Lenas Stimme war nun nicht mehr herausfordernd, sondern schmerzerfüllt und brüchig. „Lassen Sie uns runter. Wir werden sofort beginnen."

Mit einem zufrieden-diabolischen Lächeln tat er, wie ihm geheißen. Beide landeten wieder auf der Couch.

„Na also. Frohes Schaffen. Und Sie sollten sich beeilen … Ihnen bleiben nur noch vierundzwanzig Stunden, meine Damen!"

Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich um. Der dunkle Umhang bauschte sich um seine hagere Gestalt. Und dann war er verschwunden.

„Nun … das lief ja fast nach Plan", murmelte Lena, aber ihre Stimme zitterte merklich. Verdammt, dass Stellas Kinder in die Schusslinie gelangen könnten – damit hatte keine von ihnen gerechnet! Irgendwie hatten sie in ihren Köpfen wohl die Muggel- und die Zaubererwelt immer fein säuberlich voneinander getrennt…

„Oh mein Gott! Oh mein Gott! Oh mein …", wiederholte Stella vollkommen außer sich immer wieder. Ihr ganzer Körper bebte und ihre Augen, aus denen dicke Tränen quollen, waren weit aufgerissen.

Mühsam versuchte Lena beruhigend auf sie einzureden, aber die Freundin war nicht in der Verfassung ihr zuzuhören. Der absolute Albtraum einer jeden Mutter hielt sie in seinen eisigen, nadelspitzen Klauen. Ihre Kinder! Voldemort hatte ihre Kinder bedroht!

„Er weiß von meinen Kindern! Oh mein Gott!" stieß sie immer wieder hervor, so als habe ihre Freundin gar nichts gesagt. Erneute Schluchzer schüttelten ihren Körper.

„Shhhhh. Alles wir gut. Wir finden eine Lösung."

„Lösung? LÖSUNG? Lena! Wie soll es da eine Lösung geben? Entweder wir töten Remus, Sirius und die Anderen, oder meine Kinder!" Stellas Stimme klang schrill und hatte ihre sonst gewohnte Wärme und Gelassenheit vollkommen verloren. „Oh Gott! Ich kann nicht … ich kann einfach nicht …"

Lena brach es fast das Herz, ihre Freundin so zu sehen. Verzweifelt suchte sie nach Worten, die helfen konnten. Doch ihr wollte einfach nichts einfallen. Zusammenhanglos strich sie der Freundin die wirren Locken aus der Stirn und fragte leise: „Wo ist Deine Haarspange?" Nur um irgendetwas sagen zu können. Innerlich trat sie sich dafür, so etwas Sinnloses in solch einer Situation zu fragen.

„K… keine Ahnung. Ich muss sie verloren haben. Sie liegt wohl bei Moony." Erneutes Weinen schüttelte Stella. „Himmel, selbst wenn ich es wagen würde … Wir sind verloren! Und der Orden ist auch verloren! Ich kann keinen klaren Gedanken fassen! Jetzt bringe ich garantiert keinen einzigen, sinnvolles Satz zustande!"

Eine Tatsache, die sich ihre Freundin nur zu gut vorstellen konnte. Aber ein vielleicht rettender Gedanke schoss genau in diesem Augenblick durch ihren Kopf. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass es klappte.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen zog sich Lena den Umhang über den Kopf, wickelte die am ganzen Körper heftig zitternde Freundin darin ein und führte sie zur Couch, wo sie sie dazu drängte sich hinzulegen.

„Keine Sorge. Ich übernehme das." Mit diesen Worten straffte sie sich, ging hinüber zu der Schreibmaschine und spannte ein weißes Blatt ein. Dann schloss sie die Augen und betete:

‚_Himmel, Muse, bitte lass mich jetzt nicht hängen! Wir müssen es schaffen!' _

_- - - - -_

Stella starrte aus tränennassen Augen blicklos vor sich hin. Ihr Plan war ihr so genial erschienen, so narrensicher. Und dann hatte Voldemort mit einem einzigen Schwenk seines Zauberstabes die Gleichung verändert und eine neue Variable hinzugefügt.

Ihre Kinder.

Wie sollte sie damit leben, wenn sie ihretwegen in Gefahr gerieten? Und wie sollte sie damit leben, wenn sie, um sie zu schützen, den Mann opferte, den sie liebte?

Keiner der zwei Wege schien ihr gangbar. Wie sollte man sich zwischen zwei Dingen entscheiden, die einem gleichermaßen lieb und teuer waren? Also was tun? Welche Möglichkeit blieb ihr?

Keine.

Es gab nichts, was sie tun konnte, ohne entweder ihre Kinder oder Remus zu töten. Außer eines. Den Plan durchziehen. Voldemort endgültig vernichten, um alle, die sie liebte, vor ihm in Sicherheit zu wissen. Und um das zu erreichen, musste sie verdammt noch mal die Zähne zusammenbeißen und kämpfen!

Jetzt!

Ruckartig setzte sie sich auf und hätte fast das verheulte Gesicht verzogen, als sie die schadenfrohen Grimassen der zwei Wachdackel sah. Offenbar hatte ihnen der Rüffel ihres Herrn die Gehirne etwas durchgelüftet und sie hatten begriffen, dass man sie nach Strich und Faden verarscht hatte. Schade eigentlich … die zwei Trottel hätten vielleicht noch nützlich sein können.

Egal, jetzt gab es Wichtigeres zu tun.

Mit einer entschlossenen Bewegung zog sie sich einen der wackligen Stühle an den Tisch, wo Lena bereits auf die Tasten der Schreibmaschine einhämmerte. Sie blickte auf das schon fast volle Blatt, überflog die Zeilen und musste trotz ihrer Angst und Anspannung ein Lächeln unterdrücken.

Lena war einfach genial!

Auf DIE Idee wäre sie von allein nie gekommen! Und dabei lag es doch auf der Hand...

- - - - -

„Okay Moony, lass hören! Was hast Du?" Sirius war sich sicher, dass jeden Moment ein ohrenbetäubender Knall zu hören sein musste – so schnell, wie er von der Eingangshalle zurück in den Versammlungsraum gespurtet war musste er einfach die Schallmauer durchbrochen haben.

Sein Freund saß immer noch an dem kreisrunden Tisch, hielt den Stapel Pergament in Händen und starrte fassungslos darauf. Dann ließ er den Stapel sinken, nur um auf die schlichte Haarspange anzublicken, die vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag.

„Das kann nicht sein", murmelte er wie zu sich selbst.

„Was denn?" Himmel, der Mann sollte es lieber nicht so spannend machen, sonst würde Sirius für nichts mehr garantieren!

„Portschlüssel", antwortete Moony derweilen, während er wieder das Papier anstarrte. Und kurz bevor Padfoot seinem Freund an die Gurgel gehen konnte, um ihn zu würgen und so jedes Fitzelchen Information aus ihm rauszuquetschen, ertönte Snapes kühle, leicht spöttische Stimme.

„Du wirst es erklären müssen, Lupin. Ich bin mir nicht wirklich sicher, ob Dein Freund mit diesem Begriff etwas anfangen kann. Vermutlich kann er es nicht einmal aussprechen, weil er die Hälfte der Buchstaben noch nicht gelernt hat. Meines Wissens nach ist er erst bei ‚F'!"

Nur Kingsleys beherztes Eingreifen verhinderte ein vorzeitiges Ableben des Tränkemeisters.

„Remus hat etwas gefunden", fuhr stattdessen Harry fort, der über Remus Schulter lugte, ehe er Sirius ansah. „Offenbar haben eure Frauen eine Möglichkeit gefunden, uns eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen. Als er die Papiere durchblätterte, entdeckte er diese Portschlüssel-Erlaubnis. Und der Schlüssel ist – laut Beschreibung – eine unscheinbare, schwarze Haarspange." Er deutete auf die Spange vor Remus. „Er könnte uns zu ihnen bringen."

„Allerdings … Es wird sicher eine Falle sein", gab Ron zu bedenken und musterte die Spange misstrauisch. „So einfach macht er es uns nicht. Riddle hat da doch sicher seine bleichen Finger im Spiel und plant etwas Hinterhältiges, oder?"

Alle Anwesenden nickten. Nur Sirius schnaubte und schüttelte Kingsleys Hand von seiner Schulter, die der Auror vorsichtshalber dort liegen gelassen hatte.

„Also tun wir wieder nichts?"

„Als ob!" Alle fuhren überrascht zusammen, als Remus plötzlich aufsprang. Offenbar hatte er die neue Situation endlich verdaut. Seine grauen Augen funkelten Unheil verkündend.

„Es ist mir schnurz, ob ich allein gehe, aber ICH werde gehen! Und ich mache Riddle dem Erdboden gleich, sollte er sich mir in den Weg stellen!"

Das „Und ich auch!" von Sirius ging fast im allgemeinen Stimmengewirr unter.

„Meine Lieben", verschaffte sich Dumbledore schließlich endlich Gehör. Der Minister, der bisher geschwiegen hatte, hatte sich erhoben und Remus den Stapel Pergament aus den Händen genommen. Er überflog das bewusste Dokument kurz, dann lächelte er.

„Nun, wir wollen den Damen doch keine Schande machen, indem wir unvorbereitet in die Arme von Tom laufen, nicht wahr?! Sie haben sich offenbar wirklich Mühe gegeben bei der Entwicklung ihres Planes. Und offenbar hatten sie genaue Vorstellungen, wer sie erretten soll."

Er deute auf eine kleine Notiz. In krakeliger Handschrift stand dort:

_Portschlüssel zugelassen für 5 Personen. Inhaber der Erlaubnis: Harry James Potter._

„Somit wären also bereits Drei erwählt." Er zwinkerte und blickte der Reihe nach die beiden erwachsenen Männer und Harry an. „Und da sie um die besondere Freundschaft und Unterstützung unseres - wie nannten sie es? … Ach ja, ‚goldenes Trio' - wissen, denke ich, dass sich die Betreffenden bereit machen sollten."

Ron und Hermine grinsten, während Harry mit funkelnden Augen nickte.

„Also dann." Dumbledore legte eine Hand auf Remus und die andere auf Sirius Schulter. „Gentlemen … und Hermine … ich denke, es wird Zeit. Wir wollen Tom doch nicht warten lassen…"

* * *

_Reviews, bitte! Gaaaaaaaaanz viele!_


	25. Kritiken und Drohungen

_**A/N:** So, Ihr Lieben, es ist mal wieder soweit. Ein neues Kapitelchen geht online. Wir danken Euch in diesem Zusammenhang auch für die wunderbaren Reviews zum letzten Chap. Leider hat nicht jeder eine Mail-Adresse hinterlassen, aber das ist nicht weiter schlimm. Im Gegenteil – selten hat uns etwas so sehr inspiriert, wie Evas Kommi … Und Lord Voldemort ist in solchen Fällen eine unschätzbare Hilfe. Grins!_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Summary: **Eine Literaturkritiker hat sich Voldy Umhang und seine geschliffenen Manieren geliehen und macht damit jetzt unseren Mädels das Leben schwer, während ein ekliges Insekt noch ekligere Fantasien spinnt und ein abgehalfterter Politiker seine Berufung zum Folterknecht erkennt.

**In weiteren Rollen: **Zwei – verdächtig stille – Wachdackel mit Flachmännern in der Tasche, jede Menge schmutzige Fantasien und grausame Wunschträume und eine von Sekunde zu Sekunde lauter tickende Uhr.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kritiken und Drohungen**

Eigentlich war es gut, dass weder Lena noch Stella damit gerechnet hatten, dass der nächste Besuch des dunklen Lords lange auf sich warten lassen würde, diese Erwartung wäre nämlich enttäuscht worden. Kaum eine Stunde, nachdem er sie verlassen hatte, tauchte er wieder auf – offenbar, um sich persönlich davon zu überzeugen, dass diese rebellischen Muggelweiber, die tatsächlich geglaubt hatten IHN hinhalten zu können, diesmal verstanden hatten, woran sie bei ihm waren.

‚Wenn es dick kam', zitierte Stella insgeheim ihre Großmutter, eine ziemlich clevere alte Damen, die über einen reichen Erfahrungsschatz verfügte, ‚dann kam es meistens richtig dick.' Keine Frage: Oma Elsbeth musste Voldemort wohl mal irgendwann begegnet sein.

Nervös blickte sie sich in der Kerkerzelle um und wagte es kaum, sich zu bewegen. Hoffentlich entdeckte er die verbrannten Papierreste nicht!

Was für ein Tag! Erst wurden sie entführt und jetzt sollten sie eine Geschichte für Lord Voldemort persönlich schreiben! Was denn noch alles?

Lena hegte genau die gleichen Gedanken. Der Tag war jedenfalls geprägt von einer Menge unangenehmer Erfahrungen und Entdeckungen, deren Nächste darin bestand, dass der größte und böseste Magier seit Rasputin aus dem Mund roch wie eine in Richtung Norden grasende Kuh aus ihrer südlichsten Körperöffnung.

Sie kam um diese Feststellung nicht herum, weil besagter Magier direkt neben ihr Platz genommen hatte und nun fast Wange an Wange mit ihr saß, während er interessiert den Text auf dem in der Schreibmaschine eingespannten Blatt überflog.

Igitt. Und sie konnte nicht einmal von ihm abrücken, weil sie sich bei seinem Erscheinen schnell auf eine noch nicht verbrannte, aber außerordentlich verräterische Seite gesetzt hatte…

Sie hätten Crabbe und Goyle noch um Pfefferminzbonbons bitten sollen!

Allerdings war der höchst unangenehme Geruch noch eine ihrer geringeren Sorgen. Das Stück Papier unter ihr schien ihr förmlich ein Loch in diese komische Todesser-Kutte brennen zu wollen … und sie spürte, wie ihr der Angstschweiß auf die Stirn zu treten drohte.

Glücklicherweise schien der dunkle Lord ihre Anspannung nicht zu bemerken – oder er schob sie auf ihre Angst vor seiner eher weniger geschätzten Person.

Ja, das musste es sein. Nur so ließ sich nämlich die nächste unangenehme Entdeckung erklären, nämlich die, dass Lord Voldemort zu allem Überfluss in reichlich leutseliger Stimmung zu sein schien – eine Tatsache, die sich überhaupt nicht mit seinem Ruf als knallharter Muggelfeind vertrug. Andererseits hatte Boshaftigkeit ja bekanntlich viele Gesichter. Und für Folter brauchte man nicht immer eine Streckbank … Keine Machtdemonstration, keine weiteren Drohungen … allerdings war das auch nicht nötig, da sie selbst ja bereits panisch zitternd neben ihm saß und Stella ihn noch immer wie ein verschrecktes Kaninchen musterte und größtmöglichen Abstand zu ihm hielt.

Lena – deren Herz ihr fast bis in den Hals hinein schlug und deren Wange noch immer nach seiner letzten Maßregelung brannte – konnte es ihr nicht verdenken. Allerdings brauchte sie den Großteil ihres Mitgefühls, um sich selbst Leid zu tun.

Dieser Kerl saß NEBEN IHR!

DICHT neben ihr!

So nah ließ sie normalerweise nur sehr wenige Menschen, und besonders nur einen Mann. Einen großen, schönen, Dunkelhaarigen mit großen, sanften Händen und einer Stimme, die sie fast wie ein Streicheln fühlen konnte … Keinen englischen Heino-Verschnitt, der noch dazu nicht einmal genug ästhetisches Empfinden besaß, um seine Kaninchenauchen hinter einer dunklen Brille zu verbergen! Würg! Momentan war sie sich sicher, dass sich ihrem Nackenfell noch zusätzlich die Haare sträubten…

Tja, und die überraschendste – und schockierendste – Entdeckung des Tages war, dass er sich selbst offenbar gern reden hörte.

Lena verdrehte insgeheim die Augen, als er sich mit hoher, zischelnder Stimme lang und breit über die Geschichten ausließ, die sie und Stella bisher im Internet veröffentlicht hatten. Offenbar hatte die Kimmkorn-Ziege sie für ihn fein säuberlich auf Pergament übertragen, denn er schien sie wirklich alle gelesen zu haben.

Hoffentlich hatte ihm das Drabble gefallen, in dem er sich zum Schluss in Scheiße verwandelt hatte, dachte sie grimmig.

Himmelherrgott noch mal, wer war der Kerl – ein Literaturkritiker? Hoffentlich wollte er – falls das mit der Weltherrschaft nicht klappte – nicht als alternative Karriere ins Verlagsgeschäft einsteigen … Da wäre zumindest der Tod guter Literatur.

Der große Zampano bemerkte indes nichts von ihrer Irritation, sondern ließ sich genüsslich über eine ihrer noch unvollendeten Geschichten aus:

„Wissen Sie, meine Beste, im ersten Moment dachte ich ‚Huch, wo bin ich jetzt gelandet?' Vielleicht würden ein paar Sexszenen weniger dem Plot Ihrer Geschichte etwas besser bekommen – immerhin schreiben sie ja keinen Muggel-Porno, sondern eine ‚Fanfiction' – komisches Wort – die – obwohl an einem Originaltext orientiert – trotzdem ein eigenständiges, interessantes Stückchen Literatur werden kann, und kein Ausschnitt aus dem Nachtprogramm Ihrer privaten Fernsehsender."

Er kannte Muggelfernsehen? Großer Gott, bei den Todessern musste es ja wirklich langweilig zugehen, dass er sich solch einen Schrott antat! Armer Voldemort … eigentlich kein Wunder, dass er zum Massenmörder mutiert war.

Tja, dachte Lena, ohne ihn jedoch einer Antwort zu würdigen, da hatte er wohl den Proclaim zu besagter Geschichte ausgelassen. Immerhin hatten sie in diesem ja ausdrücklich darauf hingewiesen, dass diese Story nicht ganz ernst zu nehmen war und es darin hauptsächlich und fast ausschließlich Rating-M-Szenen geben würde … und dass der Plot eigentlich nur eine lose Rahmenhandlung dazu darstellte. Aber okay. Auch Magier mochten ja ein schwerwiegendes Augenproblem haben. Und bei Voldemorts roten Sehwerkzeugen konnte man eh nicht unbedingt davon ausgehen, dass die gerade dann funktionierten, wenn es darauf ankam…

Aber wie das nun einmal war in der Natur – dafür funktionierte sein Mundwerk umso besser … leider!

„Die Beschreibung der Charaktere ist ebenfalls ziemlich verbesserungsbedürftig. Remus Lupin und Sirius Black sind doch nun wahrhaftig keine knackigen jungen Kerle, die kein anderes Ziel haben, als mit einer Möchtegernautorin im Bett zu landen. Sie sind im Gegenteil gesellschaftliche Außenseiter, keine Aufreißertypen …"

Stella ließ vor Verblüffung fast den Kerzenhalter fallen, den sie eben zurechtgerückt hatte, nur um sich irgendwie zu beschäftigen und zu kaschieren, dass dieser vorher gerade zur Aktenvernichtung zweckentfremdet worden war.

Sie tauschte einen ungläubigen Blick mit Lena.

‚_AUSSENSEITER? Remus und Sirius? Das hätte der wohl gern …'_

Seit sie festgestellt hatten, dass das reale Potterversum sich erheblich von der Version unterschied, die Mrs. Rowling in ihren Büchern beschrieb, staunten sie immer wieder darüber, wie sehr sogar Leute, die es doch eigentlich besser wissen müssten, der Propaganda von England reichster Autorin erlagen. Dass dies aber sogar auf Voldemort persönlich zutraf … Nun ja, das war nun einmal nicht zu ändern. Himmel, der Arme war ja förmlich zum Scheitern verurteilt, wenn er den mickrigen, kleinen, unterernährten Harry von Miss Rowling, unterstützt von einem ausgemergelten Ex-Häftling und einem schwachen, kränkelnden Werwolf erwartete.

Armes Todesserlein …

Und außerdem hatten sie – bevor sie in dieses Kaninchenloch hier gestürzt waren – doch selber zahlreiche Geschichten verfasst, in denen Remus und Sirius ganz Rowling-getreu dargestellt wurden … Warum zogen sich nur alle immer gerade an ihren Sex-Geschichten hoch? Wenn sie ihnen nicht gefielen, sollten sie sie doch einfach nicht lesen! Sie persönlich hörte einfach auf, wenn ihr eine Geschichte nicht gefiel, und kämpfte sich nicht bis zum Schluss durch, in der irrigen Hoffnung auf eventuelle Besserung.

Wenn zwanzig Kapitel ihrer Geschichte seiner Meinung nach schlecht waren, warum musste er dann also auch noch die restlichen lesen? Sollte er doch einfach aufhören und die aufgewendete Zeit als Verlust abschreiben. Das galt genauso für einen Voldemort wie für alle anderen Hobby-Literatur-Genies!

Aber natürlich lief es meist anders … Stella erschauerte unwillkürlich. Allein die Vorstellung, wie er über einer ihrer erotischen Stories hockte und auf das Pergament sabberte – IGITT!!!

Der große Magier störte sich indessen nicht im Geringsten an ihrem Schweigen, sondern fuhr genüsslich fort, rechthaberisch Salz in die Wunde zu reiben.

„Warum müssen Sie in Ihren Authors Notes eigentlich immer so übertrieben um Kommentare betteln, Ladies? Haben Sie etwa Angst, dass Sie sonst keine – wie heißt das doch gleich – äh … Reviews bekommen? Zumindest auf mich wirken diese – wenn wahrscheinlich auch nicht ganz erst gemeinten – Drohungen und das ewiggleiche Flehen um Rückmeldungen einfach nur peinlich und aufdringlich. Natürlich ist es sicher schön, wenn man Reviews bekommt, jeder Autor freut sich bestimmt darüber. Aber sollte ein Schriftsteller nicht immer in erster Linie für sich schreiben? Na ja … wenigstens Ihre Rechtschreibung ist besser als die vieler Anderer."

Okay, das war es dann wohl. Der Mann, der an die Weltmacht gelangen wollte, wollte ihr etwas über Freigiebigkeit und der Loslösung von allen materiellen Dingen erzählen? Hatte _er_ ein ganzes Gefolge von kriecherischen Anhängern, oder sie?

Lena konnte es nicht fassen und auch Stellas Blick drückte ungläubiges Erstaunen aus. Wie konnte ein so kleingeistiger Mensch eigentlich eine solche Macht anhäufen? Er verstand offenbar überhaupt nichts von der Kommunikation zwischen Autoren und ihren Lesern. Und vermutlich war er auch der humorloseste Mensch überhaupt … was wohl erklärte, warum nur Furcht seine Anhänger an seine Seite gebracht hatte und sie auch dort hielt.

Sie und Stella waren immer ganz besonders stolz gewesen, wenn ein positiver Kommentar zu ihren Geschichten gekommen war. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass der Verlauf ihrer Geschichten immer von den Feedbacks profitiert hatte. Und sie liebten die kleinen Scherze, die zwischen ihnen und ihren Lesern hin und her gingen, über alles. Was hatte Voldemort da behauptet? Ein Autor schreibt nur für sich selbst? Natürlich … klar doch! Vielleicht in einem buddhistischen Parallel-Universum. Die gute Miss Rowling hatte natürlich nur für ihre lieben Kleinen geschrieben und nicht für die Millionen Pfund Sterling, die ihre Werke ihr einbrachten. Und jemand ganz gemeines hatte ihre Bücher an Verlage geschickt, um frecherweise damit Geld zu verdienen! Die letztlich verdienten Millionen hatte sie natürlich kommentarlos abgelehnt und meditierte seitdem still über den Sinn des Seins.

Musste die kleine, heile Welt dieses Irren schön sein. Aber bei all der buddhistischen Freigiebigkeit ... wie wäre es, wenn er sie selbst mal an den Tag legen würde? _‚Gehet hin und lebet friedlich all ihr Zauberer, Schlammblüter und Muggel …'_

Stella konnte ihren Unmut kaum noch zügeln und nur Lenas warnender Blick und der Gedanke an ihre Kinder hielt sie zurück, diesem Möchtegern-Literaturkritiker im Zaubererumhang die Meinung zu sagen. Statt einer Äußerung biss sie sich energisch auf die Zunge, während der selbsternannte Lektor noch immer nicht fertig war …

„Das Hinzufügen von eigenen Charakteren in ein bereits bestehendes Fandom wie das von Mrs. Rowling", spann er stattdessen ungerührt seinen Faden weiter, „ist grundsätzlich eine schwierige Sache. Wenn der Charakter gut durchdacht ist, eigene Stärken und auch Schwächen hat, kann das gut gehen. Muss es aber nicht. Bei Ihren Charakteren hingegen merkt man genau, dass Sie sich selbst in die Fanfiction geschrieben haben. Natürlich ist das der Traum eines jeden Autors, einmal neben seinen Idolen zu stehen – wobei ich diesen Ausdruck wohl kaum für einen abgewrackten ehemaligen Askaban-Insassen und einen räudigen Werwolf verwenden würde."

Abgewrackter ehemaliger Askaban-Insasse … räudiger Werwolf …

Langsam ging auch Lena die Hutschnur hoch. Dieser Kerl war nicht nur größenwahnsinnig – er war auch eindeutig selbstmordgefährdet! So etwas im Beisein von zwei Frauen zu äußern, die gerade in diese Männer unsterblich verliebt waren, hatte auch schon anderen Leuten einen absolut miesen Tag beschert. Und wenn ihm ihre Geschichte nicht gefiel – warum las er sie denn dann überhaupt? Musste wohl morbide Neugier und ein ausgeprägter Hang zum Voyeurismus sein. Ansonsten würde er sich so was doch unmöglich antun, oder? Großer Gott – da hatte offenbar der dunkle Lord persönlich ihre Sexszenen verschlungen – und wollte dann hier einen auf Moralapostel machen. Wie absurd sollte die Situation denn noch werden?

Die Antwort war: Noch viel absurder!

„Vielleicht sollten Sie sich ja einen guten – wie heißt das doch gleich bei Ihnen – Betaleser? – ja genau, suchen ... der auf Ecken und Kanten achtet ... inhaltlich gäbe es nämlich eine Menge zu verbessern!"

Stella konnte nichts dagegen machen. Nicht einmal der Biss in ihre Fingerknöchel half. Sie tarnte geistesgegenwärtig ihr Lachen als Hustenanfall und hustete, bis sie dunkelrot anlief und fast erstickt wäre.

Wenn das nicht makaber war! _Voldemort_ wollte _ihre Geschichten_ überarbeitet sehen! Der Wahnsinn! Eigentlich ja kein Wunder, denn deren Ausgang konnte ihm ja nun alles andere als Recht sein.

Aber trotzdem – allein die Vorstellung...

Das hartnäckige Schweigen der beiden Frauen schien allerdings irgendwann auch die Konversationsfreudigkeit eines Slytherin-Erben lahm zu legen, weil Voldemort sich jetzt endlich ebenfalls schweigend in die drei Seiten vertiefte, die Lena seit seiner Drohung Stellas Kinder betreffend eilig zusammengetippt hatte. Nach einer Weile legte er das letzte Blatt auf den Tisch zurück und blickte mit unzufrieden gerunzelter Stirn auf.

„Portschlüssel?"

„Sie wollten doch, dass wir Ihnen einen Sieg schreiben, oder?" Lenas Kieferknochen bildeten eine harte Linie, die ihren ganzen Widerwillen gegen diese furchtbare Aufgabe verriet. „Vor einem Sieg steht immer ein Kampf."

„Natürlich. Aber ein Portschlüssel … wie soll ich dann wissen, wann die Ordensleute hier eintreffen? Ein Überraschungsangriff könnte mich schließlich empfindlich treffen. Warum können Sie den Orden nicht einfach per Apparation vor den apparationsgeschützten Katakomben auftauchen lassen, so dass wir sehen können, wann diese Blutsverräter kommen? Ich hätte mir das eigentlich folgendermaßen gedacht …"

Lena stoppte ihn mit erhobener Hand. „Sie wollen, dass wir eine Geschichte schreiben, die dann auch so eintrifft, nicht wahr? All die Geschichten, auf die das bisher zutraf, hatten eines gemeinsam: sie entsprangen ausschließlich unserer eigenen Fantasie. Bei einem Diktat den Inhalt betreffend wird das also nicht funktionieren."

Stella hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an. _‚Bitte, liebes Todesserlein. Schluck das …'_

„Außerdem", fuhr Lena mühsam beherrscht vor, „wovor sollten Sie sich denn fürchten, Voldemort? Der Orden kommt. Und sie sind keine wirklichen Gegner, wie sie es eben selbst bemerkt haben!"

Er dachte einen Augenblick darüber nach, ehe er widerwillig nickte. Allerdings funkelten die roten Augen in dem fast weißhäutigen Gesicht Unheil verkündend.

„Das leuchtet mir ein. Allerdings frage ich mich in diesem Zusammenhang, ob Sie es wirklich schaffen werden, sich die Vernichtung ihrer Freunde so realistisch auszumalen, dass es seinen Zweck erfüllt." Lauernd blickte er von einer der zwei Frauen zur anderen. „Ich hoffe, sie vergessen nicht, wie die Strafe für Versagen aussieht, meine Damen. Ihre Leben – und die Ihrer Kinder, einschließlich der Ungeborenen – im Tausch für meinen Sieg. Halten Sie sich das immer vor Augen!"

Weder Lena noch Stella antworteten darauf – was hätten sie auch sagen sollen? Die schreckliche Angst, die sie hatten, schnürte ihnen ja ohnehin schon die Kehlen zu.

Voldemort beobachtete sie mit lauerndem Ausdruck. Er registrierte jede ihrer Regungen. Die Blässe ihrer Gesichter, das unwillkürliche Nach-Atem-Ringen, die geweiteten, Panik erfüllten Augen, die unbewussten Gesten, mit denen sie schützend die mittlerweile recht deutlich gewölbten Bäuche berührten … Zufrieden grinsend verzichtete er auf Leglimentik – Muggel waren so leicht zu durchschauen - wandte er sich wieder den drei Seiten zu, um sie nochmals aufmerksam zu lesen. Diese naiven Muggelweiber würden genau das tun, was er von ihnen verlangte. Sie hatten viel zu viel Angst, um auch nur an Gegenwehr zu denken.

‚_Und wer weiß'_, dachte er mit einem höhnischen Grinsen, _‚vielleicht lasse ich sie ja tatsächlich noch eine Weile am Leben …'_ Wäre es nicht eine perfekte Rache an Black und Lupin für all die kleinen, störenden Nadelstiche, die sie ihm schon versetzt hatten, wenn deren Frauen erst unter Schmerzen ihre Kinder gebären dürften, nur um dann zuzusehen, wie diese starben, bevor sie schließlich selbst das Schicksal ihrer Männer teilten?

Noch besser wäre es natürlich, wenn diese Blutsverräter wüssten, was auf ihre Muggel-Schlampen zukam. Aber vielleicht ließ es sich ja einrichten, dass sie es vor ihrem Tod erfuhren…

„Okay, noch mal zu diesem Portschlüssel", bemerkte er kalt. „Warum ist eigentlich keiner von Ihnen diese Apparationsgeschichte eingefallen? Das wäre doch nahe liegend gewesen, oder?"

„Erstens … wir sind nur Muggel", presste Lena zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Und zweitens haben wir eine Weile unter den Ordensleuten gelebt. Und uns ist schnell klar geworden, dass Minister Dumbledore nicht dumm ist." Das war Stella, die sich bemühen musste, ihre Stimme einigermaßen fest klingen zu lassen. Noch immer hatte sie die Gesichter ihrer Kinder in dieser von Voldemort heraufbeschworenen Kugel vor Augen … „Eine solche Maßnahme würde er niemals gestatten. Nicht einmal in einer Geschichte. Vergessen Sie nicht, dass wir nur schreiben können, was unsere Fantasie uns glaubwürdig erscheinen lässt. Und damit wäre Ihr ganzer Plan von vorn herein zum Scheitern verurteilt."

„Außerdem werden Sie sicher bemerkt haben, dass wir noch keine Zeit festgelegt haben, zu der dieser Portschlüssel genutzt wird", merkte Lena unterstützend an. „Die entsprechenden Stellen haben wir noch freigelassen, immerhin arbeiten wir ja noch an einem Rohentwurf. Wenn wir es aber tun, werden Sie ohnehin der Erste sein, der davon erfährt." Sie warf einen Blick auf Crabbe und Goyle, die vor dem Gitter zum Gang standen und die zwei Frauen mit finsteren Mienen musterten, während sie jeder einen Schluck aus ihren Taschenflaschen nahmen.

Ihre Stimme klang genauso abfällig wie ihr Gesichtsausdruck aussah. „Ihre zwei Wachhunde werden Ihnen doch sicher jeden unserer Fortschritte melden."

Das würden sie ganz sicher, daran hegte Voldemort nicht den geringsten Zweifel. Nach dem Cruciatus, den er ihnen erst vor kurzem hatte zuteil werden lassen, würden sie sich nun buchstabengetreu an seine Befehle halten. Und – nur um kein überflüssiges Risiko einzugehen – würde er ihnen gleich noch einmal ihre Pflichten vor Augen führen!

Er wandte sich mit wehendem Umhang zum Gehen, drehte sich an der Tür zu ihrem Kerker allerdings noch einmal um und bedachte die beiden Frauen mit einem drohenden Blick.

„In Ordnung, Ladies. Wie ich sehe, haben Sie mittlerweile eingesehen, dass ich hier das Sagen habe und Ihre Ausweichtaktiken nicht länger hinnehmen werde. Ich werde in einigen Stunden damit beginnen, meine Anhänger hier zu versammeln, so dass die Schlacht noch in dieser Nacht geschlagen werden kann. Und Sie sollten sich jetzt schnellstens wieder an ihr merkwürdiges Schreibgerät setzen. Bis heute Abend – wenn meine Todesser hier versammelt sind – erwarte ich einen detailgenauen Entwurf Ihres Planes. Ihnen bleiben also noch etwa drei Stunden. Und vergessen Sie nicht – Ihr Leben und das Ihrer Kinder hängt davon ab, dass dieser Plan auch funktioniert!"

In diesem Punkt gaben Stella und Lena ihm zwar stillschweigend, aber uneingeschränkt Recht.

Reglos sahen sie ihm nach, bis die schwere, hölzerne Tür am Ende des schummrigen Ganges, der vermutlich aus den Katakomben herausführte, hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, bevor sie sich – nach einem Blick auf Crabbe und Goyle – wieder an die Arbeit machten. Es war viel zu tun und ihnen blieb nur wenig Zeit…

- - - - -

Mit zufrieden funkelnden Augen frischte Rita Kimmkorn ihr Make-Up auf und stieg in die teure, extravagante Kleidung, die sie kurz zuvor sorgfältig ausgewählt hatte.

Es spielte zwar vermutlich keine Rolle, ob sie heute Nacht attraktiv war oder nicht, aber sie hatte immerhin einen Standard, nicht wahr? Und dem wollte sie auf jeden Fall entsprechen, wenn der dunkle Lord sein Versprechen ihr gegenüber erfüllte.

Sie bekam Sirius Black.

Und – was für sie noch viel wichtiger war – sie bekam auch sein Gringotts-Verlies.

Wohlig erschauernd malte sie sich bereits aus, was sie mit diesem prachtvollen Hengst alles anstellen würde, wenn Voldemort ihn erst einmal mit dem Imperius belegt hatte. Endlich hätte sie dann mal einen Kerl zwischen den Schenkeln, der die Mühe des Kleiderablegens auch wert war. Nur schade, dass es nur für diese eine Nacht wäre …

Andererseits verstand sie natürlich, dass Voldemort Black unbedingt tot sehen wollte. Viele Jahre erbitterter Feindschaft lagen zwischen ihnen. Und niemals würde der dunkle Lord einen solchen Gegner am Leben lassen. Black würde also mit Sicherheit sterben … Aber erst am nächsten Morgen … heute gehörte er ihr!

Er würde vor dem Priester, den sie bereits beauftragt hatte, genau die richtigen Antworten geben, dafür würde Voldemorts Imperius-Fluch schon sorgen.

Und nach der Trauung bekäme sie auch noch ihre Hochzeitsnacht.

Himmel, allein der Gedanke daran, dass dieses Prachtexemplar von Mann alles tun würde, was sie wollte, ließ sie feucht und geil werden und ihren Atem rascher gehen! Er würde nackt auf den Knien vor ihr liegen und ihr jeden Wunsch erfüllen – egal wie abartig der auch ausfallen mochte! Visionen von Ketten und Metall, verbrämten Peitschen, von Knebeln und Würgern gingen ihr durch den Kopf. Oh, wie sie es genießen würde, ihn demütig vor sich im Staub zu sehen! Wie sie es genießen würde, ihn zu erniedrigen und zu quälen und sich dabei auch noch von ihm befriedigen zu lassen – wieder und wieder!

Und vielleicht … nun, vielleicht bräuchte Voldemort ihn ja nicht einmal selbst zu töten, überlegte sie mit einem grausamen Lächeln, während sie ihren eben frisch aufgetragenen, blutroten Lippenstift überprüfte. Vielleicht ließ sich das ja in die wilden Spiele, die ihr für die kommende Nacht vorschwebten, mit einbauen. Immerhin hatte sie ja auch noch eine Rechnung mit ihm zu begleichen…

Wäre das nicht die ultimative Klimax?

Allein die Vorstellung, ihn auf dem Höhepunkt ihrer Lust zu töten, brachte sie fast zum Orgasmus. Und warum auch nicht? Sterben musste er ja sowieso, warum sollte sie es also nicht selbst tun und spüren, wie unter ihren Händen das Leben aus ihm wich?

Sie würde es genießen, soviel stand fest. Und außerdem würde sie als seine Frau ihn danach auch noch beerben…

- - - - -

Auch Cornelius Fudge hing seinen Träumen nach.

Er hatte sein Leben lang dafür gekämpft, die Zaubererschaft von diesen unwürdigen Halbmenschen zu befreien. Und all seine Bemühungen waren von einem einzelnen Mann vereitelt worden.

Er hatte sich einfach an Dumbledore gehängt und diesen auf irgendeine Weise davon überzeugt, dass auch Halbmenschen wie Werwölfe eine Daseinsberechtigung hatten. Und der alte Minister war auch prompt darauf hereingefallen – na ja, was wollte man denn von einem einfachen Schullehrer erwarten? Die mussten ja naiv und gutgläubig sein … auch einem Mann wie Lupin gegenüber.

Obwohl – war „Mann" überhaupt die richtige Bezeichnung für diese finstere Kreatur Remus Lupin? Wohl kaum! Das war kein Mann, sondern eine reißende Bestie, die um jeden Preis vernichtet werden musste!

Aber heute war es soweit! Und der dunkle Lord hatte ihm versprochen, dass er selbst es sein würde, der diesen Werwolf endlich vernichtete. Und es würde ihm ein Vergnügen sein!

Mit träumerischem Lächeln musterte Fudge die Ausrüstung, die er im Laufe vieler Jahre eigens zu diesem Zweck zusammengetragen hatte.

Der Käfig, dessen mit Silber verbrämte, bewegliche Gitterwände an den Innenseiten scharfe Spitzen hatten, die beim Zusammenfahren der Wände schlimme Verletzungen hervorrufen würden.

Die silbernen Hand- und Fußschellen, mit denen der Werwolf angekettet werden würde.

Die schwere, lederne Peitsche in deren neun Lederriemen er eigenhändig kleine silberne Widerhaken geflochten hatte.

Und natürlich den Spieß mit der Spitze aus reinem geweihtem Silber.

Heute Nacht würden all diese Werkzeuge endlich zum Einsatz kommen und ihren Zweck erfüllen. Er würde Remus Lupin ein für alle mal vom Angesicht der Erde vertilgen. Und – wenn es nach ihm ginge – den alten Narren Dumbledore, der es gewagt hatte, den eigentlich ihm – Fudge – zustehenden Platz als Zaubereiminister einzunehmen, gleich dazu!

- - - - -

Im Kerker zog Lena das letzte Blatt aus der Schreibmaschine und wechselte einen Blick mit Stella.

Es war soweit. Die Geschichte, die Voldemort von ihnen verlangt hatte, war fertig. Und gleich würde er hier auftauchen und die Blätter an sich nehmen, die die Vernichtung seiner Feinde bargen.

Die Würfel waren gefallen – die Schlacht stand unmittelbar bevor und sowohl Lena als auch Stella spürten, wie die Bürde ihrer Entscheidungen von Sekunde zu Sekunde schwerer auf ihren Schultern zu lasten schien.

Hatten sie die richtige Entscheidung getroffen? Und was, wenn nicht? Aber derartige Überlegungen waren müßig. Mit dem letzten Punkt, den Lena gesetzt hatte, war die Frist abgelaufen. Schwere Schritte im Gang kündeten von der Ankunft des dunklen Lords.

Jetzt blieb ihnen nur noch eines zu tun … zu beten.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So, liebe Leute! Das war es für heute … Und natürlich endet auch dieses Kapitel mal wieder mit den – wie war das doch gleich, Eva? – ach ja: „peinlichen und aufdringlichen Betteleien" um Reviews … Also los, Mädels! Füttert das Tier in uns! Zwinker!_


	26. Die Hochzeit der schwarzen Witwe

_A/N: Auf ein Neues, Ihr Lieben! Rita Kimmkorn will den heiligen Bund der Ehe eingehen … Aaaargh! Insektenspray her! Oder eine große Fliegenklatsche! Und was ist überhaupt mit dem Bräutigam? Der wird da doch wohl nicht mitspielen, oder?_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Summary: **Das heutige Kapitel steht ganz im Zeichen des **Findens**: Ein Auror und sein Azubi finden wichtige Hinweise, ein blindes Frettchen findet auch mal ein Korn … äh, mal kurz Offtopic … fressen Frettchen eigentlich Körner? Nee, nicht wirklich, oder? Mein Opa hat mit denen noch Kaninchen gejagt … Na ja, egal. Ein Bräutigam findet die richtigen falschen Worte. Und zwei Autorinnen finden hoffentlich ganz viele Kommis in ihrem Posteingang … Wie Eva das wohl findet? °Kicher!°

**In weiteren Rollen: **Eine Feder, die sich endlich mal an die gewerkschaftlichen Arbeitszeiten gewöhnen sollte, drei Söhne, die ihren Vätern begeistert nacheifern, eine besonders einfallslos bekleidete Hochzeitsgesellschaft, ein Geistlicher, der zum Märtyrer nicht taugt, und jede Menge rachsüchtige Pläne.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kapitel 26 - Die Hochzeit der schwarzen Witwe**

Rita Kimmkorn hatte einen teuren Geschmack.

Das war das Erste, was Ginny auffiel, als sie dicht hinter Kingsley Shacklebolt die Wohnung der Reporterin betrat. Die Einrichtung entsprach der neuesten Mode, angefangen vom goldenen Zauberstabhalter mit der kostbaren Perlmutteinlage bis hin zum magischen Umhangauffrischer, der getragene Kleidung nicht nur reinigte, glättete und ausbesserte, sondern auch mit dem Lieblingsduft des Trägers versah. Alles Dinge, von denen ein Fuchsbaubewohner nicht einmal träumen konnte. Dort hatte ihre Mutter Molly – solange sie denken konnte – von früh bis spät gearbeitet, um ihrer Familie saubere und nicht allzu zerschlissene Kleidung in die ohnehin spärlich gefüllten Schränke legen zu können. Seit Ron und sie endlich auf der Auroren-Schule angenommen worden waren, hatte sich die finanzielle Lage ihrer Familie wenigstens ein bisschen entspannt.

Die zweite – noch weit unangenehmere – Entdeckung war, dass der Käfer ausgeflogen war. Soviel zu Dumbledores dringender Order, diese verräterische Reporterin unverzüglich zum Grimmauldplatz zu schaffen, um von ihr in Erfahrung zu bringen, wohin die Todesser die zwei Muggelautorinnen verschleppt hatten.

Schade, Ginny hätte zu gerne dieses Verhör persönlich geführt – hatte Rita Kimmkorn doch keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, ihren Vater und ganz besonders Harry in ihrer Zeitung zu verunglimpfen. Aber das würde nun wohl noch etwas warten müssen – schließlich musste diese Berufslügnerin erst einmal gefunden werden.

„Ginny?"

„Ja, Mr. Shacklebolt?"

Kingsley war ihr Ausbilder in der Auroren-Schule, und wenn er diesen bestimmten Ton anschlug, stand gewöhnlich eine Lektion an. Also hielt sich Ginny streng an den formellen Ton – Vorgesetzter blieb Vorgesetzter, auch wenn er ein enger Freund der Familie war.

„Schau doch mal, ob du diese Schublade hier öffnen kannst!"

Ein winziges Lächeln huschte um Ginnys Lippen, als sie zu ihm an den großen Schreibtisch trat. Eine verschlossene Schreibtischschublade? Kein Problem. Es zahlte sich aus, einen älteren Bruder, eine Freundin und einen wunderbaren Geliebten zu haben, die die Ausbildung bereits abgeschlossen hatten.

Prüfend rüttelte sie am Griff der Lade, um sich zu vergewissern, ob sie überhaupt verschlossen war – Ron war auf einen solchen Scherz mal reingefallen und ein paar Tage lang die Lachnummer seines Kurses gewesen – bevor sie ihren Zauberstab auf das winzige Schloss richtete und die Formel murmelte, mit der man durch Fluch geschützte Schlösser zu öffnen vermochte.

Ein kurzer Lichtblitz, dann glitt die Lade fast wie von selbst heraus.

Sie blickte nicht auf, um das Lob ihres Ausbilders entgegenzunehmen. Nicht, dass sie sich nicht gern loben ließ, aber … „Das hier sollten Sie sich unbedingt ansehen, Mr. Shacklebolt!"

Kingsley pfiff durch die Zähne, als er die Kontoauszüge mit dem Gringotts-Symbol darauf entdeckte, die ganz zuoberst in der Schublade lagen. Allerdings waren es nicht die wirklich beträchtlichen Summen, die ihm diese Reaktion entlockten, sondern der Name des Verlies-Inhabers, der mit Kobold-Tinte sorgfältig am linken, oberen Rand vermerkt war.

Sirius Atair Black.

Wie um alles in der Zaubererwelt kam Rita Kimmkorn an die Finanzunterlagen eines Ordensmitgliedes?

Mit spitzen Fingern griff er in die Schublade und nahm die Pergamente heraus – nur um gleich darauf neuerlich zu stutzen, weil darunter noch etwas anderes zum Vorschein kam. Bedrucktes Muggelpapier? Papier von dieser Art hatte er erst einmal in der Hand gehalten – während einer Unterredung mit dem Zaubereiminister. Und er hatte fast nicht glauben wollen, was dieser ihm zu den Geschichten erzählt hatte, welche die zwei Muggelfrauen in diesem Internet veröffentlicht hatten … Aber wie zum Troll kamen eben diese Geschichten – sogar inklusive handschriftlicher Anmerkungen Dumbledores – in die Schreibtischschublade dieser verräterischen Klatschreporterin?

Es musste einen Insider geben.

Irgendjemand aus dem Ministerium versorgte Rita Kimmkorn mit Informationen über den Orden des Phönix'. Und diese gab das Erfahrene dann an Lord Voldemort weiter …

Fudge!

Natürlich, so musste es sein! Er war der Einzige, der – abgesehen von den Ordensmitgliedern – von dem Computerraum im Ministerium Kenntnis hatte. Und er verfügte auch als Einziger außer Dumbledore über genug Verbindungen, um sich die Finanzunterlagen eines Verlies-Inhabers bei Gringotts zu beschaffen!

Kingsley Shacklebolt zückte seine Zwei-Wege-Spiegel und gab die gewonnenen Erkenntnisse sofort an den diensthabenden Auroren im Ministerium weiter, mit der Bitte um Weiterleitung an Dumbledore persönlich. Und dann löste er eine Suchaktion aus. Der ehemalige Zaubereiminister musste gefunden werden – und zwar sofort!

„Wir gehen!" erklärte er gleich darauf an Ginny gewandt und war schon unterwegs in Richtung Tür.

„Noch nicht." Ginny hatte in der anderen Schublade offenbar etwas entdeckt, denn sie blickte nicht einmal auf.

Kingsley erstarrte und drehte sich mit finster gerunzelter Stirn um. „Wie bitte? Miss Weasley, Sie …"

Doch Ginny unterbrach ihn mitten im Satz – etwas, das sie bis dahin noch nie getan hatte.

„Lass mal für einen Augenblick den Ausbilder beiseite, Kings, und sieh dir das hier an!"

Völlig verblüfft trat er neben sie. Wenn Ginny ihn _im Dienst_ duzte, musste sie ja einen ganz fetten Fisch gefangen haben. Also blickte er gehorsam in die Schublade – und hätte vor Verblüffung fast seinen Unterkiefer nicht wieder hochbekommen.

Auf einem Stapel Pergament war hier gerade Rita Kimmkorns Flotte-Schreibe-Feder bei der Arbeit. Die verschnörkelte Überschrift lautete: _„RITA KIMMKORN UND SIRIUS BLACK – EINE TRAGISCHE LIEBESGESCHICHTE."_

Und darunter stand in geschwungenen Lettern: „_Eine bis dahin geheime Liebe fand gestern Nacht ein schreckliches Ende. Die wunderschöne, elegante und allseits beliebte__ Rita Kimmkorn-Black – angesehene und hoch gelobte Reporterin des Tagespropheten – verlor bei einem schrecklichen Todesser-Angriff in der letzten Nacht ihren über alles geliebten Ehemann Sirius Black.__ Das Paar war erst seit wenigen Stunden verheiratet, als das Schicksal es bereits wieder grausam und für immer trennte …"_

Kingsley machte sich nicht die Mühe, den Artikel über die angeblichen Seelenqualen der trauernden Witwe zu Ende zu lesen. Sein Umhang bauschte sich hinter ihm, als er in Richtung Tür herumwirbelte.

„Zurück ins Hauptquartier, Ginny. Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren!"

Bereits auf der Treppe zog er seinen Zwei-Wege-Spiegel erneut hervor und blaffte ein paar Anweisungen hinein, die Ginny nicht verstand. Warum forderte er für Fudge einen erfahrenen Leglimentiker an? Und was zum Troll wollte er mit Sirius' Zimmerschlüssel?

- - - - -

Wachposten zu sein war so ziemlich das langweiligste Geschäft, das Draco Malfoy sich vorstellen konnte. Da war er nun endlich vollwertiger Todesser – und was hatte er davon? Er stand hier in der Nähe eines der geheimen Eingänge des Katakombensystems, das zu Malfoy-Manor gehörte, und drehte bald durch, weil es einfach nichts zu tun gab.

Wo war denn die ganze Action, von der er schon als Kind geträumt hatte? Die Aktionen gegen Blutsverräter und Muggel? Foltern, brennen, morden … nichts davon hatte er bisher tun dürfen, gar nichts! Er hatte bisher an keiner einzigen Aktion teilnehmen dürfen – immer hatte es geheißen, er müsse erst einmal beweisen, dass er dieser Ehre auch würdig wäre …

Aber wie sollte er das denn tun, hä? Niemand gab ihm jemals eine Chance dazu! Immer hieß es nur: Später!

Er hatte es langsam wirklich satt!

Einmal einen großen Coup landen, der dem Dunklen Lord bewies, dass er ein vollwertiges Mitglied seiner Anhänger war und kein Nachwuchs-Todesser, wie ihn sein Vater gelegentlich scherzhaft nannte. Einmal einen richtig großen, einen entscheidenden Erfolg vorweisen können…

Stattdessen stand er hier und starrte in die Dunkelheit hinaus, als ob es da etwas Interessantes zu sehen gäbe! Es war Nacht, zum Troll noch mal! Alles war schwarz! Wer würde denn auf die Idee kommen, zu dieser Tageszeit hier herumzuschleichen?

Nun, es gab zumindest zwei Leute, die das tatsächlich taten, stellte er gleich darauf einigermaßen verblüfft fest. Da kamen allen Ernstes zwei Gestalten auf das Schloss zu – halbgebückt in dem fast ausgetrockneten Bachbett.

Endlich! Endlich könnte er auch einmal etwas tun!

„Crabbe, Goyle!" zischte er in die Dunkelheit hinter sich und wartete, bis seine ehemaligen Klassenkameraden neben ihm auftauchten. „Da drüben! Zwei Männer!"

„Soll ich es melden?" Crabbe war schon auf dem Sprung.

„Natürlich nicht, du Idiot! Wir schnappen sie uns!"

„Wie du meinst, Draco …" Goyle klang nicht besonders begeistert, wagte allerdings auch keinen Widerspruch. Stattdessen folgte er seinem Anführer zu der kleinen Baumgruppe hinüber, wo der Bach eine Biegung machte, und kauerte sich direkt neben ihm ins Gebüsch.

Und da kam auch schon ihre Beute. Ein Mann, hoch gewachsen und schlank, der gebückt ging und sich ständig sichernd umsah. Oder suchend? Egal – wer wollte so etwas bei diesen Lichtverhältnissen schon entscheiden?

Aber – wo war der andere geblieben?

Draco entschied, dass diese Frage wohl nur von dem Mann beantwortet werden konnte, der da geradewegs auf sie zukam. Er wartete noch eine Sekunde … zwei Sekunden … dann stürmte er vor und jagte einen Schocker auf sein völlig überraschtes Opfer. Mit einem gurgelnden Aufschrei brach der Mann zusammen.

„Wer ist es?" Crabbe war neben ihm aufgetaucht und beleuchtete das Gesicht des bewusstlosen Mannes mit einem „Lumos".

„Wow!" Draco konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. „Das ist Sirius Black, Jungs! Potters Pate! Wir haben einen Hauptgewinn!"

Endlich, dachte er mit einem Grinsen, würde der dunkle Lord erkennen müssen, dass er – Draco Malfoy – es wert war, zu seinen Anhängern zu zählen! Endlich hatte er bewiesen, dass er ein ganzer Kerl war!

Sirius Black!

ER hatte Sirius Black gefangen genommen!

„Bringen wir ihn zu Lord Voldemort!"

„Und was ist mit dem Anderen?"

„Muss wohl dieser Lupin gewesen sein." Draco warf einen suchenden Blick in die Runde und zuckte dann die Achseln. „Um den brauchen wir uns keine Sorgen zu machen. Allein kann der absolut nichts ausrichten. Vermutlich ist er schon auf dem Weg zurück zu Dumbledore, um sich unter dessen Umhang zu verkriechen … Wir haben Potters Paten! Der dunkle Lord wird sehr zufrieden sein …"

- - - - -

Die Melodie des Hochzeitsmarsches vor sich hinsummend, stöckelte Rita Kimmkorn mit schwingenden Hüften durch die Gänge des Labyrinthsystems. Das Leben war schön! Das Leben war sogar wunderschön! Und noch schöner würde es morgen werden, wenn sie Gringotts einen Besuch abstattete … Bloß gut, dass sie in Schwarz sensationell aussah!

Aber alles zu seiner Zeit. Das Einkaufen musste bis morgen warten – heute standen andere Genüsse auf dem Plan.

Genießerisch leckte sie sich die knallrot geschminkten Lippen. Es war soweit. Sirius Black war in die Hände Voldemorts gefallen – genau nach Plan übrigens. Fast tat er ihr ein bisschen Leid. Was er wohl sagen würde, wenn er wüsste, dass seine treulose Muggelschlampe ihn direkt in die Hände seiner Feinde geschrieben hatte? Weil sie hoffte, auf diese Weise ihre eigene Haut zu retten?

Natürlich würde diese Hoffnung vergeblich sein – Rita hatte nicht vor zuzusehen, wie diese ihr Balg zur Welt brachte, das irgendwann vielleicht Anspruch auf einen Teil ihres Geldes erheben könnte. Warum sollte sie teilen, wenn sie ebenso gut den ganzen Kuchen haben konnte? Nein, die Muggelweiber mussten weg – da führte kein Weg drum herum. Allerdings war es bedauerlich, dass Voldemort etwas dagegen hatte, die beiden zu ihrer kleinen Trauungszeremonie dazu zu bitten. Wie würde sie es genießen, diese Muggelschlampe weinen zu sehen, während deren Geliebter ihr – Rita – das Ja-Wort gab! Aber das war nur ein kleines Wölkchen an ihrem ansonsten strahlendblauen Himmel.

Mit einem siegesgewissen Lächeln betrat sie den großen, höhlenartigen Raum, in dem auf Voldemorts Anordnung ein kleiner Altar errichtet worden war, und hätte fast gekichert, als sie den am ganzen Körper zitternden Geistlichen erblickte.

Hihihihihihi! Der hatte sich wohl ziemlich erschreckt, als er kam, um eine Trauung vorzunehmen, und sich dann in einer Gruppe von Todessern – komplett mit Kutten und Kapuzen – wieder fand. Als ob hier irgendjemand Interesse an seiner kümmerlichen, unwichtigen Person hätte! Er hatte hier nur seines Amtes zu walten – und seine Angst würde sicherstellen, dass er genau das tat. Und warum denn auch nicht – Hochzeit war schließlich Hochzeit, nicht wahr?

Der Anblick des Bräutigams brachte Rita gleich noch einmal dazu, sich die Lippen zu lecken. Was für ein Mann! Dieser Körper, dieses schöne, dunkle Gesicht, diese großen, kräftigen Hände … Oh ja, sie würde auf ihre Kosten kommen!

Mit schwingenden Hüften durchquerte sie den Raum, trat auf den etwas verwirrt wirkenden Mann zu – da hatte Voldemort wohl schon den Imperius gewirkt, eigentlich schade, sie hätte gern noch einmal diesen kalten, rebellischen Ausdruck in den dunklen Augen gesehen und ihrem Zukünftigen dann persönlich mitgeteilt, wie die Nacht weiterhin verlaufen würde – und schmiegte sich in voller Länge an den herrlich straffen Männerkörper, während ein wohliger Schauer sie durchlief, als sie ihre Brüste an seinen harten Leib presste und ihre Zungenspitze neckend über seine Lippen gleiten ließ. Mmm!

„Na Schätzchen? Bereit für den großen Schritt?"

Verblüfft und verständnislos blinzelte er sie an. „Großer Schritt?"

Rita war es im Grunde egal, was er sagte. Er hätte von ihr aus auch das Muggel-Telefonbuch herunterbeten können. Einzig der Klang seiner Stimme interessierte sie. Dieser tiefe, herrlich warme Bariton, mit dem er in den Stunden, die vor ihnen lagen, alles sagen würde, was sie wollte … mit dem er sie anflehen würde, sie endlich nehmen zu dürfen. Ihr sagen würde, wie sehr er sie liebte und begehrte…

Mit dem er sie schließlich verfluchen würde, wenn nach einigen Stunden die Wirkung des Unterwerfungsfluches wieder aufgehoben sein würde und ihm bewusst wurde, was mit ihm geschehen war.

Allerdings wäre er zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon wehrlos auf das schmiedeeiserne Bettgestell gefesselt, das sie sich extra zu diesem Zweck hatte bringen lassen. Oh, wie sie es genießen würde, ihn sich winden zu sehen unter ihren Händen und den nützlichen, einfallsreichen kleinen Werkzeugen, die der Folterkammer von Malfoy-Manor entstammten.

Sie würde ihm ihren Namen unauslöschlich in sein Fleisch schneiden. Würde ihn ihm einbrennen, damit er in der Gewissheit starb, auf ewig ihr Eigentum zu sein, ihr persönliches Spielzeug. Er hatte sie verschmäht. Hatte sie zurückgestoßen, als sie sich ihm angeboten hatte. Und dafür würde er zahlen. Und sie würde es genießen, ihn bluten zu sehen und seine Schmerzensschreie zu hören…

Aber das kam später, viel später! Zuerst musste die Zeremonie über die Bühne gebracht werden. Zuerst waren die Papiere zu unterschreiben, die sie rechtmäßig in den Besitz seines Verlieses und – was für Lord Voldemort das Wichtigste war – in den Besitz seines Elternhauses brachten. Nur für den Fall, dass in dieser Nacht doch nicht ALLE Ordensmitglieder vernichtet werden konnten.

Innerlich grinsend stellte sie sich das Gesicht des alten Zausels Dumbledore vor, wenn sie in Begleitung des dunklen Lords einfach dort herein spazierte. Köstlich!

Oh ja, er würde es bedauern, ihre Interview-Wünsche allzu oft so rigoros abgeschmettert zu haben. Oder in seiner entnervend kleinlichen Weise ihre kunstvollen Ausschmückungen seiner immer so schrecklich trockenen Informationen gestrichen zu haben.

Und dann war da natürlich noch dieser Potter-Bengel, der verzogene Fratz! Auserwählter – pah! So eine gequirlte Flubberwurmkacke! Er war einfach ein nervendes, ungezogenes Gör, das sich allerdings recht gut zu vermarkten verstand. Und ausgerechnet wegen dieses nervigen Halbbluts, das noch dazu unter Muggeln aufgewachsen war, hatte sie in der Vergangenheit so manchen Rüffel ihres Chefredakteurs einstecken müssen. Unglaublich so was!

Tja, und wo Potter war, da waren meist auch seinen Freunde nicht weit. Zum einen diese schrecklichen Weasley-Sprösslinge. Bettelarm und außerdem auch noch rothaarig – igitt! Und natürlich das Schlammblut. Hermine Granger. Ihr verdankte sie neben einer durch die Lappen gegangenen Story auch noch einen recht unbequemen Aufenthalt in einem bruchsicher gehexten Glas, weil das kleine Miststück hinter ihre bis dahin sorgfältig geheim gehaltenen Animagusfähigkeiten gekommen war. Danach hatte sie eine einjährige Zwangspause einlegen müssen, die sie eine Menge guter Kontakte gekostet hatte. Und sie musste sich zu guter Letzt auch noch registrieren lassen, was ihr die Informationsbeschaffung von da an ziemlich erschwert hatte…

Mit ihnen allen hatte sie noch eine Rechnung offen!

Sie hatten sie alle unterschätzt! Jeder einzelne von ihnen. Und alle würden sie jetzt endlich dafür zahlen!

Schnurrend schmiegte sie sich noch etwas enger an den erregend gut gebauten Männerkörper, der ihr noch soviel Lust bereiten würde in dieser Nacht, und lächelte in das wunderschöne Männergesicht.

„Unsere Hochzeit, du Dummerchen! Schau doch, der Priester ist schon da. Und all unsere Gäste haben sich auch bereits versammelt. Wir sollten endlich unsere Plätze am Altar einnehmen, meinst du nicht auch?"

Dunkelbraune Augen blicken sich überrascht in dem dunklen Kellerraum um.

Hochzeit?

Gäste?

Und sogar ein Priester?

Himmel, er musste seinen Junggesellenabschied ja ganz schön wild gefeiert haben … Sein Kopf fühlte sich irgendwie ganz merkwürdig an. So, als ob er ihm gar nicht gehören würde. Aber um zu heiraten würde man ja wohl nicht irgendwelche Gedankenakrobatik betreiben müssen ... Und wenn sogar schon ein Priester da war, hatte das wohl alles seine Richtigkeit.

Widerspruchslos ließ er sich zum Altar führen.

Rita wechselte einen triumphierenden Blick mit Voldemort. Es war wirklich so einfach! Diese Muggelweiber zu entführen und sie zu zwingen, eine solche Geschichte zu schreiben, war das Klügste, was sie hatten tun können. Wenn der Rest der Nacht auch so erfolgreich verlief…

Zufrieden stöckelte sie neben dem willenlosen Mann an ihrer Seite zum Altar hinüber, hinter dem der Geistliche schon nervös und sichtlich ängstlich die Hände rang. Das Lächeln, das sie dem Priester schenkte, beinhaltete eine deutliche Drohung – und der kleine Mann, der sich einen Augenblick zuvor noch gefragt hatte, ob er gegen eine solch frevelhafte Handlung nicht aufbegehren müsse, senkte hilflos den Kopf und kapitulierte.

Mit leiser, brüchiger Stimme begann er seine festliche Ansprache.

Rita zitterte förmlich vor Ungeduld. Himmel, wie lange dauerte denn so etwas? Es konnte doch nicht so schwer sein, zwei simple Fragen zu stellen! Stattdessen schwafelte der Kerl da ewig lange von Liebe, gegenseitigem Respekt und einem langen, gemeinsamen Leben, in dem man zu einer Einheit zusammenwachsen sollte … So ein Schwachsinn! Und was war denn das für ein Mist mit dem ‚lieben, achten und _gehorchen'_? Sie hatte ja eigentlich nichts dagegen, wenn ein Mann in der Beziehung das letzte Wort hatte – aber nur, solange es Zustimmung ausdrückte! Basta!

Nun, glücklicherweise würden all diese Dinge für sie irrelevant sein. Ihre Ehe würde nur ein paar Stunden dauern. Und danach wäre sie eine sehr reiche, sehr geachtete und bei den Medien außerordentlich beliebte Witwe. Was also wollte sie mehr?

Dass dieser Popanz dort am Altar endlich zu Sache kam, zum Troll noch mal!

„Willst du, Rita Paparazza Kimmkorn den hier anwesenden Sirius Atair Black zu deinem rechtmäßig angetrauten Ehemann nehmen? Willst du ihn lieben, achten und ehren, bis das der Tod euch scheidet? So antworte mit: ‚Ja, ich will!'"

Zum Ehemann nehmen? Natürlich! Lieben, achten und ehren? Wohl kaum! Aber da diese Ehe ohnehin nicht von langer Dauer wäre, fiele das wohl kaum ins Gewicht.

„Ja, ich will!"

Oh Gott, warum dauerte das alles so lange?

„Und willst du, Sirius Atair Black, die hier anwesende Rita, Paparazza Kimmkorn zu deiner dir rechtmäßig angetrauten Ehefrau nehmen? Willst du sie lieben, achten und beschützen, bis dass der Tod euch scheidet?"

Von dem dunkelhaarigen Mann, der an ihrer Seite kniete und mit leerem Blick vor sich hinstarrte, kam keine Reaktion.

„Und willst du, Sirius Atair Black, die hier anwesende Rita, Paparazza Kimmkorn zu deiner dir rechtmäßig angetrauten Ehefrau nehmen? Willst du sie lieben, achten und beschützen, bis dass der Tod euch scheidet?"

Wieder nichts.

Verdammt!

Rita war Voldemort einen auffordernden Blick zu. Die roten Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen verengt, richtete dieser seinen Zauberstab auf den Rücken des knienden Mannes.

Die Stimme des Geistlichen zitterte so sehr, dass die zweite Wiederholung seiner Frage kaum zu verstehen war. Oh, Herr im Himmel, was würde jetzt geschehen?

Langsam hob sich der schwarzhaarige Kopf. Die dunkelbraunen Augen streiften die Frau an seiner rechten Seite, wanderten weiter zu dem Mann im Talar, der mittlerweile vor Angst so sehr bebte, dass er sich an den Altar lehnen musste, um nicht einfach in den Knien einzuknicken.

Und dann sprach der Bräutigam doch noch.

Langsam und bedächtig, so als fiele ihm jedes einzelne Wort schwer und er müsse es sich unter Schmerzen abringen.

„Ja. Ja, ich will!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Autsch! °Zieht den Kopf ein° Nicht schlagen! Stattdessen will ich ein paar Vorschläge von Euch, wie wir dieses Desaster noch lösen können … Je mehr, desto besser!_


	27. Der Kuss der Spinnenfrau

**_A/N: _**_Donnerstag, Leutz! Und bevor mich jemand erschlägt – ich habe Eure Reviews nicht ignoriert, sondern sie ganz bewusst nicht beantwortet. Weil nämlich EINE von Euch hundertprozentig richtig lag... Und nein – ich verrate jetzt nicht, wer genau sich nun als Hacker betätigt und auf meiner Festplatte rumgeschnüffelt hat. Aber da Pads und Moony gerade anderweitig beschäftigt sind und ich diejenige deshalb nicht einem „Obliviate" unterziehen lassen kann ... Okay – hier geht es also weiter. Und Rita greift in die Vollen, __**also Eva: Nicht lesen!!! Für Risiken und Nebenwirkungen trete ich nämlich nicht ein!**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Summary: **Ein größenwahnsinniger Irrer sammelt seine Truppen, eine holde Braut Orgasmen und eine Aurorin Befürchtungen. Der wunderschöne, herrlich gebaute Bräutigam allerdings kommt nicht einmal dazu, sich selbst zu sammeln, da er in diesem Kapitel … Ach, lest es doch lieber selbst – ich trau mich nicht mehr…

**In weiteren Rollen: **Eine Gruppe von Leuten, die von Hochzeitsstimmung auf Beerdigungsmodus umschalten, ein gleichmütiger Tränkemeister, ein lange nicht benötigter Tarnumhang und eine Braut, die so richtig die Sau raus lässt und ein Schwellzauber, der seine Nebenwirkungen zu früh entfaltet.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Der Kuss der Spinnenfrau**

Während er das Pergament, das sein Gefangener eben unter der Einwirkung seines Imperius-Fluchs unterzeichnet hatte, sorgfältig zusammenfaltete und in seinem Umhang verschwinden ließ, beobachtete Voldemort mit spöttischem Grinsen, wie Rita Kimmkorn sich voller Vorfreude über die Lippen leckend ihren frisch angetrauten Ehemann aus dem Zimmer zog.

Beinahe tat der arme Kerl, der ihr da wie ein braves Hündchen hinterher trottete, Leid. Black würde heute Nacht sein blaues Wunder erleben! Wenn er den Piranha, wie er die Reporterin insgeheim nannte, richtig einschätzte, dann würde ein paar Kellerräume weiter gleich ganz schön die Eulenpost abgehen! Besonders angesichts der Tatsache, dass der Imperius nur temporär war ... Aber wenn es Miss Kimmkorn anmachte, dass ihr „Ehemann" später wieder völlig er selbst war, würde er sich da nicht einmischen. Sie würde die notwendigen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen treffen, und dann könnte Black wüten, soviel er wollte – es würde ihm nichts nützen. Und wenn sie unbedingt wollte, dass er klar im Kopf war, wenn sie ihn tötete, dann sollte ihm das auch Recht sein.

Er verstand eigentlich nicht, warum die Reporterin überhaupt auf dieser Nacht bestanden hatte. Es wäre soviel einfacher gewesen, den Kerl gleich nach der Unterzeichnung der Papiere ins Jenseits zu befördern! Sex erst mit einem sklavisch unterwürfigen und anschließend mit einem widerspenstigen Partner ... Nein, er verstand es wirklich nicht. Sex war doch nur eine fade, langweilige Angelegenheit. Macht und Magie waren da doch soviel stärkere Reize!

Aber das war nicht sein Problem. Die Frau hatte ihm einen großen Dienst erwiesen und ihren Teil des Abkommens erfüllt. Und wenn sie nicht zu gierig wurde, würde er seinen Teil auch einhalten – zumindest solange es in seine Pläne passte. Das Hauptquartier des Phönix-Ordens in seiner Hand! Der Plan war einfach genial!

Ja, diese Muggelfrauen zu entführen war ein wirklich cleverer Schachzug gewesen. Und vielleicht würde es den Ordensleuten ja die Augen öffnen, wenn sie erkennen mussten, was es ihnen gebracht hatte, sich mit diesem nichtmagischen Pack einzulassen. Vernichtet von ihrer eigenen Toleranz und Gutgläubigkeit. So mancher von ihnen würde noch den Tag verfluchen, an dem er sich dafür entschieden hatte, Schlammblüter und Muggel als genauso wertvoll anzusehen wie reinblütige Zauberer.

Es wurde Zeit, seine Leute zu formieren.

Nachdenklich ließ er seinen Blick über die versammelten Anhänger schweifen. Da standen sie – seine Armee der Finsternis. In dunkle Kutten gehüllt, die Kapuzen auf den Köpfen, die Gesichter teilweise hinter den dunklen Masken verborgen. Auf seinen Ruf hin waren sie hierher geeilt, um den finalen Kampf zu bestreiten. Was tat es da zur Sache, dass die meisten von ihnen nur hier waren, weil sie seinen Zorn und seine Rache fürchteten, wenn sie sich ihm widersetzten? Ihre Gründe interessierten ihn nicht – nur die Ergebnisse waren wichtig.

Und das heutige Ergebnis würde die Zerschlagung des Ordens des Phönix' sein. Und damit verbunden die Übernahme der absoluten Macht!

Potter würde fallen!

Black, Lupin, Shacklebolt und Dumbledore würden fallen.

Und all ihre Freunde und Verbündeten mit ihnen.

Wieder ließ er seinen Blick über seine versammelten Anhänger schweifen, bevor er langsam und bedächtig nickte. „Avery, Nott, Snape!"

Die drei Angesprochenen traten jeweils einen Schritt nach vorn, während plötzlich atemlose Spannung im Raum herrschte.

„Ihr werdet die versammelten Todesser in drei Gruppen aufteilen und jeweils die Führung einer dieser Gruppen übernehmen." Er winkte sie zu sich heran, rollte einen Pergamentbogen auseinander und legte ihn auf den Tisch, der noch kurz zuvor als provisorischer Altar gedient hatte.

„Unsere Feinde werden von hier kommen." Sein ausgestreckter Zeigefinger wies auf das freie Gelände vor dem Schloss. „Der Überraschungsangriff von Lupin und Black ist ja immerhin schon im Ansatz vereitelt worden und Black befindet sich sogar in unserer Gewalt. Das sollte den Blutsverrätern ein für alle Mal klargemacht haben, dass sie zu fünft und per Portschlüssel nichts ausrichten werden. Ihr nächster Schritt wird dann also darin bestehen, einen Großangriff zu starten, um die Muggel und Black zu befreien."

Snape warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Pergament und nickte dann zustimmend. „Wie sieht der Plan aus?"

„Ihr werdet sie umzingeln und gnadenlos niederfluchen. Wir machen keine Gefangenen in diesem Kampf. Ich setze auf jedes getötete Ordensmitglied eine Belohnung von eintausend Galleonen aus. Auf jeden getöteten Auror eintausendfünfhundert. Nur Dumbledore und Potter will ich lebend!"

Avery und Nott tauschten einen kurzen Blick. Snape zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper. „Wann geht es los?"

Voldemort ließ ein wölfisches Lächeln aufblitzen. „Sofort. Formiert euch und bezieht eure Positionen."

Er drehte sich zu Lucius Malfoy um. „Sag deinem Sohn und seinen zwei Freunden, dass ich mit ihnen sehr zufrieden bin. Sie sollen einen zweiten, vorgelagerten Wachposten errichten, der den Kerker abschirmt. Nur zur Sicherheit!" Diese Muggelweiber waren im Augenblick noch zu wertvoll, um ihre Befreiung zu riskieren...

„Ja, mein Gebieter. Und was soll ich dann tun?"

Der nachdenkliche Blick des Dunklen Lords glitt über den blonden Todesser. „Du bleibst bei mir und beobachtest den Kampf. Und wenn alles nach Plan läuft ... Ich denke, im Anbetracht der Lage wäre es nur fair, wenn du nach Beendigung des Kampfes persönlich mit den zwei Frauen abrechnen dürftest."

„Ich danke Euch, mein Lord." Mit einem Lächeln, das für die zwei Gefangenen nichts Gutes verhieß, verneigte Malfoy sich vor seinem Herrn. „Habt Ihr irgendwelche Vorgaben?"

Voldemort grinste innerlich. Da hatte die eine Muggel wohl nicht fest genug zugetreten – wie schön für Malfoy. Sollte er seine Rache ruhig bekommen!

„Nein, nichts. Du darfst mit ihnen tun, was Du willst – solange sie hinterher nicht mehr am Leben sind."

- - - - -

Nein, Voldemort hätte Ritas Erregung nicht verstanden. Allerdings nur, weil er nicht in Betracht gezogen hatte, dass das, was sie in dieser Nacht vorhatte, sehr wohl etwas mit Macht zu tun hatte.

Macht über Black, den Mann, der sie einfach so abgewiesen hatte. Dessen Augen so verächtlich gefunkelt hatten, als er sie unsanft durch seine Bürotür in den Gang hinaus befördert hatte, nur um ihr ihre Kleidung noch hinterher zu werfen. Der es lieber mit einer dahergelaufenen Muggel trieb und diese sogar geschwängert hatte ... Es ging fast ausschließlich um Macht. Und um Rache.

Und gerade deshalb war der Anblick so befriedigend, wie er jetzt nackt vor ihr am Boden kniete, mit demütig gesenktem Haupt, und auf ihre Befehle wartete.

Sie hatte den Imperius Voldemorts leicht abgewandelt. Sirius Black würde alles tun und alles sagen, was sie ihm zu tun und zu sagen befahl. Der Zauber war so stark, dass sie mit ihm vermutlich in den Kerker zu seiner geliebten Muggelschlampe hinuntergehen könnte, um sich dort nach allen Regeln der Kunst von ihm durchficken zu lassen. Vor den Augen seiner Angebeteten.

Hah! Soviel zu wahrer Liebe!

Leider hatte Voldemort ihr verboten, sich auf diese Weise zu rächen. Er hatte andere Pläne mit den Weibern. Nun gut. DAS HIER war schließlich auch nicht zu verachten...

Ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem genüsslichen Lächeln, als sie den Zauberstab kurz auf den demütig gebeugten Kopf des Mannes zu ihren Füßen richtete.

Ihr Opfer hob den Kopf, seine dunklen Augen blickten direkt in das Gesicht der Frau, die dort vor ihm stand. Und dann beugte er sich noch weiter hinunter und begann, ihr konzentriert den linken Stiefel zu lecken. Gründlich. Zentimeter für Zentimeter. Seine Hand schloss sich in Wadenhöhe um das glänzende schwarze Lackleder und seine Zunge strich über den Spann, weiter hinauf, immer weiter.

Mit blitzenden Augen betrachtete Rita Kimmkorn den Mann zu ihren Füßen und erschauerte genüsslich. Natürlich war er nicht er selbst. Natürlich tat er all das nur, weil er unter dem Imperius stand – aber das war doch völlig gleichgültig!

Es waren Sirius Blacks Hände, die jetzt ganz langsam an ihren Beinen hinaufglitten, bis sie die nackte Haut oberhalb der Stiefel erreicht hatten. Es waren seine Lippen, die der Spur seiner Hände folgten. Es war sein Atem, der heiß über die nackte Haut ihrer Schenkel wehte und seine Zunge, die feuchte Muster auf eben dieser Haut malte ... und ja! Ja! JA! Es waren seine Zähne, die jetzt an dem dünnen Stoff ihres Spitzenbodies zerrten...

Keuchend starrte sie auf den dunklen Kopf herab, der sich dort zwischen ihren Schenkeln bewegte.

DAS war Macht!

Die pure Macht, einem Mann dazu zu zwingen, sich ihr zu unterwerfen, sie zu begehren, ALLES zu tun, was sie von ihm verlangte!

Unfähig die Augen zu schließen, weil sie sonst diesen berauschenden Anblick missen müsste, spürte sie, wie die Wogen ihrer Erregung immer höher schlugen. Oh ja! Das war es, was sie wollte. Er würde sie befriedigen – wieder und wieder! Auf die unterschiedlichsten Arten! Und dann, wenn der Imperius langsam an Wirksamkeit verlöre, würde sie ihn – der dann schon ihr hilflos ausgeliefert auf das Bett gefesselt wäre – nehmen.

RICHTIG NEHMEN!

Es war nur eine Frage des Timings. Und er würde wieder ganz zu sich kommen, während sie gerade dabei war, ihm genüsslich das Gehirn herauszuvögeln! Und nur für den Fall, dass er sich ihr in dieser Situation tatsächlich noch verweigern könnte, gab es da diesen äußerst nützlichen Schwellzauber ... Okay, der war nicht ganz ungefährlich für das Opfer, aber das war gleichgültig. Immerhin müsste Black ja ohnehin sterben...

Allein der Gedanke daran, wie er sich fluchend unter ihr aufbäumen würde, verbunden mit dem Reiz seiner heißen, feuchten Zunge und dem Kneten dieser großen warmen Hände an ihren Pobacken, katapultierte sie in den Orgasmus.

Was Rita betraf, entwickelte sich die Nacht wirklich sehr ... befriedigend.

- - - - -

Hermine war ziemlich sauer, auch wenn sie so etwas während eines Einsatzes natürlich niemals erkennen lassen würde. Aber mal ganz ehrlich – warum bekamen eigentlich immer die Männer die besten Aufträge? Und warum war sie jetzt diejenige, die – verborgen unter Harrys Tarnumhang – mal wieder die einfacheren Dinge zu übernehmen hatte?

Es war ungerecht!

Sie hatte die Aurorenausbildung mit Bestnoten abgeschlossen! Genauso gut wie Harry! Aber Ron war derjenige, der jetzt mit ihm auf Mission war. Und Remus war mit Sirius zusammen losgezogen. Und sie ... sie durfte mal wieder die Nebensächlichkeiten erledigen!

Die Katakomben sichern! Natürlich. Also ganz im Ernst – wenn sie zurück wäre am Grimmauldplatz würde sie eine Grundsatzdiskussion darüber beginnen, dass man die Fähigkeiten ausgebildeter Auroren besser nützen könnte...

Aber jetzt musste sie erst einmal ihren Pflichten nachkommen ... Vorsichtig zog sich einen Plan der Katakomben hervor, den Snape ihr vorhin grob gezeichnet hatte. Ein ganz schön verwirrendes Labyrinth aus Gängen, Kellerräumen und Sackgassen, die plötzlich an irgendeiner Wand endeten. Aber das erleichterte ihr ihre Aufgabe ungemein.

Mit einen winzigen, spöttischen Lächeln richtete sie den Zauberstab auf einen der zahlreichen Durchgänge. „Illuminatus!"

Der Türbogen verschwand vor ihren Augen und solider, massiver Fels erschien.

Nummer eins.

Noch zwei weitere Gänge waren zu versiegeln. Und Dann musste sie auch noch neue Durchgänge in die Wände hexen – Durchgänge, die genau dahin führten, wo der Orden des Phönix' sie haben wollte.

Wie sie schon zuvor festgestellt hatte: Kinderkram! Da waren die Aufgaben der anderen vier schon viel befriedigender – und gefährlicher!

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug lehnte sie sich kurz an die Wand, weil sie plötzlich ein ziemlich mieses Gefühl im Bauch hatte. Etwas stimmte nicht! Etwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht! Sie wusste nicht, woran es lag, aber dieses ungute Gefühl machte sie nervös. Da hatte sie sich nur darüber geärgert, dass sie einen relativ ungefährlichen Auftrag erhalten hatte. Aber was, wenn bei ihnen etwas schief ging? Was, wenn sie gefasst wurden? Oder verletzt? Oder gar getötet?

Oh Gott, Ron…

Sie würde ihren Auftrag erledigen und sich dann persönlich davon überzeugen, dass es ihm und ihren Freunden gut ging. Vorher hätte sie keine ruhige Minute mehr...

- - - - -

Diese Nacht war mit Abstand das Geilste, was Rita Kimmkorn jemals erlebt hatte.

Wie eine Katze rekelte sie sich auf dem nackten, wunderbar dunkel gebräunten Männerkörper, der jetzt lang ausgestreckt auf dem stabilen Metallbett lag – die Hand- und Fußgelenke mit magischen Handschellen an die Bettpfosten gefesselt. Genüsslich strich sie mit ihren Händen über die wunderbar definierten Brustmuskeln, den flachen, muskulösen Bach, hinterließ mit den grellroten Fingernägeln kleine, helle Spuren, bevor sie genüsslich ihre Zunge über die dunkle, duftende Haut gleiten ließ.

Hmmmmm! Er schmeckte sogar nach Ekstase!

Er sah so gut aus! Und er war sexy! Deshalb war sie ja erst auf ihn aufmerksam geworden. Und zu wissen, dass er – der sie immer wieder abgewiesen und zurückgestoßen hatte – ihr jetzt völlig ausgeliefert war, wehrlos, ließ sie schon wieder ganz feucht und geil werden. Schnurrend schmiegte sie ihren nackten Schoss an seine erfreulich große, hochaufgerichtete Erektion und richtete sich auf, um das Gewicht aufs Allerangenehmste zu verlagern.

Oh! Oh ja! Himmel, das fühlte sich so gut an! Mit beiden Händen strich sie über ihren eigenen Körper, umfasste ihre Brüste und stimulierte sich selbst. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn jetzt sofort ganz tief in sich aufgenommen und ihn geritten, bis sie völlig entkräftet auf ihm zusammenbrach.

Aber – nein! Noch nicht. Noch nicht!

Alles zu seiner Zeit, Rita!

Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis die Wirkung des temporären Imperius-Fluches verflog. Eigentlich musste es jeden Augenblick soweit sein. Und dann ... Fast bedauerte sie es, die äußerst befriedigenden Spielchen dann endgültig abbrechen zu müssen und dafür zum blutigen Ernst zu kommen.

Fast.

Allerdings war sie nach den sinnlichen Genüssen der vergangenen Stunde so befriedigt und locker, dass eine neue Stufe wohl unbedingt angesagt war, um den Kick noch einmal zu verstärken – schließlich hatte sie ja nicht vor, sich in ihrer Hochzeitsnacht zu langweilen!

Und sie gierte förmlich danach, ihm die Geschehnisse der letzten Stunde genüsslich unter die elegante, römische Nase zu reiben. Sie würde ihm jede noch so kleine Einzelheit erzählen, nichts von dem auslassen, das zu tun sie ihn gezwungen hatte! Oh, wie kalt und rebellisch diese dunkelbraunen Augen funkeln würden! Wie wütend dieses wunderschöne Männergesicht sich verzerren würde ... wie wild er sich unter ihr aufbäumen würde im verzweifelten Versuch sie abzuwerfen, sich ihrer besitzergreifenden Berührung zu entziehen ... Allein die Vorstellung...

Dieses herrliche Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch verstärkte sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde, während ihre Finger jetzt über die roten Male auf seiner Haut glitten, jene Striemen, welche die Peitsche hinterlassen hatte, mit der sie ihn noch vor kurzem „bestraft" hatte. Jedes Zusammenzucken, wenn die dünnen Schnüre auf seinen Körper geklatscht waren, jedes leise Ächzen, das er von sich gegeben hatte, hatte sie mehr erregt – so sehr, dass eine einzige Berührung seiner Hand an ihrem Schoss genügt hatte, um sie erneut kommen zu lassen, als sie ihm befahl, sie ein weiteres Mal zum Höhepunkt zu bringen.

Oh ja, sie war bisher wirklich auf ihre Kosten gekommen!

Sie hatte sich von ihm immer wieder lecken lassen – es war ja so _befriedigend_ gewesen zu sehen, wie er vor ihr auf den Knien lag.

Er hatte sie mit dem Mund und den Händen befriedigt und ihre Haut kribbelte immer noch an Brüsten und Schenkeln, wo seine Bartstoppeln sie des Öfteren gekratzt hatten.

Er hatte sie sogar mit einem dieser herrlich großen, herrlich dicken Muggelvibratoren immer wieder zum Höhepunkt gebracht, während er sie gleichzeitig anal stimuliert hatte.

Sie hatte wirklich ALLES aus ihm herausgeholt.

Aber langsam wurde es Zeit, dass es richtig zur Sache ging, überlegte sie mit einem diabolischen Lächeln und ließ erneut ihre Zunge über die straff gespannte Haut seines Bauches streichen. Es wurde Zeit, dass er bettelte. Wenn schon nicht um sein eigenes Leben – irgendwie bezweifelte sie das ganz stark – dann eben um das seiner heiß geliebten Muggelfreundin und des Bankerts, den sie im Bauch trug.

Sie registrierte mit zufriedenem Lächeln das Ansteigen seiner Atemfrequenz und die Art, wie seine Lider flatterten.

‚Na, Schätzchen? Dämmert's?'

Vermutlich noch nicht. Die Wirkung eines Imperius ließ bekanntlich nicht abrupt nach. Aber langsam sollte ihm schon bewusst werden, in welcher Lage er sich befand! Mit einem genüsslichen Lippenlecken richtete sie sich wieder auf, weil der Druck zwischen ihren Schenkeln in Verbindung mit der immer weiter zunehmenden Verwirrung auf den Gesicht des Mannes dort unter ihr einfach zu erregend war.

Langsam ließ sie sich auf ihn herabsinken – gerade in dem Augenblick, als er die Augen in plötzlicher Erkenntnis aufriss und sich instinktiv abwehrend unter ihr aufbäumte.

„Was zum Troll …!"

Mit einem gurrenden Lachen nahm sie ihn tief in sich auf, den Zauberstab für den Schwellzauber in der Hand, als sie bemerkte, wie er in ihr zu schrumpfen begann.

Oh nein! So würde er sich nicht aus der Affäre ziehen – sie war noch nicht fertig mit ihm!

Mit einem höhnischen Grinsen führte sie den Zauber durch. „Das ist unsere Hochzeitsnacht, geliebter Ehegatte! Und du wirst doch jetzt nicht schwächeln, oder? Nicht nachdem du bisher so gut in Form warst …"

Diese faszinierenden, dunklen Augen wurden groß vor Entsetzen und Rita fragte sich flüchtig, warum er noch nicht fluchte wie ein Londoner Droschkenkutscher, als sein Körper plötzlich unter ihr starr wurde – bevor ein heftiges Zittern seinen Körper ergriff. Der Kopf, der durch die Fesselung ja nicht fixiert war, schlug immer heftiger auf die Matratze, währen der gesamte Körper förmlich von Krämpfen geschüttelt wurde.

Verdammt!

Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!

Sie stieß einen frustrierten Schrei aus und musste sich mit beiden Händen an seinen Schultern festklammern, um nicht abgeworfen zu werden.

Warum jetzt?

Warum ausgerechnet jetzt?

Das war nicht fair, tobte sie innerlich während sich die Augen ihres Opfers verdrehten und es blau anlief, während ein dünner Speichelfaden aus seinem Mundwinkel rann.

Dieser Schwellzauber hätte ja wenigstens erst einmal zu dem gewünschten Ergebnis führen können, bevor er ihn umbrachte!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Oh je … ich glaub, diese Kommis werde ich wohl kaum überleben … Und was wird nun aus Lena und dem Baby ohne ihren Pads? °erst mal heulen geht° Ich trau mich nicht mehr ins Net …_


	28. Schockierende Ereignisse

_**A/N:** Hey, das gildet nicht! Ihr seid viel zu clever! °Schmoll!° Sie haben uns durchschaut, Cliffy. Was nun? Wollen wir denen tatsächlich noch ein weiteres Kapitel gönnen, wo sie uns doch so geärgert haben? Ich glaube nicht. °Verschränkt die Arme und zieht eine beleidigte Schippe° Trete jetzt in den Autorenstreik, machste mit? Was? Neuer Auftritt? Ganz ehrlich? Na, wennde meinst …Wenigstens können wir ja jetzt, da die Katze aus dem Sack ist, wieder Reviews beantworten. Aber nur, wenn Du diesmal so gut bist, dass sie wieder an den Fingernägeln kauen, klar? Sonst gibbet nix Neues mehr. Basta. Grrrrrrrrr_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Summary: **HochoffiziellesSchock-Chap. Ein Krabbelkäfer erlebt den Ekelschock ihres Lebens, als sich der bestens bestückte Hammerkerl zwischen ihren Schenkeln plötzlich als Tanzbär mit Hängewürstchen entpuppt, eine Aurorin und eine Menge Todesser sind ebenfalls geschockt über den Ablauf anders geplanter Ereignisse, ein anderer Auror schockiert völlig ungeniert seinen Vorgesetzten, was seine an der Untat maßgeblich beteiligte Freundin aber gar nicht stört, ein größenwahnsinniger Irrer schmeißt mit Schockern nur so um sich und zwei schockierte Muggel sehen dem Tod ins Auge...

**In weiteren Rollen: **Schlechtsitzende Kleidung, levitierte, uns leider nur zu bekannte Körper, verschiedene Gänge, die merkwürdigerweise alle ans gleiche richtig falsche Ziel führen, Wut, Rachsucht und zwei zweckentfremdete Flachmänner.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Schockierende Ereignisse**

Rita Kimmkorn registrierte mit zufriedenem Lächeln das Ansteigen der Atemfrequenz ihrs Opfers und die Art, wie dessen Lider flatterten.

‚Na, Schätzchen? Dämmert's?'

Vermutlich noch nicht. Die Wirkung eines Imperius ließ bekanntlich nicht abrupt nach. Aber langsam sollte ihm schon bewusst werden, in welcher Lage er sich befand! Mit einem genüsslichen Lippenlecken richtete sie sich wieder auf, weil der Druck zwischen ihren Schenkeln in Verbindung mit der immer weiter zunehmenden Verwirrung auf den Gesicht des Mannes dort unter ihr einfach zu erregend war.

Langsam ließ sie sich auf ihn herabsinken – gerade in dem Augenblick, als er die Augen in plötzlicher Erkenntnis aufriss und sich instinktiv abwehrend unter ihr aufbäumte.

„Was zum Troll …!"

Mit einem gurrenden Lachen nahm sie ihn tief in sich auf, den Zauberstab für den Schwellzauber in der Hand, als sie bemerkte, wie er in ihr zu schrumpfen begann.

Oh nein! So würde er sich nicht aus der Affäre ziehen – sie war noch nicht fertig mit ihm!

Mit einem höhnischen Grinsen führte sie den Zauber durch. „Das ist unsere Hochzeitsnacht, geliebter Ehegatte! Und du wirst doch jetzt nicht schwächeln, oder? Nicht nachdem du bisher so gut in Form warst …"

Diese faszinierenden, dunklen Augen wurden groß vor Entsetzen und Rita fragte sich flüchtig, warum er noch nicht fluchte wie ein Londoner Droschkenkutscher, als sein Körper plötzlich unter ihr starr wurde – bevor ein heftiges Zittern seinen Körper ergriff. Der Kopf, der durch die Fesselung ja nicht fixiert war, schlug immer heftiger auf die Matratze, während der gesamte Körper förmlich von Krämpfen geschüttelt wurde.

Verdammt!

Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!

Sie stieß einen frustrierten Schrei aus und musste sich mit beiden Händen an seinen Schultern festklammern, um nicht abgeworfen zu werden.

Warum jetzt?

Warum ausgerechnet jetzt?

Das war nicht fair, tobte sie innerlich während sich die Augen ihres Opfers verdrehten und es blau anlief, während ein dünner Speichelfaden aus seinem Mundwinkel rann.

Dieser Schwellzauber hätte ja wenigstens erst einmal zu dem gewünschten Ergebnis führen können, bevor er ihn umbrachte!

Mühsam kämpfte sie um ihr Gleichgewicht, während der Männerkörper unter ihr sich in immer heftigeren Krämpfen und Zuckungen wand. Und dann …

„Nein!" kreischte sie entsetzt und warf sich zurück. „Nein! Das gibt es doch nicht! Das kann doch unmöglich sein …" Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie auf die mickrige Gestalt – von Cornelius Fudge!

Igitt! Wenn sie an die letzte Stunde zurückdachte …

„Miss Kimmkorn!" Die Augen des ehemaligen Zaubereiministers wurden kugelrund, als er endlich realisierte, wer da splitterfasernackt und mit weit gespreizten Beinen über ihm hockte. Wow, das musste wohl sein Glückstag …

Oder auch nicht, dachte er bedauernd, als die Frau wie von der Tarantel gestochen aussprang, sich eilig ihre Klamotten griff und hinter einem Wandschirm verschwand.

„Damit wir uns gleich verstehen, Fudge, wenn hiervon auch nur ein Sterbenswort an die Öffentlichkeit gelangt, werde ich Ihre Verbindung zu dieser Mrs. Rowling öffentlich machen. Ist das klar?"

Glasklar. Allerdings hätte er da vermutlich auch einiges zu berichten … Mit einem schmierigen Lächeln zog er seine Hände aus den nun um einiges zu großen, magischen Handschellen und benutzte den Zauberstab, den Rita Kimmkorn vor Schreck fallen gelassen hatte, um die Fußfesseln zu lösen. Dann griff er nach den um einiges zu großen Männerkleidern, die auf dem Boden lagen und zog sie an.

„Verraten Sie mir auch, meine Teuerste, mit wem sie glaubten, im Bett zu sein?" Etwas Schadenfreude sollte wohl erlaubt sein, wenn er sich schon an den Spaß nicht erinnern konnte.

Keine Antwort von den Gefilden hinter dem Wandschirm. Na gut, er hatte auch nicht wirklich damit gerechnet.

„Dann werde ich wohl raten müssen … Sirius Black? Das würde zumindest erklären, warum dieser Auror nach dessen Haarbürste verlangt hat, bevor er mit diesen ekelhaften Vielsafttrank eingeflößt hat…"

„Halten Sie den Mund, Fudge!"

Huh, da war aber jemand grantig! „Liebste Rita, Sie sollten wissen, dass Ihnen der Rückweg versperrt ist. Die Auroren haben Ihre Wohnung durchsucht und dort Beweise gefunden, dass sie den Orden des Phönix' im Allgemeinen und diesen gut aussehenden Mr. Black im Besonderen ausspioniert haben. Und sogar einen Beweis dafür, dass Sie planten, ihn zu töten, um sich so seines Vermögens zu bemächtigen. Jeder Auror hat Sie auf seiner Fahndungsliste …"

„Sie sollen Ihren Mund halten!"

Das fast schon hysterische Kreischen der Reporterin zauberte ein Lächeln auf die schwammigen Züge des Ministeriumsmitarbeiters. Oh, wie schön es doch war, mal zur Abwechslung derjenige zu sein, der _sie_ zum Schwitzen brachte!

„So wie ich das sehe, haben Sie Ihr Blatt überreizt und haushoch verloren, meine Liebe! Alles, was sie sich jemals aufgebaut haben, ist jetzt weg. Ihre tolle Wohnung, Ihr Job …"

„Hören Sie auf, zum Troll noch mal!" Mit vor Wut hochrotem Gesicht kam Rita Kimmkorn hinter dem Wandschirm hervor, hektische rote Flecken brannten auf ihren Wangen, während sie auf den Gang hinaus lauschte, wo schnelle Schritte zu hören waren und offenbar auch Flüche hin und her zuckten. Jemand schrie, ein schwerer Aufprall deutete an, dass jemand gefallen war.

„Hören Sie doch! Noch ist nicht Alles verloren! Wenn es Voldemort gelingt, die Auroren und den Orden heute Nacht vernichtend zu schlagen, werden diese Informationen nie bekannt werden. Genauso wenig wie Ihre … Indiskretion!"

Fudge verzog das Gesicht zu einer ungläubigen Grimasse. „Da müssten wir schon verdammt viel Glück haben!"

„Und wenn wir dieses Glück nicht haben", merkte Kimmkorn finster an und ihre Lippen bildeten eine schmale weiße Linie, „dann werde ich persönlich wenigstens einige Leute mit ins Verderben reißen!" Sie hatte schon immer Probleme mit Zurückweisungen und Rivalitäten gehabt. Und deshalb standen ganz oben auf ihrer Liste eine gewisse Muggel und ein Kerl, den sie nun doch nicht bezwungen hatte…

Fudge musterte sie einen Augenblick aufmerksam, ehe er nachdenklich nickte. Sie hatte Recht. Wenn sie schon untergingen, dann mit Pauken und Trompeten. Und sofern es sich irgendwie einrichten ließ, würde ein gewisser Werwolf ihn auf seinem persönlichen letzten Gang begleiten!

- - - - -

So ein verfluchter Mist aber auch!

Hermine, die eigentlich gehofft hatte, ungesehen aus den Katakomben wieder heraus zu kommen, duckte sich geistesgegenwärtig unter einem Fluch weg, der da rot und zischend auf sie zuschoss. Sie schleuderte ihrerseits einen Schocker durch den schmalen, abschüssigen Gang und grinste befriedigt, als ein schmerzhafter Aufschrei Draco Malfoys ihr antwortete, bevor sie in einen Seitenarm des Tunnelsystems eintauchte und zusah, dass sie Land gewann.

Wo war denn das Frettchen auf einmal hergekommen? Das letzte Mal, als sie ihm begegnet war, hatte er mit seinen Freunden demonstrativ die Abschlussfeier in Hogwarts verlassen, als Dumbledore die Schüler in seiner Rede zur Einigkeit gegen Voldemort aufgefordert hatte. Und sein ausgestreckter Mittelfinger war ihr noch gut in Erinnerung.

Na ja, wenn es gerecht zuginge auf der Welt, dann hätte sie ihm den gerade abgeflucht...

Nicht, dass sie den verhassten Slytherin in den vergangenen Jahren in irgendeiner Form vermisst hätte – dafür war sie einfach nicht masochistisch genug veranlagt. Schließlich konnte sie sich auch von Madam Pomfrey ein Brechmittel verabreichen lassen, wenn ihr nach Übelkeit war.

Okay – genug damit! Sie war hier fertig. Und offenbar hatte Mr. Großkotz auch keine Lust mehr, sie zu verfolgen und sich eine weitere Abreibung einzufangen. Also, nichts wie raus hier!

Sie orientierte sich rasch anhand des Planes, den Snape ihr gezeichnet hatte, und bog an der nächste Gabelung links ab. Jetzt noch zweimal rechts und dann … überraschend stolperte sie über etwas, das sich anders als Fels anfühlte, und leuchtete instinktiv nach unten.

Und sog schockiert den Atem ein.

Da lag ... Remus!

Und dort ... Sirius!

Leblos zu ihren Füßen! Zusammengeschnürt wie Rouladen!

Rasch hockte sie sich auf die Fersen und legte den Männern suchend einen Finger an die Halsseite. Oh bitte. Bitte Merlin …

Puls. Bei beiden. Dem Himmel sei Dank!

Behutsam tastete sie sie auf Verletzungen ab. Nun, zumindest hatten sie beide keine gebrochenen Knochen. Aber diese Beulen an ihren Hinterköpfen sahen wirklich beängstigend aus. Und ihr blieb im Moment keine Zeit für einen Heilzauber! Malfoy war ihr vermutlich mit Verstärkung bereits dicht auf den Fersen und wenn es ihm gelang, sie auch noch außer Gefecht zu setzen … Nein, ein weiterer Schlagabtausch mit ihm, Crabbe, Goyle und vermutlich noch einigen anderen Todessern kam nicht infrage. Im Gegenteil, sie musste schnellstmöglich hier heraus und die anderen warnen, dass die Freunde, die sich laut Plan in unmittelbare Nähe der gefangenen Frauen schmuggeln sollten, nicht auf Position waren. Das gefährdete die ganze Aktion…

Lautes Getöse ließ sie zusammenzucken. Und dann konnte sie wüste Flüche hören, ausgestoßen von einer hohen, kalten Stimme. Und die letzten Worte jagten ihr einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken.

„Diese verräterischen Muggelweiber werden mich nicht noch einmal an der Nase herumführen! Das ist ihr Tod!"

Voldemort! Um Himmels Willen, er wollte Lena und Stella töten!

Sie musste Hilfe holen, sofort! Schließlich konnte sie nicht zulassen, dass den zwei Frauen etwas geschah. Aber ebenso wenig konnte sie einfach verschwinden und Remus und Sirius hier verletzt und gefesselt zurücklassen.

Kurz entschlossen richtete sie ihren Zauberstab auf die bewusstlosen Männer.

„Mobilcorpus!

Und jetzt hieße es, sich zu beeilen. Wie von Furien gehetzt rannte sie den Gang entlang. Hoffentlich kam sie nicht zu spät …

- - - - -

Malfoy Manor war lange nicht so alt, wie die Katakomben, über denen es vor etwa 200 Jahren errichtet worden war. Allerdings hatte Lucius Malfoy schon immer den Verdacht gehegt, dass jene Katakomben der Grund dafür gewesen waren, den Stammsitz seiner Familie überhaupt an dieser Stelle zu errichten. In dieser gottverlassenen Einöde.

Sie waren ideale Fluchtwege und ihre Ausgänge magisch so gut getarnt, dass niemand Uneingeweihtes sie jemals gefunden hätte. Das war auch der Grund, warum Voldemort seine Truppen durch gerade diese Tunnel schickte, um die sich draußen formierenden Auroren zu überraschen, zu umzingeln und sie bis auf den letzten Mann zu vernichten.

Snape schritt rasch aus, während er seinen Trupp durch die dunklen Gänge führte. Und konnte nicht umhin anzuerkennen, dass Miss Granger ganze Arbeit geleistet hatte. Die vormaligen Durchgänge waren so geschickt illuminiert, dass es ihm auf keinen Fall aufgefallen wäre, wenn er es nicht schon gewusst hätte. Und Tunnel, durch den er die ihm unterstellten Todesser führte, glich dem Verschlossenen in Länge und Aussehen genügend, um niemanden misstrauisch zu machen.

Was immer man dem buschhaarigen Bücherwurm nachsagen konnte – sie verstand etwas von ihrem Job! Stand nur zu hoffen, dass Lupin, Black, Potter und Weasley ihren Teil ebenso souverän erledigten – auch wenn er das bei den beiden Ersteren zu bezweifeln wagte. Okay, Lupin würde vermutlich seinen Verstand nicht ganz ausschalten, aber bei Black war er da nicht so sicher. Dass ausgerechnet dieser Ladykiller mal so emotional auf eine Frau reagieren würde … Okay, Lena Soller war schon ein Hingucker, keine Frage. Aber trotzdem! Hoffentlich blieb wenigstens Lupin vernünftig!

Der Gang war zu Ende und Snape bedeutete den Männern hinter ihm mit erhobener Hand, dass sie stehen bleiben sollten und drehte sich dann um.

„Ihr kennt den Plan. Unsere Gegner sammeln sich unten im Tal, weil das vom Schloss aus nicht einsehbar ist, und versuchen dann vermutlich, durch das Bachbett nach Malfoy Manor vorzustoßen, weil sie so die meiste Deckung haben. Also werden wir ihren Plan schon im Ansatz vereiteln. Die Gruppen von Avery und Nott müssten inzwischen auch in Position sein. Wir stürmen auf das Signal hin das Tal und machen sie alle nieder. Noch irgendwelche Fragen?"

Natürlich nicht – die Männer dort vor ihm waren es gewöhnt, dem dunklen Lord bedingungslos zu gehorchen und _niemals_ Fragen zu stellen. Pech für sie … besonders, da sie ja nicht ahnen konnten, das das Tal, in das sie gleich stürmen würden, nicht einmal in der Nähe von Malfoy Manor lag. Warum die Auroren unnötig in Gefahr bringen?

Auf dem gegenüberliegenden Hügel blitzte etwas auf und ein schwaches Grinsen huschte um die blassen Lippen des Tränkemeisters.

„Dann los!" Er trat einen Schritt beiseite und ließ die Männer mit lautem Angriffsgebrüll an sich vorbeistürmen…

Er konnte den genauen Zeitpunkt bestimmen, in dem die Todesser die Falle erkannten, in die sie da gerade gelaufen waren. Vielstimmiges Gebrüll und wahllos geschleuderte Flüche störten die nächtliche Ruhe, während die Auroren unten die Voldemort-Anhänger umzingelten und jene nieder fluchten, die sich nicht ohne Gegenwehr festnehmen ließen.

- - - - -

Irgendetwas ging gewaltig schief!

Das war Lucius Malfoy in dem Augenblick klar, in dem die Kristallkugel, die gewöhnlich auf dem Tisch des dunklen Lords stand, mit Lautem Krachen an der Wand zerbarst. Des wütenden Brüllens seines Herrn hätte es da gar nicht mehr bedurft. Auch wenn es davon reichlich gab...

„Diese verräterischen Schlampen!", tobte Voldemort, während er mit ausgreifenden Schritten zur Tür stürmte und diese einfach mit einem „Bombada" aus dem Rahmen sprengte, weil er nicht geneigt war, sie erst zu öffnen.

Eilig stürmte der blonde Todesser seinem Herrn hinterher – und wäre fast mit Rita Kimmkorn und Cornelius Fudge kollidiert. Beim zornigen Aufschrei der Reporterin wirbelte Voldemort aufgebracht herum, den Zauberstab zornig erhoben.

Seine rotglühenden Augen weiteten sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, als er mittels Leglimentik in Rita Kimmkorns Geist eindrang – schneller als jede Erklärung abzugeben gewesen wäre. Und dann ertönte ein weiterer Wutschrei, der die Wände des Schlosses erzittern ließ. Er wirbelte herum und schleuderte mehrere Schockzauber auf die Rüstungen, die den langen Korridor schmückten.

Scheppernd krachten sie gegen die Wand, während er bereits mit wehendem Umhang in Richtung Kerker eilte.

Malfoy, Kimmkorn und Fudge folgten ihm auf dem Fuße, weil keiner von ihnen verpassen wollte, wie es diesen aufmüpfigen Muggelweibern endlich an den Kragen ging.

- - - - -

Keuchend stolperte Hermine aus dem Gang, den erst vor wenigen Minuten Snape mit seinen Todesser-Untergebenen benutzt hatten, ließ die beiden bewusstlosen Körper behutsam zu Boden gleiten und rannte den Hang hinab. Sie musste Hilfe holen! Sie musste...

Mehrere Leute waren zu sehen und die Augen der jungen Aurorin weiteten sich ungläubig, als dort ausgerechnet Avery und Nott neben Snape standen und mit zufriedenen Gesichtern verfolgten, wie die Auroren den letzten Todessern magische Fesseln anlegten und sie per Gruppenapparation ins Ministerium abtransportierten.

Wie angewurzelt blieb sie heftig nach Luft ringend stehen, als Snape zwei Phiolen aus seinem Umhang hervorzog und diese an die zwei Männer an seiner Seite weitergab.

„Schmeckt das Zeug so widerlich, wie es aussieht?" wollte der eine wissen.

„Nun schlucken Sie das Zeug schon runter, Weasley!" knurrte Snape hörbar genervt. „Es sei denn, Sie wollen auch in Askaban landen!"

Weasley? Aber dann war ja...

„Und Sie auch, Potter!"

Noch immer atemlos japsend und unfähig, auch nur ein Wort hervor zu bringen, beobachtete Hermine, wie die zwei Männer die Phiolen leerten und sich gleich darauf unter heftigem Schütteln in sich selbst zurück verwandelten.

Himmel, wer hatte denn das ausgeheckt? Und warum hatte niemand sie von diesem Plan in Kenntnis gesetzt? Was, wenn sie auf sie getroffen wäre und einen von ihnen gehext hätte? Verdammt...

„Glückwunsch, Potter!" Kingsley Shacklebolt trat zu Harry und schüttelte ihm begeistert die Hand. „Dein Plan war ein echter Geniestreich! Wir sollten hier so ziemlich alle Todesser haben ..."

„HARRY!"

Ginny schoss an dem verblüfften Auror vorbei und sprang ihrem Freund direkt in die Arme. Ihre Beine fest um seine Taille schlingend küsste sie ihn lange und tief.

Ron hüstelte. Und hüstelte nochmals. Und dann brach er angesichts des schockierten Ausdrucks auf Shacklebolts Gesicht doch noch in lautes Lachen aus. „Kein Grund zur Sorge, Kings. Sie ersticken sich schon nicht gegenseitig – dazu üben sie das zu oft!"

„Ha, ha, ha. Sehr witzig." Allerdings zuckte es jetzt doch um die Lippen des Aurors. Warum auch nicht? Jetzt, wo die Anspannung langsam nachließ...

„Wir haben ein Problem!" Endlich hatte Hermine wieder genug Atem, um sich bemerkbar zu machen, und alle wandten ihr erschrocken die Gesichter zu.

Ihre Brust brannte noch immer vom schnellen Lauf, weswegen sie zutiefst dankbar dafür war, dass Ron augenblicklich neben ihr war und sie stützte. Sie lehnte sich heftig atmend an ihn.

„Voldemort!", stieß sie mühsam hervor. „Er weiß, dass es eine Falle war! Er will Lena und Stella töten. JETZT!"

- - - - -

Dicht aneinandergedrängt und mit angstgeweiteten Augen blickten Lena und Stella den vier Todessern entgegen, die sich gerade an Crabbe und Goyle vorbeidrängten, die eben wieder ihre Flachmänner aus den Umhangtaschen gezogen hatten. Wenn sie den Ausdruck in Voldemorts mörderisch verzogenem Gesicht nicht falsch deuteten, hatten sie wohl ihre letzte Zeile getippt...

Sie hatten versagt, wurde Stella mit Entsetzen klar. Sie hatten einfach nicht einkalkuliert, dass Voldemort ihren Plan vorzeitig durchschauen würde, zu einem Zeitpunkt, da er lediglich den größten Teil seiner Anhänger verloren hatte, aber selbst immer noch voll handlungsfähig war. Und egal wie ihm das gelungen war, bedeutete es doch ihr Todesurteil ... und das ihrer Kinder.

Nein. Nein, das konnte sie nicht glauben. Nicht, solange Remus am Leben war. Er würde es nicht zulassen. Er würde es mit allen Mitteln verhindern!

Tränen ließen ihren Blick verschwimmen. _‚Bitte, Liebling. Bitte. Du musst sie schützen ...'_

Und dann nahm sie sich ein Beispiel an ihrer Freundin, deren Finger fest mit ihren verschränkt waren. Hocherhobenen Hauptes und mit störrisch vorgestrecktem Kinn blickte sie ihren Henkern entgegen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Oh je. Und nun? Also, falls es kein weiteres Posting geben sollte ... Gibt es Reviews? Ganz viele? Es könnten schließlich unsere Letzten sein..._


	29. Die falschen Richtigen und die richtigen

_**A/N**: Huhu, ich (Heidi) melde mich vom Sterbebett zurück und muss gleich mal schimpfen!Jetzt ist nämlich endgültig Schluss! Ich spiele nicht mehr mit! Immer diese vorlauten Leserinnen, die viel zu clever für eine arme Autorin sind und unser gesamtes Konzept in die Weltgeschichte hinausposaunen … Im Gegensatz zu Bine, die echt stolz auf unsere schlaue Leserschaft ist, kratzt das verdammt an meinem Autorinnen-Ego. Grrrrrrrrr! Es geschähe Euch Recht, wenn ich Voldy gewinnen ließe – nur um mal völlig unberechenbar zu sein und Euch eins auszuwischen! Aber dann redet Bine leider kein Wort mehr mit mir.  
__Und die ist sowieso schon sauer auf mich, weil ich mich fast eine Woche lang (ungeplanter und überaus verhasster Krankenhausaufenthalt) nicht bei ihr gemeldet habe … Okay, was tun wir also, Cliffy? Füttern wir die Bestien weiter, oder gehen wir einfach nach Hause und behalten den Schluss der Geschichte für uns? … … … … … Ach, Mist! Ich hätte mir ja denken können, dass Du mir auch noch in den Rücken fällst. Du würdest schließlich alles tun, um einen erneuten Auftritt zu ergattern … elender Verräter!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Summary: **Drei Auroren und ein Tränkemeister starten eine „Hals über Kopf"–Rettungsaktion, werden aber leider ziemlich wirkungsvoll in ihrem Fortkommen gebremst,wobei eine(r) von ihnen wenigstens physikalische Grundkenntnisse beweist.Eine Krankenschwester zeigt einem Auroren die Zähne, ein Todesser (üb)erlebt die Überraschung seines Lebens (nicht), eine Reporterin macht reichlich unsanft Bekanntschaft mit einer Muggelfaust, ein schmieriger Kerl erlebt die Wirkungsweise eigener Waffen höchstpersönlich und darf anschließend das Leben mal aus der Perspektive eines sterbenden Insektes betrachten und ein größenwahnsinniger Irrer ist über diese Entwicklung der Dinge wirklich ‚_not amused'_...

**In weiteren Rollen: **Ein Todessernest, das mit etwas genervter Aurorenfantasie auf asexuelle Fortpflanzung schließen lässt, ein überaus treffsicherer Felsbrocken, jede Menge finstere Absichten, ein schmieriges Grinsen, das erfreulicherweise ziemlich schnell in panisches Entsetzen umschlägt, der Mut der Verzweiflung ... ein Cruciatus, der dennoch aller Hoffnung ein Ende setzt und ein Kerl namens Cliff, der sich mal wieder fies in den Vordergrund drängelt.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Die falschen Richtigen und die richtigen Falschen**

Hermine hätte am liebsten frustriert geschrieen, aber dafür fehlte ihr einfach die Zeit.

Und wohl auch die Luft, wie sie sich widerstrebend eingestand – ihre Lungen fühlten sich nämlich an, als würden sie jeden Augenblick platzen. Und dabei brauchte sie doch jedes bisschen Atem, um ein paar gepfefferte Flüche auf die Gestalten in den schwarzen Umhängen mit den weit heruntergezogenen Kapuzen schleudern zu können, die gerade aus dem Seitengang aufgetaucht waren und sie jetzt am Vorankommen hinderten!

Merlin, diese gottverdammten Todesser lauerten hier wohl hinter jedem Felsen! Offenbar gab es ja hier irgendwo ein Nest ... oder einen Stein, unter dem dieses eklige Todessergesindel in Scharen hervorkroch...

Allerdings bot diese Invasion der umhangbewährten Kriechtiere ihr auch die Möglichkeit, etwas zu beobachten, was sie bisher nicht für möglich gehalten hätte – und was Sirius vermutlich eine reichlich bissige Bemerkung entlockt haben dürfte.

Neben ihr, halb verborgen hinter einem beinahe mannshohen Felsen, schleuderten ein wütender, besorgter Harry und ein ruhiger, gelassener Snape Seite an Seite unablässig Fluch um Fluch auf einen hochgewachsenen Voldemort-Anhänger, der diese Attacken bedauerlicherweise mit bemerkenswerter Geschicklichkeit parierte. Wobei Harry sich zusätzlich zu seiner Sorge um seinen verletzten Paten nebenbei auch noch bemühte, die hinter ihm hockende Ginny vor den heranzischenden Flüchen abzuschirmen, etwas, das diese ihrem hitzigen Gesichtsausdruck nach offenbar nicht zu würdigen wusste. Viel lieber hätte sie vermutlich selbst in vorderster Linie gekämpft.

Harry und Snape einmal so einvernehmlich zu sehen ... also damit hätte sie jedenfalls wirklich nie und nimmer ernsthaft gerechnet. Womit sich wohl mal wieder eine von Dumbledores Weisheiten bewahrheitete, die da lautete, dass gemeinsame Feinde in der Lage seien, festere Bündnisse zu schmieden, als Freundschaft und Liebe es vermochten.

Oder gemeinsame Ziele...

Ron – links von ihr – duellierte sich seinerseits reichlich erfolglos mit einem anderen Kerl, der sich in einer guten Deckung hinter einer Wegbiegung befand und genau wie sein Kumpan fest entschlossen zu sein schien, eher zu sterben, als seine Gegner diesen Gang passieren zu lassen. Offenbar war Ron der Meinung, dass sich das einrichten ließe, sie kannte den harten, entschlossenen Zug um seinen Mund. So sah er immer aus, wenn er zu allem bereit war.

Hermine biss die Zähne zusammen wich einem blauen Energiestrahl aus, der sie nur knapp verfehlt hatte, und riss sich energisch aus ihren Grübeleien.

Verdammt, sie mussten hier durch!

Jetzt sofort!

Lena und Stella waren in akuter Lebensgefahr durch Voldemort persönlich und angesichts der Tatsache, dass Sirius und Remus auch außer Gefecht gesetzt waren und vermutlich immer noch bewusstlos draußen vor den Katakomben lagen ... Verdammt, sie hatten einfach keine Zeit für diesen Unfug hier! Irgendwie mussten sie hier vorbei. Aber wie?

Suchend blickte sie sich um und schließlich huschte ein winziges Lächeln über ihre angespannten Züge. Tja, gelegentlich machte es sich bezahlt, ein Schlammblut zu sein. Wenn man schon das Glück hatte, in beiden Welten zuhause zu sein, brauchte man sich wohl nicht auf Magie allein zu verlassen. Und so, wie es aussah musste ihr wohl der gute alte Isaac Newton ein wenig helfen...

„STUPOR!"

Ihr harter Schockzauber löste einen ziemlich großen Felsbrocken aus der maroden Stollendecke und ein kurzer, die Richtung korrigierender Schwenk mit ihrem Zauberstab beförderte ihn mit beachtlichem Schwung genau auf den Schädel des Kerls, der gerade einen Avada Kedavra gefährlich nahe an Ron vorbei gehext hatte. Zu nahe, um so etwas ungestraft zu lassen, beschloss sie grimmig lächelnd, während sie ungerührt beobachtete, wie der Todesser mit einem schmerzerfüllten Schrei zusammenbrach.

Die Schwerkraft war gelegentlich eine prima Sache.

Und unterstützende Magie, um diese auch optimal zu nutzen, war natürlich auch nicht zu verachten.

Ron war offenbar derselben Ansicht. Er grinste breit und zwinkerte. „Danke Schatz!" Offenbar gehörte wenigstens er nicht zu den Kerlen, die Frauen lieber „zu ihrem Schutz" in den Hintergrund drängten, sondern war durchaus sehr dankbar über weibliche Hilfe.

Hatte sie bereits erwähnt, wie sehr sie ihn liebte?

Er sprang geduckt vor und suchte sich jetzt hinter einer großen Holzkiste Deckung. Von seinem neuen Standort aus hatte er einen besseren Überblick und konnte Harry, Ginny und dem Tränkemeister wirkungsvoller gegen ihren wirklich sehr gerissenen Gegner helfen.

Und das war auch nötig, wie Hermine, die eigentlich gehofft hatte, dass sie jetzt weiterkämen, gleich darauf erkennen musste, weil dieser nämlich gerade ebenfalls Unterstützung bekommen hatte. Sie musste einen frustrierten Ausruf unterdrücken, als sie ihre neuen Gegner erkannte.

Ausgerechnet Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle. Es schien, als würden sie diese verfluchte Slytherin-Bande niemals loswerden. Erst hatten sie sieben Jahre Hogwarts mit ihnen durchstehen müssen und seit ihrer Aurorenausbildung hatten sie fast noch mehr mit ihnen und ihresgleichen zu tun als vorher.

Leider.

Mit wehenden Umhängen eilten die verhassten Nachwuchstodesser herbei, suchten sich Deckung in dem engen Gang und Hermine konnte nur wütend mit den Zähnen knirschen. Verdammt, sie hätte diese verdammten Kerle schon vorhin zurück ins Mittelalter hexen sollen! Und das hätte sie auch getan, wenn sie nicht Sirius und Remus hätte hier herausschaffen müssen...

Tja, dachte sie mit grimmigem Gesichtsausdruck, jede gute Tat rächte sich irgendwann. Und so, wie es im Moment aussah, würden sie wohl noch eine ganze Weile hier festsitzen...

- - - - -

„Wie schlimm ist es?"

Kingsley Shacklebolt stand hinter Madam Pomfrey, während diese ihren Zauberstab langsam am reglos auf dem weichen Grasboden ausgestreckten Körper Sirius' entlang führte, eine Behandlung, die sie eben schon Remus hatte angedeihen lassen. Seine Besorgnis, die ihn dazu bewogen hatte, die Krankenschwester trotz der drohenden Gefahr eines Todesserangriffs schnellstens hierher zu rufen, war ihm deutlich anzumerken.

„Wenn Sie mich in Ruhe meine Arbeit machen ließen, könnte ich Ihnen bestimmt eher etwas sagen."

Poppy hasste es zu apparieren. Und der Ärger über ihre Quasi-Entführung aus dem St. Mungo war ihrer Stimme noch immer deutlich anzuhören. Dennoch waren ihre Hände sanft und ihr Gesichtsausdruck konzentriert, während sie den Zauberstab beiseite legte und jetzt die Kopfwunde und die dazugehörige, beängstigend große Beule sorgfältig untersuchte. Ihre Lippen bildeten eine schmale, harte Linie, als sie schließlich aufsah.

„Die gute Nachricht ist, dass sie es überleben werden. Die schlechte, das es wohl noch einige Zeit dauern wird, bis sie wieder zu sich kommen. Wer immer die zwei niedergeschlagen hat – er hat ganze Arbeit geleistet."

Mit besorgt gerunzelter Stirn blickte Kingsley auf die zwei bewusstlosen Männer herunter, die gerade ihre Notversorgung bekamen. Er hätte zu gerne gewusst, was schief gegangen war. Warum, verhext und zugezaubert, waren die zwei nicht in Position, so wie es vorgesehen war? Wie sollten Snape, Harry und dessen Freunde es ohne Unterstützung schaffen, die zwei Muggelfrauen zu retten?

Besonders, da sie wohl gegen Voldemort persönlich antreten müssten...

„Gibt es denn keine Möglichkeit, sie schneller ...?"

„Ich kann zwar zaubern, Mr. Shacklebolt, aber keine Wunder vollbringen!", schnappte Madam Pomfrey erbost, während sie eine Phiole aus ihrem Umhang zog. „Und jetzt treten Sie bitte einen Schritt zurück, ich habe hier nämlich zu tun!"

Mit einem Seufzer folgte Kingsley der wenig freundlichen Aufforderung. Aufmerksam beobachtete er, wie die Krankenschwester einen Heilzauber murmelte und ertappte sich bei dem heimlichen Wunsch, dass vielleicht ja doch ein Wunder geschehen möge. Wenn Dumbledore Recht behielt mit seiner Auffassung, dass die Liebe zwischen den überlebenden Maraudern und den Muggelfrauen die entscheidende Kraft war, die den Letzteren das Leben retten würde, war das Ausfallen Ersterer wohl gleichbedeutend mit einer Niederlage.

Und eine Niederlage ... nun, eine Niederlage war letztendlich wohl gleichbedeutend mit der Vernichtung aller Gegner Voldemorts...

- - - - -

Dicht aneinandergedrängt und mit angstgeweiteten Augen blickten Lena und Stella den vier Todessern entgegen, die sich gerade an Crabbe und Goyle senior vorbeidrängten. Wenn sie den Ausdruck in Voldemorts mörderisch verzogenem Gesicht nicht falsch deuteten, hatten sie wohl ihre letzte Zeile getippt...

Sie hatten versagt, wurde Stella mit Entsetzen klar. Sie hatten einfach nicht einkalkuliert, dass Voldemort ihren Plan vorzeitig durchschauen würde, zu einem Zeitpunkt, da er lediglich den größten Teil seiner Anhänger verloren hatte, aber selbst immer noch voll handlungsfähig war. Und egal wie ihm das gelungen war, bedeutete es doch ihr Todesurteil ... und das ihrer Kinder.

Nein. Nein, das konnte sie nicht glauben. Nicht, solange Remus am Leben war. Er würde es nicht zulassen. Er würde es mit allen Mitteln verhindern!

Tränen ließen ihren Blick verschwimmen, während sie sich verzweifelt an diesen Gedanken klammerte. _‚Bitte, Liebling. Bitte. Du musst sie beschützen ...'_

Und dann nahm sie sich ein Beispiel an ihrer Freundin, deren Finger fest mit ihren verschränkt waren. Hocherhobenen Hauptes und mit störrisch vorgestrecktem Kinn blickte sie ihren Henkern entgegen.

Voldemorts Gesicht verzog sich zu einer höhnischen Grimasse als er die Tränen in Stellas Augen registrierte. Es bereitete ihm einen fast körperlichen Genuss zu sehen, wie sehr die Angst um ihre Kinder ihr zusetzte. Er würde sich um ihre Brut kümmern ... nachdem er sich um sie selbst gekümmert hatte. Oder besser gesagt, nachdem er zugesehen hatte, wie Lucius sich ihrer annahm.

Versprochen war schließlich versprochen... Also trat er zurück und überließ seinen Anhängern das Feld.

Mit einem Grinsen, das nichts Gutes verhieß, trat Malfoy mit erhobenem Zauberstab auf die zwei wehrlosen Frauen zu. Er würde sich nicht noch einmal von einem Muggelweib überraschen lassen, soviel stand fest. Zumal er sich nicht sicher war, ob er nach Stellas Attacke auf seine Kronjuwelen Narcissa in Zukunft nicht bitter enttäuschen würde ... Das würde sich wohl erst herausstellen, wenn die Schwellung zurückgegangen war. Im Moment glich sein sonst so eleganter Gang eher einem Watscheln ... und das kratzte gewaltig an seinem Ego.

Eines war sicher – diese Drecksmuggel würde für den Tritt teuer bezahlen!

„Vorwärts! Machen Sie die Schlampen fertig, Lucius!"

Rita Kimmkorn leckte sich begierig über die Lippen, während sie ihre Kontrahentin Lena mit gierig glitzerndem Blick maß. Oh, wenn sie doch nur selbst Hand an dieses Muggelweib legen dürfte! Aber Voldemorts Anweisungen waren eindeutig ... und Zusehen wie das Miststück endlich bekam, was es verdiente, war ja auch nicht das Schlechteste...

„Jetzt hab ihr Angst, was?", höhnte Malfoy in Richtung der zwei Frauen, die sich noch immer fest an den Händen hielten. „Und das zu Recht! Wie wäre es für den Anfang mit einem kleinen Cruciatus? Zum Aufwärmen sozusagen? Ich finde, das wäre doch ein angemessener Beginn für unser heutiges Unterhaltungsprogramm! Was meint ihr? Ein Folterfluch, bis ihr auf dem Kellerboden hier unter Qualen die Blutsverräter-Brut verliert, die ihr in euch tragt?"

Mit fiesem Grinsen registrierte er Stellas panischen Gesichtsausdruck und die Art, wie sie in einer instinktiven, schützenden Geste die Hand über ihren gewölbten Leib legte. Als ob das einen guten Cruciatus abhalten könnte! Dämliche Kuh!

Der nächste Schritt, den er auf sie zutat, ließ seine geschwollenen Genitalien erneut schmerzen und heiße Wut schoss wieder in ihm hoch. Oh ja, er würde es der Schlampe heimzahlen. Jetzt gleich!

Mit einer langsamen, genüsslichen Bewegung richtete er den Zauberstab direkt auf die Wölbung ihres Leibes unter der Kutte. „Cruci ... AAARGH!"

Rita Kimmkorn schrie erschrocken auf, als Crabbes Faust krachend mit Malfoys Nase kollidierte, die mit lauten Knacken brach und den Todesser mit blutüberströmten Gesicht zu Boden gehen ließ – im gleichen Augenblick, in dem Goyle plötzlich neben den Muggelfrauen auftauchte und sie mit seinem Körper gegen die Zauberstäbe ihrer Feinde abschirmte.

Gurgelnd kam Malfoy auf die Knie. Seine blassen Augen tränten, während er seine zwei abtrünnigen Spießgesellen ungläubig musterte, die gerade gelassen jeder einen Schluck aus einer gläsernen Phiole nahmen. Allerdings schien er nicht allein in seiner bodenlosen Fassungslosigkeit. Die zwei Muggel wirkten ebenfalls, als drohten sie gleich ihre Kiefer auszurenken vor lauter Überraschung.

„Was ist denn mit euch los, ihr Idioten? Seid ihr denn total übergeschnappt? Stellt ihr euch etwa auf die Seite dieser Muggelschlampen?"

„Dort stehen wir schon lange, Lucius!", informierte Goyle ihn trocken. Allerdings ... das war doch nicht Goyles Stimme, oder? Und jetzt verformten sich seine Gesichtszüge, seine Gestalt streckte sich, wurde schmaler...

„Black!"

„Malfoy." Sirius neigte den Kopf in der Parodie einer höflichen Verbeugung, während er die vor Erleichterung leise schluchzende Lena und mit ihr auch Stella weiter in den Hintergrund des Raumes schob. „Tut mir Leid, aber dein Vergnügen endet hier. Ich schlage vor, du humpelst nach oben ins Schloss und lässt dir von Narcissa einen Eisbeutel für dein Näschen machen."

„Gegen Quetschungen im Genitalbereich gibt es leider nicht allzu viele wirksame Heiltränke. Aber es ist vermutlich ohnehin besser, wenn du deine Reinblut-Gene nicht weiter verbreitest. Ungeziefer gibt es in diesen Kellern hier schon genug", fügte der zweite Mann hinzu.

Rita Kimmkorn – die sich zu Recht angesprochen fühlte – fuhr mit einem zornerfüllten Aufschrei herum und starrte mit hasserfülltem Gesichtsausdruck auf den Mann, der neben Sirius stand und dessen Fingerknöchel leicht aufgeplatzt waren von der Kollision mit Lucius Malfoys Gesicht.

Aber bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, kreischte Fudge schon los: „Lupin! Dass Sie sich überhaupt unter Menschen wagen, Sie ... Sie verfluchtes Monster!"

Die Augen des ehemaligen Zaubereiministers glühten vor Hass. „Diesmal werden Sie mir nicht entkommen, Sie Bestie! Hier können Sie sich nicht mehr hinter Dumbledore verstecken! Der senile alte Zausel wird Ihnen jetzt nicht mehr helfen können ... Accio Silberspieß!"

Sirius' Zauberstab schoss hoch, um den geifernden Mann an der Vollendung des Spruches zu hindern, aber in diesem Augenblick warf sich Lucius Malfoy überraschend auf ihn, stieß ihn beiseite und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf direkt Lena.

„Avada Ked..."

„NEIN!"

Sirius packte den vor Wut und Hass rasenden Todesser, riss ihn herum und schleuderte ihn quer durch den großen Kellerraum. Er sprang dem taumelnden Malfoy hinterher, duckte sich unter einem Schockzauber hindurch, den Rita Kimmkorn auf ihn geschleudert hatte, und versetzte ihm den eigenen Zauberstab ignorierend einen Faustschlag, der seinen Gegner von den Füßen holte.

Und erst als dieser mit krachenden Knochen gegen die Kellerwand prallte, erinnerte er sich an seinen Zauberstab. „Sectusempra!"

Malfoy brüllte wie am Spieß, als an seinem Körper unzählige blutige Wunden aufbrachen, aber Sirius hatte sich bereits von seinem Gegner abgewendet und parierte einen weiteren Angriff Rita Kimmkorns. Allerdings war der Boden des Kellers jetzt schlüpfrig vom Blut des sterbenden Lucius Malfoy, so dass er ausrutschte und beim Fallen seinen Zauberstab verlor.

Verflucht!

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen starrte er in das Gesicht der Sensationsreporterin, das sich zu einem höhnischen Grinsen verzog, während sie erneut ihren Zauberstab auf ihn richtete...

- - - - -

Remus stürmte auf der anderen Seite des Kellers vor, um sich in eine gute Fluchposition zu bringen, um dem Freund beistehen zu können, aber er würde es nicht mehr schaffen...

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen verfolgten Lena und Stella die Vorgänge im Keller.

Crabbe und Goyle waren Remus und Sirius? Aber ... wie? Und ... wann? Und was sollten sie, was _konnten_ sie jetzt...

„Nein!"

Mit einem wütenden Aufschrei warf Stella sich auf Cornelius Fudge, gerade als dieser den eben herbei accioten Silberspieß zu fassen bekam und sich damit Remus zuwendete, der ihm gerade den Rücken zudrehte.

Der Ministeriumsangestellte geriet ins Stolpern, schleuderte die Frau aber wütend von sich und setzte dem Mann nach, den er mehr hasste als jeden anderen. Hier war sie – seine Gelegenheit, den verhassten Werwolf vom Angesicht der Erde zu tilgen. Und die würde er sich nicht entgehen lassen! Nur noch zwei Schritte und ein fester Stoß mit dem Spieß...

- - - - -

Lena erstarrte, als Sirius auf der anderen Seite des Kellers zu Boden ging und sein Zauberstab ihm entglitt. Oh nein! Nein! Das durfte nicht ... diese Kimmkorn durfte nicht ... nicht Sirius...

Ihr war gar nicht bewusst, dass sie sich bewegt hatte, aber plötzlich spürte sie Stoff unter ihren Händen, ihre Finger krallten sich in die Robe der Klatschreporterin und zerrten die Frau herum. Ihr Knie fuhr hoch und rammte sich mit einer Wucht in den Bauch der wütend aufkreischenden Frau, die sie überhaupt nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. Und dann hatte sie sie zu Boden gerissen. Der Kopf der Todesserin kollidierte geräuschvoll mit dem harten Steinboden. Und Lena setzte noch einen nach, indem sie mit der Faust auf dieses sorgfältig geschminkte Gesicht einschlug, das sie zu hassen gelernt hatte.

Einmal, zweimal, dreimal.

Sie ließ erst von ihrer Gegnerin ab, als deren Augen sich verdrehten und ins Schädelinnere rollten und Remus sie mit einer entschiedenen Bewegung von ihrer Kontrahentin fortzog.

„Du hast sie besiegt, Lena. Sie ist bewusstlos. Du hast Sirius gerade das Leben gerettet." Ein winziges, bewunderndes Lächeln huschte um seine Mundwinkel. „Und dabei wollten doch eigentlich wir die Helden..."

Lenas Augen weiteten sich entsetzt, als sie hinter ihn blickte.

„REMUS! Pass auf!"

- - - - -

Cornelius Fudge war seinem Ziel so nah wie nie zuvor im Leben. Nur noch ein Schritt. Ein einziger Schritt...

Die Wucht, mit der Stella ihm die Beine wegtrat, ließ ihn mit einem erschrockenen Schrei zu Boden gehen, gerade in dem Augenblick, als er den Spieß zum Stoß erhoben hatte.

Die Waffe entglitt seinen Fingern, rutschte über den Boden...

Eine fremde Hand griff danach...

Er sah wie in Zeitlupe, wie die Muggelfrau, die Rita Kimmkorn gerade außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte, ihn entdeckte, hörte wie aus weiter Ferne ihren Warnschrei. Starrte in das Gesicht des verhassten Werwolfs, als dieser überrascht zu ihm herumwirbelte...

Reflexartig riss er den Zauberstab hoch, bereit ihn mit einem tödlichen Fluch zu belegen, wenn er schon seiner Silberwaffe beraubt war ... und spürte plötzlich einen heißen, stechenden Schmerz.

Aus weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er auf den Silberspieß, der da aus seiner Brust ragte und ihn am Boden festnagelte. Aufgespießt wie ein Insekt...

Nach Atem ringend, ohne jedoch seine Lungen füllen zu können, sah er, wie die Muggelfrau vor ihm den Spieß losließ und einen Schritt zurücktaumelte.

Wie der Werwolf, das Monster, die Bestie, sie auffing, als ihre Beine unter ihr nachgaben.

Wie die andere Muggel sich in die Arme dieses Verräters Black warf, der inzwischen wieder auf den Beinen war...

Dann trübte sich sein Sichtfeld. Eisige Kälte kroch in seine Glieder. Das Letzte, was Cornelius Fudge in seinem erbärmlichen Leben sah, war das Gesicht des Mannes, den zu töten er sich geschworen hatte, und der jetzt eine schluchzende Frau in den Armen hielt, die sich an ihn klammerte und eben jenes Gesicht mit Küssen bedeckte.

Dann wurde es dunkel.

- - - - -

Das Klatschen eines einzelnen Paars Hände ließ die zwei Pärchen herumfahren, die sich eben noch in den Armen gelegen hatten.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch." Die hohe, kalte Stimme Voldemorts klang gepresst vor Wut und seine roten Augen schleuderten zornige Blitze. „Wie ich sehe, haben Sie es tatsächlich geschafft, bisher am Leben zu bleiben, meine Damen. Und Ihre blutsverräterischen Liebhaber erfreuen sich auch noch allerbester Gesundheit. Ich bin zugegebenermaßen sehr beeindruckt. Was aber nicht bedeutet, dass ich diese Umstände nicht umgehend ändern werde."

In den langen, weißen Fingern des Dunklen Lords tauchte plötzlich ein Zauberstab auf und richtete sich auf die vier Menschen, die ihn mit steinernen Gesichtern und fest zusammengepressten Lippen anblickten.

„Sie haben mich lange genug zum Narren gehalten! Ich habe Ihnen von Anfang an gesagt, was Ihnen blüht, wenn Sie es wagen, sich mir zu widersetzen. Sie haben nicht gehorcht. Im Gegenteil – Ihnen verdanke ich den Verlust einer großen Anzahl meiner Anhänger ... WAS GLAUBEN SIE WOHL, WIE ICH DARAUF REAGIERE?" donnerte er plötzlich und seine Stimme hallte in dem Gewölbe wider.

Mit höhnisch hochgezogenen Augenbrauen beobachtete er, wie Remus und Sirius sich entschlossen vor die Frauen schoben und sie mit ihren Körpern zu decken versuchten.

„Ihr armen Narren! Glaubt ihr tatsächlich, sie so retten zu können?" Er lachte schallend auf. „Nur nicht drängeln ... ihr kommt alle an die Reihe. Aber da ihr ja so erpicht darauf zu sein scheint, mir die Möglichkeit zu geben, den Damen meine Macht an euch zu demonstrieren ... CRUCIO!"

Entsetzt beobachteten Stella und Lena, wie die roten Energiestrahlen des Folterfluchs Remus und Sirius binnen weniger Augenblicke hilflos zusammenbrechen ließen. Und durch den Schleier bitterer Tränen nahmen sie das gehässige Grinsen Voldemorts wahr, während seine Stimme anschwoll und die qualvollen Schmerzensschreie der geliebten Männer übertönte.

„NIEMAND WIDERSTEHT LORD VOLDEMORT! UND WER ES VERSUCHT, STIRBT GENAUSO QUALVOLL WIE DIESE NARREN HIER!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Na prima. Und nun? Hat jemand eine Idee? Also ich sehe ja schwarz für unsere Jungs und Mädels, nicht zuletzt, weil das sadistische Monster, das von den Autorinnen dieser Story Besitz ergriffen hat, nur durch gaaaaaaaaaaaaaanz viele Reviews zu besänftigen ist... _


	30. Das zerbrochene Tintenfass

**REMUS BRIDE is back! °Fähnchen schwenk!° Bereitet ihr also ein herzliches Willkommen!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Summary:**Zwei junge Auroren stellen fest, dass Wut nicht gleich Wut ist, ein Tränkemeister wird als neues Dopingmittel zugelassen, zwei Amazonen beflügeln ihre Freunde, eine Krankenschwester erlebt den Schock ihres Lebens, ein schwarzer Auror übt seine Ausdrucksfähigkeit und ein Tintenfass geht zu Bruch und lässt damit alle Hoffnung im Sande versickern. Und zu guter Letzt taucht auch noch jemand auf, den eigentlich überhaupt keiner sehen will…

**In weiteren Rollen:**Angestachelte Flüche, flotte Sprüche, männliche Besorgnis, körperliche und seelische Schmerzen, Sadismus vom Feinsten, Angst, Hoffnungslosigkeit, eine Wahlmöglichkeit, die eigentlich keine ist, und ein Todesfluch, der leider nicht dem unerwarteten und überhaupt nicht gerne gesehenen Besucher gilt.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Das zerbrochene Tintenfass**

„Verflucht, verflucht, verflucht!" Hermine schaffte es einfach nicht länger, ihren Zorn und ihre Frustration für sich zu behalten. Es ging hier schließlich um jede Sekunde! Stella und Lena saßen dort drin fest und Voldemort stellte gerade Wer-weiß-was mit ihnen an. Und vor ihnen hockten ausgerechnet ihre Lieblingsslytherins Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle und deckten sie mit Flüchen ein, die ihnen das Vorankommen so gut wie unmöglich machten. Angesichts dieser Umstände war „Verflucht!" wahrscheinlich noch ein eher lupintypisches Understatement...

„Ganz ruhig, Schatz! Wut hilft uns im Moment nicht weiter!"

Ungläubig blickte Hermine Ron an, der neben ihr hockte und systematisch Schocker für Schocker auf die verhassten ehemaligen Mitschüler schleuderte. Ausgerechnet ER mahnte SIE zur Ruhe? Normalerweise war es doch eher umgekehrt, weil das Temperament seiner Mutter gelegentlich recht explosiv in ihm durchbrach. Besonders, wenn es um Draco ‚Hilfstodesser' Malfoy ging...

„Ich bin beeindruckt, Mr. Weasley", schnarrte Snape, während er gerade einen von Crabbes Flüchen blockte. „Sollten Sie während der Aurorenausbildung tatsächlich gelernt haben, Ihre Gehirnzellen zu nutzen?"

„Ganz ruhig, Schatz", mahnte diesmal Hermine ihren unverzüglich wütend rot anlaufenden Freund und warf der unwillkürlich kichernden Ginny ein kleines Zwinkern zu. „Wut hilft nämlich auch _hier_ nicht weiter!"

„Schade eigentlich!" Rons nächster Schocker war so kraftvoll und so gut gezielt, dass der Felsblock, hinter dem Goyle Schutz gesucht hatte, auseinanderbrach. Ein lauter Schmerzensschrei bekundete, dass die Bruchstücke wohl einigen Schaden angerichtet hatten. Mit zufriedenem Gesichtsausdruck schenkte Ron ihr einen unschuldsvollen Blick. „Und dabei hätte ich diesen Kerl doch zu gern außer Gefecht gesetzt!"

Ginny kicherte wieder und Snapes Augenbraue hob sich fast bis unter seinen Haaransatz. „Wenn meine Kommentare Sie zu solchen Höchstleistungen beflügeln, Weasley, hätte ich Sie während des Zaubertrankunterrichtes offensichtlich häufiger damit bedenken sollen..."

„Was soll das, Professor?" Harrys „Expilliarmus!" entriss dem vor den Steinbrocken zurückweichenden Crabbe seinen Zauberstab und wirbelte ihn davon, während der junge Auror, der ihn gewirkt hatte, sich bereits zu seinem ehemaligen Tränkelehrer umdrehte. „Wollen Sie, dass Ron diese Kerle dort allein erledigt? Seiner Gesichtsfarbe nach ist er jetzt sauer genug dazu!"

„Keine Chance!" Ginny sprang vor, wich geschickt einem „Avada Kedavra" aus, rollte sich über die Schulter ab und schleuderte ein „Stupor" auf den letzten verbliebenen Verteidiger, der sich nicht schnell genug auf ihre Positionsänderung einstellen konnte, um diesen Fluch wirksam zu blocken. Brüllend vor Schmerz ging Malfoy zu Boden.

„Ginny, was zum Troll ...?" Harry hörte seinen Herzschlag in den Ohren rauschen. Was um alles in der Welt hatte sie sich bloß dabei gedacht? Sie hätte verletzt werden können! Oder sogar getötet! Malfoy, dieser verdammte Dreckskerl, hatte gerade einen Todesfluch auf sie geschleudert!

„Können wir das bitte später diskutieren?" Seine Freundin drehte sich nicht einmal um, sondern war schon unterwegs in Richtung des Durchganges, den die Todesser bisher so verbissen verteidigt hatten. „Beispielsweise, wenn wir Lena uns Stella gerettet haben?"

„Nun komm schon, Harry!" Ron hatte die drei außer Gefecht gesetzten Kerle hinter dem Felsen vorsichtshalber mit einer Ganzkörperklammer belegt und seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter schob den noch immer finster hinter seiner unvorsichtigen Freundin herstarrenden Auserwählten jetzt vorwärts – zu Ginny und Hermine, die bereits im Dunkel des Ganges untertauchten. „Sonst erledigen die zwei Amazonen da vorn den Job noch allein! Und wie stehen wir dann da?"

„Die haben das drauf!" An der Seite seines besten Freundes stürmte Harry noch immer grimmig vor sich hinfluchend den zwei vorweg eilenden Mädchen nach und hörte direkt hinter sich auch Snapes rasche Schritte. Okay, im Moment würde er sie notgedrungen damit durchkommen lassen. Aber Ginny brauchte sich gar nicht einzubilden, dass er sie so mit dieser lebensgefährlichen Aktion davonkommen ließ. Zuhause würde er ein ernstes Wort mit ihr reden, jawohl!

Gleich nachdem er sie zu Boden geküsst hätte...

- - - - -

Das St. Mungos war eindeutig nicht dafür ausgelegt, eine solche Menge Verletzter aufzunehmen. Kopfschüttelnd schaute Kingsley Shacklebolt den langen Gang entlang, wo sich mittlerweile die magischen Tragen mit den Verletzten darauf stauten.

Ein nicht gerade geringer Preis für die erfolgreiche Schlacht gegen die Todesser, das musste er zugeben. Aber wenn andererseits die Aussicht bestand, Voldemort einen entscheidenden Schlag zu versetzen, dann sollte er sich vielleicht mit dem Gedanken versöhnen, dass hier eine Menge seiner Untergebenen still vor sich hinbluteten. Wenn es sich dabei allerdings um enge persönliche Freunde handelte…

Mit besorgtem Blick beobachtete er, wie eine der Schwestern gerade die zwei Tragen mit Remus und Sirius darauf durch eine ziemlich schmale Türöffnung levitierte. Offenbar hatte sie darin einige Übung, denn die Türrahmen bekamen nicht einen einzigen Kratzer ab. Hoffentlich war sie bei der Wundversorgung genauso geschickt…

Er setzte sich gerade auf einen der für die Wartenden bereitgestellten Stühle und stellte sich auf eine längere Wartezeit ein, als plötzlich ein schriller Schrei aus dem Behandlungszimmer erklang.

„Was zum Troll …!" Eilig stürmte er durch die Tür, kaum dass sein gebrülltes „Alohomora" diese hatte auffliegen lassen, und blieb wie erstarrt stehen, allerdings nur eine einzige Sekunde lang, weil bereits ein hellblauer Fluch auf ihn loszischte, der ihn nur knapp verfehlte.

Fluchend wie ein Thestralkutscher mitten in der magischen Rush Hour warf er sich zur Seite und riss den Zauberstab aus seinem Gürtel. VERDAMMT! Er würde ein ernstes Wort mit Dumbledore und den anderen Ordensmitgliedern reden müssen! Kurzfristige Änderungen im Plan waren so was von …

… genial, musste er sich eingestehen, während er einen weiten Fluch auswich einen dritten blockte und dann seinerseits die Todesser unter Beschuss nahm und gleichzeitig in seinen magischen Spiegel brüllte, um ein Transportteam zu ordern, welches die beiden Todesser nach Askaban überführen würde, sobald er sie wieder in den Zustand versetzt hätte, aus dem die fassungslos am Fenster stehende Krankenschwester sie gerade erst befreit hatte.

Das Beste an der Nachricht war, dass Harry, Ron, Hermine, Snape und Ginny nun wohl doch nicht allein versuchen mussten, die zwei Muggelfrauen zu retten. Hoffentlich lief wenigstens bei ihnen alles nach Plan…

- - - - -

„NIEMAND WIDERSTEHT LORD VOLDEMORT! UND WER ES VERSUCHT, STIRBT GENAUSO QUALVOLL WIE DIESE NARREN HIER!"

‚Nein! Um Himmels Willen, NEIN!' war das Einzige, was Stella denken konnte, als Remus unter der Macht des Folterfluches taumelte und schließlich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zu Boden stürzte. Seine unermessliche Qual mit anzusehen, war mehr, als sie ertragen konnte. Die Art, wie seine gesamte Muskulatur sich verkrampfte ...

„NEIN!" Schluchzend stürzte sie vor, getrieben nur von dem einen Gedanken, dem geliebten Mann zu helfen.

Hinter sich hörte sie ein ersticktes Schluchzen. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie sehen, wie Lena sich mit Pergament und Feder zu Boden warf, durch einen Sessel Voldemorts dem Sichtfeld notdürftig entzogen. Oh Himmel, hoffentlich fiel der Freundin etwas ein! Sie selbst wäre jetzt unmöglich in der Lage gewesen, irgendetwas zu Papier zu bringen. Sie konnte ja kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen! Alles, an was sie denken konnte war, zu Remus zu gelangen. Ihn zu berühren. Ihn abzuschirmen vor diesen grauenhaften rötlichen Energiestrahlen die von Voldemorts Zauberstab immer wieder in kurzen Abständen auf die sich in Qualen am Boden windenden Männerkörper geschleudert wurden – und sei es um den Preis des eigenen Lebens.

Sirius' Hand schloss sich um ihren Fußknöchel und hielt sie fest. „Nicht! Bleib … weg…"

Sie schluchzte auf, als seine Finger abglitten und er sich unter einer erneuten Intensivierung des Fluches zusammenkrümmte. Diese Qual in seinen dunklen Augen …! Und Remus wand sich nur einen Meter entfernt ebenfalls mit dumpfem Stöhnen am Boden. Seine Augen brannten sich in ihre. „Stella! Geh … zurück…"

Zurückgehen? Niemals! Sie musste zu ihm! Sie musste doch…

Voldemorts grausames Lachen hallte im Gewölbe wider, als er sie mit einem einzigen Schwenk seines Zauberstabes so abrupt zum Stehen brachte, als wäre sie gegen eine unsichtbare Wand geprallt. Eine flüchtige Bewegung aus dem Handgelenk hob sie in die Luft und ließ sie hilflos zappelnd dort verharren.

„Was hast du vor, Muggelweib? Glaubst du tatsächlich, dass du ihn beschützen kannst? Vor mir?" Erneut lachte er, laut und wild. „Du kannst ihm nicht helfen! Du kannst nicht einmal dir selbst und deiner Brut helfen! Alles, was du tun kannst, ist hilflos dort herumzuzappeln und zuzusehen, wie ich deinen geliebten Werwolf qualvoll zu Tode foltere. Und darauf zu warten, dass dir genau dasselbe geschieht. Und natürlich, dir auszumalen, wie ich deine Kinder finden und ebenfalls töten werde!"

Ihre Kinder … Remus … Oh Gott! Ein hilfloses Schluchzen entrang sich ihrer Kehle, während sie wie besessen versuchte, sich aus diesem entwürdigenden Schwebezauber zu lösen, der es ihr unmöglich machte, etwas zu unternehmen, und sei es noch so sinnlos. Es musste doch etwas geben, das sie tun konnten … irgendetwas…

Die Augen des dunklen Lords fixierten sie mit eisigem Blick, während das grausame Lächeln um seine Mundwinkel sich vertiefte. „Es gibt keine Rettung, Muggelweib", informierte er sie höhnisch. „Nicht für euch. Nicht vor mir ..."

Stella blinzelte die Tränen aus ihren Augen, die ihr die Sicht nahmen. Nein, sie konnte nichts gegen diesen mächtigen Zauberer ausrichten, der sie so mühelos in der Luft gefangen hielt. Sie konnte sich nicht aus diesem magischen Griff befreien, mit dem er sie festhielt. Aber Eines gab es dennoch! Das, was sie tun konnte, war, seine Aufmerksamkeit noch etwas länger auf sich zu ziehen – weil jede Sekunde, die er sie hier in diesem schrecklichen Schwebezustand hielt, eine Sekunde war, in der er nicht diesen grauenhaften Fluch auf Remus und Sirius legte.

Eine Sekunde, in der Lena, die schon immer die mit den eisernen Nerven gewesen war, und die unter Druck oftmals erst zu Höchstleistungen auflief, vielleicht etwas Hilfreiches zu Papier bringen konnte …

Jede Sekunde, die sie ihn beschäftigte, war eine Sekunde Leben für die beiden Männer. Und auch wenn Voldemort nicht den Eindruck machte, sich noch lange von ihr hinhalten zu lassen, so war das doch die einzige Möglichkeit, die ihr blieb. Denn sobald er des Spiels überdrüssig wurde und sie tötete...

Unter ihr bewegten sich Remus und Sirius. Durch den Schleier der Tränen hindurch konnte Stella sehen, wir geschundene Glieder mit deprimierend wenig Erfolg versuchten, dem Willen ihrer Besitzer Folge zu leisten, wie eine heftig zitternde, blutige Hand nach dem Zauberstab tastete, den sie unter dem Folterfluch verloren hatte ... und ihn doch nicht zu greifen vermochte, weil noch immer schmerzhafte Muskelkrämpfe den dazugehörigen Körper erschütterten ... Remus´ Blick traf den ihren, schmerzerfüllt und fast tränenblind.

Die Zeit würde nicht ausreichen, erkannte sie. Niemals würde sie es schaffen, diesen größenwahnsinnigen Irren lange genug von seinen Opfern abzulenken, bis diese wieder genug Kraft geschöpft hätten, um sich ihm im Kampf zu stellen. Nur diese kurze Zeit...

‚_Diese wenigen Sekunden sind für dich, Liebling. Mein Geschenk, mein letztes Geschenk...' _Sie atmete tief durch und hob entschlossen das Kinn, bevor sie sich erneut dem lauernden Blick des dunklen Magiers stellte. Was nützte es ihr schon, hier vor Angst fast zu vergehen? Ihre Furcht konnte ihr nicht helfen. Wenn das hier das Ende war, dann würde sie diesem Monster dort vor ihr wenigstens nicht die Genugtuung geben, ihr ihre Angst und Hilflosigkeit so deutlich zu zeigen…

Die Augen Voldemorts verengten sich drohend, als er die Veränderung wahrnahm, die mit seinem Opfer vor sich ging. Glaubte diese dämliche Muggel wirklich, dass er ihr nichts Schlimmeres antun könnte, als sie zu töten? Glaubte sie wirklich, dass sie sich in seinem magischen Griff entspannen und ihn mit diesem überheblichen Blick bedenken konnte, nur, weil ihr Tod bereits gewiss war? Sein gehässiges Grinsen wurde breiter. Und dann spürte sie, wie sie durch die Luft geschleudert wurde und fiel – einfach durch eine weitere lässige Bewegung seines Handgelenkes.

„STELLA!" Das war Remus' Stimme. Oder zumindest eine ziemlich gequälte Variante davon, die aus dem unwillkürlichen, panischen Aufschrei einen rauen Ton der Verzweiflung machte. Mühsam die letzten Kraftreserven mobilisierend richtete er sich auf und kam taumelnd auf die Füße. „Lass sie endlich in Ruhe, Voldemort! Du verfluchtes, sadistisches Monster …"

Ein kurzes, beiläufiges Schnipsen des Zaubstabes des dunklen Lords beförderte ihn umgehend wieder auf den Boden zurück.

‚_Oh Gott, Lena! Vollbring' ein Wunder! Beeil dich! Bitte! Lange können wir ihm nicht mehr standhalten. Alles hängt jetzt von dir ab…' _Stella presste ihre Daumen so fest, dass sie glaubte, sie gleich abfallen zu lassen, während sie versuchte, wieder genug Luft in ihre vom Aufschlag geleerten Lungen zu bekommen, um die Sternchen verschwinden zu lassen, die über ihr Sichtfeld flimmerten. Der Aufprall war ziemlich hart gewesen, aber nicht der Schmerz in ihrem Rücken war es, der sie aus diesem flehenden, an die Freundin gerichteten Gedanken riss und sie gequält aufschreien ließ, sondern die Tatsache, dass Voldemort sich jetzt wieder Sirius und Remus zuwandte.

Sein Zauberstab richtete sich auf die Männer, die gerade erneut verbissen versuchten, wieder auf die Füße zu kommen, und er grinste über die gesamte Breite des Raumes zu Stella herüber, während er mit einer fast ebenso beiläufigen Bewegung plötzlich den Sessel, hinter dem Lena bis dato vor seinen Blicken verborgen gewesen war, mit lautem Krachen an die gegenüberliegende Wand beförderte.

Oh Himmel, NEIN!

Entsetzt beobachtete Stella, wie der Zauberstab noch einmal von den Männern abgewendet wurde, um sich jetzt auf ihre Freundin zu richten. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass du es schaffen wirst, euch aus dieser Situation herauszuschreiben?" fragte Voldemort so leise, dass es weit bedrohlicher als ein Brüllen erschien.

Zitternd starrte Lena in die Augen des vor Wut rasenden Zauberers, in denen sie ihren Tod las, und ihre Hand krampfte sich unwillkürlich panisch um das Tintenfass, in dem sie gerade die Feder wieder hatte eintauchen wollen. Es war zu früh! Sie hatte noch nicht genug Zeit gehabt, in dieser Geschichte eine Wendung herbei zu schreiben! Gewiss, sie hatte Ginny Draco Malfoy besiegen lassen und Harry und seine Freunde waren jetzt auf dem Weg hierher, aber das reichte noch nicht aus! Voldemort war so stark und mächtig … Sirius und Remus hatten ihm so wenig Widerstand entgegensetzen können … Es würde weit mehr brauchen, um diesen dunklen Magier zu besiegen, als die Freunde, die jetzt durch den dunklen Gang stürmten, um hier in ihren Kerker zu gelangen! Sehr viel mehr! Aber jetzt, wo er sie entdeckt hatte … Jetzt hatte sie auch Harry, Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Snape zum Tode verurteilt … Weil sie es einfach nicht geschafft hatte…

Sie hörte den Fluch kaum, den er sprach, und auch den brennenden Schmerz an ihrer linken Hand nahm sie kaum wahr, ebenso wenig, wie das Blut, das ihr plötzlich über die Finger lief. Alles was sie – außer Voldemorts gehässigem Lachen – registrierte, war, dass das Tintenfass ihren plötzlich kraftlos gewordenen Fingern entglitten und am Boden zerbrochen war. Die kostbare Schreibflüssigkeit versickerte zwischen den Steinernen Bodenplatten … und mit ihr jede Hoffnung auf Rettung.

Jetzt konnten sie auch mit ihrer Begabung des Schreibens nichts mehr ausrichten…

Jetzt waren sie wirklich verloren…

Ein Blick in Stellas Augen bestätigte ihr, dass die Freundin eben genau das Gleiche gedacht hatte. Und als sie zu Voldemort hinüber sah, der sie mit einem süffisanten Lächeln betrachtete, wurde ihr klar, dass auch er genau wusste, dass er sie eben ihrer letzten Waffe beraubt hatte.

Alles war verloren.

„Das war … amüsant!" Der dunkle Magier betrachtete die Frauen vor sich mit einem Grinsen, das nur allzu deutlich machte, wie sehr er die Situation genoss. Ohne Lena weiter zu beachten, wandte er sich wieder Stella zu. „Was soll es sein, Muggelweib?" Die hohe, kalte Stimme schnurrte fast vor Vergnügen, angesichts dessen, was er noch für sie bereithielt. „Ein Cruciatus? Oder lieber der Avada Kedavra? Ich bin gerade in Gönnerlaune, also hast du die Wahl, bevor du selbst stirbst und ich mich zu guter Letzt mit deiner findigen Freundin befasse. Soll ich eure Lover langsam und qualvoll sterben lassen oder ihnen die Gnade eines schnellen Todes erweisen? Was wählst du für das halbmenschliche Ungeheuer, das du doch so liebst, und seinen blutsverräterischen Freund?"

Stellas nur mühsam aufrechterhaltene Beherrschung brach angesichts dieser Worte augenblicklich in sich zusammen und ließ nichts als Schock und nackte Verzweiflung zurück. Nein. Nein das konnte sie nicht! Sie schüttelte blind vor Tränen abwehrend den Kopf. Diese Entscheidung ihr aufzuerlegen ... lieber hätte sie selbst den Cruciatus ertragen!

Voldemorts lautes Gelächter machte deutlich, dass er sich ihrer Qual nur zu bewusst war. Oh, wie süß war diese Macht! Sie richtig auszukosten wäre es fast wert, diese blutsverräterischen Ordensmitglieder noch etwas länger am Leben zu lassen. Aber nur fast ... Seine Augen bohrten sich in die weit aufgerissenen, Tränen erfüllten der Muggelfrau, die noch immer am ganzen Körper zitternd dort hockte, wo sein Schleuderzauber sie hinbefördert hatte. „Was denn, keine Entscheidung? Nun, dann werde ich sie wohl für dich treffen müssen, nicht wahr. Irgendwie bin ich gerade ziemlich gnädig gestimmt … AVADA KEDAVRA!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Und da ist er wieder, dieser verdammte Kerl Cliff! Selbst nach monatelanger Abwesenheit wird man den Burschen einfach nicht los! Grrrrrrrrr! Schnell an den blauen Knopf und Krisensitzung! Irgendwie muss er doch zu vertreiben sein…_


End file.
